


Angels Among Us

by Vaerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Dom Sam, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mating Season, Mpreg, Nephilim, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sub Dean, Sub Gabriel, Sub Sam, Succubus, Top Castiel, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Wing Kink, chimera, mommy sam, preggers Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 206,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Gabriel are two angels living among the human race.  Michael has decided to make use of the angels drawn to human life, ordering them to play host to the few nephilim unable to make permanent homes for themselves.  These hunters are forced to live nomadic lives as they protect humanity from evil.  Two of these nephilim roam into the angels' town and they're forced to provide them with a place to stay... only days away from Heaven's nesting ceremony.  The Winchesters are unlike any nephilim ever created, blessed by the two most powerful angels and able to unbind the seal on their wings by sheer willpower alone.  Michael fears that willpower will also unbind the seal over their angelic abilities.  To keep that from happening, he tries to force them into nesting with a more powerful angel beneath his command.  The only problem is... the Winchesters have found interest in their hosts, who are most definitely not under Michael's thumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always afraid the summary for the work will get deleted if I put in the chapter summary... so I'm gonna wait until the next chapter to do that ^^; If you need a summary, nothing much happens in this chapter. It's basically introducing the characters =) This work is still in progress, but I'm getting closer to the end... I think ;p I might be able to post a chapter a day until I reach where I've stopped. Then you'll have to wait =( Sorry. Since you all like me posting one fic at a time, you might have to wait a little while... I AM working on 3 ;p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is just an average joe... or so his town thinks. In all actuality, he and his brother are angels of the lord. Gabriel and Cas have taken up residence on Earth, living among humans quite peacefully. Now, however, Michael has decided earthbound angels are to act as hosts to a new breed should they pass through their towns. This breed is called the nephilim, or hunters should that gene lie dormant. With the appearance of a succubus with a vendetta, two of the only four nephilim in the country show up on their doorstep... not that this meeting goes smoothly.

Castiel Milton is a young man, around twenty-three, and he minds his older brother as though he were his parent... because he pretty much is. They live in a three bedroom house with two floors. It's a typical white picket fence deal with a relaxing porch, a good sized lawn, and a colorful array of flowers. There's a garden in the back along with a pool, a small shed for Castiel's gardening tools, and a line to dry clothing. The neighborhood is peaceful, though seems far too good to be true. In all honesty, it is. When the sun goes down, all manner of creatures stalk the night in search of prey. Cas has come across werewolves, vampires, demons, and just recently a succubus. Down the street from them is the college, where the young man subs for a variety of classes just for something to do. He has no need to work, really, as Gabriel provides everything they need.

Across the street is a house they swear is haunted, covered in a thick blanket of creeping vines, and when it storms the lightening seems to strengthen that theory. But that's not the scariest part about this place. The scariest part would be the houses nearer to the college... those turned into frat houses, or apartments for rent so students have a place to stay off campus. Cas hates walking that way. There's a frat house known for their wild parties, ones that include all the sinful things the young man shivers at the thought of. The residences there, virile young males that don't really care where they put their dicks as long as it's tight, have been trying to coerce Castiel into going to their parties. When they don't have the parties to ask him to, they try to get him there by requesting tutoring sessions. Gabriel has expressly forbade him from ever stepping beyond the gate there.

The man with dark brown hair sighs, setting his gaze on the perfect blue sky above the haunted house. The color matches his eyes perfectly. It's a nice day out today, the sun warm and the breeze just cool enough. He didn't have work today, which means this was a short reprieve from his uncomfortable walk to the college. There's noise at the front door, said portal opening up for a man of five foot eight. He has a mess of brown hair and unusual golden eyes.

“Hey, Cassy, what are you doing out here?”

“Nothing much... just watching the sky.”

“... Yeah, it's really... blue,” he states offhandedly. “Come on inside, Cassy, it's getting late. Everyone will be in eating dinner soon.”

He nods and stands from the porch swing, listening to the chain creak at the change of weight. He loves nature and Gabriel placed that swing just for him to sit among it. He spends his time off planting flowers, gardening, and even reading in the college library. He doesn't have many friends... just one. Her name is Meg and she's a demon, but she's been trying so hard to live among humans. Castiel has taken up the roll of her 'sponsor' and she's done very well for the three years they've lived here.

Behind closed doors is a different world for them. No prying eyes invade their personal space, no one left to see what they do behind closed doors. When the front door shuts... they both unfurl their wings. The two aren't human, but angel. It's rare for an angel to want to live on Earth, however these two have always been an exception.

Since Gabriel is so powerful, ranked an archangel of Heaven, he placed a spell on the house. Anyone looking into their windows will see their home and, should they pass the windows at the time, a man without wings. It's just a precaution to keep them anonymous and safe. Gabriel stretches his six wings out, the light shimmering off the golden feathers with hues of red and orange like fire. Cas loves Gabriel's wings, they're far more angelic than his own. His are black, as though a void swallowing all light. In the right light, however, glimpses of violet and navy can be picked up. And should one be brave enough to really look... they would see the pinpricks of light mapping out the galaxy and it's constellations. Only Gabriel has ever dared to get that close.

The archangel glances at his charge, those black wings dragging the tile of the kitchen and drooping sadly. He clicks his tongue and marches over, grabbing leftover spaghetti from the fridge to heat up. They don't have to eat, but Gabriel insists they at least eat small meals to blend in better. The creatures that go bump in the night may not be able to sense what they are, but the fact they don't eat will be a major clue to most. Not to mention it'll make the humans suspicious and they'll have to move again.

“I'm not hungry, Gabriel,” Castiel insists. “Can't we just skip dinner?”

“Absolutely not,” the older male states. “I've raised you with a routine and you're going to stick with it. You'll eat your dinner, I'll let you skip dessert, you'll get ready for bed, I'll groom your wings, and you'll sleep tonight.”

“We don't need to sleep, you know that,” the other sighs in irritation. “I want to read tonight, I don't want to sleep. Besides, I can use the time to catch up on grading...”

“What did I say?”

“... Fine.”

Gabriel holds back the urge to coo and pinch Castiel's cheeks at the pout. In all rights the other is still young in angel terms, only just maturing past his cherub stage. Gabriel's been watching over his little brother for a long time and he's proud of how he's turned out. He warms the food and makes sure to give Cas only a small portion, the two sitting at the table to eat. When they're finished Cas goes to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas, just as he does every night.

Sleep never comes to the younger angel, it takes a special hand to soothe him to that state. Gabriel waits in his room until he's ready. For all the time they've lived on Earth, the older angel has taught Castiel to do things as a human would. Never take shortcuts if it can be helped. Then again, he's horrible at taking them himself, so he isn't the best role model. Cas, however, is a very obedient angel... which Gabriel hates and loves at the same time. He's the perfect child; always listens, keeps the house clean, never does what Gabriel forbids. He doesn't forbid much, but what he does is strictly for Castiel's safety.

When the younger angel walks in, his dark wings are still dragging the floor. Gabriel rolls his eyes, motioning for the other to sit on the end of his bed while he takes up the middle. He does as told, spreading his wings wide and opening the book he's brought with him. It's a book of Edgar Allen Poe's work, an author Castiel's quickly become obsessed with. It'll pass... last week was a mystery author and the week before was drama.

“You're lucky I groom your wings daily with the way you drag them,” Gabriel scolds. “What have I told you about that?”

“Not to do it,” Cas mutters.

“Then why do you still do it?”

“... I don't know why it matters anyway,” he sighs out. “They're not Heavenly like an angel's wings should be... they're ugly and dark.”

“They're so much more than that, Cassy, don't listen to those other angels... they're just jealous. Father gave you a gift he never gave anyone else, you should be proud he loves you that much. Now, I don't want to hear another negative thing about your wings. They're beautiful and special.”

The younger angel sighs, yet doesn't say anything more. He knows what happens when he does, Gabriel will tug at his feathers hard enough to just hurt. Fingers glide through his feathers, the touch soft and familiar. It sends a sense of security through him. As Gabriel picks through his feathers, using a damp rag to wash them, Castiel's eyelids droop. Slowly, he begins to nod off. This is the only thing that manages to put him to sleep all night, which is one reason why Gabriel insists on doing it. When he starts bobbing forward, Gabriel grips him and carefully lays him on the bed. He finishes up cleaning those wings, watching a shooting star streak across the feathered pitch before disappearing, and then ruffles Castiel's hair affectionately. With a wave of his hands, those wings are tucked back on the plain human eyes can't see.

The next morning Cas is waking in his bed, a blanket drawn over him by his caretaker. He can hear Gabriel moving about downstairs, likely making them breakfast. Sometimes he thinks that food rule is because of the other's growing love of cooking. With a yawn, he considers cheating and zapping some new clothes on him. He thinks better of it and rummages through his closet. Dressed in a blue polo shirt and a pair of white slacks, Castiel heads downstairs. The minute Gabriel sees him, he frowns.

“You know I don't like you dressing like that, it reminds me you're not a cherub anymore,” he whines. “Why can't you wear jeans and a tee shirt or something?”

“I like this outfit, Gabriel,” Cas says a bit affronted. “Besides, I'm heading to the campus today. The library should be quiet, it's Saturday. I wanted to spend the day reading.”

“How the hell did I raise such a little nerd?”

“Probably because you spoiled me when it came to me wanting to read.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, mumbling something about 'video games', and motions for the other to sit down at the small table. Breakfast consists of eggs, bacon, and toast. He's just pouring a glass of orange juice for Cas when he stills. Castiel hasn't tuned in on their brethren since he left Heaven, it only made him homesick for a place he didn't belong, but Gabriel keeps that link open to feed his curiosity. Before he can let the orange juice overflow, Cas gets up and takes the pitcher away.

It takes a long while, however soon the archangel is coming back to him. There is no explanation for now, only the older angel seating himself to eat. Cas barely tastes the food, shoveling it into his mouth as his eyes flicker to look at his brother. Finally, after their plates are cleared and washed up, Gabriel sighs heavily and leans on the counter.

“We'll be having guests, Cassy, so don't stay out too late today,” he informs.

“Guests? We never have guests, Gabriel. Why now?”

“The angels want us to have a _reason_ for being down here,” he nearly spits out. “Micheal has ordered all Earthbound angels to play host to the new breed running about defending the humans. The nephilim are incapable of staying in one place for too long, as they stop aging after a certain amount of years. That means they can't keep a permanent residence. Which means, they'll be staying with angels living in the towns they pass through.”

“... I don't understand,” Cas remarks with a confused squint. “Why would nephilim be wandering the planet? I know that there are very few of them and I know that all humans with the genetic, whether active or dormant, are called 'Hunters'. I know that their job is to hunt and kill any creatures that feed off humans, but... there are hunters that keep permanent residences, aren't there?”

“Yes, but they're human, Cassy,” Gabriel explains patiently. “There are only four nephilim in the United States; two Winchesters, a Harvelle, and a Bradbury. These four are only a few of the hunters born with an active nephilim genetic. It's both a gift and a curse. Since they don't age, humans will find them as odd as they would us. They're angels in essence, born with the capacity of human emotions that usually elude us.”

Cas wants to continue the discussion, as he was never taught about the nephilim race, but he knows he can't be late to the library today. He sighs and gives in to the fact they'll be having guests. Unfortunately, he knows Gabriel well... he's bothered about something. Though he wants nothing more than to ask what, Cas trusts his brother to tell him if it's really detrimental. With a quiet good-bye, the younger angel leaves.

The walk to the library is as uncomfortable as it normally is, the catcalls and lecherous comments ignored. One of the males from a frat on the right always invites him over to 'suck on a lollipop'. The male from a frat across the street offers to take him out for a night of 'dinner and sex'. Even the girls in a house closer to the college giggle and flash him, asking him to make them feel good. He doesn't know where all the human morals go between the stages of child and teenager.

With a labored sigh he finally steps up to the front of the library. It's an old brick building, Gothic in style, with wide stairs. They're framed by two large slabs of concrete that hold up lion statues, divided into three sections by metal railings, and the library's name is scrawled in stone above the arched doorway. It's his safe haven, his home away from home. With a smile he walks into the entrance hall, all his woes of the morning melting away.

His shoes tap against the tiled floor, the long leaves of a potted plant brushing against his cheek. The inside is beautiful, a nice chandelier hanging above him, and the librarian is sitting behind the curved counter of mahogany as per usual. Her feet are propped up on the counter, her body lounging in the high backed stool she's seated in, and she's reading a magazine. She's dressed in torn jeans and a band tee, her bubble gum snapping as she blows a bubble, and he can see a wad of chewed gum stuck to the bottom of her nikes. Her long black locks, slightly curly, are pulled back in a high ponytail to keep the locks from obscuring her vision. The last time he saw her like that, she came to work directly after working out at the gym.

“Hello, Meg,” he greets his friend.

“Clarence!” she says a bit loudly. “How the hell are ya? I been waiting all day for your feathery ass to show up, you're late. Those douches at the frat house giving you a hard time again? Just say the word and I'll kick their asses.”

“Words can't harm me, Meg... but I appreciate the offer,” he states with a small smile.

Cas has met many people, but he's never come across someone like Meg. She isn't a girly type, always dressed in jeans and tee shirts, and whatever is on her mind will inevitably be blurted out. There's no worry over how it'll make someone feel, if it's the truth she's going to say it. Their friendship is very unconventional and even Gabriel doesn't really understand it, but it's the only friend he's ever made. That being the fact, the archangel allows it as long as Castiel doesn't hesitate to smite the demon should she go bad again.

“What author ya stuck on this week, babe?” she questions.

“Um... Edgar Allen Poe,” Cas answers quietly as he glances at her magazine.

“Now that's a guy I can sink my teeth into! Come on, I'll help you find more of his work!”

This is how their days together always start. They converse a little bit, and then the two head off into the towering shelves of books within the two story building. Meg works in the library every weekend and sometimes a few days a week if she's bored, it keeps her out of trouble and she's a closet bookworm herself. She navigates the aisles like a captain in the open ocean, so easy and practiced, and soon they're standing in the correct section.

Just as always, they gather a couple armfuls of books and head back to the front counter. Meg pulls a second high backed stool up beside her vacated one for Cas, stacking the books on either side so they can read together. There's no one else in the library today, Meg mentioned that during their trek, so they're alone and don't have to be quiet. It's a small relief as they fall into the usual companionable silence riddled with soft conversation.

“I won't be able to stay all day like I normally do,” Castiel sighs as he turns the page.

“Why the hell not? Your warden demanding more attention?” Meg snickers. “I honestly don't understand your relationship with him. Are you sure he doesn't wanna bang you or something?”

“I'm positive. He's like my father, you know... he raised me for a long while,” the angel admits sheepishly. “I'm not very good with human interaction, I don't understand many things they say... like that frat boy that keeps offering me a lollipop. Why would he offer me candy everyday?”

“He's not, hun,” Meg remarks with a humored tone. “He's inviting you to suck him off.”

“... Suck him off what?”

“You know... give him head... a blow job?” she tries, with a sigh at his clueless expression. “He wants you to put his dick in your mouth so he can fuck you orally.”

The angels face goes pale at that, yet that's all that's needed. Meg understands Gabriel's worries now, this angel would get himself raped and killed within a day or two. She shakes her head with a chuckle, making a mental note to beat the shit out of that little punk later. No one messes with her adorably clueless friend.

The front door opens and closes, the footsteps of two people wandering in and heading to the back. They don't even say hello, although Meg greets them the minute they pass the front desk. Too absorbed in his book, Cas doesn't even bother looking them over. When he glances at Meg once more, she has a lecherous expression he's come to associate with lust on her face.

“Damn those two were fucking hot as Hell... and I would know,” she smirks. “Did you _see_ them? I wouldn't mind breaking a hotel bed with one of them.”

“... They were aesthetically pleasing?” Cas wonders.

“Fuck, Clarence, don't talk like that. You sound like a damn robot,” she laughs. “And they were _definitely_ pleasing. You need to loosen up, babe. You're so tense I doubt _anyone_ could shove their dick up that ass of yours.”

He opens his mouth to say something back, yet thinks better of it. Even Gabriel has commented on how he needs to relax more. They talk a bit more about relationships, mostly Meg's as Cas has never been interested past a bit of stress relief. Meg likes a good one night stand, but occasionally she'll find someone that catches her fancy for a week or two. This time it's a woman by the name of Ruby. She's another demon, so Meg doesn't expect this relationship to last very long... but she knows it'll be fun while it lasts.

As they converse over their books, they can hear the footsteps of the two Meg's declared her next fling... hopefully a threesome. Most of the things she says Castiel overlooks, he knows she's just a very talkative person. Some of it he barely understands and she has to explain. Considering the fact she's a demon, she has an over abundance of patience for the curious angel.

“So, you never told me why you need to leave early,” she accuses. “I thought we were gonna go out for dinner and shit today.”

“I'm so sorry, Meg, it was last minute. Gabriel was told to expect company and he wants me there when they arrive. Hopefully tomorrow we can go out for dinner.”

“No shit, man. We don't get to spend time together anymore.”

“It's not intentional, I promise.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she sighs as she turns a page of her book. “It's just... I've never had a friend like you. You're reliable, you don't care about my past, you're always there when I need you... doesn't it bother you that I'm your only friend? I mean... shouldn't you have some angel friends or something?”

There's a long bout of silence, the demon glancing toward Cas curiously. She's never asked a question he hasn't answered promptly before. His gorgeous blue eyes are filled with sadness and distant memory, the angel frowning slightly. Though he's staring at the pages before him, it's easy to tell he doesn't see what's written there. Just as she recognizes the pain of those memories in his eyes, opening her mouth to say he doesn't have to answer, Cas sighs and replies to the inquiry.

“... I don't prefer the companionship of my brethren,” he says quietly.

“... Would you like to tell me why, Clarence?” she wonders carefully.

“I don't belong in Heaven, I'm not like them,” he admits shamefully. “Even my wings are different from theirs. They're so colorful and bright and Heavenly, but mine... mine are just ugly.”

“I can't imagine anything about you to be ugly, Clarence,” Meg offers consolingly. “You're beautiful on the inside and out! I mean, who else would give someone like me a second chance? You're wonderful! Probably even better than any of those tools in Heaven!”

“Thank you, Meg,” he smiles softly. “You really are my best friend... even if you weren't my only friend.”

She laughs and pats him on the back, the sound lively and joyous. If anything, Meg knows how to live life to the fullest. The rummaging in the back continues. The two are getting curious now, wondering what those two could possibly be doing. Meg sighs and leaves her book open on the counter to the page she's on. Reluctantly, she heads over to see if they need any help. She may want to spend time with Cas, but she still has a job to do.

He goes back to his book, stretching out his hearing to listen to his friend. The conversation starts innocently enough, a man asking about the strange death a week ago. A jock had died during a frat party. He had fallen asleep in an empty room and they found him dead the next day, no clues to be found. Gabriel suspects a succubus, though even angels have difficulty tracking them down. It would seem the strange death has attracted the FBI if what Agent Smith says is true. He has a partner, Cas knows this by the footsteps, however they don't say much. They seem to be putting about behind Meg.

There's a clatter of something falling to the floor, the agent asking Meg to grab it for him. Suddenly, she hisses in pain and Castiel's eyes dart in that direction. Meg shouts out, the sounds of books toppling to the floor nearly drowning them out, and the angel rounds the counter to get to her. The dark haired woman rushes from between the aisles, falling and skidding along the tiles until she's halfway to Cas. A tall man with long sandy brown hair is just behind her, raising a black blade up and bringing it down. Meg screams and covers her head with her arms... but the blade never touches her. She peeks open an eye to find it lodged to the hilt in Castiel's forearm.

“What the fuck?” the tall man murmurs in shock.

The angel tilts his head to the side as he gazes upon the knife in his arm, reaching one hand over and yanking it from his limb. There's no blood, which only has the man in front of him ready to attack. Cas doesn't care for him, turning his back to face the demon he's protecting. Meg is in awe, though he can sense fear beneath it. He knows the blade the man used, it's a demon blade. Meg had one and told him all about it when they were comfortable enough with each other. In return Cas told her about the weapon of the angels, though Gabriel refuses to let him near them.

The second agent hurries to help out, skidding to a stop at the sight of the new threat. Cas doesn't look much like a threat, more like a professor that trains for long distance runs in his free time... it's not too far off. At the moment, he stands completely relaxed with a tilted head and confusion in his eyes. Meg is just standing from the floor, keeping the angel between herself and the men after her.

“Are you alright, Meg?” he asks without a care for those behind him.

“Yeah, Clarence, I'm fine... thanks to you,” she murmurs.

There's the sound of a shot gun going off, the angel not moving an inch as his back takes the brunt of the attack. His polo shirt is riddled with tiny holes now. With an irritated sigh he spares a glance for the two watching. The shot gun belongs to the second man. It's a sawed off and was likely hidden in his long coat when he came in. He's not as tall at the six foot four man beside him, but he's still taller than Cas.

“Meg, please leave,” the angel states. “There's no need for you to be here right now, I'll call you when everything has been dealt with.”

“I'm not leaving you here all on your own,” she frowns.

“What do you know, a monster with a conscience,” the shorter agent scoffs. “Isn't that a first.”

“Go fuck yourself!” the demon snaps. “Clarence is my friend, I'm not leaving him here with you two bloodthirsty assholes!”

The shorter of the two smirks, cocking the shotgun and taking aim once more. The discarded knife is back within the taller agent's hand, his body in an aggressive stance that uses his height for intimidation. Silence is deafening at the moment, senses heightened and tension at it's thickest. Someone slides a foot along the tile, getting ready to launch themselves at their opponent... and then the front door opens.

A presence Castiel is familiar with meanders in, the angel letting loose a breath of relief. The two agents hide their weapons, yet don't remove their gaze from their targets. Gabriel carries himself with an air of arrogance and mischief, his ever present grin falling a bit at the sight of the face-off. He hums to himself, noting a cut in Castiel's arm and tears in his shirt. That's all that's needed for the archangel to get pissed off. Gravity within the room seems to grow heavier, a blast of wind rushing outward from his form and slamming into everything surrounding him. He tries so hard to keep his cool.

“Cassy, you forgot your wallet,” he says in a playful scold. “What have I told you about remembering it? I can't have you missing lunch because you have no money, now can I?”

“I... uh... guess not,” the younger angel mumbles.

“And what should I find when I wander in but my precious little brother, whom I've raised since he was but a cherub, injured and awaiting his end,” the archangel states with a slightly unhinged laugh. “Now, give me one _very_ good reason why I shouldn't smite the both of you for this insult!”

“Gabriel?” the taller of the two wonders. “The archangel? We're the nephilim.”

The archangel groans in irritation. Of all the reasons they could possibly find, they had to come up with the absolute best. Cas walks with Meg over to his brother, knowing introductions and explanations are on their way. Hopefully they're enough to dissuade Meg's death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tempers calmed down, Gabriel manages to get everyone sitting down. Ever the reasonable hunter, Sam attempts to make amends and give explanations. Afterward, they leave Meg behind and head for home. after a slight hold up near the frat houses, they enter the Milton house. Gabriel is quick to dole out his rules, which are mainly for show... save one. That one is made with the knowledge of Dean's reputation as a womanizer. With nesting season fast approaching, Gabriel isn't chancing Dean playing with Castiel's heart so callously. Dean, of course, can't help but get close to the one angel he's forbidden to go near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I don't remember if I updated yesterday... probably not. I'm sick and I went to the hospital yesterday, so I doubt I found the time. I apologize for that. =( Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update!

Tension hasn't eased up any now that Gabriel is here. In fact, it's only gotten worse. He's not happy about the state of his little brother, the archangel healing the younger angel before snapping his shirt back to it's original state. He has Meg and Cas sit back where they were behind the counter, the two nephilim set at the nearest table, and he leans against the counter between. He's not about to allow more harm to his charge.

The weapons were taken away before they sat down, the archangel zapping them into his house for now. Silence is heavy as everyone glares at each other, no one certain what to say first. There's many things they _want_ to say, but the majority will either get someone smote out or punched. Finally, Meg is the one that ends the quiet with a low whistle.

“Wow, I can cut the tension in here with a fucking knife,” she mutters. “How about you guys spit out whatever the hell you need to say, and then get the fuck out of my library. You're gonna scare off what little customers I get on Saturdays.”

“I'm so sorry for all this, Meg,” Cas murmurs.

“Don't be, Clarence,” she states. “You're not the one that came busting in trying to kill me.”

There's a scoff from the table, the shorter male voicing his displeasure with the fact they _didn't_ manage to kill her. Gabriel sends a warning glare that's ignored with a petulant pout. Once more things are barreling toward unbearable. Cas sighs and stands up, all eyes on him as he turns away from them all and picks up his abandoned book. If he's going to be sitting in silence, he might as well get some reading done.

“Okay, look, I'm sorry we didn't know who he was,” the taller male sighs out. “Unlike you angels, nephilim can't sense the origin of a supernatural creature... we just know it isn't human. In all honesty, we thought that girl there was the succubus we came looking for.”

“Awe, that's so sweet!” Meg grins. “Did you hear that, Clarence? They thought I was a being of sexual instincts and extreme beauty.”

“... They also tried to kill you,” he points out.

“... Way to rain on my parade, handsome,” she sighs.

“What parade? Were you going to have a parade today? Why didn't you tell me?” he wonders innocently.

She can't help but chuckle at his clueless nature, it's one of the traits she just loves about him. At first she thought he was faking it, but after a while it became all too clear he's just that innocent and naïve. From the table comes a mumbled 'are you serious' and a snort of humor. Gabriel allows it, only because he knows how silly his charge can come off at times. Cas doesn't know why everyone is so humored, yet it doesn't matter. He drops his gaze to the book.

He doesn't get to read much, however, as the shorter agent can't help speaking to him. After all, the angel protected his friend like a badass and now... now he's just a bumbling idiot. The change is strange and it throws the two newbies for a loop.

“Was he dropped on his head as a child?” he questions.

“... Uh... Maybe,” Gabriel says hesitantly. “Not that it matters any. He's an angel, all illnesses and injuries are automatically healed. And my baby brother's remarks are hardly what we should be talking about right now. Your actions are completely unwarranted! You were to head to the house immediately after arriving, not go out on your own and cause chaos!”

“We're really sorry about that, Gabriel,” the taller agent offers. “Joshua didn't visit us until we had already checked into a hotel. We had planned to work today and then check in with you tonight. We didn't plan on picking up on the wrong creature, we weren't aware there was more than one.”

“Okay, okay,” the archangel huffs. “Well, you obviously know me... who the fuck are you two?”

“I'm Sam Winchester,” the taller male states. “And this is my older brother Dean. And your brother is... Clarence?”

“What the fuck? No!” Gabriel scoffs. “ _Meg_ calls him that, his name is Castiel.”

“So, Cas,” Dean says curiously. “You're not too good with people are you?”

“My name is Castiel. And I get along well with humans, but most of their references are lost upon me,” he says with a slight frown. “I've been learning, but there are so many it's getting difficult to keep up.”

The Winchesters are curious about the relationship of the two angels, as they've never come across two in one household before. They had always figured the angels didn't get along to the point they could live together. Gabriel is obviously an exception, as they've heard stories about him. Apparently, he has quite a mean streak and cares little for the rules his brethren lay down.

After explanations, Gabriel suggests they head back home and deal with things later. Cas says good-bye to Meg sadly, who quickly checks him out a few books and slides them over to him. The demon gives him a kiss on the cheek, which has the nephilim gawking in shock once more, and then they're exiting the library.

Cas lags behind the other three, a book open in his hands as he reads. Gabriel looks back to make sure he's still following every now and then. When they reach the frat houses, the younger angel doesn't even notice... until he's stopped by one of his students from Calculus. The young man is on the football team, his body well muscled and his face angular in its beauty. His name is Chris.

“Excuse me,” Cas says politely before trying to walk around him.

“I've been looking for you, Prof,” Chris comments. “I wanted you to tutor me tonight. I thought maybe _I_ could teach _you_ a lesson or two in return.”

“I can assure you there is very little you'll be able to teach me that I don't already know.”

“Oh, I know one thing,” the jock chuckles as he moves into Castiel's personal space. “I can teach you _exactly_ why your precious older brother doesn't want you in our frat house.”

“I can do without that lesson, thank you.”

Cas tries to step around him, yet the student pins him to the gate with his front. One arm is over the angel's head to hold him inches from Castiel's nose, the other reaching down to grab the brunette's groin shamelessly. It's about that time Gabriel glances back at his brother. Sam notes the exact second he snaps, his golden eyes alight with indignation and fury. He sends Dean to deal with things, afraid the human might get killed if the archangel does.

The shorter hunter hurries over, rolling his eyes as he does so. If the angel isn't strong enough to stand up for himself, why the hell is he even allowed out of Heaven? He catches part of their conversation, the young angel adamantly refusing any advances as politely as possible and his attacker getting more aggressive with each refusal. Finally, the hunter is standing behind the guy.

“Hey, babe, this guy bothering you?” he asks.

“Who the hell are you?” Chris spits out at the challenge.

“I'm Dean,” he answers. “And that's _my_ piece of ass.”

“The hell he is!”

A punch is thrown, which Dean dodges deftly. He answers it with a knee to the guy's gut, watching disinterestedly as he drops like a fly. Castiel's jaw drops, the angel blinking in shock. Dean reaches over and guides him away from the fence and jock eager to jump him. There's no words exchanged, the hunter just pushing Cas toward the other two. This gives the angel time to take in the nephilim. He has short brown hair and tan skin, his body lithely muscled and sturdy, and his eyes are the most vivid green Cas has ever seen. His mouth goes dry at the sight of them. Dean stands at six foot one, not much taller than the angel's five foot eight. He wonders what the hunter's wings would look like.

Back at the house, the hunters are ushered to the living room to sit. Usually Gabriel and Castiel would unfurl their wings within their home, but this time they have guests. They won't let loose their wings again until the Winchesters are gone. Not only do they feel it's like showcasing their underwear, but they're not entirely sure the nephilim have their own. They don't want to cause jealousy or anything.

“Okay, here's the rules,” Gabriel sighs. “I don't have many. You don't touch my food unless it's served to you, you don't touch my room unless I allow it, and you don't touch Cassy... _Ever_! Understand?”

“Whoa, what's with the overbearing father act?” Dean snorts.

“Nesting season is coming up fast, you'll likely still be here when it falls upon us,” he explains tersely. “Cassy has never been through nesting season when other angels or nephilim are present, I've never taken him back to Heaven for the ceremony. If _either_ of you touch him, I'll smite you so bad your soul will remember it in Purgatory!”

“No offense, dude, but isn't that _his_ choice?” the green-eyed hunter remarks.

“Yes, it is. Cassy's an _alpha_ angel, so he can choose whomever he wants to nest with,” Gabriel smiles proudly. “But I _won't_ have anyone coercing him with false declarations and empty advances! Don't think I haven't heard of your reputation, Dean Winchester! Touch my baby brother and I'll _kill_ you!”

There's a long silence, the hunters glancing between the two angels warily. Cas looks nothing if not embarrassed, shifting uneasily and keeping his eyes on the floor, and the two can't help feeling sorry for him. As much as Gabriel's words make him uncomfortable, however, Castiel says nothing. He kicks his shoes off to set by the entrance, shuffling upstairs to his room. It isn't long until he hears the other three following, so he quickly shuts his door in an attempt to bypass getting disturbed.

Dean Winchester is a loud and brash male, he oozes masculinity and hits on anything with breasts big enough to catch his eye. He doesn't find many things interesting, gets close to no one but his brother, and would rather cut out his own tongue than participate in the nesting ceremony. He had honestly thought nephilim weren't allowed, but when Joshua told them of Gabriel's hospitality... he also invited them to join. It's very rare a nephelim manages to unfurl their wings and actually control the plain they set on, most have to have their wings and abilities bound as they're beyond their control, but the Winchesters managed. Though their abilities are still bound, as neither have managed to learn the patience it takes to control them, their wings are not.

When he first saw Castiel in that library, he hated him. There was just something about the other, protecting a monster like he was, that pissed him off. Then the angel had spoken with Meg and he thought perhaps he was just slow in the head. Now, however, he understands what the problem is. Gabriel is sheltering him. Maybe not completely, maybe it's true that Castiel just has difficulties learning human references, but it's there below the surface. He can sense it, because Sam does the same with him. He's not a beta, but an omega, which can sometimes be worse. He's a male with the ability to shape life, or an 'egg'. Only beta and omega angels have this precious gift. He can't help but think that with sarcasm.

“This is your room,” Gabriel points out. “Mine is right here at the end of the hall and Cassy's is near the stairway... Don't go there! Pass the door without even _looking_ at it! The bathroom is right across the hall from his room, don't mix them up. Cassy doesn't like locking his door, so walking in is really easy.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it,” Dean rolls his eyes. “Don't touch your fucking brother. I don't think that'll be a problem, okay? Fuck.”

“I'm sorry about Dean's attitude,” Sam apologizes quietly. “Unlike fully fledged angels, nephilim still need sleep... he's running on about eight hours in the last four days. We're just going to take a quick power nap if you don't mind, we need to catch up on our sleep.”

“That's fine,” Gabriel smiles. “I don't mind at all. I'll be home all day if you need anything. I'm not sure about Cassy, I think he made plans with Meg for tonight.”

Sam says nothing about the odd friendship, though the questions are just swimming in his eyes. The archangel decides right then and there that Sam is his favorite. Dean's already crashed out on the bed, not even out of his clothes, and Sam slowly shuts the door before joining him. There are two twin beds in the room, so Sam takes the one closest to the door.  It's a habit born of his alpha instinct and the need to protect his omega brother. Their bags are set on the dresser, which holds a large mirror, and a closet is slightly open across from the entrance.

It's a cozy little room decorated in light blues and whites, a reminder of Heaven though Castiel wasn't thinking that when he put it together, and it serves to relax the taller Winchester. Dean shifts on his bed, turning his head to glance at his brother.

“So, what do you think?” he wonders.

“I think we should stay away from Castiel,” Sam chuckles.

“He's interesting, that Cas guy. He seems like he'd be fun to hang around at least,” Dean muses aloud. “I mean, just to watch him interact with that demon bitch was hilarious enough. I haven't wanted to laugh like that in forever!”

“You should stay away from him, Dean,” Sam frowns slightly. “Gabriel doesn't seem like he's kidding around, he's seriously protective of his little brother. Just because you're an omega doesn't mean shit, you're very good at manipulating creatures and humans to get what you want.”

“I don't want to fuck the guy, Sammy!” Dean sighs in exasperation. “There are plenty of hot college girls to fuck around here, I don't need some dude with wings. I just thought it would be cool to take him out for a drink or something. You know, show him a side of the world his brother doesn't let him see.”

“Don't make me fight with him, Dean!” Sam warns. “I may be an alpha, but he's a fucking _archangel_! I don't stand a chance against him, he'll kick my ass faster than you can pick up a chick at the bar!”

Dean rolls his eyes and slides from his bed, mumbling something about 'taking a piss'. Sam isn't fooled, his brother is going to go bother the one angel he's been forbidden to go around. He gets tired of Dean toeing every line ever given to him, but he understands why he does it. As an omega he's given a thousand rules and expectations to follow... he spits on them all. Dean is the type to pave his own way or die trying. With a sigh, the taller male prays he isn't stupid enough to get caught. He rolls onto his side and tucks his pillow under his head to sleep.

The shorter Winchester stands outside Castiel's bedroom door, clearing his throat before raising his fist to rap on the wooden barrier. It's opened before his knuckles even ghost against it. Large blue eyes are pinning him curiously, the angel tilting his head minutely in question. The hunter is at a loss for words, stunned by the pull those orbs have to them. After a moment, he forces his green eyes away and clears his throat again.

“Hey, Cas,” he greets. “I just thought, maybe... you know... you could use someone to talk to.”

“... Just talk?”

“Yeah, man, just talk. I promise, I won't try anything. It's just... well... Sammy's sleeping and I'm a bit buzzed from all the caffeine I downed yesterday and today... I just... I'm wired and I can't sleep...”

“You're rambling.”

“... Yeah, perfect sign of too much caffeine,” he sighs.

Warily, Cas glances around for his brother, and then steps aside for Dean to enter his room. In passing, the angel can smell the omega scent sticking close to the man's skin. It's hidden by cologne and deodorant, but it's still there if someone gets close enough. The scent smells of apple pie, but it's covered with car leather and grease beneath the cologne and deodorant. Knowing it would be rude to blatantly point out his status, even in surprise, Cas keeps his mouth shut.

Dean avoids the bed, positive the archangel would flip shit if he walks in on them sitting there together, and instead sits in a desk chair. There's only a single chair, which leaves the angel on the edge of the bed. Silence hangs heavy in the air for a short while. Cas is waiting for the hunter to bring up what he wants, yet Dean is trying to pick out the best conversation from the millions of questions circling his mind.

“So... Why haven't you participated in the nesting ceremony?” Dean wonders randomly.

“... I don't wish to speak of that topic,” Cas says quietly.

“... Okay,” the hunter draws out. “I've never really met an angel before. I've met two other nephelim... Joe is a good friend and Charlie is like a little sister to me... but I've never really met an angel. They seem to stay out of our business as long as we don't bother them.”

“I've never met a nephilim,” Cas admits. “Gabriel told me of their existence, though not in detail. You and your brother are the first one's I actually have the chance to interact with.”

Dean nods in understanding. He wonders if he and Sam are intimidating to Cas, as the angels certainly have that effect on them. The fact the younger angel refuses to speak of the nesting ceremony in Heaven fascinates him, the questions only piling up on that topic, however he refrains from pursuing it. The hunter slouches in the chair and sets his feet up on Castiel's desk, folding his hands over his stomach.

Those green pools are like a magnet, a magnet that shines like two emeralds. Cas finds it's difficult to turn away from them. Dean watches him with an intensity the angel returns, the pull between them something neither has ever felt before. It's easily ignored and pushed to the back of their minds.

“Your brother seems like an asshole, no offense,” Dean comments. “I mean, I understand the need to protect you, Sammy's the same with me, but... it's like he doesn't let you do anything.”

“He lets me do whatever I please,” Cas responds. “The only thing he won't let me do is travel on my own and interact with the men in that frat house off school grounds. Anything else and I can do it, even my friendship with Meg.”

“Yeah... I just don't get that.”

“Neither does Gabriel. I have trouble making friends with humans, I don't fully understand them and I come off as strange. Meg isn't like that, she knows why I have trouble relating to the humans around me. She may not have that problem herself, but she understands. We get along well and she looks out for me.”

“A demon... looking out for an angel,” Dean scoffs. “Now I've heard everything.”

“She's trying very hard to live among the humans without conflict,” Cas says in defense of Meg. “I help her as much as possible. She calls me her 'sponsor'.”

The hunter laughs at that, unable to help himself. If only finding peace between humans and monsters were as easy as giving them an angelic sponsor. The more he learns about Cas the more interesting the angel is to him. There's movement in the hallway and the hunter stiffens, holding his breath at the threat of the archangel locating him. Cas checks the clock on his bedside and then moves toward the door.

When he opens it, he blocks the view of his desk with his body. Gabriel is grinning at him, just on his way to wake the hunters in the guest room. The archangel can sense Dean's presence in his brother's room, a slight frown twitching at the corner of his lips. Though he wants nothing more than to kick the little pretty boy out of his fucking house, he knows Castiel wouldn't allow him into his room without good reason. The scent of hormones aren't filling the air... they're not even slightly higher than the norm... and that helps him overlook the ignored rule.

“Dinnertime, Cassy,” he states. “I was just gonna go wake our guest.”

“... Guests.”

“I'm sorry?”

“We have two guests,” Cas corrects in confusion.

“Yes, we do, but only one is asleep behind that door,” Gabriel points out. “The other is inside your room. After I _specifically_ told him to leave you alone.”

“We were just talking.”

“You don't have to explain yourself to me, Cassy,” the other waves off. “As long as you invited him in and he's not putting the moves on you, I'm happy. Now, how about you two head downstairs while I wake up Samsquatch.”

Castiel's eyes go large at the nickname, surprised his older brother took a shining to Sam so quickly. Normally it takes him a lot longer. With a slight nod, he turns away from the door and Gabriel continues to the guest room. Dean doesn't need to be told there's food waiting a second time, already on his feet with an eager expression on his face. Unlike angels, nephilim still have human needs. While Cas and Gabriel play human, not eating can be fatal to the hunters.

The angels stare in shock as the hunters eat across from them. Gabriel had to zap in a bigger table and two more chairs to fill their needs, though it'll go once the hunters do. At the moment, the two are nearly gorging themselves on the t-bone steaks and side salad. At the sight of their disbelieving eyes, Sam has the decency to look embarrassed.

“Sorry. We must look like pigs,” he murmurs with a blush. “It's just... we don't get home cooked meals... like... at all. Our daily diet is pretty much gas station food, junk food, and fast food.”

“No, I get it,” Gabriel waves off. “I just wasn't expecting to cook for two malnourished nephilim. I'll just cook a second helping for you two...”

“You don't have to do that,” the taller male says. “This is fine...”

“No, no. It'll be a snap,” the archangel winks with a saucy smirk. “You guys eat as much as you want, there's plenty more I assure you. So, Cassy, what are you planning for tomorrow?”

Both hunters seem interested in what the answer will be. They watch as Cas plays with his food, which he's been doing after finishing half his steak. The younger angel is a bit surprised at the question, as he was positive Gabriel already knew his plans for tomorrow. Perhaps he's just asking for the benefit of their two guests. With a mental shrug, the blue-eyed angel decides it just doesn't matter in the long run.

“I'm going to the library tomorrow,” Cas informs as he picks at his salad. “Meg gets off early, so we're going out to dinner and we might see a movie. We had planned it last week, but I couldn't go today.”

“What, like a date?” Dean asks in shock. “With a demon? And angel dating a demon!”

“No, we're just friends,” the angel says adamantly. “That's usually how we spend our Saturdays, but lately we've both been rather busy. It'll be nice to spend time with her again.”

“Why don't you take these two with you, Cassy?” Gabriel inquires. “Show them around campus, since that's where their target is likely hiding out... maybe get them acquainted with the students Meg hangs out with. They might know more about the attack than you and Meg do.”

“I suppose I can do that.”

“Great! Meg can hunt down some books on myth and such, and then you can all spend the day together!”

Castiel isn't the type to challenge his older brother, he's rather passive aggressive the majority of the time, so he simply nods in agreement and finishes his dinner. Afterward, the group of four crowds into the living room to watch a couple movies. Halfway through the first of the movies, which doesn't really agree with them all, Dean and Gabriel get into a popcorn war. As the two celebrate their immaturity, Sam and Cas take cover with a blanket draped over their heads and shoulders. The movie is more their type, which leaves the other two bored enough to misbehave... they get to pick the second.

It isn't long and bedtime is creeping up on them. Sam is snoozing against Castiel's side, which he doesn't mind in the least, and Dean is crashed in the corner of the couch by his brother. His head tilted to rest on the back of the cushions, mouth slightly open and a soft snore escaping him now and then. Gabriel rouses them as he turns off the television.

“Okay, guys, get your asses upstairs,” he states. “I'm gonna get Cassy to bed. Whatever you do, _do not_ enter his room! Don't even peek in, got it? Just get your asses to bed and go back to sleep!”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam yawns. “Come on, Dean.”

The shorter hunter follows his brother, yet glances back at the two angels curiously. Gabriel knows that look, he _created_ that look, and he makes a mental note to lock the damn door before grooming his brother. With a sigh, he and Cas begin their nightly routine. This time, however, they have to work around two more bodies in the house. Showers are divided up; two people can take them at night and the other two in the morning. Sam and Cas get the nighttime shower, the angel allowing his guest to go first. Though he really can't tell much difference between hot and cold, Sam will definitely feel if the hot water is used up.

Gabriel is sitting on his bed when he enters in his usual pajama pants and matching shirt. This time they're the color of the grass. He shuts his door and takes his place at the foot of the bed, leaning forward a bit after removing his shirt and unfurling his dark wings. Neither of them are aware that Dean is in the hallway, peeking through the keyhole in absolute astonishment. He's always heard that angels were bright and pure and beautiful... but Cas is more beautiful than anything he's ever imagined. Dark and mysterious and almost brooding. Not the angel of fable, however so much more in the hunter's eyes. At that moment he knows he's gone starry-eyed, cursing himself for it before backing up to the guest room.

“Cassy, when the nesting ceremony starts don't think you can't participate because of what I said,” Gabriel says softly as he preens the other's feathers. “You're an adult and it's your right to locate a mate to nest with if that's what you want.”

“I don't want to be among the angels,” he sighs. “They hate me... I'll never find a mate among them, so why bother trying at all?”

“Listen, I know they're not the most supportive of your differences,” the archangel states almost exasperatedly. “That shouldn't stop you from trying, though. Somewhere out there is an omega or beta that will look past all the rumors and gossip, that will love you for you and not the color of your wings. You're a wonderful guy, Cassy, they'd be lucky to have you.”

“... Why didn't you ever participate?” Cas wonders suddenly. “You had plenty of chances. I know you used to tell them you didn't want to leave me alone when I was younger, Gabriel. You can't use that excuse anymore. You should find a mate, too.”

“I _choose_ to be single, Cas,” the older angel says fondly. “The angels in Heaven are a pain in the ass, they try to control me. I need a mate that understands I'm a free spirit, that I'm not like the others and I refused the leash of orders to live my way. I'm not just an angel, you know, I was brought up by Odin... I'm Loki and I love my freedom.”

Cas knows what the other is talking about... it's just a more roundabout way to say 'angels are arrogant assholes and I don't want to be around them'. It's basically another way to say exactly what the younger male said. He smirks to himself, his eyes drifting shut at the gentle cleansing of his wings. He's out not long after.

In the guest room, Dean has already gotten his scolding. His brother swears he does this on purpose, trying to get them both killed for reasons unknown. Though Sam is pissed off and has a bitch-face firmly planted on his features, he can't help wondering what Gabriel would forbid them from seeing.

“I saw his wings, Sammy,” Dean sighs out dreamily. “They were... gorgeous.”

“His wings? Seriously?”

“Yeah, man. They were like the night sky, so black and filled with stars... and they were fucking huge! I bet they're soft to touch.”

“Who knows, they obviously don't want us seeing them,” Sam shrugs off. “Go to sleep, Dean.”

He's lying on his back staring at the ceiling. While Sam is taken by slumber, his soft breathes filling the room, Dean finds nothing of the sort. He has an itch, one that needs to be scratched although it never will. He wants to touch those dark feathers. The hunter closes his eyes, turning onto his side to face his brother. Dean always sleeps as close to the side of the bed as possible, just to be near his brother and that small sense of safety familial bonds give him. He'll dream of those wings tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching sight of Castiel's wings, Dean has been acting strangely. Gabriel notices and can't help but interrogate Sam. Afterward, the hunters set out with Cas to do some research. Meg is less than happy at the sigh of her would-be killers, but helps them if only for Cas. Though not without nurturing Dean's jealousy in the process. With research finished, the trio joins Meg for the day's activities. Their first stop is the bowling alley, where they're to meet her friends on campus. Though Sam is wary of them at first, the appearance of an old friend soothes his nerves. Throughout the night, the nephilim bond with Meg's friends and find they're extremely easy to get along with. They've also managed to give them quite the lead on their target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, we have a problem. I only have up to chapter 7 (which has yet to be written) done. That means we're closing in on the point where you have to wait for unknown lengths of time. I'm leaving it up to you guys. Do you want me to start posting another fic to ease your wait, or would you rather wait until this one is finished?

The next morning is spent in relative silence, the older hunter unable to hide his blatant staring at Castiel. Though the younger angel seems unaware of it... it doesn't escape Gabriel's notice. Sam doesn't seem worried about the extra attention sent Castiel's way, so the older angel bides his time. He keeps an eagle eye on Dean, though, especially when he's close to Cas.

After breakfast, Dean jumps in the shower and Gabriel sits down with Sam. The younger Winchester is reading the newspaper. Gabriel watches as Cas shuffles around the living room, searching for his library book no doubt. The mischievous angel 'misplaced' it to keep him busy for now. Although he's probably very irritated, the blue-eyed man neither looks nor sounds it.

“Should I tell him it's behind the television?” Sam murmurs.

“I have no clue how you know that... but no,” Gabriel comments in surprise. “I want to talk to you about your brother. He seems to be acting... strange. I know we only met yesterday, but he certainly doesn't come off as the type to go all doe-eyed.”

“He's not,” Sam shrugs. “He's been like that since last night. I don't think he slept well at all last night, he kept mumbling about wings or some shit.”

“Wings?”

“Yeah, he told me last night that he saw Cas's wings,” the taller man replies as though talking of the weather. “He sounded like a lovesick chick. Talking about how they were so beautiful and everything. I ignored him and went to sleep.”

Though ice filled Gabriel's veins at the mention of Dean seeing his little brother's wings, he's also shocked at the statement made after. No one has ever spoken of his wings in such a manner save for Gabriel himself. It's a nice change and he's beginning to think the hunter was made for his brother... and then he recalls all the stories of his loose bedside manner and shuts the door on that theory. Cas deserves better than a playboy looking for the next good fuck.

The campus is bright and sunny today, most of the students still sleeping off hangovers and those out and about the more studious ones. Castiel greets a few as they pass, the students waving in return before whispering to one another. It's always like that, especially with the girls. They always like to chatter about how cute he is or how adorable he can be. Cas ignores it, just as he does the frat boys on a daily basis. Dean doesn't like the attention he's getting, which throws him off his usual game considering he normally doesn't give a damn.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam wonders. “You're acting a bit off today.”

“I _feel_ a bit off,” he frowns. “These women are driving me nuts, they just can't keep their eyes from undressing him.”

“Dude, you've got it bad,” the taller snickers. “Why don't you just bend over for him and get it over with?”

“Shut the fuck up, you know I don't bend over for anyone! Not even him.”

Cas stops a few feet ahead of them, glancing back to make sure he didn't lose them along the many twists and turns. The campus can be a maze if not handled correctly. When Dean feels that intense gaze on him, he shivers and snaps his mouth shut quickly. Nearly stumbling over his own feet if not for his younger brother. The taller male guides him forward, stepping up beside the angel before Cas heads into the library with them.

Meg is lounging at the desk just like yesterday, a new magazine open before her. At the sight of her best friend, she grins and opens her mouth to give her usual greeting. When the hunters stroll in behind him, however, she falls off her stool in an attempt at a quick dive for cover. Dean laughs out loud at that, holding his stomach and in tears by the time Sam hits some sense into him.

“It's okay, Meg, I'll watch them around you,” Cas promises. “Gabriel thought you could help them find books on Succubi and maybe introduce them to your college friends. Just so they can get more information on the recent death.”

“... Hunters... want _my_ help,” she scoffs. “Yeah right.”

“Please, Meg. If not for them, then for me?”

“You're so lucky I love you, Clarence,” she huffs. “If anyone else played that damn card, I would gut them like a fucking fish! Let's go, jail bait, I don't have all fucking day.”

“... Which one of us is jail bait?” Dean wonders with a slight frown.

Sam shrugs, uncaring, and follows the demon that walks beside Castiel. They seem so comfortable together, almost like himself and Dean, though the bond of siblings seems a stretch for these two. Then again, in all honesty they shouldn't even be friends. Perhaps a sibling bond isn't that difficult to see between them. The four weave through the aisles of books, heading toward the back area, and then Meg stops by a ladder on wheels. The top wheels are hooked to a railing above the top shelf, which squeaks loudly when she pulls it over. Cas holds the ladder as Meg climbs it, watching carefully in case she should slip.

The woman pulls an armful of books from the shelf, about four thick leather bounds, and tries to descend without falling. She gasps as her balance shifts, the angel reaching up to help without thinking. His hand is on her ass as the other grips the ladder. Sam glances at Dean, finding his older brother seething at the sight. He bites his bottom lip to keep from saying anything.

“Thanks, Clarence,” Meg remarks as he helps her down. “Thought I was gonna have to heal a broken neck for a minute there.”

“I wouldn't let you get hurt, you know that,” he states with a small smile.

“Alright, enough of this mushy chick shit,” Dean mutters. “Let's get to researching.”

He storms off toward the front of the library, leaving behind two confused creatures and one humored sibling. Sam knows exactly what's going on, Dean is jealous and he doesn't want Castiel showing Meg more attention than him... he sees her as competition for the angel's affections. He can't help but find that funny, as Dean's never had to worry about competition or having trouble getting whoever he wants. Castiel is going to be different, he's not a woman Dean can charm into his bed. This is going to be a fight he thought he'd never have to endure.

They head back to the front, joining Dean at the table as they pass out the books. He sends the demon a glare for her troubles, in return she rolls her eyes. They sit quietly for a long time reading through all sorts of succubus lore, searching for a way to kill them. Cas loves to read anyway, so although he knows all this already he skims through the books anyhow.

“This blows,” Meg and Dean say at the same time.

Startled at their unison, they glance at each other with wide eyes before those glares settle back in place. Sam has learned to ignore Dean's complaining long ago, so when he starts up again he barely hears him. Cas, on the other hand, can't help but look their way at the outburst. Once more Meg and Dean are trying to ignore one another.

It worries him that they aren't getting along, however he knows Meg is a very difficult person to get along with anyway... Dean just seems to share that personality trait. Sam seems to be a very easy going person, which is a breath of fresh air after dealing with so many snappish students. He seems easy to get along with and, should you be lucky enough to call him a friend, very loyal.

“I hate research,” the older Winchester grumbles. “Isn't there someone we can go question or something? I need to get out of here and get some fresh air... I think I'm allergic to the smell of books.”

“Dean, if you read as much as you talked, you'd be finished by now,” Sam comments lightly.

“Bite me, bitch.”

“Suck it, jerk.”

“Wow, you two are so mature,” Meg scoffs.

Cas sends her a questioning glance, as just yesterday she was in a debate with a football player about whether a cartoon character was awesome or not. He doesn't bring it up, however she knows what he's thinking. He goes back to his book, catching Dean's green gaze on him out of the corner of his eye. He can't help the little smirk that touches his lips.

“Anybody find anything?” Sam sighs.

“You have to kill them in the dream they're invading,” Cas remarks. “With a silver knife to the heart. I would be quick about it though, they're quite aggressive when hungry.”

“Wait... you knew the whole time how to kill them and you didn't say anything?” Sam wonders.

“You didn't ask,” he says with a slight frown.

Dean chuckles at that, the other nephilim face palming at the comment. The expression on Castiel's face is completely innocent, drawing a cackling laughter from Meg as well. She just loves her angelic companion. Now that their research is over, Meg gathers her stuff to leave. Her replacement, a homely blonde student named Taylor, walks in a few moments later. She's pretty enough, with long legs and a curvy body, yet her attire is exactly what you would expect a librarian to wear and that turns a lot of men off. She's normally early to take over Meg's shift, especially since she gets to see Cas more often than not.

At the sight of the blue-eyed angel, she grins wide and sighs almost dreamily. The books held to her chest are gripped tighter as she moves closer to him. He knows her well enough, as her biology teacher is a sickly man and he subs for him often, and smiles fondly when she greets him. She's the top student in biology class, the teacher's pet, and Cas likes to speak with her when he can. He doesn't realize how jealous that makes Meg. The girls are in an unofficial contest for his attention... and Meg knows the part of Taylor she hides beneath pleasantries. The demon is aware the blonde has ulterior motives for attracting Cas.

“Professor!” she grins. “I've missed you in biology. What have you been up to if not teaching us? Not off playing hookie, I hope.”

“No, of course not,” he chuckles. “I've been here at the library mostly. The weather has gotten nice out, so I also started spending time in my garden.”

“You garden? That's so cool, I should come by and help some time...”

“That's not necessary,” Meg frowns. “I help out enough, he doesn't need you messing everything up, Taylor.”

Dean notes the electricity between the two girls, clearing his throat loudly to halt it. Taylor glances his way, eyes going wide at the sight of him. He and Sam aren't slouches when it comes to looks. In fact, they could both be models should they need the extra money. Thankfully, they're used to living on the bare necessities. Lust is filling the blonde's eyes as she steps over to the brothers, looking them up and down hungrily. Though Meg would like nothing more than to unleash this force of irritation upon the hunters, she takes pity on them for Cas. She comments on their plans and grips Castiel's hand as they head for the door.

Sam is no fool and Dean is definitely not blind when it comes to matters of female competition... these two are trapped in a bitch-fight Cas isn't aware of. Poor guy is caught in the middle and doesn't even know enough to duck. Outside the library, Cas is released and walks ahead of the trio. Meg has been pulled back carefully by Dean.

“Okay, what gives? I thought you said you and Cas were just friends.”

“We are,” she comments. “But I hate that chick so damn much! She acts all nice and shit, but she's out to screw Cas over... in more ways than one. I told you before, we look out for each other. That normally means _I_ look out for _him_. The guy is a walking lust-magnet and he doesn't even know it. Half the time people flirt with him, he thinks it's them making casual conversation. He didn't even know what a frat boy meant about 'giving him a lollipop'. I mean, seriously... being his friend is like a cat protecting a baby bird in a back alley filled with hungry felines.”

“... Then why do it?” Sam wonders curiously.

“He grows on you,” Meg smiles fondly in Castiel's direction. “At first, I was afraid of him. We met on campus, right here in the library, and I knew he was aware of what I was... but he never called me on it. He kept coming back, sometimes to read and other times to watch. One night, I was on duty and he was tutoring a student. The guy was a horny bastard and had Cas pinned to the table in the back. If it weren't for me, I swear he would've let him rape him. I pulled the guy off and punched him hard enough to knock him out.”

“... And?” Dean inquires.

“Cas was freaked at first, thought I killed the guy. I told him I was trying to be a better person, that I hadn't killed anyone in at least a year. I was tired of being alone to watch my back, getting hunted for outbursts of temper, and I wanted to live as a human. I didn't think he would understand, but he did. We've been friends since that day and I've looked out for him as much as possible.”

“Isn't he an alpha?”

“You wouldn't know it by the way he acts,” the demon snorts. “He's afraid of hurting people, so he lets them walk all over him. That guy needs himself an aggressive omega, or he's gonna get seriously hurt one of these days!”

The brothers nod in understanding, glancing toward Cas curiously. He seems a very passive aggressive creature now that they're not threatening his friend. Perhaps his warrior side is on a trigger, one that isn't pulled until someone he cares for is in trouble. If that's so, Cas is an extremely selfless creature. Said angel stops and turns back, a brow raised in question when he sees they've stopped walking. The trio hurries to catch up, Meg slapping Cas on the back affectionately. The bond between them seems to get more and more familial, like sister and brother.

The bowling alley is filled with students goofing off. The place is filled with loud laughter, the sound of bowling balls crashing into pins, and the occasional scream of an outraged female. It's dark within the building, making the colorful lights lining the lanes all the more noticeable, the place smells of cigarette smoke. Cas has never liked the smell of smoke, something he likely got from his brother. Though Gabriel has a sweet-tooth, that's the only vice living among humans has given him. The smell of smoke makes him literally sick to his stomach. He once told Cas that it's from living in Heaven, where the air is pure and clean.

Meg gets their lanes and pays for their games, which Sam reimburses her for, and then they try on bowling shoes. Cas had mentioned that her friends were supposed to show up to bowl with them, which is why they have two lanes. Meg likes to surround herself with the school gossips, as she loves to be 'in the know', so anything to do with anything... these people will know.

“Remember,” she hisses as they head to their lanes. “Not all my friends are human, so don't go all 'psycho hunter' on them. Regardless of the species, there are good and bad in each. We don't all fall into the stereotypes placed on us.”

“Exactly what type of creatures are we looking at?” Dean frowns.

“It hardly matters,” Cas waves off. “I know them all, they're no threat to this place and they've been here for over two years. This seems to be the place for new beginnings, as it's watched over by myself and Gabriel. We aren't like other angels, we can see the good in _everything_. Not just humans.”

“What sort of creatures do you having living here?” Sam asks in interest. “I mean, I don't want another accident like Meg. I think it's best to know what's here to better avoid them.”

Dean smirks at the comment, leave it to Sam to gather information by being an understanding softie. He knows it's just an act, the other is just as interested as Dean in prying information from the two. Cas seems to think over the request, glancing at Meg for her opinion, and when she nods her consent he turns back to the hunters.

“We have a small werewolf pack, just a family of three and the daughter's mate,” he offers. “There are two vampires, twin sisters I believe, and a young witch. There's also another demon, however she has yet to be threatening to anyone. Meg keeps a very close eye on her.”

“And they'll all be here?”

“Yes, but my human friends aren't aware of what we are, so they won't be here,” Meg offers. “They're the college gossips, so watch your asses...literally, they can be handsy around hot guys. The only reason they don't touch Cas is because I threatened to ruin their lives.”

The last sentence is said once Cas is out of earshot, whispered conspiratorially to the hunters. Apparently, the young angel is unaware of his status as 'hot guy' among the creatures. With a glance toward each other, the Winchesters sit down in the hard plastic chairs to wait for the rest of Meg's group. Dean shifts uncomfortably for a moment, the chair already making his lower back throb, and eventually Sam pulls him into his lap.

Embarrassing as it is, Dean can't help but mutter his thanks. It may seem as though they're a couple to the humans around them, but the two creatures they're with understand. Though they're nephilim, their minds are still partly angel. Angels are very close to their family, or at least those they're brought up with. Not that it happens often. Sam, being the alpha, will do anything to keep the family omega comfortable and healthy. It's instinctual and Dean, though aggressive in attitude, can't help but relent. They would die to protect one another, yet Sam is the one in charge and he'll let Dean know that when it's needed.

It doesn't take much longer for the others to arrive, Sam unceremoniously dumping Dean onto Castiel's lap. The angel, who had taken the seat beside Sam to read, is surprised at the sudden contents. Instead of pushing Dean away, however, he wraps his arms around the hunter's waist to continue reading. Meg catches the blush on Dean's face, snickering to herself before standing to greet her pals. Sam is beside her, arms over his chest and eyes narrowed. Without even realizing it, he's projecting his status in an attempt to dissuade any threats or advances toward his brother.

“Meg! What a fucking hunk, where'd you pick him up?” a girl with bright red hair wonders.

“Please, he's not my type. You know that, Janelle,” she scoffs. “Hey, Ruby, get your fine ass over here and plant one on me.”

A woman with long dark brown locks wanders over. She wraps her arms around Meg's neck and connects their lips passionately. She's wearing tight jeans, a black tank top, and a leather jacket. As they pull apart, Meg grabs her ass and grins wickedly. Sam turns his attention away from them for a moment, yet quickly moves to block Ruby when she attempts to pass closer to Dean. It surprises her, yet when Meg pulls her away and sends a warning glance to the others they all stay put. They give Sam the time he needs to take them in.

Janelle has curly red hair that lays in a long Afro and light brown skin, her green eyes are bright and wide, and she's dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter tee shirt that nearly loses possession of her large breasts. There's something wolfish about her, however Sam knows she's not the werewolf. He would peg her for the witch or vampire. Beside her is a small mousy girl with long black hair, her thick bangs nearly covering her dark eyes entirely, and a white sun dress. Her replica in every way, even the clothes, is standing beside her.

“That's Bridget and Brandy,” Meg offers. “The vampire twins. Janelle is a witch, but she only really dabbles in voodoo... she prefers being called a voodoo queen. Ruby is my lover, the demon I told you about. And that's our group werewolf, Bess.”

“Hello,” Bess smiles with an outstretched hand. “I'm so sorry you're trapped with so many girls, but my boyfriend should be here soon to remedy that.”

Sam carefully reaches over to shake her hand, taking her in quietly. Her hair is curled and light blonde, her eyes blue and filled with joy. She seems like such a nice girl, not someone he would've accused of being anything less than human. By now, the others have noticed Dean and Cas. They're craning their necks to see the other hot guy with their usual walking wet dream.

Though they're ready to charge past and swamp the young angel, especially now that he has a hot body sitting on his lap, Meg is quick to stop them. Sam is a rather agreeable person, more so than an average hunter, but should they get too close to Dean before he's ready... he'll kill them without question. That's just something you don't do with an angel or nephilim, they're extremely territorial. It's something Meg learned quickly when dealing with Cas and unwanted pursuers.

“Guys, just wait,” she hisses. “This is Sam Winchester, you know... the hunter? He's a nephilim, not like the other hunters. You can't just push past him and attack his brother, he's an alpha! Just... wait until he's ready to let you pass.”

“You should've said that to begin with, bitch,” Janelle laughs. “I dealt with hunter before, they're not easily dissuaded from the hunt. What got your asses down here to our little town?”

“A succubus,” Dean mutters.

He's on his feet and wandering closer to the group, unwilling to stay still any longer. When he tries to step past Sam, as usually the taller would allow it, he's surprised when Sam gives a low growl and pushes him back. Apparently, this is just too many creatures for his liking. It'll take a bit longer for him to relax. Cas isn't as close to Sam and the alpha nephilim allows him to pass, which pisses off Dean. The older hunter pouts, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor.

Someone calls out from across the bowling alley, their gangly figure rushing toward the group. Janelle gives a roll of her green eyes, cocking a hip with a bit of attitude before moving closer to Sam. She makes certain to stay on the side opposite of Dean. The voodoo queen has dealt with enough creatures to know how an alpha will react to certain things. In her line of work, one that normally caters to the supernatural by selling potions and such, she needed to learn how to deal with them quickly. She had Meg to teach her that, who was quick to bring Cas onto the project.

“Sorry I'm late, Bess,” a gangly male says.

He stops before the girls and bends over to place his hands on his knees, trying hard to catch his breath. He must've run the whole way. His hair is brown with a reddish tint to it, his eyes chocolate colored, and he's wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Sam knows him, though the girls don't know that. His name is Garth and he used to be a hunter, but had an accident on a hunt and was turned into a werewolf. They stayed in touch, yet he doubts he told his girlfriend about being friends with a couple nephilim.

Garth stands back up, eyes drifting toward Sam and then Dean. A large grin breaks out on his face, so large his eyes squint shut, and he hurries over to hug the omega. The girls all gasp, even Meg trying to stop him, but they're too late. His arms around Dean and Sam is reaching for him. Before they can shriek in terror or tackle Garth away from the older Winchester, Sam pulls the other into a hug and pats his back firmly.

“Garth!” he states with a smile. “How the hell have you been, man? It's been awhile since we last talked, I didn't know you moved!”

“Wait... you know them?” Meg asks in shock.

“Yeah, they're my best friends!” the lanky male states. “I used to hunt before I was bitten, I teamed up with them a few times. Dean was actually my first partner, I learned a lot from him.”

“Why didn't you tell us you used to be a hunter?” Bridget frowns.

“I'm not anymore,” he shrugs. “It didn't seem important. Anyway, what are you two doing here? After that succubus? I was tempted to deal with it myself, but... I promised Bess I wouldn't hunt anymore.”

He notices Sam's gaze straying to the group behind him, not trusting of them around his precious brother, and he knows exactly what the problem is. Not only are there a couple omegas in the bunch, far more aggressive when it comes to mating than a beta, but they're all creatures the two hunt. He's afraid one might hold a grudge.

“Don't worry, man, they're fine,” Garth assures. “You know I wouldn't stick around them if I thought they were a threat. Not only can I vouch for personality, but we all live together in a dorm and I keep track of everyone's eating habits and activities. We're like a small family! Since you two are my family as well, you're theirs, too! They won't hurt Dean, I swear it. Besides, if Cas is looking to claim your brother... well... no one's got the balls to take on him. He might seem a pushover, but we've all seen him in action before. Scary shit, man, I'm not even kidding.”

The last part is murmured into Sam's ear to save Dean's pride. He knows how much the other resents being an omega, always quick to snap at those that bring it up. Even now he's glaring daggers at his own brother for giving off the impression. Though the taller Winchester is surprised Garth would mention Cas going after Dean, he knows the other has pretty good instincts when it comes to trusting people. If he says he can trust this misfit family... he'll take the other's word for it. Reluctantly, he steps aside and allows the girls to mingle with his brother.

Janelle has no interest in Dean for the moment, already latching onto Sam's arm with a sultry gaze. He can't help shaking his head in humor, leading the voodoo queen to a seat. Meg has already gathered any bowling balls they need, setting them on the track leading from the chute, and she's placed their initials on the board. She's up first and Cas watches as she heads to gather her ball.

“You guys aren't competitive, are you?” Cas wonders.

“Dean is,” Sam waves off. “Why?”

“Because these girls are,” the angel answers. “They're also a bunch of sore losers, so please don't be a sore winner... Meg is a big enough one for everyone here.”

The day passes with them at the bowling alley. Though they were supposed to catch a movie and dinner, they end up sticking around the lanes and buying the alley food to snack on. Dean is sitting out this game, munching on nachos with Janelle. He's clicked with the girls rather well, which is something Sam likes to see. Dean always has trouble making friends, it's like he resists the urge to punish himself or something. The taller male heads up for his turn, catching the sound of a few males hassling a passing girl.

Obviously, the comments are less than pleasing to those within their group. As he turns back to rejoin the others, he notes one of them has started picking on Dean. The shorter nephilim watching as they take a nacho from his plate. Janelle looks ready to kill just as much as Dean, the two obviously not fond of people stealing their food.

“So, hot stuff, how about we get out of here?” the man dressed like a thug states. “You and me... we could make beautiful music together. I could make you scream so good.”

“Bitch, you better back the fuck off!” Janelle snaps. “I'll tear your ass up and down, I swear I will! You're not charming, you're not attractive, and I'd rather spit in your face than give you the time of day!”

“I was talking to the little bitch beside you... but I wouldn't mind you riding my cock either.”

“Oh _hell_ no!” she and Dean state in unison.

Meg mutters something to Cas about 'damage control', her eyes pleading with him to do something before the group of vicious girls does... not to mention Dean is about to take the guy down with just as much vengeance. Sam tries to reach them quickly, yet he knows he won't get there fast enough. Dean was always the faster between the two. Thankfully, Cas stands and walks over. He sets a hand on both Dean's and Janelle's shoulders, squeezing them firmly to still their tempers.

“Gary,” he states with a nod of greeting. “I have to say you're disappointing me with your less than modest remarks. You're treating these women like objects of pleasure, not the jewels they deserve to be treated as. I'm certain your mother wouldn't think very highly of your actions, now would she? You know, I recall her getting a hold of me the other day. She's supposed to come up for a meeting to see how college life is treating you... it would be a shame should she find out how you've been treating others.”

“... You wouldn't do that, would you, Professor Milton?” he asks a bit stunned. “I mean, I've been doing good in my classes and I just tried out for track! If you tell my mom about this, she'll pull me from school and I'll have to go closer to home!”

“I suppose you should've thought about that before acting such the little fool,” Cas remarks. “Now, should you cease these ridiculous attempts at picking up a... uh...”

“One-night stand,” Meg offers up helpfully.

“Yes... one-night stand,” Cas states. “I won't tell your mother, but should you continue acting like such a Neanderthal, I'll be sure she finds out. You shouldn't succumb to peer-pressure so easily, you're more of a leader than that, Gary. Don't disappoint me again.”

He nods rapidly, backing away from the professor that seems to have quiet an unusual affect on his students. Cas is considered the cool teacher, the sexy teacher, and an all around nice guy. His innocence is attractive to the lot of his students, but his mannerisms are what has them striving to make him proud. For all the seriousness he carries about him, being friends with Meg has shaken up a playful side he uses to tease those around him. He's understanding when it comes to his students, as though he knows what they're going through and how difficult it is. It's like he can just look at them and know their deepest, darkest secrets. And he doesn't overlook that, he uses it to help them.

“Thank you, Cas,” Sam says with a relieved sigh. “One more second of that and Dean would be going to jail for assault.”

“So would Janelle,” Meg laughs. “Two peas in a pod!”

They go back to their game and Dean talks with the gossips about the succubus. They don't know who it might be, though they've made a list of possibilities. More than that, however, Janelle admits that that wasn't the first attack like that. It's the third. The first two were off campus and the victims were homeless men, whom the police found died of natural causes. They had health problems and weren't considered more than a heart attack that was bound to happen. The question now is, what changed to move the hunting ground from the streets to the campus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting season has begun and with it comes Dean's usual headaches. Not only is he reminded of the status he never wanted, but all of Heaven seems to be eager to claim him. So eager, in fact, that they chance intruding upon Gabriel's territory to do so. It's taken less than gracefully. After dealing out his own brand of punishment, Gabriel finds he needs to return to Heaven. Michael is the only one that can protect Dean from the alphas in Heaven. Unfortunately, Michael isn't being very cooperative. In the meantime, Cas and Dean have some time alone... and Dean's eager to answer the call of Castiel's wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Guess what? Apparently, I finished another Supernatural fic and forgot about it XD Lmao! Anyway, I'll start posting that one as well. That way you'll have something to hold you over when I run out of chapters to this one. In other news, apparently I'm allergic to Codeen. I didn't know before, but I was prescribed Tylenol with it... and I'm so freaking itchy!!!!!!! T^T

The next morning, Dean wakes to a persistent call in the back of his mind. It's a dull throb at the moment, but he knows it'll only get worse before it goes away. Nesting season has begun and his body yearns for a mate. With a soft curse, he rolls from bed and stretches. Sam is already up, most likely downstairs with Gabriel. The taller of the two has found that he likes conversing with the angel-turned-trickster. Dean glances around the room, sighing at the clothes strewn about.

With a yawn to start the day, the green-eyed man gets up and walks about collecting the dirty clothes. It takes him only a second to realize not all of them are dirty, some just pulled from the bags in search of specific items. A grimace takes over the hunter's face, the realization a 'smell test' is order causing flip-flops in his stomach. Before the first article is brought to the nephilim's nose, however, there's a knock at the door.

“Dean, are you awake?” Cas calls quietly.

“Yeah, man, what's up?”

“Gabriel wants to speak with you downstairs.”

“All right, I'll be down in a minute.”

Footsteps walk away from the door and down the stairs, the soft tapping of them made on purpose to alert the others in the house. Gabriel and Cas rarely every make a sound, so around humans they have to take care to do so. Being as quiet as they are, they don't want to spook anyone. When he was younger, Cas drew too much attention to himself with his silent footsteps and he scared a lot of people because they couldn't hear him approach.

The younger angel returns to the two downstairs, sitting at the table as he watches Gabriel cook. The other is humming a light tune to himself, whistling every so often, and Sam is reading the paper beside Cas. They seem so comfortable in each other's presence. The television is on in the living room, the sounds of Animal Planet drifting softly through the rooms, and the vacuum is waiting to be used by the couch. He contemplates getting up to use it, yet decides against it. Breakfast is family time, it always has been.

Sam turns a page of the paper, the sound of it crinkling at the movement trying to drown out Gabriel's humming. The archangel smiles at that, his spatula scrapping against the pan as he scoops up a pancake to flip. There's already bacon set off to the side, as it seems to be Gabriel's favorite breakfast food. Dean's footsteps thump down the stairs, the hunter sitting down in the chair on Castiel's other side so fast it skids along the tiled floor.

“So, what's up?” Dean wonders.

“Well, Dean-o, I'm gonna tell you what's up,” Gabriel remarks as he fixes four plates. “Do you know what day it is today?”

“... Monday.”

“Yes, smart ass, but I want to know what happens today.”

“If you don't know that, I feel sorry for you,” Dean smirks cockily.

“Nesting season starts today,” Sam sighs in exasperation. “Dean knows that, he's just being an ass. He doesn't like to be reminded of this particular season for the angel blooded. It's just another reminder of his status.”

“Dude!” Dean shouts.

“Like they didn't know,” Sam scoffs. “You can hide it from a lot of creatures, Dean, but you can't hide it from an archangel. You should've known he knew the minute he warned you to stay away from Cas.”

The older Winchester is visibly pissed now, his fists tightening before he shoves away from the table. Without another word, Dean storms back up the stairs. The last sound they get from him is the bedroom door slamming shut. Sam sighs and shakes his head. This is always the hardest time of year for Dean, especially since the first time he felt the affect their father was gone and they only had Bobby to help him through it. Sam was too young to realize what was going on, however, and had to watch his brother in his suffering. If it's one thing Dean can't stand it's being locked up inside, but after the first attack from an overbearing angel looking to control a Winchester... well... there was little choice.

He's passed many nesting seasons holed up in Bobby's house, either the attic or the panic room warded from all things, until Sam was old enough to take on the role of his alpha. For some reason, though they've only managed to unbind their wings, angels are afraid of Sam. He supposes if he's ever to find out why, Gabriel is the one to ask. He glances over at the golden-eyed male, who's setting down the plates before them.

“You know a lot about nephilim, right?” Sam wonders.

“Yep! I know a lot about everything,” he grins. “Never get the chance to show it off, though... sort of disappointing. Why, looking for something specific?”

“... When we were younger and Dean became old enough to participate in nesting season... the angels were relentless in their pursuit of him,” he admits quietly. “He wouldn't admit it, but I know it terrified him. However, when I became old enough to take my place as Dean's familial alpha... it was like... I don't know... like I was a plague surrounding him and they were afraid to come near me. Though it was a relief for Dean, it sort of bothers me. Do you know why they would act like that?”

“Sammy, do you know how you became a nephilim?” Gabriel wonders after a moment.

“Are you kidding me?” the blue-eyed hunter mutters. “ _No one_ knows how we became nephilim, they just figured it was a birth defect or a blessing of some sort.”

Gabriel knows this already. He never expected Sam to know the truth of his origin, but he thought perhaps the studious male would've come across something. He's never really told anyone about how the nephilim came to be, not even Cas, but it seems only right the nephilim themselves are aware. It won't make a difference, they won't be able to stop another from activating the genetic, but at least they'll know. And sometimes, knowing is all that's needed.

“Sammy, a long time ago an angel fell in love with a human,” he says. “The angel was Michael. He loved a woman so much, he neglected his duties and left the world to burn in a sense. As punishment, God told Michael that since he failed in his duties... his children and his children's children would continue fighting evil in his place. That's how the first hunters came to be. Michael watched as his children and their descendants were killed by those they hunt. It was a punishment he couldn't bare, as those children reminded him of the human he loved. He begged Father to have pity, said those children did nothing to deserve the fates handed to them... so Father had mercy on Michael and gave the hunter race a nephilim genetic.

The genetic was inactive, which confused Michael. But he had faith in our Father and watched his love's descendants. They were killed just as before and Michael went to Father and asked him why he would do such a thing. Father told him only a special child can activate the genetic he placed in the hunters, that only a child destined for greatness... one born to be a warrior like the angels... can wield the power that comes with the nephilim genetic. When the first potential nephilim was born, Father sent an angel down to bless them with their Grace. They take a piece of their own grace and merge it with the baby's soul, it's malleable enough at that age to absorb it and make it their own... but they gain powers similar to the angel that blesses them.”

Sam is quiet at that, wondering if maybe that's why he causes such fear in the angels that seek to mate Dean. If that's what it is, which angel could've possibly blessed him with their Grace? He can see Cas beside him, riveted by the story he's never heard before. The house seems so silent now, the television off since the time Gabriel started speaking, and the hunter can feel tension the air. It's as though the story itself has an energy to it that now crackles around them.

Noise from upstairs reminds them of Dean's presence, the older hunter still sulking from the conversation earlier, and Sam wonders what he would think of this tale. Which angel blessed him, are they one of the ones that have tried to mate with him? Gabriel seems to understand his line of thought, a slight frown touching his lips.

“Nephilim aren't able to mate with the angels that bless them, Sam,” he comments. “They forfeit the right when they accept the task.”

“Why do they seem to enthralled with Dean? Is it something about the Grace given to him? And why do they fear me so much, what angel blessed me that would cause that? And if we can unbind our wings with sheer willpower, why not our power?”

“So many questions, Sammy,” Gabriel chuckles. “I wish I had the answers, but all I can tell you is which angel blessed you. If you'd really like to know, give me your hand and I'll read your Grace.”

The comment is so corny, like a fortune teller at the fair, yet Sam doesn't say anything. Instead, he sets his hand in Gabriel's outstretched one. Golden eyes close tight in concentration, a strange warmth filling Sam's chest as Gabriel's Grace pushes past his skin... searching for the Grace inside the nephilim. Usually a nephilim will keep the Grace given them wound tight around their heart, Sam is no different. With a hum, he prods it gently. Slowly the origin of this particular Grace reveals itself to the archangel... and he sucks in a sharp breath of shock.

“What? What is it?” the hunter asks in a slight panic.

“Sammy, I don't know how to tell you this, but... you were blessed by Lucifer,” he comments in shock. “I... I can't believe this! Father _never_ asked Lucifer to bless a nephilim before, I wonder why he would allow it now.”

Sam's heart skips a beat, his eyes large at the comment.  Of all the angels that could've blessed him, he can't believe it had to be the one that rebelled against God to the point he was cast out.  Gabriel can hear his heart thumping violently in his chest.  The archangel doesn't know what possessed their Father to allow such a thing, as he never lets archangels bless a nephilim because of their amount of power, however he trusts His judgment.  The question on why it was allowed is the only thing circling his mind, one hand automatically drifting to Sam's thigh in an attempt to calm him down.  Slowly, his heart takes on a normal rhythm once more.  Cas is the first to speak up after a long moment of thought.

“Perhaps it has something to do with Dean,” Cas suggests. “The angels seem keen on forcing Dean into mating with them, Father might not be happy about that. Maybe it's a punishment... or he did it in order to protect Dean from unwanted pursuers. Lucifer is the only angel the rest fear, it would make sense to have a nephilim blessed by him to protect another.”

“I suppose you're right, Cassy,” the trickster sighs. “It would make sense.”

Sam is about to suggest they go get Dean, when they hear a scream from upstairs. There's a crash of something, sounds of a struggle, and the trio are up the stairs in seconds. Gabriel throws open the door to find Dean locked in a wrestling match with an angel. The lamp is broken on the floor, used as a projectile so Dean could make a break for the door, and the angel has a laceration on their head.

The older hunter was pissed off to begin with, so he's in a 'take no prisoners' mood. His demon blade is drawn, the hunter plunging it repeatedly in his attacker's body. Though he's making contact, they know it'll do little to stop the angel. Cas leaps for them, tackling them off Dean. They get to their feet and the younger angel throws the intruder toward Gabriel like a rag doll, the archangel sidestepping them so they'll tumble into the hall. They stagger to their feet and find three alphas, one being the infamous Gabriel, standing between him and his prey.

“You better have a _damn_ good reason for entering my home without permission!” the trickster snarls as his eyes light up in fury.

“He's an omega! He's fair game!”

“Not... in my... house!”

Gabriel flings a hand out and the angel is thrown down the stairs. Dean is tucked safely beneath Sam's arm, the other holding him close to his side as their hearts thump loudly in their chests. Sam almost lost his brother... Dean was almost taken by force and it would've been his fault for not keeping him in sight. From the angel's reaction to Gabriel, he wasn't aware this was the archangel's house. That means they're getting bolder, attacking Dean whenever and wherever he's out of Sam's sight, but they're not bold enough to challenge Gabriel on his own turf.

They make their way to the top of the stairs, the angel struggling to stand after the throw. His eyes are wide and wild, the banister busted where his limbs ripped through them in an attempt to stop, and those splintered rungs litter the floor. Cas stays behind Gabriel, angry with this intruder and knowing it's far worse to allow Gabriel to deal with him. The trickster snaps his fingers, locking the angel in a ring of holy fire, and starts down the steps slowly... one step at a time.

“Give me one good reason,” he begins. “One reason why I shouldn't _kill_ you right now.”

“I... I...”

“You intrude upon _my_ home, threaten the safety of my little brother and guests, and shamefully attempt to _force_ an omega to mate with you,” he snarls out. “You don't deserve to carry the Grace given by our Father!”

“I was only doing as I was told!” he cries out, cowering beneath the trickster's wrath.

It causes halt, Gabriel's eyes widening a moment. It doesn't seem to phase him, his anger far more in control than anything else. The only thing that stops him from killing the angel before him is the fact Cas is standing right behind him. He doesn't even glance back at the younger angel he raised, instead keeping his steely gold eyes pinned to the creature that dared step into his territory.

“Cassy, go to your room,” he states firmly.

“But...”

“Now!” he presses as calmly as possible. “Take Dean and go to your room.”

“Gabe...”

“Cassy, take Dean to your room! You watch over him, you hear me? Take him to your room and make sure he's okay, something like this could damage his psyche... he's still human.”

“... Okay,” Cas answers quietly.

He listens to the younger angel move back on the landing, murmuring to Dean and Sam before two sets of footsteps retreat to Castiel's room. Just to make sure the younger didn't send the nephilim instead of going himself, Gabriel glances back. Sam is the only one watching and he looks in no mood to provide mercy. He walks up to stand beside Gabriel, the force of both their gazes enough to terrify the captured creature. Sam isn't going to stop him, so Gabriel raises a hand and snaps his fingers... It'll take hours to get the blood out of his carpet.

Cas sits Dean down on his bed, normally green eyes that seem acidic with temper are swimming with fear and confusion. He seems in shock, so the angel sits beside him and carefully pulls him into a hug. The other doesn't resist, too stunned to do anything but allow it, and Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair. This is how Gabriel used to soothe him when he was upset, so it's the only way he knows how to comfort someone. He can hear Sam and Gabriel talking downstairs, yet can't feel the presence of the intruding angel anymore. He's no fool, he knows Gabriel killed him. Ever since he brought Cas to Earth with him, he refrained from killing in front of him... but that didn't mean he refrained from killing at all.

“Everything's okay, Dean,” he offers quietly. “Gabriel took care of the threat, you're okay now.”

“I'll never be okay,” he mutters suddenly. “Not while I'm without a mate. They've never done this before, Cas. They've never come after me this persistently, not after Sam reached of age for nesting season. What's wrong with me? I'm like... angel-nip or some shit!”

“I don't know why they're after you, Dean,” he admits. “But you're a very attractive prospect. One with a lot of untapped power, a loyal heart, a pure soul... you're a very righteous man. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate. Perhaps they see you as a trophy.”

“... Why aren't you after me?”

“Mating is a very fragile time. Omegas and betas are very different, they need different things, and I don't feel I'm good enough to be your mate. Betas are one thing, they're easy to console and handle, but omegas are another thing altogether. They're... intimidating,” he chuckles. “Besides, wooing a mate is a far cry from forcing them. What those angels are doing is wrong, Dean, no mate should be taken in such a manner.”

“You know what, Cas?” Dean says quietly. “If I had to choose a mate right now, I would choose you. I don't know why, but I feel safe around you. This hasn't happened before, I've never felt safe around anyone but Sam and I... I don't really know what that means.”

He understands why Dean would feel that way, as he's the only alpha aside from Gabriel that hasn't tried to bend him over. To think he'd be a potential mate for one of the Winchesters is flattering, however thinking of attempting to woo an omega like Dean has a chill running through him. As he said before, betas are easy to approach. When it comes to omegas, however, he's always shied away. He looks upon Dean now, painfully aware of the beta side to him, and decides... perhaps this one will be worth the chase.

Downstairs Sam and Gabriel try to clean up the mess made. The trickster could just snap it away... but at the moment he's getting a very nice view of the hunter's ass. Who is he to deny himself such a pleasant sight? Sam is kneeling on the floor scrubbing at the blood stain setting in. He and Dean have dealt with such stains before, so they know the best tricks on getting them out. He's aware of the eyes on his ass.

“You know, it wouldn't kill you to do something other than eye-fuck my ass,” Sam comments.

“But it's suck a wonderful ass,” the golden-eyed man grins.

“And this is a wonderful stain.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers with a reluctant sigh, banishing the stain and leaving Sam on his knees before a perfectly clean carpet. A venomous glance is sent his way for his trouble. It's very rare that an alpha attracts another alpha, however Sam understands what's going on here... Gabriel has found interest in him. He doesn't really know how it's supposed to work, so he decides to let the archangel take the lead for now.

The other, however, is in no hurry. Nesting season lasts for a week and the hunters aren't going anywhere until the succubus is taken care of... he has plenty of time. He helps Sam to his feet, resisting the urge to grab a handful of his backside, and makes his way up the stairs. A frown tugs at his lips, his eyes surveying the damage to the banister. One more snap and it's fixed. The archangel continues toward Castiel's room, knocking lightly on the door before peeking in. Dean is huddled close against Castiel's side, the younger angel holding him tightly.

“You can come downstairs now,” he says softly. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, just upset.”

“... I want to speak with you both downstairs,” Gabriel comments after a moment's thought.

The only thing that tells him Cas heard is a slight nod. He shuts the door and returns to Sam, who's sitting at the abandoned table and staring at his cold breakfast. The show of power not only impressed him... it's results destroyed his appetite. Gabriel sits beside him, golden eyes on the younger Winchester. He's trying to gauge the other, staring into his soul as though it'll reveal his thoughts to him. It doesn't.

When Cas returns to them with Dean hot on his heels, Gabriel stands from his seat to pace. It's been a long time since last he visited Heaven, yet he knows it just might be necessary if he's to keep Dean safe. As long as the other is within his walls, this battle for his affection is endangering Cas... and he can't have that. He's not about to send them on their way, however, not when he's become so fond of Sam.

“Cassy, I need you to keep these two safe while I'm gone,” he states after a moment.

“Gone?” Cas asks a bit worried. “Where are you going?”

“I have to have a discussion with Michael,” Gabriel sighs. “It's his job to make sure the nephilim are safe. This isn't safe. I don't think he realizes what's going on, his gaze is cast all over the world after all. I'm going to bring it to his attention. I won't be long, but you keep Dean in the house until I return. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand. Dean will be perfectly safe with me.”

Gabriel smiles a bit at Castiel's serious face, it always looks so childish to him. He gives the younger angel a kiss on the forehead, which he immediately wipes off with a grumble, and then disappears. When he next opens his eyes, he's standing in Heaven. The sky is clear and blue, the world surrounding him a soothing garden, and all around he can see angels flying about. They're on the chase, searching for a mate before chasing them down. Colorful wings flash brilliantly, reflecting light to catch the eye of an omega or beta, and there's the occasional sound of battling alphas. Both are likely vying for the same submissive.

“Gabriel,” a surprised voice comments. “I didn't expect you... you rarely show up to participate in nesting season.”

Gabriel starts, turning sharply to find the very angel he seeks. Michael is sitting in the grass, dark blue wings folded behind him as he watches those above. Ever since his human passed, the warrior has refrained from participating in this particular season. Carefully, the golden eyed male folds his golden wings behind him and steps up to his brother. His light brown hair is cut short and his blue eyes are bright with curiosity.

“Michael,” he greets. “I haven't come for nesting season, I actually came to speak with you about your 'children'.”

“The nephilim? I wasn't aware you were near any, are they okay?”

“I'm hosting the Winchesters while they're within my town,” he admits.

Michael isn't one to give away what he's thinking often, but at that moment he lets slip a widening of the eyes.  He's surprised the Winchesters are in Gabriel's company.  Not only that, but a slight venom in his eyes tells Gabriel he's less than happy about it.  He may have sent out the order for the earthbound angels to play host, however it's perfectly clear to the younger archangel that he wasn't planning on Gabriel following that order.  He tucks that information away for later, continuing on with the conversation.

“They're hunting a succubus, you remember how dangerous those are... right?”

“Indeed,” the other murmurs. “How are they handling it so far?”

“They haven't really had the chance to, nesting season started... and the angels after Dean are relentless,” he frowns. “Brother, they invaded my home to attack him in the guest room! They're looking to force him into mating with them!”

Michael is quiet for a long moment, eyes turning to look toward the sky, and then he pats the grass beside him. Gabriel remembers this from their younger years... this is what he does when he doesn't want to be in a vulnerable position with his siblings. When he has bad news to give them, or news that will anger them. Slowly, the other sits down.

“I'm aware they're trying to mate Dean,” he comments with a sigh. “I ordered it.”

“What!” Gabriel snaps.

“It's not what you think, brother. I didn't do this intending for them to harm him, I did it to save him. Dean is a special nephilim, as is Sam, but he's an omega. His power is vast and should he manage to unbind the seal around it without a mate to protect him... it'll kill him. That boy is my pride and joy, I refuse to allow that to happen to him. I can't tell you how many times I've had to strengthen the seal around their abilities, they're so close to breaking through.”

“What makes Dean so special? And why bother with sealing Sam's power?”

“Sam was blessed by Lucifer... because Dean was blessed by me,” Michael admits. “He's the only nephilim I was able to bless, only because I made a deal with Father to allow Lucifer his brother. It was a sacrifice I was wary of making, however when I saw how easily Dean unbound his wings... I knew there was no other way to go about it.”

“What do you mean? He only just managed not long ago...”

“No, Gabriel... the minute I blessed him he broke through the seal I placed. He gained his wings right there in his crib... beautiful prismatic white, like the inside of a seashell. Constantly changing color when the light hits them. He was amazing and glowed with the power of the Grace I blessed him with. I knew he would be a danger to himself without a mate to protect him.”

“Because he's not an alpha,” Gabriel spits out. “Have you even _met_ the kid? He's an explosion waiting to go off. He met that angel with all the ferocity of a warrior...”

“I know,” Michael states. “He was born to be a warrior of Heaven, Gabriel, he's my child... more so than the others. My Grace has merged with his soul. Don't think I don't want him safe, everything I do is to keep him secure.”

“No, brother, everything you do is to control the power you never expected him to gain!” Gabriel snaps angrily. “You're placing Cassy in danger and should _anything_ happen to him, you'll regret _ever_ crossing me! So call off your fucking goons, or I'll tear them down one at a time!”

The conversation is over and Michael knows that, he's dealt with Gabriel long enough to catch it. He sighs and looks away from the other, not wanting to admit he's probably right. When he blessed a nephilim, he had expected them to gain a bit of healing power and nothing more... that's how the others were. Unfortunately, Dean and Sam were born of stronger stuff than the typical nephilim. It's as though they were created for the specific purpose of turning Heaven upside down.

Gabriel returns to find Cas in the living room with Dean, the hunter sleeping along the couch and using the young angel's lap as a pillow. It's a cute scene and the trickster is tempted to take a picture with his cell phone... hell, why not? He takes out his phone and snaps a quick picture, the flash startling the young angel from his meditative state. He glances over at Gabriel, eyes a steely blue ready to attack at a moment's notice, and immediately loses his edge.

“You're back!” he smiles.

“Where's Sammy?” Gabriel wonders with a glance around.

“He went out to gather some information on the succubus,” Cas answers. “Meg's friends have been making a list of possible targets for him.”

“How's Dean?”

“He fell asleep a little while ago, we were watching some movie he likes... there was a lot of blood and explosions,” the young angel frowns. “I think he'll have nightmares tonight, that wasn't a movie an omega should be watching. It's extremely violent.”

Gabriel chuckles at that, moving around the couch to gaze upon the hunter. He's out like a light, hands curled beneath his hand and one gripping Castiel's thigh lightly. The green-eyed man looks like a lost child at the moment, more a beta than the omega he's meant to be. It's unusual for an omega, the perfect mix of alpha and beta, to show such a side after being so aggressive. Normally, their personalities will lay more on one side of the mix than the other. Dean, however, seems to alternate depending on the situation he's in.

The blue-eyed angel starts to make room for Gabriel, yet the other stops him. He doesn't want to chance waking Dean... this is probably the first moment of peace he's had since waking that morning. Instead, he seats himself in the armchair near Cas. The archangel seems bone-weary and just plain tired, yet there's a questioning air around his charge that he can't help answering.

“What's wrong?” he asks.

“... How do you woo an omega?” Cas asks with a slight blush.

“An omega? Dean?” Gabriel wonders in shock. “You can't be serious.”

“I like him, he fascinates me,” the younger admits quietly. “I feel drawn to him like I've never felt before, like he needs me and I can't help but answer him. But I don't know how to woo him.”

“Well, Cassy... Dean's different from other omegas,” Gabriel sighs as he struggles to think of what to say. “He doesn't like his status, he hates when people bring up the fact he's an omega, and he's been chased by so many alphas it's probably turned him off to mating. I guess the only thing you can do is be patient with him. Tell him what you want to do and offer him the choice of letting you or not.”

“... You like Sam,” Cas says after a moment. “What will you do about that?”

“You know me, Cassy,” he grins widely. “I always get what I want... eventually.”

The archangel stands up and heads for the bathroom to shower, wondering if perhaps being with Cas is Dean's best bet for peace. When he's going up the steps, the sound of his footsteps rouses Dean. The hunter's body is stiff with tension, a sharp breath taken in as he checks his surroundings. All he finds is Cas and the television rolling the credits to his favorite movie.

“Is Sam back?” he asks sleepily.

“No, not yet,” Cas offers. “But Gabriel has returned. How are you holding up?”

“... I'm fine,” Dean sighs. “Just tired. I wish I never unbound my wings, you know? I mean, they're great and everything, but... I don't even know how to fly. What's the point of them? If all they do is look pretty and attract those losers, I'd rather not have them at all.”

Cas is quiet for a long time and Dean can't help but glance at him curiously. His blue eyes are so sad, staring at the ground as though he's deep in thought. The hunter isn't sure what to say, however he finds he wants to console him. Slowly, and quite hesitantly, Dean scoots over to wrap him in a half hug. He can feel the other stiffen at the touch, yet those blue eyes turn to face him regardless.

“I know what it feels like to hate your wings, Dean,” Cas sighs. “But you should never wish them gone, they're a gift from our Father. Sometimes he makes them like the others, but when he makes them different... they're special and you should cherish them.”

“Are you talking about your wings?” Dean wonders. “Dude, I saw your wings! They're breathtaking! I've never seen anything so beautiful before, man, how could you hate them? I... I love them.”

Cas is speechless at this, his eyes wide with shock. He knows Dean is telling the truth, however he doesn't understand why he would be attracted to his wings and not the other angels'. He's never seen his wings as anything special. In fact, he highly doubted they would ever attract a mate. Without him even realizing it, they drift into sight on this plain and Dean's eyes are riveted to them. The light flashes along the dark feathers, glistening over the stars upon them, and emerald eyes grow large in awe.

Dean reaches out for them, answering Castiel's call. Before he can make contact with the glistening feathers, the front door opens and Sam calls out to him. They're both shaken from their trance, Castiel's wings vanishing at the sound of Sam's voice. They break away from one another quickly, like two kids caught in a make-out session by their parents. When Sam sees them, he gives them a confused look and shuts the front door. The two watch him head upstairs to get some sleep, glancing at one another sheepishly. This is going to be a long week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the intrusion, Sam isn't taking any chances. He shares a bed with Dean in an attempt to better protect him. The call Dean feels from Cas, however, is too strong for the nephilim to ignore. As he enjoys the company of the dark winged angel, Sam finds himself in a fight for dominance with Gabriel. Mated with the two angels now, Cas fears Michael won't stand for him being Dean. In the end, it's Michael's decision to allow it or not... but his decision is exactly what Gabriel fears. Especially after his last practically drove Dean into Castiel's arms.

That night, Sam pushes their beds together so he can better protect Dean. He's aware Gabriel isn't sleeping tonight, if only to watch over his household, yet he just wants to be certain his brother is safe. Dean lies awake, however, listening to Sam snooze behind him. The taller male's arm is around Dean's waist, always being the cuddly type during nesting season. Normally, having Sam so close would put the omega under in seconds... but there's someone else he wants right now. The thought of Castiel's wings glistening in the dim light of the television keeps invading his mind. He wants to touch them, to run his fingers through those soft feathers while Cas nails him into the mattress.

He can't take it anymore, carefully slipping away from Sam and sneaking out of the room. The older hunter tip-toes down the hall, silently knocking on Castiel's door. It's pulled open by a confused angel. Because of the dire circumstances, Gabriel allowed him to stay awake as well. It's probably the only time he's let Cas wander from the routine he's raised him with.

“Dean,” he says quietly. “What are you doing awake?”

“I wanted to be with you,” he admits, a mix of shy and reluctant.

“I don't know...”

“Please? I just can't sleep in there with Sam... not when you're just down the hall. I can't stop thinking about you... about your wings.”

There's a slight blush across the bridge of the hunter's nose and he looks adorable to the angel. With a sigh, he opens his door wider and allows Dean inside. The omega waists no time in entering, catching himself breathing deep Castiel's scent as he passes. It's embarrassing and he hates himself for it, but in the angel's presence it doesn't seem as weak as he once thought it to be.

The room is still, a desk lamp turned on and a book abandoned on the bed, and Dean knows the other was reading before he bothered him. He sits on the bed this time, unconsciously releasing his wings from the ethereal plain they reside on. Cas gasps in awe at the sight, the nearly opaque feathers shimmering in a prismatic manner where the moonlight touches them. He can't find the words to express how incredible they are. Slowly, his own wings unfurl in answer to Dean's and he moves toward the bed.

The hunter, never shy about sex, sends Cas a sultry look. He crooks his finger, beckoning the angel closer, and reaches out to grip his wrist loosely. With a light tug, Cas sets a knee on the mattress and a hand on Dean's shoulder. Their wings lift and encircle one another, moving against each other in a sensual manner. A warmth floods Dean, one he's never felt before, and he can't help the groan that escapes his lips. He pulls Cas closer, locking their lips together eagerly. He moves back, drawing his legs onto the bed, and Cas follows. Dean straddles Castiel's lap, the angel sitting on his legs, and opens his mouth invitingly for the brunette's tongue.

“Mm, Cas,” Dean moans. “I want you so bad.”

The angel hums at the admission, watching as Dean works on opening his pants. Those practiced fingers fumble on the blue-eyed man's fly, finally popping the button and pulling down the zipper. This isn't the time for slow love making, this is instinctual and needy. An action with only one goal in mind... to take and be taken, to claim and possess.

Cas rips off Dean's shirt, not wanting to chance harming his wings should he take it off normally, and tosses the scraps of fabric to the floor. The nephilim gasps at the sudden action, groaning afterward as his arousal builds. Cas doesn't sleep with a shirt on, as he normally falls asleep while his wings are being groomed, and has grown used to not wearing one at night. That means Dean doesn't need to remove anything there. Although Cas is still in his jeans, Dean is in sleeping pants and eagerly kicks them off. He's not wearing boxers underneath, Castiel's eyes eating up the sight hungrily. He licks his lips and grips Dean's hair roughly, pulling him into another kiss and immediately pushing his tongue past those full lips.

The angel pulls away only long enough to pull off his jeans and boxers, returning to his current lover. Dean stares at him, green irises nearly lost against his blown pupils, and bares his neck for the angel's lips. He sucks on the skin there, nipping and biting gently to leave a mark. It's not the mark he wants to leave, but he'll get there soon enough. Prismatic feathers mix with black night as they press together, the hunter's hips thrusting against Cas as their members harden with delicious enthusiasm.

Without further ado, Cas forces Dean onto his hands and knees. Opaque wings stretch wide, waiting to receive his chosen mate, and the angel positions himself behind Dean. One hand runs along Dean's spine, from ass to shoulder, and presses him down toward the pillows. His ass in the air and his body completely vulnerable, Dean whimpers unconsciously as he waits. His dick is so hard it hurts and his ass is wet with a substance he's never felt before. His questions will have to wait until the end, however, as Cas isn't stopping to indulge his curiosity. He thrusts into Dean with one smooth movement, stretching him wide with his thick cock. The hunter moans loud, Cas pushing his face into the pillows to muffle it.

The hold is loose and does nothing more than direct his omega. He doesn't wait for Dean to get used to his girth, pulling almost all the way out and forcing himself back in. The movement is swift and decisive, this is the mate he's going to take and he won't stop until he does. The thrusts are strong, shoving Dean forward into the pillows, and Cas keeps one hand between his shoulder blades. The other travels along the thick bone of those glistening wings. It sends electricity along the hunter's nerve endings.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean moans out. “Fuck... so good... ah, hah... Cas... mm.”

He picks up his pace, the smell of sex and sweat mixing throughout the room. It excites him further, the strength behind his actions only increasing at it. The bed is groaning beneath the ministrations, the headboard beating against the wall. The sound is going to draw too much attention, it needs to stop. With a growl of irritation, he pulls completely out of Dean and steps away from the confused nephilim.

Cas gathers every blanket and pillow he can find in the room, bundling them up in a corner away from the other rooms, and then drags Dean over that way. He pushes the other down in the middle of the little nest, forcing him back into his previous position, and shoves his cock back into that tight heat. They'll have time for romance later, right now he needs nothing more than to mark his mate. He doesn't start off slow this time, immediately starting to hammer inside the hunter receiving him. Dean whimpers and moans, spreading his legs a bit more to accommodate the other, and Cas wraps his wings around to entangle with Dean's. It's an intimate gesture, the only one the hunter will get this time around. The angel penetrates his chosen mate repeatedly, his grip on that thick wing bone tightening for stability. Finally, Dean can feel himself barreling toward the end. Lust has filled him to the brim, just like Cas is trying to do, and the coil in his gut is overheated. It snaps and he cries out Castiel's name into the pillow he's clutching, spilling his fluids onto the blanket beneath him.

The angel growls possessively, one hand gripping the hunter's hips tight as the other pushes him closer to the floor. The hunter is so close to the floor he has to turn his head so he doesn't break his nose. Behind him, Cas jerks him back onto his cock as he thrusts forward, the force dizzying as he's completely taken by the other. He can't do anything more than moan reassuringly, his mind too hazy to think of much more. The angel's nails dig into his hip painfully, drawing blood, and he slams into the other so hard Dean's almost afraid he damaged something. Hot fluid rushes into him, filling him up and dripping down his thighs in slim rivulets. There's a burst of warmth in his chest, a scalding heat on his hip, and the hunter finds himself passing out on the pillow he's biting into.

Cas breathes a sigh of relief, sweat trickling down his face as he pulls out of the hunter. Dean has passed out, arms clutching the pillow for dear life, and a small star has been burned into his hip by Castiel's Grace. This is his mate... _his_. He carefully tucks Dean's wings to his back, drawing him into his body to wrap his own starry feathers around his mate. They fall asleep together in the far corner of Castiel's room, a heap of dark feathers within a nest of blankets and pillows.

Sam starts awake at the sound of Dean crying out. It's muffled and quiet, but it's like he can hear it in the back of his mind. The taller Winchester searches out his brother, yet finds the room empty of the shorter hunter. Panicked, he rushes out of the room and heads downstairs. Gabriel is in the living room, the television on although he's not paying attention to it.

“Did Dean come down here?” he asks in worry.

“No, he's with Cassy,” Gabriel waves off. “Have a seat, Samsquatch.”

“What do you mean he's with Cas?” Sam wonders as he sits beside the other.

“I mean, he came out of your room, went to Cassy's room, entered the room, and hasn't come out yet,” he comments. “I imagine they're screwing like a couple of rabbits in heat.”

A hot blush lights up the younger hunter's face and Gabriel can't resist chuckling at the sight. He can't help himself, turning to face the other fully and yanking him into a kiss. Though it surprises the hunter, Sam finds himself allowing it. Gabriel is interesting and smart, it's a challenge to keep up with the man and Sam doesn't find that often. It's a trait he's never found in a beta or omega, save for Dean, and one he's looked for in a mate.

“I'm going to bend you over this couch,” Gabriel whispers in his ear. “And then I'm going to fuck you until your can't see straight anymore. The sounds you'll make will be porn-worthy, I assure you.”

Sam groans in appreciation at the words, yet doesn't want to make this too easy for the archangel. He pulls away and stands up, his wings appearing behind him. They're navy blue and the light dances off greens and violets within the feathers. Gabriel, an alpha never to be outdone, responds in kind. His six wings of gold stretch out to catch the light, seeming like fire within the room. The hunter feels like a moth about to burn alive, unable to look away from the light that's about to end it.

That's when Gabriel makes his move, dancing around Sam and pressing a hand between his shoulder blades. Too late he realizes what's happening, trying to get away and receiving only a hand gripping his wing. With a gleeful cackle, the archangel flings Sam to the couch. Alphas aren't like omegas or betas, they won't spread their wings invitingly and wait to be entered. They're a bit more challenging for another alpha to overcome. These you have to get on their backs, holding their wings down so they can't shield themselves with them. That's exactly what Gabriel intends to do.

Sam immediately draws his wings up to shield himself, scooting away from the eager alpha. Gabriel won't have it, thrusting his hands between the blue feathers and gripping tight to Sam's pants. With a rough yank, they're down his legs and on the floor. The taller male doesn't wear a shirt to bed, but he does have on boxers. With a slight frown, Gabriel tries to make his way back into those feathers... but they've tightened up to keep him out. He needs a way to loosen the tense wings.

“You're being exceptionally stubborn, Sammy,” he comments playfully.

“I'm an alpha, not a bitch,” Sam points out. “If you want to top me, you'll damn well work for it. If you want if badly enough, I'm sure you'll find a way.”

“Now you're just being a tease,” he scoffs. “You want it just as badly as I do and you know it.”

The smirk given him tells him he's right, yet the other isn't about to admit it openly. Gabriel hums in thought, eventually shrugging as he disrobes. When he's in nothing but his birthday suit, Sam can see just how excited he is. His sex is thick and hard, dripping pre-cum and touching his belly. He grips his member and starts to slide his hand along it, spreading the pre-cum and making a show of it. His moans are lewd and his gestures are slow. The actions are meant to excite Sam, peak his interest, and it's working. The minute he sees that those wings have loosened a bit, Gabriel plunges his free hand between them and grips Sam's dick.

“I've got you now,” he grins in triumph.

Before Sam can break away, that sinful hand starts pumping along his straining length. Sam can't help the moan, nor can he help when his wings start to slowly drop away. It's a glorious feeling, the taller male's legs falling open on the couch, and Gabriel quickly takes his place between them. He's won this round, but he'll likely be on the receiving end next time. The archangel lifts Sam's leg, the one resting against the back of the couch, and sets it so it hangs over the back of the furniture. The other is stretched out beside the couch's seat cushions.

The golden-eyed male is careful around those dark wings, they're powerful and can injure him with one good slam. Knowing this, he curls his own wings to block any blows Sam might manage to get in... not that he's planning on allowing that. The affects of nesting season are thrumming through his veins as he looks down on his intended, those blue eyes foggy with lust, and he loses himself to the thought of claiming the nephilim.

Unlike omegas and betas, alphas don't produce the lubricant needed to enter quickly. Gabriel knows this and is careful not to give Sam reason to refuse bottoming in the future. He snaps his fingers to produce a tube of lube, quickly removing his hand from Sam's swollen organ to open it. The alpha beneath him comes to his senses, his wings thrashing around Gabriel's to get away. An archangel's wings, however, are ten times stronger than a lower level angel's and he barely feels the attack on his wings. Once he has enough lube spread on his sex, he grips Sam's dick again to get him back in that haze. It takes a moment, however soon he's falling back into that complacent mood.

Stretching the younger male is a quick affair, although he makes sure he's thorough. He doesn't want to take long enough for Sam to start fighting again. Afterward, he positions himself at Sam's entrance and pushes in quickly. That's the end of the fighting, once an alpha is penetrated they give in, and Gabriel sighs in relief as Sam goes limp.

“That's it,” he murmurs into Sam's ear. “Such a good alpha, going limp for me. You're gonna feel so good when I'm done with you, you'll never want to top. You'll always want my cock.”

“You wish,” Sam scoffs.

With a cocky grin, Gabriel pulls out and thrusts himself back in. It'll be difficult getting Sam to scream, as alphas rarely do, but that doesn't mean he won't try like hell. He watches Sam's features twist in pleasure as he slams into his prostate, the angel tempted to force the other to ride him. This isn't the time, though, right now he needs to mark Sam as quickly as possible. It's instinct for the first time during nesting season, as it isn't unusual for other angels to try yanking a mate from beneath someone... literally. Gabriel pushes himself hard as he sets a punishing pace, rocking the couch as Sam slowly inches his way along the leather cushions. His wings no longer beat against Gabriel's, but rub along the golden ones. They curl against them before uncurling, moving back soon after listlessly.

“Gabe,” he gasps out. “Ah... right there... hah, ah... fuck! Oh, fuck yes!”

“That's right, scream for me, Sammy.”

One hand rests on Sam's chest, keeping him on his back just in case he gets a spurt of aggression, and the other reaches past his shoulder to grip a wing. Unable to think of what to do with his hands, Sam buries his fingers in gold feathers to ground himself. His eyes close tight, mouth open in a silent scream, and Gabriel unconsciously picks up his pace. The sound of their flesh meeting fills the room, mixing with Sam's soft grunts and moans. He's begun forcing the other onto his cock in his eagerness to mark him. Sam tenses up and his body shivers, his fluids coating their stomachs. Gabriel grins wickedly, slamming into the other as those walls tighten around him. The hand on Sam's wing drops to his hip, squeezing tight as he buries himself as deeply as possible. He fills the other with his cum, the hot liquid drawing a moan from Sam that's enough to drive the archangel to another erection.

Sam growls as Gabriel's Grace burns into him, that same star Dean now has branded on his skin resting on Sam's hip. He doesn't pass out from the pain, yet glares venomously at Gabriel. Before the other draws his new mate into him for sleep, he pulls that long leg from off the back of the couch. Unwilling to give up any more of his status, Sam draws his wings up to wind around Gabriel. The archangel allows it, grateful for what he was allowed to take, and they fall asleep on the couch.

The four remain asleep well past the next morning, the angels being the first to stir. The minute Gabriel catches sound from Cas's room, he snaps his fingers to relocate himself and Sam to his room. The last thing he wants is to scar his charge for life. Sam groans in his sleep at the change of venue, yet doesn't wake further and eventually drifts off again. Gabriel gazes upon his tanned and muscular body for a little while, and then pulls a blanket over his lower half. The hunter is lying on his stomach, arms tucked beneath his pillow as he snoozes.

Once Sam is taken care of, the archangel gets cleaned up and dressed. He heads downstairs to find Cas sitting at the dinning room table. He seems distant and thoughtful, so the archangel sits across from him for a little while. The younger male is disheveled, his shirt not tucked and hair mussed, and Gabriel can't help but fix it with a snap. At the change, Cas seems to be drawn from his thoughts. Blue eyes glance up to lock on gold.

“You found a mate in that hunter, Cassy?” Gabriel questions lightly.

“... Yes,” he admits. “I'm sorry, Gabriel, I know you said not to go near him...”

“No, Cassy, I told _him_ to stay away from _you_. If he's the one you want, that's fine. I just didn't want him manipulating you into bed with him,” he assures. “How's he doing?”

“Much better now,” he sighs in content. “I had him wrapped up in my wings, but I couldn't lay down anymore. He's still asleep in the little nest I made.”

It isn't often an angel living among humans decides to build a nest, but if they do they're usually the younger ones. He's not sure why Cas chose to, but he chalks it up to instinct and brushes it off. There's something bothering his charge and, if he's totally honest... there's something bothering him as well. He spoke to Michael, he knows this isn't what the other archangel had planned for Dean, and he's worried his older brother might try tearing Cas away from his new mate. It's no secret he's looked down on by others of their species because of his strange wings, Michael will see them as a curse and refuse to allow Dean to stay mated to him. It would seem something along that line is now circulating Castiel's mind as well.

“They're going to take Dean away from me... aren't they?” he asks a bit downtrodden.

“You know that's impossible, Cassy,” Gabriel assures with a pat to the other's hand. “Mating marks between angels are eternal, there's no way to severe them.”

“Unless one angel dies,” Cas murmurs quietly.

“That will _never_ happen,” the angel-turned-trickster frowns. “I would never let _anyone_ hurt you, Cassy, you _know_ that!”

“What about Dean?”

“He's family now,” the other sighs. “They both are. I will protect my family with everything I am, so don't worry so much. I'll take care of things.”

There's a small smile from the younger angel, yet there's little assurance in his blue eyes. Gabriel gets up and wanders over to Castiel's side, kneeling on the floor next to him and wrapping him in a hug. They aren't like that for long when they sense Sam waking up. Before the nephilim gets downstairs, Gabriel returns to his seat and Cas gets up to check on Dean. He passes Sam on the stairwell, surprised to see dark blue wings trailing after him. There's a hint of a little static between them as Sam glares his way. It's a small warning to take care of his omega brother, something Cas was actually expecting... especially since he didn't bother asking permission to pursue the older hunter.

He steps into his room and catches sight of prismatic wings in the corner he left them. Dean is still snoozing, his wings curled tightly around his body. Cas moves toward him, nestling within the nest and carefully slipping between Dean's wings. He didn't realize Gabriel followed him. His golden eyes grow large at the sight of Dean's wings, not expecting such a crystalline look to them. He can see why Michael would favor Dean so.

“How's Dean?” Sam wonders from behind him.

“... Beautiful,” Gabriel murmurs out.

“What?”

“Uh... I mean... his wings are... He's fine” Gabriel comments as Sam raises a brow with a frown. “Just fine. Cassy's taking great care of him! See? They're curled up over there.”

His eyes sweep over the room, searching for his brother. They stop on the mess of opaque feathers in the corner. Nephilim aren't used to nesting season and the traditions angels normally adhere to, so the sight of his brother sleeping on the floor sends a spike of confusion mixed with anger through him. In his opinion, this isn't taking care of his brother... it's more like abuse.

He turns cold blue eyes on Gabriel, arms crossed over his chest in a defensive manner. The angel-turned-trickster knows something isn't right with this picture. He can't imagine what, however, as he figured nephilim are enough like angels to instinctively know the traditions they do.

“Why is my brother on the floor?” Sam asks quietly and calmly.

“... Uh... he's sleeping?”

“I understand that, but why? Why isn't he allowed to sleep on the bed?”

“... It's nesting season,” Gabriel comments uncertainly. “What, you never made a nest to screw in during nesting season? Not even once?”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Angels do it all time,” he shrugs. “That's why it's called _nesting_ season. The ones that live among humans rarely do, but the younger ones tend to. Since this is the first time Cas has bothered to participate in nesting season, he chose to make a nest. I've been around the block a few times, so I didn't find the need. Besides, alphas going after alphas don't tend to make one... it's considered an insult the first time.”

“... How so?” Sam wonders, genuinely curious now.

“It's basically implying you're not strong enough to top, like it's expected of you to bend over and take it. The alpha is typically the one that builds the nest, showing off their ability to provide for their mate... to impress the beta or omega. An alpha doesn't impress another alpha by building a nest, the other can do that just fine themselves. Alphas tend to impress those of their own status through shows of power and wing display.”

Sam nods in understanding, surprised at just how much they don't know about all this. It strikes him as odd, now, that they were even invited to participate. If there's so much they're not aware of, it would've been easy to insult an angel. It would've been just as easy to be screwed over by them, locked in a bond they didn't want because of a tradition they knew nothing of. He doesn't like the idea of being tricked into something like this. At least with Gabriel he was aware of what he was doing, knew what the other was after from the get-go and wanted to return the affection.

While Sam would've been harder to trick, as he's an alpha and would've done more chasing, he knows it would've been far too easy to trick Dean. He doesn't know what's expected of him, doesn't understand which actions will be taken as a green or red light, and might actually attract a mate he wanted to reject. The very thought of it boils his blood, his feathers puffing out in his anger. It's a reaction Gabriel is quick to catch.

“What's wrong, babe?” he asks.

“We were invited to participate in nesting season in Heaven,” he mutters bitterly. “We don't know anything about this ceremony, why would they want us there if not to trick us? They were trying to take my brother away from me through circumstance and lack of knowledge!”

“Calm down, baby, it didn't happen,” the other soothes. “Everything is going to be fine now, I promise.”

“But why? Why would they want to trick us like that?”

Gabriel doesn't say anything to that. One look at those averted golden orbs and Sam knows he's aware of the answer. Before he can stop it, betrayal flits through blue pools and anger rests in the pit of his stomach. The idea that Gabriel could've been in league with Heaven, pouncing on him at the command of those above, it burns the hunter. The trickster can feel the emotions in his mate, his stomach dropping as hurt fills his golden eyes.

It doesn't occur to the hunter that he could read those thoughts until that moment. He immediately feels bad for thinking them... though that doesn't lessen the feel of betrayal. Without realizing it, the nephilim finds himself glaring into the room at Cas. If Gabriel took orders from Heaven, that means Cas did as well and he tricked his brother into bonding with him.

“Sam, how could you think something like that?” Gabriel frowns, hurt plain in his tone. “I understand how it looks, but I swear I didn't mate with you on orders! Hell, I don't even _like_ the other angels. I ran away to join the Norse family, for fuck's sake! A mating bond on our level isn't something you do on an order, the connection _has_ to be there or it won't take. I mated with you because I wanted to.”

“... And Cas?”

“Cassy... well... he doesn't have a very good relationship with other angels,” the trickster says quietly, sadly. “When he was younger, before I found him and took him in, he lived in Heaven. But he lived in hiding. He was ostracized because of his wings, picked on by the other angels, and treated horribly. I brought him down here with me and he hasn't been back since.”

“... It's strange, but his relationship with Meg makes so much more sense now,” Sam remarks after a moment, by way of apology. “Is she the only creature he's managed to make friends with?”

“She introduced him to her friends and they took to Cassy rather well,” Gabriel smirks. “He's a special sort of angel, you know. For an angel of the lord to befriend another creature thought to be born of darkness... well, Cassy's the first that managed aside from me. Imagine that, babe... thousands upon thousands of angels in Heaven, yet only two managed to break the mold.”

Sam can see it, just can't believe it. Suddenly, he's feeling a ridiculous amount of pride for his mate and the charge he's taken on. His gaze drifts back to the couple in the corner, Dean's wings rustling a bit before pulling apart. He stretches and yawns, Cas sitting beside him with an indulgent smile, and then leans forward to kiss his mate. Quietly, Sam and Gabriel back away from the door and quietly shut it. No doubt the two will be downstairs soon.

The doors quiet click isn't lost on Dean's ears, a light blush dusting his cheeks at the thought of being seen in such a state of undress. Cas, however, eases his mind. He leans into the angel's torso, sighing as one of his hands strokes through his feathers. It's a calming motion and Dean hums in approval to it. No one but his brother has ever touched his wings before, the other meticulous when it comes to grooming, so this is a sensation he finds he can't get enough of.

When his wings were first unbound during his first nesting season, Dean was panicked. He didn't know what to do, thought he was mutating or dying, and the only thing that kept him sane was Sam. Sam loved the sight of his wings and could frequently be found stroking them like a pet. The younger Winchester read every book he could find on wings and birds, soaking up the knowledge to better care for his brother's wings... and then his first nesting season came and Sam's wings made themselves known.

“You're far away,” Cas remarks.

“I was just thinking about when I unbound my wings,” Dean chuckles. “Sam read up on birds and treated me like his own personal pet.  He even tried to feed me birdseed once, can you believe that? I paid him back ten-fold when he got his.”

“He grooms you?”

“Yeah, and I did the same for him,” he offers. “We grew up in some pretty fucked up lives, so we were all we had. I mean, we had Bobby... but he didn't know jack about what was happening to us. He still takes it all in stride though.”

Cas says nothing for a long time. He seems as though he's contemplating something, like he wants to tell Dean something and isn't sure how it'll be received. As he mulls over his thoughts, Dean pulls a wing around to clean if only to distract himself. He wonders what's going on in Castiel's head, yet isn't about to press for information. Even though he's a nephilim, he knows deep down that this bond is fragile and precious. Cas may choose not to tell him something at the moment, but they have the rest of forever to talk and it'll come up eventually.

As luck would have it, however, Cas is leaning more toward talking. This is a sensitive subject, though, one he's never even broached with Meg. The angel needs to gather himself and think it out carefully. He's grateful that Dean seems to get this, the hunter picking through his feathers slowly to waste time. Finally, he sighs and locks eyes with his beautiful omega.

“I didn't have a very nice life either,” he admits quietly. “I was rejected in Heaven. They picked on me and pushed me around... they never thought I would amount to much. My wings were the main topic of their bullying, they called them a curse... they said I was unfavored and belongs with Lucifer's fallen angels. Gabriel saved me from that, he saw how special they were and took me away from Heaven to raise me here. He said this place is more forgiving and accepting than Heaven.”

“Was he right?”

“Although I have to hide my wings, I believe he was,” Cas smiles slightly. “I know I don't fit in well here, I know that I act oddly and don't understand everything I should... but no one seems to mind. It's refreshing.”

Dean can't help the smile that answers Castiel's, the hunter getting up carefully to get cleaned up. He pulls Cas to his feet, looking around for something to wipe them down with. Not wanting to bother with it and deciding this is as good a time as any to take a shortcut, Cas uses his power to banish the mess and redress them. Surprised at the new clothes, Dean sends a shocked expression to his mate. Cas says nothing more, heading for the door to go downstairs. He sends a questioning glance back to Dean, who hurriedly joins him. The fact the pain in his lower back is gone doesn't escape his notice.

Downstairs, Sam has taken to lounging on the newly cleaned couch and Gabriel is at the table. He's staring at the newspaper intensely, as though trying to light it on fire with just a look, and Cas knows he's not seeing the news splashed across the pages. He allows Dean to head toward Sam, joining his brother at the table afterward.

“Something is bothering you,” he murmurs.

“... The angels are all over the place up there,” Gabriel sighs. “News of Dean and Sam finding a mate this season has blown up in Heaven, there isn't a single angel _not_ talking about it. There are some making plans to find out who their mates are, others are pissed off and demanding they be pulled from them, and still others are blaming Father for causing it. It's verbal war up there!”

“What do you think will happen?”

“In the end it's up to Michael, they're technically his kids anyway,” the trickster mutters. “I have no clue what he's going to do about it, but chances are he'll look into who's mated them. In the meantime, we should help them take down that succubus they're looking for. After that, they'll probably be on their way.”

“What?” Cas says in shock. “Why? We're their mates, they belong with us!”

It never occurred to Gabriel that Cas would want to cling to his mate. Angels mate for life, but they're not like humans. They don't normally tend to shadow their humans constantly, instead they're more like snow leopards. They mate and go their separate ways until the urge hits again. Then again, nephilim aren't exactly angels and they might want to drag the angels with them. They can't, however, stay. They're tasked with a job from God and they can't just abandon it, that's what got Michael in trouble before. Besides, it's literally impossible for them to stop hunting. Even should they stay, they'll leave constantly for another hunt. They won't be able to stay put long, it's ingrained in their souls.

Looking upon his little brother now, that panic stricken expression with sadness swimming in puppy eyes, he knows he can't break the news. Cas loves his mate and he's young yet, he doesn't understand anything further than 'Dean belongs with him'. At that moment, Sam and Dean wander over like a saving grace. Gabriel lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, grinning up at his new mate.

“We can't sit around today,” Sam sighs in regret. “There's a succubus out there yet that needs to be taken care of. I got the list of possible targets from Janelle, so we're gonna go set cameras in their rooms. If we can see them while they sleep, we may be able to catch when they're dreaming of the succubus. We'll be back later today.”

“What will you do after she's gone?” Cas asks quietly.

“What do you mean?” Dean frowns. “We'll look for another case, obviously. We're hunters, it's our job to protect people from the baddies in the world.”

“We'll take about that later,” Sam frowns with a scowl his brother's way. “Right now, I suggest we take care of one problem at a time. Succubus first, okay?”

There's a collection of nods all around, and then Sam pulls Dean out of the house. Before they can open the door, however, Gabriel calls after them to be careful and call if they need help. That's all that needs to be said... until what they told them really sinks in. After the realization that a few of those victims could possibly be found in Castiel's worse nightmare frat... well... the angels are out the door with merely a glance at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are ready for the final confrontation with their Succubus, having to sit up all night to get there. With her out of the picture, Cas realizes the hunters will have to leave them. He doesn't take the realization as well as he would've liked, practically begging the two to stay. After a short talk that leads to Gabriel revealing the chatter in Heaven, the archangel turns to Michael to stop all the chaos surrounding the nephilim. Hungry for control over Dean's power, he refuses to stop those that might challenge them... yet promises not to divulge the names of the angels mated to his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I apologize, I missed a few days of updates T^T I had hospital appointments and the convention, but I've also been trying hard to finish the skeleton of my novel =) I'm doing well with it! Anyway, I don't like to post here without proof reading and this chapter alone has taken me almost an hour and a half =( Anyhow, enjoy your update XD

It's amazing, watching the hunters at work, and their mates do so secretly. Though they tend to stick to human means, this time they're applying their angelic power to shadow their lovers invisibly. It's nice to see their mates aren't stupid, as they've left the wild frat house for last... there were four victim possibilities there. As they wander past the gates, Cas makes a full stop and stares at the line he's forbidden to cross. Gabriel doesn't catch the fact his brother hasn't walked up with him until he's inches away from Sam. The hunters are standing on the porch, waiting for someone to answer their insistent knocking. When his golden eyes look back, Cas is still standing just outside the gates with a perturbed expression on his face.

“Cassy, get up here,” he hisses, though there's no need to be quiet.

“I can't, you forbade it,” the other points out.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Sometimes your insistence to follow orders pisses me off,” he gripes. “I'm standing _right_ _here_ , Cassy, you're allowed to come when I'm present! Now get your ass up here!”

With a resigned sigh, the younger angel steps passed the threshold warily and hurries to his brother's side. They stand and listen as Dean and Sam mutter their plans between them, shutting up quickly when the door opens. A familiar face peeks out, one that has Cas on edge and scooting close to Gabriel's side. He's been accosted by this male numerous times. The guy is a strong track runner, his blonde hair shaggy and his hobbies including skateboarding. He's the type that doesn't like to hear 'no' in answer to his advances. When those crystal blue eyes rake over the two standing at the door, Cas knows they'll have trouble with him.

The guy, who Cas knows as Devin, leans in the door frame and crosses his arms over his broad chest. His eyes pin the two with a sultry look that has Sam stepping in front of Dean ever so casually. Though they're both mated, Sam will never stop being his brother's alpha and protector. Noticing the venomous glare, Devin backs up a bit and sighs.

“What can I do you for?” he asks smartly.

“Dude, I'm too expensive for _your_ checkbook,” Dean comments.

“... Really, Dean?”

“Hey, he asked,” the older hunter shrugs uncaring.

“We're agents Smith and Jones,” Sam continues with a sigh at his brother's antics. “We're investigating the death of a member of your frat... Casey Thomas? I believe you know him.”

Devin pauses a moment, yet nods his head. All the playfulness is gone from his features, the male stepping to the side to allow the 'agents' entry. From what Cas remembers of his students, Casey and Devin were rather close. Some might even say too close. Though Devin flirts up a storm and would make out with anything that allowed it, he's never seen sleeping around with those unfortunate enough to wander into the frat house. Instead, people began to wonder if he and Casey weren't a couple under wraps.

The two angels follow their mates into the house, eager to see how they'll manage to sneak a camera into the victims' rooms. When they started out, they pretended to be electricians sent to check for computer viruses. They had said there was an email sent out in a mass email that contained a nasty virus. Since computers are the livelihood of these students, they were eagerly allowed inside and given access to any room. Here, however, is the crime scene and a house full of potential suspects. They'll have free reign.

They're led into the sitting room, which is stocked with gaming systems and lounging males. Behind the sectional, spaced evenly apart, is a pool table and a Foosball table. There are boys playing on each, a few sitting along a bench by the window awaiting their turn. At the sight of the two males in suits, they all quiet and look around. Likely searching for the one that caused trouble. Devin seems to speak 'expression' rather well, because he waves his hand dismissively.

“They're here for Casey,” he replies.

At that, everyone relaxes with a relieved sigh and the tension is greatly reduced. Though they withhold the urge to flirt with the sexy detectives, it's far too obvious they want to. Dean and Sam refuse to sit down, making sure to face the whole group from the room's entrance. They tell them they'll need to look around the place, get a feel for it, and they'd like to know everyone's movements throughout the time of the party. Devin offers to walk them through the house, as he was the only sober one at the party. He had gotten in trouble for drunk driving and had to kick the habit before he was suspended from track. He played host at the party, so knew where everyone was at all times.

The party was huge and lingered through all the rooms in the house, which means it's just that much easier for the guys to get into the rooms needed. Devin is a lot of help, a very astute male with a wonderful memory that missed no details. He writes down a list of all the people at the party, yet tells them it would be easier to write down who _wasn't_ there, and even tells the two who stays in which room. As Sam keeps the other talking, distracting the student with more questions, Dean wanders around the room to find a good spot for the camera.

“Wouldn't it have been easier to just ask us to do it for them?” Cas sighs impatiently.

“It would've been,” Gabriel murmurs. “But they're hunters, Cassy, this is what they do. Should they start taking shortcuts, they'll loose their edge. It's best they don't ask us to cater to them when it comes to work, or they might end up dead on a hunt.”

“... I guess that makes sense, but I would rather they didn't come here.”

“You and me both, Cassy.”

They quiet down once more, eyes trailing after their mates as they make their way to the exit. Their job is done for now. Next, they'll have to sit up all night waiting for the succubus to choose a new victim. He isn't sure how they'll infiltrate the victim's dreams, yet he'll probably ask when they return.

Unfortunately, the hunters don't return to the house immediately. Instead, they head onto the campus and head to the library. Whether it's because they want to see Meg or think Cas is there, neither angel knows. Without a sound, the two continue to tail their mates.

Sam and Dean can sense the two following, both rather upset and confused. Though they want to believe the two are just worried, it doesn't strike that way. Instead, it makes them think they don't trust in their abilities as hunters. It's a slam to their pride and to get back at the angels they take their time getting back. They head into the library and find Meg lounging behind the desk. Today is a busy day, so Taylor has joined her for work.

It's obvious they don't get along, as Meg stays her ground at the counter and Taylor lingers among the shelves on the second floor. Dean and Sam head over to Meg, the shorter pulling himself up to sit on the counter languidly. The demon glances at them blandly, snapping her gum before dropping her magazine.

“... Can I help you?” she wonders.

“What, we can't visit a new friend at work?” Dean comments.

“Uh... no. Why aren't you out bothering Clarence?” she asks. “You two got on well with him, didn't you? Did you have an argument? Did he insult your manly pride by pressing his dominance around a fragile little omega?”

She sniggers at that and Dean mumbles a sulky 'whatever'. She can't help but pick on Dean, as it's rare to come across a male omega in the angel ranks. Though he's only a nemphilim, it's safe to say he's counted among the angel ranks. They may have quite a few betas, but omegas are unique and difficult to come by.

To keep them from picking at one another, Sam asks Meg about her friends and any possible leads on the succubus. She's more than happy to divulge all she knows. Surprisingly, it's quite a bit. She's been looking into the past victims with her friends and they've found a connection... they were all assholes that frequently forced attention on women. Whoever this succubus is, she's acting on vengeance. The two make a side note to check into the women assaulted around the time of the attacks.

With expressions of thanks, the hunters decide it's about time to return to their mates. The two head outside and Dean stretches deeply near the steps. It's getting late, their late night activities only serving to tucker them out more, and they know they have to get back for dinner. Sam is all for just going back to the house, however his older brother drags him off to the corner store instead. Normally, the shorter hunter is the one that cooks for them. It's a hobby that soon turned into a great way to calm down after a hunt. Dean loves the normality of standing at a grill or stove, fixing dinner or just baking a pie, and he hasn't been able to do so for a long while. Tonight, he's taking over the kitchen.

The house is quiet and dark when they get there, just more evidence to the fact their mates were absent, and Sam hesitates to walk in. Gabriel quickly turns on a light and unlocks the door, disappearing into the house to let them in. The younger angel doesn't care to, instead staying close to Dean. When the front door swings open, Sam smirks at Gabriel's grinning features. The angel steps aside to allow the two in.

Dean wastes no time in getting settled in the kitchen, checking cabinets to make sure he knows where everything is. Though Gabriel seems a little miffed at the intrusion, Sam's insistence keeps him away from the older hunter. Only now does Cas stray from his mate's side, wandering upstairs to his room to shed his invisibility. Afterward, he heads downstairs quietly. Dean is already bustling around the kitchen, humming to himself happily and rummaging for seasonings.

“What are you making?” Cas wonders curiously.

“Bacon cheeseburgers,” the hunter replies with a smile. “Sam tells me they're the best in the world! And I just might make an apple pie for dessert.”

“That sounds good.”

As he normally does with Gabriel, Cas retreats to the table and sits down to watch. Dean is at home in the kitchen, mixing the burger with seasonings and carefully packing them into patties. The bacon is sizzling in a pan, a tomato waiting to be cut and a head of lettuce sitting beside it to shed its leaves. He moves around easily, fluidly, and knows from a single glance where to locate what he needs. As they take up temporary residence in the kitchen and dining room, Gabriel sits with Sam in the living room.

The angel-turned-trickster is sulking horribly, flipping through the channels in boredom, and Sam is forced to take the remote away. He finds a movie and turns to it. As he tries to concentrate on the action movie, he can feel Gabriel's irritation buzzing at the back of his mind and can't help but address it. The taller male turns in his seat a bit, glancing at his mate with concern.

“What's wrong?”

“... He's in my kitchen,” the angel grumbles. “ _I'm_ the cook, not him. That's _my_ kitchen, cooking is _my_ thing.”

“For fuck's sake, Gabe, he's not gonna take it over completely,” Sam remarks in exasperation. “Cooking calms Dean after a hunt, it gives him a sense of normality we just can't afford to indulge. Lately, we've been crashing at low rate motels that don't have a kitchen. Fast food, take out, and restaurants have been our norm for months now. Dean just wants to shake all the frustrations of our gypsy lives, you know? Just give him this.”

With a sigh of relent, Gabriel pays more attention to the movie and less to Dean. He really can't deny the other this moment of peace, it wouldn't be fair. The two fall into silence, though not for long. Without something to occupy his attention, Gabriel is eager to grope his new mate. Sam, on the other hand, isn't into public make out sessions. He fends off the angel-turned-trickster with a venomous glare. It's one that clearly states 'touch me and you're sleeping by yourself'. Gabriel quickly backs off with a pout.

Dinner is surprisingly delicious, the angels shocked at the excellent burgers and homemade fries the hunter made. It seems to be one of Sam's favorite meals, as the taller male downs a few burgers eagerly. After they finish eating, showers are taken and pajamas are changed into. When it comes time to go to bed, however, they find a problem... one of them has to monitor the victims. Sam offers to take first watch, Gabriel sitting with him, and Dean is coaxed into Castiel's bed. The older hunter hesitates a moment, as this is the first time he's been away from Sam since they started hunting together... save for the occasional moments they split up to find information.

“... I miss Sam,” Dean sighs after a short while.

“He's just in the next room, Dean, he's not going anywhere,” Cas points out.

“Yeah, I know... I just... I miss him.”

“You should rest up until Sam calls you,” the angel offers. “Don't worry so much, I'm right here. I promise I won't go anywhere.”

Before Dean can say anything more, Cas draws his wings around the hunter and presses him close to his bare chest. It's a comforting gesture and serves to relax the nephilim greatly. Before he knows it, Dean is drifting off in the warmth provided by his mate. Cas, though unable to sleep without his wings groomed, is comforted by the weight of his mate. Dean is safe within his arms, no one can harm him as long as he's there. With a slight smile, the angel closes his eyes and drowns in Dean's scent of apple pie wrapped in leather and grease.

Downstairs, Sam and Gabriel lounge on the couch. The taller male set up his laptop to the cameras, the screen separated to show each room. He's studying the screen carefully. Gabriel wants nothing more than to seduce his newly marked counterpart, yet knows this is important and tries his best to keep quiet. He can tell the other is beginning to nod off. With a hand on his shoulder, Gabriel tries to get him to sleep for a bit.

“I can't,” Sam answers his plea. “I won't let that bitch kill another teenager.”

“Sam, I'll wake you if anything happens,” he promises. “You won't be able to help anyone if you get there and you're too tired to concentrate. Don't worry, baby, I won't fall asleep.”

“... You'll wake me?”

“I swear I will.”

With a reluctant sigh and a short nod, Sam slouches on the couch and cuddles against Gabriel. The angel wraps an arm around the other's shoulders, turning his attention to the screen. The boys there are sleeping so peacefully, it's hard to believe they're so evil during waking hours. Sam is snoozing against him just as serenely, which makes it all the harder to wake him once a possible victim starts writhing in his bed.

Sam wastes no time in getting Dean out of bed, ignoring the warning growl he gets from a drowsy Cas. By the time they reach the living room, they realize the problem they're experiencing... they can't reach the guy in time. Before they can drown in the misery of failure, Gabriel grabs the bag Sam dropped and grips both their shoulders.

When next they open their eyes, they're standing in the bedroom of the frat boy. It's the one that showed them around, Devin. Gabriel takes a seat at a nearby desk, watching as the boys move quickly. Dean pulls out a bag of tea leaves, Sam searching for anything they can use to make the drink. Once more Gabriel offers his assistance, snapping up a tea set complete with hot water in the kettle.

“Thanks,” Sam remarks.

“Sure, no problem,” the trickster answers. “So... what are you doing?”

“It's called African Dream Root tea,” Dean informs as he mixes it. “Whoever drinks it can slip into the dreams of someone they're close to. We're planning on using it to hijack Devin's dream and gank that succubus before she does him. You gonna play lookout?”

“I can do that.”

“Great, then we can tag-team the bitch.”

After sitting at the end of the bed, the two take a sip of the tea... and pass out. It's the fastest working thing Gabriel's ever seen. He sits quietly, making sure no one enters the room and Devin doesn't wake up. He may not be used to sitting about and twiddling his thumbs, however this could mean life or death for his mate and he's not about to let him down.

The Winchesters open their eyes to a dream that just might put Dean's to shame. The lighting is dim and red, the room a smokey den of sex and sin. Moaning and cries of pleasure fill the place, mostly men on men. Devin is near the back, a woman straddling his lap and riding his cock with relish. Her hair is black and cut in a pixie, her skin a lovely porcelain. Red bat-like wings protrude from her back, curling horns from her skull and her long fingers are tipped with deadly looking nails.

They move closer to them, stepping around couples in the midst of sex. Drawing on the power of dreams, they both manifest the weapon needed as they go. It would seem Devin doesn't see the same thing they do, his hands kneading the succubus's thighs as he gazes upon her with love and adoration. As they get closer, they can hear him talking to her.

“Casey,” he murmurs. “God, I miss you so much. I loved you so damn much it hurt. Why did you have to leave me?”

“I'm here now, baby,” the raven coos. “We'll be together soon.”

“The hell you will,” Dean murmurs.

Both he and Sam shove their blades into the succubus. She screeches and her wings flap in an attempt to get away, her hands reaching for the weapons only to come up short. The two drag her off Devin's lap, watching as she twists and writhes in pain before finally going still. Devin is watching in shock and disbelief, the image of his love disappearing with the death of the monster. Before he can ask what the hell is going on, the dream starts breaking up. The Winchesters disappear, waking back in the bedroom and hurrying to leave.

The don't even have to ask Gabriel, the angel catching on quickly and carrying them back to his house. Cas is there waiting for Dean, a troubled expression on his brow. The minute they appear, he has Dean held against him. The job is over and the hunters will have to move on, but Cas doesn't want to let his mate go.

“Whoa, Cas,” Dean chuckles. “What's the matter, man?”

“You have to go away now,” he murmurs quietly. “I don't want you to leave me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Gabriel said you have to leave now that the succubus is dead. He told me you can't stay in one place and you'd never be able to stop hunting and...”

Gabriel sets a hand over Cas's mouth, his rant continuing too muffled to make out for a moment. Once he realizes no one can understand him anymore, the younger angel gives up. He turns pitiful blue eyes to the floor in mourning. It takes a moment for the hunters to understand his plight. The minute they do, they turn sorrowful orbs onto their mates. They all head for the couch and the armchairs by it. Now that the job is over, they really need to talk about what to do next.

Words and ideas don't come flowing out immediately, each of them still caught on the 'what ifs'. The first one to say anything is Dean, yet he never gets his full sentence out and turns to Sam for help. He's never been the emotional type, so comforting comments are foreign to him. If he were dealing with a little kid, that would be totally different... but this is a mate. A relationship has always been shaky ground for the shorter hunter. That's why he's never held one before.

“... Cas, we're hunters,” Sam offers softly. “We have to hunt, that's just how life is for us. No matter how many times we try to live a normal life, the hunt will always call us. People are in danger and it's up to us to protect them. I know it doesn't seem fair and we would love nothing more than to stay here with the two of you, but we can't quit our job.”

“I understand that,” the younger angel replies. “But why can't you stay here?”

“Like... make this our home?” Dean asks in surprise. “It's a little small, Cas, don't you think? I mean, it would be awesome, but... I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to Sam serenading me with sounds of sex.”

“We can find a bigger home! We could get an apartment just for us! We could...”

“Cassy, calm down,” Gabriel frowns. “I think we're all missing a very important fact here... Heaven is in an uproar about you two finding a mate. No one knows who they are yet, but I'll bet my wings they're planning on killing them. You two are extremely rare, everyone up there wants you for themselves. We have to decide whether or not announcing our status to Heaven is a good idea.”

Quiet instantly falls over the group. Cas is afraid, it's easy to tell by the way he grips Dean tighter to him, and Gabriel doesn't blame him. The angels were already eager to kill him before, this is just a better reason to finish the job. He can tell the whole world he's fucking Sam and get away with it, but Dean is another story. Dean is an omega and he's Michael's pride and joy... every angel wants to own him. Should they learn Cas has taken him as his mate, well... arguments are boiling down to one thing up there and Gabriel doesn't like it.

They see Dean as a breeding tool, not that he has the balls to tell the hunter that. Being blessed by Michael, Dean has the potential to create future warriors. Little cherubs with the power to surpass all others save Michael. That's all they care about and, although Dean isn't Gabriel's mate, the trickster wants nothing more than to kill them for it.

“What are we going to do?” Sam wonders.

“I could go speak with Michael again, but that's all I can think of at the moment,” Gabriel sighs. “Ultimately, it's his decision in the end. He's the angel that blessed Dean and, since the nephilim are his blood to begin with, that makes Dean more his child than the others. The only person that can stop all this chaos is Michael.”

“... You think he would?” Dean asks quietly. “Stop it all, I mean.”

“There's only one way to find out,” the trickster remarks. “I'll be back soon. Cassy, you're in charge while I'm gone. You keep these two safe.”

Cas nods, a short little motion meant to tell him he heard, and then Gabriel is gone. If he thought the chatter along 'angel radio' was bad, it's much worse in Heaven. It's all they're talking about, even in the midst of the nesting ceremony, and the trickster can't help rolling his eyes. Dean and those damn wings, if they weren't so attractive and unique perhaps there wouldn't be so many alphas after him. Like most animals, one of the main things an angel looks for in a submissive is looks. Especially when it comes to the wings. It's their way of showing off their catch, rubbing it in everyone else's face. The fact Cas has yet to announce his catch is probably only pissing the angels off more.

Michael is sitting by a river when Gabriel finds him, watching the fish swim within the clear waters. It's a time of peace and there's little need for his firm hand, so he's spending his time in relaxing areas. When he senses Gabriel's presence behind him, he lifts his head and hums in greeting. The trickster sits beside him with a sigh.

“Something troubles you,” the older angel points out.

“You've heard that Dean and Sam found mates.”

“And I know who they are, brother,” Michael replies.

“... The chaos surrounding this news is disconcerting, Michael,” Gabriel comments warily. “The other angels are looking for blood. This has to be stopped. A mating mark destroyed by the death of a mate could ruin Dean and Sam, you know that.”

“Don't worry, it's not my intention to announce their mates to the whole of Heaven,” he waves off. “However, it's also not my place to stop others from challenging. I want my children to be with the best possible mate they can, which means I'll allow the challenges if only to assure it.”

“Michael, they're happy,” the other attempts. “Why can't you just let it be?”

The other is quiet for a long while, as though mulling over the question. Gabriel knows Michael well and, though he has shown affection more than once, his brother is working on his own agenda. He may love his children, but the trickster knows Michael has a lust for power. He loves control more than the nephilim he blessed, who happens to have a shit ton of power locked away. He's almost afraid of the answer the other is about to give.

“You may think me rather selfish for this, but... their power shouldn't be controlled by just anyone. I need them to be with someone I control and you, brother, just don't seem to fall in line. You and Cas are the most rebellious angels in the ranks of Heaven, having those two at your fingertips is the most careless thing Father has ever allowed. If another within my ranks can prove to be more powerful, I'll allow them to take over the bonds held by my children and their mates.”

“... They're _my_ family now, Michael,” Gabriel states darkly as he stands up. “They don't belong to Heaven, they belong to _me_. I'll _destroy_ any that come looking for a fight, you can bet on that. Unless you want your army's numbers drastically reduced, I suggest you call them off. This is your last warning.”

“... Did it take?” Michael wonders suddenly.

“What?”

“The nesting ceremony... Cas made a nest, correct? He's too young to bypass the urge. Did his Grace take? Is Dean creating an egg?” he specifies.

“You're unbelievable! Stay away from them, Michael! I won't hesitate to make your life fucking miserable should you cross me... and we both know how good I am at that.”

It's not an empty threat and the older male knows this. Though it hurts to be forbidden to go near his child, he also knows he could've handled that far better. He drove Gabriel to set that line. Looking back on their conversation, the older angel realizes what an ass he sounded like. He just wants the best for his nephilim and, in his opinion, he deserves more than a dark winged curse. Michael lets out a deep sigh, turning sad eyes onto the fish in the stream.

Gabriel returns to find Sam and Dean curled up on the couch. Cas is sitting near them, all his attention on the area surrounding the house. When his brother turns up, the younger male is quick to get to his feet. He's walking toward Gabriel eagerly, begging with blue eyes to hear what he has to say. The look in Gabriel's golden pools, however, cause him pause.

“... It didn't go as planned?” he asks in disappointment.

“No, Michael is being an asshole,” Gabriel sighs wearily. “He wants them with the strongest possible mates, which means he'll allow the challenges."

“It's my fault, isn't it?” Cas wonders quietly. “It's my fault he's letting them hurt Dean, he doesn't want him with me.”

“No, Cassy, it's not your fault,” the older male assures. “You're good for each other, Michael just can't see that. He wants Dean's power under his thumb. He can't have that when they're mated to us, we're too rebellious to allow control to him. That's the only reason he's not happy with the pairings.”

It seems the younger of the two wants to argue, yet his words fall short of his opened mouth. He just can't find the energy at the moment. Cas has been thinking about what to do for a long while, ever since Gabriel left, and right now all he wants is to be with his mate. He doesn't care how many challengers he has to take out, doesn't care how many angels he pisses off, he wants the world to know that Dean belongs to him.

“Don't even think it, Cassy,” Gabriel glowers. “We're not letting anyone know we're their mates, I'm not risking you getting hurt.”

“I know how to fight, Gabriel, you taught me,” he argues. “I was pushed harder than any other cherub growing up, my instructors hoping it would either end or injure me, and I held my own. Through their bullying, they only managed to make me stronger. Even you've said that. I may not understand humans well enough, but I know angels... they won't take my mate from me.”

“I know you think no one can best you, Cassy, but you have to remember... Dean and Sam won't always be at our hips. Others will wait until they're alone, until they don't have the second it takes to call for us. They'll make sure they're cut off from us... and _then_ they'll take them away.”

“So we just keep it a secret?”

“We have to, for their sakes.”

Cas sighs and gazes back over his mate. Dean is curled into Sam, the two laying along the couch after passing out a short while ago. They're so peaceful, so attached to one another, and he knows Sam would protect Dean with his immortality. It's comforting on some level, but also worrisome. Should anything happen to Sam because of Dean, Gabriel would likely blame the shorter hunter. He looks over at his brother, recognizing the expression on his face. It soothes that worry. Gabriel sees them as his family now and all they have is family. Not Heaven, they're not so much family as they are a nuisance, but _Loki's_ family. Only a fool would hurt Loki's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, there's only one more update for this fic and then there's going to be a lull in updates for it. I do, however, have another Supernatural fic that's finished. I forgot to post it ^^; Just to make sure you have something to read, I'm going to start posting that one. When I get another chapter done for this fic, I'll post it, but until then you get 'Flawless'. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no rest for the wicked, as Dean and Sam are called on a hunt almost immediately. Much to their mates' disappointment, the two leave to help out their friend in need. With the promise of returning, the angels watch their mates leave. While they're gone, the two decide to work on the house in order to accommodate their growing family. As they handle that, the Winchesters meet up with Charlie and head off to finish the job she started. An unforeseen circumstance has Dean alone and vulnerable in the forest. Thankfully, a quick gamble pays off and they're soon heading back to their mates... with Charlie in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned in the last update, Chapter 8 hasn't been finished yet. Sorry about that. I will have something for you to read, though, I promise. As I stated before, I'll be posting 'Flawless' for all of you to read until I get another chapter of this fic done =) Enjoy the update XD

It isn't long before Dean gets a call from a friend. They're dealing with a Wendigo and it's not one of their strong points, so they've called to request back up. Though things aren't exactly resolved with their angelic companions, Dean promises to get there as quickly as possible. He walks out of the laundry room searching for Sam.

Cas is the only other person home, reading on the porch swing as his eyes drift over to the supposedly haunted house across the street. He's quickly realized that reading ghost stories with a haunted house nearby isn't the smartest thing. The younger angel can't seem to stop reading them though, resigning himself to the birth of a thousand questions that will likely bother him later. Dean exits the house and looks around, eventually sitting beside Cas with a sigh.

“Where's Sammy?” he asks.

“He and Gabriel went to the grocery store,” the other answers. “Gabriel wanted to make a special dinner tonight for the both of you. Is something wrong?”

“... Sam and I need to get going,” Dean states quietly. “A friend of ours is in trouble and they called us for help. It's not far from here and we should be finished pretty quickly, so...”

“Where will you go after that?”

“Cas, don't be like that,” the nephilim says a bit hurt. “You know I'm coming back to you, man. I couldn't live without you, you're my mate. Don't you _ever_ think I'd leave you behind, okay? Sam and I are coming back, I swear it to you.”

The angel nods, accepting his word trustfully. It doesn't really matter anyway, Cas can always drag him back if he so chooses. The problem he has is that he wouldn't, not if freedom is what makes Dean happy. They sit in silence for a long while, the angel going back to his book and Dean setting his gaze on the house across the street.

Gabriel and Sam arrive not long after, finding Dean asleep on the swing and Cas on a new book. Carefully, the younger angel rouses his mate and they follow the other two inside. Dean wastes no time in relaying his information to Sam. Though they want to stay for dinner, they've already wasted too much time. With a fond farewell and a couple deep kisses for their mates, the hunters jump in Dean's impala and head out once more.

“Dean said they're coming back,” Cas remarks in answer to Gabriel's worried gaze. “They'll be back, we don't have to worry. We should probably look for a new house, though. Or at least work on this one. Dean was right when he feared waking to you and Sam having sex... It's not something I want to hear either.”

“Alright, Cassy, let's draw up the plan before I make it happen,” he chuckles.

Together they head into the house, the two eager to make renovations for their mates. Since they never have any visitors, save for Meg, switching the floor plan around isn't going to cause much of a stir. No one has ever seen the inside of their house, nor the backyard. Cas excitedly pulls out a piece of computer paper and a pencil, sketching out the shape of the house and a small scale to go by. Gabriel allows him control of this project, never one to bother with anything more than what he wants. Hell, he could fit a fucking mansion in a trailer if he wanted.

Sam and Dean arrive in a small town a couple states over. It took them a day or two to get there, but as they pull up they can see their friend waving to them. For a hunter, Dean's impala is like a beacon of their presence. If they see a black impala, they immediately expect to see the Winchesters exit it. They park outside the police station, a small building that probably only employs around five to ten men, and turn the car off. As Dean gets out of the passenger seat, he watches Sam get mulled by their adopted sister. Charlie was never one for the hunt, as she's more the researcher, and rarely ever goes on one without the boys. This time, however, she was brave and decided to try one alone. They can see the results; a shallow cut on her cheek and a limp in her left leg. Should they look closer, they know they'll find more injuries. Wendigos are hard to take out and even harder to locate, it's not a monster to take alone.

“Damn, Charlie, what the fuck?” Dean frowns. “Did you lose a fight with the Hulk?”

“Shut the hell up, Dean,” she smirks. “Get over here and give me a hug.”

“Watch her side, she got cut there, too,” Sam remarks.

Dean hugs the redhead as asked, but lifts her shirt enough to see her side afterward. It looks as though claws raked across her skin, cutting deep and leaving her pretty bad off. If she weren't a nephilim, she likely would've bled to death in the forest. He heaves an exasperated sigh before leveling her with a look.

Charlie Bradbury is an odd girl, which only makes her fit even better with the brothers. She loves gaming, conventions, role-playing, and is a computer genius. She makes her living by hacking into large businesses and leeching their money, even sending it off to different charities, so she's never short on cash. She's a slim thing, though extremely dangerous in her own right, and the brothers dwarf her in height. Her personality is so much like Dean's it's scary. They hit on women together, drink beer together, and even rate a woman's looks for something to do. Charlie is an omega, has no interest in men, and has been nursing a serious crush on a fairy for about two months now.

“So, what are we looking at?” Sam asks.

“It's a big fucker,” she remarks. “Three campers disappeared in the last week, none have turned up, and I managed to track this damn thing to its lair... an old cave, I think it used to be a bear's den. That's when the bitch jumped me! I fought it off pretty damn good, but it got a nice piece of me. I think the only thing that saved me was the helicopter that flew overhead.”

“Can you take us back there?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Why didn't you kill it when it attacked you?”

“I thought I was dealing with something else,” she admits sheepishly. “I didn't have anything to produce fire on me at the time. I was going to go back on my own, but I remembered one of the first rules you taught me... some monsters are better taken care of with a group. I believe the wendigo was on the top of that list.”

“Good girl,” the shorter male smirks as he ruffles her long locks. “Let's get going. The faster we gank this fucker the faster we can get some shut eye.”

Charlie is quick to slid into the impala's backseat, waiting impatiently for the guys to join her. Once seated, Dean starts up the car again and pulls onto the road. He listens to Charlie's instructions, however it's obvious they're both tired. Though she tries to convince them to sleep first, they refuse and she's left to guide them to the park.

They pull into a parking spot and turn off the car. After they exit, Dean makes certain his baby is locked up and they wait for Charlie to gather herself. She's uncertain about the hunt now, doubting her skills as she sends a worried look out upon the trees. Out there is the creature that attacked her, that would've killed her had she not been a nephilim with her healing ability unbound. Finally, she takes that first step forward and the rest come easier.

“So, what have you guys been up to?” she wonders in search of conversation.

“Well, the angels invited us to join the nesting ceremony this time,” Dean offers lightly.

Subjects like this aren't unusual for them to talk about. Charlie is probably the only person they would divulge all their secrets to, as she's like a little sister to them and she returns the favor. They know they can trust her to keep their secrets, even through pain of torture and threat of death, because she knows she can rely on them in the same manner.

The admission the angels invited the two surprises her. Nephilim just aren't allowed to participate in nesting season. She once asked an angel she stayed with why that was. Apparently, their lack of wings is odd and disgusting to the angels. They just can't see the nephilim as attractive when they have no wings. Without them, they're little more than playthings. As shallow as it seems, she realizes that wings could be the only difference of species between them.

“How was it?” she asks. “I mean... Heaven. Was it beautiful?”

“We didn't go,” Sam remarks. “It turns out it was just a trap. Instead, we focused on our hunt. Although... that didn't keep us from mating. Thankfully it wasn't with one of Heaven's asshole soldiers. I told you about their relentless pursuit of Dean, right?”

“Sure you did,” she frowns. “You said they were getting ridiculous. I'm glad you guys found someone that isn't eager to bow down to Heaven. So... who are they? Do they make you happy? You tell them if they ever hurt either of you, I'll ruin their fucking lives!”

“Down, girl,” Dean chuckles. “After this hunt, you can tell them yourself. We're planning on heading back.”

She nods in agreement, arms crossed over her chest, and takes the lead once more. They chat about their lives since the last time they met up, trying to fill the silence of the forest with anything but their building anticipation. When the cave comes into view, they can feel the eyes on them. They still, searching for the presence of the wendigo, yet find nothing. It's no surprise, as this monster is an avid chameleon. Even a human with ample training in any governmental area that deals with survival doesn't stand a chance.

There's movement near the mouth of the cave, one of the campers dragging themselves from the dark of the cavern. Before she can run up to them, the Winchesters grab hold of Charlie's upper arms. Wendigos are crafty things, they set traps for their prey and play with them before overpowering them. This is one of those traps. Carefully, they move closer with their backs facing one another. They won't be taken by surprise, not with their gazes sweeping the surrounding around.

“Get ready,” Dean murmurs. “It's about to attack, I can feel it.”

They each have a flare gun, the one thing they could grab aside from a flamethrower that could produce a fire. As they suspected, the wendigo goes after Charlie. She's the weaker of the three. She squeals in fear and pulls the trigger of her flare gun. Unfortunately, she misses and the monster manages to drag her off into the cave. Without thinking too much about it, Sam hurries after her. He grabs her hands, pressing his feet against a rock and pulling with all his strength. None of them expect the second wendigo that nearly takes his head off.

Sam is thrown across the area, slamming into a tree and sliding down it unconscious. He's left Dean alone, staring down two wendigos eager to gather more food. They waste no time in attacking him, tackling him to the ground and knocking the gun from his hand. He can feel twigs digging into his body as they press him to the ground, can smell the stench of rotting corpses from their mouths, and panic starts growing. He needs some kind of weapon, some sort of way to make fire.

Reaching deep within himself, Dean grabs hold of the light he's always shied away from. This isn't just _his_ life on the line, Sam and Charlie will be next if he doesn't kill these two. It's hard, pushing past the seal holding his angelic power, but Dean's a headstrong male. He forces his way past, the warmth of the Grace he was blessed with shooting through him like a flood. There's a sharp intake of breath from the hunter, his skin growing warm as he grabs a hold of the wendigo over him. He doesn't know how to use this new power, but he knows what he needs. He wishes for fire, prays for it, and the wendigo suddenly bursts into flames.

It pulls away from him quickly, flailing about as it lets out a horrid screech. The seal snaps closed once more, the hunter grabbing his flare gun. He takes aim and pulls the trigger, the flare lighting up the second one as well. Dean falls to the forest floor with a relieved groan.

Sam and Charlie come to a little later, finding Dean in the same place he was before. The charred corpses of the wendigos lie near him, still smoking from the fires. They scramble over to him, dropping to the ground once they get close enough.

“Fuck, that was crazy,” Dean remarks. “A lot of help you two were.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Sam states with downcast eyes. “I should've protected you two better. There's no excuse for my failure, you both could've been killed because of my mistake.”

“Dude, chill, we won,” the shorter male snorts. “No need to rain on the parade _now_ , we should be doing a victory dance. Let's go gather the campers, shall we?”

Together, the trio heads into the cave to gather the other two campers. Thankfully, they're all alive and they carefully lead them to the parking lot. On the way there, Charlie calls the police department to inform them of her discovery. By the time they step from the trees, the cops and the ambulance is already waiting.

Once the campers are placed in safe hands, the trio heads to Charlie's hotel room for some sleep. It's a small room with only one bed, so they have to upgrade to a double. The décor is old and stained, the blankets scratchy, and the place just gives off the vibe of a prostitute's favorite place to turn tricks. They're glad they won't be staying long. Charlie takes one bed and the brothers crash on the other. It can't be that simple, though, as Sam's cellphone goes off the minute they're close to sleep.

“Hello?” Charlie asks as she answers the phone.

“Who the hell are you?” Gabriel snaps. “Where's Sam? Put him on the phone right now!”

“Sam, it's a guy that sounds really pissed.”

She tosses him the phone, nearly smacking Dean upside the head with it, and he catches it quickly. He doesn't remember giving his number out to anyone, so he's surprised someone called. He just got this phone and even Dean hasn't memorized the number yet. Dean curls into him, the taller male wrapping an arm around him comfortingly as he eyes his phone. Warily, he puts it to his ear.

“Who the hell was that tramp!” Gabriel bites out. “Why was she answering your phone!”

“... Gabriel? How'd you get my number?”

“That hardly matters, Sam! I know you're an alpha, but you're _mine_! You shouldn't be screwing every hot chick that shakes her ass at you!”

“Calm down,” he laughs. “Charlie isn't my hook-up, she's my sister. Well... adopted. She's another nephilim. She's the one that called Dean for some help with a wendigo, remember?”

“... You're not fucking her?”

“No way, man, she doesn't swing my way.”

They talk a little more, mainly the angel checking up on them. He just wants to make sure they're okay. Sam tells him about their hunt, glancing down at Dean. The other is out like a blown bulb. Charlie can't sleep, not while Sam is talking to someone she just knows is his mate. She listens carefully, trying to urge Sam to pass on her threat.

“Is everyone okay?” Gabriel wonders.

“Yeah, we're fine. Dean's already asleep, Charlie is sitting up waiting for the call to end, and I'm fucking tired,” Sam sighs. “Look, we're gonna crash for a few hours and then head back. I'll talk to you then, okay?”

“Yeah, just... take care of everyone.”

“Not to worry, Gabe, I got this.”

After he hangs up, Sam tells Charlie what she wants to know... which isn't much... and then they drift off. She'll likely join them when they return to the angels, if only to gauge them carefully. If Charlie isn't happy with them, she'll let them know... by hacking their bank accounts and anything like that. And Charlie has quite the imagination when it comes to embarrassing a guy. In a college town like they live in, gossip will travel like wild fire and snowball on them at some point in time. She can turn a mild-mannered and respectable man into a filthy asshole with sexual kinks that would make the worst of the worst blush in seconds. He makes a mental note to warn Gabriel as soon as possible.

Dean is the first to wake up, uncertain if he should wake the other two. It doesn't matter, as Sam can feel him shift in the bed and immediately wakes. It isn't much longer and he has Charlie up and ready to go. They pile into the impala and head for the small town their mates live in.

Cas is anxious, it's easy enough to see, and Meg has nearly broken down to interrogate him. He hasn't said anything about his strange mood today and she's getting eager to know what's going on. For the last few days he's been absent from the classrooms and her library, he hasn't been answering her calls, and Gabriel has sent her away at least twice when she visited. Needless to say, when he showed up at the library today she was flabbergasted.

“Okay, I can't take it anymore,” she huffs. “What's going on with you, Clarence?”

“... I'm sorry, Meg. So much has happened these last few days, I'm still trying to take it all in.”

“Spill. I think I've been patient enough.”

“Well... You have to swear never to tell anyone about this. Even if an angel has you cornered and threatens to kill you! You can't tell anyone!”

The request is shocking, however she nods. She knows now that this is a sensitive subject, so she keeps her comments to herself. Cas lets it all out, from nesting season to the hunters leaving and the days after. It just all tumbles out, the other not realizing just how much it's been stressing him out until that moment. Meg just listens, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in shock.

“And today is the day they should be returning, I'm just so excited to have him back I can't... I just can't...”

“You can't wait,” she finishes for him. “I understand, Clarence. Just remember, when he has to leave I'm still here, okay? You can't just fall into a temporary depression and leave me to run amok out here. Promise me you won't do that shit again.”

“I promise, Meg. I'm sorry I left you to run amok,” he chuckles in humor.

She waves it off, going back to her magazine. The sound of the door opening reaches their ears and she glances at Cas, who's entire body stiffens as his eyes dart that way. The first thing he sees is a small redheaded girl, disappointment quickly flickering in those blue orbs... and then Sam follows her in and Cas is gone. Dean doesn't even get a toe passed the opening that leads to the front room and he's pinned against the wall by his mate.

Cas presses their lips together, his tongue pushing past Dean's lips demanding attention. Wide green eyes search for help, yet only find a humored Sam and a shocked Charlie. Meg is waltzing over, however she's not going to be any help. He gasps when a persistent knee slips between his legs, rubbing his sex in an attempt to get him riled. It's working, but Dean isn't about to have sex in a library with people watching. If it were in a secluded area he wouldn't mind.

“Damn, Clarence,” Meg laughs. “That's telling him who the alpha is, you fuck that pretty little omega. Fuck him good.”

At her comment, he has the decency to look embarrassed and pulls away from Dean. The hunter's face is red, his lips plump from the rough kiss, and he's out of breath... but fuck he feels good. Though Cas stops molesting him, he doesn't move very far from the hunter. One arm stays wrapped snugly around his waist, holding Dean so close he's afraid he might step on his feet should they move.

“Who is this?” Cas wonders as he eyes Charlie.

“That's Charlie,” Dean grins. “She's our little sister, we kind of adopted her along the way. We also have a little brother, his name is Kevin. He's a prophet or some shit. Anyway, he's still off with his mom. He's in college. We keep in contact and visit when we can.”

“Hey,” Charlie smiles. “So, you're Dean's mate, huh? Well, I gotta tell ya I'm a little disappointed. I figured the angel that could handle Dean would be a muscle bound ass that could hold him down with a single finger or some shit. You seriously don't know what you've gotten yourself into.”

“I highly doubt I'll have much trouble with him.”

Charlie and Sam exchange a wary glance. Though Cas doesn't recognize it, Meg sees it for what it is... they know something about precious little Dean that Cas doesn't. She's not sure what it could be, but she's willing to bet it's something that'll catch Cas by surprise. She makes a mental note to have a nice heart-to-heart with the omega.

They leave soon after. Dean was driving and knew Cas would be at the library, which is why they ended up there. Screw Gabriel, he wanted to see Cas. Besides, he's the omega and their separation would've hit him harder than Sam. Sam allowed him to pass through the town with the sole purpose of locating the library. Now that he's got Cas at his hip, they go to the house.

Gabriel isn't waiting for them there, he's in the backyard in the new in-ground pool. The trickster is lounging on a floating raft, sunglasses hiding the fact he fell asleep there. Now that he's renovated the place, they have a larger backyard with both the pool and Castiel's garden. The house itself now has a basement apartment. The upstairs isn't too different, just a rearrangement of rooms, but Cas needs his space now. Gabriel added the basement apartment with a heavy heart, upset his precious charge is growing up. It has everything they need, including a laundry room, and it adheres to the floor plan Cas drew up earlier. Since they just came in through the back gate, the hunters haven't seen the inside of the house yet.

“Uh... Gabriel?” Sam calls. “I can tell you missed me terribly, man.”

“Sam?” the angel asks as he starts awake. “Samsquatch! I missed you so much!”

He falls off his raft in an attempt to get to the other, treading water a moment before swimming toward the edge of the pool. Dean is taking off his shirt, eager to cool off after the long drive, but Cas stops him. There's a look of eagerness on his face, one that the hunter can't help but feel. As Gabriel is introduced to Charlie, the younger angel drags Dean into the kitchen through a sliding glass door.

Dean stares at the door a minute, swearing the kitchen was closer to the front door before. Now it sort of travels the back of the house instead of the left wall upon entering the front. It's still decorated in tile with white walls, still has the same appliances, and still has the island counter in the middle... but it seems larger in width now. Past the kitchen is the dining room, much larger with an added china cabinet and chandelier. The table is still the larger one, now here to stay after they mated with the hunters, and there's a small window between the dining room and kitchen to make the place seem more open. In place of the kitchen is a fireplace, some shelves ready to hold family pictures, and the living room is in the same place. It's longer now, though, holding a theater system instead of just the large flat screen. The couch is now a huge leather sectional, a few beanbag chairs on the floor between it and the enormous television mounted on the wall, and there's a popcorn cart and cooler for beverages on the far wall.

The stairwell is still in the same spot, the rooms and bathroom haven't moved, but when Cas opens the door to the laundry room... it just leads to another stairwell. Dean gives it a double take and sends a wary look toward Cas. The angel just grips his hand and pulls him toward the stairs. He flips on a light switch, revealing a carpeted stairway with frames along the wall. When they reach the end, Dean is taken aback by the apartment below. To his right is the living room with the flat screen of before; the old leather couch is there with the couple armchairs as well. To his left is a stereo system on a nice stand, a door near that.

“That's the laundry room,” Cas says excitedly. “I'll show you around.”

Connected to the living room and catty-corner from the stairs is an open kitchen, a long breakfast bar acting as the dining room. There's a short hallway beside that, just across from the stairs, that leads to two doors. One is the bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and potted plants, making it look almost like a resort. The other door leads to the bedroom, with a large circular bed draped in blue silk and too many pillows. There's a walk in closet filled with clothes for them both, a small wardrobe, and a dresser.

“... Cas,” Dean utters speechless. “This is... wow, man! I can't believe... this is ours?”

“Yes it is!” the angel grins. “I designed it myself and Gabriel made it for us! Do you like it? I can have him change anything you don't like, you just have to...”

“No,” the hunters smile warmly. “Dude, I love it! This is perfect, thank you!”

Dean pulls Cas to him, locking their lips in a passionate kiss to convey how much he loves it. It's a relief to the younger angel, his heart having been thumping loudly in his ears the whole time he gave the tour. The need to provide a shelter to his mate's liking is important to him, especially since this is his first mate. His self worth can be measured by how well he cares for his mate. Dean leans into him, making sure their bodies are pressed flush to each other, and whispers in his ear with a sultry tone.

“You know the best part about getting a new place?” he asks.

“... No... what?” Cas wonders with a dry mouth.

“Breaking it in.”

“Breaking it in?”

“Yeah, you know... having sex on every available surface.”

It's said as though it's no big deal and suddenly... Cas loves his mate more than life itself. With a saucy grin he doesn't even realize he's giving, the angel grips the front of Dean's shirt and yanks him in for a kiss. He turns to pin Dean to the wall outside their bedroom, one hand on his hip and the other gripping brown locks tight. The hand on his hip massages him, pulling him forward once in a while to grind their quickly hardening members together. Dean moans in appreciation.

He wraps his arms around Castiel's neck, jumping a bit to wrap his legs around the angel's waist, and Cas carries him into the room. The hunter is dropped onto the bed, eagerly removing his shirt as he licks his lips in anticipation. Before they can get anything done, however, they're interrupted.

“Fuck, Dean!” Charlie snaps. “You can't even wait until I've given my overprotective sister speech? Come on, man, I came all the way just for the damn speech!”

“Sorry, Charlie,” Dean sighs in embarrassment.

“Get your ass upstairs, you know I don't like to repeat myself!”

“We're on our way.”

“ _Before_ you two fuck like bunnies!”

“Alright, alright! We're coming, damn it!”

The redhead turns and glides back toward the stairs. Cas isn't expecting Dean to listen to the female's orders, especially since she's not an alpha, but the hunter gets up with a grumble anyway. Wide blue pools watch as he pulls his shirt back on with a pout. When Dean takes his hand and starts toward the entrance to their apartment, he has to wonder just how much pull this redhead has on his rebellious mate.

Upstairs Gabriel is sitting on the sectional with Sam... well...he's sitting on the hunter's lap, to be more precise. Charlie sends the older angel a smug smirk when the two show up. He obviously told her they weren't going to listen. Dean waits for Cas to sit down, meaning to sit close beside him. Instead, Cas pulls him onto his lap and breathes in his scent.

“Okay, here's how this is gonna work,” Charlie remarks as though she's a leader guiding an army to war. “These two are my brothers. You hurt them, you make them cry even a little bit, and I'll _ruin_ you. I'll take _everything_ you know and love and turn it against you! I'll make your lives a living hell! Everything you know will cease to be.”

“Damn, you didn't tell me your sister was a psycho,” Gabriel murmurs. “How exactly does she expect to ruin the lives of two angels anyway?”

“You live among humans, which means you've created a certain reputation among your neighbors. You've bonded with them and made friends among them. You have bank accounts and jobs,” Charlie offers by way of explanation. “I have talents, talents you can only _begin_ to imagine. And I have one hell of an imagination. There are things I could do to you that you would never expect of a nephilim. Don't tempt me.”

“... Sam?”

“Trust me, you don't want to piss her off,” Sam sighs. “Charlie is a genius and a hacker extraordinaire. If she can't do it, it can't be done. Which means if there's a way to ruin an earthbound angel's life, she'll find it. And she won't stop until she does.”

“... I like her!” Gabriel grins. “We could make beautiful mischief together!”

The redhead smiles widely at the thought. Charlie and Loki, together to cause chaos throughout the world. It could be fun! With her warning out of the way, an extra powerful glare for Cas just so he knows it goes double for him, she sits between the two couples and grabs the remote. She turns on the television, finding a movie to watch. The explosion makes Dean jump in surprise and nearly blows out their eardrums. When Gabriel decides to spoil himself, he _really_ goes all out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home, and what better way to celebrate Dean's homecoming than breaking the Jacuzzi tub in with his mate? Dean's certainly not complaining. After a night of enjoying one another, Dean is woken by Charlie. She's ready to raid the college hotties and Dean's always been her preferred wing-man. Together they head out to spend the day combing the campus for her next triumph. On the way, they stop to have lunch with Meg and something about Dean has her on her toes and ready to kill. She's uncertain about something she doesn't share with Dean, something that has her hackles raised against any who could be a threat to her best friend's mate. Without much explanation she drags Dean and Charlie to 'Misfit Manor'. Before they get to their destination, an alpha angel confronts Dean and Meg places herself between them. Afraid for Castiel's only friend, something within Dean triggers the use of his angelic Grace... and he's not certain whether that's a good thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I give you chapter 8 of 'Angels Among Us'! I have a wonderful surprise for all of you set up, you just have to wait for the next update! XD Next update will probably be 'Flawless'... sorry about that =( If anyone has any suggestions for the tags on that one so far, I would love to hear them. I couldn't think of any, so I'm certain there aren't enough for the searches most readers likely use. =( Enjoy the update! XD

That night, Dean retires to his new bedroom with Cas. The bed is plush and he practically sinks into it. There's a groan of ecstasy from the feeling of the silk alone, Dean rolling onto his stomach and debating whether or not to skip his bath. Then again... jacuzzi bathtub? Hell... yes! With a languid stretch, Dean gets off the bed and rummages around to learn where everything is located. The walk-in closet is divided down the middle; on one side are Dean's clothes and the other has Castiel's. Their shoes are lined up on the floor beneath their shirts.

He exits the closet and checks the dresser, half filled with his stuff and the other with Castiel's. It would seem the angels are silently trying to tell him 'this is it, this is where you're going to stay forever'. Normally, it would freak him out and send him running for the hills. It's Cas, though, and Dean knows this is where he's meant to be.

“Hey, Cas, where are the towels? Did you put those in the bathroom?” he calls.

“Yes, in the top cabinet by the sink,” the other answers.

“Okay, thanks.”

Dean wanders into the bathroom, the tile cold beneath his now bare feet. The carpet looks so nice and new, he couldn't bring himself to track dirt through the place. He kicked off his shoes the first time Cas brought him downstairs. He barely feels the cold as he reaches for a fluffy blue towel, noting the taller cabinet beneath has a shelf of bath supplies and washrags. The hunter is also surprised to see a box with everything he needs; toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, shaving cream, deodorant, and everything of the sort. Impressed, Dean glances in the direction of the living room where he knows Cas is. It never occurred to him just how much the other would learn about him from such a bond, he figured they'd have to spend hours talking and pray they got along forever. Hell, the guy even got him the exact cologne he likes.

The water is cold when he turns it on, yet heats up fast. Dean plugs the tub and waits for the water to fill it eagerly. The steam kisses his hunt weary body, promising a relaxing bath like he's never had the luxury of having before, and Dean is practically diving in at that moment. Gathering all his self-control, he steps away from the tub and gathers some shampoo and conditioner. Cas enters around that time, smiling at the look on his mate's face.

“You like the tub I take it.”

“You have no idea,” Dean grins widely. “You wanna join me, tiger?”

There's a moment of pause, as though Cas is surprised at the question, but soon he's shedding his clothes. Dean turns off the water once it's high enough, taking off his clothing and entering with Cas right behind. It's a spacious tub, which makes the hunter wonder what plans Cas had for it when choosing. A sly smirk takes over his lips at the less than innocent ideas his own mind comes up with. Instead of acting on those thoughts, he turns his back to Cas and leans back to recline against his chest.

Slowly, they wash one another. The two just enjoy their time together, languidly running a soapy cloth over bare skin. Dean is embarrassed something so menial and mundane, in his opinion, is turning him on so ridiculously easy. He's already half hard and the pressure in his gut has begun to make itself known. Cas seems to know exactly when he starts getting aroused, as his actions become that much more sensual to encourage it. A low groan leaves Dean's lips as his head drops back on Castiel's shoulder.

“You're evil,” he groans out.

“Am I?” Cas states playfully. “Why's that, starlight?”

“You're just _asking_ me to have sex with you, aren't you?”

“No, that question hasn't left my lips... yet,” the other chuckles. “However, the invitation is eagerly awaiting you to pick it up.”

Dean can't help the laugh that spills from his lips, lifting himself up in order to turn around. He straddles the angel's hips, grinding against his quickly stirring erection. The hunter's arms hang loosely around Castiel's neck, their foreheads touching as Dean gazes into his eyes with a grin. Cas digs his fingers into brown locks, pulling the other close to smash their lips together. The hunter's taste is perfect, something Cas will never get tired of, and he thrusts his tongue into that mouth just to get more.

The nephilim moans into his lover's mouth at the demanding action, bucking his hips eagerly and gasping at the friction caused. Hands are roaming the skin on his back, unconsciously kneading the tense muscles. Eventually, they drop beneath the water to squeeze Dean's ass hungrily. Cas grips that ass tight and pulls the hunter closer to his erection so they can rut a bit. Dean's head tips back and his mouth opens in a lewd groan, hips stuttering at the feeling of heat and liquid and so much pleasure.

“Mm... want you,” Cas breathes against his neck, sucking on the skin there.

“Cas,” Dean gasps. “Fuck, Cas... ah... Fill me already, man.”

He can feel the smirk against the column of his throat, a light blush dusting his face at the unintentional utterance. It's stolen the moment a finger plays at his entrance. His eyes roll back in his head and he moans shamelessly. The water acts as a lubricant for the two, Cas carefully slipping his finger into Dean to stretch him. The hunter never realized just how badly he missed his mate until that first finger enters him. It's like he was lost in the desert for weeks without water and just now found an oasis. He's so thirsty, he needs this so badly, and Cas can tell his hunger by the way he gazes down on the man beneath him. His pupils are blown wide and he licks his lips, panting slightly as another digit is added.

The scissoring motion does nothing to quell Dean's need, a soft whine escaping him as he closes his green eyes tight to the pure want. He's always been so good at self-control. Control is one thing Dean excels at, but right he feels like he's been washed away in a rowboat... dragged out to sea with no way of controlling his fate. A third finger slides into his hole and Cas thrusts them in and out with a promise of more to come. He finds the hunter practically riding his fingers, lips slightly parted and eyes closed to get more of the sensation.

“More,” Dean murmurs. “I want more... so much more... Fuck me, Cas... Fuck me good.”

“Be careful what you wish for, love,” Cas chuckles.

He slides around Dean, the hunter left on his knees in front of him, and Dean grips the edge of the tub eagerly. After spreading his legs as wide as possible within the bath, Cas positions his cock and slowly penetrates his mate. The moan that leaves Dean is whoreish and dripping with shameless sexual desire, the hunter shoving himself back on Cas too quickly. The angel gasps, gripping tight to Dean's hips in order to ground himself. He knows there'll be bruises there later.

“Come on,” Dean mumbles incoherently. “Come on... come... I wanna... just fuck me...”

Cas draws out of Dean almost completely, and then slams back in. The force strikes Dean's prostate dead on, the hunter responding in kind. His body tenses up, his eyes rolling back, mouth opening in a silent scream, and back arching. That's all the angel needs and he's going to town, plowing into the other with vigor. The water sloshes around them, wetting down the edge of the tub and the floor, and Dean is reduced to screams and moans. He couldn't string together an intelligible sentence to save his soul. He thrusts back onto the cock impaling him, greedy and lost to the ecstasy.

The heat between them is overwhelming, the angel watching his mate lose himself to the assault on his prostate. It's beautiful, the way Dean's completely unraveled just because of a little sex. Cas can't help himself... he pulls away to sit in the tub. The hunter stops a moment, whining at the loss of the large member filling him, and looks over his shoulder. Cas wants to see him, wants to see the loss of all shame and inhibition. He wants to watch as that carefully constructed dominance crumbles away with need as Dean rides him. It doesn't take words to tell Dean that.

He turns and nearly crawls the short distance to the angel watching him, straddling his lap once more and resting his wrists on his shoulders. With a light intake of breath, Dean sinks back onto that arousal. The groan he gives at the feeling is low and deep. He's never been very vocal during sex, he's always been the one making women scream... right now, however, he'll cry out to the angels in Heaven if it would make Cas happy.

“I like when you scream for me,” Cas nearly purrs against Dean's collarbone. “You sound heavenly.”

“Mm,” Dean hums. “You're talkative.”

“I'm not hindered by heat this time,” he shrugs off. “We can take our time and really enjoy it.”

“Ah!” the hunter gasps when he drops back down on his angel. “Hah... ah... I enjoyed it... l-last time...”

“And I'll enjoy it much more watching you bounce so desperately on me.”

“Pft,” Dean snorts derisively. “I don't do desperate.”

“You will tonight... or you won't cum.”

Wide green eyes regard Cas carefully, trying hard to gauge if he's serious or not. Cool blues watch him, one brow rising in challenge, and the hunter knows this isn't a joke. He wonders how long this stand-off can go, who would break first, but knows it'll likely be him. He missed Cas too much, he needs this right now. Although, he doesn't think he needs it bad enough to act like a whore for his mate. His lips turn down in a thoughtful frown, the green-eyed man pulling away a little bit to set a defiant glare on the brunette beneath him.

“I won't,” he states with a jut of his chin. “I don't do desperate for anyone... not even you. But you'll let me cum... you'll have to. You won't be able to help yourself.”

“My, my,” Cas chuckles. “You certainly think the world of your skill, Dean.”

“I haven't had a complaint yet,” he smirks smugly.

Cas rolls his eyes, thrusting his hips upward to attack Dean's prostate again. Whatever other smug remarks the green-eyed man wants to let slip out are silenced, replaced by a sharp gasp instead. Just to make sure he gets what he wants, the angel draws his hands down Dean's torso in a caressing manner. Once he reaches the hunter's hip, he wraps a hand around his rock hard sex and strokes slowly. It takes a moment, but eventually he coaxes Dean back to that desperate state of mind.

The hunter starts to bounce on Castiel's cock, hands gripping the angel's shoulders tight. His brows dip as he concentrates on that warmth pooling in his gut. It's delicious, the coil tightening to the point it's ready to snap. Those unintelligible comments, choppy and broken, start spilling from his mouth again. It's music to Castiel's ears. He sits back and watches Dean with half-lidded blues and a crooked little smile. He's tempted to pinch off the nephilim's release, yet withholds the urge.

Without even thinking about it, those large black wings stretch wide behind him. They flap, short little movements that barely rustle the steam in the room, and the feathers seem to shiver. He's so close to coming undone, but he won't go before his mate. Finally, Dean tenses. His mouth opens in a silent scream, his eyes shutting tight, and his hips stutter. Between them, ropes of cum spurt from Dean's sex and land on both their stomachs. The green-eyed male squeezes Castiel's cock with a good amount of force, the angel gasping at the feeling. He wants to shove himself as deeply as possible to claim him once more. As it stands, however, he can only slam Dean down on him with a quiet growl of possessiveness. Dean can feel the warm fluids fill him up, giving a dirty moan as he's flooded. His head spins and his body goes limp within the warm waters. Dean lays lazily against Cas, who gladly holds him up.

“You're so beautiful,” Cas whispers as he kisses Dean's face.

“Fuck I love this feeling,” Dean groans.

“Hmm... the afterglow, the love, or the feeling of me filling you?”

“... All of them.”

With a chuckle, Cas careful pulls out of Dean and unplugs the tub. He has to turn on the shower to clean them up, the head dropping down from the ceiling overhead, and grabs a wash rag to soap them down. Dean isn't complaining, he's lounging in his mate's arms as the hot water beats down around them. He's so tired, he can barely move his arms. When they're cleaned up, Cas turns off the water and grabs a couple towels. As soon as he climbs from the tub, getting an irritated whine from Dean, he dries off and wraps the hunter in a towel. Though they're fairly dried, Castiel's black feathers drip the whole way to the bedroom.

He sets Dean on the bed and carefully draws a wing around to dry. The hunter watches with amusement plain on his sleepy features. Cas can't seem to get to his wings to dry them. After an annoyed grumble from the other, Dean decides to stop ogling his nakedness and help out. He grips Castiel's wrist lightly and pulls him closer, nuzzling his chest with his nose, and takes the towel from his hand.

“All you have to do is ask,” he states. “Turn around and I'll dry your wings for you.”

“... I should've kept them on the other plain while bathing,” Cas huffs.

“Mm... but then you wouldn't be the domineering, possessive alpha that gets my blood running hot,” Dean purrs, rubbing himself against Castiel's back enticingly. “And I do so love that possessive part of you, you know. It turns me on like nothing else ever could.”

“You'd better be careful, Dean,” Cas smirks. “You don't seem like you have the energy for another round.”

The hunter grins despite himself, patting those gorgeous wings down and taking care with each dark feather. He can feel the tension leave Castiel's muscles as he grooms him, watching curiously as the other starts drifting off. Before he can topple over, Dean stops and lays a hand on his shoulders in worry.

“You okay, man?” he asks.

“Yes, it's just... Gabriel grooms my wings to put me to sleep,” Cas answers with a sheepish smile. “I'm afraid this is much the same.”

“You're dry anyway, Cas,” Dean smiles. “Come lay with me, we can sleep together tonight.”

It sounds good and Cas tells him as much, the two crawling along the bed to lay down in the middle. Cas scoots flush against his mate's back, wrapping his arms around the nephilim's waist. His wings disappear, though Dean would've liked them to cocoon him in that night sky. Warm breath gusts against the back of Dean's neck, Castiel's nose nuzzling the skin there before his teeth nip. It isn't much longer and the two are asleep.

The morning is quiet and Dean hums to himself as he stirs. He's too comfortable, he doesn't want to open his eyes and greet the morning... not yet. Sometime during the night, he turned in his sleep. Now Dean's head is atop Castiel's chest, the angel on his back, and their arms are wrapped around one another contently. Something is bothering him, though... something like eyes on him. Slowly, one green orb peeks open and searches out Castiel's blue pools. It isn't the angel watching him, Cas is still knocked out from his wing grooming. A bit more unnerved, Dean lets his gaze drift to the side of the bed opposite him.

“Son of a bitch!” he screams out as he jerks away.

The graceful hunter falls backward out of bed, thankfully pulling the sheet with him to cover his bare body. Charlie is kneeling on the floor opposite the door, her arms pillowing her head on Castiel's side of the bed. When Dean shouts and hits the floor, Cas is startled awake as well. He searches the room sleepily for his mate, finding him upside down on the floor.

Without saying a word, he leans over to right his hunter with a yawn. Once Dean is carefully sitting upright, rubbing his pounding head in pain, Cas gives a deep stretch and glances over to Charlie. He doesn't care to hide his nakedness, it isn't something he really thinks is cause for modesty. Everyone has skin and the parts they don't share with their own sex, they've seen on the other. If he's not about to go hiding his well defined runner's body, Charlie certainly isn't above admiring it.

“Good morning, Charlie,” Cas murmurs. “You're certainly an early bird.”

“Of course,” she chirps. “I'm always up early when I'm with the family! I love to spend time with my big brothers! Besides, this is a college town, man! I'm gonna hit on every hot chick I come across!”

“That's my girl,” Dean snickers. “Chip off her big brother.”

“Damn straight! You coming with me, or am I gonna get in trouble our there on my own?”

“Give me time to get dressed.”

She cheers and hurries off, likely to wake Sam in the same eerie manner. It's become one of her guilty pleasures when around the Winchesters... scaring the shit out of them in order to wake them up. Though Dean could do without the painful alarm, he's grateful she said nothing about his state of undress... yet. He knows it'll be coming. And he'll gladly bring up the fact she shamelessly ogled his mate. Charlie's probably the only one capable of getting away with that. With a sigh, the hunter gets up to get dressed.

Cas is already in the walk-in closet, searching for a nice shirt to join his black denim jeans. Already half dressed and still a bit drowsy, he barely manages a hum and smirk when Dean wraps his arms around him from behind. He sways their hips together, dancing in place as he kisses along the back of Castiel's neck. The angel sighs and leans back into Dean's arms, closing his eyes to relish the attention. Once those arms loosen a bit, he turns to kiss his mate on the lips. It starts soft and chaste, slow and loving... but soon deepens with a passion that makes Dean weak in the knees.

He's pushed back into the wall next to the open door, the cloth from his shirts rubbing against his arm, and Cas lifts him to wrap his legs around his waist. Dean's fingers grip dark brown hair, tugging a bit as his mouth is plundered. A low groan passes between them, the hunter wanting nothing more than another two or three rounds of last night. Unfortunately, an impatient Charlie is yelling for Dean from the stairway. With a whine of a groan, he puts a little space between himself and Cas.

“She leads you like an alpha,” Cas smirks teasingly. “Should I fear being replaced?”

“Please, I'd run for the hills before letting her be my alpha,” Dean mutters. “She's a fucking nightmare sometimes. Will you be at the library today?”

“I thought I'd stop into the main building, see if they need any help today,” he shrugs. “It's been a while since I subbed for one of the professors, I sort of miss my students. If you need me at all, just think it and I'll find you. Okay? And if you stop into the library, please take Meg some lunch. Sometimes she doesn't eat and then she's very cranky.”

Dean snorts in humor, yet agrees to the strange request. Cas regretfully lets go of his mate, watching avidly as Dean dresses. Once they're both clothed, they head for the stairs. Charlie is sitting on the bottom step. She sends a raised brow toward Dean, obviously suspicious about what took so long. He doesn't even bother with an answering expression, grabbing her arm and tugging her to her feet. As they head through the upstairs, they bid a grouchy Sam a 'later' and exit the house.

He waits for Cas to stroll up to join him, chin resting on his fist curiously. Sam watches the angel take a seat across from him, eyes on the table as though it's the most fascinating thing in the world. Gabriel is just coming downstairs, still on edge from the wake up call provided by Charlie. It's the first time anyone has slipped into his personal space so easily and he's beginning to question his skills. Sam assured him it's just Charlie. As a nephilim with little to no skill at the hunt, Charlie has adapted with more quiet movements. She's also developed an outstanding intellect, an avid skill at hiding her presence, and a healing ability that surpasses most nephilim. It's a survival technique, adaptation, and they all possess it. Sam and Dean, however, excel at the hunt. It's just an added bonus that they share those extra traits; Sam the intellect and Dean the ability to hide his presence.

“Dean off to play wing-man for Charlie?” Sam wonders with a yawn.

“I suppose,” he comments. “She said something about picking up girls on campus.”

“And you're okay with Dean flirting up a storm with college women?”

“Why shouldn't I be? I know he won't go home with them,” Cas shrugs. “He may flirt with them, but he'll find their touch revolting or off-setting. The very thought of being with someone other than me will repel him, I'm not worried.”

Gabriel ruffles Castiel's hair as he passes the other. He makes a beeline for the stove, making sure to keep the other two in view past the opening in the wall. Though the archangel listens to their conversation, there's little he feels like interjecting. It's too early in the morning and he was the one that ended up on the damn floor thanks to Charlie. Had he been just little more unaware of who was there, he would've tried to smite the little imp. He can honestly say, that little one is going to make him damn proud to have her in the family!

“What do you plan on doing today?” Sam wonders.

“I'm going to see if they need help in the classrooms today, I've grown tired of sitting around with Gabriel scolding me,” the angel states almost petulantly.

“I wouldn't have to scold you if you would stop dragging those poor wings of yours,” Gabriel states at the stove.

He wields his spatula as though pointing accusingly at his charge, causing Sam to chuckle and Cas to roll his eyes. The taller male has learned that that's the biggest pet peeve Gabriel has concerning Cas. He's told Sam that the younger angel's wings are the most beautiful of all the angels, but constant berating from their brethren has blinded his charge to that fact. Late night conversation has consisted of the two talking about their siblings, so Gabriel's also learned about Sam's fears for Dean.

With mating season finally claiming them both, Sam is terrified something will happen to separate him from his older brother. Dean may have Cas as his alpha, but he'll always seem just that bit more fragile to Sam. He's done everything possible, gone through so much, to keep Dean safe from other alphas... it just seems to him that he's losing the other. The fact Gabriel assured him he would never allow Cas to leave him, not to mention the younger angel has no desire to, came as a relief to the taller Winchester.

Around noon, Dean and Charlie end up near the library. As promised, Dean stops off to a cafe and buys a few sandwiches and small bags of chips. Though Charlie is curious as to why he bought an extra, she says nothing. Instead, she follows him into the library. Meg is lost in the aisles on the first floor, sought out and found by Dean easily.

“Hey, Meg,” Dean sighs. “How's the day treating you?”

“... Perfect until now,” she grumbles. “Where's your big strong alpha, little omega?”

“Don't start that shit,” he bites out. “Not when I came here to play nice. Here.”

He tosses a brown bag to her. Surprised, she barely catches it. The suspicion in her eyes is easily read, the demon peeking into the bag as though it's about to explode on her. At the sight of lunch, wide eyes turn to the hunter before her. He waves her closer, leading her back to the counter near the front. Charlie is already there with her lunch spread before her, Dean's is still in the bag next to her.

As soon as Meg sits down across from them, she can't help but eye the redhead beside Dean. A slight frown crosses her lips, wondering if Castiel's aware his mate is flaunting a sexy little redhead in his place. Charlie hasn't really met Meg, not yet. Her only interaction with the demon was when they stopped to pick up Cas, which wasn't more than her jibes at the greeting the angel gave his mate. As she takes a bite out of her sandwich, she keeps her eyes on the woman in front of her. She's pretty damn sexy, has a devil-may-care attitude, and Dean recognizes the lustful joy in Charlie's eyes.

“Oh hell no!” he states in disbelief. “I said I would help you pick up chicks, I never said I'd help you screw a demon. Not that I'd even _let_ you! Besides, what the hell happened to 'oh, Gilda's so hot'. I thought you were over the moon for her.”

“I am... I just... like to keep my options open,” she shrugs. “Besdies, I didn't know she was demon. It's not like you introduced us, you know.”

“Meg, this is Charlie. My little sister and another nephilim. Charlie, that's Meg. She's a pain in the ass demon that Cas won't let me gank.”

“Hello, pain in the ass demon Cas won't let Dean gank,” Charlie smirks playfully with an outstretched hand. “I'm the annoying little sister that likes to torment my Winchester brothers.”

“... I like you,” Meg decides as she shakes Charlie's hand. “Anyone that can successfully torment this omega ass and get away with it is awesome in my book. So, what brings you guys here for lunch?”

“I brought you food, isn't that good enough?” Dean huffs.

Meg snorts derisively, yet lets the other keep his pride for now. There's no doubt in her mind Cas mentioned the fact he normally brings her lunch. If Dean's here instead of Cas, that means he's at the main building looking for a job to keep his attention for a bit. It worries her that he's letting Dean roam without someone looking out for him, it isn't like a newly mated alpha to allow their life-mate such freedom.

“Why aren't you glued to Clarence's hip?” she wonders curiously.

“What, I need a fucking babysitter?” Dean scoffs.

“It's just not usual, that's all,” Meg comments trying to withhold laughter at Charlie's rapid head nod. “Alphas don't tend to leave new mates so quickly, they're always plagued with the 'what it' scenarios. I'm shocked Clarence isn't breathing down your neck or handcuffing you to the bed.”

“Please don't give him ideas,” Charlie mutters.

It's too late, though, it's already rolling around Dean's head like a symphony playing one of those songs that sticks for weeks. He shakes his head to dislodge it, eventually forcing it to the back of his head for later contemplation. He feels so good today, nothing could possibly bring him down, and the change is easy for Meg to catch. She doesn't know much about angels, only what she's managed to wheedle out of Castiel and Gabriel, however this is something she could read in any creature.

“Oh my god,” she gasps. “You're glowing with energy!”

“... What?” Dean questions. “What are you talking about?”

“Fuck, dude, you're brimming with it! Hasn't Clarence said something yet?”

“About what? I feel the same as always... well... maybe a bit more upbeat,” Dean contemplates. “I mean, I feel fucking fantastic! Like I could take on an army and come out on top... but... that's just because I had a good night.”

“Damn, you're pretty stupid for a nephilim,” Meg sighs with a roll of her eyes. “Hang on, I'm calling my replacement in early. You're not going anywhere without me by your side.”

Though he wants to argue, Dean's curiosity keeps his mouth shut. Meg calls in a girl named Heather, who arrives a couple minutes later. Apparently, she lives close to the library and was on a jog when she got the call. The track star was quick to sprint over. As soon as Meg tells her what's already been done and what has yet to be accomplished, she drags Dean out of the building and into the fresh noon air.

Charlie is just as curious as Dean, her body falling into step with the pretty demon that's caught her temporary fancy. Meg keeps Dean between them, eyes darting all over the place. It's as though she's an alpha expecting an attack of some sort. She doesn't have to wait long, an alpha angel stepping from a bookstore on their way past. A sly grin passes over his lips as he steps in front of them. He's posturing, his chest sticking out and his chin held high in superiority, and the sight of Meg with Dean pisses him off.

“Demon, how dare you stand so close to this nephilim!” he snarls. “I should smite you where you stand.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean snaps. “Get the fuck out of our way, before I make you wish you were a passive beta!”

“Such a little mouth on you, omega,” the other spits. “Don't worry, I'll fix that yet. You've no alpha here to protect you, I'll teach you your place where they've failed! Let's go.”

He reaches for Dean, the other kicking out with a vengeance. His foot slams into the guy's stomach, knocking him back a little bit... though not a lot. The blow just seems to piss the angel off even more. Meg places herself between Dean and the man before them, a knife in hand and a snarl on her lips. As much as she hates to admit it, Cas has become her family... and that means Dean is her family as well. If he's important to her Clarence, he's important to her.

The angel draws a silver blade from his back pocket, getting ready to run the demon through, and Dean just knows it'll kill her. He knows from experience that Meg's demon blade won't even cause a scar on the angel. Without thinking, he delves deep into his core and grabs hold of the light there. His eyes light up dangerously, one hand sweeping around Meg to pull her behind him. His free one darts out to make contact with the angel's face. There's an overwhelming heat that rushes through him, making him lightheaded, and he finds that's he's smote the angel looking to harm him. Astonished green stares at his outstretched hand as the body falls, unable to comprehend what he's just done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing the light he's been touching is the Grace that makes him a nephilim, Dean's a bit thrown. That's supposed to be sealed away and out of reach. With the reaction weakening him, he's suddenly grateful for Meg... but she doesn't seem too surprised at the angelic outburst. Instead, she's more focused on whatever she saw before. She's quick to get him off the street. Between Meg and Ruby, Dean learns a thing or two about himself... and he's less than happy about it. Cas is dragged back from his class, yet Dean is hardly in a compliant mood. As they talk over the hunter's condition, Dean makes a shocking realization he never considered before... Cas never dared to dream this would happen to him. With his inner omega dying to make his mate happy and his hidden desires egging it on, Dean makes a decision that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your next update for this fic XD I hope you're ready for it! If I post tomorrow, it'll likely be an update for Flawless. Sorry... the chapters are coming slower =( I keep wanting to work on something else. Luckily for you guys, though, I'm done babysitting for the week! Oh god, it was such a loooooooooong week T^T

Dean is baffled, unable to grasp what's going on with him. He's always shied away from that inner light, rejected it with everything he is, but now... it's almost as though he's drawn to it. It's powerful and, in the absence of Cas, he needs to be stronger. He needs to take care of himself to prove he's still capable, to prove to himself he isn't dependent on his mate. It's more about his own pride than anything, but he's beginning to realize... that light is the Grace that makes him a nephilim.

“Holy shit!” Charlie gasps. “How'd you do that?”

“I... I don't know,” Dean states wearily.

The rush of energy has faded, that light locked away within him once more, and Dean starts to sink to his knees. Meg quickly grabs hold of him, slipping an arm around his waist to hold him up. She's strong, far too strong to be human, and he's suddenly grateful for her presence. Her eyes are intense as she looks him over, as though she's trying to stare straight into his soul. After a moment, she hums to herself and gives a short nod.

“That energy is still strong within you,” she states. “So... I wasn't wrong before in my assumption. Come on, let's get you off the street. The Misfit Manor is just down the street, we'll crash there for a moment.”

“Misfit Manor?” Charlie wonders with a snort of laughter. “What's that?”

“It's what we named our house,” Meg chuckles. “Because it houses all the misfits on campus!”

The Misfit Manor, as Meg so lovingly calls it, is a two story house with a winding porch and a wrought iron fence that stands up to their chests. The paint has been freshly laid, the fence carefully scraped of any rust, and someone recently cut the lawn down. Charlie catches sight of Garth trimming the hedges near the porch, calling out happily to the ex-hunter. He turns, his wiry form dressed in khakis and a baggy tee, and waves to his old friend. Atop his head is a bucket hat to keep the sun at bay and a strip of sunscreen is across his nose. They can't help laughing at the sight.

Dean is standing on his own now, the overwhelming feeling of utter awesomeness swelling within him even stronger. Inside the place, Bridget and Brandy are in the living room with a couple piles of books. It looks like they're working on a few hundred assignments to Dean. Janelle is be-bopping around the kitchen, an ipod in her back pocket and ear buds in her ears. Dean can smell the food she's cooking, recognizing the aroma of jambalaya from his time working down south. His mouth is already watering and he finds his feet taking him in that direction. Meg is quick to yank him back to her side.

“Where's Ruby?” she asks.

“Upstairs,” Brandy and Bridget state in unison. “She's doing a report for her comp class. She told us not to let anyone bother her... _especially_ you. She never gets any work done when you're bothering her.”

“What's the matter?” Garth wonders as he walks in behind them. “Dean looks a little... uh... drugged. Did someone slip him a roofie?”

“Who was roofied?” Bess asks as she comes downstairs.

“No one was roofied,” Meg states with a roll of her eyes. “This is a totally different high. I need Ruby, now! Dean, you sit here with the twins until I get back, okay? Introduce your friend to the misfits of Misfit Manor. I'll be right back.”

Dean nods, a goofy smile on his lips as he watches her head for the stairs. He introduces Charlie to those present, telling her what species they are, and then finds himself inching toward the kitchen again. Janelle is just turning around when Dean steps into the room, gasping in surprise before laughing. She removes the ear buds, letting them dangle over her shoulders in front of her, and moves to hug Dean. She hesitates a moment, searching for Sam in case he's not that comfortable with her yet. The taller Winchester isn't there, so Dean takes those last few steps toward her and wraps her in his arms.

“Hey, hon!” she greets. “What brings you all the way to glorious Misfit Manor?”

“Not what, more like who,” Dean smirks. “Meg dragged me here. I'm supposed to be out helping Charlie pick up chicks, but... well... shit happens, I guess. By the way, this is Charlie. She's mine and Sam's adopted little sister.”

“Hey, baby, aren't you a sexy sight,” Janelle grins. “I'm Janelle, the neighborhood voodoo queen. You need a spell, potion, or charm and I'm your girl!”

“I'll keep that mind,” Charlie grins. “I've been looking for a good aphrodisiac.”

“Oh, honey, the things I can mix up...”

“Hey! I'm standing right here!” Dean frowns. “This isn't something to be talking about in front of your big brother, damn it!”

The girls laugh and Dean's about to yell some more when Meg returns, Ruby in tow. The minute she turns into the kitchen and sees Dean, her mouth drops open and her eyes go wide. Now this is just irritating the hunter. There's something going on with his own body and he's out of the loop. Before he can start demanding answers, the two demons jump into action. Garth and Bess are sent out for groceries, Brandy and Bridget sent upstairs, and Janelle is told to find something to herself busy. That doesn't happen, of course, as she refuses to leave Dean's side when things just might get ugly. She likes Sam and she's not about to allow his submissive brother to get hurt on her watch.

They retreat to the living room, Meg making certain Dean is sat down before pacing a moment. Ruby seems uninterested and slightly unnerved being around him, which is strange for the nephilim. He wonders if it's Charlie that unnerves her, as the redhead is sending her a dagger-filled glare of mistrust. She's sitting beside her big brother and giving off a protective air.

“Dean, I don't know how to say this, but... You're retaining a lot of energy,” Meg comments.

“Yeah... you mentioned that. So what?”

“It's life energy, you feather-brain!” Ruby snaps. “Your body is getting ready to create an egg, but it needs you to use your ability to form it.”

“But... I don't know how to do that,” Dean frowns.

“You must, you just smote out an angel on the way here,” Meg scoffs. “Your body wouldn't be holding onto all that energy unless you've had contact with your angelic power. At least... that's what I got out of Gabriel on nephilim. He was teaching me the best times to avoid hunters... this is one of them. If you felt in danger, your Grace would automatically try to kill me. That, or your mate would.”

“You should really call Castiel,” Charlie murmurs. “This is huge, he needs to know.”

“It'll go away,” Dean says nervously.

The two girls look at one another for a long moment, doubt clear between them. Suddenly, Dean isn't as certain of his statement anymore. Janelle seems like she's about to burst, bouncing excitedly in her seat as she bites her bottom lip. It doesn't take much to deduce she's excited at the thought of an angel egg within the 'family'. Charlie is just dumbfounded, clearly out of her comfort zone, and can't even look Dean in the eye without fearing she'll say something to hurt his feelings.

Never before has the hunter wanted his mate as strongly as now. With a defeated sigh, he pulls out his cell phone and calls Cas. When the other doesn't answer right away, Dean calls Sam to get picked up. Right now, he'll feel safest beneath the roof of his new home.

Janelle, though she tried valiantly, didn't manage to con her way into Gabriel's home. She and Meg are promised time to visit later, but right now Dean isn't in the mood for friends hanging out. He immediately heads for the basement apartment, locking himself inside the bedroom. As Sam knocks on the door, trying to get his brother to let him in, Dean curls up in the middle of the round bed with the blanket completely covering him.

“Dean? Please open the door, Dean,” Sam sighs. “I know you're upset, but right now you don't need to be alone. I'm here for you, I promise. Just let me in.”

Gabriel and Charlie join him, both worried about the lack of response from the older Winchester. The trickster knows he has to make a decision now. Cas needs to be alerted to his mate's condition, but should he leave it may leave the two open to attack by alpha angels. He doesn't know how to go about this problem. With a sigh his eyes land on Charlie and his answer seems to strike like lightening.

“Charlie, I need you to head over to the main building on campus,” he states. “Locate the office and tell them you need to speak with Professor Castiel Milton. Tell them it's a family emergency, say his spouse is in need of medical attention.”

“Got it. I'll be back,” she says in determination.

She's up the stairs and out the door in no time. It takes everything she has not to break into a full out run immediately, yet the redhead knows it'll seem odd if she doesn't get winded on the way. After around five minutes, she doesn't care about odd anymore. She's bolting down the sidewalk and onto campus, past the library and straight to the main building Dean pointed out on their walk.

The halls aren't crowded, but they're loud with chatter. Students linger and move from class to class, carrying their books and bags in routine. The sound of echoic footsteps joins that of the gossip passing between lips. The office has a couple students waiting to see the dean, a secretary, and the nurse is rummaging through a filing cabinet. Charlie stands at the counter and eagerly calls for the secretary's attention. When the raven finally stands, she tosses her long curly locks back and struts over to the redhead. She's wearing a pencil skirt about two inches way too short, a button-up blouse that shows too much cleavage, and has on thin wire framed glasses Charlie would bet are just for show.

“May I help you?” she asks as though its a chore.

“I need to speak with Professor Castiel Milton,” the female nephilim states urgently. “It's a family emergency, his spouse needs medical attention and he needs to get home immediately.”

“Spouse? Professor Milton isn't married.”

“It's recent,” Charlie growls out impatiently. “Just get him down here, damn it! What part of emergency aren't you getting through that air filled head of yours!”

With an indignant huff, the woman picks up the phone and dials a number. Within a few moments, someone answers the other end and she relays Charlie's message. Afterward, she tells the redhead to sit and wait for Castiel to arrive. It feels far longer than it actually is and when Cas finally hurries through the doors, Charlie doesn't wait any more. She's on her feet and trying to pull him out of the office.

He can't leave yet, though, not until he has some sort of assurance Dean is okay. If this is just Gabriel overreacting... again... he's not about to abandon his class... again. He places both hands on Charlie's upper arms, stilling her long enough to get her settled. Her eyes seem frantic and the expression has his heart stuttering in his chest.

“They said something happened to Dean,” he states. “Is he okay? What's going on?”

“Wait... you're married?” the secretary gapes. “When? To who?”

“A few days ago,” Cas waves off impatiently. “His name is Dean.”

“... His? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“He's okay,” Charlie butts in. “But he's sort of... I don't know... I want to say sick, but that's not really the word for it. It's just... a complication, I suppose. It's not something to talk about here, I'll tell you on the way.”

He catches the stressed tone and nods, following her out of the room and toward the exit. As Charlie relays their entire day to Cas, he can't help wondering at what point he became injured... and then she mentions the fight with the alpha angel. His hackles are quick to raise at that, however he's assured that Dean took care of it. He's just shocked to hear how.

By the time Charlie gets to the point where Meg and Ruby revealed Dean's current condition to them, they're stopping outside the house and Cas is pushing his way through the front door. Gabriel is waiting in the living room, brightening with relief when Cas steps in. He's been on high alert since Charlie left, warning away any intruders with a heavily ominous aura. Now that Cas has returned, he can relax and feel a bit more like himself.

“He's locked himself in the bedroom,” he supplies as they move downstairs.

“Has he talked to anyone? Surely he's allowed Sam within the room to keep him company?”

“Nope. He hasn't said a word since clicking that damn lock. I have half a mind to remove every fucking lock in this damn house! I understand this is a sensitive time for betas and omegas, but come on! He needs company, not solitude!”

“I understand your worries, I'll try to coax him out as best I can.”

They reach the bedroom door, finding Sam sitting on the floor against it. He seems taxed out and weary, softly banging the back of his head against the wood there. It's a soft thump, not loud enough to hurt, and it's born more of vexation. When he sighs and opens his eyes, Cas and Gabriel are there with Charlie. There's a wash of relief in blue eyes as he stands up, allowing Cas room to get to the door. He knocks on it softly.

“Dean? My light, please open the door and talk to me,” he requests. “I know you're upset, but this really isn't the time for you to be alone. An alpha angel could intrude upon our home at any moment and I wouldn't be there to keep them from taking you...”

The door immediately swings open, a frantic looking Dean staring at his mate with wide green eyes. Gabriel is about to cheer, however Dean grabs Cas and hauls him into the room. Slamming the door shut once more and locking it again. The cheer dies upon the air, transforming into an irritated groan.

“... away,” Cas finishes a bit stunned.

“Open the damn door!” Gabriel shouts as he pounds against it.

“Don't you let him in!” Dean yells gruffly when Cas turns to do so. “You can stay, don't let anyone else in! If you do, I'll kick your ass out along with them!”

“... Very well,” he says hesitantly. “I'm sorry, Gabriel, Dean doesn't want anyone else in the room. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him.”

There's a frustrated growl from the hallway, and then footsteps stomping off toward the stairwell. A few moments later, Cas can hear Charlie's light footfalls following. Sam, however, stays put. He wonders if he's taken his seat against the door once more or not. When he turns to face Dean, he finds his mate curling beneath their blankets. His body is a small ball in the middle of the bed. Carefully, Cas joins him and sits on the edge of the plush mattress.

Hesitantly, he reaches out a hand. After only a moment's pause, he sets it on Dean's side. The body beneath the blankets tenses, yet slowly relaxes after a moment of the touch. It's a relief that the other isn't pushing him away. When he's sure Dean is soothed enough, Cas starts to pull the blankets down to unveil him.

“Dean, please don't hide from me,” he says softly when a hand stops the blanket just before Dean's head. “There's no reason for that.”

“... Is what Meg said true?” he wonders quietly as the blanket falls away.

“Yes,” Cas nods. “The energy pooling within you is reserving itself for the specific purpose of creating life. I had no idea you were capable of this ability, Dean, I promise you. I was under the impression your abilities were sealed away from you.”

“And what happens if I don't use it?”

“I don't know,” the angel comments in surprise. “It's never happened before. When a submissive angel has managed to gather this sort of power, they've always shaped life with it. There hasn't been a single beta or omega that's felt the need to bypass that urge. I suppose I could ask Gabriel... but I honestly don't want to leave you alone.”

“Will it go away?”

“... I'll have to speak with Gabriel. In the meantime, it would greatly ease my worries if you allowed him to check you over,” Cas admits. “You are the first nephilim to have this happen... ever. If anyone will have answers to your questions, he will. Please let him help, Dean. He's family and all he wants is to protect us all.”

“... Fine.”

With a relieved sigh, Cas opens the door and Sam falls into the room with a thump. He groans in pain, glaring up at the angel that has the decency to look sheepish. Cas asks Sam to retrieve Gabriel, but that's all that needs to be said and the trickster appears before him eagerly. Gabriel loves children, he really does. Most of his youth was spent playing with the cherubs in Heaven, the majority of his time on earth spent around the human youths in some way or another. The thought of having a cherub born right here in his own small family is getting him so worked up he's nearly dancing happily where he stands.

Dean suddenly regrets his choice to give into Castiel's request. He watches the golden-eyed man practically dance over to him, reminding him of some freaky fairy godmother on crack. A shiver of unease trails down his spine at the thought. When the brunette reaches the bed, he sets his hands on the mattress and leans into Dean's personal space with that grin his so known for. The hunter wants nothing more than to punch him in the face, but settles for a defiant glare.

“I'm so excited!” Gabriel squeals. “A little baby cherub! Right here in this house! The beginning of a brand new generation for our precious little family!”

“... What happens if I don't want to use it? The energy, I mean. Will it go away by itself?”

“... What?” the archangel questions as though just struck in the face. “What do you mean? Why wouldn't you want to use it?”

“It's just a question, Gabriel,” Cas offers. “I think it's a fair one. Dean is a nephilim, he barely knows about his own inner workings let alone that of an angel.”

“Well... the energy itself has never had the chance to go away before,” he comments with a scratch to the head. “The blessing of life creating energy is one that comes rarely enough that it's not questioned, but also rare enough that it has a few... uh... encouraging factors added to it. When it first reveals itself, it's not strong enough to use for a life. It takes a few more... um... additions... to get to the point it can do its job without complications or mistakes.”

Dean's brows dip in confusion, his head tilting in a manner Gabriel is used to from Cas. As much as Dean might not want the additional worry of a child along with his hunts, he really has very little choice in the matter. Once that energy gets built up enough, there _is_ no going back. Creating life is a necessity. When even a small spark of that energy reveals itself, it'll send a need through an angel like they've never felt before. It'll be like going into heat tenfold. The poor hunter won't know what hit him.

“Additions? What do you mean by that?” Dean wonders suspiciously.

“Well... I really don't think it'll be hard to figure out,” he says with a sly smirk. “In fact, I'm sure you'll notice it when it happens. In the meantime... I'm gonna set up a nursery!”

With that, Gabriel is rushing out of the room with a whoop. Dean reaches for him, but falls short when the door slams shut behind the trickster. Cas recognizes the disappointment and frustration on his mate's face, yet doesn't know what to do in order to banish it. He's never thought about having a cherub himself. Cas had resigned himself to never mating, so a cherub is the single most thing he knew he would never grasp. He would never hold his own child in his arms, never covet them like he would a life-mate, and never raise them and watch them grow. Now that he's been blessed with this chance... he's almost regretful to allow Dean to pass it up.

Dean seems to catch that inner battle, raising a brow in question at Castiel's sad expression. He seems so distant and lost in his own thoughts, that Dean is almost hesitant to intrude. After a moment's thought, he inches over to his mate and wraps his arms around Cas from behind. The hunter sets his chin on his angel's shoulder.

“What's the matter?” he asks quietly.

“... You have the chance to create a cherub... one that was conceived between the two of us,” Cas remarks. “In all my centuries, I never _dared_ to hope I could have a cherub of my own. I never deluded myself into thinking someday I would find a mate, bond with an angel on the level we've bonded, so having a cherub was out of the question.”

“... Cas,” Dean whispers in realization.

“I know you don't seem to want one, we'll have plenty of chances later... If you decide against this, Dean, then we won't have one. Don't worry about me, I can wait until you're ready,” he decides.

“... I never thought that... I mean... You really want this cherub, don't you?”

“Don't worry about what I want, Dean. _You're_ the submissive... in the end, this is _your_ choice. You'll be the one caring for the egg until it hatches, you'll be the one the cherub will stay with most often, this is _your_ choice... not mine.”

The admission shocks the hunter, his green eyes wide with it. Sure he's worried about all this cherub stuff, but... it's not like he's never wanted a kid of his own. He's more worried about being like his own father, bombing at parenting and getting the kid killed at one point. He doesn't want to bring them up in this crazy life, always chasing the next lead and the next case. This is no life for a kid, he knows that from experience.

Thinking his choice not to create this life is shattering Castiel's dream, hurting him in ways no one else can... that really strikes the hunter deep down. He has the chance to make his alpha happy, his inner omega screaming to just break down and take it. Pride wells within him, though, battling his submissive nature for all he's worth.

“Cas, if this is what you want...”

“No,” the angel frowns. “This is supposed to be your choice, don't give in just because you want me to be happy, Dean.”

“But, Cas, that _is_ my choice,” Dean whispers. “I choose to make you happy and if this is how I'm going to do it then... I'll do it. You just have to... you have to teach me how.”

“... I can't do that, Dean,” Cas admits sadly. “I'm an alpha, I have no ability to create life. Since I've never had need to use it, I have no clue how to manipulate it.”

His honesty is baffling to Dean, the hunter unable to think of what to say next. Should Cas want a cherub with him, he's more than happy to oblige... but without knowing how, there's no way to give him what he wants. The hunter sits on the edge of the bed beside Cas, his head hanging and his hands folded in his lap. So many things to say and no words to convey it.

After a long moment of silence, Dean stands up and heads out of the room. He passes a curious Sam by without a word, eyes hard with determination as he searches out the oldest person in the house. Gabriel is looking over a new room he's create off the living room, the walls painted with a supernatural theme. There're dragons and mermaids, fairies and angels, and Dean suddenly wants to throttle him all the more. He doesn't want to raise his child around stuff like this, yet the utter impossibility of his wish is being thrown in his face... and the kid isn't even _born_ yet!

“How do I do it?” he asks.

“Do what?”

“How do I give Cas the cherub he wants? How do I manipulate this energy into an egg or cherub or whatever the hell it's supposed to become.”

“You'll know when it's time,” he offers calmly for once. “Right now, you haven't pooled enough of that energy yet. Give it time, it'll progress. In the meantime, you should probably start taking classes with me in order to figure out how to care for a cherub.”

“... Yeah... maybe,” Dean sighs. “It's just... once this baby comes we can't stay here. It'll still have those powers, right? It'll have no control over them, we can't have people questioning all those accidents that might happen. We need a safe place, Gabriel.”

“What's safer than here with me?” he asks, slightly affronted.

“... I don't know,” the hunter murmurs. “But... we have to try and find someplace. I'm sorry. This place it's... it's so wonderful and amazing, but... I'm afraid here. What if I have this cherub and more angels break in to take it away? Michael will want it in Heaven, right? He'll want to raise it his own way, I'm sure. We need a place where he can't find us, where nothing... not even angels... can touch us. And I think I know where to start.”

Gabriel is surprised at Dean's change of heart. A moment earlier he was practically begging to be told how to abort a flux in energy that would be used to shape life, but now he's determined to create a safe place to raise a cherub. It warms his heart to think the hunter is all in now. The trickster notes the glare Dean's giving the nursery walls, telling him he's not at all enthused about raising the cherub around supernatural things. That might be a problem, but Gabriel will bring that up later.

Dean hurries out of the room, passing Sam by one more time to get to the bedroom. The taller male growls in frustration, tugging at his hair before turning to follow his brother. Dean stops for only a second, hurrying back to grab Sam's wrist and drag him along. When he gets to the bedroom, Cas is promptly kicked out and the door is locked again. Befuddled at Dean's actions, the angel stands in front of the door at a loss for what to do next.

“Leave him alone for now,” Gabriel offers at the end of the hallway. “Come help me with the nursery, okay?”

“Will he be all right?”

“Sam's with him, he'll be fine.”

Within the room, Dean is searching for his cellphone. He had tossed it to the floor after the third time Sam tried calling him from the hall. Now he holds it up in triumph and dials a highly used number in his contacts. Though the older hunter paces the room, Sam makes himself comfortable on the bed and watches. After so many years hunting with his brother, Sam's learned to just take things as they come. The other can be quite spastic at times.

Finally, the ringing stops and someone picks up on the other end. As soon as the greeting sounds, Dean puts whoever it is on speaker phone. Sam recognizes their voice at once. A large grin takes over his face at the voice he hasn't heard in a month or two, his hand reaching for the phone like an eager kid.

“What the hell kind of trouble did you two idgits get yourselves into now!”

“Nothing too bad, Bobby,” Dean assures, though not convincingly. “I just may be... kind of... sort of... _nearly_... pregnant.”

“What!” Bobby shouts in disbelief. “You get your asses back here this instant! I don't know what sort of dumb ass deal you pulled this time, but I'm not having it! You hear me? Get your asses in that fucking car and come home before I hunt both of you down like the nephilim you happen to be! And don't think for one damn second I won't!”

“I take it the news doesn't please you,” Dean mumbles with wide eyes.

“Bobby, it's okay,” Sam assures. “It's not like that. The angels in Heaven didn't knock Dean up, his mate did. He's not one of those tight ass guys we've dealt with before, either, he's really sweet and he takes good care of Dean.”

“That doesn't sound like you two heard a word I said!”

The boys sigh in exasperation, Dean wondering if this was really the best phone call he could've made. Whereas John knows quite a bit, he's never been very close to his sons. Bobby is more of a father than John, which is likely why Dean called him first. Had he tried to get a hold of his biological father, the guy probably would've ignored the phone call... or blamed Dean for the angels blessing them as nephilim... again. It's a conversation he's grown entirely too expectant of.

“Bobby, we're fine,” he huffs. “I just need... I need to find a safe place. A place no creature can enter or find. You know all sorts of shit, right? You would know where to find a place like that, wouldn't you?”

“... I know a few rumors,” he sighs after a long moment. “But I ain't giving you shit until both you idgits get home. Understand?”

“... We understand,” they say in unison like petulant children.

“Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. Now stop lolly-gagging around and get a move on! I ain't getting any younger, you know!”

With that the line goes dead and they're left listening to the dial tone. The hunters gaze at one another, torn between the happiness of visiting their adopted father and the hurt at having to leave their mates. It only takes a moment and Dean has the answer... they're taking a family road trip!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip with Gabriel included is turning out to be less appealing than Dean first thought. His frustration is building and doing so much faster than usual. It takes Cas to realize exactly what's going on... those 'encouraging additions' are starting to affect the hunter. He also points out that that frustration and stress will damage the energy within him, which means Dean needs to remain calm and serene until the life energy is completed and used. Once they reach Bobby's, however, Cas realizes that may be easier said than done. The next day, Bobby tells them of a rumor he heard concerning a man named Larry Ganem and a building that may be warded against all darkness. The man, however, is dead and the key was taken to the grave with him. Dean isn't going to let that stop him and Sam knows exactly what their next step is going to be.

It takes about fifteen minutes in the car for Dean to realize the family road trip idea... was a fucking _horrible_ idea! Cas is fine, he's quiet and patient and uses the time in the car to read his books. Gabriel, on the other hand, is a nightmare. He's like a five year old on a sugar rush, with ADD, and a very tiny bladder. Every thirty seconds is 'are we there yet', 'I'm bored', or 'wanna play a game'. In between those thirty seconds, Sam is yelling at him to keep his hands to himself. Dean wishes Charlie came with them instead of heading off to another hunt.

Half an hour later, the older hunter is resisting the urge to beat his head against the steering wheel. Sam is irritated, scooted up to the edge of his seat and neglecting his seat belt to keep away from wandering hands. All the while, Cas is quietly reading behind Dean's seat. He had started out on a murder mystery, but quickly ended that book and retrieved a horror story with the flick of a wrist. The only fuss he put up was the fact he wanted to tell Meg he was going on a trip, which Dean allowed only because the demon bitch is growing on him.

“Sammy... I'm gonna gank your mate, I swear I am!” Dean hisses out in frustration.

“This was your idea, Dean,” Sam glares. “Don't blame him for your misjudgment.”

“He's fucking older than time itself! You'd think he'd be mature enough to handle one little car ride!” he shouts. “If having a kid is gonna be this fucking frustrating, I'm better off letting the damn energy disappear!”

There's a sudden heavy silence in the impala, the hunter sucking in a sharp breath the minute he realizes exactly what he said. He didn't mean it, he would never hurt Cas like that, but the comment just slipped out. Gabriel is more quiet now than he's been the whole ride, eyes large and sad. He sinks back in his seat and turns his gaze out the window, giving off the air of a puppy kicked to the point of submission.

Dean checks the rear view mirror, searching for Castiel's eyes. They won't make contact. His heart hammers in his chest, expression quickly turning frantic and regretful. Suddenly, it's too oppressive in the car and Dean can't breath. He pulls off to the side of the road quickly, throwing his door open and exiting the car. The action surprises Sam, worry quick to take over his face. At the sight of the younger hunter's worry, Cas can't help but think something is horribly wrong. He gets out to follow Dean, who's walking further away into the grass.

“Dean?” he says quietly. “Are you okay?”

“No, I'm not okay,” the hunter bites out. “I don't know what's wrong with me! I didn't mean to say that, I really didn't. I would never hurt you like that, Cas. I'm just so damn frustrated and Gabriel's constantly talking and Sam won't just put his foot down so he'll stop bothering him and...”

“Calm down,” Cas states firmly. “You're stressing yourself out. You need to handle one thing at a time, don't try to pile it all on your shoulders at once. I understand you would never hurt me like that, I know you regret saying what you did, but Gabriel and Sam can't feel your emotions like I can. If they're bothering you, you need to say something. Stress will only hinder your chances of creating life.”

“... It was so hard to breathe in there. I felt like we were in a car crusher and my baby was gonna end up my final resting place.”

“Your anxiety needs to be dealt with, Dean,” the angel sighs. “When you're feeling overwhelmed, you have to stop and step away. If you don't, I'll pull you away myself. Now, this frustration you're feeling... it's not the same as the usual. What's really upsetting you?”

Dean flops back onto the grass, spread eagle and staring at the clouds overhead. Normally he can handle a lot more anger and annoyance than half an hour of dealing with Gabriel... something really is wrong with him. All he can think about is Cas; how he carefully turns the pages of his books, how he licks his lips slightly when concentrating on the words, and how he sneaks a peek at Dean in the rear view mirror when he thinks he isn't paying attention. He loves those impossibly blue eyes, but loves them even more when they're watching him. At the very thought, warmth blossoms in his gut and he knows the frustration is from sexual desires.

The blush could've been for anything, but the acute sense of pure want that rests within the back of Castiel's mind tells him exactly what it's for. A small smirk plays at his lips and he sits beside his mate. The fact Dean is stressed from desire directed at him inflates his ego, yet also worries him. It's not like they can go at it whenever they please, they both have their brother tagging along. He knows he can easily calm his mate with a quick fling... but that should be their last resort during the day like this. Carefully, Cas reaches over and runs his hand along Dean's stomach. The energy within his mate passes through skin to curl around the angel's digits, recognizing him as the other parent.

“We should get back,” he murmurs quietly. “The sooner we reach our destination... the sooner I can curb your pent up lust.”

“... Let's get going, Bobby's probably getting worried,” Dean comments in a rush.

They drive late into the night, Cas warning Gabriel against bothering Dean further. He may not know much about the energy used to create life, but he does know it's very fragile. Too much stress can harm it, making it weaker and therefore adding to the time it takes to gather enough. As much as he wants to pester the Winchesters, Gabriel knows better and keeps his attention elsewhere for the duration of the drive.

Bobby Singer lives in a two story farm house with a nice attic above. The house looks as though it's weathered the worst of storms and stood tall, the paint chipping and the lawn pretty much dead. Maintenance isn't big on his to-do list. The man has graying hair, a beard, and a beer belly... yet still manages to project the harsh attitude of a hunter at the ready. He's dressed in flannel and blue jeans, a trucker's hat planted firmly atop his head, and his glare sends shivers through those approaching.

“Who the hell are they?” he snaps.

“Uh... This is Gabriel, my mate,” Sam offers quietly. “And Castiel is Dean's. We thought... we thought you'd like to meet them.”

“Why the fuck would I wanna meet a couple a cradle robbers?”

“They're not cradle robbers!” Dean argues.

“Oh really? Well... I'm guessing they're pretty damn old, right? I mean, Gabriel alone must be older than all the other angels put together,” the old man says sarcastically. “And if Sam here's only in his twenties... that makes him a cradle robber in _my_ eyes. Now get inside! You two... you can piss off! Don't come 'round my boys again, you hear me?”

Dean doesn't move, standing his ground beside Cas with that defiant gaze. The hardness within green orbs ignites a fire of desire within Cas. The angel swallows, nearly audibly, and Dean takes his hand as though announcing his defiance. Bobby narrows his gaze, the two caught in a stand off that Sam is eager to stay out of. A silent conversation passes between the two men, expressions the only tell as they challenge and negotiate. Finally, Bobby sighs and steps back to allow them all inside his house. Dean cheers, dragging Cas up the front steps with a huge victorious grin on his face.

The inside of the place is cluttered with books, so many Cas wonders where they all came from. It isn't difficult for him to catch the titles, realizing they're all on the occult and supernatural. Already the old man has peaked his interest. Sam is right behind the younger angel with Gabriel in tow. They stop in the living room and find a seat on the couch, waiting for a grumbling Bobby to join them.

He doesn't sit in the armchair he normally occupies, but sits behind an old oak desk stacked high with books. His feet are propped up on the surface before him, hands clasped over his stomach, and he just watches the four. It unnerves Cas and he positions himself between Bobby and Dean without thinking. Gabriel, however, is eager to challenge the glare.

“Nice place you got here, Bobby,” he comments.

“Don't make nice with me, boy,” he snaps out. “The only reason you're anywhere _near_ my place is because Sam brought you. I'll be raising hell for that later, Sam, you know I will! You're supposed to be protecting your brother, not letting strange creatures stick their shit where it don't belong!”

“I'm sorry,” Sam nearly whispers in guilt. “Dean wanted to be with him...”

“And I suppose he wanted to be with him the exact same moment you wanted to screw your own angel, huh? How convenient.”

“It's not like that,” he protests. “Dean wanted to be with Cas, he went to him while I was asleep. I tried to find him the minute I woke up, I swear I did, but...”

“You don't have to explain yourself to him,” Gabriel cuts in. “He wasn't there when it happened. At least you were there! You tried to protect Dean. Where the hell was he? Cooped up here with all these books?”

That sets the older man off. He grabs up the shot gun he keeps by his desk, cocking it in a quick pump, and aims it at the angel. Sam gets between Gabriel and the gun quickly, closing his eyes at the thought of moving after Bobby pulls the trigger. It doesn't matter, though, Gabriel would never let anything harm him. He snaps his fingers and the shotgun is gone, replaced by a cane.

Bobby is speechless for only a moment, and then he's more furious. Cas is smart, he stays on the couch beside Dean. He's not a loudmouth like his brother, he doesn't like to make waves if they can be avoided. Cas has always been quiet and studious, so this is no different. His main concern is Dean, Bobby poses no threat and he's not going to give him reason to separate them. Gabriel, however, has always been a 'speak first, think later' type of guy.

“You got yourself a death wish, feather-brian?” Bobby bites out. “You come into _my_ house, totting _my_ boy around like he's some damn trophy, and insult the way I raise them? I'll tell you what, you prima pixie, you get on my bad side again and I'll trap your feathery ass in a circle of holy fire for the fucking demons to nail! You understand me, angel?”

“... Yeah, I understand,” Gabriel murmurs with wide eyes.

“Good. And you,” Bobby states with a look to Cas. “You ain't said a single word since you got in here. Are you daft or just scared shitless?”

“... I'm smart enough to know when to keep my mouth shut,” Cas offers up carefully. “Gabriel is a troublemaker, but I didn't receive that particular trait from him. I don't wish to anger you, Mr. Singer, I just want to be with Dean. That's all I want. If I make you mad, you won't let me be with him. Then I'll have to worry about you forcing us apart just like Heaven wants to.”

“Bobby wouldn't do that,” Dean states, though it's uncertain and nervous. “And I thought you were blowing that Heaven thing out of proportion! They wouldn't really kill you two, would they? They were just pissed they didn't know who we mated to... right?”

The silence is the only answer he needs, so the averted eyes from the two angels aren't really necessary. They just hit the reality of the situation home for Dean. His heart skips a few beats, his breathing ragged in panic, and Cas is quick to draw him against his side. It would've been different had he not been on the verge of creating a life, but the threat looms over Dean like a dark storm cloud spitting acid. Cas can feel the anxiety rapidly building within the omega, his brows dipping in concern.

Bobby watches him carefully as Cas moves his lips to Dean's ear, whispering sweet nothing's to soothe the hunter. Slowly, Dean's breathing calms and his eyes start to droop. The hunter glances at Castiel in question, almost pleading, and the angel kisses his lips chastely. It seems to calm the other down, however just that single kiss has Dean's pupils blown wide with lust.

“Okay, that's not normal,” Sam murmurs.

“It's the energy inside him,” Gabriel offers up. “I told him there were encouraging additions added to it. One of them is the lightening bolt of lust he'll feel, it'll strike at the softest touches and the most mundane thoughts.”

“So... Dean's in heat... again,” Sam frowns.

“Pretty much, only stronger... and only Cas will satisfy him. We should probably give them privacy,” he sighs. “The more he's hindered the more frustrated he'll get, which will feed stress and weaken the energy he's looking to nurture.”

“Get your asses upstairs, boy, I don't wanna see you bending over for some dick with wings!” Bobby shouts.

Dean wastes no time in doing as told, grabbing Castiel's wrist and pulling him toward the stairs. There's a guest room up there they can occupy, which means Sam and Gabriel will have the couch downstairs, and the older hunter knows exactly where it is. He slams the door behind them and doesn't bother with the lock, pushing Cas onto the bed hurriedly. The angel watches as Dean strips down, far too eager to bother with foreplay.

The minute he's completely naked, he sets heated greens on Cas. The angel groans at the look, his pants suddenly feeling far too tight for his liking. Dean kneels on the floor by the bed, shifting to get between Castiel's legs, and reaches up to divest the angel of his clothing. It doesn't take long, the heat pooling in the hunter's gut spurring him to go faster, and then Dean is crawling onto the bed with Cas. He doesn't straddle him this time, he doesn't want that, but crawls near the headboard on all fours. Those beautiful prismatic wings unfold, stretching wide in invitation just like their first night together.

“Play with me,” he says huskily. “Show me who I belong to.”

The comment strikes the alpha in Cas and a wicked grin eats up his face. His dark wings unfurl as quickly as his erection stands at attention, the feathers rustling with arousal as he reaches for his omega. One hand sets firm between Dean's shoulders, the other gripping tight to one thick wing bone, and the hunter moans soft at the touch. He lets Cas push him toward the pillows, spreading his legs wide as his ass is bared to the other. The angel can see the slick lubricant building at Dean's entrance, eager to receive him, and licks his lips.

Slowly, he pushes his thick cock into Dean and soaks up the long groan that follows. The heat is unbearable, the hunter's insides squeezing along his shaft as he pushes on without hesitation. This is his, this body beneath him belongs to him, and he wants nothing more than to fill it up with Grace and cum. Their bodies are so warm the room feels cold around them, sweat already beading on their skin though they haven't done much to warrant it, and Cas can feel the energy within Dean begging for more. He gives it. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, nailing Dean's prostate and turning the hunter into a moaning mess of pleas. It's not that difficult, not now that he knows the body beneath him.

Dean pushes back onto the erection impaling him, trying his damnedest to ride that cock eagerly. He buries his face in the pillow, reveling the sensation of being filled far too much repeatedly. That hand on his wing is drawing fingers through the feathers now, sending jolts of red hot pleasure along Dean's spine. His erection is so swelled it's beginning to hurt, but it feels so damn good he never wants it to end. Teeth dig into the pillow, muffling the screams from the hunter's mouth.

“I want to hear you scream,” Cas whispers huskily.

“C-Cas!” Dean moans as the pillow falls from his lips. “Oh, Cas! Fuck... it's so... ah! Hah.... yes... fuck, yes... take me. H-harder! So... mm... wanna feel it... fill me... oh, Cas...”

“That's it,” the angel grins with a husky chuckle. “Let me hear how much you love it.”

“So much... so damn much... love it... love you, Cas... belong to you, only you...”

The hunter is babbling now and Cas knows it, but he just can't find it in him to care. To hear his mate admitting that, to hear the words fall from his lips, sparks something primal in him. He grabs a handful of feathers, knowing they're sturdy enough to take quite the beating, and grips Dean's hip tight. The firm thrusts of before have morphed into desperate hammering, fast and hard as he pushes himself as deeply as possible. That energy is calling out to him, caressing his skin and working his arousal, and Cas wants nothing more than to plant his seed in this body. To claim his mate one more time and nurture the energy within him that'll be a life made between them.

The bed creaks and groans in protest of the abuse, however the two ignore its cries. Dean digs his fingers into the pillows, eyes closed tight as his wings flutter. He's so close, so damn close. The delicious assault to his prostate is driving him mad and Castiel's urgent pummeling is only pushing him all the closer to the edge. Castiel's wings reach around him, entangling with Dean's, and that's the last straw. The coil within Dean's gut snaps, his back arching as he moans lustfully. Cum is released from his cock in ribbons, coating the bedsheets and Dean's stomach. He didn't even need touched. His insides clamp down on Castiel's hard organ, the angel sucking in a sharp breath. Dean yelps as he's slammed into the bed once more, his knees practically raised off the mattress as Cas buries himself into him one last time. Warm fluids flood Dean's insides, yet another filthy moan escaping his lips.

The overwhelming awesomeness, as he's dubbed it, only grows with the addition of Castiel's release. It's swelling inside him and sending heat through his every limb. Dean hums at the feeling, eyes half-lidded and near drunk with happiness. He can feel Cas sliding out of him, those dark feathers rustling and flapping gently. The breeze they send along the hunter's sweat soaked limbs is glorious and soft. This time Cas grabs a discarded shirt to clean them up, too tired to apply his powers, and curls up with his mate after. They wrap their arms and wings around one another, happy to bask in the afterglow as they fall asleep.

The two wake in the morning, Dean in awe at the stars glittering within the depths of Castiel's feathers. That sight will never grow old. He hums and smiles, sighing quietly before kissing his mate. Blue eyes open within the dark provided by their wings. Cas wasn't asleep, he can't sleep within his wings getting groomed, and just relaxed in his mate's arms all night. At the sight of Dean awake now, he carefully untangles their wings and lets the hunter go.

“I feel fucking fantastic!” Dean chirps. “I don't think I've ever felt this good in my whole life! It feels fucking euphoric! Like I just downed a bit too much Ecstasy and I'm not feeling the sexual urges. Whoa... what a rip off.”

“You'll feel them later,” Cas assures with a lazy smile. “Right now, we need to bathe.”

“... Will you groom me?” Dean wonders almost hesitantly. “I know I can't groom you, because you'll fall asleep and everything, but... you can still clean my wings, right?”

“Of course, Dean. I would be more than happy to spend such an intimate moment with you.”

Together they head for the bathroom, a small room that has a nice claw foot tub. They have to keep their wings close to their bodies, but Dean isn't about to hide his own. This is his home, he's safe here, and he shouldn't have to hide around his own family. Cas, on the other hand, is more wary of others seeing his wings. Before he has the chance to send them to that ethereal plain, Dean grips his hand and runs another through dark feathers.

“I don't want you to hide your wings,” he says quietly. “I love them, they're beautiful. Besides, they make me feel safe and calm. I'm not so stressed when I see them.”

“... I don't know...”

“Bobby raised me and Sammy,” he offers. “He was more of a father than our real dad was. He was there when we unsealed our wings, so he's used to seeing them. He won't mind. Just... do this for me?”

“... If it'll keep you calm.”

“Thank you.”

After the conversation, Dean turns on the hot water and plugs the tub. Cas knows they both won't fit, so he cleans up using his power instead. Dean, however, needs as much relaxation as he can possibly get. When the nephilim sinks into the hot water with a content sigh, Cas kneels on the bathroom floor beside the tub. He's dressed in a pair of sweat pants, but nothing more. It's only fair to allow his mate access to his skin should he want it. And Dean certainly wants it. He's no sooner set in the liquid and he's running his hands along Castiel's muscled torso.

It isn't born of that uncontrollable lust he experienced last night, but of actual love and caring. He just wants to touch his mate, be near him and feel his presence. Cas allows it as he wets a wash cloth and soaps it down. With languid movements, he draws it along Dean's body. The hunter sighs and hums in pleasure, leaning back against the back of the tub. He raises a hand lazily, reaching over to caress the side of Castiel's face, and the angel leans into the touch. With a slight turn of his head, he places a kiss on Dean's hand.

“This is nice,” Dean sighs.

“Yes, it is.”

“Will it be like this after the baby, too?”

“I don't see why not,” Cas frowns thoughtfully. “Cherubs have little to no needs when it comes to food and changing. They're much like angels in that respect. Besides, we're not alone. Gabriel and Sam would love to care for it, I'm sure. Especially Gabriel, he's always wanted little cherubs running around the house. Not even cherubs, he's just happy with children around. I think it may be because they're just as immature as he is.”

Dean laughs at that, yet knows it's probably not far off. The archangel is quite childish. He falls back into the steam and heat of the water, closing his eyes as Cas cleans him up. One hand has reached out, stroking the black feathers closest to him, and Cas sighs in contentment. It seems as though they sit there like that for hours. Their moment, however, is ruined five minutes later by someone pounding on the door.

“What the hell do you think this is? A honeymoon couples retreat? Get your ass outta there, I don't live in the damn tajmahal! I only got one bathroom in this damn house and I gotta piss!”

“Sorry, Bobby,” Dean chuckles. “I'll be out in just a second, let me grab a towel.”

“What the hell are you doing in there, anyway? Pissing a fucking _ocean_?”

Dean opens the door, fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, and Bobby can see his prismatic wings behind him. His features soften at the sight, suddenly regretful of his outburst. He knows how sensitive the topic of wings is for his boys, he never thought Dean would be parading his around. When the other steps out of the bathroom with a quiet apology, Cas hesitantly follows. Bobby's eyes widen at the dark cloak of black feathers that drags behind him.

“Pick those damn wings up off my floor, boy,” he states with a smack to Castiel's ass, like a parent would give a misbehaving child. “I ain't paying you for a wax job and they ain't soaked in water! There's no reason for dragging them like that.”

“I'm sorry, sir.”

Cas quickly picks his wings up off the floor, the first time he's bothered to since as all as he can remember. The two slip back into Dean's room and the hunter starts rummaging for clean clothes. Cas feels a bit chastised by the older man, a petulant pout on his lips as he glares at the floor. When Gabriel scolds him it never strikes him quite like that. Perhaps it's because Bobby is a stranger that's only just seen his wings, or maybe because Gabriel never spanked him.

Downstairs Sam is in the kitchen with Gabriel, who's taken over cooking while he's here. After the tongue lashing from Bobby, he's definitely not about to press his luck. He's quiet for once, listening to the sizzling bacon on the stove. Every now and then he glances back at Sam, who's got his nose stuck in a large leather book. Cas is the first to join them, navigating the house timidly with only Gabriel's presence to guide him. He sits down by Sam, the sight of his wings startling the taller male. For a moment, he can only stare at the expanse of night sky. Finally, he manages to shake himself from his stupor.

“You look extremely nervous,” Sam points out. “What's up?”

“I think I angered your father figure,” Cas frowns. “He scolded me about my wings and... uh... spanked me.”

“Why?”

“... Uh... no reason...”

“Were you dragging those poor wings _again_ , Cassy!” Gabriel snaps.

“Damn right he was,” Bobby states from the doorway. “Ain't you got no sense, boy? Didn't nobody teach you how to care for your wings properly? I don't know about you, but grooming these two was a headache! I can't imagine the filth you pick outta your wings, dragging 'em about like they're a fucking rag doll you're thinking about tossing in the goddamn trash.”

Gabriel glares at the younger male, telling him without words he's none too pleased with him. Once more, Cas drops his head at the reprimanding. He doesn't know why everyone makes such a big deal about dragging his wings, but apparently they're seeing something he just can't. Before they can lay into him once more, Dean enters the room. His wings wrap around himself like a shield, his green eyes searching for Cas. Once he finds him, he makes himself comfortable on Castiel's lap. Without even asking, the angel knows he wants to be covered in his wings as well and draws them around for Dean.

“Mm... I love your wings,” Dean mumbles as he draws a hand along the arching bone. “How do you keep them so dark and shiny?”

“... Ask Gabriel, he's the one that grooms them,” Cas sighs. “I wouldn't be able to stay awake through a full grooming if I did it myself.”

“I've had ample practice through the centuries,” Gabriel answers Dean's inquisitive look.

He makes up three plates and sets them on the table, heading over to wash the pans he used while the hunters eat. Bobby has to grudgingly admit the trickster might have a use yet. The meal goes over quietly, Dean careful not to drop anything on Castiel's feathers. The silence is heavy in the room and Cas know if he were human he would be hyperventilating. He's already gotten on Bobby's bad side, no matter how hard he tried not to, and he certainly doesn't want that parental glare on him again. Gabriel's is enough, he doesn't need a second.

Thankfully, the trickster is more than talkative enough to interrupt that still. The sigh he lets go relaxes Cas, though it doesn't stay that way for long. The younger angel conveniently forgot about the scolding he'd have to suffer from his father figure.

“Dragging your wings again, Cassy,” Gabriel frowns. “You know how much I hate that, why do you keep doing it? Can't you be proud of your wings for once? I mean, look at the mate they've attracted for you. A nephilim all of Heaven couldn't attract and those wings helped you get him. Why isn't that enough?”

“... They're ugly.”

“Damn, that boy _must_ be daft,” Bobby scoffs. “Was he dropped on his head as a baby? How can he not see that all the beauty of the galaxies overhead is crammed into his feathers, just like the beauty of light is in Dean's?”

“It's due to his past in Heaven,” Gabriel murmurs. “He doesn't like to talk about it.”

“We're not here to scold me about my inability to see what everyone else does in my wings,” he says a bit flustered. “Can we please get back to the reason we've come?”

“He's right, actually,” Dean mumbles. “I'll deal with his lack of love for his wings later, but right now let's talk gossip. You hear anything good, Bobby?”

He knows what Dean's talking about, but he's not ready to move to that topic yet. He's more interested in the grandcherub that's on it's way. Bobby and his wife never had children before she died, so Dean and Sam have been all he's had since John dropped them off on his doorstep. The old man isn't certain about Dean's decision to pop out a kid, especially since he's been reading up on the mannerisms of omegas and betas since he learned Dean's status.

This isn't the time, though, and he knows that. With a heavy sigh, he scratches the back of his head and leans back in his chair. He's heard a few rumors about impenetrable buildings, warded against the lot of the supernatural world, but many never pan out. There's one, however, that he'll bet his scrapyard is nothing but truth.

Through the centuries of breeding, the nephilim gene has adapted much like Charlie's has. Even if it wasn't activated with a blessing, it's shaped a hunter into two different categories. One is the brawn, which hunts down and kills anything born of darkness. The other is the brain, which adopted the name 'Men of Letters'. Charlie would be considered the later, considering her high intellect. Sam and Dean would likely bounce between the two, sporting both the brain and the brawn given to the nephilim species.

“I got something,” Bobby sighs out. “It's just a rumor, mind you, but... I heard tell of a place warded against all evil. It was built by the Men of Letters, but the key was taken to the grave by a man named Larry Ganem. No one ever saw it after that. I heard he's buried in Normal, Illinois. That's all I got.”

Though a thousand questions run through their heads, no one voices any. Cas can feel anticipation and eagerness playing at the back of his mind, Dean is getting excited at the prospect of finding a secure home for his upcoming fledgling. Sam, on the other hand, doesn't need to know what Dean is feeling to understand what he's thinking. One look at the hunter's face and he knows they're going grave digging. He lets out a sigh, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Who knows, maybe this trip will actually be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan laid out, the small family of four heads to Normal, Illinois. On the way, they stop at a hotel to rest up and Gabriel seduces Sam into a little bedroom fun. They reach their destination in the morning, but Dean's behavior has taken a strange turn. The minute he gets in the new hotel room, he bee-lines for a bedroom closet... he's making a nest. With the egg nearly ready to be created, Gabriel heads to the lobby to search out danger. There he's met by Michael, who demands the right to be present at his child's first creation of life. He's determined to bring the cherub up in Heaven, without the curse he feels Cas is, but Gabriel is less than willing to cooperate. After the two part, Michael finds himself in the company of Sam. Ever the sympathetic mediator, Sam tries to show Michael the error of his ways and allows him to be present for Dean's creation. At the presence of Michael, however, Cas has turned into a frightened child. It does little to assure the archangel of Dean's choice in mates.

Thankfully, Gabriel learns quickly. He keeps his babble to a minimum on the drive to Normal, Illinois and even suggests stopping before they get there so the hunters can sleep. Right now they're within a nice hotel paid for by the trickster, a two bedroom complete with living room and kitchenette. Sam lays in bed while the golden-eyed man walks about the room, staring at the ceiling and listening for any intruders. Sometimes Gabriel feels put-out when Sam searches for intruders, as though his mate thinks he can't take care of them. It takes a lot for him to ignore the nephilim's instinctual habits, reminding himself repeatedly that he's mated to another alpha and it's okay that he acts like that.

“You know, if you keep that up I might develop a complex,” he teases.

“What do you mean?”

“You're always searching for a threat. I swear you do it even while you sleep. I'm an alpha, too, you know. I would never let anyone hurt you or this family, there's no reason for you to stress yourself by placing their safety on your shoulders alone.”

Sam smirks a bit, reaching for his mate, and Gabriel slides onto the bed beside him. The angel leans in for a kiss, running a hand along Sam's bare chest as he deepens it. With the added worry of Dean suddenly retaining energy to create life, Sam has been too distracted to enjoy his mate's company. Now that Cas has screwed Dean into a nice unconscious sleep, ensuring he'll be asleep until morning, Sam has ample opportunity to make use of his own mate.

He pulls on Gabriel's arm, unwilling to part their lips, and the angel slides between Sam's legs. This whole trip was a mess to begin with, he knew as much when Dean first suggested it, but he could grow to like motel rooms and complete access to Sam. The trickster smiles against the blue-eyed nephilim's lips, moving away a bit to start nibbling on Sam's throat. The nephilim groans and rolls his eyes in pleasure, his wings unfurling with a shiver. Fiery feathers answer the call, curling around Sam to shield him from curious eyes... though there are none to speak of.

“You're not topping me this time,” Sam remarks.

“Hey, I can't help it if I'm a better alpha,” Gabriel grins teasingly. “If you want to tap _this_ ass, you gotta win the fight.”

Sam chuckles and drops his hands to Gabriel's waist, pulling down his boxers eagerly. He knows he doesn't stand a chance against an archangel, especially since his wings aren't as strong as Gabriel's. He'll just have to hope his mate is in a generous mood. The fight still goes down, hands running along aroused bodies and lips connecting in rough kisses. Sam manages to flip them, his wings stretching wide behind him in an attempt to intimidate. All it gets from Gabriel is a laugh.

Though he wants to bury himself in Sam again, Gabriel resists the urge to beat the other alpha into submission with his wings. He took Sam, it's only fair he allow the other the chance to claim him as well. He moans when the taller male carefully slips a lubed finger into his entrance. The lubricant is chilly and, though Sam tried to warm it, sends goosebumps along Gabriel's sensitive skin. His fingers grip hard at those long light brown locks, smashing their lips together again. When he pulls away, he jerks on Sam's hair to reveal his neck. As Sam adds another finger to scissor him open, Gabriel indulges in sucking bruises into that column.

“Damn, Gabe,” the hunter hisses out. “Let me concentrate, will you? I don't wanna hurt you.”

“Mm... hurt me, baby,” Gabriel whispers huskily. “Hurt me so good.”

“You're such an idiot,” Sam laughs.

“But I'm _your_ idiot.”

Shaking his head, the nephilim slicks up his erection and carefully slides into Gabriel. It's tight and hot, driving him to the point he just wants to ram himself all the way in. Sam isn't expecting that sensation and holds his breath as he forces himself to go slow. Though Gabriel would normally take charge, even in the bottom position, it humors him to watch Sam's desperate attempt at control. As the other waits, the angel licks at the sweat starting to bead on Sam's skin.

After far too long, Sam finally starts to move within Gabriel. The angel isn't too fond of the slow movements, sighing in exasperation at his tender lover. He tries so hard to allow Sam that slow rhythm, to let the other explore his body and rain soft kisses along his skin... but his chaotic nature as Loki demands something a bit more harsh. He rolls them quickly, straddling Sam's lap and wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck.

“Baby, I love you, but that's just too slow for my liking,” Gabriel states. “How about you let me treat you to a ride, huh?”

“ _I'm_ supposed to be the alpha this time,” Sam bristles.

“And you most certainly are,” the archangel smirks. “All nice and hard and thick inside me. Don't worry, baby, you'll fill me up... just not in a month from now, okay? I would much rather find my orgasm now, not next week.”

“But...”

Gabriel halts any more argument with his wings stroking Sam's. He doesn't mind indulging his mate's need to be dominant, but thanks to his many centuries of experience... he can play Sam like a fiddle without him even knowing it. He bounces on the nephilim's lap, keeping his wings entangled with Sam's in order to bring that lustful haze to his mind. It's a trick most betas and omegas never learn, but an alpha simply melts at the feeling of their wings being stroked. Sam is no different and it brings out Gabriel's mischievous side.

He comes down just right on Sam's long erection, striking his prostate and causing his wings to stutter in their task. It doesn't take long for him to gather himself, muffling his moans on Sam's shoulder so he doesn't bother his charge. Sam's hands are tight on his hips, the other pulled from his haze as Gabriel focuses solely on reaching his orgasm. He helps the archangel move along his shaft, humming in pleasure beside Gabriel's ear.

“Mm, that's it,” Sam purrs out. “Just like that.”

Gabriel grins and continues, never very vocal during sex no matter the position he's in. Their bodies are warm, the heat pooling in their guts building, and they know it'll be soon. They're panting and groaning quietly, both well aware of the fact Cas is watching television in the living room area. Like a couple parents sneaking a quick lay with a kid in the other room, the two hurry toward their orgasm. Finally, it crashes over them and Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath before releasing his fluids on their stomachs. Sam bites back a groan, emptying himself within Gabriel's tight heat.

Ragged breathes fill the room as they come down from their high, their wings shivering around them as they cover each other. Once they manage to catch their breath, Gabriel snaps his fingers and the mess they produced is gone. He likes Sam naked though, and neglects producing clothing for him. Instead, they lay on the bed and sigh in relief at the long awaited orgasm.

“God, that was perfect,” Sam breathes out. “Why did we wait so long for that?”

“Dean is going through a highly volatile time in his life right now,” Gabriel provides. “It's probably a good thing he has three alphas always alert and at the ready. He wasn't too far off, Michael wants him to create life. I have no doubt he'll try to claim the baby, to raise it as the next angelic warrior.”

“We can't let that happen.”

“We won't, baby, I promise,” the archangel smiles softly. “Now go to sleep, I'll deal with the nightly protection while you get some rest.”

Sam nods and snuggles up to his mate's side, breathing deep their mingled scents. It doesn't take long for him to nod off, arms wrapped around Gabriel's waist and cheek rested against his chest. The angel runs his fingers through that long hair, now sticky with sweat, and smiles to himself. He doesn't have the ability to create life, nor does Sam, but with Dean's libido they'll be having a shit load of cherubs running about.

They finish the drive the next morning, arriving at their destination around noon. Dean seems fidgety and on edge, more so than usual, and Sam can only guess it has to do with the fact his face is in a perpetual flush. Cas has been unwilling to leave Dean's side since he woke, a quiet shadow that's tensed at every loud sound since the sun rose. Right now, the stillness within the impala is suffocating. When they pull into the parking lot of a nice hotel, Sam is more than happy to dive out of the passenger seat. Dean and Cas head inside, however Gabriel lingers until Sam's ready.

“What's up with them?” he asks.

“It's nearly time for Dean to create the egg,” Gabriel admits quietly. “Cas doesn't realize it, but he's expecting threats against the egg. That's why he's turned super soldier on us. Dean, on the other hand, is feeling far more vulnerable with the pooled energy nearly ready to create a life. It'll pass, Sammy, I promise. Dean just has to use his power to create the angel egg.”

“We haven't found the building yet, though. How will we keep the baby safe?”

“Don't worry, I'll make sure the baby is safe. You have my word.”

“I hope he can wait just a little longer.”

Dean and Cas are already bartering for a good room, the woman behind the counter flirting heavily with the hunter. She's no threat to Cas, but he doesn't prefer her callous behavior when he's standing right there. In the end, Gabriel talks her down to a rather low price and grabs the key. The place is large and plush in decor, red velvet lining the floors as chandeliers hang from ceilings. It's one of those places that brags about having presidents and famous people staying.

The beds are large and cushy, the sheets a soft silk and the pillows too numerous to count. Dean heads into the bedroom furthest from the door the minute he enters the room, shutting the door behind him. Sam is right on his tail and opens the door a crack in passing. He retires to the couch with his laptop, leaving Cas and Gabriel to figure out their own methods of relieving boredom. Sam is searching the cemeteries for Larry Ganem's grave, hoping to lessen their workload and cut down on footwork.

“Gabriel?” Cas calls from the bedroom door.

“Yeah?” the archangel wonders as he flops down beside Sam. “Something wrong, Cassy?”

“Dean is... uh... making a nest in the closet,” he replies. “Is that a bad thing?”

Gabriel is off the couch in half a heartbeat, darting over to the bedroom door and flinging it open. Sam, curious as to the normally lazy man's rush, follows. They all stand by the door, watching in shock as Dean strips the bed off pillows and blankets before dragging them into the walk-in closet. All the way in the back of the closet, Dean piles the bedding up and pushes it around to make a nest big enough for him to curl up in.

Sam is reminded of when pregnant house cats go into labor, his heart skipping a beat at the very thought. His brother is silent as he goes about his self-appointed task. All they can do is watch. Gabriel, slowly, creeps toward the closet once the last of the bedding is dragged in. He shuts the door for Dean, leaving it open a crack in case he should need them, and then backs up.

“We'll leave him alone for now,” Gabriel offers quietly. “He'll want his privacy while he waits for the energy to crest. It'll take an hour or two after the nest is created. Until then, I suggest we figure out where this key is. I'll head downstairs to watch for threats around the building. Cas, you keep guard in the room. Should Dean need anything...”

“I'll be here for him,” Cas offers.

“Use your power if it means staying in the room,” Gabriel states. “Do _not_ leave this room, no matter what he wants. This is one of the few times I'm going to allow power abuse.”

“Okay.”

“I'll keep the search for Larry Ganem's grave going,” Sam offers. “Call me if you need help.”

With a short nod, Gabriel retreats downstairs to the lobby. There's a nice sitting area there, complete with fireplace for the colder seasons. He takes up residence on a plush armchair and pulls a book out of nowhere. Usually he would entertain himself with a video game, but he wants his focus on something other than shooting imaginary assassins.

The book is a mystery novel, one he's read about three times by now. He's not even through the fifth chapter and a tingling along his wings warns him to another angel nearby. Closing his golden eyes, Gabriel stretches out his senses to pinpoint them. A soft groan leaves his lips, the presence taking a seat on the couch beside him.

“I told you to stay away from my family, Michael,” Gabriel growls out.

“My child is about to create a new life and you're denying me the right to see him?”

“Damn right I am! Dean is petrified of you, you're not going anywhere near him!”

“That cherub needs to be brought up in Heaven!”

“Over my dead body!”

“Be careful what you wish for, brother.”

Gabriel's eyes are gold steel at the comment, noting just how surprised Michael seems with himself for uttering such a thing. He shakes it off quickly, turning to regard his younger brother. Gabriel doesn't negotiate, he doesn't cave, and he'll kill to keep what's his safe. Sam chose wisely when he laid down for this alpha, Cas was just as wise when he allowed Gabriel to adopt him... but Dean is another story. Dean is Michael's child, that cherub will be his grandchild, and no angel will separate them. The older Winchester has the ability to create the next generation of warriors, the strongest angels yet, and Michael needs to start training them young. Castiel doesn't have the knowledge to train them properly and Gabriel will be too busy spoiling them to help train them. It falls on Michael to take the cherub and raise him in Heaven. He knows Dean won't like the idea, but he really has no choice in the matter. He'll take Dean as well if he has to.

“I know what you're thinking, brother,” the trickster hisses. “And don't. Cassy might seem the passive little angel, eager to please and hide from those in Heaven, but if you touch his mate he'll raise all sorts of Hell up there. And I'll be right there beside him, you know I will.”

“You're attachment to that little curse is astounding.”

“He's no curse. The only reason you all think that is because his wings are black, but you haven't seen the best part of them. None of you ever got close enough to see God's splendor within his feathers. I pity you all, you know, but I won't let you do this.”

“You have no choice, I will take that cherub up to Heaven to be raised... even if Dean has to accompany it.”

“I hope you're not really stupid enough to think that'll ever happen.”

With that, Gabriel stands and disappears. Michael is left fuming on the couch, pissed he's being blocked from seeing his child. This is a monumental time in a nephilim's life, he deserves to be there. He also doesn't understand why Gabriel is putting up such a fuss on who raises the cherub. It's tradition for an fledgling to be raised by an angel within the domain they'll be placed, this cherub has a very high chance of becoming a warrior and would fall beneath Michael's tutelage. Surely the fact it's been born to a nephilim makes no difference.

Before he can get off the couch, Michael hears the soft voice of Sam by the counter. He must've started on his way down around the time Gabriel left for the room. At the sound of his footsteps approaching, he knows the other is still searching for his mate. He has the upper hand, as Sam doesn't know who or what he is, yet he's not sure he wants to face one of his children. He doesn't have the chance to leave, as Sam's curious blues pin him to the spot.

“Hello,” he smiles kindly. “You wouldn't happen to have seen a man here... goldish eyes, messy brown hair... probably eating candy?”

“He left just a few seconds ago,” Michael offers. “... You're... Sam Winchester, correct?”

“... Yeah. How do you know me?”

“Gabriel said you were his mate. He's very much in love with you,” Michael smiles minutely. “Said you had a brother with you, that he's sick.”

“... You're an angel, aren't you?” Sam frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest. “What do you want with Dean? He's already mated, you know, I won't let you take him away.”

Michael sighs and looks to the floor as Sam sits on the other end of the couch warily. He said 'mate', that's not the proper terminology for humans. He really needs to socialize on Earth more, he's getting rusty and easily picked out. With an inner curse toward his slip-up, the archangel turns to face Sam. It occurs to him that perhaps Sam could be the mediator between Gabriel and himself. From what he's observed of his younger Winchester, Sam is actually quite sympathetic... so unlike Lucifer.

“I just wanted to be present when my child created his first life,” Michael sighs sadly. “I deserve to be here when that happens, when my grandchild is created. Gabriel refuses to allow me access to Dean, though.”

“Why?”

“... I told him I wanted to take the cherub into Heaven to be raised, as is tradition,” he explains. “When a cherub is created, they're passed off to an angel within the domain they'll be appointed. This cherub Dean will create has a very high chance of being a soldier, so I would be the one to raise and teach it.”

“You would take Dean's child away from him upon birth?” Sam gasps. “How fucking cold-hearted are you?”

“I don't understand.”

“Dean is human just as much as he is angel,” the taller male explains with a bit of a bite. “Humans raise their children, they don't pass them off on someone else! If you take away Dean's baby, it'll destroy him! This child won't be just an angel, it'll be nephilim. I can tell you from experience that nephilim need to be raised like humans. We have free will and curiosity and that needs to be nurtured. You can't do that for this cherub.”

“How will it learn what it needs to...”

“We have two angelic mates, I'm sure they remember how to use their abilities enough to train a fledgling,” Sam comments soothingly. “I know you're worried, but the way you're going about this is all wrong. This isn't a battlefield and we're not your soldiers. Dean is your child, don't be a father like John, okay? You need to step back and let us handle things. If we need help, we'll ask. I would like to say we'd come to you should we need help, but your feud with Gabriel is terrifying Dean. If you don't chill, he'll be too scared of you and what you'll do to go to you for help.”

“... I don't know any other way.”

“Sometimes you just have to let your kids go,” Sam offers. “They need to be able to make mistakes and learn from them. You can't intervene or you'll make matters worse. You've watched Dean his whole life, I'm sure, you should know how he deals with force.”

The archangel is surprised at the comment, the insight of Sam's words, yet he's right. He's watched Dean all his life and the nephilim answers force with defiance. Though it kills him, Michael knows he has to step back and allow Dean to make his own mistakes. That cherub, though, will be wanted by every angel and likely every demon. He can't just sit by and watch his nephilim suffer because that cursed angel wanted a child.

“You can be there when Dean creates his first life, but you're not to touch it,” Sam frowns firmly. “I know this is a very important moment, but I won't let you take away my brother's happiness. Not after all the shit he's been through... he deserves this.”

The archangel nods in understanding, forcing himself to push back his plans and allow his children room to grow. He's done nothing but observe them for this long, he can damn well do it longer. Together, he and Sam head for the elevator. They wait the short amount of time it takes to reach their floor, the door swishing open to allow them exit, and then Sam leads Michael to the room. When he opens the door, he's greeting with a seething Gabriel. The trickster's wings stretched wide with his fury. Cas is huddled behind him like a scared child, his head hung and his wings wrapped tightly around him.

Michael cringes at the sight of those pitch black feathers, yet doesn't move further than the open door. Sam is just in front of him, eying Gabriel carefully. He wants to go to Dean, make sure his older brother is safe and content within his nest, but he can't leave Michael here with Gabriel lusting for angel blood.

“I told him he could come,” Sam offers up. “He _does_ deserve to be here, you know. Dean is his kid. He's not taking the cherub, either. If he tries, go ahead and kill him.”

It's said so carelessly, as though giving permission for a child to play a game, and Michael is stunned a moment. He would've expected that from Dean, but not Sam. All this stress concerning Dean's condition must really be getting to him. He watches as Gabriel deflates with a groan of irritation. He keeps a close eye on Michael, but he says nothing more about his presence.

The taller man brushes past the angels in his way, heading straight for the bedroom Dean's holed up in. he notices how meek Cas seems, huddled against Gabriel like he's three years old and just learned about the boogie man in his closet. On hand is gripping the archangel's shirt bottom unconsciously. It worries Sam, however Gabriel seems to be dealing with it just fine.

Dean is still in his nest in the closet, the energy within him swelling painfully. He's curled in on himself, whimpering against the hurt. His skin is burning up, flushed red with fever, and he's already shed his tee shirt. Sweat soaked through it badly, coating his skin as though he's just gotten through with an hour long session of mind-blowing sex. He kicks off his pants, yet keeps his boxers in place. The door opens a bit, the heat within the confined space rushing out. The cool breeze that enters after it is a blessing for Dean.

“Dean?” Sam says softly. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“He'll need water,” Michael offers from the doorway. “And something to keep him cool... that energy will be cresting now, it'll make his skin too warm. His mate should be able to regulate his temperature with his wings.”

He hands a bottle of water to Sam, worry on his brow as he peeks in to see Dean. The hunter is whining, writhing in the nest of blankets, and Sam scoots closer to get him to drink the cold water. It doesn't last, the nephilim downing half the bottle and dumping the rest over his skin. When Sam backs away again, he beckons Cas to come nearer... but the angel refuses. Michael gazes upon Castiel in shock, unable to figure out why he wouldn't want to be with his mate at this point in time. Dean is only having this cherub because of the cursed angel, he should be falling over himself to take care of his mate.

Gabriel pushes Cas closer a bit, but he immediately hides beneath Gabriel's wings. His own black plumage is covering his face, shielding him against the glare of the archangel. The warrior stands and steps closer to the two, Gabriel immediately growling in warning. He wraps his arms around Cas, curling his wings protectively around him, and walks the younger angel closer to the closet door. One of his six wings shoves Michael out of the way, allowing his charge access to his mate. Sam's never seen Cas move so fast since they met. He darts into the closet, crawling over to his mate. Dean nuzzles Castiel's neck as he's pulled into the angel's arms, his prismatic wings covered by pitch black night.

“You except me to allow my fledgling to stay mated to that spineless little curse?” Michael hisses in a low tone to Gabriel. “He can't even stand on his own, too worried about cowering beneath the shelter of your wings. You spoiled him too much, brother! He's no warrior, he's a simpering cherub! He's not fit to raise a cherub of his own.”

“You terrify him, Michael,” Gabriel growls quietly. “All the other angels ever did was berate him, abuse him, and shun him. What the hell did you expect to find when you show up here unannounced? It's not his fault the entirety of Heaven beat him into the clouds enough he fell through! You should've helped him instead of looking away! He's damn lucky I took him away from all that before he was seriously damaged! Now shut the fuck up and bask in the fucking glow of a created life!”

“... Gabriel, calm down,” Sam sighs. “You're going to end up stressing Dean out.”

“You should never have let him come!”

“I didn't know Cas would act so strangely around him, I'm sorry,” Sam states in exasperation. “Can we please try and help Dean along as much as possible? He's flying blind, so to speak, he needs direction.”

“He needs nothing of the sort, it's all instinctual,” Michael waves off. “He'll know what to do when the time comes, it's built into his core. The only one that needs direction is that little curse of an angel, Castiel.”

Gabriel growls and smacks his brother with his heavy wings, the none too gentle action nearly throwing him into the closet. A glare is sent the trickster's way, yet he ignores it and moves up to the closet door. Seating himself on the floor right inside the closet, Gabriel calls out soothingly to Cas. He's never had to deal with a mate in heat, nor with a mate about to create life, so he's a little at a loss. Michael is the one that typically helps out new parents with advice. Everything Gabriel knows he picked up from the older angel through lectures he really didn't bother listening to... damn, he wishes he paid more attention.

“Cassy, are you okay?” he asks quietly.

“Make him go away,” Cas says timidly. “I don't like him, he'll take Dean away from me. He'll take our egg away. Tell him to leave and never come back! He thinks I'm a curse...”

“Calm down. Your hysteria isn't helping Dean any,” Gabriel states soothingly. “I'm right here, nothing will happen to either of you. I won't allow it. You know me well enough by now, I'll tear down all of Heaven to keep this family safe.”

“... Okay.”

“Are you regulating Dean's temperature?”

“I... I don't know how.”

Gabriel calmly helps Cas through that part, explaining everything about chilling his wings. The heat in the closet gradually reduces beneath the chill from those black feathers. They can hear a sigh of relief from Dean, who's snuggled in close to Castiel's body. Careful not to make it too cold for his mate, Castiel concentrates on what he's doing.

Michael isn't happy about his younger brother taking charge, not when he knows he has little to know experience doing this. The younger Winchester, however, warned him to step back and he's bound and determined to do so. He breathes in deep and crosses his arms over his chest, stepping up to stand behind Gabriel and beside Sam. What he sees strikes him with a sense of awe he hasn't felt since their Father created Eden. In the dark of the closet, the stars dotting Castiel's feathers shine more brightly. A comet streaks along one wing, seeming to jump to the other when they clash, and a constellation he remembers from long ago jumps out at him.

“... His wings...”

“Not now, Michael,” Gabriel growls. “Dean is getting closer to creating life. Here, Sam, give this to Dean.”

He passes off another bottle of water, worried the other's sudden spike in body temperature dehydrated him. Sam steps past Gabriel, kneeling on the ground to crawl toward his brother. Gabriel enjoys the sight of Sam's ass, yet doesn't let it distract him from the now. When Dean grips the plastic container, he fights weakly to get it open. Cas helps out and hands it back, helping him drink down the bottle with soothing comments murmured into his ear. The hunter's body is slick with sweat, his hair soaked down, and he's sorely tempted to kick off his boxers as well.

Finally, something inside of him hits like a wave. He gasps and grips his stomach a moment, his green eyes glowing like light through an emerald. Without thinking on it, he makes room between himself and Castiel's wings. The angel realizes what he's doing, pulling his wings back enough that they're curling around Dean on three sides now. A small spark of light pops to life between Dean's hands, kept apart from one another as though holding a chunk of air. Streams of light snake from his fingertips, the energy drawn from his gut and through his body, and join the spark. It grows larger, collecting the energy that pooled within Dean before.

When the energy stops pulling from the hunter's fingertips, it starts circling between his hands. It's so bright that Sam has to shield his eyes. About the size of an ostrich egg, the globe of light begins to crystallize and harden. The light dims and Sam can open his eyes again, those blue pools resting on the shimmering crystal in Dean's hands. The hunter is so weary, exhausted from the task of creating life, that he begins to pass out. Cas is quick to grip the newly formed egg, holding Dean against him carefully within the nest. As Dean sleeps it off, everyone present gazes over the large prism in his hands... a tiny spark of light still writhing in the crystal's middle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the egg finally created, Dean can rest. Michael, however, needs to inform Cas on what to watch for. After expending so much energy, Dean will be weak and have complications that need extra care. With Michael attempting one-on-one interaction with Cas, the younger angel is quickly falling apart. Gabriel realizes he's reverting back to that cherub he found battered in Heaven. As he tries to coax Cas down from his panic attack, his last moments in Heaven are revealed... and Michael is the one he blames for them. After calming him down and listing things to watch for, Michael takes his leave. Dean wakes with quite the appetite and Gabriel cares for him while Cas is out. During his feeding frenzy, Sam announces his discovery on the grave. it doesn't take long to learn Dean will be a handful at this stage and with Cas distracted by caring for him, Gabriel gets ample opportunity to get in a quickie with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are waiting the update for 'Flawless', I apologize it's taking so long. I promised I would update 'Angels Among Us' whenever I finished a chapter... and I've been spitting out chapters like mad ^^; At the moment, I've reached chapter 15. Should anyone want me to start alternating updates, just ask and I'll be glad to do so. Until then, enjoy the update =D

The egg is nothing like Sam expected. He was thinking an actual egg, not the large precious gem held tight against Dean. Those wings, shimmering with colorful light much like the egg itself, stretch languidly to cloak the hunter and his newly formed egg. Cas sits in the nest with him, unwilling to leave the weary nephilim. Not only because he's vulnerable and with egg, but because he'll have to face Michael should he leave the safety of Dean's nest.

“It's amazing,” Sam whispers in awe. “Are they all like that?”

“No,” Michael offers. “That is the purest egg I've ever seen in centuries. The color depends on the soul that creates it. Some angels are tainted by war and anger, so their eggs aren't as bright and clear as Dean's. Dean, however, has an extremely pure soul. I expected nothing less of perfection in his egg. I'm glad I was correct in that assumption. Of course, I worried about Castiel affecting the purity...”

“There is nothing impure about my boy!” Gabriel snaps. “Just because he's different from the rest of you means nothing! He's more pure and innocent than _any_ of those in Heaven ever _hoped_ to be! You would know that had you taken the time to get to know him!”

The brothers are in a face-off once again and Sam groans in irritation. He would've sent Michael back to Heaven by now, but Gabriel is uncertain of Dean's needs now that he's expended so much energy creating his egg. Without Michael to inform them, they'll be lost and Dean might end up in serious trouble.

For the first time in his life, Sam is annoyed enough to grab hold of the light in his core. He glowers heatedly, the clouds outside turning black and booming with ominous thunder. It stills the two in the room, wide eyes glancing at him in surprise. Sam's blue eyes are bright with fury, silencing them quickly as he crosses his arms over his wide chest.

“My brother needs help,” he hisses out. “I don't care what family shit you three have, you'll fucking _stow_ it until Dean is better! Do I make myself clear?”

“... You shouldn't be accessing that power,” Michael states with a white face. “That power is destructive, you need to let it stay sealed...”

“Do I make myself clear!” he shouts.

“Perfectly, baby,” Gabriel assures with a glare his brother's way. “Dean first, smiting later.”

Sam raises a brow at that, yet releases his hold on the power inside him. Outside the clouds turn white again and Michael breathes a sigh of relief. Of course the younger nephilim is right, Dean needs assistance at the moment and Michael is the only one aware of his current needs. With a calming breath, the warrior heads back to the closet nest.

Castiel growls in warning when he steps past the threshold, curling his wings protectively around his mate and their egg. It isn't a scene Michael is happy to come across. He's not used to a disobedient angel, but being raised by an archangel has its perks... and Castiel definitely realizes that. Michael can't boss him around, because _Gabriel_ is the angel he answers to. It's rare a cherub attaches itself to an angel as a parent-child bond, but when it happens the angels are to respect that bond. Michael can't scold or punish Castiel, as that's been Gabriel's job since he adopted the cherub.

“I do not wish to harm my child,” he states firmly. “I need to speak with you about his care.”

“Where's Gabriel?” Cas immediately asks. “I want my dad, where is he?”

“He's in the other room with Sam.”

“I want my dad. Go away, I don't need _your_ kind of help! Your kind of help only hurts more!”

“... Castiel...”

“Go away!” the angel shouts.

A blast of his power pushes against Michael, his wings lighting up with a dancing glow that seems like a meteor shower. Stunned, the warrior steps back and calls for Gabriel. The shower doesn't stop until Castiel has Gabriel in his sights. When that happens, his breathing calms and his eyes stop their fearful glowing. The glimmering pitch of his wings returns to the serene galaxy of before.

Gabriel can't help it, he turns on his brother at the sight he just beheld. Cas hasn't done that since Gabriel first brought him to Earth, but then he had been scared of an angel pulling him back to Heaven while he slept. That was one of the reasons he started him on his bedtime routine. The poor cherub had to sleep in Gabriel's bed for around two years before he finally coaxed him into his own room.

“What did you do to my baby!” he snaps.

“Nothing,” Michael comments in surprise. “I just said I wanted to help him, to tell him how to care for Dean in his new stage. He said he didn't want 'my kind' of help... that it just hurts more. I don't understand what he means by that, but if he won't speak with me I won't be able to teach him how to care for Dean.”

“Can you blame the poor kid?” the trickster bites out. “I'm sure he had mentioned his abuse to you back in Heaven. What did you do to stop it? Anything at all? Did you even _consider_ stopping it?”

“He told me the angels were picking on him,” Michael admits. “He was destined to be a warrior, Gabriel, a little bullying would make him stronger. I told him to stand up for himself.”

“And what happened when he did?”

“I don't know, he never told me,” Michael waves off. “Get him to listen to me, or Dean might have complications after all this is said and done. He may lose the ability to create life permanently.”

Gabriel growls at his brother's response, obviously less than happy with it. Michael is nothing like Gabriel. In fact, he's more the complete opposite. The trickster loves fun and teasing, loves to laugh, and sees cherubs as children like it _should_ be. Michael is strict and humorless, a 'no nonsense' sort of guy, and only sees future warriors in the cherubs around him. He doesn't understand that each cherub needs to be raised a different way, only that they'll end up in a prearranged job. Thankfully, Gabriel saved Cas from all that. The only exceptions to the traditions involving the growth of cherubs, is the parent-child bond... which rarely happens. He wishes it were different.

“Cassy, can you talk to me a moment?” Gabriel says soothingly.

“... Make him go away now,” Cas pleads, near tears. “Just make him go away. _Please_ , daddy.”

“He'll go, I promise, but right now you have to listen to what he has to say.”

“I did!” Cas snaps in a fit of anger. “I listened to him in Heaven! I stood up for myself like he told me to! I ended up cowering in a cave in some soul's personal Heaven, beaten and bloody with broken wings! They were evil! They tore me apart and cursed me out! One of them held their blade to my throat while they all hurt me! He doesn't help, he only makes things worse!”

“Oh, Cassy,” Gabriel sighs out. “Honey, why didn't you tell me all of that?”

“... I was safe with you, you promised,” Cas whispers. “You weren't like them, I believed you. You take good care of me, daddy.”

Gabriel remembers when he found Cas in that cave. Some of his feathers were missing and his healing ability was still immature, so the evidence of his injuries remained. He had sat with him for hours, healing the rest of his injuries, and then scooped him into his arms with promises of a better life before flying to Earth. Sometimes his family made him sick.

He can see Michael's stunned expression, obviously he hadn't heard a word about what happened to the young Castiel. He isn't as heartless as the others, just has a firmer method of teaching than Gabriel. Even he's upset about the treatment of his former pupil. No wonder Castiel ran when Gabriel gave him that out.

“Honey, listen to daddy, okay?” Gabriel tries, reverting to speaking to Cas as he used to in order to keep him calm. “Daddy won't ever let anything happen to you. I won't leave this spot, I won't let Michael past me... but you need to listen to him right now. He knows what Dean will go through when he wakes and we have to be ready to care for him.”

“But...”

“Trust me, Cassy,” the archangel states soothingly. “Trust daddy. I'll take care of everything. If I didn't think this was necessary, I would never allow him to stay. You have to believe me. Now, please listen to Michael... just this once.”

“... Okay. But he has to leave when he's finished!”

Gabriel nods in agreement, glancing to his older brother afterward. It isn't hard to see the hurt in Michael's eyes. No matter how cold the other angels think he is, Gabriel remembers when they were younger. When they were first created. Michael was a very attentive older brother, always careful with his younger siblings. Even now, he's so very careful not to harm the cherubs around him. He loves children, would never do anything to hurt them, and hates himself for allowing Cas to get hurt when beneath his charge.

“Castiel, when Dean wakes he'll go through problems maintaining his body temperature. You need to be attentive to his needs in that area. He'll also have trouble keeping himself hydrated. No alcohol, just water. A lot of water. Paranoia will creep up on him, you have to continue to remind him he's safe. Never give him the opportunity to think otherwise, or he'll search for safety elsewhere. That egg will be highly desired by angels and demons alike, so never let it out of your sights. Dean will want to carry it with him everywhere. I suggest you keep him inside as much as possible. Humans will want to steal it simply because it looks like a precious gem, don't let them. Keep it out of sight in any way possible. Gabriel can help you when the egg hatches, he's better at caring for cherubs than the parents. If you need any help, ask me and I'll do what I can.”

“Is that all?” Gabriel wonders quietly.

“Yes. Aside from the occasional bout of lust and possessiveness over his egg, Dean should be fine. The hardest part of caring for him will be the body temperature and dehydration. He'll be rather weak for the next couple of days, creating life takes a lot out of the submissive that uses that ability.”

“I'll keep a close eye on him. Thank you for your help, brother.”

“... Thank you for allowing me to be here,” Michael murmurs. “I didn't realize how badly Castiel would take it.”

“He had it rough up there,” Gabriel murmurs bitterly. “He's damn lucky I found him when I did, or the bond would've meant nothing.”

“... His wings truly are Father's greatest work yet,” Michael offers. “Almost as beautiful as Dean's. I wish I would've gotten closer to him before, but... they reminded me of the wings of a fallen angel. It's unnerving and slightly intimidating. I didn't like knowing a fledgling could intimidate me.”

“I understand, but I'm not the one you need to heal that bond with,” the trickster points out. “Cas is the one that suffered, not me.”

“... You're a wonderful father, you know. He's lucky to have you.”

Gabriel turns back in surprise, however Michael is gone. The shock is thick in his mind, the comment having never been expected. Ever since he took on raising Castiel, Michael has berated his choice every chance he got. He never understood why Gabriel would want a cursed angel around. Now that he's seen the two together, he realizes that Gabriel may have been Castiel's only saving grace. He has no doubt their Father had a hand in Gabriel adopting Castiel.

The place is quiet now that the archangel has left, Sam carefully inching into the bedroom to check on his mate and brother. Cas settles in beside Dean, wrapping his wings around his mate before closing his eyes. He can sense Gabriel moving closer, yet allows it. When the archangel starts to stroke his wings, he yawns and snuggles closer to his mate and egg. He's asleep in no time.

“Is that wise?” Sam asks. “I mean... if Dean's body temperature starts dropping or something...”

“I'll stay here to regulate it,” Gabriel smiles reassuringly. “Did you find anything on that grave?”

“I did,” he nods. “I know the cemetery it's in, but... Dean would be pissed if I did this without him. I suppose right now we should try and think of a way to keep that egg hidden. Any ideas?”

“Wish I had one,” the trickster sighs. “It'll be hell trying to keep Dean inside, he strikes me as a 'nature' sort of guy. Out in the wild, always on the hunt... never sitting still. I doubt even Cassy can talk him into taking it slow and staying out of sight.”

“Exactly how strong is that thing?” Sam inquires when Dean rolls over on it.

“As strong as diamond,” Gabriel grins proudly. “The purer the egg, the stronger it is. It'll take nothing short of an act of God himself to crack that baby!”

“... Could we put it in a backpack?”

The idea takes root and Gabriel starts musing over it. Although humans will give a double take to a guy carrying an egg shaped prism, they'll overlook a man with a backpack on. It could work and Dean will be able to roam about as he wishes. The only problem would be the fact any supernatural creature will be attracted to the energy within the angel egg. Though they may not realize what it is, it'll still be a beacon of supernatural energy. Angel eggs are extremely rare and worth millions on the demonic black market... they need to be very vigilant. Not only will creatures be looking to cash in on Dean's creation, but angels will be eager to steal the purest egg in angelic existence.

As he watches over the slumbering couple, Sam gets busy looking for a safe backpack for his brother. They only have duffel bags right now, but Dean will want to keep that egg close to him. With a heavy sigh, Sam heads out to the store. Though Gabriel can just snap one into existence, he needs something to keep himself occupied until Dean wakes. The lobby downstairs is quiet and empty, save for the woman behind the counter. She sends a flirtatious smile Sam's way and he nods politely in return. With his hands tucked into his jeans pockets, he wanders out onto the sidewalk and breathes in the fresh air.

The place is quiet and small, the houses lining the streets seemingly made for people looking to settle down. They remind him of Gabriel's house. Some children play in one of the yards, laughing and shouting as they chase one another down... they're around five years old. The thought of having a niece or nephew, of watching them grow and helping to teach them, fills Sam with an odd and foreign emotion. He never saw himself as a father, not after John dumped the two off on Bobby and they got into the 'family business'. There was time he fell in love with a human named Jess, but his career caught up with him and she was killed. He realized then that nephilim simply weren't made to have that apple pie life. To have a significant other and children... a place to call home.

As much as it hurt him, Sam knew it just had to be that way for the good of the human race... until he met Gabriel, that is. Gabriel is a wonderful mate and, though they can't have children like his omega brother, Sam is happy with him. Maybe he really isn't father material, but he'll help raise his niece or nephew to the best of his ability... and that'll be enough for him.

Dean wakes around the time Sam returns, a muffled mumble the only indication he's stirring. He's practically eating one of the pillows, his drool soaking through the case on it, and drowsily wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Tucked beneath his chest as though hugging a doll, the egg glitters happily at the presence of its parents.

“Hello, little egg,” Dean says contently before his stomach rumbles loudly. “... I'm hungry.”

He checks Cas, who's knocked out rather grandly, and carefully slides out from beneath his mate's body. Gabriel is sitting at the entrance to the closet, the hunter blushing at the memory of kicking off his clothes. Thankfully, he's still in his boxers. A shiver passes through him and he holds the chilly egg close to him despite it's iciness. Gabriel notices the shivers, standing abruptly and startling Dean. Six large golden wings encircle the hunter, the feather's radiating a heat that soothes the nephilim. His eyes droop to the halfway point, a silly smile on his face, and he hums in appreciation.

“Mm... that feels good,” he murmurs.

“You must be starving,” Gabriel sighs. “Come on, mommy, let's fill that stomach of yours. Anything specific you're hungering for?”

“Cas,” Dean hums to himself.

“Uh... anything _food-wise_ you're hungering for?”

“... Nachos.”

“Eh, why not,” Gabriel shrugs. “Let's go make you the biggest damn plate of nachos I've ever imagined in my entire life! It'll be like the empire state building of nachos! My masterpiece.”

Dean laughs at the other, warm enough now to escape the cage of golden feathers. Together they head into the next room, Dean sitting at the breakfast bar with his egg held firmly in his arms. Sam gets up from the couch and joins his brother, abandoning his laptop and the backpack he bought. The nachos Gabriel snaps up are, indeed, a huge platter piled high with everything supreme nachos should have. Dean stares at them as though they're a godly miracle performed right before his eyes.

The creamy white cheese drips along the chips, guacamole and sour cream atop it. He can see the lettuce and tomato, the burger, the jalapeno peppers, and the aroma draws Dean in like a starving man... which he sort of is. Before he dives into the food, he realizes he'll have to let go of his egg to eat and frowns. He doesn't want to let go. Brows scrunch at the dilemma, yet Dean makes his choice and sends the platter a sorrowful look.

“Dean, we're not going to hurt your egg,” Gabriel reasons. “You need to eat, okay? Just hand the egg to Samsquatch and dig in. He won't leave your side and the egg will stay within your line of sight. Sound good?”

“... It's _my_ egg,” he frowns as he holds it tighter.

“Yes, we know it's your egg,” he tries to negotiate. “But you need to eat and you can't do that holding the egg. Besides, Sam's your brother. You can trust him, right?”

“... What if he drops it?”

“It'll probably break the damn floor,” the archangel muses thoughtfully. “Nothing can break _that_ angel egg, not with the level of purity you put into it. I promise, nothing will happen to it. Now, hand it over to Sammy and he'll give it back when you're done eating.”

Slowly, as though still thinking it over, Dean transfers the egg from his own arms to his larger brother's. The taller male dwarfs the egg and Dean suddenly feels panicked at the loss of its weight. Sam scoots closer to the omega, holding the egg so the shell touches Dean's side. It seems to calm him, though only just, and Dean starts eating. He can't believe he's so hungry! He can eat, that's no secret, but right now he feels like he hasn't eaten in months.

As he makes a nice dent in the nachos, Gabriel can hear Cas shifting about in the bedroom. The younger angel stumbles from the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and pinpoints his mate. Sam gladly hands him the egg, the weight a bit taxing after his activities today. The room is filled with the pleased moans of Dean, the hunter sucking on his fingers to clean them of cheese before grabbing another chip. Gabriel watches him in fascination, leaning his arms on the counter and propping his head up on a fist. He'll never get tired of the nephilim's eating habits.

“Michael left?” Cas asks quietly.

“Yep, he's long gone, Cassy.”

“Dean, are you feeling well?”

“I'm starved,” he murmurs after swallowing the mouthful of food. “Want some? They're really good! The best nachos I've ever had... although... I'm pretty hungry so anything would really taste the best to me.”

“You finish them off, love,” Cas smiles with a kiss to Dean's head. “I'll watch over the egg.”

He starts to walk away from Dean, heading for the other side of the counter with Gabriel, when the hunter stops eating abruptly. Green eyes are pinned to his retreating egg, a soft whimper leaving him at the sight. Cas realizes the problem and immediately finds a seat near Dean. The whimpering stops and he continues to eat once he knows the egg will stay near.

Though the archangel wants nothing more than to keep shoving food at Dean, he remembers the trouble with dehydration and quickly snaps up a few bottles of water. Dean stares at them a moment, as though debating whether he's more hungry or thirsty, and then grabs one up. The three bottles are gone quickly, so the trickster offers a few more. Eventually, Sam can't help but bring up the task that brought them there.

“I know where that grave is,” he remarks. “I figured you'd want to come with me, so I bought you a backpack for the egg. We can line it with a blanket or two before putting the egg in, and then you can tote it around as much as you'd like.”

“Thanks, Sammy!” Dean says brightly. “We should go tonight! The faster we get that key, the faster we can keep my egg safe.”

“Is it wise for you to be out at night right now?” Cas asks. “I know you're a capable hunter, but you just created a life. You're weaker right now, vulnerable. I don't want to chance losing you over a key that might not even be there.”

“It'll be there,” he argues. “It has to be. I'll be fine.”

He sighs, but drops the subject. If it's one thing Cas is learning quickly, it's that arguing with Dean only pushes him onto a path of defiance. He watches his mate finish up the platter, surprised he can pack away that much food, and then the egg is unceremoniously stolen from him. Dean hurries off into the bathroom with the egg, shutting the door behind him. A stunned angel stares helplessly after his mate, uncertain what his next action should be.

Gabirel can't help the laughter that bubbles up, the sound startling his charge. Sam smacks his arm in warning, motioning to help the poor guy out, but he's laughing too hard to care. At a loss, Cas decides to try and join his mate in the bathroom. He knocks on the door, opening it to a wall of steam when Dean doesn't answer. The hunter is sitting on the floor beside the tub, shivering away as he holds his egg.

“Dean, you can't be by yourself right now,” he scolds lightly. “Your body can't maintain its proper temperature and only myself, Gabriel, or Sam can provide you with the regulation you need. A hot bath won't do more than turn cold against your skin.”

“I'm f-f-f-f-freezing,” he chatters out.

“I know, love, I know. Come here and I'll warm you up,” he offers. “Then you can take your bath, all right?”

Dean nods hurriedly, scooting over to be near the dark winged angel. Cas settles himself on the floor beside Dean, wrapping him in his wings and concentrating on warming them up. Dean nuzzles against his neck, curled into his body as the soft wings caress his skin. Sam sneaks in to turn off the water, checking to make sure his brother didn't blast the hot water too much before leaving.

He rejoins Gabriel, who's cleaning up after Dean's snack attack. The archangel gazes at Sam curiously, a touch of mischief in his eyes that never seems to go away unless he's seriously pissed. He moves around the breakfast bar, pinning Sam against it with his body, and wraps his arms around the taller male's waist. While Cas and Sam worried over Dean in the bathroom, Gabriel shed his wings for now. Cas is awake and should be able to take care of his mate with little to no trouble.

“Stop worrying,” Gabriel murmurs against Sam's neck. “He'll be fine.”

“He'll push himself too hard,” Sam comments. “I know him, he always tries to take on more than he's capable of handling. This will be no different.”

Gabriel kisses along Sam's neck, trying to seduce away the tension between his shoulders. Though the taller male doesn't want to give in with their brothers in the next room, Gabriel is giving him little choice in the matter. He knows the right spots to suck on, the perfect places to nibble, and his hands are already slipping down the front of Sam's jeans.

The taller male groans quietly, bending over the counter a bit. Gabriel doesn't want a frenzied fight with wings and Grace, he wants a quickie with his lover, and makes sure the other's wings are bound on the ethereal plain. He's had enough trysts with humans to know how to keep his own under control.

“Gabe, we shouldn't,” Sam gasps out.

“And yet we will.”

“Gabe...”

“Just keep quiet and we won't have to worry about them walking in on us, okay?” he grins with that impish expression. “I'll make it quick, I promise... just don't fight me this time.”

“But...”

“We can have sex without fighting all the damn time,” he grumps. “I just want to seduce my mate and get off, is that so wrong? Why can't we just fuck like regular humans for once?”

Sam sighs and his body relaxes, the only sign of relent Gabriel needs. He dances in victory, mentally only, and turns Sam to face him. He unbuckles the taller male's belt and undoes his fly, pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs eagerly. Once that thick member is standing proud at the prospect of getting caught, the trickster drops to his knees. He licks the tip, reveling at the sharp intake of breath from his lover, and then takes the head between his lips.

The pressure on the head of his dick is maddening, the archangel sucking hard before giving a few halfhearted sucks. After a moment of torturing the other, he slides the cock deeper into his mouth. His tongue runs along the soft skin, the salty taste of pre-cum laying upon the wet muscle, and then swallows Sam deeper. The hunter opens his mouth in a silent scream, fitting his fist there to bite down on, and Gabriel chuckles around his mouthful. The vibrations are evil, arousing Sam all the more with spikes of pleasure rushing through his cock. The shorter man starts bobbing his head on Sam, deep-throating him occasionally and working his throat around the erection.

“Oh god, Gabriel,” Sam hisses out. “Fuck!”

Fingers wind in his hair, tugging lightly as he sucks on Sam. He's shocked the other hasn't cried out yet, he knows he's been trying like hell to get him to. One of his hands cups Sam's balls, massaging them carefully as the other bites back another moan. He speeds up his motions, sucking harder to bring his mate over the edge, and Sam jerks on his hair when his hips shudder. He empties himself into Gabriel's mouth, who gladly swallows it all down. Before Sam can recover from his orgasm, Gabriel stands up. He hums to himself happily as he spins the hunter around, bending him over the counter. He snaps up a tube of lube, still humming to himself as he squirts it onto his fingers and slides one into his disheveled mate.

If Sam tried to voice his protest, the words couldn't find their way out. He lays on the counter-top, groaning in appreciation when the third finger is added and his prostate is struck. His body tenses at the strike, toes curling, and Gabriel grins widely. Without further ado, he assaults that prostate for the hell of it. Sam's already cum, so it's a pointless endeavor to get him hard so quickly... but that doesn't mean Gabriel can't take advantage of his super sensitive body. Once Sam sends him a growl of warning, the archangel gives in and slicks up his dick. He shoves himself into his lover in one quick thrust.

“You're so gorgeous laid out before me,” he purrs.

“Mm...”

“I still don't think it's fair you don't scream for me, though.”

“... Oh god, Gabriel,” Sam says sarcastically. “Fuck me so good. You're so big. Hit that sweet spot, baby, make it hurt so damn good.”

“... I know I should probably be insulted by that,” the archangel frowns. “But I'm far too aroused to take it to heart right now. You can make it up to me later.”

“If Dean and Cas see us like this, I'll make it up to you by throwing you out of the damn hotel room,” he growls out.

“Duly noted!”

He draws out and slams back in, perhaps a little rougher than last time just to piss of Sam. The next thrust isn't as rough, but certainly lays a firm strike to the hunter's prostate. He stretches his sense out to check on Dean's bath, quickening his pummeling when he finds the other near orgasm from Cas. The minute he blows his load, Cas is likely to leave Dean to bathe. Sam is panting now, his erection half hard from the rough treatment, and Gabriel lays a hand on it to stroke it to life again. He groans in appreciation, the hunter gripping the other side of the counter with a white knuckled grip.

Teeth bite at his neck, nipping down his spine, and Sam has to really concentrate to keep himself from crying out. He's biting his bottom lip, a bead of blood dripping onto the tiles below him. Gabriel is slamming him into the counter now, likely bruising his hips with the force. The archangel, grips both of Sam's hips, jerking him back onto his cock with just as much force as he shoves himself into him with. The hunter rests his forehead on his arms, panting hard as he nears his second orgasm. The warmth pooling in his gut is burning him alive, promising such delicious pleasure if only he can get that far.

“Mm... Gabe,” he whispers out. “So close...”

“Me, too, baby,” the archangel gasps out. “So damn close it hurts.”

Sam drops a hand down to his erection, noting that Gabriel is too busy making sure they keep up that erratic force to return to stroking him. The sheen of sweat on their bodies is cool against the air in the room, the sweat helping Sam to slide his hand along his aching arousal. He doesn't even try to match Gabriel's thrusts, taking on a fast pace to reach the end. Finally, his back arches and his body shudders. Cum spurts from his sex in ribbons, coating the side of the counter as it flows over his hand. He tightens around Gabriel's cock, the angel jerking him back to bury himself in Sam. With a relieved sigh, he empties himself into his mate. Sam makes a disgusted face at the feeling of the hot liquid trickling down his thighs.

Just as the doorknob to the bathroom starts to turn, Gabriel snaps his fingers. They're both dressed and cleaned up in that second, so when Cas opens the door he doesn't suspect a thing. Gabriel sends Sam a smug grin. With a roll of blue eyes, he turns his attention to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now =) If any of you bother to read these notes, then you can help me decide the next problem I'm having. Normally, I would end a fic after the baby is born... or, in this case, hatched. Would you like to see them try and raise the cherub? Should it be in this fic, or a sequel? Up to you! XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moment's of intimacy, the small family is left to deal with Dean's rapidly fluctuating health and increasingly odd behavior. Sam realizes just how excited he is for a niece or nephew, but that excitement needs to wait. It's time to go digging for answers. All they get, however, is the beginning to a breadcrumb trail. While Sam focuses on finding the Man of Letters, Gabriel realizes that doubt and insecurity have begun seeping into Dean. It's something that needs to be nipped in the bud quickly. Upon locating Larry, the group makes the trip to talk with him. They leave the elderly man with a puzzle box, the knowledge of a Knight of Hell out there, and heavy hearts. Not knowing the location of the bunker, they head to a hotel. Dean's possessiveness over his egg is worse and he refuses to keep it hidden within their room... leaving a maid to catch sight of it when she enters without warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! XD The convention was awesome and I was invited to sell my stuff at another one in September =) I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for this update, but it's here now =D Enjoy!

Cas is soaking wet and dressed in nothing but a towel, which is wrapped tight around his waist and held by one hand. The other hand is carrying his sopping wet clothes. Sam can only assume Dean's eagerness for a quick fuck pulled the poor guy into the tub without warning. Those black wings are shimmering with water, leaving a trail of liquid behind him as he ambles out. He knows he should probably allow the other to find dry clothes and dry off his wings, but the fact Dean is in there alone now worries Sam.

“How's Dean?” he wonders.

“Fine,” the angel replies. “He won't give up our egg, so it's sitting in the tub with him.”

“Is that okay?” the nephilim questions.

“Yeah, it's fine,” Gabriel waves off. “The only reason a cherub starts as an egg is because it's Grace isn't mature enough to take on a more human form. Right now it's just wisps of that energy Dean retained before, it still has to form and merge... it's sort of like an embryo right now. The longer the egg is around Dean, the more the energy will take the form of a nephilim or angel. It's learning Dean's figure inside and out by contact with his body.”

“... I see. So putting it in water won't affect that?”

“Nope, it's focused on it's parents. It can tell the difference between its parents, other people, and elements. It'll be fine.”

The hunter nods and starts toward the bathroom, finding Dean splashing listlessly in the waters with the egg sitting on his lap. With a chuckle, he steps in to sit on the sink and talk to his brother. He briefly wonders if studying Dean's form will make the baby a male... and then wonders what, exactly, Dean wants to have.

The older Winchester glances over at his brother in question. He raises a wash cloth to scrub down his egg, starting on himself afterward. He doesn't have anything to say, he just wants to spend time with his egg, so Sam will have to start a conversation. Sometimes there _is_ nothing to say, they just need to be close to each other. In the same room, or just close enough to feel the other's presence. Perhaps this is one of those times.

“What do you want it to be?” Sam wonders after a long moment.

“What?”

“The baby... when the egg hatches,” he says. “What do you want the baby to be? Boy or girl?”

“... Healthy!” Dean grins wide. “That's all that matters.”

Sam nods in agreement, but can't help wishing for a little girl. The things they could spoil her with, all that princess stuff and frilly dresses. A small smile touches his lips at the thought. He wonders if Bobby would dress her in overalls and try to teach her about cars, or if John... should he ever grace them with his presence... would dote on her like he never did his own sons. Sam knows he'll spoil her rotten and then leave her with Dean. He finds that he's actually quite eager to get this egg hatched.

Outside the bathroom, he can hear Gabriel talking with Cas. He's likely trying to dry his wings without the other falling asleep. It's a wonder the younger angel gets knocked out for a perfect six to eight hours after getting a grooming. Sam notes droplets of water all over the wall by the tub and along the floor, probably from Dean's wings during their coupling. When his brother gets all aflutter, his wings tend to flop about just as excitedly. He doesn't ask about it, knowing the other will be all too eager to get into the gritty details.

“Are you almost done?” he wonders. “It's getting late and we have digging to do tonight.”

“Yeah!” Dean grins. “Just gotta dry off.”

Sam slides off the sink and heads out of the bathroom, leaving Dean to dry off by himself. His body temperature seems regulated for the moment, so there's no need to hover him. When the hunter exits with his egg in arm, Cas leads him to their bedroom to get dressed. Black wings are gone, much to Dean's dismay, and after a few moments of coaxing Dean sheds his own as well.

After he gets dressed, Sam lines the backpack he bought with a blanket and holds it open for Dean. The older nephilim hesitantly drops his egg in, glancing to Gabriel to make sure it's okay. The archangel just smiles at him, so he takes that as the 'go ahead'. Once the zipper is pulled closed, Dean slings the backpack onto his back and breathes a sigh of relief. The weight of his egg is already familiar and with it he can relax.

The cemetery is near the edge of town, so they drive. Sam is behind the wheel, both because he knows where it is and Dean is hugging his backpack in the passenger seat. When they reach the place they're looking for, the four of them exit the car and look about for the grave of Larry Ganem. Dean is momentarily distracted by the night sky, alight with twinkling stars and a full moon. It's soothing, as it reminds him of Castiel's wings, and he stands to stare for a while. At the sound of Sam's call, he's startled from his musings and hurries to join the others.

“Look at this,” Sam points out. “Isn't that the Aquarian Star?”

“Yeah, I remember that from Bobby's books,” Dean adds. “Isn't it supposed to be a symbol for those... uh... Men of Letters or something?”

“All these graves have one... but not the one for Larry Ganem,” Sam muses aloud. “Why would that be? I mean, we already know he was a 'Man of Letters'. If these guys were, too, then he should have the same symbol on his tombstone... not a... Hatian Symbol?”

“... That's the symbol for talking to the dead.”

With a frown to one another, they pick up the shovels they brought and start digging. It takes them a while, Dean eventually having to pass the backpack off to Cas, but they hit the coffin soon enough. Dean is the one that wedges it open, the two shocked to find a skeleton dressed in the army fatigues of a World War 1 soldier. Cas pulls Dean from the grave, giving Sam more room to move about, and hands the backpack over to his omega.

Sam studies the body, gripping the dog tags and curious to read the name. It isn't Larry Ganem. With an irritated sigh, he pulls himself out of the grave and glances over to Gabriel. He's snoozing by the fence nearby, though he doesn't doubt the archangel is searching for danger. Brushing his hands off on his jeans, Sam grabs the shovel again to begin filling in the hole.

“It's not Larry Ganem,” he informs. “The tags say Captain Thomas James Carey the third.”

“If it's not Larry, then what the hell happened to the old guy?” Dean questions.

He wipes sweat from his brow, fanning himself with his shirt before handing off the backpack to remove it. Cas can't reveal his wings in the middle of a cemetery, the nervousness mixing with worry overwhelming to him. For now, they allow Dean to strip down. Gabriel catches onto the hunter's dilemma, frowning slightly before snapping his fingers. They're back in the hotel the next second, Cas unfurling his dark wings to cloak Dean in the chilly plumage. There's a sigh of relief from the hunter as he melts into Castiel's arms.

Sam relays their find to Gabriel, the two watching as Dean snuggles with his mate. They wonder how long this temperature regulation will last, how many times they'll be trapped out in the open when he has a hot flash or cold spell. The anxiety the questions bring is unbearable and Sam is ready to lock Dean inside the damn hotel room.

“Body switch, huh?” Gabriel muses. “Why would someone do that?”

“We've done it... sort of,” Dean points out from the thick of Castiel's wings. “We were in trouble and needed an out, so we killed a shifter that took our appearance and faked our death. If Larry isn't in the grave, there's a good chance he stole the guy's identity.”

“Dean's right,” Sam realizes. “I hadn't thought of it before, but that's probably what happened. Bobby once told me that the Men of Letters was plagued by a Knight of Hell, that she infiltrated them and killed them all. I think our grandfather on dad's side was one or something... he made it out. If he got away, there's a good chance Larry did, too. With a Knight of Hell after him, laying low with someone else's name is as good a plan as any.”

“Well all right then,” Gabriel smirks. “How the hell do we find him?”

“... I'll start searching,” Sam sighs reluctantly.

The taller male needs sleep and Gabriel knows that, so he takes away Sam's laptop and sends him to bed. The archangel could locate this guy easily by following the gossip in Heaven, yet knows the hunters need to do this on their own. His job is to keep them safe until they succeed, nothing more. He decides he doesn't want Cas and Dean in their own room if Cas is going to sleep. With the way Dean is stroking those feathers of pitch, there's no doubt in his mind he'll nod off. He steers them both into the room he shares with Sam, snapping his fingers to get another large bed in there. Dean and Cas take the one furthest from the door, just a safety precaution, and Sam sits on the other one. When Gabriel joins him, he gladly lies down to curl against his side.

The archangel leans against the headboard, Sam's head on his stomach, and runs his fingers through the taller male's long hair. He watches as Dean lulls Cas to sleep in the bed beside them. Once they're all breathing easy in slumber, Gabriel divides his focus between searching for danger and monitoring Dean's condition. It's not a difficult endeavor for him, he's always focused on more than one thing at a time, but he finds he's worried about Dean. He can feel the dehydration beginning to worsen and his emotions are on an elevator that stops at two floors; fine and frisky. Though his body temperature seems to be evening out, perhaps a day or two more of complications there, he can tell they'll be having problems with the rest all the more.

The next morning, Dean is woken by his shivering. He's pulled carefully from the bed by Gabriel, who sits on the edge with Dean in his lap. Those golden wings encase the chilly hunter, warming him like the sun's rays. Dean can tell the archangel was likely a very attentive father figure to Cas, a small smile overcoming him at the thought.

“Only a day or two more of this,” Gabriel offers quietly. “And then your body temperature won't need regulating anymore, it'll stay level on its own.”

“Great,” Dean sighs in relief. “Then I'll be fine and I won't have to be babysat.”

“Actually... your temperature isn't the only problem, Dean-o. I monitored you through the night and I found that you're dehydrating faster then normal. You'll need to keep a large bottle of water with you at all times from now on. You're emotions are also on two levels. You're either perfectly fine or you're ready to jump Cassy's bones. That could be a problem if we're out and about.”

“... But I'll be fine?” he asks, the tone hopeful.

“You'll be okay, we'll take care of you,” he assures. “We just have to be careful.”

The hunter nods his understanding, glancing over to his slumbering mate. Cas didn't even feel Gabriel take Dean away. A strange sensation of dread fills the hunter, laying heavy in his gut. If Cas couldn't sense Gabriel taking Dean away, he can't sense other angels stealing their egg either! He's not safe with an inattentive mate! Gabriel seems to catch on quickly when Dean's face loses color. He tightens his hold on the nephilim, one hand cradling the back of his head.

“You're safe,” he says firmly. “We're a family, Dean. Family takes care of each other. When Cas sleeps, I'm here to protect all of you. No one is going to hurt you or steal your egg, I won't let them. So don't worry, okay? There is no place safer than beneath my wings... and they're big enough for all three of you.”

Though a niggling bit of doubt rests in Dean's mind, he can hear the sincerity in Gabriel's tone. A small smile answers the archangel and Gabriel ruffles the hunter's hair in response. It settles the green-eyed man's nerves, assuring him of his security within their fold, and he moves to lie back with Cas once he's warm enough. He really does love his mate. He can't imagine ever leaving him, or searching out comfort from another. Cas takes such good care of him, just as much as Gabriel and Sam. Dean will never be able to trust anyone as much as them.

Sam wakes a few minutes later, rested and ready to start his search. Gabriel makes him breakfast, offering to help out as much as possible. With Cas still out, however, Sam wants his focus on Dean for now. He understands and, once he makes sure Sam has eaten, he returns to the bedroom to monitor Dean. He only has to wake him twice more to cool him down.

Castiel is watching Dean like a hawk, the hunter sitting in a new nest of blankets by the sliding glass doors to the balcony. The sunlight feels good on his skin and he likes the way the light shines through the egg. He's been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes now, a large bottle of water already two-thirds gone beside him and a bowl of fruit on the table nearby. He doesn't want the fruit, but he drinks the water.

“You should eat,” Cas offers up.

“Burgers?”

“No, Dean, eat some fruit. It's good for you, it'll help you get better faster than junk food will.”

“... You don't know that.”

“That fruit was taken directly from nature,” Cas points out. “If any food can maintain Grace it'll be that. Now please, eat some fruit. It'll make _me_ feel better at least.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Dean grabs a banana and peels it. With a mischievous smirk, he slowly takes it into his mouth. Just to tease Cas, he thrusts it in and out languidly. Although a highly arousing sight, the angel sends him a no-nonsense glare and Dean relents. He eats the piece of fruit and tosses the peel in a small trash can, grabbing a few blackberries afterward.

Sam is lounging along the couch, laptop on his lap and still searching for the missing 'soldier'. He keeps a sharp ear on Dean, though, making sure he isn't in need of anything. He seems perfectly content to laze in the sunbeams, watching the colors bouncing off his egg's prismatic shell. He's gotten more possessive of it now, only letting Cas touch it and rarely Sam. Gabriel keeps his distance, as he knows Dean just wants to monopolize time spent with the crystalline egg. It's a mother's right.

The archangel is stretched out beside the couch, playing a video game quietly as Sam searches the net. If there were a king of Google and all things research, Sam would _own_ that crown. His fingers whiz about the keyboard, eyes skimming the page to locate what he's looking for, and everything is done at such a speed Gabriel wonders if angelic gossip really is faster or not.

“Find anything, Sammy?” Dean wonders quietly.

“Not yet. I think maybe... wait... Hold on, I might have something here.”

“Uncle Sammy's real smart,” Dean says to the egg. “When you hatch, he'll make you just as smart as him. You just have to listen.”

Sam sends Dean a strange look at that, uncertain whether or not that's normal for a submissive angel. Gabriel doesn't seem worried about it, so he'll save his questions for later. Right now, he's likely caught wind of a lead and that's the one thing they need right now. He gazes back onto the page, clicking on the link and searching for the name of the soldier. Though there are many men with that name, Sam easily cuts the list down by age... and then again by who served in the first World War. It leaves him with a single name. The address for the soldier says he lives in Lebanon, Kansas.

After he informs the others, they pack up their things to get going. Dean looks longingly at the sun shining in on his nest, yet picks up his egg and grabs the backpack to set it in. Cas stays close to him, helping him carry bags down to the impala. Thankfully, Gabriel brought that with them when he repositioned them back in the room.

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam says curiously. “Is it normal for Dean to talk to his egg?”

“Yeah,” the archangel smiles. “It's weird, I know, but it doesn't take nine months for an egg to hatch. Mothers tend to talk to the babies in their wombs, or play music for them. Right now Dean is getting the baby used to his voice. By the time the egg hatches, it'll be able to tell each of us apart. It'll also be capable of discerning who isn't familiar and may be a threat.”

“Whatever works, I guess. Help me with these bags?”

“Sure, babe.”

Gabriel grabs a couple bags and Sam heads down to drop off their key. By the time they reach the car, Dean is in the passenger seat and Cas is standing beside the open door. He and Gabriel slide into the back, Sam taking his seat in the front, and then they're off. Dean waits until they hit farmland to open the backpack and gaze upon his treasure. Each time he thinks about the tiny life forming within that crystal shell, pride and love well up within him. This child will belong to him and Cas, they'll raise it together with their brothers and make a new part of their family. Bobby will be a grandfather and he'll be a mother. The excitement is unbearable and Dean wishes the egg will hatch soon so he can hold his bundle of joy.

Lebanon, Kansas is a small town with many mom and pop stores. Dean finds a restaurant that sells homemade pies and demands they stop later to eat some. Sam promises to satisfy him, pulling up to a nice little home before turning off the car. Together the four exit the impala and head to the front door, where Dean eagerly knocks. The door is answered by an elderly woman with graying hair.

“Hello?” she wonders. “May I help you young men?”

“Hello, I'm Dean Winchester,” Dean offers chirpily. “And this is Sam, my brother. We're here to see a man named Thomas Carrey. Is he home?”

“Of course, honey, he's right inside,” she says with a smile. “Are you the children of one of his old friends? I think he mentioned a Winchester before.”

“Yes, mam, I think we are,” Sam smiles politely.

They enter the home, the angels hanging back so as not to overwhelm the old man. He's sitting in a rocking chair with the radio on. His eyes are dull and blank, staring straight ahead as he feels around for his drink. The old woman, whom they assume is his wife, picks up the tea cup and hands it to him. Sam and Dean sit on the couch, the later fidgeting without the weight of his egg with him. He had to leave the bag with Cas in case that Knight of Hell lingered in the area. They're not expecting her to show up, but it never hurts to be careful.

“Mr. Carrey?” Sam says. “I'm Sam Winchester, I think you knew my grandfather.”

“... Henry?” he inquires. “I know Henry Winchester.”

“Yes, we're John's children,” Dean states. “Sam and Dean.”

“Ah... the _gifted_ ones,” he nods knowingly. “I've heard of you. Honey, please give us time alone. We have much to talk about.”

“Of course.”

The elderly woman leaves and Larry turns to face the direction he heard their voices from. Dean isn't certain about all this, his anxiety rising as his sense of safety plummets. He wants to be with Cas, he wants his egg back in his arms. Sam seems to understand his emotional roller coaster, as he's quick to get the ball rolling once more. Though he's curious about the grandfather they really never knew, he knows now isn't the time to delve into that.

“You called us gifted.”

“Yes, the gifted nephilim... that's what the 'Men of Letters' called those blessed by the angels. The ones that activated that genetic,” he sighs longingly. “I had always wanted to meet one and now I have two before me. I don't think this is coincidence.”

“... We heard about the building warded against all evil,” Sam offers. “It's a place built by the Men of Letters, so... maybe you can help us find the key? Bobby said you took it to your grave, but...”

“You already dug it up,” the old man chuckles. “I figured as much, it's the only way you would've found me. You two are certainly smart hunters, that's a rarity. Tell me first... _why_ are you searching for the key? What's your end goal?”

“... We need a safe place to stay,” Dean says quietly. “I... I'm a trophy to the angels in Heaven, they've hunted me down since I unbound my wings...”

“You unbound your wings?” the man gasps in shock. “How? That's never happened before!”

Dean squirms uncomfortably at the shock. He keeps forgetting that nephilim have never managed what he and Sam have. At his sudden silence, Sam attempts explaining what the man wants to know. He recalls when it first happened to Dean and how it felt when he went through a similar act. The information seems to excite Larry, so Sam continues on with it. Like a true Man of Letters, Larry soaks up the new information like a sponge in water.

“That's truly fascinating,” he says reverently. “And this 'safe place' is to keep your brother away from the angels hunting him down? But, what reason do they have to hunt him?”

“... Dean is an omega, blessed by Michael himself. They want to claim him and use him as a breeding tool,” Sam murmurs much to Dean's embarrassment. “This building will protect him from their greed and ambition and... well... he can create life and with his mate and all...”

“Create life? But, his power should be bound,” Larry states in confusion. “Did you both unbind that as well? You're full angels, aren't you?”

“No, sir, still nephilim,” Sam offers. “And we haven't fully unbound our powers, just gasped them momentarily. It turns out nephilim that come in contact with their Grace are capable of creating life, though. And with that ability now open to use, Dean needs a safe place to raise whatever young he may choose to have. Especially when all of Heaven will want to steal them.”

“... I understand. The building was first created as a haven for nephilim, a home for the gifted ones,” Larry says. “We were attacked before we could open its doors to them. Within that building is a collection of all the knowledge the Men of Letters has managed to get a hold of throughout the years, that's what the Knight of Hell wanted. Should I tell you where the key is, you must swear to me that you'll keep it out of the hands of darkness.”

The two swear it, their tones firm and honest, and Larry nods in satisfaction. He carefully pulls out a puzzle box and extends his hand toward the brothers. Dean is the first to pick it up. The key is within the box, Larry tells them as much, and they have to solve the puzzle of the box to reach it. With grateful thanks toward the elderly man, the two brothers stand up to leave. They watch the man's wife as they leave, a sickening smirk touching her lips as her eyes go black. Without thinking, Sam pushes Dean behind him and pulls out his demon blade. The wife rushes them, eager to get her hands on the puzzle box.

Larry senses the creature, though, and pulls a gun on her. He pulls the trigger, but misses, and the demon turns on him. It nearly takes his head off as claws slice through his throat. The boys, upset by the loss of the kindly old man, are torn between leaving and killing the demon in vengeance. She turns back to them, licking blood from her fingers.

“... You're the Knight of Hell, aren't you?” Sam breathes out shakily.

“Abbadon, nice to meet you,” she purrs. “Now be a good little birdie and hand over that box.”

“... Gabriel!” Sam shouts. “Knight of Hell!”

“Gabriel?” Abbadon gasps out.

The archangel is before her in seconds, reaching to set her ablaze. She dances away from his reach, glaring at the two hunters before retreating from the body she stole. The elderly woman falls dead to the floor, likely having had a heart attack just before the demon possessed her. Gabriel ushers the Winchesters out of the house, pushing them toward Cas and the car. Though he wanted to protect Dean, Cas had to protect their egg as well. He trusted Gabriel to take care of Dean and the hunter is so overjoyed at that, he presses his angel against the car in a deep kiss.

The ride is a quiet one, Dean messing with the puzzle box in the passenger seat and Sam holding the steering wheel tight to keep from taking it. Sam isn't very good at puzzle boxes, but as far as he knows Dean isn't either. Since he's the smarter of the two, in his opinion, it only makes sense for _him_ to open the box. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the road while Dean fidgets. Cas is watching the sky from the backseat on Dean's side, listening to Gabriel mutter viciously at his video game. It seems familiar and soothing to him. He can feel Dean's serenity in the back of his mind, the hunter so calmed at the moment he's nearly asleep. His hands seem to glide along the puzzle box without thought, turning ends and sliding sides. Cas can tell Sam is anxious to take the box away, he's actually surprised he hasn't yet.

“Dean, I don't think you should be playing with that,” Sam says uneasily.

“Why?”

“It's just... what if you mess it up? It's like a Rubik cube, the more you mess with it the harder it can get.”

“You worry too much,” Dean comments with a roll of his eyes. “I'm good at puzzles, I can do this one without breaking a sweat.”

“Since when have _you_ been good a puzzles?”

“I'll ignore that barb, bitch,” Dean grumbles.

“Answer the question anyway, jerk.”

“I don't know, since forever. Now leave me alone so I can relax.”

With a heavy sigh Sam does as asked, glancing in the rear view mirror to look at Gabriel. The archangel is too busy with his game to pay attention to the boys, effectively blocking them out. He turns his attention back to the road and searches for a hotel. As he pulls into the parking lot of one, Dean grins wide and nudges his brother.

“Look,” he states.

The top of the box slides from it's place and the key sits within a groove carved there. Sam frowns a bit, unwilling to say anything about the fact Dean finished the puzzle so quickly. The older Winchester picks the key up, finding a paper beneath it. It has coordinates jotted down on it. He closes the box up after replacing the key and paper, tucking it safely in the bag that keeps his egg. The group heads into the hotel to get a couple rooms, this one bereft of the two bedroom places they've been staying. Gabriel doesn't like the idea of leaving Cas and Dean in another room where he can't watch them; he manages to con the man at the desk into giving them conjoined rooms to ease his mind.

The room is nice enough, although Dean can see questionable stains on the sheets and carpet. There are a few used condoms in the trash bin, which means the maid hasn't stopped by yet. With an irritated huff, he decides they're better of in Sam's room until this one is cleaned. They passed the maid and her cart on the way, so it won't take long.

“Sammy, the maid hasn't cleaned our room... what the fuck!” Dean shouts.

He turns back into his own room, burying his face in Castiel's chest. Sam yelps from the bed, shirtless and pinned there with Gabriel between his legs. With a bright blush on his face, the taller male pushes his mate away. The trickster whines at the interruption, yet allows it since Dean is at that stage where security is key. After a bit of coaxing, the hunter is led into the room by Cas and sat down at the small table.

His egg is gripped tight to his chest, as per usual, but the backpack is missing and that causes the others worry. Cas returns for it, hoping he can talk Dean into keeping the gemstone within it for the duration of their trip. When he holds it open for Dean to place the egg, the nephilim growls low in his throat and turns away.

“Dean, please set the egg back in the bag,” Cas tries carefully.

“No! It's _my_ egg and I want to hold it!”

“His possessiveness is getting worse,” Sam sighs out. “Isn't there something we can do about that?”

“Unfortunately, no. All betas and omegas are possessive of their eggs, even around their own mates. It's instinctual, to protect them from any and all threats... even the dominant partner that may not want a cherub.”

“Dean, the egg will be safer in the bag,” Cas tries again. “If a human sees it, they'll try and steal it. Please set it in the bag. You can hold the bag when you put it in, we'll even keep the zipper open.”

“No!”

He turns away from Cas again, huddling around the egg as though it's his final lifeline. There's movement in the room next door, the maid bustling about to clean up, and the door is suddenly pushed open by her. Though she gasps and apologizes for the intrusion, her eyes get a good look at the egg cradled in Dean's arms. Sam can practically see the dollar signs clicking in her eyes. Tonight he'll be keeping Dean in the bed with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger threatens Dean's newly formed egg after a maid in their hotel gets a peek of it, but Gabriel isn't about to allow the threat to get close. Late at night, while the others are sleeping, his mischievous streak gets to work diverting the danger. With the fiasco taken care of, the morning brings an eager Dean to a sudden standstill. Though his hot and cold flashes have passed, a bout of dehydration has him down and out. Once that passes, their destination is determined and they're off to locate their safe haven. Safe at last, Cas and Dean let Sam babysit while they spend time alone. Sam, however, is uncertain how to babysit an egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! XD I'm working hard to make the dolls ordered at the convention, so writing is going to be difficult. This is the last update for 'Angels Among Us' for the moment. I'll try and write another chapter soon, but the dolls will take up most of my time. Sorry. I'll be posting Flawless until I get another chapter finished. I hope you all enjoy the update and I won't be allowing the cherub's gender to slip until it's actually born =) Lmao XD

The night is warm and Cas has to open the window for Dean. Gabriel got his money back for the other room and upgraded to one with two beds, which they promptly pushed together. Dean and Sam are curled up in the middle of the beds, both tangled in the blankets with the egg between them. Cas is snoozing beside them, his body curled around Dean's and his arms wrapped around the hunter. One hand lays lazily atop the shimmering egg. The glow from it is like a dull flashlight in the dark of the room, the cherub inside sleeping peacefully in the company of its family. Should it have been awake and active, the glow would've been brighter. Gabriel lounges in a chair, feet kicked up on the table.

Sam had a right to worry. Around midnight, that maid returns to the hotel with company. He can sense her soul moving around the check-in counter, searching for them in the computer. Once they're found, they start to the room and stop outside the door. With practiced hands, the lock is picked and the group goes into the room. A light is turned on and they all stop dead in their tracks. Gabriel smirks at the yelling and the rush of footsteps, glad he thought to change their room number in the computer. The room they broke into belongs to an off duty cop.

Halfway through his joyous snickering, someone enters the room and slams the door behind them. The maid and her burly lover stare back at him, a sly smirk touching her lips at the memory of the trickster. She knows this is the right room, but with a cop searching for them her time is short.

“They have it,” she remarks.

“You'd be smart to hand over that diamond,” the burly man comments as he cracks his knuckles. “I don't want to hurt anyone for a stupid gem.”

“Oh don't worry, you won't,” Gabriel smirks.

He stands and the man rushes him, the angel easily maneuvering around him. He grabs his wrist and yanks his arm behind his back, eliciting a gasp of pain. The sound of struggle rouses Sam from his sleep, the taller man rubbing his eyes as he looks around blearily. Gabriel is much smaller than the guy, but Sam is bigger. He stands up in his boxers and a tank top, his height intimidating and his muscular arms even more so. The intruder backs away hesitantly.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Sam wonders. “Gabe, hon, are you okay?”

“I'm perfect, baby,” he grins wide. “Just explaining to these kind people how much we don't want to sell our 'gem'.”

“Isn't there a cop down the hall? I'll keep them busy, you go get him.”

“He's already looking for them,” Gabriel snickers. “I'll just speed his search along... Help! Fire! Somebody help me! The doors jammed and there's a fire in here!”

The shouting startles Dean awake, the egg still clasped to his chest, and he would've fallen from the bed had he not been in the middle of both. He jostles Cas, who growls in his sleep at the knee to his stomach, and both rise to see what's gotten into Gabriel. The sight of the intruders is shocking to say the least. Cas keeps Dean behind him, the hunter finally toppling to the floor in his eagerness to get as far away from the door as possible.

Someone starts kicking at the door, Sam sending a questioning look toward his mate. Gabriel shrugs at it, he knows people are more apt to respond to a fire than anything else. The door is finally kicked in and the maid stumbles into her lover's back. The cop stares at them a moment, but soon has them both contained. Apparently, he has a particular kink for handcuffs. Gabriel grins impishly and looks toward Sam, though the other misses it. All the better for him... Sam can't tell him 'no'.

Thankfully, no one else sees the egg. Dean was smart enough to slip it under the bed when the cop called for reinforcements. When the intruders are toted away, three pairs of accusing eyes lay on Dean's sheepish smile. He won't be putting up a fuss about hiding the egg anymore. With a pout, the hunter grabs his precious egg and climbs back into bed with Sam. Cas is awake now, he'll be spending his time reading while Gabriel watches over them all.

Dean is the first one awake the next morning, humming happily as he carries the egg into the shower. Cas lets his eyes follow him, but he doesn't move a muscle more. He returns to his book, listening to Dean singing to their egg and Sam breathing calmly in sleep.

“Should we wake him?” Cas wonders quietly.

“Nah, let him sleep,” Gabriel waves off. “We don't exactly have a destination yet and he needs the rest. He's been worrying himself so much it's carried into his dreams. I'm afraid he'll stress himself out about all this egg business.”

“I'm sorry...”

“There's nothing to be sorry about,” he scolds halfheartedly. “Retaining the energy to create life is a blessing. If Father didn't want you having this baby, he never would've let Dean do so. This baby will be the first angel born to a nephilim, it'll bring about a new age for our kind and Dean's alike. Besides, if I can't have a cherub at least I get to kidnap yours from time to time.”

“You can't kidnap my cherub,” Cas glares.

“Sorry, Cassy, it's the right of every grandparent.”

With a sigh, the younger angel drops the subject. He doesn't understand Gabriel's strange need for a cherub on his knee, but he's not about to deny him the title of grandparent. Not after all he's done for him. If anyone is deserving of that, he is. They quiet when Dean bounces out of the bathroom in a towel. He twirls around with his egg, in an overly joyous mood that no doubt would _never_ happen had he not created life, and jumps on the bed beside Sam. The taller male starts awake, grunting in surprise at the sudden weight on his stomach. Dean is straddling him with a cheeky grin.

“Wakey, wakey, Uncle Sammy!” he chirps. “We have a building to find!”

“Dean, we don't even know where it's located,” Sam grumbles. “Now get off me, go get dressed, and let me sleep.”

“I found coordinates!”

“What? When?”

“They're in the box with the key,” he says as though Sam should know that. “Now we know! Let's go, let's go!”

Sam groans in defeat, pushing Dean away from him with a glare. He heads off to shower after grabbing his bag. The older Winchester gets up to find clean clothes, hesitating before handing the egg over to Cas. He leans down to dig through his bag, stilling a moment before continuing. He pulls on some boxers beneath the towel, and then reaches for a pair of jeans. A hand holds the side of his head and he shakes it, picking up his jeans to pull on. His vision darkens around edges and he feels faint, his body slowly moving toward the ground without him really knowing it. Gabriel gasps and reaches for him, Cas holding himself back so he doesn't drop their egg, and Dean narrowly misses the sharp corner of the table.

“Is he okay?” Cas wonders.

“When was the last time he drank any water?”

“I... I don't know. He's been sleeping a lot,” the younger angel answer uncertainly. “Will he be all right, Gabriel?”

Gabriel nods his head absently, lifting Dean into his arms to lay on the bed. He doesn't know much about human healing, just snapping his fingers to get what he wants, but he knows enough to cure Dean's highly dehydrated state. With a snap of his fingers, the hunter is hooked up to an IV that now pumps cool water into him. Cas sits beside him, holding his hand tightly as he cradles the egg in the crook of his other arm. He'll need to stay there until he regains enough fluids.

Sam finds him like that when he exits the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day. His blue eyes go large and he hurries to Dean's side. He doesn't need much explanation, just the reminder of his dehydration. Sam remembers the last time Dean drank anything, it was a couple days ago. He was far too busy with tracking down Larry Ganem and screwing around with Cas to drink anything. Although, Sam's fairly certain he snuck a couple beers when no one was looking.

“What happened?” Dean groans upon waking.

“You haven't been drinking water,” Sam accuses. “We told you how important that was, Dean! Why the hell can't you follow the simplest instructions? Why is everything a challenge to you?”

“I just didn't think about it, Sammy! Geez, back off a bit!”

Gabriel is quick to nip the argument in the bud, pulling a fuming Sam away from Dean's bedside. The older nephilim doesn't need his condition worsened any more than it already is. Any stress Sam invokes in him will manifest in some nasty ways. Gabriel once saw a beta take out Atlantis because their friend said their wings were duller since creating life.

He checks on Dean, assuring him he'll only need to be there a little while longer, and then pulls Sam into the bathroom for a chat. The way the two go at one another is dangerous for all those around them, especially with Dean capable of grasping his Grace now. Though Sam can likely counter all Dean's tantrums, he doesn't have the training to do so yet and can't guarantee his attempts will work.

“What is wrong with you?” Sam hisses.

“Sam, you can't attack Dean like that. His possessiveness isn't the only thing that's worsened,” Gabriel informs calmly. “His temperament is more unstable now. With tantrums come power surges, _bad_ ones. He can blow every light bulb in New York if he gets pissed enough. That's why he's so bubbly and... not... Dean. As long as he's happy, nothing and _no one_ breaks.”

“So I'm supposed to indulge his idiocy?” Sam scoffs. “For how long?”

“Well... the regulation only lasted a couple days, so that should be good for the mood swings,” he muses. “Honestly I couldn't tell you. Every angel is different and Dean is a nephilim, he might have some human traits thrown in there, too.”

“Perfect.”

“The sooner we get him to that safe place, the better off we'll be. He should calm considerably once the threat of other creatures is erased.”

Sam nods and sighs, running a hand through his hair. He had no clue things would get this complicated because of one little... well... not so little... egg. He returns to find Dean cuddling with Cas and their egg, far too obvious in his lusting for the other man. With a groan, the taller male seriously considers just leaving his brother there. Foregoing his current desire, Sam gets the IV out of Dean and pulls him to his feet. He puts a lot of space between Dean and the angel, ignoring the whining from his brother for his egg.

A bulb in the nightstand lamp pops, startling the taller Winchester, and he glances at Dean. Dean's eyes are wide and slightly terrified, arms stretched out and reaching for his egg. Cas is calm when he stands, ignoring the static on the television and the flashing of the room lights. It's like he deals with this on a daily basis. Carefully, he hands Dean the egg and caresses his cheek tenderly. It seems to soothe the hunter, as his tantrum stops on a dime and the poltergeist activity comes to a quick halt. The gaze Gabriel sends Sam is a blatant 'I told you so'.

Dean passed the coordinates to Sam when they reached the impala, eyes still lingering on Cas with want, and they packed up to leave. Cas makes a quick call in the backseat to Meg, relaying their little vacation so far. He leaves out the part about the egg, not entirely sure Dean would approve just yet. The older nephilim is a bit irritated at the sudden call, angry Castiel's attention isn't on him. Then again, how much attention can he give Dean when they're separated by as much room as humanly possible in the car... Sam made sure of it.

The building is easy enough to locate, a dilapidated place that appears to be an old factory of some sorts. The entrance they're looking for is buried in a hill, circular in shape as though built to cover an old drainage pipe higher than they are tall. Dean carefully takes the box from his backpack, opening it up to pull out the key. Before he can slide it into the keyhole, his younger brother takes it from him. If there are any traps to speak of, he doesn't want Dean in danger from them.

“I got this,” he assures. “You go stand with Cas, okay? I'm sure he wants to be close to your guys' egg as well, you can't hog it from him.”

“... Okay.”

He steps away, Gabriel catching on to Sam's ploy and standing between the couple and the door. Carefully, the taller male slides in the key and turns it. He holds his breath as he pushes the door open. The building above is a decoy as the doorway opens up to a catwalk that surrounds a large circular room. Along the catwalk are gaming tables with plush red leather seats, some set up mid-game and others scattered from a sudden rush to leave. Some of the coffee mugs are still full, a few ashtrays still dirty, and Sam wonders what happened to cause it.

The lights all blink on as soon as he steps further onto the catwalk, surprising the hunter. He didn't expect this place to still be fully functional. Beneath the black wrought iron, Sam can see a large table with a glowing map and old fashioned computer-like machines along the walls. The floors are hardwood and seem freshly polished despite the lack of attention. Sam beckons the others through.

“Whoa,” Dean gasps in awe. “The Bat Cave!”

“... What?” Gabriel asks.

“The Bat Cave! You know... Batman... that's what he called his secret... you know what, never mind. Let's go exploring!”

Just past the map room is a huge library with three or four long tables down the middle. Shelves are built into the walls and some stretch from the wall toward the tables in even spacing. Dean gazes at a card catalog to the right when just entering, and then gets distracted by the swords displayed on the shorter shelving units. Plush leather chairs are set around the room, a spot to sit by each bookshelf. Sam stops to skim a few book titles, amazed at the amount of knowledge placed within the room... and they haven't even gotten passed the second room yet.

Further exploration reveals a large kitchen fit for an army, a huge garage still stocked with vehicles, stairs that lead downstairs to a maze of hallways, a number of living quarters, a huge bathroom that resembles that of a sport's team's locker room, and a variety of other rooms with just as many uses. Dean stumbles upon a large storage room, filled to the brim with boxes... probably not the only one of it's kind. Poking around, he accidentally unveils a small dungeon. Sam finds a control room that powers the whole place.

“This place is amazing!” Dean says as they all meet back up. “I want to pick out my room!”

“Dean, let's just take the rooms closest to the stairs,” Sam reasons. “We'll stay across the hall from each other, okay? Gabriel can make them soundproof if you're really that worried.”

“Sam's right, Dean,” Cas agrees. “All the rooms are similar anyway, but if it would make you happy to look them each over... I will look with you.”

Dean smiles wide, yet has no urge to study the replica rooms. He pulls Cas toward the room on the left off the hall they entered through. The bed is just big enough for the two of them, a shelf of concrete behind it with a radio on one end and a fan on the other. The sheets are light since there are no windows, a small table to the left of the bed has an old fashioned telephone and a strange looking lamp. There's a mini fridge and a floor lamp along the back of the left wall, a dresser on the right, and a long table for working at to the right of the door. The desk chair is wood and looks mighty uncomfortable.

As the angel wanders around the room curiously, Dean flops down on the bed. They can always decorate to their liking, but they'll definitely need a baby crib. Maybe Gabriel would like to turn the room next to them into a nursery. Now that he knows for certain no one can harm his egg, Dean feels as though a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He pats the bed next to him for Cas, digging through his backpack to pull out his crystalline egg.

“Daddy and I got you a safe place to grow up,” he says to the egg. “You'll love it, there's lots of room to play in and we can go exploring and everything! Most of all... you'll be safe.”

“Have you figured out what you want the baby to call you, Dean?” Cas wonders. “I mean, since we're not the traditional human family... it would be odd to have it call you 'mom'.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says a bit downtrodden. “I honestly don't know, Cas. Maybe the little squirt will figure something out on its own. Do you... do you know what it'll be?”

“Without a female to emulate, there's a very high chance it will be a boy,” Cas offers. “Remember, while you keep it near you it's studying your body and inner workings. So far, all the cherub has had to study are males.”

“That reminds me! We have to call Charlie and tell her where this place is!” the hunter states as he digs around for his cell phone. “This is supposed to be a home for nephilim, so that's what we'll make it! We'll make our very own nest!”

There's a soft smile from the angel as Dean sets the egg carefully in his arms. The weight is a comfort to Cas, as it's an honor for an alpha to be given the privilege of holding an egg... even if they _did_ help create it. He can feel the Grace within the shell writhe happily at the touch of its parent, the glow brightening all the more when it realizes this is the alpha parent. Should Dean start leaving the egg with him more often, the chance they'll be an alpha will go up. Cherubs that bond equally with both dominant and submissive parents have a high chance of becoming omegas, that's why they're so rare. Cas doesn't really care what status his cherub takes, as long as they're healthy and happy.

He can hear Dean chatting to his little sister, mentioning a 'Jo Harvelle' as well. Cas doesn't really know them, so he waves it off as unimportant. Instead, he locates Gabriel in the room beside him and Sam. He's already changing it into a large playroom and nursery, creating it exactly as he did the last. Cas will miss that house and all his friends on campus, but he knows he can visit whenever the mood strikes... they just can't visit him here. He'll talk to Dean about setting up a schedule later, it would be nice to raise the cherub around Meg and the others.

“Gabriel,” he greets with a smile.

“Ah, I see the bitchy princess finally let you hold the egg,” the trickster comments.

“We'll need a crib in the room, please,” Cas states. “I don't want Dean to get used to sleeping with the cherub... you remember how that turned out with me.”

“You were a clingy little fledgling,” he chuckles. “I remember the first time I took you out in public, you clung to my leg for three blocks... and then I had to carry you all over the place. You were terrified of everything and everyone that made a sound. You had good reason, though. I doubt your baby will.”

“I intend to make certain it never does,” the angel says quietly.

“I'll make the crib, don't worry. Anything else you need? Aside from new clothes, anyway.”

“No, not that I know of. Dean is speaking with Charlie, he's inviting her to join us here. He said something about a 'Jo Harvelle', but I'm not sure who he is.”

Gabriel nods in thought, walking with Cas across the hall. The egg doesn't need an overly large crib, so he goes with a small wooden thing. It sits up on tall posts about as high as the bed so it can rock if need be, the inside thick with a cushion to protect the egg, and a small hood of green silk is pulled up over a third of the crib. Cas sets the egg in with a small smile, running his hand along the wooden bars and green frills.

It's about that time Dean wanders back in, a wide grin on his face. It falters a moment at the sight of the crib, but a quick assessment tells him the egg is fine. The nest of a crib can be easily moved, so he thinks about carrying it upstairs into the library. That place has a nice sitting room with a comfy looking leather sofa. Weariness is catching up with him though, so he retires to the bed. All he removes is his boots, laying atop the sheets with his face buried in the pillow. Gabriel takes that as his cue to leave, shutting the door behind him, and Cas begins to remove Dean's clothes.

“I think I can muster the energy for that,” Dean smirks from the pillow. “But you have to do the work.”

“I always do the work,” Cas chuckles.

“What can I say, that's what you get for being dominant.”

The alpha hums at that, pulling off Dean's pants and sliding up along his back to take off his shirt. He's found that one of his favorite pass times is laying there, just relaxing with his mate. He enjoys the feeling of Dean pressed against him, the heat from the other's body, and the sound of his heartbeat as he slumbers. Obviously he's not gonna complain about the sex, that's always a plus, but he likes when they're just lounging in each other's arms.

Dean pulls his shirt over his head, arching so his ass grinds against Castiel's hips. Okay, he wasn't going to initiate sex before... but he's not letting that go unpunished. With a sly smirk, Cas grinds harder against Dean's ass. The other moans loudly, unashamed of his lust for his mate... and there's a knock on the door.

“Dean, if you're gonna whore around with Cas I'd feel a lot better if I babysat the egg,” Sam calls. “It's not even hatched yet, man, don't scar the kid before then.”

“... Fine,” Dean grumbles out. “Come get it.”

Sam opens the door, one hand over his eyes as he inches across the floor. As impatient as he is, Dean can't help finding humor in the sight. Once a hand touches the crib, Sam reaches down with both hands to search out the egg... his eyes still closed tight. The minute he's positive he has a good grasp on the egg, he turns his back to the bed and sighs in relief.

“Bet your glad we weren't fucking on the wall, huh?” Dean comments.

“Fuck, Dean! You don't have to scar _me_ either!”

“Hey, you're already hatched. According to you, that makes you fair game.”

The door slams shut loudly and Dean can't help laughing at his brother's expense. For a grown man that's fucked around before, Sam is certainly a prude about the topic. The slightest hint of a sexual innuendo brings a bright blush to his face. Now that the egg is safely in Sam's presence, Cas gets back to working over his mate. He flips Dean around, connecting their lips as one hand gropes the nephilim's growing erection. It stands proudly from the slit in his boxers now, resting against his stomach and leaving a glistening wet patch there from the pre-cum. Even Sam's interruption couldn't make it flag.

They kiss chastely, slow and easy as they explore one another. Hands roam all over muscular plains and tan skin. Cas moves his lips down Dean's throat, nipping playfully and sucking around his adam's apple. Dean moans deeply, one hand holding tight to the mess of dark brown locks. His hips buck eagerly, the angel moving lower to trail his tongue along the valley of dips Dean's fit torso provides. The skin is salty from a light sheen of sweat that's just beginning to form. When he reaches the erection between the hunter's legs, Cas stops for a moment in contemplation. It's a moment too long for Dean. The omega pushes him backward to lay on the bed, roughly jerking off his pants and boxers. Surprised, Castiel really doesn't know how to answer the sudden bout of dominance from his omega. Thankfully, Dean isn't looking to thrust his cock anywhere... he's looking to swallow Castiel's.

That hard organ is enveloped by the heat of Dean's mouth, the hunter sliding it as far back as possible, and Cas groans at the feeling. It takes all he has not to fuck that hot cavern right there. There's a sensation of suction as Dean hollows his cheeks, the hunter bobbing along the length happily. His tongue runs along the underside. He pulls off to lick the tip, nipping the soft skin there before going back down on it. Then he swallows deep, working his throat muscles around the rigid girth. Cas moans and bucks his hips, nearly choking his mate as he shoves himself deeper.

Carefully, Dean pulls off his mate and lays back on the bed to kick off his boxers. The slick lubricant normally produced by betas and omegas is soaking through the material and getting increasingly uncomfortable. It only takes a second and a come-hither look for Cas to slide into him. After the amazing oral sex, he's in no shape to take it slow. Dean hangs on tight as he's thrust into fast and hard, the angel grunting quietly with the effort and the bed complaining with each drive forward.

Dean cries out when his prostate is hit, Cas angling to slam into it each time afterward. It's so good, the hunter can practically taste his orgasm. His breath is coming out in soft pants, his body hitting the mattress with each slam Cas gives him. One arm is wrapped around the nephilim's back, holding him up slightly, and the other is holding them both up against the mattress. They might as well be fucking against a wall. At the thought, Dean gasps it into Castiel's ear.

“I wanna... wanna fuck over there,” he says.

“Over where?”

“Against the wa... ah! That wall.”

The angel nods and pushes himself back, keeping his hold on Dean as he stands. The hunter locks his ankles around Castiel's waist, holding on tightly, and Cas heads for the wall. At the sight of concrete, however, he opts for the door instead. In the back of his mind, he can't help thinking they're about to learn exactly how well made this place is.

He rests Dean's back against the cool wood, placing his hands on either hip before continuing. As he thrusts his hips forward, he jerks Dean down onto him. The hunter cries out, babbling his usual nonsense while on Castiel's cock. His nails dig deep furrows into the angel's shoulders, his head tipping back against the door as he feels his orgasm building. Dean presses their foreheads together, kissing his mate deeply as he's claimed. With a jerk of his hips and a roll of his eyes, Dean's body tenses up and his fluids dirty their stomachs and chests. He squeezes tight to Castiel's cock, the angel forcing himself deep to unload all that pent up sexual frustration. The feeling of the warm fluids rushing into him has Dean moaning out filthily.

“Fuck,” he moans. “Oh my fucking... Cas, that's so... Mm... I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dean,” he sighs out.

He carries the hunter back to bed, grabbing his discarded shirt to wipe them both clean. Dean is asleep before Cas is finished cleaning them both. Though he's not tired and he doesn't intend to sleep, Cas climbs into bed beside his mate anyway and pulls him close. He'll get the egg back from 'Uncle Sammy' later. Right now, he just wants some alone time with his love.

In the library, Sam is cradling the egg carefully. The lights are playing along it colorfully, the glowing from within pulsing as though playing with him. It confuses him, he doesn't really know what to do with it. Dean likes to talk to it, but what can you say to an egg? Gabriel sits down beside him, glancing at the way the light pulses.

“Awe, it likes you,” he smiles.

“... It does?”

“Sure does.”

“How can you even tell?”

“The light in the middle. When it's awake and active, it'll glow really bright. When it's sleeping, the glow will dull. Right now it's pulsing, it's talking to you in a sense. It can sense your power, your big heart. It knows you're it's 'mommy's' sibling and it knows you're it's uncle. It's trying to bond with you.”

“... What do I do?”

“I don't know... talk to it, sing to it... read to it maybe? Everyone bonds in their own way, baby. Dean talks, Cas interacts with his Grace, I joke around and tell stories. Just do what feels right. That's how it'll know you. Mommy's the chatterbox, daddy's the strong and silent type...”

“Papa's the annoying one,” Sam chuckles.

“... Yeah, like that,” Gabriel smiles. “Just find your thing and go with it. Whatever you like to do, babe. Maybe the baby will grow to like it, too.”

Sam thinks about that and smiles. He gets up to find a book and sits back down, opening it up to a page on mythology. He begins to read the fascinating stories of the gods in Greece, Egypt, the ones revered in native american stories, and more. Gabriel listens for a little while, but since he's already met them all he's not eager to relive their glory days. He snaps up his gaming system and falls into the mindless zombifaction that comes with it. Ah, glorious numbness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in the house! With females in the bunker now, the cherub has a chance to study yet another form to take upon hatching. As they begin to adjust their family and daily lives to include the girls, they notice the cherub is becoming more active within the egg. Having two girls in the house, however, does little to dissuade the amorous trysts of the boys. Gabriel learns that first hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I apologize for my earlier summaries, apparently I spoiled the whole chapter with them. =( I tried to do better this time, but there really wasn't anything awesome to put in the summary... so that helped ;p Anyway, I wrote a couple more chapters for this fic, so you'll be getting those instead of 'Flawless' for now =) I hope you enjoy the update! XD

Charlie and Jo arrive the next afternoon, both women greeting Sam with hugs. They force him onto his knees to dole out kisses on his cheeks, though, and the sight has the trickster snickering. Cas and Gabriel know Charlie, but Jo is new and they're wary around her... as well as shocked. They weren't expecting the petite blonde armed to the teeth with blades. The first of the two to approach her is Gabriel, keeping Cas behind him as he studies the female. She sticks out a hand with a cocky smirk on her lips.

“Are you Castiel?” she wonders.

“No, that's Gabriel,” Charlie explains before he can answer. “He's Sammy's lover.”

“Ah. Then he's got nothing to worry about,” Jo waves off. “Sam'll kick his ass six ways from Sunday if he pisses him off enough. It's _Castiel_ I'm worried about... Dean is like a volatile mixture of explosive agents. You nudge him the wrong way and he'll blow up in your face. And _damn_ that boy can hold a grudge!”

“We're learning,” Gabriel chuckles.

He reaches over and grips Jo's hand firmly. He's surprised she has so much strength in those small hands, yet says nothing about it. Jo is a nephilim, it's only to be expected she be strong. The two girls look around for Dean, a little angry he's not out there to greet them, however Sam explains why. Dean is with his egg and is too scared to bring it out of the bunker, thinking a dark creature might see it and their safe place will be useless. At the mention of an egg, the girls are all a twitter.

They push past Gabriel and don't even spare Cas a second glance as they rush in, greetings and introductions forgotten. Shaking his head in exasperation, Sam leads the angels back into their new home. They find Dean snoozing on the leather couch in the library, a bassinet beside him with a colorful light shining from within it. The girls slow their run, jaws dropped in awe as they approach. Nephilim may have the ability to create life, but without grasping their Grace it's impossible to make an egg. Charlie and Jo have to have children as a human would. Although they have advanced healing abilities, that comes with the nephilim blessing. They've never touched their deeper powers, so can't accomplish what Dean has. Dean is the first nephilim to ever create life, so this is the first angel egg on earth in their race's existence.

“Oh my god,” Jo whispers. “It's so beautiful.”

“Can we hold it?” Charlie wonders excitedly.

“I'm not so sure about that,” Sam comments. “Dean's gotten extremely possessive of it. He barely lets Cas hold it.”

“He's gotten better.”

They all look to Cas, his footsteps soft on the floor as he steps up to the cradle. He lifts the egg from the cushion, allowing his Grace to reach past the shell and envelope his child. The cherub is awake and eager to study these two new souls. Carefully, he passes the egg into Charlie's hands. The weight surprises her, yet she keeps a tight hold. The light within shimmers and goes dull for only a moment, not the type of dull Sam's learned is for sleep... but one slightly brighter.

Cas keeps his Grace attached to the cherub, wondering what it's thinking. It likes Charlie, but her form confuses it. So far, all the baby has been around is males. Charlie and Jo are the first females it's encountered. When Sam looks to him for answers, the angel can only smile calmly back. He's letting the three observe and learn on their own. Dean stirs on the couch and Charlie looks to Castiel for direction, not wanting to anger the hunter by holding his egg. Green eyes glance their way and a grin spreads on his lips at the sight of his little sisters.

“Hey guys!” he states. “I see you met the new addition to the fold. What do you think?”

“... You made that?” Jo blurts out. “I mean, like... you seriously shaped that? _You_? The guy that's never been good at creating anything that didn't involve a mess?”

“Dude! Not cool! I'm awesome at creating shit,” Dean pouts. “I can cook and bake and your piece of shit car would be in the scrap yard if not for me!”

“Dean, the kitchen looked like you set off a culinary explosive and when you worked on my car there wasn't a single patch of visible skin,” she points out dryly. “You were all grease and oil, head to toe. Don't tell me that wasn't creativity with a godawful mess.”

He opens his mouth for a rebuttal, yet it falls short. Jo's right and he loathes to admit it aloud. Instead, Dean sticks his nose in the air and crosses his arms over his chest. The dramatic display gets a rise out the of the girls, the egg pulsing brightly with happiness at the sound. It knows laughter, it's a happy sound.

Charlie sits on the couch beside Dean, egg on her lap, and raises a brow curiously at the light display. It's very beautiful, however it seems strange to her. A hand strokes the hard shell of gemstone, Dean's face soothing to something more serene than she's ever seen on him, and the light shines brightly at the touch.

“Why does it do that?” she wonders. “What's that light for?”

“It's the cherub,” Gabriel answers. “It shows its emotions and such. It knows a lot more than you'd think for a little thing not even out of the shell.”

“And we get to teach it even more!” Charlie grins wide. “Come, my future LARPer! Let's rain terror down on a digital castle and enjoy the spoils of experience points and powerful loot!”

Before Dean can retrieve his egg, Charlie is rushing through the building to grab her laptop. Well there goes that egg. Sighing a bit downtrodden, Dean hangs his head and pouts. Jo raises a brow at that, as Dean Winchester does _not_ pout. His top no-nos are pouting, sulking, cuddling, chick flicks, and chick flick moments. Sam notes her suspicious gaze immediately, deciding to take her on a tour of the place. There's an excellent shooting range where she can practice her knife throwing. That should keep her busy for a while. Before all that, however, he needs to get them into a room downstairs.

Cas sits beside Dean, the library quiet aside from the shrill and overly dramatic screams from Gabriel's game. He's lounging on a chair at the table, feet kicked up on said table as he ignores the couple nearby. The younger angel isn't sure how to approach Dean's seeming depression. The bunker is always so quiet, the sounds of the girls chatting away distant upon the still air. As he gets ready to delve into Dean's complex mental workings, the other heaves a deep sigh.

“Cas...”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I think we're gonna have to have another baby.”

The angel's eyes go large at the comment, obviously not expecting such a thing, and he stammers in an attempt to grasp any sort of sentence in reply. Gabriel, though he seemed to be ignoring them, has a large grin plastered to his face now. Golden eyes ignoring the sound of his character dying a bloody death in order to focus on the hunter. Dean is too busy gazing upon his flabbergasted mate, the alpha trying so hard to say something that won't anger the other. He's all for more cherubs, but this first one has been so stressful already and it hasn't even hatched.

“Relax,” Dean chuckles in humor. “I just meant, now that the girls are here I won't get to see it as often. I want to be with my baby, but they'll do everything in their power to keep it away from me... until it starts crying or fussing.”

“You had me worried there for a second,” Cas murmurs. “Not that I don't want another cherub... I'm just not ready.”

“I am!” Gabriel cheers. “How about you let me bang Dean, just once, so I can have a cherub too! I don't even have to fuck him, just let me inseminate him!”

“Do I look like a fucking show dog!” Dean snaps.

“... You don't want me to answer that, Dean-o.”

Dean growls in irritation, standing up and heading for the garage. Whenever his temper gets the best of him, the hunter soothes it by working on his baby. With the large supply of old vehicles in the garage, he'll have a steady flow of work to keep him calm. Or he can just give Jo a crowbar on her bad days and tell her to have at it.

Around dinner, Sam finds Dean sleeping under a hot rod. His foot touches the long bench he lays on, carefully rolling it from beneath the machine. Hands resting on his chest and mouth slightly open, Dean grunts in his sleep at the movement. Jo and Charlie are in the kitchen cooking, neither very good at it and both wanting to help out the stressed new mommy, and the angels are roaming about listlessly. In the garage, there's the hum of florescent lights overhead. It sounds like a bug zapper awaiting prey, soothing to the ears. The drip of a coffee pot over by the office is soft and slow, long since finished with the single cup Dean made. The cup itself has gone cold, so he must've fallen asleep before it finished.

“Dean, man, come on,” Sam calls. “You can't just fall asleep beneath a car like that, you could crush yourself.”

“Mm... I'm tired.”

“I'll bet.”

The tone hints at Dean's romps with Cas, so the older hunter can't help sticking his tongue out at him. After struggling to get on his feet, a cramp in his left leg making it difficult, Sam helps Dean to the kitchen to eat. When they enter the room, the acrid smell of smoke nearly gags them. Dean backtracks quickly with his brother on his heels, the two waving their hands to disperse the cloud. They can hear the girls coughing within, arguing with one another through their fits.

“What the hell did you do?” Charlie gags.

“I didn't do anything! It was the fucking roast!”

“You put it in too long! Didn't you see the smoke before opening it?”

“... Wasn't that supposed to happen?”

“Oh my god! Did you dye your brain along with your hair or what?”

Charlie is laughing now as she tumbles from the kitchen, Jo not too far behind. She looks sheepish and mortified. Both of them appear as though an ingredient bomb went off between them, stuff smeared on their aprons and faces and even in their hair. Dean shakes his head at them, there really isn't much more to do than that.

“What the fuck happened?” Gabriel asks in shock.

“The girls just got themselves banned from the kitchen,” Sam laughs. “You want to help us out, babe? Please? I'm starving and I don't want to wait for Dean to make something edible.”

“No problem.”

With a snap of his fingers, the smoke is gone and the mess is cleared. On the table is a perfectly cooked roast, a bowl of mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and salad. In passing, Sam kisses Gabriel deep and pulls him toward the table. A look around the suddenly overly chatty room reveals that Cas isn't there... nor is Dean's egg. Quietly, he ignores his rumbling stomach and backs out of the room. No one notices, which doesn't bother him a bit. Though the food doesn't seem as though it'll last long, he's not going to eat without knowing the location of both his mate and their egg.

Cas is sitting in the nursery, rocking quietly in a white rocking chair with the egg on his lap. His blue eyes are closed and Dean can feel the warmth of his Grace filling the area. Dean stands in the doorway watching for a long moment, just soaking up the sight with a content sigh. Soft music plays from a small radio on a stand, nothing heavy or babyish... just a soft melody in a language Dean doesn't understand.

“Dean,” Cas comments without opening his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

“No, man, I was just looking for you,” he mumbles. “It's dinnertime and I didn't want to eat without knowing where you and the egg were.”

“We're fine, I assure you. Charlie and Jo are rather rambunctious, so we've been having quiet time. I don't want their exuberant personalities affecting the cherub... Gabriel's is quite enough, thank you.”

“Yeah, they are pretty high maintenance. Are you coming?”

“No, you go eat. I have no need to,” Cas smiles slightly. “When you're finished, I'm sure the cherub would love to spend time with you. Speaking of... where did you disappear to?”

“Uh... I feel asleep in the garage,” Dean answers a bit embarrassed.

He's not about to admit he fell asleep beneath a car, or Cas might not trust him to spend time alone anymore. He steps into the room, enjoying the wash of calming warmth that overtakes him, and kneels in front of his mate. Green eyes gaze up past his egg and toward Castiel's face, one hand rubbing the angel's thigh.

“You should go eat, Dean.”

“What's that music? I don't think I've ever heard it before.”

“Gabriel created the radio so it'll play Enochian music... I wanted the baby to learn the language of the angels,” Cas says quietly. “I hope you don't mind.”

“No, not at all... I think it's beautiful.”

“... I can teach you as well, if you'd like.”

Sam checks to make sure everyone is okay before bed. Jo and Charlie are having a movie marathon in Charlie's room, which will likely turn into a sleepover, and Cas is watching over Dean as he sleeps... the egg nestled safely within its cradle. With the others accounted for and safe, the taller male wonders where Gabriel got off to. It's not that he doesn't think the angel's capable of caring for himself... he just doesn't trust the chaotic trickster god. The last thing he needs is for Gabriel to get the itch and accidentally blow something up in his quest for the ultimate prank.

Upon entering his room, however, he finds the golden-eyed man snoozing on the bed. It's surprising enough to cause him hesitation, yet when he finally realizes they're now alone in his room... he shuts and locks his door quietly. As he wanders over to the bed, he slips out of his shirt and tosses it to the floor. His shoes are kicked off along the way, his socks pulled off without disturbing the bed, and then he unbuckles his pants to pull them down. Gabriel is asleep in his boxers and nothing more, laying on his stomach with his arms pillowing his head. When he feels Sam sitting on the bed to pull off his pants, a slight smirk touches his lips.

“Are you trying to sneak up on me, Sammich?” he wonders playfully.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?”

“I don't know... to get back at me for fucking you in the open while our brothers could've walked in on us at any second?”

“I believe the correct answer would be, to remind you that just because you're Loki doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“You're not wearing a shirt.”

“... How the hell do you know that? You didn't even open your eyes yet.”

“I am a mysterious and knowledgeable being, Samsquatch, I know all.”

He hears a snort of humor from the hunter, chuckling in answer to it, and then rolls onto his back to face his lover. Sam's body is muscular and fit, his six pack immediately turning on Gabriel's drool reflex, and each movement shows the angel the muscles sliding beneath his skin. Suddenly, he's quite hungry... and it's not for food. Left in only his boxers, pants lain on the end of the bed, Sam crawls between Gabriel's legs and lays on his stomach. The archangel, guessing where this is going, slides back to rest his back against the headboard and give Sam more room for his lengthy frame.

The lack of wings tells Gabriel the nephilim doesn't want to play hardball, giving him a spark of hope that this won't involve the brutal fight for dominance that accompanies a purely alpha bond. He likes that idea, humming to himself as the taller male strokes his sex. He helps Sam slide him out of his boxers, gasping when a hot mouth engulfs his erection. Gabriel's hands go straight for Sam's hair, kneading his head and tugging on long locks. The other sucks languidly on his arousal, one hand holding his hips down and the other stroking the angel's inner thigh. The trickster lifts his legs to hook the waistband of Sam's boxers on his toes, sliding them off his mate's delectable ass. When he gets them down as far as his height will allow, he snaps his fingers to get them off the rest of the way.  They land on the floor somewhere. Sam doesn't complain, humming around the mouthful of cock and sending sparks along the length to Gabriel's spine.

“Fuck,” the archangel hisses out. “Mm... damn you're good at this.”

Sam reaches for his pants, which thankfully didn't fall off the bed, and pulls out the tube of lube he had there... just in case Gabriel gets a bit too frisky to convince otherwise. As he sucks Gabriel off, he coats his fingers in the cool gel and reaches back to prepare himself. Gabriel opens one golden eye in time to see it. He sucks in a sharp breath and almost blows his load right down Sam's throat. The hunter quickly pinches off the orgasm before it can happen. He makes quick work of stretching himself, his mate watching slack-jawed the entire time.

“Your turn,” Sam murmurs as he slicks up Gabriel's dick.

“... It was... my turn, you didn't need to... do that...”

“Yeah, but you should've seen your face,” Sam grins cheekily. “So worth it.”

He spreads his legs to straddle Gabriel's and scoots up toward his stomach. When he's hovering over the angel's dick, he reaches behind him and positions it. The trickster's mouth drops open and his eyes roll back as Sam impales himself slowly. It's new for the nephilim, as he's never submitted so readily before, but he takes his time to seat himself on the other. Hands are gripping his hips tight, Sam's forehead resting on Gabriel's collarbone, and then the angel is balls deep in blissful nephilim heat. He wants nothing more than to roll them and make Sam his eternal bitch, but considering how nice the other is being when it comes to submission he'll refrain from the urge. If Sammy can submit willingly, Gabriel can allow him the lead... for now.

“You... r-remember what I said... ah... about taking too long?” Gabriel gasps out.

“You didn't... mm... didn't wanna cum a m-month from now,” Sam moans. “Don't worry... ah... hah... I'll make it worthwhile.”

“Oh, baby, you're _always_ worthwhile.”

It's said in a husky tone, slightly growled and completely lustful, that sends a shiver along Sam's spine. After a moment, he lifts himself up and drops back down with a filthy moan. He rides Gabriel's thick length wanton and salacious, his angel's hands squeezing and releasing his hips in his utter fascination with the sight. He can almost feel Gabriel's dick swell thicker with each penetration. On the archangel's part, a piece of his conscience is making plans to install a few dozen hidden cameras to tape his porn worthy mate. Obviously for later use and _not_ to distribute to the public... although... use a bit of mojo to change his looks and he'll be a fucking millionaire. Maybe he can manage to get Dean and Cas on tape, too!

“You should be... ah... hah... focused on me,” Sam points out. “What's... ah, fuck... what's got your attention?”

“You're beautiful,” Gabriel murmurs out.

Sam stills and blushes a moment, however that moment is gone with Gabriel thrusts harshly upward to strike his prostate. The hunter sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes go wide at the feeling, body falling lax. Gabriel takes the opportunity to take more control from the other. Though watching him ride his shafts is more than entertaining, he can't take many more thoughts of Sabriel pornography without cumming hard and leaving Sam out to dry.

He jerks Sam down onto him, thrusting up after planting his feet flat on the mattress. A mischievous grin overtakes his features at the thought of tying his mate down for hours of risque fun. Oh the things he can do to that perfect body. Finally, Sam shivers and his warm fluids release onto their stomachs with a whisper of Gabriel's name. The angel shoves himself deep, in the usual claiming manner, and fills his mate up with his juices. He moans out how much he loves his mate, thrusting shallowly to ride out his orgasm. Sam lays lazily on his mate's torso, one hand running through Gabriel's hair, and the angel pulls out languidly to roll Sam beside him. Oh, hell yeah. He's definitely jumping Sam later with a sex dungeon full of toys... he might just have to get him drunk first, though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on in the bunker and Dean is horribly aware of the vulnerable state of his egg. Though he can protect it from any evil... he just can't seem to protect it from two female nephilim. Although they're all happy in their new home, the life of a hunter is a restless one. Dean may be on leave, but Sam and the girls are feeling the itch. They can't stay much longer, they need to hunt. This causes conflict within Dean, as he doesn't want Sam out there on his own. A revelation by Gabriel, however, will have him wishing that itch wasn't ingrained within a hunter's instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Happy Easter to you all XD Sorry the update is late, I had some family issues starting at 9 this morning. My gma went to the hospital and I sort of forgot it was Easter, so when I was asked to go to my aunt's for dinner... I assumed I was being picked up to eat out and left my laptop behind T^T Anyway, here's your update! Enjoy! XD

Dean's egg is missing the next morning, which sends him into a panic attack that's bursting bulbs and tossing about books in the library. Lights are flickering, the coffee machine is spazzing out, there seems to be a light earthquake going on, and Dean's scream is echoing throughout the entire bunker. All eyes look to one another for answers, each noticing that one other person is missing aside from Dean.

“Charlie,” Sam sighs out in exasperation.

Charlie is in her room, so she heard the outburst in full force. She doesn't say anything, just lets her big brother freak out a bit... it's good for him to get it out once in a while. Nestled in a pile of pillows and blankets, not the best nest but still pretty good in her opinion, is the prismatic egg. The light within is pulsing with a bright light, one that Gabriel told her meant the cherub likes her. She pats the hard shell affectionately, chuckling to herself when Dean barrels out of his room and into the hall. She bets fifty bucks he didn't put on any clothes.

It takes a moment, as the hunter stops to survey each lived in room and the nursery, but soon he's heading her way. The redhead doesn't even move, eyes pinned to her 'World of Warcraft' game she's connected to the television for a bigger picture. When her door is thrown open and a frantic Dean looks in, she almost feels guilty... almost, but not quite.  It's seriously difficult to feel bad when the other is standing there in a pair of black boxers, completely unaware of his state of undress.

“Charlie!” he screams.

“Chill out, overlord mamma bear,” she scoffs. “Seriously, who in this bunker is gonna hurt your egg. An egg, I'm told, that can't be destroyed by anything short of God's hand.”

“That doesn't give you the right to steal it!”

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” she comments shaking her head. “This is a family and, like any other family, if you didn't want the baby passed around... you shouldn't have had it. Now shoo, we're bonding over dungeons and hot elven chicks. Go on, you can have it when the game is over.  And go put some damn clothes on, seriously, I don't wanna see all that male sexiness.  Cas might get jealous.”

Dean looks lost a moment, sputtering replies that never make it past his lips. Finally, he huffs in relent and storms off to find Cas... and get dressed. At least his mate will listen to him, because the rest of his 'family' sure as hell isn't going to. Charlie grins wide and turns to look at the egg, patting it once more before unpausing her game.

“Your mamma is a freaking spaz, little angel,” she states. “You better hope he chills before you get of age to put the moves on hotties, or you'll never get laid.”

In the library, Sam is curled up on a couch reading with Cas. Gabriel has snapped up a flat screen, a couple bean bag chairs, and another gaming system. He and Jo have been yelling at each other and the screen for about an hour now, both teaming up on 'Halo' and completely dominating the game. When Dean enters the room, they quickly pause their game and look his way. He looks completely put out.

The hunter walks over to Cas and flops down on the couch between Sam and him, the taller male moving his legs to make room. The angel has to hold his book with one hand so he can wrap the other around his mate, Dean eager to cuddle close and sulk against his side. It takes a long moment, the two gamers glancing to one another in confusion, and then Gabriel can't help but ask.

“So... what happened?”

“Charlie is an egg thief,” Dean mutters. “She stole my baby and won't give it back.”

“I'm sure she's not going to keep it, Dean,” Cas chuckles.

“She said if I didn't want the baby passed around, I shouldn't have had it,” the hunter spits out. “She's going to make my baby turn out just like me!”

“... Is that a bad thing?” Sam wonders.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Jo laughs. “Of _course_ that's a bad thing! If it's a girl, she'll be preggers before she's sixteen!”

Dean's face goes white and he groans pitifully against Castiel's shoulder. The angel isn't worried at all, he knows that Dean is a far better person than he gives himself credit for. Instead, he adopts his normal silent protector aura. He called Meg earlier that day while Dean was asleep, telling her all about their new home and growing family... once more neglecting to mention the egg. He doesn't know why, as Meg was the one that realized what was going on with Dean, but she never asks either.

About an hour later, Gabriel and Jo are taking a break to grab food and Charlie bounces up the stairs. The egg is dressed up like a knight complete with helmet, the gamer girl like a princess about to fuck somebody up. Dean's green pools go wide in shock, jaw dropping as his 'battle ready' egg is set in his lap.

“What the fuck did you do to my baby?” he gasps out.

“We got bored just playing the game, so we dressed up like the characters! It loves it,” she waves off. “Isn't that right, Neltharion.”

“Whoa, wait a minute. Neltharion?” Sam utters. “You can't call the egg Neltharion, Charlie.”

“And why not?”

“It's from 'World of Warcraft'! That's the villainous dragon that torched half the world!”

“Villains are badass!”

“But it's still a _villain_! You can't call a baby angel by a villain's name.”

Dean stares in bewilderment between the two. Their argument has drawn the attention of Gabriel and Jo, who're carrying out a couple platters of sandwiches and pop. Cas has finally dropped his book in curiosity as the argument heats up, but poor Dean... all he can manage is his 'I can't believe we're related' expression past the shock. Sam doesn't seem to notice, neither does Charlie. The egg on Dean's lap is shining brightly, obviously finding humor in the voices bickering outside its shell.

Gabriel sets the food on the table, sending Jo back for chips once he has the tray she's carrying. He would go himself, but this is just too good to pass up. Charlie is a passionate female and she really gets into arguments involving her fascinations in gaming and LARPing. At the moment, she looks ready to deck Sam. The hunter, on the other hand, seems as though he's about to pin the smaller female to the floor and sit on her until she agrees with him. Ah, he just loves sibling rivalries. Finally, Dean steps in.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he states with a hand to both their shoulders. “First off, the egg doesn't get a villainous nickname. End of story. Secondly... what the _hell_ , Sammy? Warcraft? Seriously? I don't even know you anymore, man! No wonder you couldn't get laid in college!”

“I did so get laid in college, you ass,” Sam huffs. “And just because I know a little bit about Warcraft...”

“Little bit? Fuck, Sammy, you just belted out the complete background and family tree of a fucking _dragon_! That's not a little bit, that's a _lotta_ bit!”

“... I got bored in college, okay? Some of my friends were into it and I got curious, there's nothing wrong with that!”

Dean throws his hands up in defeat, shaking his head at his little brother. It amazes him Sam can still surprise him with things he neglected to mention before. Carefully lifting his egg into his arms, Dean retreats to the nursery... grabbing some food on the way by. Castiel allows it, knowing there isn't anything to protect him from in this safe haven... except maybe the girls. They seem rather pushy and domineering if given the chance. Gabriel and Jo exchange a look and shrug, chowing down quickly before returning to their game.

About fifteen minutes later, Castiel finds himself in the nursery watching Dean. He's pulled a mass of blankets and pillows out of a closet Gabriel added, creating a nest in the back corner away from the door. At the moment, he's knocked out within the cushy nest. His body is curled around his egg as he sleeps soundly. From just a glance, he can tell the cherub is asleep as well and takes up his seat on the rocking chair to watch over them both. The thought of being a parent is a scary one, one he's had to dwell upon in order to let it soak in. Now that he can see his mate, so happy curled around the product of their love, he can't imagine why he was ever afraid.

Though the bunker is safe and Dean has cooled immensely, Sam is jittery. It's easy enough to see as his leg bounces excitedly and his hand runs through his hair. He's not even seeing the words in his book now, mind roaming far too much to focus. It's beginning to worry Gabriel, as he knows exactly what the hunter's problem is... he's a hunter. A hunter that isn't hunting. Even Charlie and Jo have started to get restless, the angel finding that only Dean has been given downtime in order to care for and bond with his egg.

“Why don't you guys look for a job?” he suggests. “Dean is safe here and Cas and I won't let anything happen to him. You three obviously need a 'hunting' fix. Just go on a hunt, soothe your nerves.”

“I can't leave Dean,” Sam frowns. “We hunt together, we always have.”

“Dean's been put on pregnancy leave by pops,” Gabriel shrugs. “He isn't feeling the restlessness you are, Sammich. You can't wait for him to want to hunt, you have to go. Take the girls with you.”

“I work best with Dean,” he argues. “No offense to them, but... when a nephilim creates a team, they never hunt without them. Dean and I work.”

“... So... suggest that he get away for a little bit,” Charlie shrugs. “The egg can stay with Cas, right? I mean... he's the baby daddy, isn't he?”

With a short nod, Sam sighs and pulls out his laptop. Maybe if they stick with jobs closer to the bunker, they'll be okay. Charlie and Jo can go further out, neither really eager about staying in the bunker forever. Having a family is awesome and coming home to one is even better, but they're still born for a nomadic life. When Dean is better, Sam has no doubt they'll be taking week long hunts again. For right now, though, he has to take what he can find.

Dean is talking to the egg when his brother enters the nursery. He had come down to tell him dinner was ready, Gabriel having taken charge of the kitchen after the girls' disaster, but also to discuss a job he found about two days out. It was the closest he could find. Cas is in the rocking chair, the soft creaking of the chair filling the room and almost matching the background music on the radio.

“Dean?” Sam states quietly.

“Hey, Sammy!” Dean grins. “What are you doing down here?”

“It's dinnertime, I've come to get you so you can eat.”

“Awesome, I'm starving!”

He turns to regard Cas, yet the angel doesn't seem in the mood to move. A glance shared between them and Dean slowly carries their egg toward the angel. Cas cradles it in his arms, the gentle motion of the rocking chair lulling the baby into a calmed stated. Dean lays a kiss on the egg and another on his mate's lips before retreating from the room. He walks beside his brother, the taller male awfully silent.

“What's wrong?” the older hunter wonders.

“I'm getting restless,” Sam admits with a sigh. “I need to go out on a hunt, Dean. Jo and Charlie have teamed up as well, they're leaving tomorrow for a troubled town two states over. They'll be gone for a week or two.”

“What about you?”

“... I wanted to check out a rumor on demon activity about two days away. Come with me, Dean. It'll be good for you to get back out there. Cas can watch the egg, Gabriel isn't going anywhere, and this place is impenetrable. You don't have to worry.”

“... I'll think about it, Sam,” he promises.

In all honesty, Dean misses hunting something horrible. He knows, however, that as soon as that cherub is hatched he'll be back out there doing his job. This is a rare moment, the time he gets to spend with his mate without needing to run out and kill something. He doesn't want his skills getting rusty, but he wants to stay with his family. Then there's the matter of Sam out there on his own. There's no way in Heaven or Hell he'd allow that. If Sam needs to hunt, Dean will likely head out there with him.

Dinner is a quiet affair and when it's over, there's a fight over who gets to bond with the egg. Gabriel suggests Dean choose, considering it's his baby and all. Dean let's Sam and Gabriel bond with the unhatched cherub for now. Charlie already got a chance this morning and Jo doesn't seem like she really knows what to do with it. He doesn't mind her sitting with it, but he'd rather it not learn interesting nicknames meant to demean and embarrass him. Plus, he's not too fond of his baby hatching with a love of blades and a knowledge of how to torture a man in fifty ways.

Sam sits with Gabriel in the library, the taller male reading to the egg while Gabriel makes a few interjections. Though Sam knows the books on mythology, the archangel has actually met the majority of the gods and goddesses. Apparently, even _they_ have mortifying tales not written in the books. The younger Winchester promised Dean he'd place the egg in the bassinet in his brother's room before bed, so he can hang on to it as long as he'd like. With the multitude of stories his mate is belting out, it just might be a little longer than he expected.

Downstairs, within the confines of his room, Dean moans softly at the feeling of cool sheets against his back. Cas is over him, inside him, and repeatedly penetrating with slow and deep thrusts. With each movement in, the hunter's body slides along the sheets. One hand is on Castiel's shoulder, the other pressed against his chest, and those half-lidded green eyes gaze upon his mate with adoration. It's an expression Dean's never been capable of before mating with Cas. The angel groans low and husky at the sight, pushing his girth back into the nephilim beneath him. Their wings aren't revealed at the moment, the two happy to spend time coupling in a more loving manner than angelic claiming.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean breathes out. “Mm... so good... hah... ah... ah, fuck! F-faster, Cas... h-harder... please... I need...”

“Mm, so gorgeous,” Cas smiles softly. “I'm so lucky you're mine.”

“Me, too.”

His thrusts get faster, hips snapping into Dean harshly, and the hunter moans loudly as his prostate is assaulted. The hands on Cas drop, one digging into Dean's hair and the other sliding down his muscled torso to grip his erection. Cas grips both his wrists gently, lifting them above his head and holding them there. A whine erupts unbidden from Dean's lips, eyes with blown pupils begging his mate through a glance. Long legs wrap around the angel's waist, lifting himself up to meet Castiel's thrusts, and Cas slams into his mate eagerly. He's close and he can feel that Dean is as well. His thrusts become erratic, his cock pummeling the hunter beneath him as he fucks them both to the edge of that blissful drop. God it's so glorious.

“C-Cas... ah... ah! Fuck... hah... oh, C... ah, fuck... oh... oh, god yes,” Dean murmurs out. “H-harder... fuck me harder... mm... yes... yes... Yes! Fuck, yes! Cas!”

Dean's back arches and his eyes shut tight, legs tightening around the angel's waist as he jerks. Warm liquids gush from the tip of his straining erection, painting their stomachs in cum, and Dean moans out Castiel's name salaciously. The pressure surrounding his cock is unbearable, the blue-eyed man forcing his cock within his mate. If only he could bury himself deeper than his length allows. He sees stars as his release fills Dean up, his hips still thrusting shallowly as he milks his orgasm. When it's passed, he slides his flaccid dick from Dean and rolls onto his back. The hunter pulls himself over to lay his head on Castiel's chest, listening to his hammering heartbeat. He leans up to press their lips together, tasting the salt of sweat upon his mate.

“Mm,” Cas hums. “I love having sex with you.”

“And you're a difficult partner to beat,” Dean smirks playfully. “You blow my mind every time.”

“I try.”

“... Hey, Cas?” the hunter questions warily. “I... I think I'm gonna go on a hunt with Sam.”

The angel is quiet for a long while, allowing the comment time to soak past the orgasmic bliss that's clouded his mind. At first, he's not sure he heard right. After thinking it over, however, he realizes that he most definitely heard Dean correctly. A frown tugs at the corner of his lips, beautiful blue pools glancing sidelong toward his mate. Dean's expression is one of hesitance and uncertainty. He wants to protect his brother, knows his egg will be safe with Cas, but he's afraid his mate won't approve of his decision.

“Why do you wish to leave, Dean?”

“Well... I can't let Sammy hunt alone,” he starts. “We're a team. When nephilim team up, they never hunt without their partner. Sam is feeling the itch, he has no choice but to answer the call, but I... I have that choice now. I want to stay here, I really do, but Sam needs someone to watch his back.”

“... What's the case?”

“A rumor of demonic activity.”

“No. I don't want you around any demons after your encounter with Abbadon, she'll be looking for the both of you. Please ask Sam to locate another job.”

“People need our help.”

“It's just a rumor, Dean. There could very well be nothing going on there, but I'd rather not take that chance,” Castiel explains patiently. “I'm not trying to be mean, I honestly don't feel comfortable with the thought of Abbadon finding you two so quickly. Not only do you know the location of a building she's been trying for years to get into, but she may have felt the energy from our egg while I held it outside that house. If she did, she'll know you two are bartering items and she'll try to trade you both for the egg. Please don't place me in that position if you can help it.”

The hunter seriously didn't even think about that. Though he wants to help the people that may be in trouble, he can honestly see where Cas is coming with that logic. Had the demon knight felt that energy, it wouldn't have been a long shot to assume either Sam or Dean created it. Since Dean is the only omega in the group of four she saw upon opening the door, it's not difficult to figure out the egg is his. He doesn't want her to try capturing them, especially not Sammy, so he'll have to tell Sam to locate another job. If it's too far, they can always have Gabriel drop them off. With that in mind, he snuggles closer to his mate and close his eyes.

Dean wakes in the middle of the night, the soft glow of his egg far too bright to sleep through. Cas doesn't seem to have a problem, the angel lying on his stomach with Dean curled against his side, so he can only imagine he had been stroking his back where his wing bones connect. Carefully, the hunter slides from his bed and wanders over to the cradle. The cherub is awake within the egg, fitful and irritated for some reason.

“What's the matter, little baby?” Dean wonders curiously. “This is the first time you haven't slept through the night. Did you have a bad dream? Can unhatched cherubs even _have_ dreams? Don't worry, if you can't sleep I'll stay up with you.”

“Dean?” Cas mumbles tiredly. “Love, why are you up?”

“The baby is awake,” he offers. “The light woke me up. Go back to sleep, hon, I got this.”

“Something must be wrong if the baby isn't sleeping all night,” the angel frowns. “We should ask Gabriel about it.”

“Cas, babe, it's one in the morning. I don't want to bother him. I'm just gonna go get something to drink and snack on, okay? We'll be fine. Maybe I'll look up another job that doesn't involve demons while I'm up.”

Upstairs in the kitchen, Dean is surprised to see Gabriel lounging at the table. He's eating a bowl of ice cream, glancing up at Dean before snapping his fingers for a second. The trickster always enjoys company when he eats anyway. The hunter sits beside him with a grateful smile.

“Something wrong?” Gabriel asks.

“The cherub woke up and that woke me,” Dean says with a shrug. “No biggie.”

“Dean, if the cherub is no longer sleeping through the night, that means it's getting close to hatching,” the archangel explains with a content smile. “Soon it won't sleep at all, the shell will begin to dull into rock, and finally it'll shatter. You're well on your way to holding you very first newborn cherub!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the revelation known to all of the family, the urge to hunt now seems nothing more than a hindrance. Sam is feeling all the guiltier, yet Dean is determined to go with him. To shorten the travel time, Gabriel plays chauffer. He begins to learn the dynamic within their small family, surprised where everyone seems to fall into it. Leaving the girls with a couple guardians (by threat of their lives should something happen), he takes the boys to their hunt. Sam realizes there may have been a reason beta/omega nephilim are given down time after creating an egg, his worry for Dean's health growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. I apologize for not updating yesterday. I actually started proof-reading to do so, but had to go home. My gma (grandmother. I shortened it for texting and thought it sounded neat) was hospitalized on Easter and I was up visiting her. She's back home now, so don't worry. It was pneumonia and diabetes. Everything is cool now. Here's your update, anyway. For those interested in how my dolls are going, I just finished Flame Princess from 'Adventure Time' XD She's so cute ;p Anyhow, enjoy the update XD

Sam wakes around seven in the morning, finding Dean curled up on the couch as he watches Gabriel play 'Halo'. He's quiet and the egg nestled in his lap is glowing brightly with the company. Dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, Sam is nowhere near ready to leave. He stretches, catching Gabriel eating up the sight of him, and then sits beside his brother. The taller Winchester pats the egg affectionately.

“Morning,” he comments. “What are you doing up so early?”

“The baby couldn't sleep anymore,” Dean murmurs quietly. “Sam, about that job... Cas doesn't think we should be around demons so soon after Abbadon... and I agree. I looked up another hunt while I was awake through the night. It's a vampire hunt and it's a little further away, but Gabriel said he can drop us off and pick us up when we're done.”

“I don't know, Dean...”

“Please, Sam? I want to go with you, but Abbadon could've felt the energy from my egg. If she did, Cas said she would try to capture us and use us as a bartering item. I promised him I wouldn't put him in that position and I'm asking you not to put me in the same.”

It takes a long moment, but eventually Sam relents. They'll go on a vampire hunt if only to soothe his brother's nerves. In all honesty, Sam will take _any_ hunt as long as it means getting out and working. He went for the rumors because they're closer, he hadn't thought about Gabriel transporting them. When he goes to stand up, Dean sets a hand on his thigh to keep him there. Though he doesn't explain why, Sam stays as his brother silently requests.

A few minutes later, Castiel enters the room with two excited females. The girls have their duffel bags packed, both ready to head out on a hunt. When they see the other three vegging in the library, they can't help but still a moment and watch. Something about Gabriel and Dean is off... they're far more serous than usual. The archangel isn't yelling at his game and Dean is so quiet, it unnerves them.

“Whoa... who died?” Jo wonders.

“No one died,” Dean comments. “I just... have something to tell you guys. I wanted to wait until you were all here.”

“And..?” Charlie questions warily.

“... The egg is getting closer to hatching,” he announces. “Gabriel said the cherub will continue to sleep less at night and eventually won't sleep at all. When that happens the shell will turn from gemstone to rock and it'll hatch.”

“Oh my god, how exciting!” the girls squeal in unison.

Sam's eyes are large at the news, guilt quickly filling him. He's trying to pull his brother on a hunt and Dean's egg is about to hatch. What happens if it hatches and he's not there to see? Gabriel seems to catch on to what his mate is thinking, quickly assuring the others that the egg still has a while to go. With the joyous moment so near, however, the three hunters suddenly find they don't want to heed their instincts. Gabriel offers to fly the girls to their destination as well. With groans of relent, they agree and the archangel pauses his game.

Gabriel arrives in Utah with his two passengers in seconds. The town is old and a bit rundown, but seems happy enough. As he gets ready to leave, an energy signature sets him on edge. There are angels in this town. Though mating season has passed by, he's wary of leaving the girls alone here. He wishes Sam and Dean chose to go with them. He grips their shoulders, golden eyes scanning the area. When they finally pass over two men in the shadows of an alley, he gently pushes the girls behind him and beckons them closer. He recognizes them as Braithos and Eae. Both are given the task of thwarting demons, so this certainly doesn't look promising. One vessel is taller, lean with a head of black dreads, and Gabriel can make out a Jamaican descent. The other is shorter and built like a wrestler, blonde hair cropped short and eyes a stunning brown.

“Brothers,” Gabriel comments warily. “On the hunt for demons within this town?”

“Gabriel! What a pleasant surprise. We were sent here to investigate a band of demons claiming to work for Abbadon,” Braithos answers in a thick accent. “Michael didn't say you would be dropping by to help, though.”

“I'm dropping off a couple friends,” he remarks. “Two nephilim. I expect them to survive this hunt, boys. Don't piss me off, got it? These two are part of my family now, I won't tolerate them getting hurt when two angels are standing aside watching.”

“Understood, brother,” Eae murmurs out cautiously.

Gabriel has one hell of a reputation, for being both ruthless when angered and talented in making good on a grudge. His personality leaves little room to make a mistake after being warned and neither angel wants to get on his bad side. They'd rather take Michael's sudden burst of wrath than Gabriel's elongated life of misery. The girls step up and introduce themselves, noting how scared the angels are of the trickster with them. Gold eyes are hard as steel and cold as ice, pinning the two within his sights mercilessly.

“Gabriel, there are rumors about the Winchester boys in Heaven,” Braithos comments bravely. “It's being said that you own one of them... and that Michael's child has created his first life. Would you happen to be the proud father?”

“... I see no credit in rumors,” the archangel nearly growls out. “Neither do I care for what happens to a nephilim I'm not mated to. You both would be wise to think the same.”

“Castiel is the father, isn't he?” Eae frowns in disappointment. “What a waste of good breeding. I can only hope the cherub isn't cursed like his father.”

“Speak ill of my child again and you won't get the chance to do it a third time,” the archangel snarls in fury. “I'll yank out your tongue before running you through!”

The two are quick to backtrack, faces pale and hands up in a placating manner. The girls' jaws drop at the aggression from their usually jovial friend. They're used to Dean's outbursts, but they've never seen Gabriel look so pissed before. Obviously he has some serious power, as the angels are nearly shitting themselves at the frigid look he gives them. After a long moment of intimidating glowering, the trickster turns back to the girls with an affectionate smile.

“Here's the address to the hotel I booked you,” he offers. “When you're finished with the hunt, just pray to me and I'll be here to pick you up. If you need anything, absolutely anything, just call me.”

“Got it!” Charlie grins.

“Do you two have enough money? Do you want me to give you a card?”

“Hell yeah we do!” Jo grins excitedly. “Is there a limit?”

“... Maybe I should just give you some extra cash,” the archangel murmurs warily. “Here. There should be a couple hundred, that should be enough. No spending sprees. We can do that when we shop for the cherub. Okay? Got everything?”

“Yeah, yeah, we're set daddy dearest,” Charlie waves off. “Now get going, we want to start girl time. We promise to behave, no risque activities, and if we throw a party we won't invite any boys.”

Gabriel laughs at that, ruffling the redhead's locks fondly. He likes Charlie, she's a good kid. That thought alone makes him realize he really is acting like the group dad. He can't help that, though, he's used to raising Cas and the nephilim aren't very old compared to him. With a kiss to each of their foreheads, the trickster vanishes.

Dean is sleeping on the couch when he appears in the bunker, golden eyes widening at the sight. Sam is nowhere to be seen and Cas is likely in the nursery with the egg, but they rarely leave Dean on his own. The hunter shifts in his sleep and grumbles, tucking his hands beneath his head as he curls up. Before he has the chance to wake him, however, Sam wanders upstairs with two bags.

“Hey, babe,” Gabriel smiles widely. “What's up with Dean?”

“Not sure,” he shrugs. “I'm sure he'll be fine after a restful nap, though. I already packed our bags, so he doesn't have to do anything. I'll just wake him up to say goodbye to Cas and the cherub.”

Gabriel watches his mate rouse Dean, the cranky hunter swatting halfheartedly at his brother before finally sitting up. Slowly, the older Winchester drags himself out of the library to talk to Cas. The minute he leaves, the archangel grabs Sam's ass with a firm squeeze. The hunter smirks over his shoulder, setting down his bags to hold his mate.

“I'm gonna miss my Sammich.”

“That is the stupidest nickname you've come up with yet.”

“Hey, I can't help that you're so delectable,” Gabriel chuckles with a kiss for his lover. “You know... word in Heaven has finally pinpointed who your mate is. They're not happy that Cas is Dean's. You need to keep a good eye on your brother, Sam... I don't want him getting caught by another alpha angel. I honestly don't think Heaven will be able to stand up to the chaos Cas will bring it.”

“Cas?” Sam asks in surprise. “Are you sure? He just... doesn't seem all that threatening. In fact, he's sort of... I don't know... bookish, maybe? Passive aggressive?”

“Fuck, you don't judge an angel by their vessel, Sammy,” Gabriel snorts in humor. “Cas may seem docile enough, but he doesn't really have a reason not to be. I keep threats well away from him. He's _my_ kid, though, you have to remember. If someone were to take away Dean... well... that's one _seriously_ pissed off warrior angel you do _not_ want to poke.”

Absently, the taller male nods. His brows are dipped in thought, wondering just how bad things could get if something like that were to happen. Cas never shows much power, in fact he barely uses any, but Gabriel is a powerhouse for such a small vessel. The hunter honestly wouldn't be surprised if Cas had archangel level abilities depending on how good a teacher Gabriel was... and how avid a student Cas was. He wanders away from his mate, searching for Dean downstairs. When he finds the other, he's cuddled into Cas with their egg between them. They're both resting in the nest Dean made before.

All he has to do is see Sam, and then the hunter is reluctantly pulling himself away from his lover. With a final goodbye, Dean drags himself out of the nursery and back toward the library. Sam is feeling his gut twist all the more. Planning the trip was hard when he learned the egg was so close to hatching, but actually watching his brother force himself to leave... that's just heartbreaking. As they get closer to the archangel awaiting them, he grips Dean's shoulder and brings him to a sudden stop. Curious green orbs turn toward his taller brother.

“What's wrong?” he wonders.

“Dean... I can go on this hunt alone,” Sam finally states. “You don't have to leave if you really don't want to. I don't want you to worry about them while you're gone, it's not healthy. Besides, technically you're supposed to be on 'leave'. You don't have to do this.”

“Don't be stupid, Sammy,” the older Winchester waves off. “You're my brother, I _want_ to watch your back. I'll either be out there with you and worrying about them, or be here with them and worrying about you. What's the difference?”

“You won't be in danger here.”

“We're better as a team, Sam. We watch each other's backs, that's the way it's always been. Without me there, you'll likely be blindsided,” Dean sighs in exasperation. “Let's not forget I'm talking with experience. I've tired to hunt without you when you fell ill, remember? I nearly died... I don't want to risk that with you. Okay?”

The taller male already knows the conversation is at its end, Dean doesn't even need to turn away. It's in his eyes, firm and serious, as he gazes upon his brother searchingly. This is an argument he can't win, so Sam simply nods and turns to enter the library. Dean is right behind him. They find Gabriel back on his gaming system. Sam makes a mental note to start limiting his access that thing, especially if he wants to get laid frequently... which he really does.

The minute they reach him, Gabriel picks up the bags and tosses them over. The boys are heading toward Missouri, right there on the border, but the drive will be too long for Dean. It'll be difficult to stay away from his egg an entire day as it is, so they'll be going by 'Angel Express'. Gabriel grips their shoulders firmly, the three gone in a flash. The minute they land in the small rural town, Dean is already hyperventilating.

“Whoa, man, are you okay?” Sam frowns.

“I just... my egg isn't here... I don't have it... and Cas... Cas is gone...”

“It's just a mild panic attack,” Gabriel states as he rubs soothing circles on Dean's back. “It'll pass. This is a typical thing for new moms that wander away from their nest. I wasn't sure if nephilim went through it as well, since they're pre-programmed to a nomadic life, but now I know!”

“He won't do this the whole time, will he?”

“No, Samsquatch, not at all. His body got used to being the submissive, so he relied heavily upon Cas and us,” the archangel explains. “Right now, our moody omega has to find that nice balance again. It'll take him a few minutes, an hour tops, and then he'll readjust his mental state. He'll be fine. Just watch him until he gets there, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Here's a credit card,” Gabriel offers as he passes it to Sam. “I was gonna leave it with the girls, but that just seemed like I was asking for trouble... especially when Charlie is one of those girls. She just seems the type to splurge all daddy's money at the comic book store.”

Sam takes the gold card with a raised brow in question, the archangel shaking his head in answer. Though the hunter would love to hear what brought that comment up, Gabriel isn't ready to break the news that he's essentially adopted two girls and Dean. Though Sam is pretty awesome, he doubts the hunter is eager to learn he gets to play step-mommy to his own brother. Humans are strange like that.

“Don't even ask,” he waves off. “I'll tell you when you get back. Right now, worry about him. Is there anything else you need, babe?”

“No, we've got this. Thanks for the help, Gabe.”

“No problem, Sammich! Just pray to me when you're ready to come home and I'll drop by to get you. Should you need anything, call either me or Cas. We'll be happy to help out in any way we can. I'll see you when you two finish up, okay?”

Sam nods and kisses his mate, a tight hug passed between them before they pull away. Gabriel vanishes and Sam turns to locate Dean. The other nephilim is sitting on the curb, leaning over as though trying to prevent himself from fainting. He sits beside him and rubs his back. This is going to be a long hunt if Dean can't pull himself together. The other breathes deep and calming breathes, burying his fingers in his brown locks as he tugs on them gently. This is a new experience for Dean, he's never had a panic attack before. He's always been the calm older brother, taking care of his younger sibling and dealing with problems as they come. Shit happens and no one knows that better than the Winchesters.

It takes him a long moment, but soon he's breathing easier. His heart rate has come down from the clouds and his mind is more serene. The hunter feels as though his 'pregnancy' never happened. As much as he hates to admit it, it's a nice feeling to be back to normal. He knows he's an omega, can feel the urge to submit if only a bit, but he's also aware of the capability to dominate now resting in the forefront of his mind. He had thought it was gone forever.

“You okay now?” Sam wonders.

“Hell yeah,” the other smirks cockily. “Let's gank us a vamp! And if it sparkles, I call dibs!”

Sam sighs in relief, a large grin taking over his lips. It's nice to have his brother back. As much as Dean can be a pain in the ass, Sam didn't really know how much he missed him until that moment. Although he didn't act much different after mating with Cas, the egg pushed a whole new side of him to the surface... and Sam didn't like it. He's not used to his brother completely melting down, cooing to an egg and whining... okay, maybe he's used to the whining... but the rest of his submissive tendencies were less than enjoyable.

He pulls Dean to his feet and they head into town on foot. There's a small motel right inside town, which they stop at to rent a room. It's nothing spectacular, just a dingy little place lit by dying bulbs with half the sign inoperable. Some of the plant life is dead, even those in the pots, and the fence up front is falling apart. When they enter their room, a musty and dank smell smacks them in the face. Like an old storage area or a room that hardly sees fresh air. Dean and Sam immediately open windows to air it out.

The room is done in greens and browns, sparsely furnished and probably scarcely cleaned. There's trash in the wastebasket, the tub is yellowed with age, and soap scum clings to the sliding glass shower door. At least the beds seem relatively clean, the blankets stretched over the mattresses nicely. Dean eyes the surface warily, reaching out a hand and pressing down carefully. It's springy and soft. After a moment, he deems it fit enough and flops down on it.

“We seriously need to start upping our living arrangements on jobs,” Sam mutters as he eyes the wastebasket. “I'm fairly certain there's like a month's worth of used condoms in there.”

“Gross,” Dean mutters with a disgusted face. “Too bad every place we go doesn't have a five star hotel. It would definitely make a nomadic life easier.”

“With angels as mates, maybe we can put in a request to the big guy,” the taller male jokes.

Dean chuckles at that, sitting up and motioning for Sam to hand him the laptop. Their first plan of action is to get down a game plan, just as it's always been, and to do that they need to talk the case over. He browses the web, locating the article he had read. Once it's pulled up, Sam plops down beside him and they both read it over.

The victim was a healthy young man in his late twenties, enjoyed bars and biking. Not the motorcycle type either. He was training for a marathon just a week prior, however always made time to meet his friends for a drink. According to the timeline of events, he had just finished working out when he went to the bar. His friends said he didn't drink much and they let him go home alone. The next afternoon, his body was found drained in the forest... a block or two away from his home. Why he was roaming the forest behind his house at night no one can say, but the hunters are betting it has to do with an amorous affair.

The first step is getting information from the cops. Both dress in their black suits, FBI badges tucked within their inner pockets, and head to the department. It's not too small a town, but they work out enough that the walk causes little stress to their bodies. Dean complains, but then he always complains about a good workout that doesn't involve killing something. When they arrive at the station, they're met by the sheriff. Sam had called ahead while Dean got dressed to make sure their visit is brisk.

“Agents Collin and Hendrick?” she wonders.

“Yes,” Sam smiles as he shakes the woman's hand. “You must be Rebecca Storming, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Wish it were under better circumstances,” she sighs. “You wanted to see the body, I take it? I already have all the files ready for you.”

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

She nods, large green eyes taking in both boys with a hint of interest. She tucks a strand of long rust colored locks behind one ear, beckoning them to follow her. Dean doesn't miss the slight sway of her hips, a smirk breaking out on his face as he elbows Sam. The other saw, he's just trying like hell to ignore it. He belongs to Gabriel and the archangel doesn't seem like the type to take jealousy gracefully.

Rebecca leads them into the morgue, greeting a man named 'Carl' upon entry. He's the attending mortician, dressed in scrubs and just starting an autopsy from a new victim. Dean lingers by the newest corpse, curious on what might've done them in, and Sam is taken to the last one. The man is healthy enough, probably could've put up quite the fight considering they're human, but something just seems off about it all. He and Dean have done enough of these to do one in their sleep, so he gets straight to it. As Dean helps out the mortician, who's overjoyed to get a bit of assistance that actually knows what they're doing, Sam makes a few discoveries of his own. First off, the guy was into some kinky shit. Secondly, he drank more than his friends stated according to the chart. Last, there was no way he didn't know his attacker.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on for the nephlim and the boys feel things are falling into place well. They trade information over food, as per usual, and Sam is pleased to know he can still shock his older brother after all these years. As they continue with their business, the angels back at the bunker are feeling the loss. Boredom is taking over and Cas realizes just how much he hates their new home. Gabriel takes this as an opportunity for father-son bonding time. While the boys are going about their own business, the girls are getting ready to take out their own targets. Unfortunately, conversation with the angels reveals a piece of information that has their hearts skipping a beat in fear. They have no choice but to call Gabriel and inform him immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I have been waiting for what seems forever to post this chapter. It's been eating away at me. And it's all because of a phone conversation I wrote into it! XD I laugh every time I read it ;p Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I seem to ^^; I'd also like to comment that the nickname 'Sammich' was one I read in another fic, I love it so much XD There are so many possibilities. I think it was written by PaperSkin, but I'm not sure. I just don't want them to think I'm stealing from them. I'm so sorry if you do. If you'd rather I not use it, please message me and I'll stop. Anyway... On to the fic XD

The station is quiet as the two leave, Sam's features twisted in contemplation. Dean is at his side, as per usual, and he seems a bit thoughtful as well. Neither say anything right away. The files are tucked beneath Sam's arm as they head to a nearby diner. For some reason, Dean always gets hungry after going to a morgue. Sam thinks its because he feels sympathy for the bodies, so he has to eat the last meal they didn't get the chance to. It only helps his theory that the older male seems to eat more depending on how many bodies are there.

The second they sit down, Dean has the menu in his hands. When the slim waitress, definitely dressed for the men if the short skirt and low cut shirt are anything to go by, sashays over to their table with a grin. When she asks for their drink orders, she makes sure to lean down enough for them to see her breasts... which practically pop out of her shirt. Dean's just waiting for a wardrobe malfunction. Not so much because he wants to see her large assets, but because he wants to see the mortification on her face the moment she realizes it's not the best idea to dress like a hooker for a waitress's job.

“What'll you have to drink, boys?” she wonders with a terrible attempt at a seductive purr.

“I'll have a coke,” Dean smirks.

“Just water with lemon.”

She nods and turns away, managing to flick back the raven locks in a messy bun atop her head. Dean hears her snap her gum, four inch heels clicking upon the tiled floor almost mockingly. As soon as she's out of earshot, Dean turns on his brother with a frown. In all the time he's been with his brother, he can count on one hand how many times he's ordered junk. Well... fast food on the road is the exception, of course. Then again, he usually orders salads from there as well.

“Dude, we're blessed nephilim,” he whispers harshly. “We'll _never_ get fat, we'll never grow old, and we're not likely to get sick anymore. It's our god-given right to gorge ourselves on junk food. Why the hell do you _never_ order something besides rabbit food and water?”

“I like to take care of myself, Dean. You should try it sometime,” he points out. “It might temper your mood.”

“You're lucky there's only a butter knife on the table, or I'd be happy to show you a fucking tempered mood,” the older Winchester growls out.

“Case and point.”

“Oh shut up.”

After the other falls silent, Sam can't help the cocky smirk that passes over his face. When their waitress, Jenna, returns they give their orders. Sam gets a garden salad and a bowl of fruit, Dean a large bacon cheeseburger and fries. They eat in silence, Dean feeling the blue eyes of their waitress on his back. He's praying he doesn't have to go to the bathroom anytime soon, or he knows those eyes will be pinned to his ass... maybe alongside a hand.

Sam doesn't seem as aware of the attention, although he's always been a master at playing oblivious to interested people. He munches on his salad, skimming through the files on the table by his plate. The pictures of the corpse and crime scene are tucked beneath the reports. There's no reason to kill his appetite. They'll have to divulge what they've learned sometime, so he sighs and looks up to his brother. Dean is just swallowing a mouthful of burger when he notes the attention.

“Did that other body fall into our area of business?” Sam wonders quietly.

“No, thankfully,” he sighs out. “A gunshot wound to the head. They're thinking it was a robbery gone wrong or something. What about the guy we came here for? Learn anything?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam remarks. “A lot. The guy was strong and fit, he should've been able to fend off his attacker... but there were no defensive wounds. I found bruises on his body that would match up to bondage marks, getting tied down and choked, the guy was a freak. And he had ejaculated not long before getting killed.”

“Death by sex?” Dean wonders with wide eyes.

“No, man, death _during_ sex.”

“Cold. So... woman?”

“Not even close,” Sam smirks.

The hunter's eyes go wide in surprise, the french fry falling from his open mouth, and Sam can only chuckle. It isn't often they come across a hunt like this, but each time it puts the older Winchester on edge... especially since he had a tendency to fuck around with any chick that looked hot enough before mating to Cas. Thankfully, he's in the clear this time. Whereas his sex drive probably only increased with this new mating bond, he just can't find interest in anyone but his alpha. They quietly finish their lunch, both thinking over what their next move should be.

Back in the bunker, Gabriel is bored out of his mind. Cas finds him sitting upside down on the couch, controller in hand as he plays 'Mario'. It's not one of his favorite games, but it keeps him busy. At the sight of Cas, egg cradled in his arms, the archangel perks up considerably. He doesn't bother sitting upright, but grins at his charge widely. Cas sits on the couch beside him.

“Will it be this way every time they go on a hunt?” Cas sighs in boredom. “At least in our other home I had things to keep me occupied. I miss my students, Gabriel, and I miss Meg and her misfits.”

“We can't visit until the egg is hatched,” Gabriel points out. “Right now it's completely helpless, but once it's hatched the baby will have a defense mechanism to protect it. After that, you can carry them around wherever you'd like.”

“But...”

“Cas, think about Dean for a minute. If he comes back and finds out you took the egg from the shelter of the bunker, he'll never let you touch it again. He'll refuse to go on anymore hunts, because he'll feel he can't trust you.”

“What am I supposed to do while he's gone?” the younger angel whines.

“Play a game with me! I never did get you addicted to video games. Come on, grab a controller and we'll play 'Halo', okay? It's a war game, you're a warrior, you should do fine.”

Fine is not the word for Castiel's performance. He's a downright genius. By the end of their game, Cas has broken nearly every record Gabriel's set for himself. He wasn't killed once, took out more soldiers than his brother, and could've completed the missions on his own. Gabriel frowns as he glances at his adopted child, the other's brow furrowed in concentration. Obviously, this isn't much of a challenge for the younger male, so the archangel changes the challenge level from easy to difficult. They start a new game and Castiel's eyes harden at the sight of battle. Gabriel will have to make sure he never plays this game around the hunters, or they'll probably be scared of him. If it's one thing the trickster has learned to appreciate, it's the fact Cas is a born and bred warrior.

He raised the other with a soft hand, spoiled him, and through all that Cas still retained the hardened heart of a warrior angel. A good amount of his success comes from the fact he doesn't look like much, just like Gabriel, and is often underestimated. A larger portion is the fact his mind works faster and more complex than others, setting a battlefield in his head and going through all the possibilities in an instant. His Father outdid himself when he created Castiel. The younger angel could possibly give Michael a run for his money should he manage to get over his fear of the other. Gabriel will definitely work harder on that, especially now that he has a mate to look after. Michael will want to visit his 'grandchild' often and Cas needs to be able to look him in the eye without trembling.

“You're really good at this,” Gabriel frowns. “I've died three times already and you're still on your first man.”

“One life is all I have,” Cas points out. “Even in a game, one should strive to keep that one life existing. Don't you think?”

“... It _is_ a game, you know that right?”

“I'm aware. I just see no reason to play a game of war without the desire to win.”

“Spoken like a true warrior,” Gabriel laughs. “I suppose I could put in a little more effort. Just keep in mind, those other players are human and they won't want to play with someone they can't seem to kill.”

“Then they should train more.”

The cocky tone and accompanying smirk are new on the younger angel, something Gabriel finds he likes. In his opinion, it makes Cas look more like his own flesh and blood. Besides, the younger male wears the expression well. Just as they're really getting into the game, the two silently communicating the battle-plan, Castiel's phone goes off in his back pocket. He pauses the game, pulling it from his pants curiously. Gabriel has a phone, but since mating with Sam he rarely keeps it on him.

“Hello?” the blue-eyed man answers.

“Cas! You tell that fucking lousy mate of mine to go get his damn phone _this_ _instant_ , or he's sleeping on the couch for three _fucking_ months when I get back!” Sam hollers furiously.

“Uh... it's for you,” Cas says quickly as he pushes the phone to Gabriel like he's been burned.

“Gabriel here!” the archangel chirps happily. “No problem too big, no entrance too small... but you knew that, didn't you, my luscious Sammich.”

“Oh my... fucking hell... I'm gonna hurl!” Dean gags on the other end of the line. “Holy fuck, Sammy, take the phone! I have to disinfect it later... and my ear... and my fucking _brain_! What the hell is _wrong_ with your lunatic mate? That was so wrong... oh fuck... oh, here it comes... goodbye scrumptious burger... son of a bitch...”

“Run, Dean!” Sam shouts with the phone held away from him. “Please make it the bathroom, I don't want to have to pay for a cleaner!”

Cas and Gabriel send a wide-eyed glance at one another, both with their lips slightly parted in shock. The archangel was definitely _not_ planning on Dean's eagerness to talk to his mate; the hunter had grabbed the phone after Sam's bitch-fit. He expected to hear his mate's husky tones, not Gabriel's highly inappropriate flirting with Sam. The two can hear gagging in the background, obviously Dean throwing up as promised, and Sam groaning in disgust.

“What the fuck did you say?” Sam snaps. “He's in there puking up his guts!”

“Uh... I thought he was you,” Gabriel chuckles sheepishly. “Sorry, babe.”

“Oh my god, Gabriel, what did you say?”

“Best not repeat it, you'll only get it stuck in his head worse. What did you need, sweet precious Samsquatch?”

“... We were calling to check on you guys,” he comments tersely. “How are Cas and the egg? Any changes in the shell? Is it still sleeping through the night?”

“Everything's fine, Sammy. We're just bored out of our minds,” he scoffs. “I even have Cas playing 'Halo' with me... he's actually really good. Like 'expert mode can suck it' good.”

He and Sam talk a little longer, Cas minding the egg sitting in the bassinet beside him. It's shining brightly, happiness drifting from the shell like fog from a machine. It makes his heart swell to feel that joy from his child. As he listens to Gabriel chat with his mate, he picks up the egg and rocks it carefully. After a long while, Gabriel gives out an irritated groan and promises to go retrieve his phone. He also comments on why Sam couldn't just pray to him instead of calling, which earns him yet another tongue lashing. When it's over, he hands the phone to Cas with a pout.

“Dean?” Cas checks.

“Cas! Baby, I miss you! Punch your fucking dad for me, he's damaged my poor fragile psyche for all eternity!” Dean demands in a sudden mood swing. “How are you? How's the egg?”

“The egg is fine, love,” he assures. “It's sitting here with us while we play 'Halo'. Apparently, I'm very good at war games. I'm sure Gabriel had no doubt, considering he trained me. How's your hunt going?”

“Not bad,” the hunter answers softly. “We might be done in a day or two, and then we can come home. I can't wait to see you, Cas. I miss you guys so much... even that ass-hat you call your pops.”

“We miss you guys, too.”

They talk a little longer, and then Dean reluctantly hangs up the phone. The hunters need sleep if they're going to get up early tomorrow, the two hoping to track down their target. Sam watches as Dean lays down in the bed furthest from the door, snuggling into the blankets and resting his head on the pillow. Once he's positive Dean is resting, Sam climbs into the other bed and gets comfortable. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh, slowly slipping into slumber.

The night is Jo's specialty. She loves to skulk within the shadows and take out her targets with a well aimed blade. Charlie, on the other hand, is more bookish when the hunt isn't on a computer. She deals with the information, which Jo is horribly lax at. She's not organized enough for research. Though Charlie seems messy and disorganized, there's a system within it that helps her get things done quickly. Besides, she's a kickass hacker and everything she needs is at her fingertips.

Her skills impress even the two angels Gabriel ordered to guard them, their eyes wide as her fingers fly across a keyboard easily. In no time she's hacked into a security camera to record a conversation between demons. On another computer, she's recording the empty halls and such of an office building. They may need to break in and it'll be easier for them to kill the demons if the 'eyes' are blind to their activities.

“Didn't Sam and Dean mention an 'Abbadon'?” Jo wonders from the bed when the name pops up within the conversation.

“Yeah, I think they did,” the redhead nods. “That was the Knight of Hell searching for our safe haven. I think Dean mentioned she might've felt the energy from his egg. I don't think she's here, though, just her lackeys.”

“They are enough to cause a large amount of trouble for us,” Braithos mutters. “Which is why we were sent to put an end to them.”

“What are the demons up to that would cause worry to the angels?” Jo inquires as she plays with one of her knives. “I mean, that's why you have hunters, right? So you don't have to dirty your own hands?”

“Abbadon has sent out a net of demons,” Eae comments quietly. “She felt the energy from Dean's new egg... it's powerful. She wants it for herself, to taint the cherub and raise it into a Fallen as powerful as Lucifer. She's also eager to get a hold of Sam, there has never been a nephilim blessed by Lucifer before and she wants to pull him down to lead the demons.”

The girls gasp and turn their attention to the angels in the room. They weren't aware of Sam's lineage, still not able to see it past the loving and serene exterior. It probably slipped their minds with everything that's been going on, however if that's what's fueling Abbadon's quest... they really need to talk to the guys. They exchange a worried glance. Jo will be taking Braithos with her to gank the three demons in the office, leaving Charlie to hijack the security system and Eae to guard her. This will leave the redhead time to call the angels they left at the bunker. She pulls up the original feed on one laptop, rerouting the taped feed from the other, and gives Jo two thumbs up.

Jo places a communication device in one ear, trusting Charlie to lead her through the office without being seen. The gamer sees it as a video game, Jo her avatar, and cracks her knuckles eagerly before gluing her eyes to the screen. As she waits for Jo to signal her need, Charlie prays to Gabriel for a little sit down.

"Gabriel, my adopted daddy, who art most likely glued to a video game within the bunker," she grins. "I think I need to talk to you, like, _seriously_ bad.  I'm not talking 'I just scratched daddy's new ride' bad, but more 'my boyfriend dumped me and left me stranded three states over' bad.  So, if you could find it in you to spare a little attention for your youngest, that would be super awesome."

She peeks her eye open and waits a moment.  After a couple minutes, the redhead huffs and wonders if the angel will even bother after that lame prayer.  Her worries are erased, however, with the soft rustle of wings.  Eae gasps sharply and stumbles back when the archangel appears within the room.

“Someone better be dying,” he gripes. “Cassy and I just reached a hell of a level.”

“Sorry,” Charlie says placating. “I have news for you that you might like to know.”

“Shoot, baby girl.”

“Well, our wonderful guards alerted us to the fact Abbadon has a net of demons out there searching for Sam and Dean. Dean for his mega powerful egg and Sam... for his Lucifer blessed abilities. She wants to force him to fall so she can lord over his powers and he can lead the demons in Lucifer's stead.”

“... Thanks, Charlie, I appreciate the heads-up,” Gabriel murmurs after a moment of heavy silence. “Call me if you two need anything more... I'm gonna check on the boys.”

“No problem, daddy-o! You keep the kids safe, hear me?”

He chuckles and ruffles her hair, the other hearing the signal from Jo and immersing herself back into the hunt. With a venomous glare at Eae, who could've told him all this before he left that morning, he snaps his fingers to vanish. The angel left behind breaths a long sigh of relief, making a mental note to grovel for forgiveness when his superior returns to pick up his fledgelings.

Gabriel appears in the Winchesters' hotel room, golden eyes glowing in the pitch as he gazes upon the boys. Dean is curled up in the middle of his bed, too used to curling around his egg to fight the urge, and Sam is on his stomach as he stretches out on his mattress. One hand runs along Sam's bare back, the other foregoing blankets at the loss of air conditioning. A window is cracked open and the room is sufficiently warded against all evils they could think of, so Gabriel isn't too worried about them getting jumped during the night. The only threat to them would be a human thief or something, but who's stupid enough to mess with a six foot four male built like his Sammich?

“Mm... Gabe?” Sam murmurs sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

“You're dreaming, babe.”

“No, I'm fairly certain I haven't had a single dream about you that didn't involve you molesting me,” the hunter frowns as he wakes further. “Whether desired or not. What are you doing here?”

“... Just checking up on you two,” he sighs. “How's Dean's mood?”

“Evened out,” Sam comments suspiciously. “Is that all you're here for? Because I'm getting a mixture of thoughts here. On one hand, I'm suspicious that you're losing faith in my abilities as a hunter. On the other, I have this extremely powerful sense that you're hiding something big from me. But you wouldn't do that, would you? Not when I hold the key to your wonderfully active sex life.”

“... You're evil,” the trickster hisses in feigned horror. “If you must know... Dean's egg isn't the only target Abbadon is searching for. You're on her list as well. She could feel you were blessed by Lucifer and wants to cause you to fall. The only way I can think of for that to happen is by mating with you. She'll try to take you and raise the cherub to be one of the Fallen.”

Sam's mouth drops open, stun clearly written on his features. He glances over at Dean to make certain he's still asleep. This isn't something he wants his brother to hear, especially not with his protective 'motherly' nature in full swing. Once it's clear Dean is dead to the world, Sam turns back to his mate.

The room is suddenly way too quiet, the thump of his heartbeat loud in his ears, and the taller male can feel a spark of fear beginning to ignite. He pushes it aside quickly, his hunter's instincts demanding the heart of a warrior against the face of evil. Gabriel can sense it, the silence heavy upon his own shoulders as well. He kneels on the floor between Sam's legs, the other sitting on the edge of the bed now, and wraps his arms around his lover's waist. As his head rests against Sam's stomach, the blue-eyed male runs his hand through the trickster's brown hair.

“I won't let her take you from me,” Gabriel whispers reassuringly. “I would take on the whole of Hell on my own to get you back.”

“I know, baby,” Sam says fondly. “That's what I'm afraid of.”

“... Then don't get caught,” the archangel smirks, though it's forced. “My mate, my alpha, should be strong enough to kick her ass before succumbing to her strength.”

“And _my_ alpha, should be smart enough to catch her before she reaches me,” Sam teases. “But I'm sure you'll do just fine, Gabe. I have the utmost faith in your devious mind, no one can out trick the trickster. Not even a Knight of Hell.”

He kisses the shorter male, having to pull him up to meet him, and Gabriel allows the show of dominance. Sam isn't arrogant enough to believe he'd ever dominate the archangel unless the other was willing to allow it, which is one of the reasons Gabriel loves him so much. They hear Dean mumble in his sleep, stretching out before stilling on his back with his limbs spread eagle, and that ruins their moment. Though he wants nothing more than to take his turn driving into his mate, Sam reluctantly pushes Gabriel away from him. The archangel rapidly stretches his senses over the town, searching for a demonic threat. Upon finding none, he says good-bye to his mate and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao XD I just love that conversation XD Tell me what you guys thought, okay? I'm gone for now, I'll try and update again tomorrow. Not sure which fic will be updated, I forgot what chapter I'm writing ^^; Anyhow, have a wonderful day XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have beat the boys when completing their hunts, so Gabriel is tasked with picking them up. With the girls eager to spend time with the egg, Dean and Sam are still in the midst of their own hunt. They meet with their victim's friend, learning from their conversation the likeliest murderer. After tracking them down, however, they're beginning to find that everything isn't as it seems.

Gabriel is roused nice and early with a prayer from Charlie, the mouthy little redhead quickly becoming one of his favorite fledgelings. He checks on Cas before leaving, finding the other snoozing in the nest Dean made in the nursery. The egg is happily glowing against his stomach as his black wings shield it. He'll be back before the younger male wakes, so he doesn't bother telling him where he's going. Last night he spoke with Sam about Abbadon's plans, and then repeated them to Castiel upon returning to the bunker. Any enjoyment 'Halo' gave the young angel was lost upon the news, replaced by a fury that gave Gabriel a little peek into what Heaven might look like should they managed to take Dean or the egg... and successfully named Cas the avatar to beat for any sort of title.

It was a bloody and gory experience, the archangel thankful it was all in the graphics and not in real life. After he had spent his frustrations and wrath upon the avatars in the game, Gabriel soothed him further by grooming his wings. The scent of the shorter hunter is thick within the nest, so he figured it would only help things further should he let Cas rest there. He's glad it worked.

Once he's positive his charge isn't going to be waking, Gabriel disappears from the hallway. The town Jo and Charlie are hunting in is quick to surround him, four pairs of eyes gazing upon the archangel with varying expressions. Two are fearful and two are annoyed. Jo is the first to speak up.

“What the hell took you so long?” she snaps with hands on her hips. “We've been waiting fifteen minutes here!”

“I had to check on Cas,” he shrugs. “He was less than happy about the news... 'Halo' turned into a battlefield I never thought I'd see after the Spartans retired. Man I hope Heaven isn't dumb enough to piss off Cassy, blood will rain from the skies!”

“... Cas?” Jo wonders in shock. “Yeah right. He's so placid and calm all the time, like Sam on pot.”

“... Sam on pot?” Charlie questions.

“Dean got curious once,” the blonde shrugs off. “Sam walked in when the smoke was still hanging in the air and got fucked up. We didn't do it again.”

Gabriel has to really think about that one, imagining his precious mate high as a kite, and snickers after the image sinks in. He opens his arms to his girls, the two quickly coming in for a hug. The minute they grip him around his waist and his arms gather them close, they're gone along with their things. Once more the angels breath a sigh of relief. They've narrowly evades Gabriel's wrath... as far as they know. He'll wait a while and let them stress out, their guards slowly dropping, before he hits them hard.

Back at the bunker, the girls head straight to the nursery. They're eager to spend more time with the little egg they know is getting closer to hatching. They find the angel still curled up in the nest, stopping on a dime at the sight of pitch black wings. It's rare to see an angel's wings, but it's even rarer for the plumage to be such a dark and foreboding color. Though they've never seen angel wings before, it's common knowledge among nephilim and angel alike. Standing within the doorway, so quiet they nearly forget to breathe, they can see starlight shimmering within the feathers wrapped around Cas and his egg. It's a breathtaking sight. Carefully, Charlie backs up and pulls Jo with her. They'll let him finish sleeping before stealing the egg.

Sam and Dean are still investigating the murder on a town set near the eastern border of Kansas. The vampire is male, they know that for certain, and likely targets both genders with the intent of getting off before their meal. No other bodies have shown up, which means there's likely only one and they're old enough to control their hunger. As they walk through the town, the taller hunter is jumpy and nervous. His eyes dart all over the place, constantly suspicious of those around his omega brother. It doesn't escape Dean's notice, the other growing increasingly skittish at the thought of a threat. Finally, he just can't take it anymore.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean hisses out. “I know I'm a little rusty, but I've never had trouble pinpointing a threat before! Did I miss something? Am I really as out of practice as I thought? Talk to me, Sammy!”

“... I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, Dean,” the other sighs out in relent. “But Abbadon felt the energy of your egg at that house. She's sent out demons to locate either it or us. Gabriel visited last night to tell me. He said there aren't any demons in this town yet, but I've been so spooked about it... I guess I just didn't think you would notice.”

“Sam, the egg is safe,” the older Winchester states calmly. “We're hunters, blessed nephilim, nothing can hurt us. You know... all the power of an angel, none of the weakness? We're kickass, man! If Abbadon finds us, we'll just gank her. If her minions try and catch us, we'll fuck them up, too. See? Problem solved! Now let's find that vamp so we can go home.”

Sam gazes upon his optimistic brother for a moment, Dean already back on track as he walks away. The shorter of them is _never_ the optimistic one... _ever_. On occasions such as this, he'll take up the title if only to soothe his familial alpha's nerves. It won't last, though. He'll find something to worry or complain about. The younger is glad for the push in the positive direction, though. It reminds him that he's not the only one protecting his omega brother, not anymore. Now they have a family, a _powerful_ family with pull in Heaven and on Earth... and in Gabriel's case, Asgard as well.

The two head for the bar the victim visited before his death, hoping to catch up to his friends and question them. Although it was likely the victim hid his kinky sex life, there's always that one friend that can tell you absolutely everything about anything. That's what they're hoping to locate.

The bar is smokey and loud despite it being noon, the tables filled with patrons eating their lunch and downing alcohol. Dean coughs when he walks into a cloud of cigarette smoke, waving a hand before his face as a disgusted expression passes over his features. Bars are normally their home away from hotel, but even this one is a bit excessive for their tastes. Sam keeps the other close, catching lustful looks from some of the women... and lecherous ones from a few men. It isn't an unusual occurrence, men finding interest in the two, but it always pisses him off when it happens. He sighs and watches the shorter male slide onto a stool at the bar, hands clasped on the counter in front of him. The bartender, a slim man with sandy hair in shaggy locks and pale green eyes, grins wide as he wanders over.

“Can I help you two?” he asks.

“We're investigating the death of James Miller,” Sam offers with a slight frown. “We were told by the police that he was last seen in this bar, perhaps you can recall the friends he was with?”

“It would help out a lot,” Dean adds with a sultry smile.

“... Yeah, yeah I remember them,” the bartender blushes. “They sit at the same table every time they come here. Right over there, in the corner. If you need anymore help, I'd be happy to give you my number.”

“That would be awesome, man, but I don't think my husband would appreciate another man's number in my pocket. He's the jealous type. Thanks anyway.”

Dean drums his hands atop the counter before sliding off the stool. Sam smirks in humor as the bartender's hopeful face falls, his brother ignoring it as he heads for the table. When he finds that Sam isn't with him, he reaches back and pulls him along. Although he does fine on his own, he'd much rather Sam be there in case his temper goes off. He's not known for his subtle interrogation tactics, after all. And every now and then there's that one person that just can't help but make things difficult. Dean's been known to beat the shit out of them at the drop of a dime. It's just better for all those involved should Sam be there to mediate.

As they approach the table, they garner the attention of the four men sitting there. A couple have a woman on their lap, one pair wearing wedding bands. Sam prays they behave and those two are married to each other, or Dean will likely go out of his way to alert their significant others to their cheating spouses. It's happened before. The shorter hunter pulls up a chair and straddles it, arms resting on the chair back casually, and Sam stands at his side. If there's gonna be trouble, he wants to be ready for a fight.

“Afternoon,” he greets. “I'm Agent Collin and this is my partner, Agent Hendrick. We've been sent from the bureau to investigate the death of James Miller. We're told you're his friends? Would you mind answering a few questions for us?”

“Not at all,” a soft spoken male comments. “Anything to help catch this killer.”

“Killer?” Dean frowns. “I don't remember the sheriff saying anything about releasing the fact it may have been a murder.”

“They didn't, but... I just know it was. There's no way it wasn't, James was too healthy. And he was always so careful, there were very few people he trusted enough to allow that close.”

“Let me guess, you're the best friend that knows all the dirty little secrets?” the green-eyed hunter wonders with a smirk. “There's always one. We've been looking for you, man, what's your name?”

“Evan Blake,” he offers. “And yes, I knew James better than anyone.”

Sam beckons he follow them, offering to buy him a drink for his trouble. As Sam goes up to get the drink, Dean seats himself at an empty table in a back corner. It's secluded enough and they can have a bit of privacy to talk things over, which is really all they need. As the bartender passes over the beer, Sam thanks him and drops in a bit of holy water... just in case this guy is the vamp trying to lead them astray.

Evan is quiet as Sam passes him the drink, the taller male seating himself beside Dean and across from the other man. They wait quietly as Evan takes a sip of his drink, the holy water doing nothing to him. With a sigh of relief, the two hunters relax enough to enjoy the atmosphere around them. Sam is the one that starts the questioning, as he did the autopsy... and Dean would likely be stuck on the whole 'kinky sex life' topic.

“Was he seeing anyone?” Sam wonders after a long Q&A session.

“... There was this one guy,” Evan sighs after a moment. “But... I don't know how serious it was. I mean, he was serious about James... I'm just not sure James was all that into them... he's known for sleeping around. From what I heard, it was more of a quick hook-up on repeat.”

“Do you know a name? A description?”

“... I don't know... I just... Are they in trouble?”

“It's an extremely high possibility that they're involved with James's murder... or at least have more information,” Dean explains. “From the condition of the body, we're positive James was either in the middle of or just finishing with a 'meeting'. This mystery lover may have passed the killer and not even known it.”

“... His name is Kevin Blaine, he lives just down the street from here. I wouldn't bother with him, though. The cops have already tried to question him and he didn't know anything.”

“Don't worry, I'm sure he'll remember something that can help,” Sam offers. “Sometimes it just takes a little while. We'll make sure the person that killed your friend is brought to justice, I assure you. Come on, partner, let's go find Kevin Blaine.”

Before Dean can protest, eyes already on a huge platter of onion rings passing by their table, Sam grabs his upper arm and pulls him toward the door. He can hear a disappointed groan from the other, overjoyed it isn't a whine or whimper, and then the two are consumed by the noon air. Its not too hot, but not chilly either, and they find that it's far more enjoyable now that they've found a bit of direction. Dean sends the bar a longing look before walking away.

On the short walk to Kevin Blaine's place, Sam nearly throttles his older brother. He remembers _why_ he was used to Dean's whining... as he didn't stop until they almost reached their destination! The minute the house gets into view, he smacks the back of his brother's head pointedly and the shorter male quiets. It's all business once more and Sam's beginning to suspect the whining and complaints are just for something to fill the silence. That's going to be nipped in the bud now that Dean's back to normal, he'll make certain of that... even if he has to promise Gabriel a month of playing dominant just to kill Dean's voice for a week or two.

“What are you thinking about?” Dean questions curiously.

“... What price I'd have to pay to get a favor from Gabriel,” Sam murmurs. “I'm debating whether it'll be worth the trouble or not.”

“Trouble is that asshole's middle name,” the other snorts. “You're better off killing whoever you want to punish, dude, because he'll most definitely make you wish you did.”

The taller Winchester can't help but snicker at that. There's no way in hell Dean would offer up such advice if he knew _he_ were the target of Sam's ire. He let's the conversation drop there, however, as they catch movement from the window. They're walking up the drive now, too close for the other to take off, and Dean breaks into a light jog to reach the door faster. The knock sounds empty and echoic, unnatural and almost eerie considering the reason they're there, and Sam has to suppress the shiver that wants to dance along his spine. Should Dean catch on to it, he'll feel more vulnerable within his familial alpha's presence. That would only spell disaster, as Sam's learned quickly after reaching nesting age.

After a short moment of quiet, the front door opens a bit and they're met with shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes. The male before them is in his late twenties, his skin taking on a strange pallor that makes it seem as though he hasn't seen the sun in forever, and his figure is lithely muscled like a swimmer. He seems shy and quiet, eying Dean curiously before wilting in the face of Sam. Sam is so much taller than him, who's barely eye level with the shorter brother.

“Can I help you?” he wonders in a light husky tone.

“Did we wake you?” Sam wonders.

“No, I was just napping. I woke a few minutes before you got here. What can I do for you?”

“Kevin Blaine?” Dean asks, back in his FBI role.

“Yes, that's me. What is this about?”

“We're investigating the death of James Miller,” Sam explains patiently. “We've been told you were his lover, one that met with him the very night he died if the autopsy is anything to go by. We thought perhaps you would've passed the killer or saw something suspicious on your way home? Any information you could give us would be greatly appreciated.”

There's a moment of pause, and then he gives a short nod before opening the door further. The two hunters enter without hesitation, not even flinching when the door shuts and the lock clicks. They're engulfed in the dark of the house, not a single light turned on and heavy shades blocking out the sunlight fighting for entrance through the windows. The nest of a vampire, but one they're ninety percent certain doesn't know what they're dealing with.

“So... hunters on my doorstep. What a treat.”

“Son of bitch!” Dean spits out. “Fucking ten percent!”

The vampire raises a brow curiously at the outburst, however only Sam seems to understand it. He nods his head in sympathy, already turned to face their 'captor'. Kevin shakes off the comment quickly, returning to his predatory state of before. It's casual and curious, not really looking for trouble and not about to pass it up should the boys start something.

Although he doesn't seem ready to attack, Sam refuses to let his guard down when Dean is right beside him. Carefully, he inches forward so a portion of his own body is shielding the omega. Their target smirks at that. It's the only indication he needs to affirm his theory of before. He had thought Dean was a submissive, however wasn't positive. The other puts off a strangely dominant air.

“A beta, huh? Nice. Beautiful and strong, probably a minx in the sack... I might like him.”

“You might like my mate's foot up your ass, too,” Dean scoffs. “Trust me, he's not one you want to piss off.”

“Look, we weren't lying, okay?” Sam bites out to stop the argument quickly. “We really are investigating James's death and we really were told you were the last to see him. We didn't come here to do anything more than get to the bottom of this. If you didn't kill him, we're not about to kill you. Okay? We only hunt those that harm humans, if you're not guilty of that you're free to go about your life until you do. Right now, however, we're worried about the vampire that _is_ harming humans. Will you help us, or stand in our way?”

Kevin seems taken aback by that, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hips languidly. He seems to be deep in thought, yet his position is harmless. After a long while, he sighs heavily and walks toward them. Sam immediately pushes Dean behind him. If the vampire attacks at the last second, he'll be the one it deals with... not Dean. Kevin doesn't attack, though, just walks past them and into the living room. He turns on a dim lamp, giving them a little light to move by, and takes a seat in an armchair.

Carefully, Sam and Dean enter the room and seat themselves on a couch. The taller male is closer to the vampire than his brother, ever the watchful alpha. Kevin doesn't seem to mind, brushing his long black hair out of his face before resting his forearms on his knees. He pins them with brown eyes, dark and deep like black water, and smirks a bit.

“You two are radiating a light I've never seen in an hunter before,” he points out conversationally. “It sort of hurts my eyes, so I'm sure you'll excuse me if they wander every now and then.”

“Of course,” Sam nods. “That's the first time we've been told about such a light...”

“It's centered around a mark... likely one of mating. I'm sort of a scholar in the area of the supernatural and their traditions,” he smiles easily. “From the intensity of said light, I'd be hard pressed not to say you were mated to angels... but that would be ridiculous. Angels don't bother with humans, they're arrogant bastards.”

“Must be talking about Michael,” Dean snickers.

Sam can't help the smirk that touches his lips, yet it doesn't last long. The realization that this vampire was capable of pinpointing the species of their mates is uncanny. It's simply not natural for creatures aside from demons and angels to see that deep into a soul. Obviously, his unease is clear upon his features. Kevin smiles and sits back, proud of himself for having such a rare ability.

“It sort of runs in the family,” he shrugs. “My great-great-grandmother was a psychic, so all her descendants have some sort of ability. Mine is to see the soul, or auras of said soul. I was born a vampire, you see. It's a painstaking ritual and usually ends up sacrificing an undead life... but my mother said it was worth it. Can't really say. I decided not to go through such a thing for my own offspring... I hate kids. So, you wanted to know about James.”

“Yes, please.”

“What can I say, the guy was a freak. And that's something coming from a vamp, let me tell you. I enjoyed the play, I loved the bondage and rough sex, but in the end... I wasn't enough to satisfy his curiosity and libido,” the vampire scoffs out bitterly. “I told him I was a vampire, told him everything, because I was in love with him. Can you believe that? A vampire, a child of the night, falling for a petty human.”

“Can't help what the heart wants, man,” Dean says sympathetically. “Even a blackened, slightly dead one.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Kevin smirks in humor. “Anyway, he wanted to meet others like me. I warned him that not many vampires controlled their hunger, that most of them preferred the taste of fresh human blood to the blood bags I get from work... he didn't care. He didn't listen. God I wish he would've listened.”

“He met other vampires?” Sam questions.

“Yeah, there's a nest around the outskirts of town,” the vampire waves off. “There usually is. They feed off the derelicts and hookers in the red-light district. James got hooked. He got off on it, the dominant and submissive role-play. I liked it to a point, but... I couldn't hurt him. Especially when I loved the guy. I met him that night, we argued. I knew he had been seeing people behind my back... vampires. I told him I wasn't comfortable with it, begged him to stop. He told me it was over and demanded I leave before his new toy got there. He actually called them a _toy_ , can you believe it? A _human_ calling a _vampire_ that! Had the vamp heard that comment, there's no doubt in my mind he would've ended James for his arrogance. I would've taken it, but then again... I'm not like the others.”

Sam and Dean take all this in carefully, glancing to one another quietly. Either this guy is a great actor, or he's telling the truth. Either way, in their inexperience... vampires can't fake tears. And this guy has crimson trails leaking from his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the boys' hunt upgraded from 'single target' to 'nest', they're debating whether or not to call for help. Their pride is left in tact, however, with a random visit from a bored trickster. In the meantime, Cas has locked himself in the nursery. When Gabriel checks on him, he realizes something just isn't right with his little boy. As much as he'd like to deal with it himself, however, this is an illness he can't remember seeing before. He's forced to call on Michael for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! XD You'll be happy to know I have 4 more chapters all done for this fic =D I suppose 'Flawless' will have to wait a little longer to be updated ^^; Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

Their meeting with Kevin Blaine was surprising and put a lot of holes in their original theory, but it also left them heading in a new direction... one that leads to the target they're after. The fact they'll be taking out a nest is unnerving, however they've dealt with such a thing before. The first thing they have to do, is scope out the nest and see how many they'll be up against. If there are too many for their liking, they'll have to call the girls and find out how close they are to finishing their own hunt.

The building they sit across the street from is old and the windows are boarded up. It didn't take long to find it, especially in the light of afternoon. Since it's around noon anyway, they stop to eat at a dinky diner that has some questionable food... and possibly a list of health violations. When you never know where you'll find your next home-cooked meal, however, you can't really be picky about where it comes from. They sit by the window, a clear view of the nest across the street greeting their eyes, and Dean picks at his burger. _That's_ when you know the food is questionable.

“You don't like your food?” Sam teases.

“Bite me, you ass.”

“Come on, Dean, cheer up,” he attempts. “Soon we'll finish this job and head home. You'll get to lock yourself in a room with your egg and monopolize its time until it hatches, no interruptions aside from the angry knocking of Charlie.”

“... At least Gabe knows how to cook something decent,” Dean gripes. “I'll _starve_ if we stay here another day.”

Sam shakes his head and turns to observe the house. There are two cars in the drive and a motorcycle by the garage. With a heavy sigh, he attempts to see past the boarded up windows in order to count the members of the nest. Unfortunately, he can't see anything more than the rustle of heavy curtains. With a sigh, he faces Dean curiously. The other has been quiet for a little while, which is unusual when he has food to complain about.

The older Winchester's eyes are glued to the door, watching the progress of another patron looking for a table. Sam, still nervous about Gabriel's news last night, quickly turns in his seat. The taller male breathes a sigh of relief upon finding a familiar face. Gabriel slides into the booth beside him, squeezing Sam's thigh... his fingers _way_ too close to his dick.

“... I'm gonna go throw up, be right back,” Dean mumbles in a single breath before retreating to the restroom.

His face was a sickly white, almost greenish in tint, and Sam can't help the glare directed at his mate. The trickster chuckles sheepishly, almost guilty for the lingering scarring of the poor omega. He didn't expect the flirtation to be so fresh within Dean's mind after a good night’s sleep. In all honesty, the archangel was hoping it was the type of fax-pah that was easily forgotten.

“You're gonna have to tell me what you told him eventually, you know that, right?” Sam frowns. “It must've been pretty bad for him to hurl at the very sight of you.”

“... I may have insinuated something along the lines of our sexual activity,” he smiles, a mixture of nerves and embarrassment.

“Fuck, Gabe, really? I can't _believe_ you! Dean may like to flirt, but he doesn't do well when shit like that is directed at me!” Sam hisses quietly. “He has an extremely overactive imagination, he automatically pictures it in his head! He probably saw us fucking in that risque brain of his! Poor guy, no wonder he's getting sick.”

“... Could've been the food, too. Are you sure you're not gonna get salmonella poisoning from this shit?” the golden-eyed male frowns. “I think I'd better start monitoring your meals, I don't trust that burger... looks like it's gonna start moving.”

He reaches over and picks up Dean's abandoned fork, warily poking at the burger. His tongue peeks out a bit at the corner of his mouth, eyes alight with childish joy, and Sam has to ask himself what he seems in the immature trickster. They stop fooling around when Dean returns, lips twisted in a frown as green eyes peer over at the two.

Once the other is seated, Gabriel snaps his fingers to attempt a peace offering of sorts. A huge, delicious looking, cheese burger appears before Dean with a side of steak fries. If that doesn't earn him some forgiveness, nothing will. The look in those green eyes tells him he's well on his way, however it just may take a few more scrumptious servings to get there. They watch as Dean digs into his new platter with relish.

“You know... it feels good to be a dad again,” Gabriel smiles fondly.

“... What?”

“Oh, uh... I realized yesterday that I sort of adopted the girls and Dean,” he states sheepishly. “I know you probably don't like the idea of 'raising' your older brother, but... well... I like kids. They're young enough and he _did_ technically marry my son... I couldn't help it. This family is taking on a life of it's own, we're all falling into roles without even realizing it. Mine was group daddy... Charlie pointed it out when I dropped them off.”

“... Okay,” Dean draws out uncertainly. “Awesome... my brother is my mother. Oh wait... he already acted like my mother! Okay, no change there. Continue with your screwy family theory.”

Sam glares at him for the comment, yet knows the other isn't far off. He's always worried about the other's health, where he spends his time and who he's with, even his safety on hunts. It's his alpha side protecting the omega, however it isn't much different from a parent watching over their fledgling. He decides it doesn't matter. If adopting the other nephilim makes Gabriel happy, he's not going to tell him he can't. It would be good for them all to have an angel, or trickster on occasion, watching over them.

The trickster snaps up a healthier looking salad for Sam, the other kissing him gratefully before eating. The trickster doesn't really have a reason to be there. He didn't come to check on them, as he knows Sam doesn't like it, nor did he trail away from the bunker to take a break. In fact, Cas was adamant he stay. The younger angel has never been good around females... save for Meg, but there's a large margin for error there. When the boys finally down enough food, Dean patting his stomach as he gazes longingly at the empty plate, they turn their attention back to the golden-eyed man.

“Okay, I'll bite,” Dean sighs. “Why the hell are you here? I don't remember calling you.”

“I actually have no reason to be here,” he comments as though affronted. “I'm sure I don't need permission to just drop in whenever I feel like it.”

“... I vote he does.”

“Dean,” Sam chuckles before addressing Gabriel again. “So you just got bored?”

“Hells yeah! There's only so much to do in that bunker without going stir crazy. Besides, I figured if I left Cassy there with the girls, he'd learn a thing or two about having sisters. Probably not my best idea, but it sounded good in my head before I left him there.”

“Wow... you're evil,” Dean mutters.

“We were going to call you anyway,” Sam interjects with a glare for his brother. “We learned our target is actually a nest of vampires. Can you tell us how many are in that house across the street? We're positive that's the nest.”

“... Ten,” he decides after a moment of searching. “And there's one in town, but he doesn't hold the same malevolent aura... probably never made a kill in his life. And let me tell you, that is one _long_ life.”

Sam and Dean are quiet for an extended amount of time, neither really knowing what to do now. Before mating and Dean's egg, they would've chanced attacking a vampire nest twice that big alone. Not a shred of hesitation on the matter. They're blessed nephilim after all, nothing can take them down without some serious 'Heavenly' power backing them up. Now, however, they have a family to think about. Gabriel notes their downtrodden features, sensing the uncertainty and indecisiveness.

“What's wrong?” he wonders.

“The largest nest we've ever taken out by ourselves was a nest of twenty-five,” Dean murmurs. “But that was before...”

“Before you mated and had a family,” the trickster finishes for him. “Look, there are only ten. I'll run back and get the girls, okay? I'm not gonna intrude upon your hunt, I promise, but they're a good team together. They'll be of help, I'm sure. You'll have a better chance of coming out unscathed with a larger number.”

Grateful for the offer, which allows them to keep their pride and not ask for help, Sam nods his ascent. The archangel feels a thrill when he's allowed to help during these hunts, he didn't think he would but Sam letting him assist in his work is like... like opening a door locked to all others. It's ridiculous how overjoyed it makes him. Before he can do or say something mortifying, he snaps his fingers and disappears.

The bunker is quiet when he shows up in it, a confused expression flitting past his features. That's when he hears the noise downstairs. With a sigh, he heads that way. He doesn't have a doubt in his mind Cas locked himself in a room, he's never done well with socializing if Gabriel isn't around to soothe his nerves. War is one thing, talking to a couple females he's only just getting used to... _totally_ different.

“Cas! Cas, open this door!” Jo shouts. “Right now, Castiel!”

“I want the egg!” Charlie hollers. “We have castles to lay siege to, dungeons to invade, hot chicks to rescue! How can I kill the dragon if baby Neltharion isn't there to help?”

“... I thought Dean said no villainous nicknames for the egg,” Jo comments with a raised brow.

“What Dean doesn't know can't hurt me,” Charlie snickers. “Besides, have you heard him mention picking out names? Even once? I'm calling the egg what I want until he does.”

Jo nods and returns to beating on the nursery door. He can't imagine what had the younger angel retreating, but he doesn't bother knocking to find out. In the blink of an eye, he's standing in the nursery with Cas. The other is curled up in Dean's nest, the egg wrapped within his wings as he tries to hide from the world. Those dark wings are shivering, a few feathers laying on the floor. The light they once held is gone, the lustrous color dulled too much for a simple molting.

He crosses the room in a few long strides, hurriedly falling to his knees beside his little boy. He calls to Cas softly, searching for the egg held within dark plumage. The stars are gone, no longer shimmering happily upon the pitch of Castiel's feathers, and Gabriel's heart plummets. He reaches out and strokes one wing, feathers coming loose at the touch. Once more, he tries to pull Castiel from his wings.

“Cassy, it's your daddy,” he calls. “Come on out, we're alone now. Okay? I need you to come out and face me, kiddo. Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?”

“... I think I'm sick,” Castiel's gravely voice answers from within his cover. “My head is light and my wings are molting... my back hurts... I have a headache... and my body is burning up. I didn't want the girls to catch it, so I stayed in here. It won't hurt the egg, will it?”

“Why don't we let the girls babysit for a while, okay?” Gabriel offers soothingly. “Just in case.”

Carefully, Cas sticks the egg outside of his shelter for his father figure to take. Gabriel can see the blue light of sadness flickering within the shell. The cherub knows it's parent is ill. He holds the egg close and heads for the door, whispering assurances to the unhatched baby. By the time he opens the door and thrusts the egg into Charlie's arms, it's shimmering a bit brighter with hope.

He doesn't bother to say anything more than 'watch the egg' before shutting the door. Of all the times for Cas to fall ill, it has to be when Dean is on a hunt and their egg hasn't yet hatched. He heads back to the nest, kneeling to pull those wings apart. The sight that greets him is miserable. Castiel's skin has a pallor to it, however it's still red with fever, and his blue eyes are dull with sickness.

“Cassy, what happened?” he breathes out sadly. “Come here, cherub.”

He gathers Castiel into his arms, sharing the nest with him as he rocks slightly. It used to soothe the other in his youth, so he's hoping it'll do much the same now. Cas is shivering from a chill he shouldn't feel, his skin hot against Gabriel's arms and cheek, and the archangel is tempted to pray to their Father for help... or at least information. Instead, he decides he'll have to send a prayer to Michael. He wonders if the other will be able to locate him within a bunker created to protect his children.

“Yes, I can,” Michael states from behind him.

“Holy mother... fucking hell, Michael!” Gabriel snaps. “You can at least wait until I _ask_ for help, you douche!”

“I apologize, but your thoughts were erratic and filled with panic. I thought it was urgent enough to answer right away,” the older male points out. “What seems to be the problem? Is it the egg? Please tell me that's not what's worrying you... Where is it, is it safe?”

“Now who's panicked,” Gabriel bites out sarcastically. “The girls are babysitting for me. I'm worried about Cassy, he's ill.”

“That's highly unlikely, brother. Angels don't fall ill.”

“Look at him and tell me he isn't sick!”

Michael sighs, however he does as told. He steps close enough to study Castiel without the other being affected by his presence. It wouldn't matter anyway, though, Cas is too out of it to notice the new arrival. The older angel eyes him carefully, reaching toward him with his Grace hesitantly, and then sits beside the nest his brother occupies. He languidly reaches out to touch black wings, worried about the loss of the night sky. Very few things can cause an angel's wings to change like this.

“His Grace is pulsing,” he comments after a moment. “It's weaker, however the majority of it's strength has been ordered to focus on his body. It's not fighting an illness, though... it's changing his essence. Castiel is going through a growth spurt that's extremely rare for angels. He should've fallen into his place by now, but it would seem he was merely trapped in the moments before what humans call puberty. I can only assume there was a well of Grace within him that he hadn't yet unlocked.”

“And? Why is he so sick?” Gabriel stresses.

“It appears as a sickness, brother, but we've seen this before. Each angel that goes through it takes it differently, it just depends on the status they gain. I've never seen any of them take it this badly before... he must be gaining the status of an archangel, that's the only explanation I can think of. He'll be the first in the angelic ranks to unlock such a rank.”

“So... he'll be okay?”

“He'll be fine, Gabriel. It won't kill him, it'll just be uncomfortable for him. Make him as comfortable as possible, keep the egg away from him for now... eggs have been known to go dormant in the face of suffering, you should never keep it in a negative environment. Cherubs prefer happy, joyous, places. Where's Dean? He should be here to watch over the egg while Castiel is unable.”

Gabriel glances at his brother in surprise, he figured Michael was keeping an intense eye on his favored child. He quickly explains the nephilim getting the itch and Dean's insistence he watch over Sam. Although Michael is less than happy all this started once Dean left, he says nothing about it. He nods and reaches to pat Castiel's head of dark brown hair. The other is sweaty and still shivering, Gabriel will have to get him a few more blankets.

The older angel leaves not long after that, not even asking to see the egg. He knows it's with the girls and he's seen what they're capable of. If anything, Charlie will be a wonderful caretaker. Once he's gone, Gabriel realizes he has to take at least one girl to help the boys in their nest extermination. He makes sure the younger is wrapped up enough, frowning as more feathers fall free of his wings as he moves the blankets around him, and then he assures him he'll be back soon. He hurries out of the room, leaving it locked to keep the girls from wandering in curiously. He doesn't want them seeing Cas like this.

“Jo!” he calls out in the library. “Where's Charlie?”

“In her room, dressing up for the big game,” she snorts in humor.

“You look bored... how about a vampire hunt?”

“You have one?”

“I have the ability to transport you to Sam and Dean, who have found themselves having to deal with a nest of ten.”

“Hell yeah!” she cheers. “Let's go, pops!”

With a light chuckle, he sets a hand on the blonde's shoulder. It's almost refreshing to hear her call him that. Charlie must've talked to her, as he was positive she wouldn't be too keen with a new father figure in her life. The blade weilder blinks and they're in a new area. She can see Sam and Dean waiting impatiently at a booth table, occasionally glancing through the large window toward a house across the street. She wastes no time in sliding into the booth beside Dean, smashing him against the window for the hell of it. Although he knows he should tell Dean about Castiel, Gabriel can't bring himself to ruin the hunter's good mood. He makes a mental note to tell him before taking him back to the bunker. Right now, however, he can't help but soak up the sight before him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is barreling toward it's end. While the hunters take care of the vampire nest, Charlie is left egg-sitting. An unfortunate accident leaves Sam conflicted. Upon returning, however, the conflict is momentarily forgotten in the face of Castiel's sickness. Although he wants nothing more than to care for Cas, Gabriel finds himself enjoying his mate's presence in his down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated over the weekend, my boyfriend stayed the weekend and I rarely get to see him... we live too far apart ^^; Anyway, my doll count from my orders is now 4/10. 4 finished now with Serverus Snape's completion XD By the way, if any of you play Pokémon Black Version 1, I would love to know why I can't seem to connect to the stupid dream world thing =( I've been trying for 2 days now and it keeps giving me the error that means there are too many on it.

Gabriel returned to the bunker without so much as a goodbye, leaving the three to plan out their attack for that night. Once they manage to set that, they're left with a few hours before actually having to pull it off. Sam takes the time to ask how her own hunt went. It's a conversation Jo is eager to fall into, explaining the whole thing from the time they arrived to the time they were picked up.

“So where's Charlie?” Dean wonders. “I thought you both were coming.”

“She's babysitting Cas Jr.,” she waves off. “Anyway...”

“Whoa, wait... why isn't _Cas_ watching the baby?” Dean glowers. “He's the dad, he should be watching it! Is it too much of a hassle for him?”

“No, man, he was locked in the nursery with the egg for hours after we got back,” she frowns. “He wouldn't let us in. Gabriel went in to check on him, opened the door, and shoved the egg into Charlie's arms. Told her to babysit it, and then shut us out again.”

“... What's wrong with Cas?” Dean asks quietly, fear in his tone.

“Probably nothing, man, chill,” the blonde comments. “Even _you_ needed a break once in a while, he probably did, too. Nothing to worry about. If it were, Gabriel would've said something, right?”

Dean nods, though it's slow and uncertain. Sam knows he's worrying and is tempted to ask Gabriel to take Dean back with him, yet there's no way the other will leave and the taller male will need help clearing the nest. He's torn and Jo can sense that. They may not be able to wait for dark in order to clear the nest, although... that might be in their favor.

They decide not to wait, hoping to catch the vampires sleeping. The area isn't very populated, so no one really sees them sneaking around the house. Even if they did, they don't pay them any mind. Sam picks the lock on the backdoor, realizing there aren't as many boarded up windows there. The vampires will be where the blackout windows are, where they're safest from the sun's rays.

The minute the door is open, Jo slips in with a few knives dipped in dead man's blood at the ready. She's followed by Dean and Sam takes up the back. He's not too thrilled about Jo going first, however she's killer with a blade and she's an alpha herself. Dean never liked that, as he always felt the urge to submit to her... and he's never felt that around a woman before.

Her dominance comes in handy, however, as it gives her the upper hand. No creature expects a pretty woman like her to be an alpha and normally lets down their guard for her to attack. As they get closer to the living room of the one floor home, that very asset rears it's head. A large male vampire turns into the hall that leads to the kitchen, startled to see a blonde woman there. At first he's unsure what to do, yet soon falls into a seductive ploy to garner her compliance.

“Hey, baby, how'd you get in here?” he purrs out.

“He picked the lock,” she smirks with a motion to Sam.

Before the other can cry out to alert the others, she jams her blade into his ribs. The poison is quick to spread, leaving him vulnerable to Dean's machete. He slices off the vampire's head quickly, his green gaze traveling to the room beyond. Nine other vampires lie beyond the doorway not far from them. If this one was awake, they rest are likely up as well. Dean sends a nervous glance at his brother, who sets a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jo sneaks up to the doorway, her plan being to nail as many as possible with her blades. As soon as the dead man's blood is in their system, it'll leave them paralyzed and easy to pick off. The boys can deal with the ones she misses due to loss of time. Dean is close to her as she spreads her knives in a fan between her fingers. Without alerting the targets within the other room, she flings the first knife toward one they aren't paying attention to. They gasp quietly and sink down to the floor. The second one alerts the others and her blades are flung fast and accurate.

She downs four more, backing away quickly when the space between her and the last three gets too short for comfort. When the first rounds the corner after the blonde, Dean's blade swipes quickly and takes their head clean off mid-step. The second sees what happened, ducking the blade and shoving Dean backward as he rushes Sam. Dean is caught in the arms of the third, who grins devilishly at the purely omega scent drifting from the other.

“Look what I have,” he laughs meanly. “A cute little omega! Take out the alphas and we'll share this one... make him out little blood slave bitch.”

“Man, I fucking hate alphas,” Dean gripes. “It's like I'm not a threat at _all_! All they ever think about is screwing my fucking brains out! I mean, it's the first thing they say! Can't they get a bit more creative than that?”

“Shut up, little bitch.”

Dean growls quietly, shoving a needle into the vampire's thigh and injecting the dead man's blood. The larger male hollers in fury, flinging the hunter against a wall harshly before his strength gives way. The shorter Winchester's body hits hard, his body leaving an impression in the drywall, and he falls limply to the floor. Sam sucks in a sharp breath, a feeling of rage and wrath he's never been privy to welling up like a tidal wave. His eyes glow bright, his Grace taking the area by storm, and Jo yelps as she takes cover in the kitchen.

The vampires scream in agony as Sam's Grace invades their bodies, tearing them apart from the inside out. He wants them to suffer. They hurt his omega, the only blood he has to protect from harm, and he'll be damned if he allows them the swift death they were going to offer. The blonde female's eyes go wide in fear at the side of Sam even _he_ didn't know existed. The vampires scream in agony as that Grace burns their eyes out, smiting them without so much as a touch. Outside, a storm rages and the winds batter the house violently. Only when the last vampire falls dead to the carpet does it all stop. Sam is sweating from the exertion, breathing heavy as he falls to his knees. Disbelief is written all over his face, fear at his own Grace overwhelming him... but not as much as his fear for Dean.

“Dean,” he calls out. “Dean, wake up!”

He crawls over to the other, carefully pulling him into his arms to assess the damage. He knows the other will heal, but he's not certain how weakened he was from creating life. What if he didn't manage to recover enough yet? What if he really did die because of his weakness? The thoughts circle Sam's mind in a hopeless recording.

“Dean!”

“Mm...”

He breathes a sigh of relief, dropping his head to rest his forehead against his brother's. He's never been as scared in his life as he was at the moment Dean hit that wall. He holds the older Winchester close, rocking them both slowly, and Jo can't help but watch quietly. She sends a silent prayer to Gabriel, not as interesting as Charlie's and enough to get the job done. When he shows up, he's hesitant to even touch his mate. He can feel the Grace blessed by Lucifer hanging thick on the air. With a short inhalation, he decides it's probably best to teach them how to control their powers.

“Sam,” he says quietly. “Let's get you guys back home, okay? We can look Dean over there.”

“... Okay.”

He grips Sam's shoulder and Jo's, but allows his mate to hold tight to his brother. They're gone in the blink of an eye, arriving at the bunker to find Charlie dancing around the library with 'Cas Jr.'. she glances over to them with a light blush. The redhead is dressed in her princess outfit, but this time she's dressed the egg as a prince.

“Uh... hey,” she greets in embarrassment. “What's up?”

“... What the hell are you doing?” Sam wonders as his face scrunches in confusion.

“... Teaching baby Neltharion how to dance?”

“You can't call the baby Neltharion,” he huffs to begin the argument once again.

It's caught in his throat, however, when Dean whines in pain. He looks back to his arms, worry on his brow. He wonders where Cas is, there's no way the angel wouldn't be here to greet Dean. He should've felt his presence by now. Gabriel kneels down and lifts Dean into his own arms, quickly healing the older hunter. It takes a few minutes, but soon there's a flash of green as those eyes open up. At the sight of Gabriel so close to him, Dean jerks away and crawls backward out of reach.

“What the fuck,” he spits out.

“Sorry, Dean-o,” the trickster chuckles. “Didn't mean to startle you, just wanted to heal that nasty concussion.”

“Concussion?”

“Yeah, you got hit pretty bad,” Sam murmurs a bit guilty. “I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better.”

“It was a hunt, dude, shit happens.”

“Speaking of 'shit happening',” Gabriel remarks hesitantly. “Cassy's a bit sick, Dean. I mean, not like human sick... it's actually a good thing, but... well... he's not taking it well. He's in the nurs...”

He doesn't get the chance to finish, the hunter racing toward the stairs and his ill mate. Dean finds the door to the nursery locked, tempted to break it down with his body weight until he remembers he knows how to pick locks. Stopping only a moment to take the time, Dean hurries in once the lock pops open. Cas is laying in a pile of dull black feathers, his wings nearly bare as he tries hiding within the molting limbs. Dean drops to the floor and crawls over to his alpha.

The angel doesn't recognize Dean's presence until he's face to face with him, the hunter kissing his lips tenderly before nuzzling his neck. Cas doesn't respond, he's too weak to, however he manages to shift his wings to curl around his omega. The green-eyed man notes how his lover shivers with the cold, how his skin radiates heat from fever, and sheds his shirt to unfurl his wings. If Cas could regulate his own body temperature with only his wings, perhaps Dean can do the same. He wraps the other in his prismatic plumage, gripping him tight in a hug. One hand is buried in sweating locks, holding Castiel's head against his chest.

“Cas, baby, what happened?” he asks softly. “Is this because I left? I swear, I'll never leave again. Not if you suffer like this. I'll give up hunting, or start taking you with me. Please be okay, baby, please. I can't lose you.”

“He'll be fine,” Gabriel states from the doorway. “His rank is changing, that's all. Since it's getting quite the boost, the reaction is this sickness. He'll survive it, he just won't enjoy it. We just have to keep him comfortable.”

“... He'll be okay?”

“I promise, Dean, he'll be fine. He's going from a warrior angel to an archangel,” the trickster offers. “I guess all that training effected his rank. I _did_ have a tendency to teach him shit I probably shouldn't have. Michael always got pissed about that, said there's a reason only archangels are taught the things we're capable of. Hell if I knew it was because an angel's rank shifted upon learning enough in that area. Cassy just stubbornly clung to his warrior status. He couldn't do that anymore.”

Dean nods slowly, keeping his mate close as he rubs soothing circles over his back. Castiel's skin is slowly losing the heat of fever, the red staining his skin fading to the sick pallor. He's worried about their egg, wants nothing more than to hold onto it as he sits with his ailing mate, but something tells him he shouldn't do that. Some instinct deep down within his Grace. He trusts his family to care for his egg in his absence, focusing on his mate. Cas is the one that needs him right now.

The night is quiet, Sam laying awake upon his bed and staring at the ceiling. Gabriel isn't sleeping tonight, checking on Cas every half an hour, and his movement and unease makes it difficult for Sam to sleep as well. When the trickster walks back in, Sam glances his way. He pats Gabriel's side of the bed, beckoning him to return.

“I'm sorry, babe,” he sighs out as he sits. “I don't mean to keep you awake.”

“It's fine,” he waves off. “I'm just glad Cas is going to be okay. How is Dean holding up? Still the strong omega, or is he wilting?”

“He's a fucking thousand year old oak,” Gabriel chuckles. “Roots dug in deep and head held high against all troubles.”

“Good, I'm glad he's still himself. I would never tell him this, but... I didn't like when he melted into the beta role. I felt like I couldn't trust him to take care of himself.”

“It happens, but it goes away. Don't worry so much.”

Gabriel lays down and rolls over to lay along Sam's body. He kisses the other deeply, enjoying the attention he missed while the other was on his hunt. His fingers slide inside the waistband of Sam's sleeping pants, pulling them down without his own knowledge. When he realizes what he did, Gabriel shrugs and decides to just go with it. He mouths down the hunter's neck, sucking on his Adam's apple and nipping on his collarbone. Sam sighs in content, running his hands along Gabriel's arms. He pulls the golden-eyed man's shirt off of him, tossing it to the floor before latching onto his neck.

This time Gabriel doesn't press his luck, he's already topped twice in a row and it's Sam's turn. Although he could easily dominate the other, he wants his mate to be happy... and that most definitely won't make him as such. He rubs his sex along Sam's thigh, making sure to stimulate the hunter's hardened erection as well. Sam's head falls back onto the pillows at the feeling, mouth dropping open slightly. Gabriel immediately slips his tongue past those lips to explore the moist cavern.

He reaches for a bottle of lube in the bedside table, coating his fingers and reaching back to prepare himself. Sam watches avidly, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown. He licks his lips as Gabriel makes certain to put on a lewd show. He enjoys the way Sam looks at him, so lustful and eager. When he slicks up the other's cock, he languidly strokes Sam's length in an attempt to tease him. There's a low groan from the hunter, his hands gripping Gabriel's hips and kneading them firmly. They stop their kneading when he starts to impale himself, instead gripping tight as his nails dig into the flesh there.

“Mm,” Sam hums out in appreciation. “I almost forgot what's it's like to be inside you.”

“I'm almost insulted,” Gabriel chuckles before his breath hitches. “And here I thought I was unforgettable.”

“You're most definitely unforgettable, Gabe,” Sam smirks. “I never forget how you blow my mind.”

“Damn, Sammich,” he gasps out. “Now I wanna... ah... b-blow something else.”

The hunter grins, more happy and humored than lewd, and chuckles at the comment. Gabriel has taken Sam into him completely now, sitting upon his lap to adjust. The minute he does, he's bouncing on the other's lap. He would've liked to take his time and tease Sam to orgasm repeatedly, but he needs to check on Cas and Dean soon. Sam groans and closes his eyes to strengthen the sensation of Gabriel's tight heat around him. The trickster squeezes around him teasingly, riding the hunter fast and hard. His bouncing is erratic, searching only for that blissful end, and he can tell Sam is close. Their short vacation from one another has only strengthened their need.

Sam reaches for Gabriel, stroking him languidly as he rides his cock eagerly. The difference is noticeable and Gabriel hums in pleasure at the contrast. He's close, the coil in his stomach winding tight and his balls tightening just as badly. With a grunt, he empties his fluids onto Sam's hand and stomach. His orgasm wracks through his body, his insides squeezing around Sam almost painfully. He inhales sharply and his mouth opens slightly, eyes rolling back as he shivers. His release is torn from him and fills Gabriel up, fast and copious, dripping back down his thighs with the amount.

“Fuck,” Sam pants out. “So awesome... hah... I really needed that.”

“You and me both, babe,” Gabriel murmurs against his chest tiredly.

He slides Sam out of him, cleaning them both up with a snap of his fingers. Sam is already drifting off, his orgasm hitting him hard enough to leave him exhausted. Gabriel kisses his forehead and pulls the blanket up to cover his nakedness. He waits until his mate drifts off, and then heads back to the nursery beside their room to check on his charge after dressing in pajama pants.

When he opens the door, Dean lifts his head. He's done the same each time Gabriel checks on them. The egg is resting peacefully in Charlie's room, the redhead having stolen the bassinet in order to keep it safe there. She brings it to the door every now and then for Dean to see, however she can't bring it any further than that. Gabriel's glad the youngest of his small family is so thoughtful. This time, he doesn't stop at the door and walks into the room. The green-eyed hunter is weary and the trickster can see it in his eyes.

“Dean-o, you need to sleep,” he presses.

“I can't, Cas needs me.”

“He's sleeping, too, okay? I'm right here, I won't go to sleep until he's better. You close your eyes and drift off, you hear? You're not a full-fledged angel like me, you need sleep. You're no use to Cas if you burn yourself out before he gets better.”

“... He looks so sick,” Dean murmurs. “Like he's one step away from Death's hand.”

Gabriel frowns and sits in the rocking chair near the nest. Neither male has left it since he brought the hunters back. He's worried more about Dean than he is Cas, as Michael told him Cas would pull through. This is just a minor inconvenience for the young angel. Dean, however, is a nephilim. He still has human needs, which conflict with his angelic ones. When an angel's mate falls ill in such a manner, there is no need for food and water and bathroom breaks to keep a beta from their mate. They stay with them until they get better... or until the bitter end. Dean, however, needs those human things to survive. He won't leave Cas, though, which leaves Gabriel to care for the nephilim while he tries to take care of his mate.

“I'm worried about you, Dean.”

“Don't be worried about me, be worried about Cas. He's the one that's sick.”

“I already told you, he's not sick. This is a minor inconvenience for him, it only has him down and out for a while. You, on the other hand, have human needs to tend to.”

“I'm not leaving him.”

“... Yeah, I know that.”

Dean sends the other a strange look, one mixed with fear and sadness. He doesn't understand that Castiel will be fine. Gabriel can tell him that until he's blue in the face, however it doesn't change the fact that the nephilim's instincts don't care about that. He'll stay with Cas either way. With a heavy sigh, Gabriel leans back and starts a slow and gentle rocking. The creak of the chair is soft and he notes how it's gradually lulling Dean to sleep. He keeps it up, smirking when the other nods off against Cas. With everyone asleep within the bunker, Gabriel gets up to check on the egg.

Charlie is snoozing on her bed, arms pillowing her head on the end of said bed so she can be nearer the egg. The gemstone is shining brightly despite her attempts to wake should it do so. The cherub is awake now, it's midnight... it's waking earlier. Carefully, he lifts the egg from the bassinet and tucks it in his arms gently. He never got to care for Cas when he was still an unhatched cherub, so this is a treat he's not about to pass up.

“Come on, little baby,” he whispers softly. “Let's go spend some time together.”

The egg shines brighter in response. As Gabriel heads past the nursery, he conjures a baby monitor and keeps the other part to it clipped to his pajama pants. The library seems so silent to the archangel, so he heads to the kitchen. At least that room has a constant buzz from the lights and the hum of the fridge to fill the silence. He sits at the table and creates a high chair to set the egg in.

Once it's comfortable, the archangel snaps up a bowl of ice cream and hums to himself. The little cherub within the shell is reaching out to him, eager to interact with the Grace of an angel that isn't it's father. He stretches out his Grace in the manner Castiel does, meeting the baby halfway. He's surprised it's strong enough to reach out like that, however it's probably learning from Cas each time he does it himself.

“You're gonna be a smart little fledgling, aren't you?” he chuckles. “Your parents are gonna have their hands full when you get old enough to move on your own.”

There's a pulsing of light and he knows the baby is laughing. The Grace twining around his own is warm and soft like Dean's, but powerful and firm like Castiel's. He can feel the baby's prodding, questioning and worried, and he answers it with answers. The cherub is still worried about Castiel, so Gabriel tells the baby what he told Dean. Everything will be fine, Cas will be well again soon. It seems to soothe the baby, the light calming as it listens to Gabriel chatter on until sunrise.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is getting worse and life goes on in the bunker. As Gabriel tends to his little boy and Dean, as the nephilim has been neglecting his human needs as the archangel feared, Charlie continues to tend to the egg. Dean finds himself in a struggle of sorts with his own doubts, turning to the redheaded hunter for support. As they deal with insecurities, Sam finds himself missing a mate. At the lack of answer to his sent prayers, a seed of doubt takes root in his own mind.

The nursery floor is covered in black feathers, they're everywhere, and Dean has been trying to sweep them up. It feels as though he hasn't made any progress at all. Green eyes glance over to his ailing mate, the other curled up in the nest feebly. No more are his wings revealed, as the skin started peeling off and the bones began to disintegrate. It was a horrible vision for Dean to see, the hunter panicking through his sobs as he questioned Castiel's status as an angel. To soothe his nerves, Cas hide his wings on the ethereal plain. Out of sight, out of mind... but they aren't out of the green-eyed man's mind. He hasn't told anyone but Gabriel about what he saw.

With a short sigh, he moves over to the shivering male. The chill hasn't left his body, nor has the fever left his skin. In fact, it's only gotten worse. Now, however, he's sweating more in pain than in fever. Dean hasn't told him, but he can tell. He can feel the other's agony through their bond. The hunter sits beside his mate, rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders before pulling away as though he's been burnt. Normally that calms Cas, but now it only hurts him more.

“I'm so sorry, baby,” Dean whispers out. “I wish I could take all this pain away from you... I wish I could feel it in your stead...”

“N-no,” Cas forces out through gritted teeth.

It's all he can get out, but Dean knows what he's trying to say. This is how Cas wants it. Had they been given the choice, he would've kept things this way instead of allowing Dean the pain. Dean's chest tightens and he fights the tears that want to escape his eyes, clearing his throat in an attempt to hide his misery. He can't hide anything from his mate, though, and Cas forces a shaky hand to reach out for Dean's. It must've been so difficult to move like that, the pained inhalation not going unnoticed, and Dean is careful not to squeeze too hard.

There's noise at the door and green orbs glance that way warily. It's only Gabriel, the archangel carrying a tray of food with him. Dean hasn't eaten much since returning to the bunker, so he's been pressing the fact with trays of food and bribes of his favorite meals. The hunter doesn't understand what he's so worried about, he knows how to care for himself and he knows his limits.

“I brought some lunch,” Gabriel offers with a halfhearted smile. “This time, you're going to eat the whole damn tray. How's Cassy?”

“... Hurting,” Dean murmurs quietly. “I can't even touch him without hurting him more.”

“His Grace is growing, Dean,” the other offers sympathetically. “It's like trying to stick a co... uh... like trying to put on clothes you grew out of. His vessel has to adjust to the size of the Grace, so right now it feels too small for him. His skin is tight and in pain from the stretching. Although we can't see it, he can feel it. It'll continue like this until his Grace has grown all it needs to.”

“But... I want to touch him. I want to lay next to him and hold him...”

“I know, Dean-o. It's not fair, but this is the way it has to be right now.”

He softly pats the other's head, resting his hand there a moment in concern. Afterward, he moves the tray from the small dresser to the floor beside Dean. He eyes the sandwich and chips a moment, noting how he's brought a bottle of water instead of his usual bottle of beer. Gabriel pushes it closer after a long moment of staring, and then Dean gives in. He starts to eat the food given, finishing it off as though he hasn't eaten in weeks. He had no clue he was that hungry. It's only been a day and a half of sitting beside Cas, refusing to eat and neglecting his own needs.

When he's done, Gabriel takes the tray and glances at Cas. He sets everything back down on the dresser, studying Dean a moment longer. The other has to piss, it's not hard to tell even without his angelic powers, so he snaps his fingers to create a bathroom nearby. Dean is hesitant at first, but his bladder wins out and he's locked in the small room. As he relieves himself, Gabriel kneels beside Cas and forces his wings into sight. They've been reduced to a couple bloody stumps on his shoulders, the length of bone gone now. He hears a whimper from his charge and lightly kisses the top of his head reassuringly.

“Everything will be fine, Cassy, I promise,” he whispers. “Just hold on a bit longer.”

“So tired,” he breathes out shakily. “It hurts and... I want... I want to sleep...”

“I know, cherub, but you can't. I don't want to risk you not waking up again. Just stay awake for me, all right? I know it hurts, sweet cherub, but you have to push through it.”

“O-Okay. I'll try.”

He hisses in pain and Gabriel watches as four new stumps push through the skin on his back. Castiel's hands fist in the blankets of the nest, back arching and head dropping as he trying to bite back the cries of agony. He doesn't want Dean to worry any more than he already is. Gabriel gazes upon his little boy, the heart of a warrior within an angel so young, and can feel his chest swell with pride. He raised that boy, his teachings made Cas what he is... the brave, loyal, stubborn little genius that he is.

Dean exits the bathroom to find Gabriel in the nest with Cas. The younger angel is laying down, arms pillowing his head on Gabriel's lap, and the archangel is running a light hand along his back soothingly. His touch is lighter than Dean's, used to being gentle with the angel on his lap, and the hunter finds a bit of jealousy blossoming within himself. Even when Sam was little, he never had the patience or ability to be gentle. A thought strikes him quickly and has him nearly gagging on bile... what if he can't be gentle with the baby? What if he accidentally hurts them?

“Mamma Bear, are you okay?” Gabriel questions cautiously.

“I just... need some air,” Dean whisper out. “He'll be safe with you.”

The comment takes the trickster by surprise, as he wasn't expecting anything to pull Dean away from Cas. In fact, he was almost positive the little bastard would attempt killing Death himself if he showed up. Golden eyes follow Dean as he hurries out the door and into the hallway, a slight frown touching his lips before he turns his attention back to Cas. With the hunter gone, he can allow those bloody stumps to stay within sight and monitor them. He begins talking with the younger angel, keeping him awake for as long as possible. There isn't a history of angels going into commas or dying during their sleep when this happens... but the again, there has never been an angel that ascended to the rank of archangel before either. Best to be cautious.

When the shorter Winchester steps into the library, he finds absolute chaos... and wonders what the hell Gabriel did before checking on him. Charlie is on one side of the stretch of tables, Jo on the other. The little egg is held above her head, the blonde glaring at her with the heat of a thousand suns, and Sam is peeking in from the kitchen with a look of fear on his face. Not that Dean blames him, there's no way in hell he isn't smart enough to avoid chick fights when they break out.

“Give Eggbert back!” Jo snaps.

“Baby Neltharion wants to spend time with me now!” Charlie states as she blows Jo a raspberry. “And what the hell kind of nickname is 'Eggbert'?”

“Better than a bloodthirsty dragon!”

“Nothing is more badass than a bloodthirsty dragon,” the redhead argues. “And you can kiss my ass, Princess Blade Freak.”

“Better than being Princess Egg Thief!”

The blonde breaks into a run, darting around the tables to get to Charlie. Keeping the egg above her head, the smaller girl takes off to get to the other side. The light within the shell is glowing bright and happy, the baby within laughing at their antics, and Dean can't help a fond smile. Jo launches herself over the tables, her opponent immediately sliding underneath with the egg on her lap at the moment she catches her intentions. Finally, Dean can't help it anymore. He lifts his fingers to his lips and gives out a shrill whistle. The girls still, Charlie under a table and Jo laying across the top.

“Fuck, if I knew babysitting a little egg would cause so much trouble, I would've left Cas with Gabriel earlier,” he sighs in exasperation. “And you! Mr. I-got-it-all-under-control! Where the fuck is the control, huh?”

“... I dropped it around the time Jo finished lunch and found the egg gone,” Sam admits sheepishly. “They don't answer as well to 'Uncle Sammy' as they do 'Mamma Dean'.”

“Uncle to the egg, maybe,” Charlie snorts in humor. “As far as 'voice of authority' goes for this little family, Gabriel has all that. You're just the mommy that's constantly ignored by your girls.”

“... You put way too much thought into this 'family dynamic' shit,” Sam frowns. “And why the hell am _I_ the mom? I'm just as much an alpha as Gabriel!”

“He's more powerful, I like him more, and you have longer hair.”

Dean breaks into laughter at that, slapping his knee and Sam growls in annoyance. Jo is nodding her head in agreement, still trying to swipe the egg from her current position. The shorter Winchester thought for sure the bunker would be quiet with Cas sick, but he was wrong. It's just as full of life as it was when the girls moved in. Although it's a wonderful thought, he can't help but remember the nursery is filled with a cloud of misery and pain. He hopes it won't affect the baby when the egg hatches, but he knows that's also a horrible thought to have. He should be worried about Cas right now.

He steps up to the girls, reaching for his egg. Charlie is quick to oblige, grinning wide when he realizes it's dressed like an amazon now. The hunter sighs and shakes his head. This child will have serious problems after hatching, he can see it now. Their closet will be filled with costumes and cosplay instead of dress clothes and jeans. A part of him is raising hell at the thought, however a larger part doesn't care as long they're happy. Besides, it'll give Charlie someone more like her to play with. They might be a hell of a lot younger, but at least she won't feel so left out. The redhead has always been the odd duck out.

At the thoughts running about his head, Dean makes a horrifying realization... he's basically surrounded by alphas. Although Charlie isn't an alpha, she has a very domineering personality. She's never divulged her status to the boys, but it isn't hard to see she's an omega like Dean. That may be why she enjoys being around the unhatched cherub, motherly instincts and all. Jo, however, is an alpha and her angelic instincts tell her bonding with the egg is the submissive angel's right first and foremost. This time, though, it seems she doesn't care to listen to those instincts. Charlie will monopolize time with the egg should they allow it.

“Dean?” Jo says quietly. “How's Cas?”

“... In pain,” he sighs out. “Gabriel said he'll get better, though. I don't know when, but... I think it'll be soon.”

“Why aren't you in there with him?” Sam inquires innocently. “I mean, I thought you weren't leaving his side until he was better. Gabriel said you were neglecting your own needs to stay there. Had him pretty pissed and worried.”

“I just... Gabriel is better with him than I am,” Dean frowns. “He seems to take the pain away better than I ever could. I just seem to make it worse. I figured I might as well visit my precious egg for a little while.”

The other three are quiet at that, all wondering what would have their friend falling apart like this. Usually an alpha plays the part of 'the rock' for their submissive, but Cas is in no condition to do so. Sam is tempted to take Dean aside and talk him through whatever's bothering him, yet past experience tells him the other will only refuse to open up. At his expression of confusion and uncertainty, Charlie rolls her eyes. For once, she's glad she's an omega. She scrambles to her feet after crawling from beneath the table.

Jo and Sam watch as she grips Dean's wrist and tugs him toward the living quarters. The older omega doesn't argue, he knows she'll get her way eventually... whether it be through manipulation or threat. He doesn't mind, he could use some time away from the alphas watching him with worried eyes. Especially Sam. He knows that look, it's the 'I'm fighting not to turn into Dr. Phil' look. Dean loves his brother, but every time he gets that expression on his face... he just wants to punch him and make it count.

Charlie doesn't stop pulling him until they're in her room. The place is decked out in movie posters, gaming systems, action figures, and computer stuff. There's a couple swords on display near the head of her bed, which has Wonder Woman bedding. Dean can't help but roll his eyes. Charlie plops down on a bean bag chair, motioning for him to do the same. They're seated in front of a huge flat screen situated on the wall, the room bigger than the ones left deserted... Gabriel made sure they all had enough room to live happily. Beneath the screen is a shelf, which holds a computer. A cord travels between them. She turns on the TV, a screen flashing a 'World of Warcraft' start menu greeting them.

“We're gonna play a game,” she says with a smile. “Grab the controller.”

“... I didn't think you could play a computer game with a Wii remote,” Dean frowns in confusion.

“Dude, my adopted daddy is an archangel living a double life as Loki,” she scoffs. “I can get anything my little heart desires as long as I stay his favorite!”

“Oh my god, you're crazy,” the hunter laughs.

They play for a little bit, the egg now sitting on Dean's lap pulsing with it's joy. It recognizes the music in the game, it knows what they're playing. The green-eyed male is surprised at this realization, however concentrates on the game more than the egg. The cherub is just happy to have family surrounding it. It reaches out its Grace, entwining it with Dean's and startling the nephilim at the feeling. Charlie notices and pauses the game a moment.

“So... what's the matter with you?” she questions.

“... Charlie...”

“Dude, we're the only omegas in this alpha factory,” she points out. “Don't think I didn't notice. If we can't talk to each other, we're fucked over six ways from Sunday! Besides, you _know_ I'm gonna get the information out of you eventually. Let's do us both a favor and take a sledge hammer to whatever dam you have holding everything back.”

“I hate how right you are,” he sighs out. “Look, I was just... I tried to console Cas, but only hurt him more. And then I see him curled up with Gabriel. Gabriel can touch him without hurting him, Charlie. I realized that I'm not gentle. I've never been gentle, not even when I raised Sammy. What if I hurt the baby? I couldn't live with myself if it got injured because of me.”

“Are you fucking serious? Have you _seen_ yourself with that egg?” she blurts out in shock. “Dean, you're like... you're _crazy_ gentle with that thing! Don't worry so much, okay? When the egg hatches, your maternal instincts will kick in and you'll know how to be gentle with it. Trust me, I've seen some kickass hunters give birth and turn into mush around their brats.”

“You're sure?” he asks uncertainly.

“Positive! Now get over here and give me a broment, I've missed them.”

With a chuckle, the green-eyed man leans in to hug her. Charlie has always acted like a little brother around him. She doesn't find men attractive, so she mostly eyes women. That's what they bonded over when they first met. She's so much like Dean it's scary and loves the 'broments' she gets with her older brothers. Just one of the guys. Afterward, Dean turns back to the game she's continued. It's not his thing, but she needs someone to bond with her on these things. It can't be healthy for her to lock herself in her room for hours on end playing these games alone.

Dean is sleeping with Cas around dinnertime, the angel trying his hardest to keep his eyes open for Gabriel. Although the archangel isn't there, a promise is a promise and he doesn't intend to fail the other. There's a knock at the door and Sam slowly enters with the egg in his arms, his brother roused by the sound. Dean checks on Cas. He's still clenching his teeth in pain, but his shivering has stopped. Instead, it seems it was beat out by his fever. The heat is so strong, even Dean is sweating from the feeling.

“Do you know where Gabriel is?” Sam asks a bit worried.

“Nope,” Dean answers.

“He t-told me he has to... speak with Michael in H-Heaven,” Cas offers weakly through those gritted teeth.

“... Thanks, Cas,” the taller male smiles sadly. “I'm going to make dinner, is there anything you would prefer?”

Dean shakes his head in the negative, settling back down on the pillows, and Sam exits the room. He's a little angry at his mate, who once again neglected to carry his phone with him. Heaven or not, the trickster has the power to get reception anywhere. This whole 'you can pray to me' thing is seriously getting on his nerves. He may be a nephilim, but as a human he doesn't think it's too much trouble for Gabriel to carry a phone. He's used to calling or texting the person he's in a relationship with, not praying to them. Besides, praying should be reserved for emergencies. That's Sam's opinion anyway.

He stands in the kitchen, listening to the hum of the fridge as he stares at the stove. He doesn't know what to fix. The place is so calm and still, the girls in Charlie's room playing games and Dean holed up with Cas. He glances at the egg sitting in the highchair he placed it in upon entering. It's his time with the unhatched baby. It's shining brightly at the feeling of his presence, the baby reaching out its Grace to play with Sam's. He doesn't have control over his Grace like Cas and Gabriel, so the baby wraps around it lovingly in a sort of clingy hug. It both takes his breath away and fills him with a sudden warmth. After a moment, the cherub's Grace retreats into the shell and Sam sighs. He stretches and decides to try praying to his annoying mate.

“Gabriel, who art on my fucking nerves and who art likely sleeping on the couch for two weeks while I deprive him of sex,” Sam remarks bitterly. “Would it _seriously_ kill you to carry a fucking cell phone with you? I've called you _ten_ times already and searched the _entire_ bunker! If you can't have the decency to carry a phone to appease my human side, I won't have the decency to lay down and appease your fucking angelic dominant side! How do you like that ultimatum you bitch?”

“My, my, what language in front of the egg,” Charlie gasps out in feigned shock.

“Charlie!” Sam inhales sharply as he whirls around, startled by her sudden presence. “Wh-what are you doing in here?”

“I came to help prepare dinner!” she grins widely. “I know it didn't go well last time, but I figured if you do most of the work I can help with the little things. Besdies, Jo abandoned me. She left for the bars in town and I didn't want to wake up in someone else's bed with a hangover. Anyway! What are we cooking and what was that all about?”

“... I don't know yet,” Sam sighs. “And I was praying to Gabriel. He _refuses_ to carry a cell phone with him! I don't think it's too much to ask, I'm half human after all. Humans practically live on their cell phones.”

“You preach it, brother!” she states holding a fist up and bowing her head. “Cell phones are life! The sooner he learns this, the sooner he can get laid in all sorts of kinky and mind-blowing ways!”

Sam chuckles at her antics, deciding on lasagna for dinner. He's never made it before, but Dean has a recipe book stashed away somewhere. He's been building it up since they got there, combing the internet for stuff he thinks looks good and printing it out. He probably thought Sam didn't notice, but the taller male has been keeping a much closer eye on his brother. He digs around in the drawers, eventually finding it on the top shelf in the pantry.

The book is left on the counter, open to the page they're using, and the two split up to gather ingredients. By the time Sam returns with the pasta and canned goods, Charlie has the herbs and spices on the counter beside a large glass casserole dish and some vegetable spray. They get to it, the hunter slightly distracted by Gabriel's insistent absence.

“Come on, now, we don't want a kitchen accident,” Charlie points out. “He'll be back soon, and then you can lay into him verbally _and_ physically! I find that to be a better approach, he might actually learn after you beat the shit out of him between shouting.”

“Maybe, but... I'm just worried. He left Heaven for a reason and he never talks about it,” Sam sighs. “What if he's in trouble in a place I can't reach? Dean and I may have broken the seal on our wings, but we don't know how to use them yet.”

Charlie sends an interested look his way, but he doesn't delve into the topic. His mind is circling the thought of Gabriel in trouble and too far away to reach. It makes him sick to his stomach. As he carefully prepares dinner with Charlie's help, the redhead tries her best to lighten the mood. She tells him about some of her crazier hunts, a few pranks she's managed to pull before getting back to the guys, and even about some of her latest hook-ups. It brings a smile to his face, however it never reaches his eyes and that bothers her. She hopes Gabriel comes back soon.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to spiral out of control for Sam, who's taken up far too many responsibilities for one nephilim. Caring for his brother, Cas, the egg, and ignoring his hunter's instinct to do so is finally getting to be too much for him. Just when all hope seems lost to Sam, help turns up in the most unlikely form. Help also has to double as the bearer of bad news. With more problems lying just below the surface, Sam realizes he'll be forced to juggle a bit more than he has been... and he'll have to make a 'phone call' he just isn't ready to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so freaking mad! I just bought Pokémon Black and they shut down the dream world for it!!!! DX If they weren't going to keep the fucking thing, they never should've started it!!!! I feel like I just wasted $30! Anyway... you guys aren't here to read about my complaints, so enjoy your update.

Two days and Gabriel still hasn't returned. He hasn't so much as answered Sam's increasingly worried prayers. Dean is neglecting his own health again, watching his mate grow ever worse where the pain is concerned, and the girls left on another hunt yesterday. Sam has the itch, however he needs to watch the egg for Dean. It can't be in that environment and Dean isn't fit to care for it... with his lack of nutrition, he's already passed out twice. Having all this responsibility on his shoulders isn't new, but it's still aggravating. He can't take the egg into the nursery with him when he checks on his brother, but he can't let Dean starve himself as he lies curled up beside Cas. This would be so much easier with Gabriel around. As it is, he has set the bassinet outside the nursery door where he can see it and drop the food off with his brother... but he can't stay to make sure he eats it and Dean certainly doesn't eat much.

He wishes the girls had stayed, yet takes solace in the fact they're only a few towns away. Some ghost scare, nothing more. The tall man lounges on the couch with the egg on his stomach. Doesn't sit, like usual, but lays with his long limbs splayed all over the piece of furniture. Between worrying about his mate, trying to care for his brother, and watching over an egg that's grown increasingly fond of attention... he's exhausted.

“Gabriel, who art _seriously_ pissing me off,” he growls out tiredly. “I'm exhausted, I'm worried, Dean isn't caring for himself again, Cas is falling apart, baby angel egg is wanting _increasing_ amounts of attention, and the girls have left our little nest for another hunt! Whenever you find it _convenient_ enough to drop down and lay a little focus on your family, I would _greatly_ appreciate a hand or two to help out around here! And if you don't feel we're worth the effort... _I'm_ worth the effort... just don't come back at all!”

He knows he's being unfair, that Gabriel is likely busy with angelic duties, but he's getting fed up. His mate is supposed to be strong and attentive, he promised to care for them and he's fallen short of that oath. Sam never wanted to take a mate, let alone an alpha archangel. He was blindsided by the difference in Gabriel than the others they came across and fell hard. He believed every word that tumbled from that mouth, but he should've known better. Gabriel is also Loki, the trickster god... and Loki is a liar. All the frustration from the last couple days is overwhelming. He's worried Dean won't make it through Castiel's sickness, that Cas will get better only to find the nephilim fallen into a comma at his side... that's about the worst that can happen to blessed nephilim, but that doesn't mean they come out of if quickly. He could stay like that for the remainder of his life, which is pretty much eternal.

The taller Winchester wants to cry, however he resists the urge in case the feeling of his emotional turmoil harms the cherub in his care. Gabriel told him about how an angel egg will fall dormant in the face of negativity. He hears the rustle of wings and his heart leaps into his throat. For a moment, he remembers his threat and regrets it... and then his eyes take in the angel hesitantly watching him. Michael is there, not Gabriel. His eyes are wary as he focuses on Sam, flickering to the glimmering egg on his stomach only once.

“Samuel,” he greets softly. “You're unwell?”

“... Just frustrated,” he sighs out as he shifts to sit correctly on the couch. “Have a seat.”

“... I apologize for dropping by uninvited, however I'm worried for your health. Your emotions are a tangled web of confusion, anger, frustration, sadness... the list is long,” the angel remarks as he sits beside the other. “What troubles you?”

“Gabriel has been missing for a few days now,” Sam murmurs. “I called him, but he left his cell phone in the bunker. I prayed to him, but he refuses to answer me... He didn't even tell me where he was going, I had to learn from Cas and he can barely speak.”

Michael’s eyes dim at the comment, brows dipping in worry before he focuses on Sam once more. He hasn't been pressing the lives he wanted for his children, however he still watches over them. He's been trying to give them space to grow, as Sam recommended, yet he was hit hard by Sam's emotional battle. He hasn't felt Dean in a few days now, the other's mind so dormant there's barely anything going on there, and the girls are busy invading a town for a ghost busting. A portion of the archangel's mind stays with them in case they need help.

“Gabriel went to see you in Heaven,” Sam says. “Did he come back? Is he just bored with me? Was I not submissive enough for him? I thought I was being fair when it came to that...”

“Samuel, this has nothing to do with your intimate life. Gabriel _did_ come to me; he was worried about Castiel among other things. He asked me to teach you and Dean how to control your Grace. I agreed and told him to set up a time after Castiel is recovered.”

“He never came back.”

“He heard your prayers the other day, Sam,” Michael smiles slightly. "He wanted to make it up to you and went looking for something he left in Heaven. I told him it was inadvisable, but he was adamant. I felt him leave Heaven, he wasn't alone, but I lost track of him when they came down here.”

“... Do you think he's in trouble?” the taller hunter whispers out.

“... I will find him, Sam,” Michael assures firmly. “I'm the greatest warrior within Heaven, if I can't track him down no one can. Right now, I think we should take care of Dean and Castiel. Come.”

Without thinking, the nephilim nods and stands up. He holds Dean's egg close to his chest, following Michael downstairs as they walk to the nursery. He doesn't bother knocking, just walks in and stops before the nest. Dean is on his stomach, face laying in a pillow weakly, and Cas is in a similar position beside him. With a wave of a hand, Castiel's wings are revealed to the archangel. Sam can just make out the bloody limbs that will be wings, gasping in the doorway as he keeps the egg out of the 'danger zone'.

The limbs aren't covered in skin yet, but have a large mass of tendons and muscle stretched over them. Crimson drips listlessly onto the blankets below, the young angel whimpering in pain. Michael's seen this a thousand times, however it's never lasted this long and it was never this painful. The archangel moves over to Dean, who hasn't moved an inch since he entered the room. Carefully, he grips the other's shoulders and turns him onto his back. He can hear a weak growl from Castiel, smirking as he takes it as a good sign, yet the other doesn't make a move toward him.

Dean is still and his breathing isn't as strong as it should be. The warrior can see the beginning's of starvation on his face, a frown settling on his lips at the sight. With a slight wave of his hand, a healthy color returns to Dean's face and all signs of starvation disappear. He blinks once dulled green eyes and glances up at the archangel. Although his body stiffens at the sight of him, Dean relaxes almost as quickly.

“What's going on?” he murmurs. “Why are you here? Have you come to heal Cas?”

“What Castiel is undertaking is something he has to see himself through. Should I heal him, the sudden burst of Grace will destroy his vessel,” Michael explains patiently. “I came because I felt Sam's emotional turmoil and he told me of how badly you and Cas have been doing. You should take better care of yourself, Dean. An alpha is only as good as their submissive... and a submissive is nothing if they're too weak to fight.”

“... I'm sorry,” Dean mumbles. “I know that, I just... I can't leave him.”

“He's not going anywhere, Dean. If he doesn't have a healthy mate to pull through this for, he'll fail at this test and follow you to the grave. Keep that in mind, all right? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just telling you the truth.”

“Yeah, I get it. I'll take better care of myself... for Cas.”

Michael sets a hand on his fledgling's head gently, making sure he keeps his head turned so he won't see the mess that is Castiel's wings. Not all of the limbs have gotten that far, a couple still riddled with bone peeking through the muscles and tendons. Two have begun to create the skin that covers them, always starting at the base of the wings and moving out to the tips. The older angel briefly wonders if that dark pitch will still create Castiel's plumage. The thought is quickly shoved to the back of his mind, however, when the nephilim gets up to spend time with his egg.

Sam hands the gem to his older brother, trading places with him to ease the other's worry. Dean sits in the hallway with his egg, dividing his attention between the egg and what goes on in the room. Sam kneels on the floor by Michael, although he makes certain not to block Dean's view of Cas. The only sound in the room now, is the soft Enochian music from the radio. Dean must've turned it on in an attempt to soothe Cas.

“How much longer will this go on?” Sam wonders quietly.

“A few more days, a week tops,” Michael offers. “He's coming along well considering the agony he must be in. a lesser angel would've passed out the first day, probably falling into a comma or attempting to evacuate their vessel. Such a thing would destroy their vessel and damage the angel's Grace... I'm glad Castiel has more sense than that.”

“He looks ready to give up,” the taller hunter sighs so quietly Dean can't hear.

“He's stronger than that,” Michael smirks. “He was a powerful cherub and only grew more so in the care of Gabriel. He was a wonderful teacher, not that I gave him that credit at the time.”

Sam understands the other's guilt, there are a lot of things he knows he should've told Dean. He didn't think about that until the other was laying weakly in this nest, though. At the thought, blue eyes drift back over to the older nephilim. Dean is talking quietly to his egg, the cherub glowing brightly inside it at the sound of it's 'mother's' voice. For a long moment, the green-eyed male is enthralled by the light show.  It's a distraction the taller male is thankful for.

“I should be going,” Michael states softly. “I'll search the world for your mate, I promise. We may have our differences, but Gabriel is still the youngest of the archangels and my little brother. Try to find more help, I'm sure others from Asgard would be happy to assist in the hunt.”

“I'll try,” Sam smiles weakly. “Thank you for helping.”

“Anything for my children.”

Before Sam can really absorb that statement, Michael is gone. The younger Winchester breathes out a sigh, noticing that Castiel's wings are no longer visible. He looks over to Dean, the other watching him quietly as the unhatched cherub burns bright to garner his attention. He assures the other he'll watch over Cas, shooing him away to bond with his egg. Once Dean wanders off, slightly pissed and whining the whole way, Sam returns to Castiel's side.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam says uncertainly. “I'm sorry you have to go through this, man, I really am. I wish I could find a way to help. Michael said it'll only last a few more days to a week, though. That's something good, right?”

“Wh-where's... Dean?” he forces out.

“Bonding with the egg. I told him to go upstairs, but I think he just went into your guys' room. He doesn't want to leave you, you know?”

“He was... s-sick...”

“He's better now, Michael healed him and set him straight. He won't be neglecting his own needs again, I promise. I'm sorry I let him get that bad. We're the only ones in the bunker and it's been difficult watching the egg and taking care of Dean.”

Cas sets his hand on Sam's in reassurance, the gesture conveying his forgiveness without words. It's a weight off the taller male's shoulders, the hunter breathing a sigh of relief. The angel's hand slides off his own, the loss reminding Sam of his missing mate. Castiel knows Gabriel better than anyone, so he might know who in Asgard would help locate him. Then again, he doesn't want to worry the ailing angel any more. Although he's sick, it does nothing to dull his observation skills.

“What's wrong?” he breathes out shakily.

“... Michael said Gabriel wasn't alone when he left Heaven,” Sam relents after a moment. “He lost track of him when they came down here and has been trying to track him since. I've called him, I've prayed to him... I think he's in trouble. Do you know any good trackers from Asgard that could help find him?”

“... Thor... Fenrir... Hel...” he manages. “They're your b-best bet... Though Loki is infamous for... for his tricks... Thor never f-fails to help out when n-needed. Fenrir and Hel... they're his children... th-they'll always have a... a special connection to h-him.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam smiles gratefully. “I'll search the library for a way to summon them.”

“Wait,” the angel comments as his hand reaches out again.

He dips his fingers in the puddle of blood left behind by his wings. On the pillow vacated by Dean, one closer to him than the others, he begins to draw a string of symbols. Within the mess of Norse symbols, Sam could swear he can make out the horns of Loki's helmet. When the angel is finished with his exhausting task, he drops his hand back onto the blankets around him with a labored breath.

“Use that,” he states through his exhaustion. “It has my... m-my personal symbol mixed in... they'll know it's f-from me.”

“Thank you, Cas, I really appreciate this.”

“He's m-my father... Please... b-bring him b-back.”

“I will.”

Sam pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Dean's. The minute the other answers, Sam tells him they need to exchange positions. It doesn't take long for the other to make his way back to the nursery, handing the egg to Sam as he lays a curious gaze upon him. The younger quickly gives Dean a run-down of what's going on, the pillow Cas wrote on tucked under one arm. Dean is visibly anxious at the news of Gabriel's loss. After assuring him he'll get the other back, Sam pushes Dean into the quiet room to be with Cas. He carries the egg into the library and sits down on the couch with it.

His next call isn't the summoning Cas wrote down, but to Jo and Charlie. He can't leave the egg alone and he can't very well have _them_ deal with his mate's more violent family. Sam's fairly certain _he'll_ have enough trouble with them and he's mated to their family member.

“What's up, mommy dearest?” Jo teases.

“Are you two on your way back?”

“Yep! Salt and burns just don't last long enough, but they get rid of the itch. Why?”

“There's something I need to do and I can't take the egg with me.”

“Ask pops to do it for you,” Charlie comments on the speaker phone.

“... He can't, he's not here. He hasn't come back since he left a few days ago,” Sam sighs out apprehensively. “That's what I have to do... I have to find him. Cas gave me a summoning to call on Asgardian reinforcements, but... I'm not going to let you two deal with them, they'll probably kill you.”

“Gotcha,” the blonde remarks. “Give me a couple hours, we'll be there.”

He can hear Jo slam her foot on the gas before hanging up the phone, the taller hunter praying they don't get in an accident breaking every speed limit in their way. He sets his phone on the cushion beside him, glancing at the egg on his lap. The light is soft and questioning, the baby's Grace reaching out to curl around his own. It's an odd feeling to the nephilim, however not unpleasant, and he runs a hand along the cool surface of the shell in answer.

True to her word, Jo bursts into the bunker with Charlie a couple hours later. Sam is startled from his nap, the tall male snuggling with the egg that's calmed into a restful state. It's not asleep, but knows that this companion within its family needs to rest and allows it. Charlie hurries to gather the egg, Jo permitting it, and they watch as Sam stands up.

“Dean is downstairs with Cas,” he remarks distractedly. “Check on them periodically, okay? Make sure he eats, he won't come up here to get anything. Take him a lot of water.”

“No problem,” Jo waves off. “I'm an alpha, remember? I know how to care for a submissive.”

“No she doesn't!” Charlie calls from the kitchen. “Don't worry, though, _I_ know how. I'll make sure he gets everything he needs!”

“Whatever, bitch!” Jo shouts. “Where will you be?”

“In the next town or so,” Sam informs. “I'll have my cell phone on me, so just call if you need anything. If I don't answer, I'm either busy... or in trouble. Assume it's the former before freaking out, okay? Ten calls unanswered means trouble.”

“How about five.”

It's a statement, not a question, and Sam smirks at the bossy blonde. He kisses her forehead and gives her a hug, seeking out Charlie for the same. He doesn't say anything to Dean, the other will want to go with him and now isn't the time for arguments. The girls watch him exit the door, the Impala's keys in one hand, and then listen to it shut tight behind him.

The drive is long and boring, the hunter repeatedly wondering if Dean's found out... if he's flipped yet. His phone remains still in the passenger seat, so he assumes the older Winchester is still blissfully unaware. When he enters the town he's looking for, he searches out an empty warehouse. Those are always the best to summon in, as they're deserted and out of the way. There's little to no chance of someone stumbling across him.

The place is a large one floor, huge to fit all sorts of cargo, and Sam can't help but find it foreboding. This is the sort of place supernatural baddies shack up. Shaking off the shiver, he parks the Impala and grabs the pillow off the backseat. He's happy to see the symbols haven't been disturbed. As he enters the place, he wards it against demons, just in case Abbadon caught his scent, and then he heads into the largest area. He sets down the pillow, wondering how to work the symbols on it, and then gasps as they start to glow a brilliant blue. There's a flash of light and Sam falls to the ground as he shields his eyes. When it recedes, he's still seeing spots... but he can sense the three new beings within the room.

“Where's angel boy?” a gruff voice bites out.

“I don't see him,” a woman pouts.

“Silence,” a deep male voice remarks firmly. “The young angel isn't the one that called us... that mortal is.”

They're quiet for a long moment as Sam blinks away the spots in front of his eyes. He can feel their eyes on him, threatening and impatient, and it does little to reassure him. The second he can see them clearly, the petite woman in black from head to toe darts forward. She grips him around his throat and lifts him off the ground, her four inch platform heels doing wonders to get him off his feet. Her hair is in a black bob, streaks of purple and blue in those locks, and a tiny laced up top hat is set cockeyed upon her head. Her dress is a sleeveless Lolita getup with fishnet sleeves, her boots thigh high, and her nails are painted black like her lips.

Just behind her is a rough looking male. His body is built like a runner, filled with tight muscles, and his hair is raven like the girls though in a shaggy cut. He's just dressed in ripped jeans and an equally torn up tank top. Both their eyes are a brilliant gold color. The man with the deeper voice is watching cautiously from the sidelines. His hair is longer and blonde, eyes a bright blue, and his muscular body is covered in armor... there's a hammer at his side.

“Hel, he's unable to speak to us as long as you cut off his oxygen supply,” the blonde, Thor, states with an exasperated sigh.

“He sent Cassy-poo's distress signal!” she bites out. “Either he starts talking, or I start breaking bones!”

“Hel, that's the point,” the raven male comments with an eye roll. “He _can't_ talk, you're _blocking_ that ability. He's not a guard in Helheim or Asgard, okay? You can't threaten to kill him _as_ you kill him. He needs to breathe.”

With an annoyed sigh and a quiet grumble, she drops Sam. The hunter gasps for breath, sitting on the concrete and thanking the stars at least one of them is reasonable enough. The raven man holds his sister back, eying the hunter with a hint of disdain. Thor steps closer, standing just close enough to strike Sam should he feel the need. He stares at the hunter for a long while as Sam catches his breath, studying him inside and out it seems. After a heavy silence, he huffs and crouches down.

“You're a hunter,” he points out. “I can think of only one reason for you to know my nephew's distress signal... you'd better pray to your God that I'm wrong.”

Sam eyes the man, fear running rampant within his veins, and swallows audibly. One hand is on his hammer and the hunter knows he's about to be killed. He prays they give him time to talk. As he views the murderous gazes, Sam is wondering if this really was a good idea.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces off with the other half of Gabriel's family. Unfortunately, even Asgard is privy to the gossip of Heaven and Sam finds himself more frustrated than before. He wonders if all of Asgard is this spastic... or just Loki's kids. When he finally returns to the bunker, he finds it in an uproar. As Sam sets up a search for his mate, Castiel's illness progresses. Now that the search for Gabriel is in full swing and Cas is getting marginally better, Sam just has to wait for the next hammer to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my wonderful readers! I apologize beforehand about the last couple paragraphs. I had thought Sam didn't tell Dean about Gabriel's absence, so I wrote it as though he was clueless... and had to go through and change it all. I also forgot to add the egg in the last bit and sort of forgot what I did with it, so it was juggled a bit. I hope it makes more sense than I think it does ^^; Anyway, enjoy your update! I only have one more so far and then I might be posting another chapter to 'Flawless'. Not sure yet.

Thor hovers around Sam, one hand on his hammer, and Loki's two children get ready to attack. The hunter is beside himself, uncertain how to go about this without getting himself killed. Though he knows the truth is needed at this point in time, his tongue feels thick within his mouth and he can't get it to form words. Finally, Thor grips the handle of his hammer and everything falls from Sam's lips like word vomit.

“It's not what you think,” Sam gasps out. “Cas gave it to me, because I told him I needed help. He said you would help me find Gabe... Loki. Loki is my mate, he went missing a few days ago... I think he was captured by angels.”

“Why would angels want to capture pops?” Hel scoffs. “Isn't he technically one of them?”

“... It's my fault,” Sam murmurs in distress. “The angels have been after me and my brother since we reached nesting age. We're the only blessed nephilim that have broken the seal on our wings... they wanted to mate with us and we continued to thwart their plans. I mated with Loki and my brother was taken by Cas... the angels were pissed.”

“I've heard of you,” the man Sam can only peg as Fenrir smirks. “I've heard quite a few rumors about you and that brother of yours. I heard you two were the trophies of Heaven, that whoever managed to fuck you into submission would be revered as legends within that realm.”

Sam can't help but roll his eyes at the remark, obviously unimpressed by the whole thing. Fenrir notices it and grins wide, showcasing his sharpened canines. Thor, however, is curious about this whole 'trophy' thing. He beckons the wolf to go on. He does, not leaving out any small detail. He goes through how precious Dean is to Michael and how it's rumored he created his first life. The blonde man is enthralled, but Sam needs help _now_.

“I don't mean to be rude, I'll tell you my whole life's story from the time I became Loki's mate if you want, but I need help,” he states. “Loki is gone! My mate is missing and is probably being tortured as we speak! My brother's mate is ill...”

“Whoa, wait a fucking second, you never mentioned that!” Hel snaps. “What's wrong with him? How long has he been sick? Is he getting any better?”

“He's ascending to a higher rank, it's taken a toll on him,” Sam informs. “He'll be fine though, it's only temporary. Since he was unable to call you guys, he gave me the summoning to do it for him. He wants Loki back, but can't search for him in his current condition. His mate refuses to leave him, even to care for his more human necessities, so I couldn't ask Dean to help. I left them in the care of our sisters... well... Loki sort of adopted them, so I guess they would be my daughters... God this family dynamic thing is confusing!”

“Are we all you called?” Fenrir asks a bit angrily. “Doesn't our father's safety mean more to you than that? _Pathetic_ submissive, no wonder you're so lost without him! Too _weak_ to even get together a search party! You don't _deserve_ our father's mark!”

“Okay, you little mutt,” Sam growls out as he stands to his full height. “I came here prepared to brush off a lot of shit, but I will _not_ brush that off! I don't care how little you respect me, but I've went through far too much shit in my lifetime for you to blatantly ignore my status! I already have Michael, the archangel of the lord and the greatest _fucking_ warrior behind those pearly gates, searching for him. You guys were the back up. If you don't like it, fucking leave! I'll find him myself!”

Fenrir's golden eyes are wide at the harsh tone. He didn't see Sam as an alpha, he assumed the other was his father's beta. Seeing him now, he has to wonder what the hell his dad was thinking. Alphas very rarely go after other alphas for a mating bond... this is why. Too much testosterone and posturing... too much challenge on both ends. Then again, that does seem like someone that could keep the ever bored Loki interested for eternity. He bows his head minutely, the taller male intimidating him by a good amount of height difference, and mutters an apology.

Thor is impressed by the hunter, not many can put Fenrir in his place so easily. He can see why his adopted brother so readily chose this mate. It takes a lot of balls to jump head first into a spat with Loki's children. Once everyone is settled, Sam tells them everything he knows thus far. He needs to get back to Dean, he's worried the other will be too stubborn for the girls to handle. Okay, maybe not Charlie... she's evil and the older Winchester seems to wilt beneath her temperamental glare. Jo, on the other hand, has absolutely no patience for Dean's antics.

The hunter will be scoping out the country through rumors and strange activity, hoping to come across something that might give away Gabriel's location. The others will do what they do best to help out. He gives them his cell phone number, confused as to why they all carry one and Gabriel _still_ insists on not doing so. After numbers are passed around and Hel gets Sam's promise to send her pictures of the egg and Castiel once he's better... and the newest member of her pack, meaning Dean... he parts ways from them. He takes the pillow to lock up elsewhere, just in case they need it later and to keep it from the hands of others.

In the bunker, Charlie has Dean in a headlock. The other is refusing to eat again, too worried about the fact Cas has stopped answering his chatter. The redhead doesn't care right now. She promised she would keep Dean fed and watered and healthy, that's what she plans on doing. Her long legs are wrapped tight around the other's waist so he can't throw her off, one arm around his neck and the other thrusting a sandwich into his face. Culinary skills aren't her forte, but she can make a mean sandwich.

“He needs me,” Dean gasps, his mouth filling with the food the second it opens.

“Eat it!” Charlie hisses. “Eat it, or I'll shove it down your fucking throat!”

“Y-You're... you're not this bad with the egg,” Dean gags out.

“The egg can't eat yet,” she snaps. “And I didn't make a promise to feed it and keep it healthy while Sam is gone. Now you eat this sandwich!”

“... Sam's gone?”

“Not anymore.”

They jump at the sound of a humored voice. Sam is leaning in the doorway of the nursery, amusement strong upon his face as he watches the scene unfold. Jo had told him Charlie took food to Dean two hours ago and never returned, the blonde nervous around the little egg she still doesn't know what to do with. Apparently, Dean tried his stubborn act on the redhead and it didn't go as well as it did with Sam. She unwinds her limbs from her brother, shoving the sandwich in his mouth quickly before running to hug the taller male.

With Sam back, he realizes just how heavy this burden is. Jo looks weary and nervous, Charlie is so frustrated she's ready to pummel anyone, and both of them haven't been there as long as Sam had been. He apologizes for making them watch over Dean, Cas, and the unhatched cherub. The redhead waves it off, picking up the egg and bouncing off to her room. Her recovery rate is amazing, especially when that gemstone is in her arms.

“How did everything go with the Norse sector?” Jo wonders softly.

“... I nearly got killed,” Sam smirks humorlessly. “On the bright side, they're helping out in the search. Cas said that Loki's children have a special connection to him, so they should be picking up on his location quickly. I gave them my phone number. I'm going to get Charlie to help me with a world wide net of research, we have to find anything unusual that might indicate angel activity. I have to find my mate.”

“I'll watch over the egg and Dean,” Jo offers. “I mean, I'm sure Charlie can watch the egg while you guys are here, but in case you have to leave...”

“Thank you, I appreciate the help.”

She smiles widely at that, tugging lightly on Sam's hair before wandering off. The second she's out of sight, Sam starts gathering laptops. A laptop is a hunter's best friend, so he knows they at least have four. Charlie has a stockpile of them, which means his net will be even larger. As he's setting them up, the redhead enters the map room and sets down another one. The egg is tucked beneath one arm.

“I have more,” she states. “You go get them and I'll set this up, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam smiles in relief. “Thanks for the help, Charlie.”

“Anything for mommy dearest,” she teases.

Shaking his head, Sam leaves to gather Charlie's collection of computers. As he invades her room, the redhead drags the highchair in from the kitchen to set the little gemstone in. The color shivers a brilliant green and then yellow, the baby knowing how much Charlie loves a little light show. She realizes how much more attention it seems to need. When she first arrived, it was relatively dormant and steady in its glow. As soon as it started 'waking' in the middle of the night, it seems like the baby within is just getting everyone ready for when it hatches. Babies need a lot of attention, after all. Maybe not so much baby cherubs, but babies in general. And hell if the nephilim here know what to do with a baby cherub. Angels weren't exactly eager to set up a class for nephilim popping out cherubs, after all.

When Sam gets back, Charlie is talking to the egg. He notices how much it seems to enjoy her company, how is shines and flickers and pulses in answer to her inquiries. The hunter can't help but smile at the sight. Once the redhead notices he's staring, she huffs and takes the laptops away from him. Sam retreats to the highchair while she sets everything up. Although he's pretty smart, she'll always be infinitely smarter when it comes to this sort of stuff.

Downstairs, Dean is curled up against Cas. The angel seems to be getting better, if only a little. Perhaps that's just what Dean sees, because he _needs_ to see it. So when he tells Jo that, she can't bring herself to do anything but smile minutely and agree. The blonde hates seeing her friend like this, so weak and lost. This isn't the Dean she's grown to know and she simply doesn't know what to do with whoever sits before her now.

“Pretty soon, you'll be all better,” he says to Cas, his tone slightly unhinged with anxiety. “I'm sure you'll be better by the time the egg hatches anyway.”

“Dean, why don't you leave him to sleep,” Jo offers softly.

“He can't sleep,” the hunter frowns. “Gabriel said he could never wake up again, that he needs to stay awake even though it hurt so much. He promised, Jo! He promised.”

“I understand that, but...”

“No 'buts'! Cas promised and he doesn't go back on his word!”

His hand is running through dark brown hair, his every movement shaky. With the hunter's mind running in circles with 'what ifs', a small part of Dean wants to know where Sam is. Where's his brother, how much trouble could Gabriel be in, and where the hell is his egg! Jo can see the mounting anxiousness. It's building like a tidal wave, waiting for that single moment given when everything just seems far too much... and then it'll hit so hard, it'll shatter him in the center of his psyche. Though she loves the green-eyed nephilim, she'll be damned if she stays here to see that.

Cas begins to feel the reduction in pain around dinnertime, a sigh of relief escaping him when he's able to open and close his aching jaw. Dean is curled into him, completely out and drooling on his pillow. It's rare to see the hunter in such a deep slumber, so his alpha is careful not to wake him. It doesn't matter, though, the second Cas shifts in their nest Dean is starting awake.

“Cas?” he mumbles, still half asleep.

“I'm here, sweetheart,” he offers softly. “Go back to sleep.”

“You're awake? You're awake!” the hunter cries out happily. “I was so worried, you weren't answering me anymore... I thought you went to sleep!”

“I was meditating to lessen the pain,” the angel admits.

Fully alert now, Dean launches himself into Castiel's arms. Although he's happy to have the green-eyed omega back within his grasp, Cas can still feel the pain tingling along his overly sensitive skin. His Grace has yet to settle completely, so his vessel will remain fragile until it does. Dean quickly jerks himself away at the pained gasp, green orbs wide and searching for forgiveness.

“I'm fine,” Castiel assures as his hand caresses Dean's cheek. “My vessel is still sensitive, that's all. Soon that will fade away and it'll get used to my altered Grace. Why aren't you with the egg?”

“You needed me more than the egg did,” Dean whispers out guiltily. “I wanted to have you both here, but... I didn't think the egg should stay here. Something deep down just told me it was a bad decision. Charlie's been babysitting for me, she brings the egg to the door for me to see at least three times a day.”

“Please help me upstairs,” the angel requests. “I don't trust my vessel to hold it's weight.”

“Of course!”

Dean scrambles to his feet, dressed in only a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He wasn't planning on leaving for dinner, so he saw no reason to dress for the day. Now that Cas is eager to move about the bunker, Dean's rethinking that decision. As it is, he's not about to stop in order to change when his mate is ready to move. He carefully helps the other to his feet, allowing the angel to grip him as tightly as needed, and carefully helps him walk toward the door.

When they reach the top step, Dean can hear Sam talking to the girls. He seems a bit stressed and worried, neither of which are tones the older hunter is ready to hear. With Cas still too weak to rely on and Sam ready to have a nervous breakdown, that means he'll have to lean on either Jo or Gabriel as his familial alpha... and according to Sam Gabriel is MIA. With that depressing thought in mind, the green-eyed male's stomach rumbles. It's almost dinner, so it's understandable that he might be hungry. He'll start dinner as soon as he gets Cas into a chair.

“Sounds like they're in the map room,” Dean comments quietly. “Is that where you want me to sit you?”

“Yes, that'll be fine,” Cas smiles gratefully. “Thank you, love.”

“No problem, Cas. I'll grab you a book to read while you relax, but I can't stay with you... I have to make dinner.”

Cas nods and Dean begins leading him to the map room in the bunker's entrance. The scene that greets them is stunning, the hunter stopping on a dime in his shock. The map table is covered in laptops, the large flat-screen dragged over to be hooked up to another computer. It relays the map on the screen. There are some red dots scattered about it, some larger and some smaller. Sam's hair is a bit tousled from running his hands through it repeatedly, a nervous habit that's also transferred over to frustration. Jo is sitting in front of two laptops, Charlie in front of five. Shining a bit red in irritation is the little egg, seated in a high chair and demanding attention. It both warms Dean's heart to see his egg, and pisses him off no one is giving it the attention it wants. He just knows he'll spoil the baby when it finally hatches. Cas can easily read his thoughts, even in his weakened state... he makes a mental note to nip that in the bud should Dean start bowing down to their baby. That's just not healthy for either of them. Their thoughts are interrupted by a stressed out Sam.

“Anything?” he questions.

“Same thing as the last _four_ times you asked me,” the blonde huffs. “If I find something, I'll tell you. Okay? Just chill for five minutes. Geez!”

“Hey, this might be something,” Charlie points out. “It says here there have been a couple mysterious deaths in a little town north of here... the victims eyes were burnt out of their sockets.”

“That might be it!” Sam states excitedly. “I'll call the gang and see what they think. Thanks, Charlie.”

As he pulls out his cell phone and turns around, Sam is met with the curious gaze of his brother. At first, he's just stunned to see him out of the nursery. Then his expression starts to change. Dean watches carefully as he moves from confusion to joy, and then to worry and something secretive. It's happened enough the green-eyed male knows all the signs. This time, however, he ignores it while they're in the room with the others. He carefully sets Cas down on a chair near the doorway, hurrying back to grab a book for the angel to occupy himself with.

When he returns, Charlie is moving the high chair over to Cas. The egg is shining so bright it's nearly blinding, the happiness growing at the feel of its father's presence enough to light the whole bunker if need be. Dean smiles softly as he sets the book in Castiel's lap, leaning down to kiss the egg and then his mate. Once the recovering angel is set, the hunter turns toward the kitchen and stops to address his brother.

“Sammy, why don't you help me with dinner?” he offers.

“... I'm sort of busy right now, Dean...”

“And I wasn't when you had Charlie force feed me?” the older hunter comments coldly. “Get your ass in the kitchen. If I had to eat then, you're damn well eating now!”

“To be fair, you were practically comatose from starvation,” Sam points out bitterly.

The other isn't having it, though, and the taller male knows that. With a sigh of relent, he heads toward the kitchen as he dials his phone. Dean says nothing as he bustles around the kitchen, happy to be back in his element. As he pulls out a wok for stir fry, he eavesdrops on Sam's conversation. The taller male is trying hard to be quiet, but Dean's mastered the art of listening in on his brother's conversations. Surprisingly, the talent comes in extremely handy on most jobs. Not that he'd ever use that argument should Sam find out.

“Yeah, that's right. It's in South Dakota,” Sam murmurs. “I just need you to check it out for me. If you find anything, tell me first, okay? I want to be there... I want to make them suffer. Yeah, okay. Thanks. Call me first, I'll get where you can pick me up if I can't get the car keys. Bye.”

He hangs up and tucks the phone away, turning to help Dean in the kitchen. It doesn't escape his notice how Dean glowers at him suspiciously. Though the green-eyed man knows Gabriel is gone, he can't bring himself to mention his upcoming hunt. He knows how important it is for the omega to have a reliable alpha around, which is why it's difficult to go without him. He'll be in and out searching for Gabriel, said angel is gone for now, and Cas is still weak from his ascension... Jo is all he has left, but she'll get the itch to hunt soon and he'll be alone.

Without a word on the conversation, he pulls out some bagged vegetables and sets them on the counter. Dean waits a little longer, allowing his brother to digest his phone call a bit. When the green-eyed man realizes his taller sibling isn't about to let him in on the secret, he can't help but feel hurt about it. Not meaning to, the hunter hangs his head and parts his lips.

“Did I really change that much?” he wonders.

“... What?”

“I'm not blind, Sam, I've noticed how you've been treating me after I created that egg,” Dean sighs sadly. “Did it change me that much that you can't trust me anymore? You can't let me in on whatever hunt you're on? You have the girls on it, but I'm not good enough! It hurts, Sam. I've always had your back, you know that. Is it because I got hurt on the last hunt?  Am I too much of a beta now?”

“No, Dean, that's not it at all,” Sam replies a bit stunned. “You're always my first choice on a hunt. It's just... this time is different. This isn't just _any_ hunt, it's personal.”

“... Fine,” the other mutters bitterly. “Whatever.”

The taller male had never realized how Dean would've thought about all this. He assumed the other would be too distracted by Cas to notice anything, yet he didn't count on Cas getting well enough to leave the nursery. Had he stayed down there, Dean never would've known about the extent of their search. With a frustrated sigh, he runs his hand through his hair and eyes the little egg in the high chair.  It was brought in a couple moments before Sam's call ended by Charlie, Cas thought it needed time with its 'mother'. Dean has it set closer to himself than Sam would've dared. It's right up there next to the counter as he cooks. The other is so sure of his movements, that he doesn't hesitate being as near to his unhatched cherub as possible... even around a hot stove.

It's something for envy, as the other moves so fluidly around his own kitchen, and Sam can only watch as it all unfolds. The older hunter has never been much by way of multi-tasking off the battlefield, but right here he seems the king of it. He cooks their dinner, talks to his baby, yells at Sam from time to time, and gathers everything he needs. In the back of his mind, however, Sam worries over his conversation. He had wanted to call Thor, the warrior seeming to be the more level-headed of the three, but instead got Hel. There's no doubt in Sam's mind that she'll have them all check out the town he mentioned, however he isn't sure she'll stop to gather him should Gabriel be present. She doesn't seem the type to sit and wait, more the fiesty 'guns blazing' type... she kind of reminds him of Dean if he's completely truthful. With a heavy sigh, Sam realizes he just has to sit and wait.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things Dean should be ashamed of throughout his life... but he'll never feel bad about taking advantage of his brother when the other pisses him off. Determined to learn more about this hunt Sam wanted to keep from him, Dean finds a way to intercept information. When Gabriel is finally located, he refuses to give up the goods unless Sam let's him accompany him. Upon meeting up with Loki's family and locating Gabriel, the hunters fall into old habits. First the game plan... one Sam is less than happy about.

Sam made the biggest mistake possible when dealing with Dean... he let down his guard. While the other was enjoying their time making dinner, the older hunter stole his cell phone. Now, tucked safely away in his room with Cas lying in bed beside him, Dean watches the phone and wills it to ring. It's late at night, technically almost morning, and Sam gave up searching for his 'lost' phone about two hours ago. It never even occurred to him that Dean might've taken it. He's thankful his acting abilities haven't suffered, as he was positive Sam was about to call him on his innocent 'maybe you just set it down somewhere' at any moment.

Beside him, his mate shifts and grumbles in weariness. He's on his stomach, as his back is still aching from his new wings, and Dean gently rubs between his shoulder blades. With a soft sigh of content, the angel drifts back into a deep sleep. It's about that time, when the digital clock flickers '1:00' in bright red numbers, that the cell phone vibrates with a call. One hand reaches to the device, the other tossing blankets aside. Dean swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits up, answering the call curiously.

“Hello?”

“... Who the hell is this?” a woman's voice snaps. “Did you kill Sam?”

“What? No! Why the fuck would I kill my own brother?” Dean bites back. “Who the fuck are you? What business do you have with Sam?”

“I'm Hel, Loki's little girl,” that terse voice responds. “I'm calling Sam back to tell him that we found daddy dearest, he's locked up in an old abandoned building in South Dakota. He wanted to be there to help storm the place.”

“... Okay, tell me the coordinates and I'll pass the message onto Sam,” Dean offers slyly. “I'm sure the drive won't be too long.”

She rattles off the coordinates without a thought, which Dean commits to memory. Afterward, he bids her a 'goodbye' and hangs up. When he gets up from bed, Cas stirs and mumbles to himself. The room is dead silent aside from that, the floor chilly beneath Dean's bare feet, and he can hear the angel call his name quietly. He's torn for just a moment. One part of him knows the information he holds is important, however another part of him wants to answer the call of his mate. Finally, he settles for turning back to Cas. He'll have to tell him eventually if he wants to leave with Sam.

“Who was that?” Cas wonders.

“Some chick named Hel,” the green-eyed man answers. “Said she found Loki... didn't know she was looking. Anyway, I have to tell Sam the coordinates and weasel some information out of him. Do you think he'll let me go with him?”

“... You stole his phone,” the angel points out.

“... Good point. I'll just tell him I heard it ringing in the library!”

He hears a light chuckle from Cas as he gets a bit more comfortable. Dean wants nothing more than to lay back down with the other, however he knows he needs to talk to Sam. This is something big, something he never should've kept from Dean, and the older Winchester is less than happy about the secret. Gabriel may be Sam's mate, but he's part of Dean's family, too. He deserves to be a part of this hunt just as much as his younger brother.

The shorter hunter locates his brother in his room, the other spread out on his stomach on the bed. His arms are tucked beneath his pillow, his head resting atop the fluffy surface, and he doesn't move upon hearing Dean enter. The other flops down on the edge of the bed, tossing the cellphone onto the pillow beside him.

“Wh... where'd you find it?” he asks in surprise.

“It rang in the library and I answered it,” Dean remarks with a shrug. “Some woman named Hel was on the other line, said she found Loki in South Dakota.”

“Where? Where is he?” Sam asks urgently. “Is he okay?”

“... You weren't going to tell me about this hunt, were you?” the older male accuses with a glare. “How could you, Sam? Why didn't you tell me, man, you know I would've helped! As annoying as Gabriel is, he's still family!”

“... I just... I wanted to do this on my own,” Sam sighs. “Gabriel is my mate, I should be able to protect him. I don't know what I was thinking, though... I can barely take care of _you_. Besides, you've been so touch and go lately... I wasn't really positive your head would be in the game. I didn't want you hurt like last time, especially when Gabriel and Cas aren't there to heal you.”

Dean's glare heats up at the admission, more angry at the fact his brother had reason to think along that line than the fact he thought it. Accidents happen on hunts, they both know that, and that wasn't the first time Dean's been hurt. His head bows a moment, hands fisting in his lap in his anger, and then the shorter male gets up to leave. He doesn't want to deal with this right now, he needs to take a walk. Sam, however, isn't about to let him go. Not without divulging Gabriel's whereabouts. Before Dean can escape out the doorway, a heavy hand is on his shoulder.

“Dean, where is he?” Sam presses. “Tell me, now!”

“... I'm not gonna tell you, but I'll _drive_ you,” he offers. “No negotiations. You're not going alone, there's no telling what you'll be up against!”

“You're not going!” the taller snaps. “You're staying here with Cas where it's safe! You have an egg to look after, Dean, you can't just run off whenever you want! Think about them first!”

“I _am_!” the older Winchester yells. “Without Gabriel around, Cas is vulnerable and the egg can be stolen! As much as I hate to admit it, we _need_ him! Now I'm going to get dressed and pack a fucking bag! I'm leaving whether you're in the damn car or not, got it?”

Before he gets a response, Dean storms out of the room and back to his own. Castiel is awake now, having heard the shouting from the room across the hall. Blue eyes follow as Dean grabs a duffel bag from his closet to angrily shove in clothes. It takes the hunter a long while before he calms enough to talk to his mate. The angel knows him well enough, however, that he can wait that amount of time. When Dean sits down beside him with a heavy sigh, he immediately sets a hand on the hunter's back.

From the argument, Cas already knows Dean plans on leaving with Sam. He doesn't mind. By tomorrow, he should be well enough to move around on his own. Although it'll be slow and careful going, he'll still manage. That also means he can spend time with his egg once more. It's a refreshing thought and he doesn't mind the alone-time he'll finally get with it. He tries to convey as much through that single touch, yet finds it just isn't enough. Dean is filled with conflict and worry.

“Dean,” he says quietly. “I'll be fine here, I promise. You go with Sam and bring back Gabriel, okay? Even if the girls leave, I'll manage on my own. You won't be gone that long anyway.”

“I can't leave you like this...”

“You are a nephilim, Dean Winchester,” the angel presses firmly. “You have greater responsibilities than to your alpha. I understand what goes on in your mind, I'm not angry about it. You're an omega because you have the ability to be an alpha when the situation calls for it. Don't let our bond destroy that rarity in you, I would never forgive myself.”

“The egg...”

“... Will be just fine with me. Now go.”

Grateful for his mate's understanding attitude, Dean leans over and kisses him. It's not harsh and firm, but gentle in the hopes he doesn't harm the other. It sends a jolt of pleasant electricity through the angel, one he finds to be much stronger with his vessel's sensitivity. When Dean moves away, the blue-eyed man smiles at him and lays back down. He's exhausted and needs as much sleep as he can get.

Dean is quiet as he finishes packing. He tries his hardest to keep the room's silence as he gets dressed, slipping out of the room after making sure Cas is asleep. He only stops to gaze into the bassinet at the bottom of the bed, watching a moment as his egg glows dimly. He whispers a soft 'goodbye', so as not to wake the cherub within, and then exits the room. Sam is still moving about his own bedroom when Dean passes.

The car is heated and the radio sings at a reasonable volume, which is rare for the hunter that loves his music. It's been ready for about five minutes, the green-eyed male drumming his thumbs impatiently on the steering wheel. Dean is about to leave when Sam hurries into the garage toward the Impala. His bag is tossed into the backseat with Dean's, his tall figure sliding into the passenger seat hurriedly. Once the door shuts tight, the shorter of the two puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the garage.

“What took you so long?” he bristles.

“I had to leave a note for the girls,” Sam informs. “I didn't want them waking up to find us gone. They would've killed us when we got back, you know that. How did Cas take you leaving?”

“He was actually pretty cool with it.”

“Are you going to tell me where we're going now?”

“Nope.”

Lips part to argue, however a cold glare from Dean kills any rebuttal in Sam's mouth quickly. It's rare he gets an icy look from the older hunter. That usually means his brother has had enough and is close to lashing out, so Sam's learned to shut up when he gets that bad. Instead, he sits back and waits for the drive to be over. No doubt it'll take them a good chunk of time to get there; the last thing he wants is this icy silence between them.

Six hours and forty-seven minutes later, a very tired Dean is pulling into a small South Dakota town. There's a clump of houses around some military fort, a strip of old buildings that have survived the lack of growth, and a school. Surrounding the area are hills and farmlands, crops and barns. Back on 'hunter time' Dean shakes off the weariness and pulls through the town. He doesn't stop driving until they near an older farmhouse. Both the house and the barn are only standing due to the stubbornness of a well built place.

“Fuck,” Sam mutters as he leans forward in his seat. “Looks like something out of 'Children of the Corn'!”

“Dude, don't say that!” Dean frowns. “I'll have nightmares!”

“Are you fucking serious, man?” Sam laughs. “You hunt things way scarier than a bunch of creepy kids! Why would you have nightmares about a stupid movie?”

“... Don't knock the Children, damn it! They'll haunt you!”

“And I'll salt and burn them, Dean, that's what we do. Geez, grow a pair,” he sniggers.

“Oh shut up! You cried when we watched 'It'!”

“It was a clown!”

“Yeah? And?”

Sam rolls his eyes, yet says nothing more. Both of them have a smirk on their faces, the normality of their teasing settling the ice from the beginning of the drive. Dean parks on the outskirts of the farmland, eyes on the barn deeper onto the property. Before he even turns off the engine, someone smacks the window by Sam's head and they both jump. A petite woman dressed in Gothic Lolita clothing waves at them, a cocky smirk on her features and impish joy in her golden eyes.

The two exit the car after it's turned off, Dean eying the woman distrustfully. She returns the glare, arms over her chest and hip cocked. From the brush rushes a streak of black, the figure hulking and large. It stops at her side, sitting down and allowing it's tongue to loll out of its mouth. Dean stiffens at the sight of the huge black wolf, the first thought springing to mind being 'werewolf'.

“It's okay,” the girls remarks. “He's my brother. I'm Hel and this is Fenrir. We've met Sam, but I don't recall meeting you.”

“Dean,” the older Winchester remarks. “I'm Sam's older brother.”

“Where's Thor?” Sam wonders curiously. “And were you able to tell if Loki was okay?”

There's a groan of pain, and the sound of popping bones littered with ripping tendons, as the wolf's form shivers during transformation. When it's all over, that dark haired male is standing beside her. She calmly hands over a pair of jeans, eyes lifted to the sky as she keeps from seeing her sibling's nakedness. After he's pulled on his jeans, he turns his full attention to the hunters.

Dean is wary, that's easy enough to see, and Fenrir tilts his head a bit before sniffing the air. The hunter is suddenly painfully aware of just how much like a beta his scent smells. Normally, it takes on a more alpha musk. After creating life and stressing over Cas, he's still trying to find that inner balance. His scent is off and he hadn't realized that before now. When golden eyes sharpen in a display of predatory eagerness, Sam is quick to step between them with a low growl.

“He's mated,” he hisses out. “Touch him and I'll make sure you end up in a fucking _pound_!”

“... I like you,” Fenrir chuckles. “Dad was smart getting himself another alpha... and such a pretty one, too. You'll fit in great with the family! And your brother? Well... I'm sure I can find a place for him in the family, too. Like, on his knees. It's the best place for a bitch.”

“You even _try_ and I'll shoot your fucking _dick_ off!” Dean snaps. “Now, stop pissing around! We're here to free your pops, not verbally abuse one another! Get with the fucking program!”

“Don't speak to me like that, little bitch!” the wolf snarls. “You'll _respect_ the alphas around you, or I'll teach you your place!”

“I wouldn't recommend that, actually,” Sam murmurs. “Dean is an omega, not a beta. His scent has been off since he created life. Besides, I'm sure Castiel wouldn't appreciate you mounting his mate.”

There's silence within the area for a moment, two jaws dropping at the news. As their minds finally work through the comment, gears clicking into place slowly, Hel suddenly squeals and starts jumping about. They heard the rumors, but who really believes the ramblings of angels these days? Before Dean can brace himself, he's yanked into her deadly grip. The hug is tight and suffocating in her excitement, her lips planting black smooch marks all over his face. It takes her a bit, and a reminder on human needs from Fenrir, to let Dean go. He sucks in deep gulps of oxygen, backing away to take shelter beside Sam, and glares at the dancing female.

Her joy is kept as quiet as possible, remaining more in her movements than her voice, and Sam is grateful for that. By the time Thor joins them, Hel's happy dance is dying down. The blonde man raises a curious brow at her, yet says nothing more on it. Instead, he turns to Sam and takes the time to eye Dean. The omega is now hiding more behind his brother, green pools warily taking in the woman that nearly killed him moments before.

“Thor,” Sam greets. “This is my older brother, Dean.”

“You bring a _beta_ to help save my brother?” Thor scoffs. “I thought you were more serious than that. _We'll_ deal with this, _you_ stay put and watch over your bitch.”

“He's an _omega_ , his scent is just off,” the taller explains with a sigh. “He's my hunting partner, we work well together and I would trust him with my life any day of the week.”

“He's Cassy-poo's mate!” Hel squeals out. “They're having a baby!”

“And you bring him _here_!” the blonde nearly shouts in outrage.

Sam sighs and runs his hands over his face in exasperation. This conversation is getting nowhere and Gabriel needs him! Without another word, he grabs Dean's wrist and tugs him in the direction of the barn. The siblings shrug and hurry after them, Fenrir staying in human form so as not to run ahead, and Thor grumbles to himself the whole way there.

The barn's paint is chipping and worn, the wood overrun with moss and slightly rotted. They can hear the groaning each time the wind blows, as though the building is an elderly human protesting against the unwanted movement. Sam is tempted to put Dean on lookout duty, if only to keep him out of the dilapidated structure. They stop near a window, the hunters carefully peeking in to survey the area. Gabriel is sitting in the center of a white fire, the flames set in a wide circle, and three people are chatting off to the side.

The archangel seems weary, head hung and skin streaked with dried blood. He's not healing and Sam isn't happy about that. His brown locks are matted to his head, both with sweat and blood, and there's a healthy film of dirt all over him. Sam can't see his wings, but he prays they're not injured as well. Dean sucks in a sharp breath just beside him, the noise telling the taller male his brother is angry at the state of the trickster. He sets a hand on Dean's shoulder, a poor attempt at cooling his temper, and then they turn to lean their backs against the wall. They slide down it to crouch near the ground and talk through a game plan.

“Okay, three opponents,” Dean murmurs. “Presumably angels. A freaky ass ring of fire as a prison, one battered trickster, and a lot of open space. First move... lure the angels away. They'll be confident in their prison if Gabriel isn't healing, so they won't think to leave someone behind.”

“To get all three to leave, we'll have to have some killer bait,” Sam frowns. “What would they possibly throw all caution to the wind for?”

“... Me,” Dean comments.

“Hell no! Cas would _never_ forgive me if something happened to you!” the taller hisses out. “This isn't just _one_ alpha angel looking to mount you, Dean, it's _three_! You can't outrun three fucking angels!”

“There's nothing else we can use!” the shorter hunter bites back. “I'll be fine... just... free him quickly. Okay? Now, I'm gonna go over there and get their attention...”

“The hell you will!”

A large hand is set on Sam's shoulder and he's startled into looking over at Thor. The blonde warrior is solemn as he gazes into the hunter's blue eyes, his hand squeezing gently. Sam can tell exactly what he's trying to convey... Dean is right. This is the best possible plan. But hell if he doesn't want to think of something just as good. Before he can argue the fact, Fenrir leans into the small huddle.

“I'll be with him every step of the way,” he assures. “I can transport him if they get too close, I promise. Nothing will happen to him.”

“But... I can't...”

“Dude, I can do this,” Dean frowns. “I'm a hunter, this is my life. Now get ready to sneak in and free your mate, okay? I'll keep the three angels busy.”

Before Sam can say anything more, Dean darts toward the barn's entrance. Fenrir hurries after him, transforming into his wolf form midway. The hunter knows his scent is strong, especially with the breeze upon the air today. It's still early morning, not even eight o'clock, and the air is crisp with a bit of chill lingering upon it. He stops near the entrance and peeks in, noting how the nearest angel lifts his head curiously to test the air. He mumbles something to the other two, both sniffing the air cautiously.

Dean can practically _see_ their wings spread in their eagerness to mate, all three turning toward the entrance with glowing eyes. The older Winchester hurries into the field, hoping to escape their view before they exit the barn. Unfortunately, he's never the lucky one. The door is thrust open and the three angels rush out in time to make eye contact with Dean, the most sought after prize within Heaven.

He stills for only a second, just outside a mass of towering corn stalks, and then bolts into the crops. The three angels tear after him, Thor and Sam sneaking in while Hel bursts into smoke to follow Dean. Fenrir is already within the crops to keep an eye on the omega. Sam's heart is thumping hard against his chest as he walks nearer to his mate, the other not even acknowledging his presence.

As Sam tries to figure out how to free Gabriel, Dean rushes through the corn to evade his pursuers. His breath is already coming in pants, more from fear than weariness, and he can feel his heart trying to escape his ribcage with violent thrusts. He makes a sharp turn away from the voice of one angel, feet pounding against the ground as he glances back. He hears someone shout his name, and then hits something hard and unmoving. The hunter falls to the ground with a grunt of pain.

A flash of black fur catches his attention first, the wolf trying to reach him with panic in gold eyes. Fenrir yips in pain when some unseen force flings him away. Green eyes gaze up at the angel that's cornered him, mouth slightly agape in fear. The two remaining foes appear, all of them grinning as though they've won the lottery. As they approach the downed hunter, Dean quickly scrambles away from them. His hand slyly reaches behind him, gripping the hilt of an angel blade as though it's a lifeline. And in this particular instance... it just might be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has been located and Sam is eager to get to him... but it just might cost him his brother, as Dean's playing bait to get the alpha angels away long enough to free the trickster. Lost in a maze of corn, he's been cornered by the alphas and waits for the hammer to drop. Sam, on the other hand, finally manages to free his mate. Back at the bunker, Gabriel is reunited with his adopted daughters and Cas takes his time to get to know Dean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, I'm a complete idiot ^^; There were a couple complaints about me skipping a chapter... I did ^^; I accidentally put 'Chapter 26' on the last two chapters. I didn't mean it, but it just happened. I fixed it though. Sorry =( As for the voting, I already went through all the votes. They're tallied and I know where I'm taking the story now. Thanks for playing! XD

Sam gazes upon his mate, the downtrodden angel almost seeming broken as he sits in the mixture of hay and dirt. Bloodied and beaten, Gabriel hangs his head in defeat. His arms are draped over his knees, legs slightly spread as he finds a comfortable position to wallow. Thor says nothing, although the hunter can tell just how much he hates seeing his adopted sibling like this. Loki is known for his personality... and this is not the brother he knows.

“Hey,” Sam states quietly. “You gonna look at me, or am I gonna have to play the dominant one this time?”

“... Go away,” Gabriel mutters. “You're not real.”

“... Well,” the taller male mutters in feigned insult. “What a way to greet your mate after all this time. I come all this way, after nearly getting _killed_ trying to negotiate with three Norse gods, and all you can say is 'go away'. Wow.”

Gabriel lifts his head abruptly at the sarcastic tones, golden eyes wide as he takes in his mate. For the last few days those angels have not only beaten him, but assaulted his mind with illusions. They could never get Sam just right, though, and he always knew when it was fake. This... this is one hundred percent Sam Winchester. Sarcastic, loyal, puppy-eyed Sam Winchester.

The hunter grins cheekily at his mate, walking over to a large barrel beneath a hayloft. It's half filled with stale water. Carefully, he tips it over and washes away part of the fiery ring. It's barely snuffed out and the archangel is forcing himself to his feet. The injuries don't seem half as bad now that he has a mate to protect, the trickster wrapping Sam in a tight hug. The taller wrinkles his nose in disgust, wondering when the last time Gabriel bathed was.

“Sorry,” Gabriel chuckles sheepishly before snapping himself clean. “Holy fire is a pain in the ass, it seals our abilities up. I couldn't heal or anything. How'd you get those three douche bags with wings to leave?”

“... Shit, Dean,” Sam gasps out. “He lured them out!”

“Wow... that was stupid,” Gabriel remarks. “Those are pretty high ranked warriors, Sam. They'll have no trouble taking out Dean together.”

“Fenrir and Hel are watching over him,” Thor interjects quietly.

“And that was even stupider. Come on, let's go gather your brother before Cas lays siege to Heaven in fury.”

Completely lost by now, Sam just follows his mate. Outside they can hear Fenrir howling in rage, barking and yipping like a wolf possessed. Hel, in the form of black smoke, circles the corn fields in one area repeatedly. That's the direction Gabriel rushes off to now, trailed by brother and mate. When they reach the area, they're skidding to a halt in shock. Michael is there, standing right before them with his arms crossed over his chest. Past him, one angel lies dead and two more are circling Dean.

Sam tries to rush past him, however Michael's arm bolts out to bar his way. Confused and angry, the nephilim doesn't know what to do in answer. It isn't until Gabriel's hand is set upon his shoulder that his mind begins to clear. He turns to the archangel blocking his way curiously, eyes begging for answers.

“Just wait,” he presses. “He'll be angry with you if you attempt helping before it's required.”

“But... he's outnumbered!”

“And he's my child,” the other points out with a slight frown. “There are only two now, he'll be fine. You have to remember, Samuel, your brother is powerful. The best way to learn one's own power is to be tested to your limits. I have no doubt that Dean can stand on his own... you need to cast aside your own if he's to succeed. You can't baby him forever.”

“He's my brother, he could die if I don't help him!”

“He's a nephilim blessed by me,” Michael argues. “The only one, if I may add. There are reasons I don't bless nephilim, Samuel. Just like there are reasons Lucifer doesn't. I think you came across one of them during your vampire hunt.”

A flash of memory hits Sam; the abandoned house, Dean's body hitting the wall... his fury rising up like some ominous demon. Oh yeah, he learned that reason quickly. Although his anger resides in the injury of his blood, the outcome is still the same as it would be for any petty demon... he filled that room with the stench of death. Blue eyes flicker to Dean, the hunter gripping an angel blade tight as he stands ready for the next attack. His eyes are shimmering, just a level below full-blown angel, and the two warriors left seem a bit pissed.

They glance to one another and rush him as one. Dean is taken by surprise, backing into the corn stalks quickly to disappear from view. Their tussle has matted down the stalks in this section like a crop circle, leaving enough room to fight, but it seems the older Winchester's battle hardened mind is quick to use _everything_ to his advantage. As the angels move to enter the stalks, Dean darts out of them and rams the blade into the closest angel's ribs. They cry out, eyes and mouth lighting up with their dying Grace. It's enough to alert the last, their eyes narrowing as they spread their wings out for intimidation. They use them as a shield, waiting for the younger to get close before one slams into him. It's an attempt to disarm him, however Dean is wily and leaps at the last minute.

One arm hooks around the top bone, his body sliding down the arch toward the other's back. The hunter's figure rests between those deadly wings, that arm wrapping around the angel's neck, and then he sinks his blade into the other's chest with a smirk. Another flash of Grace and the body falls. Dean stands victorious over his three attackers, Fenrir finally freed of the pressure keeping him back. The wolf darts up to Dean, knocking him to the ground as he inspects him for injury.

“Dean!” Sam calls out. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Sam,” he waves off. “Just a couple cuts and bruises, nothing big. You get pops?”

“We really need to stop this family talk,” the other gripes. “It's starting to give me a migraine. And yes, I freed Loki.”

“Wow, you clean up good,” Dean comments. “Can we go home now?”

“Uh... no?” Hel comments as she takes form beside Thor. “You're coming with us. Daddy, you go kidnap Cassy and the new baby! Grandpa Odin and Grandma Freya will _so_ want to throw a party!”

Dean immediately ducks closer to Sam, green eyes pinned to Hel in case she starts moving toward him. Gabriel is hesitant, gold eyes glancing toward Michael. The archangel is silent, however his expression is angry. The little egg is still too vulnerable and they both know that. Cas isn't yet completely healed and the archangel doesn't want the egg in an unfamiliar area filled with ancient gods and goddesses. Even _they're_ prone to stealing it for the supernatural black-market... even if it _is_ from family.

“You know, sweetie, I think the party will have to wait,” he says softly. “The baby is just an egg right now and Cassy's a bit unwell. It'll be difficult to get him around others without hurting him. I promise, once he's better and the cherub hatches I'll bring the whole family to Asgard for a party. Okay?”

“... The baby's in an egg?” she gasps. “How the hell did _that_ happen?”

“Baby angels aren't strong enough to start life right away, they have to be nurtured within an egg,” Gabriel chuckles. “It'll hatch soon, I promise. Until then, however, we have to keep it hidden and safe. Dean acts far different when the egg is outside it's safe haven than he does when it's inside it. I don't want him tearing down Asgard because someone looked at it funny.”

“We can control him,” Fenrir smirks.

There's a derisive snort from Sam, and then both hunters and Gabriel start laughing at him. Fenrir is shocked a moment, and then rolls his eyes. In his opinion Dean is easily manageable, he's a submissive after all. Just because he managed to handle three angels doesn't mean anything, he'd be lost in a crowd from Asgard. Obviously, the two alphas that know him best aren't in agreement.

Gabriel assures his kids they'll celebrate later and thanks his brother for their help. With a hug to each, he heads back to the Impala with Sam and Dean. He's too tired for a long drive back and he knows Dean won't be able to last either... he's in a strange limbo between too tired from the drive and too wired from the fight. With a snap of his fingers, they're all back at the bunker with the car. Wearily, Gabriel heads inside and Sam tells Dean he'll park the car in the garage.

The older Winchester hurries after the trickster, falling into step beside him with a slight smile. When they enter the bunker, they're surprised by the ruckus. Jo and Charlie are shouting at one another, the two sounding as though they're in the middle of a hunt. Carefully Gabriel moves toward their voices, keeping the hunter just behind him in case there's trouble. They find the girls sitting on beanbag chairs, the flat-screen returned to its original position. Cas is with them this time, the little egg sitting on his lap. All three of them are playing 'Halo', the girls shouting at the screen like a couple Amazons on the battlefield.

“Son of a bitch!” Jo shouts. “I nearly got my fucking head blown off! Where the hell is my cover, guys?”

“I got him, bitch, don't yell at me!” Charlie snaps. “If you'd watch your tight little ass on your own, you wouldn't need an omega to come to your rescue!”

“Don't sass me! I'll bend you over and kick your ass!”

“... Bend me over?” Charlie grins wide. “Why, Jo, I had no idea you liked me in that way. I'm flattered, I really am... would you like to fuck in your room or mine?”

“I'll straggle you with this fucking cord!”

“Hmm... I could dig that.”

Jo growls in frustration, shooting another target on the screen. Through this entire exchange, Cas sits quietly as he focuses on the game. Dean moves closer as he watches his mate's face. It's hard and intimidating, filled with battle prowess and blood lust. A part of him is scared by it... but an even bigger part is _horribly_ turned on. He prays the other is well enough for a round or two, because he certainly can't control himself anymore.

“Cas?”

“Dean! You're back,” the angel smiles.

All concentration on the game is lost as he exits, mostly so his player isn't picked off in a bout to gain a title. Afterward, he lifts the egg and stands. Dean is in his arms in no time, sighing in relief when the other doesn't flinch away. Gabriel watches, smiling widely at that. Although the climb is hell and lasts forever, the fall is fast. Cas will heal far more rapidly than it took to get him in that state. He allows Dean his moment.

When the angel realizes his mate is horny, he can't help but respond in kind. He glances over at Gabriel, surprised to see him and also greatly relieved. He murmurs something in Dean's ear, and then hands him the egg. It lights up at the presence of both parents together, swirling colors as it feeds off their happiness.

“How soon does it wake now?” the archangel wonders.

“Around twelve-thirty at night,” Castiel offers with a sigh. “I noticed the shell has been clouding as well. It's not too noticeable, but it's there.”

“Soon it'll hatch,” Gabriel smiles. “When it does, your siblings want us all to visit Asgard for a celebration. I know you haven't really been in touch with them, but they do miss you. I think it'll be good for the nephilim to get acquainted with that side of the family... it'll give them more powerful people to watch over them.”

“... Perhaps you're right.”

“Oh and, Cassy? Don't sleep with Dean until you're completely healed. Got it?”

“Why not? Will it hurt us?”

“Nope. Not a bit,” the trickster waves off. “I just want you to wait.”

Cas gives him a strange and confused look, tilting his head in question as he normally would. Although Gabriel warned him against sleeping with Dean, the archangel also knows it'll be impossible for them to keep their hands off one another. He would just feel better giving the warning anyway, so he can say 'I told you so' later! Without explaining anything more, he joins the girls for a little while. Honestly the trickster just wants to jump Sam and nail him to every flat surface of the bunker, but he can't very well do that with the kids hanging around. First order of business, is to get rid of the munchkins.

Cas finds Dean in the kitchen with Sam, the older Winchester handing his egg over with a bit of hesitation. He feels neglectful, as though he's not giving the baby enough of his attention, but he _really_ wants to get laid after so long thinking his mate was going to die. The hunter is torn and guilty for it. That's not going to stop Cas, however. His settling Grace demands a mate to find release in, the power within him seeking to be shared. Although they have an egg, he's feeling as though he's going through a fresh heat and he's not exactly thinking about the egg first. They have a reliable enough family, they can afford a couple hours of alone-time.

He grips Dean's wrist and starts to drag him away from Sam, who quickly grabs the egg from Dean. The green-eyed male is confused and sends his brother a questioning look. Sam can only shrug, cradling the egg and heading into the library to join the others.

“What's up with those two?” Charlie wonders before taking on a teasing and dramatic tone. “Is nature sending out it's mating call?”

“Something like that,” Gabriel chuckles.

Dean is shoved back onto the bed, falling to the mattress when the back of his legs hit the structure. He's surprised by the force his mate rarely shows. Cas sheds his shirt, wings glistening into view. The feathers are darker than before, if that's even possible, and it's not just stars twinkling among the plumage... there are whole galaxies spread across the six wings. Fascinated by the wings, Dean reveals his own in answer. They glisten in the light of the room, timidly reaching for his mate's new limbs. Cas sinks onto the bed with Dean, blue eyes shining bright as he waves a hand. They're completely bare with just that motion. As though he can read the other's mind, Dean knows this won't be slow and loving, it'll be fast and wild... a means to an end. Cas is looking to reinstate his status as Dean's alpha. Likely because of the new wings and his unleashed Grace.

The hunter obliges, already wet with the lubricant all submissive angels produce, and turns onto his hands and knees. Green eyes glance over his shoulder enticingly, the nephilim spreading his legs and bowing down as his wings stretch out in invite. Cas is on him in seconds, thrusting his sex into the hunter easily. Dean flinches a bit at the suddenness of it, yet adjust quickly. He pillows his head with his arms, groaning as one hand grips tight to his wing and the other lays flat between his shoulder blades. His guilty pleasure will always be this moment, where his mate completely dominates him and he melts at every touch. It's a moment no hunter can indulge in and one he's managed to find with this powerful being.

“Mm... Cas,” he murmurs lustfully. “Nail me good, okay? It's been too long since... Ah! Fuck!”

Obviously, the angel isn't in the mood for talk this time. He pulls out and rams back in again, concentrating on his task as his hard rod repeatedly penetrates the nephilim beneath him. Dean feels amazing! So tight and hot, squeezing his dick in all the right places as he fucks into him. Fuck if he didn't get the most perfect submissive in any world. His thrusts pick up pace a bit, hard and firm as he drives into his mate. Dean moans loud, lusciously, and grips the pillow tight as he thrusts back onto his mate's cock.

Beads of sweat start to coat their skin, their bodies sliding easy against one another. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room alongside Dean's raunchy cries for more. Each one sends more lust and electricity through Castiel's still overly-sensitive vessel. The hunter feels Cas twitch inside him, moaning even more lewdly, and Cas knows he won't last much longer. With a possessive growl that holds an underlying demand, he pushes Dean closer to the mattress and lies along his back. Each thrust goes deeper, hits harder, and the hunter sucks in a sharp breath at the sensation. He feels utterly and unquestionably owned by the other.

One hand ghosts over Dean's painful member, the hunter shivering violently before his release is torn from him. His head spins as he spurts ribbon after ribbon onto the sheets beneath him. Its a strong orgasm, one that's taken him by surprise. As he clamps down on Cas, the angel continues to fuck into him without hesitation. He can feel the other's wings wrap around him, a nose nuzzling his own plumage, and swears he came a second time. Finally, Cas forces himself into Dean with another possessive growl and grips the arches of his wings tightly. Dean is too tired to think when a rush of warmth fills him up, too tired to care when the powerful orgasm starts rushing back to run down his thighs, and merely moans in response to it.

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean moans out obscenely. “Where the f-fuck was that hiding?”

“Apparently, behind that seal,” he pants out, surprised in himself. “I apologize if I hurt you.”

“Fuck no, man, you need to do that more often. That was... fuck! There are no words for how mindblowingly _awesome_ that was!”

The angel chuckles at his mate's antics, carefully sliding out of Dean. Just to waste a bit more Grace, he banishes the mess on them and the bedding with a wave. He lays on top of Dean, both too tired to move for the moment. He drops his wings, weaving the dark feathers within the mess of prismatic ones. They look so much like their egg that Cas finds himself hoping the angel has similar coloring in its plumage.

“Mm,” Dean hums in satisfaction. “I'm so glad to have you back, babe.”

“Likewise, love.”

“You're wings are even more beautiful, did you know that?”

“... If you say so.”

“If I didn't like them, you wouldn't be fucking me right now. I hope you at least take that into consideration before you start looking down on them.”

“... I will, I promise,” the angel chuckles. “By the way, the egg's shell has begun to cloud a bit. It's starting to turn to rock. The baby should be hatching soon.”

He can sense Dean's joy at the news in the back of his mind, his own heart warming at the feeling of it. After a moment, he can also feel a myriad of other emotions. Fear and guilt, worry, sadness, and even a hint of doubt. Dean never had the best life, his own father abandoned himself and Sam at Bobby's because of their odd genetic, and he's afraid he won't make a very good parent. He doesn't want this nomadic life for his child, doesn't want them throwing their life away because of a hunt they'll likely not return from. This is no life for a child and Dean's known that for a long time. He's guilty for bringing a baby into his life, knowing there is no retirement unless it involves a grave.

“Dean, this baby will be a cherub,” Cas offers. “Not a nephilim. Angels aren't bound to hunt like nephilim are, this child will be free to do whatever they wish. There will be no urge to hunt, there will be no close calls or early graves... I promise you that.”

“... I hope you're right, Cas.”

He closes his vivid green orbs, sighing quietly as he makes himself comfortable within the new wings that hold him just as gently as the old ones. Castiel, however, knows they can't lay there forever. They have an egg to return to, one that's been away from them for too long already. Running a hand along Dean's spine gently, he gets up and pulls on his jeans. Before he can shed his wings, however, he feels a hand along the edge of a bottom one. Dean runs his fingers through the silken feathers, the feeling soothing his nerves and setting him into a wonderfully serene state. It's so rare for him to find such peace.

“Keep them out,” Dean requests.

“I shouldn't, not while moving about upstairs. They're extremely sensitive on the ethereal plane, I don't even want to chance them hitting something on this one,” he sighs. “I'm sorry, love, but I can't. I'll bring them back out for you when we go to bed, okay?”

“... Okay,” the hunter murmurs in disappointment.

The two get dressed after hiding their wings, both eager to get back to their unhatched baby. When they finally find Sam on the couch in the library, he reluctantly hands over the egg and goes back to his book. Dean cradles it in his arms, snuggling up to Cas on the couch to relax for once.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new day and Dean is happy his mate is finally getting better. Dean, however, is getting sick and he doesn't know why. As Gabriel takes care of Dean, Cas heads back to his former home to visit with Meg. Still not at a hundred percent, Cas finds himself at a loss when he's confronted by a powerful angel from Heaven. Tempers fly when he's challenged for Dean... and Castiel's isn't one of them. Cas knows he can't win against the other, so he attempts to talk him out of challenging him... to no avail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please Read***  
> I'm so sorry! I misnumbered the last two chapters I wrote ^^; Please go back and read the new chapter 26 to catch up on what happens to Dean and how Gabriel is freed.

Dean sits at the kitchen table two days later, staring intently at the egg set before him. He hasn't been feeling well, though he hasn't said anything to the others, and he's kept the egg to himself for the most part. He's not sure why, he just felt like it. Maybe it was to make up for his lull in attention. Whatever the reason, it's been pissing off the others. Well... mostly just Charlie. When he sleeps, the unhatched baby goes to Cas... and _only_ Cas. If he senses another presence around the shell, he immediately locks himself in the nursery with it and refuses to come out.

Gabriel has been hesitant to leave the bunker after his imprisonment, so he's quietly been monitoring Cas and Dean. His young charge is much better now, slowly gaining back the strength in his vessel and losing the overly sensitive annoyance. At the moment, the family is scattered and he's chosen to sit with Dean. There's something about the other that just seems off and it's been bothering him for these past two days.

He watches as Dean stares at his egg. The shell is even cloudier, the light within barely reaching through to them now, and there's distinct granite color stretching along it in patches. This is usually a rather fast process and the egg is nearly halfway there.

“Hey, Dean-o, you okay?” he wonders.

“... It's close now,” the hunter mumbles without lifting his head.

“I can see that. What I mean is... are you feeling okay? You seem a bit feverish and sluggish lately,” the archangel presses. “If you're not feeling well, you need to tell me.”

“... Why?”

“With Cassy screwing you over every flat surface he can get you alone by, reaffirming his claim on you as his Grace settles, there's a very good change you're pregnant again.”

Green eyes are large as his body shoots up straight. Obviously, this thought never occurred to the hunter and Gabriel almost laughs at the expression... almost. If he had, he's positive the egg might be hurled at his head. He waits until Dean bypasses a panic attack and drops his startled gaze to the table. He's lost, unable to decide if this is a good thing or not. One baby was hard enough to come to terms with, but two? And so close together.

“I can't... I can't do this,” Dean mutters. “It's just too much.”

“Calm down, I said 'a very good chance'. That doesn't automatically mean you are.”

“Isn't there a way to stop it? Like... I don't know... angelic birth control or something?”

“Seriously, Dean? We rarely get baby cherubs! When it does happen, they're welcome with open arms,” he scoffs. “There's no need for birth control when that's normally the whole point of fucking in the first place.”

“Invent some, damn it!”

“Hey, talk to Cassy. I told him not to bend you over so soon, but he didn't listen. Now you get to play Russian roulette with his fucking sperm. Never know when one will plow into your soul with a massive dose of Grace, right?”

It's not the egg that's hurled at him, but a demon blade... and with amazing accuracy he'd only attribute to Michael. The trickster yelps and ducks quickly, narrowly avoiding the blade aimed for his head. He shivers at the close call, wishing the girls were here to reign in his temper. They're on a hunt, though, and Sam is searching for one in their room.

Cas needed to get out, being trapped in the bunker for so long has gotten to him, so Gabriel sent him to visit Meg and the misfits. It's only for the day, however he's already nervous about him getting caught as well. The other is still a bit weak on his feet, unsteady and weary. With every moment that ticks by, he wishes the angel would call him. So far, he's been pretty good at checking in every fifteen minutes as he was told. The trickster wishes he would've went with him, but Dean has been acting strangely and he needs watched over.

“... I miss our house,” Dean sighs out sadly. “It was so awesome and... and I made Cas move. He must hate me for that.”

“He doesn't hate you, but he misses the old place, too.”

“Maybe we can move back when the baby hatches?” he asks more than states.

“There's no reason we can't make this place home, Dean-o. That's what it was made for, anyway,” Gabriel smiles minutely. “You can decorate this place any way you wish, you just have to ask me. Okay?”

“I like this place... but I like the other one, too. Cas put so much thought into it and he had a life there! How could I have been so selfish?”

Gabriel frowns and eyes the other carefully. Within his soul, that bundle of Grace pulses in irritation. It's locked up, but wants nothing more than to rush out and fill its vessel with power. The flailing is almost violent, pushing Dean's status off and on balance in a display of sadistic joy. He'll be up and down for a while now. He's not sure why the hunter's Grace is acting like this... maybe because Cas has become more powerful and the hunter feels inadequate. Like he isn't good enough for the newly appointed archangel. That would be enough to affect the nephilim's Grace.

It could also be an after effect of his fight with those three alpha angels. It's the longest he's ever applied his angelic Grace, which means it'll be more likely to destroy that seal permanently. Either way, this might not be a good thing. The more his Grace leaks out and takes hold, the easier it'll be for Castiel to impregnate him.

“This was supposed to be a rare event,” Dean states in a soft voice. “It's not supposed to happen so soon... I should've had time to enjoy and adjust to being a parent.”

“Dean, it's only a possibility. Stop worrying so much. Besides, if you are it'll only be a little bit of energy. You'll still have to nurture it through sex with Cas,” Gabriel tries to soothe. “Just stay away from him and it might go away.”

There is no calming the distressed nephilim, however, and Gabriel has to throw in the towel. He wonders what Sam is up to, if he's found another job yet. The trickster won't leave Dean alone, however, and sighs as he lays his head on his arms. Dean slowly returns to his former position, watching his egg quietly. There's an air of misery around him, though, and Gabriel is worried how the cherub will take it. He reaches out his Grace to wind around the baby's, feeding it more positive energy to counteract Dean's negative. Not for the first time, he wonders when Cas will come back.

Castiel gazes upon the college he once subbed at, a soft smile upon his lips at the memory. Meg isn't working the library today, so he has to hunt her down. It isn't hard. When she's not in the library, she's either in a coffee shop or a bar. Today, she happens to be in the former. She's surrounded by the misfits, most of which with their nose in a book as they study.

“Hello, Meg,” he greets happily. “I missed you!”

“Clarence! What the fuck?” Meg states in shock. “You just... why haven't you... I'm so... You didn't fucking call me!

She hurries over and wraps him in a suffocating hug, her shock giving way to anger in her inability to process the moment. He doesn't mind, he's used to it. With a large smile, he returns her hug and greets the others just as happily. It's been too long and he's missed them something horrible. Although he loves Dean, he's found that the hunter just can't replace the friends he's made in this little town.

After hugs and the occasional kiss is passed around, Meg pulls him over to their table. He sits beside her, the atmosphere calm and quiet after the excitement provided. All eyes have returned to their own business, a few lingering a moment on Cas before Meg's glare chases them away. Things haven't changed much during his absence, she's still the over protective sister figure.

“So, how's the bitch?” Ruby wonders from her seat.

“Dean is fine,” Cas replies. “He's been... an emotional mess lately, but it's calming. We've found a new home, although I wish we could stay here, and two new siblings have been added to the family. Dad eagerly adopted them. Apparently, we've developed a strange familial status. Jo and Charlie, my new sisters, have pointed it out. They're having a lot of fun with it, actually. I guess Gabriel has taken the position of 'father' and Sam has been appointed the 'mother'. He's not too happy about that.”

“And the baby?” Janelle wonders eagerly. “Tell us all about the baby! You should've brought it with you, man, I want to spoil the little shit!”

“... The baby hasn't hatched yet.”

All eyes show confusion at the comment, but Cas doesn't seem to recognize it. His attention has drifted to his cell phone, the angel having been waiting for a call from Dean. He knows the other is in the company of their egg, but he was hoping he'd be bored enough to check on him frequently. Gabriel must be entertaining him. The archangel _does_ have a knack for keeping people busy. After too long, Meg decides to press the subject. She's been patient enough, she deserves a bit of information on her soon-to-be-godchild.

“Well?” she wonders. “What the hell are you talking about? Is Dean still carrying? When's he gonna pop the kid out?”

“Oh! Cherubs are created almost immediately after an angel conceives them, but they're too weak upon creation to stand up to the demands of the world... they're kept within the shell of an egg until they're strong enough to break through it. Right now our egg is just beginning to cloud up and turn to stone. It'll hatch any day now.”

“... Pictures?” Bess asks hopefully.

Cas frowns a moment in thought, texting Dean for a picture of the egg. He sends two; one he took after creating it and another he took just then. The proud angel shows the photos to his 'family'. He smiles wide at the comments, the coos and compliments only adding to his pride. That was only the first thing Meg wants to address, though. She can see the strange pallor in her little brother's skin, she knows he's sick.

She doesn't get the change to question him, however, as a man she doesn't know wanders over. He taps Cas on the shoulder and the angel glances their way. A sharp intake of breath has Cas on his feet, the quickness of the move making his head light. Valiantly, he shakes it off and stares down the man with mistrust in his blue eyes. The guy is taller than Cas, a track runner from the looks of it, and has short black hair with narrow brown eyes. They're slow in movement, eyes cautious and filled with inquiry. Meg is worried at Castiel's reaction, slowly standing from her own chair with the other misfits in their patchwork family.

“Castiel,” the man's deep voice states.

“Chayyliel,” Cas breathes out.

“Rumor has spread within Heaven that you're the alpha of Dean Winchester. Is that true?” he practically demands in that soft tone. “Has he created a life with you?”

“I don't see how it mat...”

“You know very well why it matters, you little black-winged curse! You're tainted, you don't deserve that pristine treasure! He'll be much better off with me, a powerful angel that can take care of him. If he's created a life with you, it'll have to be terminated before your curse infects it!”

Meg is quick to face off with the angel, eyes ablaze with fury at the manner he's spoken to her little brother. She isn't alone, either, as all the misfits are circling him. If the other wants trouble, they'll be more than happy to give it. Castiel, however, calls them off quietly. He doesn't need their blood on his hands. This is an angelic matter, they'll only get hurt in Chayyliel's quest to obtain Dean's loyalty.

Without a word, the younger angel heads out the door of the cafe. He glances back only once to make sure Chayyliel is following him. He's too tired to fly, so he walks to an old abandoned building. It was once a science lab for the students before a fire took it. It was rebuilt elsewhere. They don't speak again until they're in the privacy of the ruined building. Much to Castiel's dismay, the misfits seem to have followed him in case he needs backup. They stand off to the side.

“I know you're a powerful angel, Chayyliel, but having a mate is more than being strong enough to protect them. You have to make them happy and care about them. Dean is nothing more than a prize to you, you don't care for him beyond impregnating him with the next generation of warrior angels...”

“You just don't get it, do you?” the other laughs humorlessly. “Dean is more than just a nephilim, he's more than just a breeder... he's blessed by Michael! The father of all nephilim. His genetics are the most pure. He has the potential to breed archangels!”

“I don't care if he has the potential to breed gods and goddesses!” Cas snaps. “He's more than a breeding tool! He deserves more affection than sex whenever you feel he needs to be impregnated! If you can't love him, then don't even attempt taking him from me. I won't hold back and I _will_ kill you!”

“... How can you feel so justified in keeping all to yourself?” the other replies angrily. “You're a cursed angel, you don't deserve him... you deserve to burn.

“I'm not cursed, I'm just different!” the other argues for the first time in his life. “Shockingly, it was that very difference that won me Dean's favor. Perhaps if the rest of Heaven were as accepting as Gabriel, you would've seen what he saw as well! But it doesn't really matter, I have no love for my brethren and they have no love for me. Funny how I manged to obtain by chance what they couldn't even get by force, don't you think?”

The jabs don't go unnoticed and Meg has to hand it to Cas... being with Dean has made him more mouthy. Before laying with that nephilim, he never would've dared to bite back like that. Especially not to an angel. It's clear that Chayyliel didn't expect such a fuss over an omega, his eyes uncertain as he takes in the young angel before him. He knows he has the power to defeat Castiel and take Dean by force... but he has no clue where Dean is. That's the only thing that's keeping him from killing the other.

Castiel seems to know this, a small smirk touching his lips at the realization. His stance is ever loose and innocent, seemingly unguarded and not expecting an attack, which Chayyliel makes note of. This young one will be all too easy to take down, especially with the sickly pallor to his skin. With a confident smirk, the older angel takes on a more cocky stance and lifts his chin arrogantly.

“You're ill, Castiel. Who's going to care for your mate when you're gone?”

“I'm not going anywhere, the illness has passed,” he frowns. “And if you're hoping to take me out here and now, you'll be sorely disappointed. I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that, should you manage to win this fight, you'll never find my mate. Not to mention, you'll have to deal with Gabriel if you do.”

“I've heard Gabriel is less than formidable now, weakened by an intimate bond with another alpha... he's no better than a beta now.”

“You'd be surprised.”

“It's been rumored that Dean tracked down Gabriel with his brother. He'll do the same for you... and then I can kill you before his eyes. He'll be so upset over your death, marking him as mine will be all too easy.”

That's all the warning he gets and the angel is rushing him. He doesn't have time to think about the others watching, his eyes sharpening as he takes on his 'warrior' mode. Although he's tired and probably isn't in the best condition to fight, he dances out of reach without hesitation. He's not carrying an angel blade, so he'll have to get close enough to smite the other. That, however, places him in the perfect position for the same.

His fluid movements surprise Chayyliel, but not enough to throw him off his next punch. Castiel slaps the fist off it's route, turning away from the other. Every move he takes and can take runs through his mind, along with the numerous outcomes that will follow. His mind is like a spider's web of possibilities and the angel carefully takes each thread with the best results. Finally, Cheyyliel realizes what the other is doing and backs off quickly. He eyes the younger angel, completely flabbergasted.

“You... you're different from the other warriors!” he accuses. “None of them can think that fast, they can't see the world as you do!”

“One of the many perks to being created different,” Cas smirks almost meanly. “Shall we continue this battle, or would you prefer to wait until you're ready?”

Nervousness flits through Cheyyliel's eyes at the comment, so confident and at ease. This isn't the same little cherub that used to get pushed around and picked on when he was smaller... before Gabriel took him in. This is a whole new creature, one that isn't about to step aside without a fight. And, truth be told, the look in Castiel's eyes is enough to cause hesitation. It's filled with blood lust and wrath, almost a perfect mirror of Gabriel's when he gets pissed off. Just as any would do in the face of an infuriated Gabriel, Cheyyliel decides to cut his loses and leave until he's better prepared.

He's gone before the others can blink, Castiel feeling the fatigue from his actions the minute the threat has disappeared. Meg and Garth are at his sides, his knees giving out from his weariness. He wonders how Dean is doing, how close their egg has gotten to hatching. Before his vision goes black, he finds himself calling out to Gabriel. It's not necessary, in his opinion, but born of habit. As the voices around him grow distant, he hears the flutter of wings as Gabriel arrives.

“Cassy? Cassy! What the fuck happened to my baby boy!” he shouts.

“An angel showed up and they fought,” Bess comments.

“Cas called him Cheyyliel,” Janelle adds quickly. “Want to take Dean away from him and kill the baby! Can you believe that? What a fucking douche!”

As she speaks, Gabriel lifts Cas from Meg and Garth. He holds one of his arms slung over his shoulders, his other arm around Castiel's waist to keep him upright. It's been a long while since he stopped to chat with the misfits, so he decides indulging in it for a moment won't hurt anything. The building is so quiet, he can hear a pin drop, and their voices echo within it loudly. However, it would seem the noise doesn't reach the street and he's thankful for that.

“Did they get away? Did they injure him?”

“Slow your roll, pops,” Meg comments. “Clarence is fine, he scared the guy off. To be completely honest, I almost shit myself when I caught sight of the look on his face. It's hard to believe my innocently little Clarence can be so... macho. It makes me question everything I've ever learned.”

“It should,” the archangel chuckles. “I'm gonna take Cassy home, he needs to rest. I'm sure he'll be back soon, though.”

“What about the egg?” Janelle whines. “I want to hold it! And how's Dean? Is he excited?”

“You guys just have to wait until it hatches, sorry. Dean's pretty ruffled at the moment, locked himself in his room with it,” the other sighs. “Shit happened and... well... he might be pregnant again. He was just getting used to the first one, he's not taking a possible second well.”

“Another? Fuck, doesn't Cas know what a condom is?” Ruby laughs.

“Apparently not... not that's I'm complaining. Since Sam and I are both alphas, we can't have a cherub,” Gabriel smiles sadly. “Dean can have as many as he wants and it still wouldn't be enough for me. Anyway, I should get him home before his mate flips out. I'll talk to you guys later.”

They all bid him a fond 'farewell', watching as the trickster disappears. He's back in the bunker soon enough, startling Sam with his sudden appearance. The other was stirring soup in the kitchen while reading, the spoon falling from the pot and onto the floor. Gabriel can't help but laugh at his mate's expense, which earns him the book thrown at his head.

“Fuck, Gabriel, that's not funny!” Sam snaps. “What happened to Cas?”

“An altercation he wasn't ready for. He came out on top, though, so I guess that's something. I'm gonna take him downstairs. You catch sight of Dean since I left?”

“No,” the taller sighs. “Once again, he's locked himself in a room to keep away from the rest of us. What the hell happened? Did you say something he didn't like?”

“Sort of... I just... He might be pregnant again,” the trickster frowns. “He didn't look well and I asked what was wrong. When he told me, I told him it was a possibility. He wasn't happy.”

“Well, go fix it!”

“Yes, dear,” the trickster mocks. “Right away, dear.”

Sam rolls his eyes and Gabriel chuckles as he carries his burden toward the stairs. When he finally stands outside the bedroom door, Gabriel transports himself inside it. Dean has tipped the bed onto it's side across a corner of the room, all the pillows and blankets within the alcove... he's made another nest. The egg is with him, the shell about two-thirds petrified.

“Dean-o? You okay?”

“I don't feel well,” he mutters. “You better not be right, Gabriel! I don't think I can handle another egg. And this doesn't feel like the first one... it feels really bad. Like... like I caught the flu or something.”

“Every pregnancy is different, Dean,” he offers as he lays Cas within the nest. “Sometimes it throws you into a lustful state of mind, sometimes it has you hugging the toilet and puking all day. It just depends on your state of mind at the time. When you had your first egg, you were just beginning to explore your bond with Cassy. This time... shit's been flying left and right.”

“So... I won't be lustful and Cas won't be able to add onto the energy!”

“It'll feed off everyone's Grace in the bunker, sometimes nature... wherever life energy lies in abundance. Don't worry so much about it, okay? If you don't want the egg, Sam and I will take it,” Gabriel smiles wide. “Angels adopt just like humans do... How do you think I got Cassy?”

The green-eyed hunter is grateful for the offer, yet doesn't know if he'd be able to give it up. He loves his brother and would want nothing more than to give him such a gift, but Sam isn't a beta. How would he know how to care for an egg? Would a couple of alphas make good parents to a cherub? His wings wraps around Castiel unconsciously, the egg on his lap glimmering dully at the feeling of the angels. Gabriel reaches down and pats the shell, overjoyed he'll have a baby to spoil soon.

Any thoughts on adoption are put on hold as he heads back to Sam. It isn't something he can just offer like that, but he couldn't help himself. He'll talk to Sam about it now, yet wants Dean to know there are other ways to deal with an overabundance of babies. His stress level is growing to new heights, the other obviously trying hard not to come undone at the thought of another baby on the way. He'll pray to their Father tonight, ask for a reprieve for the poor nephilim. Another egg and he'll never let Cas touch him again.

“Hey, Sammich,” he greets as he sits on the counter near his mate. “Feeling good?”

“... What do you want?” Sam wonders suspiciously.

“I just want to talk, that's all.”

“... Okay... go ahead.”

“How do you feel about having a baby?” he wonders.

Sam just stares at him, complete shock on his features. Of all the things he was expecting the archangel to lay on him, that was most definitely not one of them. Maybe something sexual, or perhaps some form of teasing... but not that. Gabriel is patient as he waits for Sam's brain to catch up with him. This is a talk he needs to be serious about, or Sam will wave it off as a joke. Of all the things he wants, of all the dreams he's ever had, this is the only thing he would kill for.

“Uh... okay... where did this come from?”

“Dean isn't sure he wants to keep the new baby,” the trickster murmurs with a light shrug. “I told him we could adopt it. I really want this baby, Sam, I honestly do. There isn't anything in the world I want more than this.”

“... If Dean doesn't want to keep the egg... we can adopt it,” Sam sighs. “It'll be nice to have another baby for the first one to play with. Besides, the only other person that can care for it is Michael. I don't think I want them raised in Heaven.”

Gabriel jumps off the counter and does a happy dance, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and spinning him around. The other can't help but laugh. He never thought something so simply could make the archangel so happy. Their future, however, is now in Dean's hands. Should he decide to keep the egg, the shorter male will likely be awfully disappointed about it. The last thing Sam wants is for Gabriel to go into a depression from lack of children. A soft frown touches Sam's features as he watches his mate celebrate. Things could go rather bad for them very quickly should Dean attach himself to this second egg... if that's even what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I didn't feel like revising like a usually do =(


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean receives some good news from 'Dr. Gabriel' and the moment they've all been waiting for has finally arrived! With the egg about to hatch, everyone is in an uproar and Charlie is making plans on how they should split the baby's time between them. Unfortunately, not all is well. Dean's sickness is getting worse... and Gabriel finds himself lost in way he's never liked.

Dean is relieved, in a way he's never been relieved before. It's not 'we killed a target' relieved, or even 'we narrowly escaped Death' relieved, it's 'I'm not pregnant' relieved. It's been a week since Gabriel told him he might be and the archangel has just checked him over, the news given with a bit of disappointment. Not because he won't have the chance to adopt it, but because he doesn't have a second cherub to spoil. His or not, Gabriel will always welcome more children around him. At the moment, the hunter is literally dancing around the library.

“I don't know what you're so happy about!” Charlie snaps. “That just means we have to share the one you have! And by share, I mean I get them ninety percent of the day and you guys can split up the other ten percent.”

“You wanna run that by me again?” Dean utters in shock.

“What? I thought it sounded fair,” she says innocently.

He rolls his eyes and heads over to Cas, who's holding their egg on his lap. It's completely stone now. Even Sam has returned from his hunt to be here for the hatching, asking Gabriel to kill off the vampire to get the job done faster. They're all in the library now, awaiting the moment the baby breaks through the stone shell. Even Michael is sitting at the table as they wait. It's easy to see the near giddiness within his eyes.

Though they're all waiting for the baby, time is stretching on and they've fallen into conversation to pass it. First it was possible hunts and what Dean will be doing after the baby is hatched, then it was about the party at Asgard, and now Dean's brought up the news he's not expecting again. He's still sick, probably worse than before, but he's not pregnant.

“I don't get it, though,” Jo mutters in confusion. “Why'd you build a nest if you're not expecting? Isn't that solely for creating life?”

“No,” Michael states. “Not necessarily. It could be a number of things that caused him to build a nest. Nests are an angel's safe haven, it's a place no other angel will intrude upon without invite for any reason. Creating life is merely one reason to build one.”

“What are the other reasons?” Sam wonders.

“Well there are times when an angel may feel vulnerable and weak. Like when Castiel went through his ascension,” he explains. “A nest would also provide comfort should a beta lose a child, maybe if they lose a mate, or even a family member. Not all betas build a nest for those, especially since so few raise their own children from an egg, although it's a given for a lost mate. In Dean's case, however, I would have to say it's because he's ill. His Grace is being quite brutal to his vessel, trying to push it's angelic roots to overcome that of his human ones. It's probably coupled with an unconscious urge, born of Gabriel's _suggestion_ of being pregnant again.”

“Will it kill him? The illness?” Charlie asks. “Can I have the baby if he dies?”

All eyes stare at her as though she's lost her mind, but Dean can see the joke in it. She's trying to distract herself from her first question, which is normally his manner of dealing as well. The thought of Dean dying because of his lineage doesn't settle well on her for two reasons. The first is because she loves Dean, that's her brother and she wouldn't know what to do without him. The second is because she's also a blessed nephilim, which means everything that's happening to Dean... can happen to her.

“No, it won't kill him,” Gabriel provides with a smirk. “It's looking for a balance between angel and human, it'll calm down once it's found. It's not unlike Cassy's sickness. In a way, Dean is ascending as well. From a mere Hunter, to a purebred nephilim. And before you say anything, there is a difference. A Hunter is a cursed descendant of Michael, a nephilim is a Hunter blessed by an angel, and a purebred nephilim is one that's broken all their seals. The last bit of Dean's seal shattered when he fought those three angels. He's ascending up the ranks of the nephilim kind.  The next step is a full on angel.”

“Why isn't Sam?” Jo wonders. “He went all 'angelic wrath' during that hunt...”

“Sam didn't hold onto his Grace long enough to completely shatter his seal,” Michael informs quietly. “Although... we'll have to work on it soon. There's still a thin layer of that seal separating his Grace from his vessel that needs to be taken away. He must ascend to match Dean, or the balance Father looked to create between them will be askew.”

Sam sucks in a sharp breath at the comment, eyes wide and wild with the thought of unleashing that demon again. Although he was blessed by Lucifer, who is in fact an angel if not a fallen one, all he can see himself as is the product of a demon. The way he killed those vampires, the absolute fury and lack of control he showed... he still has nightmares of it. His thoughts are interrupted when Dean gives an excited cry.

All eyes are now on the hunter, who's kneeling before Cas. The egg has a slight crack in it and there's a soft rustling within the shell. Everyone joins him, all of them sitting on the floor to get a good look. Charlie has her camcorder out to record it all, Jo with her phone taking pictures. Dean's hands grip his thighs as he tries not to help the baby. Gabriel told them it's best to let the baby make its way out on its own, it helps nurture their strength and determination. It's a lot harder than the hunter first thought it would be.

“Oh, this is so _exciting_!” Charlie squeals. “What are you gonna name the baby?”

“... Uh...”

“Dean?”

“... Well...”

“You didn't even think of a name?” Jo snaps. “What the fuck, Dean! That's supposed to be like the first thing you do when you find out your knocked up!”

“I just... I was busy and... well... I didn't really think about it...”

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, giving a nervous grin before guilt wracks his green orbs. With everything that's been going on, picking a name just didn't seem that important. He was procrastinating, in all truth. Picking a name meant the baby was just that much closer to being _there_ , he was that much closer to changing diapers and skipping hunts... that much closer to Mr. Mom. The green-eyed man ignores the accusing eyes on him, turning his attention back to the egg on Castiel's lap.

A small sliver of stone falls away, revealing a tiny finger. It wiggles a bit, and then disappears back into the egg. Just that little glimpse is enough to get Dean's heart swelling with pride, a motherly joy swirling within him unexpectedly. His eyes are watery and he just knows he's going to cry, clearing his throat quickly as he wipes an eye. A completely manly action, although everyone knows him well enough to know what it's for. Sam is in the same predicament and Gabriel is bawling shamelessly in his joy, so Dean doesn't feel that bad when a couple happy tears escape him.

“I don't want her to have an angel name,” Cas decides. “I want her to have a human name, so she'll always remember where she came from. She'll never forget a powerful nephilim created her against all odds, that he surpassed everything any angel ever expected to bring her into this world.”

“Fuck, Cas, stop it,” Dean cries. “You fucking broke the damn now, I can't stop! Why the hell do you always have to say that shit about me?”

“Because you deserve it,” the angel chuckles. “And because you need to cry once in awhile... it's better it's out of happiness.”

“Dude, that's a sucky reason. Stop doing it!”

Another small piece is broken away, a vivid green eye peeking out. It's not the same shade as Dean's, a shade or two darker like the lush greenery of Ireland, but it's just as bright. After only a short moment, the bit of color vanishes just like that tiny finger. Not for the first time, Sam wonders what gender the little baby chose. It's been passed about equally between the males and females of the group, even has a fifty-fifty chance of being alpha or omega, but it's impossible for him to guess from the glimpses they've been given.

Finally, a larger piece is shoved out of the way and a little head of dark brown hair peeks out. Carefully, the baby pushes away more of the egg and reaches out to Dean. As he picks up the baby, a pair of tiny wings spread behind it. They flutter a moment, the fluffy white throwing the group off guard. Dean's are prismatic and Castiel's are pitch black... it seems odd for their baby to have fluffy white wings. Large forest green eyes stare at him curiously, a tiny head tilting in the manner its father saves for that emotion and confusion.

“It's a girl,” Sam points out. “And she's so tiny.”

“Look at those wings,” Charlie gasps out. “How the hell did they end up white? Aren't your guys' wings totally _not_ white?”

“All cherubs are born with white wings, they represent their purity,” Michael offers, rubbing Gabriel's back soothingly to calm his sobs. “They'll change after a little while. Although the baby is small now, it'll grow into toddler years quickly... all angels grow at a rapid rate so they can begin their training as early as possible.”

“She's perfect... just like the nephilim that created her,” Cas murmurs.

Dean glances up to see the loving look filled with adoration, blushing slightly before averting his gaze. Instead, he picks up a fuzzy blue blanket and wraps their baby girl in it. Gabriel busies himself with clearing up the shattered stone pieces, sniffling in pure joy as his sobs die down, and Sam stands up to inspect the baby girl in his brother's arms.

She looks up at him curiously, taking only a moment to grip his Grace before squealing in joy. She knows him, he's her uncle and he reads her stories. The baby reaches out a hand and Sam lifts his own for her to grip. The tiny fingers can barely wrap around one of his fingers. Charlie goes in for a close up, winding up with baby spit on the camera from the little cherub sticking it in her mouth.

“She's a strong one,” Michael observes as he touches her cheek. “Normally, cherubs have difficulty breaking through their shell. Even afterward, they're exhausted and want nothing more than to sleep. This one is going to be powerful.”

“What will you name her?” Charlie asks again. “What about Jada? I like that name!”

“Call her Day,” Sam suggests. “For light and hope.”

“I like Seraphina,” Michael adds thoughtfully.

“... I'm going to name her Kaelin,” Dean decides. “My little Kaelin Winchester... What do you think, Cas?”

“I love it,” the angel grins. “I think Kaelin needs quiet time, though. She's too new for all the business going on here, I don't want to overwhelm her. I'll stay in the nursery with her for a while.”

The hunter nods and hands the baby to Cas. For only a moment, he watches Kaelin squirm and whine... and then he follows Cas to the nursery. Gabriel has no doubt in his mind that they'll retire to the nest there, both curling their wings around the new baby protectively. He remembers from his time in Heaven that new cherubs often spend hours laying with their parents, or more often then not an adult angel assigned to raise them, studying their wings and how they move. It also gives them time to learn their parents' or caretakers' Grace and the differences between them and those around them. This is a crucial time to a cherub's first moments, as it helps them discern who they're safe with and where to run to should they be in danger.

Sam is quiet as he puts together lunch, just simple sandwiches, and doesn't notice when he's joined by two archangels. He's been lost in thought, the realization that the next nesting season isn't far off throwing him into a state of panic. It's not because it's necessary, but because that's what he's used to feeling at the thought. It's just become habit. When Gabriel sets a hand on his shoulder, the taller male jumps in surprise.

“Whoa,” the trickster comments. “What's got you wound so tight? I know it isn't me... so it can't be a good thing.”

“I just realized... nesting season will be coming around soon,” he sighs. “It happens a few times a year, doesn't it?”

“It's pretty sporadic at times,” Gabriel nods. “Why?”

“What happens when we go on a hunt and Dean's cornered by an alpha angel in heat?”

“It won't be a problem,” Michael responds. “Dean is no longer a weaker nephilim. With the shattering of his seal, he's become a threat to the alphas in Heaven. They'll know better than to assume he'll be easy to take down... they'll likely leave him be. If they _should_ look to claim him, the number of suitors will be drastically reduced.”

With a slight nod, Sam returns to his task. Gabriel joins him, helping out as best he can in an attempt to lessen the burden on his mate's mind. He understands what Sam is worried about, it's probably always been quite the chore to keep Dean safe during the chaotic time angels are called to breed. Dean just doesn't seem like the type of person that makes life easy in the first place, so when the trouble magnet is giving off pheromones by the boat-load... well... it's reasonable for Sam to get uptight about it. Michael excuses himself from the kitchen, hoping to check in on his grandchild before taking his leave.

Downstairs, he can hear the quiet chatter of the baby filling the hall. With a soft smile, the warrior knocks on the nursery door politely before opening it. Dean is lying on his back, Kaelin laying on his stomach, and Cas is sitting at his side. One of his dark wings are stretched over her head, so the baby is attempting to grab hold of the feathers closest to her. Dean's wings are against the floor, the hunter unwilling to block Cas from the baby even as the urge to surround her with the shimmering plumage festers within him.

“Hey, Michael!” Dean grins. “Come to see Kaelin?”

“Yes. I'm going to leave soon and I thought I would spend a bit of time with her before going. I hope you don't mind... I can always come back later.”

“No, it's fine,” he smiles. “She's a pretty active baby, I don't think she'll fall asleep anytime soon.”

“Dean, cherubs don't sleep at all,” Michael explains. “Castiel will have to watch over Kaelin while you rest.”

He reaches down and picks her up, smiling at the tiny thing that gazes up at him. Her Grace winds around his own, surprising him a moment. Cherubs normally don't know enough about their Grace to do that, it takes them a long time of studying their parents' or caretakers' Grace to learn it. Castiel seems to catch on to his surprise, a slight smile touching his lips at the sight. Although Michael terrified him before, the help he received from the other during his ascension has calmed his fears. Thankfully, he can handle being in the same room with him. Not to mention, his Grace is now on the same level as the archangel or close to it. That always helps.

“I interacted with her with my Grace while she was in the egg,” Cas offers by way of explanation. “She just started reciprocating not long ago.”

“She's powerful _and_ intelligent,” the archangel smirks. “A good mixture of both parents, you should be very proud.”

“We are,” Dean grins.

“I'll be watching over her, over all of you,” Michael assures. “For now, however, I really must return to Heaven. If you need anything, just call for me. Even if it's a need for someone to watch Kaelin. I'm sure she would love to see Heaven now and then.”

“Thank you,” the hunter comments as he's handed the baby back. “That sounds like a great idea. Maybe when everything calms down... and I learn how to fly... we can both see it!”

Michael smiles, wide and happy, at that. Dean can see the joy in his eyes at the statement, so he's guessing it was a great thing to say. With a quiet 'farewell' Michael disappears and the couple is left with their new baby. This time, Dean lifts his wings around his sides. They're not stretched completely, just far enough to catch Kaelin should she fall. The colors immediately catch her attention, the baby reaching to tug on feathers.

It's not a very pleasant feeling, but one he'll have to get used to. When the sensation dulls to a more gentle pull, Dean finds himself nodding off. Cas watches as his mate dozes, a soft smile lingering on his features. Kaelin reaches down to put a hand on Dean's face, however he lifts her up so she can't wake him.

“Mommy needs sleep, Kaelin,” he scolds lightly. “He's not an angel like us, he has a human side that needs that rest. You can't wake him up like that, if he loses too much sleep he'll get sick.”

She doesn't say anything, however he knows she understands. The Grace wrapping around his own tells him as much. Cherubs are very smart little creatures and they have a wide learning arch. They can mimic the actions and words of others within the first few weeks after hatching, though they don't know what they mean at first. Comprehension comes after the first month or two.

As Dean sleeps off his ascension, Cas cradles Kaelin in the rocking chair. She sucks her thumb and watches the dark wings move quietly behind him for a long time. They shiver every now and then, stretch to get out the kinks, and even flap slowly and minutely. She can see the muscles moving within the feathers, can sense how they coil and loosen with each movement, and Cas can see as her little mind works to mimic him.

Charlie is whining on the couch upstairs, a pile of comic books scattered around her, and Jo is back on 'Halo'. The alpha female is getting increasingly pissed at her omega's whining, her gaze darting between the nephilim and the screen with each unhappy utterance. She doesn't know when she started thinking of Charlie as _her_ omega, but the thought doesn't settle well with her. They're so different and, although they get along well enough, she's not ready for a mate. Especially not a spastic one that's in love with a computer game character... and possibly Wonder Woman. She's also been made aware of a woman named 'Gilda' that the redhead fancies... the name sets her jealousy burning.

“When will their quiet time be _over_?” Charlie complains.

“When it's over,” Jo shrugs. “Find something else to occupy your time, there has to be something more interesting than a baby around here.”

“Says you,” the redhead mutters petulantly. “The most interesting thing I've thought of so far is Dean in a Miss America pageant.”

“What?” the blonde remarks in utter astonishment. “What the fuck have you been smoking?”

“Nothing... I just got bored,” she replies defensively. “I think of strange things when I get bored, I can't help it!”

Jo rolls her eyes and the two quiet down when Gabriel joins them. He's not in the mood to play games, so he picks up an abandoned comic from the floor by Charlie. He doesn't sit on the couch, she's already stretched out along it rather well for being so small, but sits on the floor in front of it. Sam passes them by, a tray of food in his hands as he heads downstairs to make sure Dean eats. The last thing he wants is for the older hunter to neglect his health during his ascension.

“What's up, daddy-o?” Charlie wonders.

“Sam is upset,” Gabriel murmurs. “Nesting season is almost upon us, which means you two aren't going anywhere without company. Either me or Sam, no negotiations. I won't have the two of you forced into a mating.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jo snorts in laughter. “I haven't had a single angelic suitor since I came of age to fuck.”

“Me either,” Charlie shrugs. “Personally, I'm glad. I've heard what Sam and Dean went through, I'll be happy if my seals _never_ break.”

“You'll both be lucky if they don't,” Gabriel sighs. “Still... I'd rather play it safe. Now that they can't have Sam or Dean, they just might attempt getting closer to them through the two of you. Family is everything to the Winchesters, after all. They hold nothing higher than that.”

The girls are quiet for a moment, the sound of Jo's character dying a bloody death the only noise in the room. She curses quietly under her breath, pulling her mind out of its stupefied state, and continues her game. Charlie, on the other hand, can't get her mind on anything but the baby downstairs. She sighs and pulls her laptop from beneath the couch, hoping to locate a job to get her mind off things for now. The more she has to concentrate on hunting, the less opportunity she'll have to dwell on worrisome thoughts.

Sam sets the tray down on the table in the nursery, glancing down at his brother as he slumbers. He's rolled onto his side, cocooning himself in his wings as he hugs a pillow. Cas is still rocking Kaelin, the radio on that Enochian channel. Her full attention is on that station, eyes large as she soaks up the different language.

“How is she?” Sam wonders.

“Quiet,” Cas responds with a smile. “She's been sitting here listening to the radio since I turned it on. She wanted to wake up Dean, but I explained to her that he needs sleep.”

“And how is Dean doing? Is he beginning to feel pain or anything?”

“No. He was throwing up earlier this morning and his skin has a horrid pallor to it, but other than that he's fine. I'm sure he'll be getting better soon. The violence of his Grace has calmed considerably since he first fell ill.”

“Good, he'll be happy to hear that.”

It's not hard to see that the taller male is worried, as his eyes keep landing on his sleeping sibling. His brows are dipping in thought, wrought with anxiety for a reason unknown to Castiel, and the angel can't help but speculate on it. Kaelin, having realized her storyteller has arrived, turns to reach for Sam. When he doesn't notice, her bottom lip quivers and a soft whimper garners his attention.

“Oh, honey, I'm sorry,” Sam replies as he lifts her into his arms. “My head's somewhere else right now.”

“What has you worried, Sam?”

“... Nesting season. It's never been a good time for us and now that Dean's going to be hunting again...”

“He'll be fine, have more faith in him,” Castiel smiles. “You're just caught up in past habits and problems, but this isn't the past... it's the present. And nesting season lies in the future yet. Dean will be ready to take on anyone when that time presents itself.”

He's surprised at the angel's confidence, but then again... Cas believes in Dean completely. Sam knows he should as well. With a deep breath, he closes his eyes and forces himself to calm down. The angel is right, there's no reason to worry about something that hasn't yet befallen them. It's not like they're on a hunt with the possibility of being jumped.

Gabriel is pleasantly surprised when Sam returns to them carrying Kaelin, the baby appearing even tinier within his arms. Castiel isn't far behind, but there's no Dean. He stretches out his senses to find the nephilim snoozing in the nursery. This ascension is different from Castiel's, he was in a horrible amount of miserable pain and that was a bad environment for the unhatched baby. Dean, however, is only sick to his stomach and can still remain jovial for the most part. Keeping her around Dean won't harm her or stunt her growth, so he's curious as to why she's not with the other.

“She wanted a story,” Sam shrugs at the questioning gaze. “I'll take her back to the nursery to read to her, but when I tried to give her back to Cas she started fussing. I guess I'm the designated entertainment while Dean is knocked out.”

“Unfair,” Charlie pouts.

“ _You_ can't entertain her while in the nursery, you're favorite pass-time is playing a computer game with the volume turned all the way up. Dean has to sleep and you would wake him,” Gabriel points out calmly. “Besides, Kaelin is supposed to be studying her parents' Grace and wings. Her attention span is too limited to deal with so many people at the moment, she'd never be able to learn what she has to if she's passed around the first day or two. She should be in the nest with Dean and Cas, but she's strangely active for a newly hatched cherub... I blame Dean. I bet he passed on ADD or something.”

“Probably,” Sam chuckles as he grabs a book. “Okay, Kaelin, let's go back to D-ma. I bet he's already missing you.”

“... D-ma?” Jo wonders.

“D for Dean,” Sam comments with a roll of his eyes. “It sounds better than calling a guy 'mommy'. If you guys can come up with something better, be my guest.”

With that, Sam and Cas head back downstairs. Before the girls can ask, Gabriel explains that newly hatched cherubs can't leave the presence of their parents. Cas had to accompany Sam, or Kaelin would've cried. The thought of being abandoned is always at the back of a cherub's mind when it's born within the presence of its rightful parents. It's not a common occurrence, but it has happened in the past. As they return to their former activities, Gabriel watches them with a hint of sadness. He wishes he could've raised them throughout their lives like Dean and Cas will Kaelin. He had children as Loki, the Norse god of chaos... but he never had the chance to raise them. It's a longing he's had for as long as he can remember, but one he's managed to satisfy watching other people's kids and taking in Castiel when he was younger. Now that his baby has grown up and has a mate and child of his own... Gabriel is feeling surprisingly empty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesting season has rolled around once more. With Sam and Dean on a new hunt, the first for Dean since Kaelin hatched, they're finding a lack of suitors. With a lack of clues as to what they're dealing with, Sam follows the only lead he can find. Dean, in the meanwhile, heads out to study the crime scene. Gabriel, distracted by watching over the only unmated nephilim in their family, is later called on to help... though that's not the only reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. Happy Mother's Day! Sorry the update took so long, I was spending it with my own mother. To all you mother's out there, here's a present for you! XD Just so you know, I don't have kids. The youngest I interact with is 5, so I know absolutely nothing about the growth rate of a child. I'm just sort of winging it in the fics I have children in. Sorry if that bothers you, just pretend she's the age she sounds ^^;

As Sam feared, nesting season brings around the angels looking to claim his brother. Surprisingly, they're few and far between. Only two days into the season, they've only had to deal with three. Normally they would've racked up a count of seven in that time. They're on a hunt now, the first since Dean's precious Kaelin hatched. He was given two weeks to enjoy the wonder of motherhood. In those two weeks Kaelin grew from a newborn to a toddler. She's now the age of three and knows some very interesting words she most certainly shouldn't. Her wings have begun to molt as well, the soft and fluffy white feathers leaving a trail throughout the house. When Dean felt the itch to hunt again, it was difficult to leave her in the care of Cas.

The angel is a wonderful father and spends a lot of time with his baby girl, always indulging her need for stories and wrapping her in his Grace whenever she pushes his with her own first. Unlike Dean, who prefers she lay in bed with them while he sleeps and spoils her with attention, Cas makes it known that she doesn't need constant attention. She can get away with murder when it comes to her 'D-ma', yet knows she'll be scolded should Cas learn of a wrong doing. Smart little Kaelin loves when D-ma is around, because she knows she'll get exactly what she wants when she wants it... if daddy isn't nearby, that is.

“It's killing you, isn't it?” Sam wonders with a playful smirk. “Being away from Kae.”

“I've had _mortal wounds_ that didn't kill me this bad,” Dean mutters.

“Don't worry, man, we'll be back home soon,” he offers. “We'll be heading off to party at Asgard, visit Meg and the misfits, and even rub elbows with the angels in Heaven... as soon as we learn to fly. Life will be good.”

“Says the guy that _hasn't_ had to watch his ass for spontaneous alpha angel appearances,” he scoffs. “Let's get this hunt over with. I'm _really_ itching to gank something.”

Sam chuckles to himself and lifts their bag from the trunk. They've only just arrived in Wisconisin. The angels attempted to accost Dean during their pit stops in smaller towns for rest. It's taken them two days to get to this town, all for a hunt that appears to be aliens. The abductions are what caught Sam's attention, the aliens are what caught Dean's. Now they walk into a motel in the center of an old town surrounded by fields of crops. They'll be stopping there first to study the crop circles.

After getting settled in their room, Dean and Sam head for the fields where alien enthusiasts are camped out. Sam is driving, so the older Winchester is free to make a phone call. He pulls out his cellphone and dials Cas, hoping the angel picks up this time. He's been calling at least ten times a day, but the other doesn't always pick up. This time, thankfully, he does.

“Hello, Dean,” he greets.

“Hey, how's everything going?”

“Kaelin is fine,” he states in a humored tone. “Just like the last time you called, and the time before that. The bunker is quiet, the girls have gone on a hunt. Gabriel followed them to make sure no one forces them into nesting, so I'm alone with Kaelin. She's coloring now.”

“How's that going?”

“... Lines mean nothing to her,” he chuckles. “And I believe there's a new mural on the nursery wall. Would you like to talk to her?”

He doesn't even need to say anything and Dean knows that. Cas walks over to Kaelin and hands her the phone, telling her that D-ma is on the other end and wants to speak with her. The next thing Dean hears is the excited greeting of his little girl. She's not very good a pronunciation right now, yet Dean can manage to make out what she means after Sam's gibberish in his youth. Sometimes he wondered if Sam even _tried_ to pronounce... or just spoke in gibberish to throw Dean off.  Unlike Sam, however, Kaelin is an angel and she learns far faster than a human child.  The words she knows are advanced for her, as are the sentences she gets out.

“D-ma!” Kaelin cheers.

“Hey, princess,” Dean smiles. “How's your dad treating you?”

“Daddy's mean, he don' let me play wit the game!”

'The game' refers to Charlie's computer game she got hooked on while in the shell. It's one of her favorite pastimes and she's gotten ridiculously good at it, however Cas doesn't want her around violence so often and cuts down the time she spends gutting trolls. Dean laughs, a joyous sound that has Sam smiling.

“Honey, listen to your daddy. He's not trying to be mean, he's just worried you'll turn out like Jo,” he explains.

“Knife bitch,” Kaelin chirps.

“... Yeah,” Dean draws out. “Don't call her that, I'll get in trouble. But that's _exactly_ what I mean, you don't want to turn out like that. Too much violence and that's what'll happen.”

“I met Meg!” the baby girl states. “She funny! She calls Daddy 'Clarence', that not daddy name. Him name 'Daddy'.”

Dean talks to Kaelin for a little while longer, and then they're arriving at their destination. He has to say 'goodbye' to his daughter, who immediately tells him to tell 'Unca Sammy' hello for her. When he hangs up, he does so. Sam laughs when Dean tells him about how Cas is being mean to her, the two exiting the impala to head into the encampment. They're dressed in their FBI attire, fake badges tucked into their inside pockets, and Dean let's Sam take the lead as they come across the first alien fanatic.

Cas is sitting in the nursery when Gabriel returns, Kaelin humming to herself to the tune of the Enochian music on the radio. When the trickster wanders into the nursery, she's on her feet and hurrying over to him. With a large grin on his face, Gabriel swings the little girl up and into his arms. She's dressed in a puffy princess dress, compliments of Gabriel this time. Normally, the princess dresses come from Charlie. She uses them to cosplay with the little girl, especially when they play her games. This time, she's dressed as Cinderella.

“Papa!” she greets. “Papa, I color!”

“I see... all over the walls,” he chuckles. “Have you been good for daddy?”

“Yes! Daddy won' let me play the game,” she pouts. “D-ma said I turn out like knife bitch if I do, so I won'. Not 'til Char-char come home!”

“Good girl,” he says affectionately. “D-ma knows what he's talking about.”

Cas waits until Kaelin gets tired of being held, which doesn't happen often, and then sits down with Gabriel. They watch the little girl play with some large Lego blocks in the corner, building her own version of a castle... or tower, considering it's just a straight line up. He asks about Dean and Castiel tells him of their conversation, but that's not what's on Castiel's mind right now. Gabriel has been acting strangely since Kaelin hatched, it's worrying the younger angel.

“Is everything okay?” he asks.

“Everything's fine, why?”

“You've been acting strangely and I've been worried about you.”

“I just... miss when you were younger, that's all.”

He knows better than to pursue the subject, so Cas leaves it be. He feels bad for his father figure, however he knows that Gabriel knew the consequences when mating with another alpha. It's not the most generous thought, which makes him feel worse for thinking it. With a sigh, he turns those worried blues onto his daughter.

It isn't much longer and Gabriel returns to the girls, both on a djinn hunt in Idaho. The two now sitting in a diner to eat lunch. When Gabriel left them before, this is where they were headed. He shows up near the table, yet stays invisible. He doesn't want them getting angry for the intrusion on their hunt, yet needs to make certain they're okay while they're away from the bunker. It's more for his peace of mind than for their safety, as they can care for themselves.

“Look,” Charlie grins. “I bought baby clothes!”

“Seriously? Come on, girl, you know Gabriel already got her shit tons of clothes!”

“Not these, they're strictly gamer gear for tots,” she comments. “I think she'll love them.”

“You _do_ realize this kid is gonna be fucked up beyond belief, right?”

“She's _Dean's_ kid, was there every any doubt?”

They share a laugh at the hunter's expense, bringing a soft smile to Gabriel's lips. Sometimes he wonders if he's not more omega than he thought, as children seem to warm a soft spot in him not many alphas have for children that aren't their own. If he could take in all the strays in Heaven, he would be a very happy angel. As it stands, however, he was lucky to be able to take in Cas. A situation like that doesn't come around often and teachers are loathed to give up a student. Especially if they're giving them up to the stray angel that lives a double life. They consider him a bad influence, making certain to keep the cherubs just out of his reach. Castiel's adoption was a one time thing and, although it breaks his heart, he knows that.

When the girls are finished with their lunch, they head back out to study the crime scene and recent victims. The archangel follows quietly behind, ever vigilant for a threat to his brood. As he tails the two, he wonders how the guys are doing. Since they're already mated and Dean has broken his seal completely, there's no need to check up on them. That doesn't stop him from wanting to, though. Sam is still working on breaking his seal, which he's shown great reluctance in speaking of, and Gabriel worries about him. With a heavy sigh he's afraid Charlie might've picked up on, he focuses on the girls and pushes thoughts of Sam to the back of his mind for later.

It's getting late and Dean finds they haven't made any progress whatsoever. Tired and ready to pass out, he flops on the bed when they enter their room. Sam is a bit more energetic than his older sibling, as he did little more than talk to witnesses and those camped out. Dean actually scoured the fields for the crop circles... which he _still_ hasn't found. He ended up walking in circles for hours until he finally gave up. Tomorrow, he'll get someone to take him there.

“You okay?” Sam wonders.

“No, my feet are killing me,” he mutters into his pillow.

“We'll gain ground tomorrow,” Sam offers up. “Go to sleep, okay? I'll try and find something we haven't managed to spot in our notes. Hopefully, it'll be something to shed light on this strange case.”

Dean is already asleep and Sam can't help but snort in humor at that. Either he's getting out of shape, or he's gotten soft while lugging around that egg. Running a hand through his hair, Sam sits down at the small table and digs into his notes. It bothers him, these abductions. He knows it isn't alien activity, but the people that disappeared never turned up again... dead _or_ alive. Then his eyes roam over a strange passage in his notes. They may not have been seen, but there have been glimpses of them. Not anything to identify them completely, but just enough for people to think they're seeing something that just isn't there. Like wishful thinking or something. At least... for _one_ of those people.

He needs to sleep right now, but he now knows their next move. They need to find this woman before they can get their answers. Keeping that in mind, Sam takes a shower and gets ready for bed. When he slides between the sheets, he checks on Dean in the bed beside him. The other is on his stomach, his face shoved into his pillow. Carefully, he leans over and moves his brother's head so he doesn't suffocate himself during the night. After that, Sam lays back and turns off the bedside light. He closes his eyes and goes to sleep, always on guard for trouble.

The next morning, Dean is woken by his brother. The other is excited, already showered and ready to go. He drags Dean out of bed when he refuses to move, lifting him into his arms and tossing him into a cold shower. He ignores the loud curses as Dean jumps up to turn off the freezing water. With a glare toward his brother, who's at the sink brushing his teeth, Dean sheds his clothes and turns on the hot water.

“What the hell's wrong with you today?” he mumbles. “Did Gabriel stop by and nail you in your sleep?”

“No,” he scoffs. “I found a lead last night! One of the abducted women has been seen around town. Nothing solid, mind you, just glimpses. Like... there one second and gone the next. I figure if we find them, we'll get some answers on the other abductions!”

“Awesome... I'm going back to bed.”

“No you're not, you're coming with me,” Sam huffs. “Your Grace is completely unleashed, I need you to sense her out. There has to be something odd about her essence now that she's been abducted, don't you think?”

“... If I say no, can I go back to bed?”

Sam doesn't offer an answer to that one, rolling his eyes at his brother's one-sided thoughts. It isn't strange for him to demand more sleep after a bit of downtime, although normally _he's_ the first one up and ready to go. While he waits for Dean to finish up, he calls Cas to check on the baby. He doesn't answer this time, which means Kaelin is probably keeping him busy. With a sigh, he tries to get a hold of Gabriel. After the scare of Sam threatening him with a severing of their bond during his abduction, the archangel has kept his cellphone _very_ close. So when Sam calls him, he makes sure to answer.

“Hey, babe,” Sam greets. “Too early for you?”

“Sammich, it's _never_ too early for you! How's the hunt going?”

“I found a lead last night, so I'm just waiting for Dean to get ready. How are the girls doing? You followed them, right? Don't let anything happen to them.”

“I won't, I won't. They're doing fine. They're still trying to find the djinn, it's a bit harder than a vampire. Anyway, they're getting a bit frustrated. Charlie had a good idea though she's searching video feed from the bar the victims were abducted. It's fuzzy and difficult to make out, but she's a genius with access to seriously banging technology if I do say so myself.”

“... Did you help on a whim, or did she ask?”

“She asked. I gave her some FBI type shit to clean the film and make it easier to see. Never saw a girl so happy in my life! You'd think I just gifted her with her favorite video game crush in real life or something. There hasn't been a single sign of any alpha angels looking for a mate, so I've been giving them more leeway.”

They chat for a little while longer, and then Dean exits the shower to grab some clothes. Once he gets dressed, Sam tells his mate they'll talk later and hangs up. Together, the Winchesters head for the impala. Although Dean still wants to survey the crop circle, he agrees to do so after they locate this lost woman. Their first stop is the store she was last seen outside of.

Sam searches his computer as Dean questions the owners of the store. He's mapping out the sightings and pinning them to a map of the town. There's a strange pattern to them, all of them close to an abandoned warehouse the town used to use for storing farm equipment. A new one has been the focus of the town for years now, built closer to the fields, so the older one has been forgotten. When Dean returns to him, he points this out.

“Do you think she could be hiding there?” Sam asks.

“I guess so,” he shrugs. “How about I stop off at the fields and give you the keys to go look into it? I don't want to give up on them just yet, there's just something that doesn't settle right with me about them.”

“No problem.”

Dean puts the impala into gear and drives toward the crop circles, Sam browsing his laptop as they go. The older Winchester's hunter instinct certainly hasn't suffered any, as even Sam is wary of those crop circles. He's seen his fair share and he's heard many stories... but this time it would appear these things are real. Made by a force other than farmers looking for a little publicity or teens eager for a prank. When they reach the fields, they get out and Sam takes the driver's seat. He tells Dean to call if he comes across anything, and then drives off.

As he follows the leader of the alien fanatics through the tall corn stalks, Dean is reminded of his chase a while back. He pushes the thought away, stomping it down viciously before returning his attention to the babble coming from the man before him. He's gone through at least fifteen minutes worth of alien theory. When they finally break through to the crop circle, Dean is relieved. He walks around it a moment, and then kneels to press a hand against the stalks. They're not broken, but woven along the ground as though they grew like that. Sam and Dean had studied satellite pictures of the field before taking the job, finding that the crop circle wasn't there the night before and appeared the next morning in a bold statement.

“It's sort of getting late,” the guy remarks. “Don't you think you should head back? If it gets dark and you're still in the field... they might come for you.”

“I'll be fine,” Dean offers. “You can go if you'd like, I'll make my way back from here. Uh... that why, right?”

“Straight shot,” the man nods.

He heads in the direction Dean points out, all too eager to leave the hunter alone. He knows he shouldn't be out there when the sun falls below the horizon, but this is the best way to face what's been abducting people. The green-eyed male conveniently forgot to tell Sam about this part of his plan. He'll call him closer to nightfall, though, that way he can't rush over to stop him at the last minute.

Sam stares upon the warehouse, gripping a demon blade tightly as he heads inside. It's getting dark and he knows Dean is up to something. He's just glad the other hasn't run into trouble yet, at least he _hopes_ he didn't. Biting back the concern, he steps into the dark building and turns on his flash light. He's not in there three minutes and he hears noises within the darkness.

“Hello?” he calls out. “I'm not looking to hurt anyone, I just want to make sure you're okay.”

“H-Help me,” a female voice calls. “P-please.”

Carefully, Sam moves through the darkness. The beam of his flashlight sweeps over the area, searching for the woman in trouble. By the sound of her voice, she must be in pain and scared. His heart hammers in his chest as he gets closer, he can tell by the volume of her shuddering breathes. Finally, he turns a corner and stills in his tracks. The woman is a redhead, but her hair isn't the only thing that's red. Blood soaks her shirt, knife wounds covering her petite frame, and the hunter knows there isn't anything he can do but make her last moments as comfortable as possible. He sits beside her, unwilling to allow her to reach her end alone.

Dean is still in the fields when the moon takes the sun's place in the sky. He's laying down, arms tucked beneath his head as he gazes up at the stars. They remind him of Castiel's wings. Maybe not the new ones, that seem to have a telescope's view of the sky, but the older ones. The green-eyed hunter has no doubt they'll always hold a special place in his heart. They were the wings he fell in love with, after all.

With a sigh, he gets up. It's almost eleven-thirty and nothing has happened, so he pulls out his cellphone and dials up Sam. As he waits for the other to answer, he heads toward the edge of the crop circle. A blinding light hits him hard from above, the hunter's heart leaping up into his throat at the suddenness of it. Sam answers just as Dean takes off into the corn stalks.

“Dean?”

“Sammy! Sammy, I think I'm in trouble!”

“... Dean, is something wrong with your phone? You're breaking up.”

“They're here!” he shouts. “I'm being abducted!”

“You're what? Hang on, I'm on my way!”

Before he can answer, Dean is gone and the phone falls to the ground. Sam calls for him a few more times, and then hangs up himself. He's in a slight panic, but nothing compared to former 'nesting season' breakdowns. He glances over to the woman laying dead on the cement floor. She passed away only moments ago. A sadness fills his eyes as he grabs his bag, lifting his phone once more to call the police. They'll want to get her body to the coroner's office as soon as possible... she deserves a proper burial.

It doesn't take Sam long to reach the fields, it's only just after midnight when he pulls up to the campsite. There's a fire roaring and people sitting around it toasting marshmallows. The younger hunter searches out the man in charge and discovers that he led Dean out there, but the other decided to stay by himself after reaching it. He returned to their camp and Dean had yet to surface.

“Saw that light, though,” he comments as they head into the field. “Got worried, but couldn't come out here on my own... that's when they get you, you know. It's always when they're alone. Glad you stopped by, now we can look for him.”

“Yeah, thanks for the help,” Sam offers distractedly. “He's all I have left, you know... the rest of our family is gone. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't turn up.”

The guy is quiet at that, gasping when he steps on something. A light blinks to life at his feet. Sam stoops to check it out, finding Dean's phone lying there innocently. Hand trembling slightly in his worry, he picks it up and notes that the battery is almost dead. They search a little longer, however Dean is gone. Just as he's ready to give up, the bright light shines down on them and the guy he's with panics.

They're about to run, but the taller male is hit from behind by something heavy. He falls to the ground grunting in pain as whatever hit him lands atop his back. The light disappears without taking another victim and Sam turns to lock eyes with... Dean. Without thinking, the taller male grabs him into a hug and nearly strangles him in his relief. Not far from them, their guide is panting in shock. Together, they get him to his feet and head back to the camps. They don't speak until they're near the impala, the bag beneath Sam's arm catching Dean's attention.

“Expecting an enemy?” he wonders.

“Uh... yes?” Sam comments as though Dean's lost his mind. “You call me, shouting something about an abduction and you think I _won't_ come armed?”

“So you heard that, huh? I thought my phone gave out around that time,” Dean remarks thoughtfully. “So get this, we're not hunting aliens...”

“I sort of figured that already...”

“We're hunting _Tinkerbell_!”

Sam stops beside the car and stares at his brother, completely dumbfounded at the news. For only a second... or five... he entertains the idea that Dean's abduction screwed up his head all the more. That idea is shot down at the completely serious, albeit excited, expression on his brother's features. With a sigh, they get in the car and Dean starts the engine. This is when he notes the bag is set in Sam's lap instead of in the back or the trunk.

“How'd your search go?” he wonders.

“I found her... she died,” Sam murmurs. “She was attacked by something she couldn't see. She managed to get into a safe place, but it was too late. Her injuries were extensive and she died not long after I reached her.”

“... She was killed by whatever abducted me,” Dean frowns.

“I think so... but... whatever took you sent you back. What, even _they_ didn't want you?” the taller jokes to lighten the mood.

“Damn right! They didn't expect me to fight them, I took out a few of them but they ended up sending me back pretty damn quick.”

Sam mulls that over, frowning at the fact there's more than one enemy to deal with. He spoke to a woman before that had mentioned fairies, saying that they made a deal with someone in town. He'll call Gabriel to find them when they reach their motel, this is a case he doesn't want to spend too much time on.

Upon reaching the motel, Dean is surprised when Sam calls Gabriel for help. The archangel promises to be there soon, but it'll take a few minutes. He's busy watching over the girls in the djinn hunt. They've found the culprit and are in the thick of the hunt now. After he hangs up, they enter the room and Sam places the bag on his bed carefully. Once more, Dean eyes the bag strangely. When Gabriel turns up, Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Something wrong, Samsquatch?” Gabriel frowns.

“First thing's first,” the taller male states. “Someone made a deal with the fairies and we need to know who it is.”

“Dude! We can figure this out on our _own_ , we don't need angelic help!” Dean argues. “If we _did_ need it, I can use _my_ Grace to figure it out just as well as _he_ can. Why call in reinforcements?”

“It's not just this case, Dean... it's that woman,” Sam admits quietly. “She... she left something behind. I can't keep it here, not while we're in the middle of a hunt!”

“Sammy... what are you talking about?” Dean wonders warily.

The taller male turns to the bag, both Gabriel and Dean watching as he hesitates opening it. After a moment of thought, Sam sucks in a sharp breath and grips the zipper. As he unzips the bag, the two gasp. The revealed object is what she was killed for, she told Sam as much before she succumbed to her injuries. Now it's in _his_ possession, which means Dean and he are even more of a target for those they hunt. The fairies want this badly enough to kill... and Sam won't let them have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because one of my favorite episodes was the fairy one ;p I even have the notifications ringtone of Dean screaming 'Fight the Fairies' XD


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The object Sam salvaged from the dying woman is revealed, leaving Dean and Gabriel speechless. The woman's history comes to light, her dying wish being for Sam to protect the object she died keeping from the fairies. Intent of giving Sam and Gabriel some privacy to discuss things, Dean slips outside... only to be attacked by the object of their hunt. With the close encounters ended, the hunters return to the bunker. A very happy Kaelin is eager t spend time with her mother figure. The only thing saving Dean from cross-dressing as a princess, is the fact they're to go to a party in Asgard.

Dean is pacing the room nervously, hand tugging lightly at his hair while Gabriel stares at the object in Sam's bag. It's an egg. Not just any egg, obviously, but an _angel's_ egg! The coloring is like an opal, not quite the purity of Dean's but still rather beautiful. The shell is hard, probably only capable of being broken by diamond, and the light within shimmers calmly. It was likely just created within the past day or two.

“An _angel_? She was an _angel_?” Dean mutters.

“Her name was Anna,” Sam sighs out. “She asked me to take care of it, said she knew Gabriel was my mate and the baby would be safe with him. I couldn't tell her no, Dean, it was her dying wish! I put the egg in my bag and went after you, I didn't even think the fairies might've felt it's presence until after I got you back.”

“Well... Angels are assigned cherubs to raise all the time, right?” Dean offers. “This could work... can't it? Gabe? Say something, man!”

“... Anna was a good friend, a good soldier,” he murmurs. “She'll be missed greatly. I believe Cassy knew her better than myself, but she was always good to him while he lived in Heaven. They lost touch after I took him in.”

The boys listen as he speaks about the lost angel, almost as though giving her eulogy. It's a moment that demands respectful silence. When he's finished, his attention returns to the egg in Sam's bag. The silence is suffocating, the Winchesters lost in their own thoughts as the archangel tries to soak all this up. Finally, Sam can't take anymore quiet and presses Gabriel mentally to speak.

“The egg hasn't had much time to develop any form of vessel,” he remarks quietly. “Now that's it's on Earth, it'll develop one. If Sam and I take over the role of its parents, it'll study our vessels and end up looking like us. I would be surprised if it even knew Anna at this point, it's far too newly created for that. It would've taken almost a week for the baby to develop enough to recognize her as it's mother.”

“So... we just take over the egg as though it's our own?” Sam wonders.

“That's what Anna wanted,” Gabriel remarks softly. “She knew I would care for the cherub like my own, that's why she entrusted you with her egg. Anna was different from other betas, she would've wanted to raise her cherub from the egg. It's unconventional, but she was like that. She would've wanted to teach it herself, the way _she_ thought was best and not by the rules of Heaven. I'm the only other angel like that, she knows that from when I took Cas under my wing. I'm not going to send her cherub to Heaven to be brought up by the mass of angels there when she wouldn't have wanted that.”

“Gabe...”

“This has _nothing_ to do with the fact I want a child of my own,” he insists, feeling the doubt along their bond. “I'll admit, I want one, but I would _never_ take the egg of a dead comrade to get it. It would seem tainted and I would raise it _filled_ with guilt! This is Anna's wish, though, and I find nothing wrong with honoring that. If you don't want it... I'll... I'll take it up to Michael...”

“I picked it up, didn't I?” Sam inquires so softly they almost miss it.

Gabriel's golden eyes light up at that, wide and surprised as they gaze upon his mate. Sam is quiet and Dean is suddenly feeling like he's intruding upon a very private moment. With a slight frown, he scoots over to the door and exits the room. Outside is cool and calm, bereft of the heavy stillness that came with Anna's death inside. He walks down the sidewalk a ways, stopping by a pop machine to pull out his wallet. To waste time, he gets a bottle of pop and sits on the sidewalk in front of the motel to drink it.

He wants to call Cas, but realizes he left his phone in the room. There's no way he's going back in there, not with such an awkward topic taking hold of his younger brother. The green-eyed male wonders how that'll work, how two dominates can raise an egg without having that instinct he was gifted with. Will he have to lead his brother with a nudge here and there? He doesn't mind it, he's done it all Sam's life, but he wonders how the unhatched cherub will take it. Will it imprint Dean as it's mother? He doesn't want to take such a moment away from the couple. He sighs and leans his head back to stare at the sky.

Just as he's about to brave heading back inside, a small glinting light wavers nearby. It looks like a firefly as it roams closer to him. Dean hums to himself, his brows dipping in suspicion, and when he sees the feminine shape within the light... he knows it's a fairy. He's on his feet and sprinting to the room door in seconds. The little fairy is fast, however, and has a harsh hold on his hair before he can reach for the doorknob. She's strong and, although Dean reaches for it, he can't grasp the knob. His hand stays a few inches from its goal. Just as he's about to give up, her grip slips and he flings the door open. She slips in and attacks him again, pushing him past two stunned males and toward the back of the room. All they see is Dean fighting nothing, only the one abducted can see the fairy after him.

Gabriel frowns and adjusts his sight, gasping upon catching the flicker of the fairy. Fairies are smart creatures and have incredible magic, so they can use their glamor to hide from the eyes of angels. An angel has to _really_ be looking for them in order to find them and, sometimes, only archangels are capable of seeing past it. Before he has a chance to help Dean, the hunter pushes the fairy into the microwave and hits the start button. There's a squeal of pain and the smell of cooking flesh... and then the microwave is quiet. Dean slumps against the counter and slides down to the floor.

“... What the hell was that?” Sam wonders.

“I just fried the tooth fairy,” Dean remarks.

“What?”

“It was a fairy, Sammy,” Gabriel offers. “They can't been seen unless you're been to their realm. According to myth, they kidnap the first born. Dean is the first born and he was kidnapped, I take it? If he was, he would've been taken to their realm. Because he set foot there, he can see fairies of all types now. Had your Grace been released, you might've been able to concentrate on the essence and catch sight of it yourself. It's difficult even for angels if they're not strong enough.”

“Was it here for the egg?” he asks in worry.

“No, it was likely here for Dean. They don't like losing things, especially a firstborn.”

“So... we locate the one that made a deal with the fairies,” Sam sighs. “That'll end all this, right? They'll leave Dean alone?”

Gabriel nods, solemn and quiet. Sam carefully hands the egg to him, running his hand over the shell softly before letting it go completely. While Dean sat outside, they came to terms with the fact they're now new parents. The egg needs to be safe and the safest place for it is with Gabriel at the bunker, so the archangel is going to take it there. Sam won't see it again until they finish this hunt and head back. Cas will likely pick them up if they ask him, just to make the trip shorter so the taller male can bond with his egg for a while.

The two decide to get some sleep and start fresh in the morning. Both changing into their sleep wear, laying down on their beds before turning out the light. Dean lays there for a long time, staring at the ceiling. He thinks he hears the soft beat of tiny wings, sucking in a sharp breath as he sits up to look around. Sam assures him he'll know if something enters the room again, trying his best to calm his omega brother down. Eventually, weariness gets the better of Dean and he dozes off. Sam isn't far behind.

When Gabriel arrives at the bunker, he startles Castiel. The younger angel was laying on the couch with Kaelin on his stomach. She's been learning how to rest, her daddy taking a page out of Gabriel's book and grooming her wings to get her to that point. Thankfully, the trait was passed onto her and she's slowly nodding off. At the archangel's sudden arrival, however, the angel almost stills his actions long enough for her to wake.

“Sorry,” Gabriel says quietly.

“... An angel egg,” Castiel murmurs. “Where did you get that, Gabriel?”

“... Cassy... I... I need to talk to you,” he forces out sadly. “Get Kaelin to bed and come see me, okay? It's really important.”

“Okay.”

He finishes up Kaelin's grooming, carrying the snoozing girl into the nursery and tucking her into bed. When he's done with that, he returns upstairs to locate his father figure. Gabriel is sitting in the kitchen, the egg in the highchair that used to hold Kaelin before she hatched. He sits across from the trickster, sending him a quizzical glance.

It's very rare that Gabriel looks this upset, so when it happens he knows to be wary. He knows the other visited Sam and Dean tonight and watched over the girls throughout the day, so his first thought is that something happened to harm them on their hunts. The thought of Dean getting hurt has his chest clenching painfully.

“Cassy... do you remember Anna?” he starts.

“Of course, she was my friend,” the younger male smiles. “She would play with me in Heaven when no one else would. She's a very kind soul.”

“She... she's dead, Cassy.”

“What?” he gasps in sorrow.

“She died earlier today, Sam was with her. She was attacked by fairies looking to get a hold of her egg. This... this was her egg. She gave it to Sam to care for, because she knew he was my mate,” he informs quietly. “I'm so sorry, Cassy, I know how close you were to her before I took you in.”

“She... she's gone?”

Gabriel gets up and walks around the table, taking his charge into his arms. The other looks so lost, reminiscent of the cherub he 'stole' from Heaven so long ago. As he holds tight to his little boy, Cas hugs him back. He tries hard not to cry, but Anna was his only friend when all others were abusive to him. She was the one good thing he had in his former life, the only bit of light in the dark he was banished to. Gabriel lets him cry until he can't anymore, rubbing his back soothingly. He hopes the hunts will end soon, the others will keep Cas distracted enough to ease the pain of a lost friend.

Dean and Sam locate the man that made the deal with the fairies at a cobbler shop. The older sibling can't help but roll his eyes at the sheer irony of it. When they walk into the shop, those green eyes catch sight of tiny little cobblers going about their business. They need to find the book used to call on them so they can banish them for good, information learned after another trip to see the woman they spoke to before. In their pockets, they hold salt shakers at the ready.

They wait, watching the little fairies gorge themselves on cream. To kill time, they look through the shoes and try a few pair on. After a few hours, Dean checks the back to see that all the fairies are knocked out from the cream. He thanks the woman they spoke to for the tidbit on cream being their alcohol. The two sneak into the back, the owner only too glad to help out after losing his first born son to them after the deal. The book they're looking for is in a safe in the back, so Sam kneels down to crack it.

Before he can touch the dial, he gasps as he's jerked away from the safe and into the legs of a table. Dean glares at the short man, likely a leprechaun, that harmed his brother. Without hesitation, Dean throws the glass shaker onto the floor with force, scattering the salt all over before the fairy. Cursing furiously, the leprechaun gets on his knees to count each grain of salt. While Sam recovers and gets back to the safe, Dean makes certain to keep interrupting the fairy so he loses his place.

Finally, the book is in Sam's possession and he begins reading the spell to banish these unfriendly visitors. The leprechaun cries out in frustration, unable to stop the hunter until he's counted the salt before him. Soon that cry turns to one of rage. They've all vanished, leaving behind half-made shoes... and three very relieved men. Dean can't help but laugh over their triumph, the whole ordeal just so absurd in his mind. Once they're done, they head back to their motel room and Dean calls up Cas. They need to get home fast and Gabriel will likely be indisposed.

Back at the bunker, Gabriel is left to watch over Kaelin while Cas answers Dean's call. She's staring at the egg he's set on his lap, the little girl dressed as Jasmine tilting her head in the same act of confusion her father tends to exhibit. Slowly, she reaches out a hand. Her green eyes keep darting between Gabriel and the egg, as though she's waiting for him to smack her hand or yell at her. When he says nothing, only smiles with encouragement, she sets a small hand atop the smooth shell.

“Egg,” she states.

“That's right, Kae,” he smiles. “You used to be in an egg this small, you know?”

“Kae was?” she wonders in awe.

“You were. You wouldn't fit in it now, would you?” he chuckles.

“No, silly papa!” she laughs. “Kae too big.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel teases. “I think we could cram you into one! We should try! We won't know for certain unless we try it.”

He tickles Kaelin, who giggles loudly. She loves Gabriel, he's fun and silly and doesn't hesitate to play with her. Whether it be barbies, dress up, tea party, or castle. He's probably the only male in the entire bunker that'll put on a dress just to appease her. The first few times, he changed his appearance to that of a female... but eventually he decided it didn't matter anyway. Either way, he was still Loki wearing a dress. Besides... Kaelin doesn't like him in a different vessel, it's too confusing for her right now.

Their play continues for a little while, and then the trickster finds himself sitting at the small table for a tea party. Even the egg has a cup and Kaelin probably gave it the most tea. She sits across from the archangel, who didn't have to dress up this time, and levels him with a curious gaze lined in a worry all cherubs seem to have. He doesn't press her to talk, but allows her to do so when she's ready for it. After only a few minutes, she opens up to him.

“... Do D-ma like Kaelin?” she wonders.

“Of course he does, Kae,” he frowns. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“D-ma went 'way,” she murmurs. “Kaelin can' pway wit D-ma no more. Will D-ma come back? Will him pway wit Kaelin then?”

“Kaelin, your D-ma has a very important job given to him by God... my Father. He has to go out there and take out all the evil in the world so it'll be safe for all the little kids like you,” Gabriel explains as best he can to a child. “When your D-ma goes to work, another little boy or girl will be free of the monsters in their closets, under their beds, and on the streets. He saves lives, angel, he's a great man and a wonderful protector. He protects the _whole world_ from demons and dark creatures.”

“... Trolls?” Kaelin wonders with a tilt of her head. “Trolls and Dwagons? D-ma a knight! D-ma save pwincess and win game!”

“Yeah, honey, something like that.”

Kaelin seems so much happier with the illusion of her 'mother' being a character in Charlie's World of Warcraft game, that Gabriel can't bring himself to shatter that illusion. Instead, he asks for some more tea and snaps up a plate of cookies. They continue their play for a long while, the little one never getting tired of make believe. He finds this to be a relief, as most cherubs can't muster the will to use their imagination. She's more like her D-ma than he thought she would be, a small smile curling his lips at the realization.

Dean and Sam are brought back soon after, the two heading to the nursery with the knowledge that Kaelin likes to spend the majority of her day there. They've noticed, since she's gotten more mobile and curious, that her nursery has steadily gotten bigger and filled with more things. If Gabriel thinks she needs more books, he adds them. Same with play centers, drawing things, the television for educational programming, and even a radio that can play CDs. She's gotten hooked on language CDs and Disney movie songs.

“Princess!” Dean calls out happily.

“D-ma!” Kaelin cries as she runs over.

The hunter lifts her off her feet and swings her into the air, much like Gabriel tends to do. He draws her into his arms and spins them around as he hugs her, the little girl laughing all the while. As he lavishes Kae with attention, Sam slips by him and walks over to Gabriel. The archangel is still seated on the floor, the egg in a short highchair beside him.

“Hey, babe,” Gabriel greets. “Want some tea?”

“No thanks,” Sam smiles. “How is it? The egg?”

“Quiet,” the other shrugs. “Just like Kaelin was behind the shell. There really isn't much it can do at this point in time.”

Sam sits down beside him and glances away, staring at the table like it's the most fascinating thing in the world. One hand unconsciously lays atop the smooth shell, the light within pulsing at the attention. As Gabriel predicted, the egg was newly created and didn't even manage to stay within Anna's possession long enough to imprint a parent figure. Now that it's felt Sam's Grace, it sees him as it's parent. The archangel wonders if finding the egg so close to when Anna created it would place Sam as the mother figure. The thought is both amusing and... well... okay, it's really only just freaking _hilarious_ to the trickster! He can't wait to tell Sam about his theory!

“What's wrong, Samsquatch?” he asks curiously.

“What are we supposed to do with the egg when we go to Asgard tomorrow?” he wonders. “That _is_ when the party is, right? We already promised we'd go and...”

“Sam, calm down,” Gabriel chuckles. “I'm _Loki_ , or have you forgotten that? No one is stupid enough to even _attempt_ stealing an egg from me... no matter how valuable. We'll be safe, I promise. Besides, Odin and Frigga would have a fucking meltdown should someone steal their next grandchild.”

“You're certain about that?”

“Positive, baby, don't worry so much.”

With a sigh of relief, though very little stress melts away, Sam returns his attention to the egg between them. The light within is practically singing to him, glowing just as brightly as Kaelin did in Dean's presence, and Sam smiles softly as he picks it up. Within his arms, the egg looks so much smaller than the size of an ostrich egg. He cradles it gently, gazing upon the stone of opal. Gabriel is silent as he watches, his heart swelling with a joy he's only felt once in his life... the day Cas agreed to be taken in by him.

That night, Sam sleeps with the egg resting against his stomach. One arm curls around it protectively, the hunter snuggled against Gabriel's side as he slumbers. Golden eyes watch his mate, Gabriel unable to sleep as the pride of a slowly extending family rushes through his veins. One hand runs through Sam's long hair softly, the other resting atop the egg. He's almost afraid to close his eyes, worried that when he opens them again he'll find this is all a dream. He stays awake all night, reveling in the feeling of parenthood and the realization that _this_ time... he'll raise it from the beginning.

The next morning, Sam wakes at the feeling of eyes on him. Gabriel is still watching over them. He stretches and yawns, carefully lifting his egg into his arms before slipping from his bed. There is never much talk between them in the morning, just heated looks and sometimes morning sex. This time, however, Sam keeps a firm hold on the egg and heads off to the shower. As he leave the room, he catches sight of Kaelin sneaking into Dean's bedroom.

She's quiet as she creeps along the floor, eyes pinned to Dean. The hunter is snoozing on his side of the bed, one arm tucked beneath his pillow and the other resting atop it by his mouth. Kaelin stops by the head of the bed, folding her arms along the mattress and setting her chin atop them to stare at her D-ma. Carefully, she reaches out a hand and pokes Dean in the cheek with her finger.

“D-ma,” the dark brown haired girl whispers. “D-ma, wake up time.”

“Mm...”

“D-ma, Kae say time to wake up,” she says again. “Time to pway wit Kae, D-ma.”

“... Five more minutes,” Dean mumbles out sleepily.

“No minutes, D-ma, wake up time now.”

Cas walks by the room in time to see Kaelin attempting grab a handful of Dean's short locks. He quickly hurries over and lifts the little girl away from the exhausted hunter, saving him from a rude awakening. As he carries her out of the room, he softly scolds her about her D-ma needing sleep. It isn't often that she forgets, but it does happen from time to time in her excitement. She pouts cutely and whispers a quiet apology to Dean as they exit the room. Instead of letting her run wild again, Castiel takes her upstairs to join Sam and Gabriel.

The two are in the kitchen making breakfast, so Cas sets Kaelin on a stool to help mix pancake batter. Gabriel kneels beside her to help, making sure she makes as little mess as possible. She's running about in her pajamas, little princess things with a pink tutu and ballet slippers on the footies. Castiel groomed her wings last night, so she slept through the night. Too bad he didn't catch her before she went after Dean.

Now that she's sleeping, Gabriel created a small canopy bed within the nursery. It lies in a little alcove just big enough for the bed and room to move around it. A white picket fence separates the alcove from the play room section, sheer pink curtains draped along the edges in case she wants to block out the light.

“D-ma still sweeping,” she pouts to Gabriel. “Papa, wake D-ma up so him can pway wit Kae. Daddy don' let Kae wake D-ma.”

“Why don't we let D-ma sleep for now, Kae,” he smiles. “There's no way he can sleep much longer and he probably needs it. When he wakes up, we'll make him dress like a princess and play tea party with us!”

“Okay!” she cheers.

Sam can't help but snicker at the thought of Dean in a dress, planning on taking full advantage with his phone's camera. Right now, however, he watches Gabriel and Kae make breakfast. Cas is sitting across from him, blue eyes pinned to the egg in his arms. There's a sadness within them mixed with confusion and uncertainty. He remembers Gabriel saying Anna was the younger angel's friend in Heaven... perhaps the only one he ever managed to find. Suddenly, the egg feels much heavier than it should.

“Are you okay, Cas?” he wonders softly.

“... Yes,” he murmurs, though not convincingly. “I'll just... it'll take some getting used to.”

“Would you prefer I keep the egg in a bag?”

“No, not at all. I want to get used to this... the idea of having a sibling that _should've_ been my friend's cherub,” he assures. “I'm very happy for you and Gabriel, I'm happy to have a sibling on the way, it's just... hard to digest.”

The taller male can only nod his understanding, one hand rubbing the shell of his newly obtained egg. Just then, Dean stumbles into the room. He's still half asleep and searching for a morning cup of coffee. As he pours a cup, he notes eyes upon him. Slyly, he glances to the side and catches Kaelin staring at him with a suppressed squeal of excitement. The hunter smirks, lifting his mug to take a sip of his hot beverage.

Gabriel takes the bowl from the little girl, standing back up to start making the pancakes, and Kaelin takes that opportunity to hurry over to Dean. Just as he sits down at the table, his daughter crawls up onto his lap... with a little help from Cas. Dean kisses her on the forehead, pushing his cup back far enough she can't get to it. She's gotten into the habit of drinking out of Dean's cups without asking... or checking what's in the glass. After she burnt her tongue the first time on coffee, he made certain to keep it picked up.

“D-ma, pway tea party!” she states. “Papa say D-ma wear pwincess dress!”

“... Did he?” Dean glares over at the trickster.

“D-ma pwetty pwincess!”

“How are we supposed to play tea party, if we're supposed to go to a party in Asgard today?” the hunter replies smartly. “They have a queen, you know. And princesses and goddesses! You'll have so much fun with all the girls there...”

“D-ma girl!”

Sam snorts into his coffee, spitting it back out into his cup before it comes out his nose. His laughter is not what Dean wants to hear this early in the morning... especially at _his_ expense. Cas has been in charge of teaching Kaelin the differences in human gender, but her lesson has been rather lax. The way he differentiates gender is through status and, in his opinion, if it's good enough for him it should be good enough for her. Either way, it's most definitely _not_ good enough for Dean... and this is _exactly_ why.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls call to be picked up and returned to the bunker. Once Cas gets them there, it's time to get ready to leave again. Asgard parties wait for no one and if you're the one that's late... well... they have an eternity to remind you of that. With ill emotions circling around Castiel's head about a new egg in the family, he turns to the only person he believes can understand him at this point. He's not the only one with a problem, however, and Sam's problem is quick to become nearly lethal to those around him.

After Kaelin's declaration of her D-ma being a woman, Dean sends Cas a pointed look. It's an attempt to convey that _this_ is exactly why Castiel's lessons on gauging gender by status aren't good enough. The angel doesn't even have the decency to look sheepish, too busy smirking at Kaelin's adamant statement. The hunter just knows should he turn around he'll see Gabriel with both hands over his mouth, trying so valiantly not to burst into a fit of laughter that'll inevitably leave him crying and in pain. Before he can set his little girl straight, however, Cas lifts his chin a bit as though listening to something quiet.

“Charlie is calling to be picked up,” he states. “Their car broke down and they're too far away to walk. I'll go pick them up and return shortly. I'm sure you'll enjoy a car to work on, Dean.”

“Damn right,” Dean grins. “Baby's been running perfectly lately. I've been debating making a problem just to fix it.”

“D-ma fix babies?” Kaelin inquires in confusion. “D-ma fix egg baby?”

“Uh... there's nothing wrong with the egg, Kae. And that's what I call my car.”

Cas is gone before he can hear the in depth conversation he's positive Kaelin blocks out halfway through. She doesn't care about cars, but it seems the new egg fascinates her. He reappears on the side of an old country road, the girls lounging on the hood of their car. A tire has blown and the smell of smoke lingers in the air from the engine. They likely just got it dispersed not long ago.

Jo is the first to see him, the blonde grinning wide as she sits up. Charlie is still laying on the hood, her soft snores barely heard to alert him to her condition. He sends Jo a questioning look, however she just rolls her eyes. When she reaches him, the knife-wielder wraps him in a hug and kisses his cheek.

“Hey, Cas!” she grins. “Thanks for coming to pick us up, I'm lost when it comes to cars.”

“... What happened to Charlie?”

“She laid down for a couple minutes and the next thing I know she's snoring away,” she shrugs. “Probably just tired from the hunt, she didn't get much sleep after we killed the djinn... she was having nightmares about getting trapped by one. I have to admit... I was expecting pops to pick us up.”

“He's indisposed at the moment,” he remarks softly. “You'll find out why when we get back. And before we leave, I'd just like to remind you that we're to go to a party at Asgard today.”

“We?”

“Yes. You and Charlie are coming with us,” he informs. “Gabriel wants it to be a family affair and you two are part of the family now.”

“Great, can't wait. Let's get the hell out of here before the road gets busy.”

“... It's a dirt road, Jo, I highly doubt it'll turn into an expressway anytime soon.”

She chuckles at the comment, patting his shoulder affectionately before hurrying over to wake Charlie. The redhead is startled when her partner nearly jumps on her. It doesn't take long for her to catch sight of Cas, who's walking over to stand closer to the car. It's at that point she wakes fully, jumping up to run to the angel. Like Jo, she wraps him in her arms.

Once she's finished lavishing him with attention, the angel transports the girls and the car to the bunker. They end up in the garage, the car on the lift even though it's not off the ground yet. Now that they're home, the girls are quick to race to the kitchen. That's the usual meeting place in the morning hours of the day. Cas is quiet as he follows them, not at all eager to see the new egg... and that's what bothers him. He should be happy, should welcome the cherub with open arms, and yet he's hesitant about it. He's found, upon further investigation of his emotions, that it has nothing to do with the fact it was created by Anna. It doesn't matter who creates it at this stage in its life; it's imprinted Sam and Gabriel as its parents. It's the fact it's _Gabriel's_ child now.

The archangel may have adopted the girls, but they're older. Cas was taken in when he was much younger than they are, but this cherub... he'll have the cherub at a much younger age than Cas was. He recognizes a bit of jealousy and perhaps some insecurities, none of which make sense to him. Castiel knows he'll have to speak with someone about it. Normally, he'd talk to Gabriel about what bothers him. This time, however, it doesn't seem right to speak to him about the egg he's taken in. With a heavy sigh, Cas steps into the kitchen to hear the jubilant arguments of the nephilim. Once again, Charlie is eager to get her hands on another egg. Since Gabriel and Sam are a bit more possessive of their egg in the bunker than Dean, she ends up pouting at the table.

After breakfast, the group gets ready to head to Asgard. Charlie dresses Kaelin in a Belle outfit, herself in a slim and elegant blue dress with a tiara. Jo is in her customary jeans and tee shirt, ever the tomboy and never trying to impress anyone. Charlie is the only one that dresses up with Kae, always eager to get in costume. It's more because she likes it than it is to impress.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Gabriel wonders.

“Let's get this show on the road!” Charlie cheers.

Sam nods, although it's hesitant, his arms tightening slightly around the egg he holds. Cas wraps an arm around Dean's waist, Kaelin on the omega's hip. With a snap of his fingers, the small family is out of the bunker and standing on a stone walkway. They're just in front of Odin's palace, jaws dropping at the sight.

“Char-char!” Kaelin says excitedly. “Char-char, a castle! We save a pwincess? Pway in dark place wit trolls? We in the game, Char-char!”

“Not quite, Kae, but we're close,” the redhead grins.

“Okay, Kaelin, I want you to stay close to me,” Dean states as they begin to walk toward the entrance. “I don't know these people and I'm a little wary of them taking you away...”

“She'll be fine, Dean,” Gabriel waves off. “This is my family, they'll love her. Be careful, though... many of my family have the same thoughts on children as Charlie does. If you don't want them passed around, you shouldn't have them.”

Sam sucks in a sharp breath and holds the egg closer, suddenly wishing he stayed home with it. The light within the opal shimmers and changes color excitedly. Upon entrance, Gabriel is jumped by three people. One is Hel, the other Fenrir, and Sam can only assume the last is Jormungandr. They ambush him and tackle him to the floor, hugging the life out their father. It isn't long and they're pulling the family into the great hall. As much as he tries to keep everyone in his sights, Dean finds that they're scattered within a throng of Norse gods and goddesses. He's left holding Kaelin, who's eager to jump down and go exploring, and he's suddenly very scared.

“Dean!” Cas shouts as he waves a hand over the heads of everyone. “Dean, over here!”

With a sigh of relief, the nephilim makes his way to his mate. He'll probably get used to everyone throughout the day, but right now he doesn't know them well enough to relax around them. When he reaches Castiel, he sets Kaelin down beside him... and she darts into the throng of people. Cursing silently under his breath, Dean makes to follow. Before he has a chance to, though, Cas stills him with a hand on his arm.

“She'll be fine, love,” he assures. “Loki is watching over her. Why don't you just let her go and make mischief, that's what she's here for.”

“She's here because I couldn't convince you this was a bad idea,” Dean remarks a bit grumpy.

“And you still haven't. Come on, enjoy yourself for once. This isn't a hunt, this is a vacation of sorts. A party especially for the birth of our baby girl!”

Dean sighs, but lets a small smile pass his lips. Slowly, he forces himself to relax and takes the glass handed to him. It's filled with punch, yet he can smell the alcohol spiking it. Thankful his unleashed Grace also means he can't get drunk, the hunter down the entire glass in one go. Green eyes search for his baby girl's dark hair, yet can only locate her by the cooing of the other adults.

Out on the dance floor, Jo swings Charlie about in a waltz. The redhead is grinning from ear to ear, so her partner is happy enough with the party. The blonde, however, has noticed a few interested gazes cast in their direction. None of which she's eager to entice further. Just as the dance is slowing down, she twirls Charlie about and dips her. Their eyes lock and time seems to slow as Jo connects their lips in a chaste kiss. They're both surprised at the move, blushing in embarrassment before pulling away. Jo curses her spontaneous nature, yet can't help the smug feeling she gets when all those interested eyes turn away immediately.

Gabriel watches them from the snack bar, Sam at his hip. The taller male is still holding onto the egg, almost loathed to give it up. Watching Anna die like that, knowing how hard it must've been to entrust this precious egg to a random hunter on gossip, he can't help but feel the overwhelming weight it left. When she passed on, he was all this egg had left... he was all that stood between the unhatched cherub and those greedy fairies. It was his choice that ultimately decided the future of this baby. He's beginning to understand why Dean was so possessive of Kaelin's egg before.

“Aren't they just precious?” Gabriel smirks. “Two little nephilim, just learning the undeniable pull of love... I remember that stage.”

“... It didn't happen that long ago,” Sam frowns thoughtfully. “Did it?”

“You think you were my first love?” the archangel comments impishly. “That's so adorable! No, baby, you were just my first _soul-mate_! There's a _huge_ difference. I had many loves in my past, one of which gave me three children!”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Nope, you gave me another!”

Cas can see as the trickster kisses the egg in Sam's arms, his jealousy swelling dangeorusly inside him. He excuses himself from Dean, leaving him with Frigga after assuring him she won't leave him by himself. Frigga is easy enough to get along with, so the hunter is more calm in her presence than he would be in an alpha's. After making certain she'll watch over him, Cas heads into the crowd to locate someone to speak with.

It doesn't take long to locate Hel, the female always someone he can turn to among his siblings. Sure he'll have to deal with teasing remarks and laughter, but she should understand where he's coming from... after all, _she_ was older when Gabriel took _him_ in. There was always rumor that the trio thought their father loved Cas most because of his wings, though he never managed to coax an answer from his siblings. They would always laugh it off or tease him for insecurities when he asked.

“Hel,” he greets with a hug. “It's wonderful to see you, sister.”

“I missed you so much, Cassy-poo!” she squeals. “Where the hell have you been? I heard you were traipsing about with a demon! Please tell me that's not true... you have _no_ clue the extent of the rumors on that subject. God, are you really fucking her?”

“What? No!” Cas blurts out in shock. “Meg is my friend, nothing more. She's actually like another sister, to tell you the truth. She really reminds me of you, personality wise. Perhaps that's why I'm so comfortable around her.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hel frowns. “So, you brought the baby? She's not much of a baby anymore, what the fuck happened? Did you pour Miracle Grow down her damn throat?”

The brunette can't help the quiet laughter that rises from him, nor can he help the warmth that suddenly fills his chest. He forgot how much he enjoyed speaking with his sister... she really _is_ a lot like Meg. They speak a little while about what's been going on, about how Kae grew so fast and how she's maturing, and even on how much Dean spoils her. Then she makes a comment that reminds Castiel as to why he searched her out in the first place.

“I see pops found a massive opal,” she remarks. “How much does a rock like that go for, anyway? Must be millions.”

“More like trillions of souls,” Cas murmurs. “It's why I wanted to talk to you, actually. It's not just an opal... it's an angel egg.”

“Seriously? I thought his bitch was an alpha.”

“Sam is,” the angel replies. “He didn't create that egg, they came across it by chance. My friend, Anna... she died and... well... she created that egg before it happened. She gave it to Sam and asked him to raise it with our dad. I... I feel... oddly upset about it. I know I shouldn't, but.... well... I don't know how to deal with it.”

Realization flits through Hel's golden eyes, her crimson painted lips parting slightly as she connects the dots. With a sympathetic look in her baby brother's direction, Hel pulls him into a hug. She tugs him over to an empty table and sits down, pulling him into the seat across from her. He's not sure why she's treating him so fragile, it was the last thing expected. He was ready for the teasing and the prying, not this.

Hel sighs and props her head up with an elbow on the table and a fist on her cheek. For a long moment, she studies him. It's not a conversation she can just delve into callously, as she knows exactly what's bothering her baby brother, so she needs to think out how this is going to go. She recalls the conversation Frigga and Loki had with the trio when Castiel was brought into the fold; it helps to get her started.

“Cassy, you're jealous of that little egg, aren't you?” she wonders quietly.

“... I already figured that out,” he sighs. “I just don't know why. It's just an _egg_ , it can't do anything useful or threatening... there's no reason to be jealous of it.”

“You've been daddy's baby for a long time, Cassy,” Hel points out. “All his attention, all his love, all his patience has been spent on raising you. You're all he had to focus on for the longest time, his precious baby angel... too naïve and trusting to set out into the world. Now you're grown up, you have a mate, and you even have a baby. Dad missed being a parent, so he took in a stray cherub... again.”

“That doesn't explain why I'm so upset about it.”

“... The boys and me... we were _pissed_ when he took you in,” she admits quietly. “We wanted him all to ourselves, there was no room for something from a life he gave up to have us. We couldn't understand why he would bring you here, to a place you would never understand... you would never fit into.”

The admission, though sought after in his youth, is hurtful and she can see it in Castiel's blue eyes. This, however, needs to be told. She pushes on, through all their resentment and all their hate. Through times when they tried to harm him on purpose, or made plans to 'lose' him in the human world. It only lasted a few weeks, but they never passed up an opportunity to make an attempt on the poor innocent cherub. As she continues, she knows her baby brother is feeling betrayed and broken. It breaks her blackened little heart.

“Finally, pops couldn't take it anymore,” she sighs out in relief her confession is near its end. “He sat us down with Grandma Frigga and talked to us about how bad you had it in Heaven, how you were so abused and unwanted. We couldn't understand why, you held your own against us for so long... we were beginning to do it out of fun. Not many can keep up with us, you know. Every turn we took you were right there waiting to counter, it was invigorating and we started to view it as play. When he told us that were were jealous because we thought he wouldn't love us anymore... I knew that's exactly what the problem was. We were possessive of dad, we didn't want him sharing his love with anyone but us. Cassy, you're doing the same thing with that egg. Just because he took it in as an egg won't make you any less his son, can't you see that? He has a big enough heart to love us all equally.”

“... You didn't want me either?” Cas questions so quietly she almost misses it. “The rumors were true, then... you all hated me just like the angels did.”

“We may have hated the idea of you, Cassy,” she admits guiltily, “but we always loved you. Perhaps only as a person and as a playmate at first, not dad's youngest child, but we did. And we grew to love you as our little brother even more, never doubt that. I would kill to keep you happy, baby bro, and so would Fenrir and Jormungandr. We're family, that'll never change. Nor will the fact that that baby inside that egg... that's our family, too. Dad's not going to forget about us because he has a new baby, he's not going to love it more than you because he got it younger than you, he's just going to make a little more room in his heart to make it fit!”

“... You're sure?”

“I'm positive!” she grins widely. “Now come dance with me! I'll lead!”

“Hel, I don't think I...”

“Let's go!”

She grabs his wrist and drags him onto the dance floor. Jo and Charlie are still traipsing about it, the blonde now just swaying back and forth with her potential mate. She holds the redhead tightly in her arms, sighing in content as she listens to the music. When she notes Cas getting dragged onto the floor by a woman she doesn't know, she's all porcupine quills about it. Her eyes narrow dangerously, one hand tightening on Charlie's waist.

Charlie turns to locate what's gotten Jo so wound up, catching Cas having a grand old time with a slender raven haired woman. Just like Jo, she doesn't like the sight of him without Dean. The two immediately search out Gabriel for reinforcements, finding him talking to a blonde haired man in a familiar tone. He claps him on the shoulder with a joyful laugh, the two glancing over to Sam. The taller male is uncertain where he should be during all this, so he made his way over to Dean. Both males have never been too social, but even less in the company of inhuman beings. Dean located Kaelin, who's now snoozing in his arms, and the two are talking quietly to one another.

“Pops,” Charlie hisses out in a loud whisper as she grabs his sleeve. “Pops, Cas is cavorting with a sexy woman!”

“... What?” he questions in confusion.

“He's got his hands all over a woman of the sexy vixen persuasion!” she states adamantly. “We have to go knock some sense into him before Dean sees! He'll kill him!”

Gabriel searches the area to find Cas spinning about the floor with Hel, the woman in platform heels taking the lead rather forcefully... as usual. He can't help but laugh at the two females, so convinced the younger angel is up to no good. The expressions on their faces only makes him laugh harder, gripping his stomach in pain as it cramps up. Finally, Thor takes pity on the confused women.

“That woman is Hel,” he informs. “She's Castiel's older sister. I assure you, she has no desire what so ever to challenge his omega for him.”

“... Oh,” Charlie blushes. “Well... good then... I guess.”

“What are they talking about?” Jo wonders, motioning the Winchester boys.

“How bored they are and how they can't figure out what to talk about with the Asgardians,” Gabriel provides as though talking of the weather. “I have no clue why they're so nervous, all they have to do is talk about their recent kills and hunts and everyone will be happy... well... as long as that hunt didn't involve a god or goddess kill.”

“You should've told them that before we came in,” Charlie snorts derisively.

He shrugs at the statement, turning back to his conversation with Thor. The don't get to immerse themselves in memories, though, as Gabriel stiffens at the sound of Sam's indignant shout. All eyes turn to the taller male, egg held close within his arms as he protects it from a passing party-goer. Dean is glaring daggers at the guy and Gabriel knows him to deal with the supernatural black-market more often than not. He wasn't aware this particular male would be present. He's a black sheep and a halfbreed that enjoys immersing himself in the darker areas of human life.

Right now he's ready to attack the hunter holding the opal egg. Dean puts Kaelin down, pushing her carefully behind his legs to shield her, and gets ready to jump into action. Although he wants to defend his brother's egg, the older hunter knows this is a fight Sam needs to deal with on his own. Gabriel, however, isn't sure this is the time or place for his mate to start a fight. Especially when his eyes are beginning to spark with his Grace.

The thief lunges for the egg, his body hanging in mid air inches from the tall hunter. A phantom wind blows back Sam's long hair, his eyes on fire with blue light, and so much anger fills those once hazel orbs it's terrifying. The thought of someone taking away his precious baby, not the baby he took in but _his_ baby... it sends a wrath through him almost equal to that of the one he felt for Dean. Lightening crackles around him, arching along the floor like the coils of sea serpent.

“Sammy!” Gabriel calls cautiously. “Baby, calm down. I know I said we needed to break that seal, but now is _definitely_ not the time to do that. Take a deep breath, put the demi-god down, and release the hold on your Grace.”

“Him a bad man!” Kaelin snaps from behind Dean's legs. “Him try and take eggy! Unca Sam, you hurt!”

“Whoa, Kae, who's side are you on?” Dean frowns.

“Eggy!” she states adamantly. “Unca Sam hurt the bad man! Eggy scared, eggy want the bad man gone now.”

Frigga is still beside the omega and her great-grandchild, arms crossed over her chest and chin held high in anger. It's easy to see the thief won't be garnering mercy from her. Odin, on the other hand, is normally quick to quell a dispute during a family get together. Unfortunately, Gabriel wasn't kidding when he told Sam they would kill anyone that tried to steal their next grandchild. Even the level-headed lord of Asgard isn't about to stop Sam from doling out punishment.

The tall hunter still hasn't let go of his Grace, the seal slowly crumbling around it, and with a simple lift of his chin the man is sent flying. Gripped in his arms, the egg shimmers bright and pure. Sam's Grace soaks into the egg to hold the cherub within, so the cherub reacts much stronger to the direct contact. It doesn't still the nephilim's anger, however, and the lightening arches rise higher around him. Dean grabs up Kaelin and retreats toward Castiel, who's just hurrying over from the dance floor. His mate runs into his arms, keeping their daughter between them protectively, and Gabriel carefully moves closer to Sam.

“Baby, you gotta stop this,” he murmurs as he reaches for Sam. “Come on, now, I'm right here. Okay? No one's gonna take the egg from you, I swear it. Please calm down, babe.”

“I... I can't,” Sam growls out with a hint of panic. “I can't, I'm just so... I'm so _pissed_! It's... it's overwhelming and I... I just can't seem to... let it go!”

One hand grips his head, digging fingers tight into brown locks, and Gabriel can see the wrath overflowing from Sam's eyes. There's fear mixed in and suddenly the trickster is worried about his mate. Try as he might, Sam can't release his hold on his Grace and it's begun to flood his system with a vengeance. Just as it happened to Dean, Sam slowly feels illness creeping up on him. He's begun to ascend.

Just as quickly as he managed to grab hold of that Grace, the seal shatters and he falls into Gabriel's arm. It's as though all the strength in his body has disappeared, the egg held tightly in his arms nearly falls to the floor. The trickster grips it with his free hand, holding Sam up with his other arm. He knows now the fun is over, he can't keep his mate here after such an outburst of energy. Frigga is by his side quickly, Odin escorting the thief out of the great hall.

“Honey, I insist you and your little family stay the night here,” the redheaded goddess states in worry. “You know we have the best medics, they can look after your mate for you until he's better. I'll make sure dinner is made for the lot of you and sent to your rooms if that'll be more comfortable for the newest members of the clan.”

“Thanks, mother,” he smiles softly. “I would greatly appreciate that. Come on, Sammich, let's get you to bed. Charlie, can you and Jo please watch the egg for me tonight?”

“No!” Sam gasps out in pain. “No, I want to keep it with me.”

“Sammy.”

“It's _my_ egg, Gabe,” he insists almost as possessively as Dean after creating Kaelin's egg.

That's all it takes and the archangel knows nothing short of the fucking Apocalypse will part that egg from his mate... probably not even that. With a tired sigh, he gives a short nod of relent and hands the opal to Dean to carry. He needs both hands to carry Sam, as the other is too tall for him to be a crutch for. He thanks his Father for his inhuman strength, carefully lifting the larger man into his arms bridal style. It looks horribly awkward and Dean tries hard not to laugh, though a few snickers escape him. Charlie, for her part, has her phone out to record it.

“I fucking love this family,” Sam sighs in annoyance. “I'm practically dying and they're recording it while they laugh.”

“Welcome to my family!” Gabriel grins wide. “You've only just hit the tip of the iceberg! Just wait, things are _really_ fucked up in the Loki's world!”

Sam sighs and drops his head awkwardly onto the smaller male's shoulder, wishing he would've gone with his first instinct and locked himself in his bedroom that morning. The party is far from over, so the girls stay to dance some more. Dean, on the other hand, is done with all the celebration. He nudges Kaelin toward Castiel, leaving the angel to stay longer with his family and watch over the girls. The little green-eyed girl rushes over to Charlie, squealing with joy when the redhead lifts her into her arms to dance with them. One last look behind him and Dean shuts the doors of the great hall to follow after Gabriel and Frigga. Once Sam is placed in the room, he'll likely stay there for the next few days or so. With a sigh, the green-eyed hunter realizes this is going to be the longest party he's ever attended.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sam ascending, Gabriel finally finds something he can't provide for his mate. it bothers him more than he would like and, to distract him from it, Castiel uses his insecurities on the new egg. knowing his emotions aren't typical of a normal angel, Gabriel pays a visit to Heaven for some answers. God, himself, gives them... and they're not what Gabriel is expecting. Can the archangel swallow the truth, or will it destroy him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. Sorry for the delay, I just threw this chapter together in... like... a few hours. It's the last one I have for now, so there might not be an update tomorrow. I still have a Damon Baird doll to make and a Shiny Charizard. They have to be done by the beginning of next month. Anyway, I'll update when I can =)

Dean is asleep when Castiel tracks him down, Kaelin on his hip. He has a room of his own, however the omega wasn't eager to be on his own in a strange place and crashed with Sam. When the younger angel finds the Winchester siblings snoozing in a nest of Dean's making, since alphas aren't really nest builders and Sam really wanted one, he sends his father figure a confused glance. Gabriel is stretched out on the bed playing a hand held video game.

“I think my mate's turning into a chick,” he says by way of explanation. “He asked Dean to build him a nest. I also think your omega is a little nest crazy, because this is the third or fourth nest he's built and he's becoming _extremely_ good at it. You should look into that.”

“Dean finds safety in his nests,” Cas provides. “I'm not going to stop him from acting on an instinct that isn't hurting anyone. Besides, maybe Sam feels safer inside a nest with the egg. He's a new parent and it's always been an angelic instinct. I laid within Dean's nest when I ascended.”

“That's different, you didn't build it and Dean's scent was all over it,” he waves off. “You just wanted to be close to your bitch in his absence.”

“... Are you jealous?” Cas realizes.

“What? Of _course_ not,” Gabriel scoffs unconvincingly. “Why the hell would I be jealous of your psychotic bitch?”

Castiel smirks a bit and walks over to the nest. Dean is on his stomach, wings tucked close to his back and arms around a pillow. Sam is resting atop his wings, which can't be that comfortable, and his own wings are tucked around them. The little egg is buried beneath his right wing, settled in the corner their meeting bodies make. It's a surprise to see Sam's wings, as this is the first time Cas has laid eyes upon them. The feathers are navy blue, so dark he can see his own wings within them, and he catches hints of greens and violets within the mess of dark. For only a moment, he's in awe of the taller male's plumage. Once he pulls himself together, he lays Kaelin within the nest. Sam immediately stretches his wing out and pulls her beneath it.

Once the little girl is nestled within the safety of her uncle's wings, Cas turns back to Gabriel. His father figure is sulking on the bed, game failing to catch his interest anymore. The younger angel sits on the bed near him, placing a hand over the gaming system and pushing it down onto the mattress. With a reluctant sigh, Gabriel abandons the game... but refuses to meet Castiel's gaze.

“You're upset you can't provide a nest like Dean can,” he points out softly. “Alphas make nests for nesting season, and even then they're nothing spectacular. In the off season like this, we rarely find the need. Dean will always have the urge to create nests, _real_ nests that aren't just thrown together during the need to breed, as betas and omegas are _constantly_ searching for a semblance of safety without an alpha around. Not to mention, they find caring for an egg within one relaxing. You can't provide that safety and it's bothering you.”

“... I want to,” Gabriel murmurs out. “I wish I could. When a beta creates life like Dean did, the alphas leaves _them_ to deal with all that shit. We make sure they're fed and healthy, we keep them safe from threats _outside_ the nest... _they_ deal with everything else. I never thought having an egg between two alphas would be so damn hard!”

“We can't help that nests aren't our forte, Gabriel,” Cas offers. “We weren't built for that, we were built to protect in other ways. Just be happy we have at least _one_ submissive in our family, okay? If Dean weren't an omega, Sam wouldn't have _any_ nest.”

Gabriel nods in relent, yet Castiel can still see how much this bothers him. Those golden eyes gaze over at the Winchester siblings, soft with sadness and guilt. He promised Sam he would take care of them, that he would provide for them and they wouldn't have to worry about anything... and he can't even make a decent nest for his mate. Seeing just how upset this is making him, Cas decides to redirect his attention. The best way to do that, is by giving the trickster something he _can_ deal with. With a sharp intake of breath, he plunges into the same conversation he had with Hel.

“I spoke with Hel about the egg,” he admits. “She told me I'm jealous of it and that she knows I am... because they never wanted me either.”

“Oh, Cassy,” Gabriel comments in worry. “That's not true. They were upset and confused, but they never hated you.”

“... She already went into pretty deep detail on the things they did to try and get rid of me,” he points out blandly.

“Oh... well... they were kids, Cassy. Kids can be pretty mean, you know? I set them straight though, there's nothing to worry about. They love you and they accept you,” he smiles.

“... But I don't accept that egg.”

The comment surprises Gabriel, his expression showing as much, and Cas wonders if this topic isn't a bit too dangerous to be playing around. There are very few things Gabriel's children can say to anger him, but family is the most important thing to the trickster... and Cas is stomping on that line like a petulant child. He looks to the floor, hanging his head in shame, and closes his eyes to the disappointment he knows is in those golden eyes. Gabriel has never been disappointed in him before.

“Cassy... why are you upset with the egg?” he asks quietly, trying to be reasonable.

“... I wasn't that young when you took me in,” the younger angel murmurs. “I'm just... worried... I guess. Hel said it's because I've always been the baby and you've always shown me the most attention. She said I'm under the impression you won't love me anymore.”

“That's just ridiculous,” the trickster scoffs. “Sweetheart, I raised you. You'll always be my little boy, a new baby won't change that.”

“Other angels have raised cherubs before,” Castiel retaliates.

And that's when he knows... even now the thought of abandonment burns deep within him. His father figure seems to see it as well, a slight frown marring his lips as he thinks it over. Something isn't right about all this. Cherubs are always afraid of being abandoned, he knows that much, but it never brings about feelings like this. Normally, that fear and the way they're raised has them eager to bring more cherubs into their life. Saving them from the life of loneliness many of them lead. Once more, Castiel proves to be different from the rest. He wonders if it's from raising the cherub within Asgard... yet something deep down tells him there's a deeper reason for all this.

“... Cassy, I'm never going to stop loving you,” he admits seriously. “You're my little boy, you'll always be my little boy, and I will always be there for you. This is my family, we'll never leave one another. That bunker is our home now, it's big enough for all of us, and I'll keep you beside me until God himself deems it necessary to give you room to breath. Okay? Now, I need you to pull yourself together. You have to help me train Sam and Dean on using their Grace... and they sure as hell don't know shit about caring for a nephilim, so you have to help me with the new baby, too. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course I can, Gabriel,” Cas offers. “I may be upset, but that won't stop me from helping out in any way possible. Perhaps it's just a phase, it'll pass. It did for the others, didn't it?”

“Speaking of caring for the others... can you watch them while they sleep?” the trickster wonders hopefully. “I have to head upstairs to meet with Michael. We weren't expecting Sam to break his seal in Asgard, so I have to tell him to cancel the lessons for tomorrow.”

“That's fine.”

“Where are the girls?”

“They retired to their own room, they should be sleeping now. I'll monitor them if you want me to, but I highly doubt they'd appreciate it.”

“No, that's okay. Give them their privacy. I'll be back as soon as possible, so make sure Sam doesn't have a breakdown in my absence. He shouldn't, considering he's an alpha, but just in case...”

Castiel nods and makes himself comfortable on the bed, sitting in the center as he watches the little group on the floor. As Gabriel lays his sight upon his youngest, thus far, he sighs and disappears. His feet settle upon the ground in someone's personal Heaven. The air is warm and the sky is clear, a thousand different types of flowers scattered all over and a small cave not far from him. This is where Gabriel found Cas that day, huddled in the back of that dank and dark cave... nearly invisible from the color of his wings if not for the blood and loss of feathers.

He stands and stares at the mouth of that cave for a long while, memories of his scrawny little guy fresh in his mind. Every bruise, every cut, and every broken bone. He's not really sure whether he wants to scream in outrage or bawl in sadness. When he finally turns away, he's shocked to see Michael standing beside him. The older archangel seems contemplative as he gazes upon the small cave, yet he says nothing. There's no way for Gabriel to know how long he's been standing there.

“Hey,” he murmurs.

“You're troubled,” Michael points out.

“... Sam's ascending, he can't make the lesson tomorrow,” Gabriel comments to change the subject. “It started in Asgard. We'll be staying there until it's over.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Michael, you never _have_ questions you have demands,” the younger scoffs. “And yes, something troubles me. I highly doubt you'll have the answers I need, though, and Father certainly doesn't have the time to bother with them...”

Michael glares at his younger brother and Gabriel loses his bite quickly. In the older male's defense, he tries very hard to keep things running smoothly in Heaven. That includes ferreting out the problems of his siblings. Gabriel never really had to go to him for anything, as he was lost somewhere in the human world as a cherub. Even then, the older angel continued to watch over him. Now, however, it seems even his second family in Asgard can't help him with this situation. That means Michael is all Gabriel has to go to.

“Anna died,” Gabriel sighs out in relent. “She created an egg just before it happened, a group of fairies tried to take it from her... they killed her. Sam found her before she passed on and she gave him her egg, asking him to raise it with me.”

“So you've finally gotten a cherub of your own,” Michael smiles minutely. “Congratulations, brother. I know how much children have meant to you.”

“... Cas is jealous of the egg. His abandonment issues go far deeper than any cherub I've ever come across before,” Gabriel admits wearily. “I just don't understand it. Other cherubs are quick to take in more young angels, so they don't have to wander about aimlessly or get pushed around by older angels. Cas doesn't seem to be doing that. I'm almost positive it's not because I raised him in Asgard...”

“... Come... walk with me,” Michael comments quietly.

Confused and slightly worried about leaving his mate for too long, Gabriel follows his older brother through Heaven. He's surprised when they end up within the garden, Eden, their Father loves so much. It's the center of Heaven and not many are allowed within it's foliage. Joshua is tending to the flowers of a nearby bush, always quiet as he awaits his daily conversation with God. At the sensation of eyes upon him, he glances toward the two archangels now walking his way.

He greets the two kindly, always happy to interact with those of Heaven, and Gabriel stops to chat for a bit. Before he took off, he would come here and talk to Joshua for hours. It was one of his favorite pastimes. After he took up the mantle of Loki, his visits began to dwindle. By the time he first met Cas, he was only coming once every few months... if that.

“Good evening, Gabriel,” Joshua grins. “It's been far too long, have you been busy?”

“You could say that,” he comments. “Cas was a handful to bring up... still is. I found a mate, we're expecting our egg to hatch soon. Cassy has a mate of his own and they have a newly hatched daughter.”

“How exciting!” the other replies joyously. “I remember when you were just a cherub, always in trouble. I can't wait for that baby of yours to get back at you.”

“Neither can I,” a new voice chuckles.

All motion stops, wide eyes darting behind them to see a short geeky man. He has dark messy hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. Gabriel nearly rolls his eyes at the graphic tee and jeans the other is wearing. It doesn't take a genius to know this is their Father in a more suitable form to converse with His children in. His other form can't be gazed upon, so this is probably a very important conversation for Him to take a more corporeal one.

“Father,” Michael remarks with a slight bow.

“Pops,” Gabriel greets impatiently, his bow not nearly as much of a bow with the quick dip. “What's going on? You don't normally bother to rub elbows with the help.”

“Gabriel!” Joshua gasps out. “You shouldn't be so disrespectful to our Father!”

“It's perfectly fine, Joshua,” God waves off. “I understand he's upset, he has every right to be. This is a very tender subject, as it always has been... even in Heaven. I take it you're here to talk about Castiel?”

Gabriel nods, not even a little surprised God knew the reason for his visit. After all, the guy knows everything. He waves a hand and there's a glass top table and a few chairs, the lot of them taking a seat for the talk they're about to have. Above them, the sky has turned dark with night and the stars shine brighter than from the ground in the human world. They remind Gabriel of Castiel's wings.

“This is where it happened,” God states. “Actually... this is about the same time as well!”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel wonders.

“You were visiting the day Castiel's egg was created, I thought you would've stayed longer than you did,” the man states in disappointment. “I sat here, staring at the stars overhead, and thought what the best gift would be for you on your day of creation! I gave Michael a sword and Raphael got one of the first medical kits humans put together, and even Lucifer was given something special. You, on the other hand, were always so hard to figure out. Granted, that was probably my fault, but you really seemed to take on a personality of your own.”

“Sorry about that,” the trickster mutters wryly.

“I loved it!” God grins. “You were always entertaining to watch, especially when you would target the other archangels with your pranks! Anyway, we're not talking about your interesting use of gorilla glue... we're talking about your cherub, Castiel. I wanted your gift to be special, to remind you of the beauty of Heaven, and as I stared at the stars above... I knew _exactly_ what to give you. I reached out a hand and scooped up the star-covered pitch... and shaped an egg unlike any other. It was onyx and filled with starlight... it was beautiful. I knew you liked coming here, so I placed it... right... over there.”

He points out toward a small pond that Gabriel used to like skipping stones on. It's not incredibly vast or anything, but his powers managed to keep the stone in the middle of the pond until it ran out of momentum. The day God speaks of, Gabriel got into a heated argument with his older siblings and left earlier than planned.

“I set it on a bed of waterlilies near the edge of the pond you favor,” God continues. “And I waited for you to find it! You never came, though, you had left before visiting the garden. Other angels came and went. They saw the lone egg... and never dared to touch it. I would visit it often, to keep its spirits up, but I was no decent replacement for an angelic parent. I had hoped one of the other angels would pick it up, maybe care for it until you returned, yet they never did. The attitude of my children was quite disappointing, I must admit. I kept forgetting you're one of the only angels that thinks on such a caring level. After a few weeks, I knew the egg couldn't wait anymore and I asked Joshua to watch over it.”

“I had been doing just that from the day he set it down, but it was slow to come out of its shell. Father and I were the only ones keeping it from going completely dormant,” Joshua admits. “When he hatched, he was the most beautiful cherub... and also the most peculiar. I had never known a child so quiet, so still, and his wings were of the darkest night... it was intimidating, even from such a young cherub.”

“We decided to raise him until you came back,” God adds. “When you returned, I set up the perfect chance meeting for the two of you! I was quite proud of that, almost as proud as I was of Castiel and the egg he came from. Before you returned, however, Joshua convinced Michael to teach Castiel. The way he was bullied was tragic, I had never foreseen such vile acts from the children of Heaven.”

“I tried to get him to stand up for himself,” Michael sighs. “Obviously, it was the wrong choice of action. I should've supervised it, but I was so busy that day. I had young recruits to train and battles to oversee... I didn't think he would need the extra help, especially since he was such a strong pupil. I'm so sorry, Gabriel.”

The other waves it off, still trying to soak up all this information. Castiel was created for him... _especially_ for him. A gift from his father, the first cherub he ever raised... he was supposed to raise from the egg! A wave of guilt hits him so hard he nearly throws up in front of God himself. If only he stayed that extra day, those extra _minutes_ , he would've _seen_ the egg and he would've _saved_ Cas from those years of torment. His eyes are tearing up and he doesn't care that his Father can see it. The trickster looks so defeated, head bowed and shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs, that those watching can't help reaching over to comfort him.

“We watched over him as best we could, Gabriel,” God assures. “But he was a very talented child. He could hide from even my eyes. He tried so hard to fit in and find friends, I sent him Anna and Balthazar to keep him company, but the mass of angels didn't take to him. They would conceal their actions and leave him broken. Joshua and I would heal him, but it would only start up sooner should we. Finally, I had to call you to Heaven so you could meet him. You knew he belonged with you from the second you laid eyes on him, didn't you?”

“... Yes... but I still left him here,” Gabriel mutters piteously. “I left him here to be beaten and bloodied! What kind of parent am I? Cassy has serious abandonment issues and it's all my fault! No wonder he's so upset, he was abandoned as an egg! No one wanted him, no one would look after him! I should've been here! I should've taken care of him!”

“... I would've taken him to you, but you were staying in Asgard at the time,” God says softly. “I don't dare tread there unless I'm invited and, unfortunately, I'm never invited. I don't know what you and your brothers argued about, but it changed the course of Castiel's future. You locked yourself away within Asgard while he hatched here in Heaven. I'm sorry he's developed a few issues, Gabriel, I really am... but it was unforeseen and completely unintentional.”

It takes him a long time to digest all this, his guilt growing larger at the prospect of Castiel's safety being his to deal with. In his opinion, it serves him right to have such a conflict within his family now. Why should he have the joy of raising a cherub from an egg, when Castiel should've been the egg he raised to begin with? Cas should've been his first egg, yet he callously abandoned him before even getting near him. The younger angel knew, deep down, exactly who his parent angel was... Gabriel deserves to lose his new egg, he deserves to have Castiel hate him for the rest of eternity.

“... He doesn't want me to adopt the new egg,” Gabriel mutters bitterly. “I should just give it to you guys but... Sam won't let it go.”

“You don't have to give it up, Gabriel,” Michael remarks. “Castiel is just upset because he wasn't raised from an egg by you, that's all. He'll get over it.”

“He should've been! He should've been with me as an egg, I should've protected him like a good parent instead of running away like that!” he shouts in anger at himself. “He should hate me. _I_ would hate me..! I do hate me.”

“You're always so dramatic, Gabriel,” God sighs out sadly. “There's no reason to be angry at yourself, you didn't know about him. I wanted him to be a surprise, it's no one's fault that you didn't visit for a while. I could've called on you sooner, Michael could've sent you a message, there are a million different ways this could've gone. Our choice simply took the path we look back on. Castiel is a powerful angel, he's a great mate, and he'll be a wonderful father. All that is because of you, because of the hardship that made him stronger. He's a very lucky angel, Gabriel, don't ever forget that. Had you taken him that day, it probably wouldn't have changed much. The angels would've hunted him down to harm him, he may have been killed when your back was turned, there's _no way_ he would've stood up to your mischievous trio... can't you see that?”

“Everything happens for a reason, brother,” Michael offers. “You know that better than anyone, living a double life as you do. Don't be so hard on yourself. You managed to get to him, you took him in, he's where he's meant to be now. Go home and show him how much you care, remind him that he's more your child than the egg you have now... that he'll always be your first baby.”

Gabriel is crying now, tears stubbornly clinging to his eyelashes so they won't trickle down his cheeks in an embarrassing display. He nods, standing up from his seat to hug his brother... and then Joshua... and lastly God. He thanks him for the gift of his precious cherub, his son so different from the rest of Heaven, and then disappears.

The second he's in his bedroom in Asgard, he yanks Cas off the bed and grips him in a tight hug. The younger angel, shocked with his father figure's sudden attack, flails about in surprise. He can't get away, though, locked in that bear hug with an overemotional archangel. Gabriel slowly crawls onto the bed with Castiel, his wings unfurling in a flash of sunrise. Those large limbs wrap around Castiel just like they used to when he was so small and helpless.

“I'm so sorry,” he cries into Castiel's hair. “I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...”

“... What are you talking about, Gabriel?” Cas questions, clueless of the conversation that just passed. “Did you do something bad? Did you make Michael upset? Is he going to take Dean away form me? Are they going to force Dean to raise Kaelin in Heaven?”

Slowly, with each passing question, Casitel's tone gets more panicked. Gabriel has to calm his sobbing to assure him it's none of those, carefully going back over the information he's just gathered. Castiel has a right to know about his parents, all cherubs eventually get told who created them after all. It's mostly so they know their potential and what abilities they're more likely to be able to learn, but still... they're told. They may never meet them, but they're at least told.

Castiel listens as he recounts his time in Heaven, still and quiet as the day he was hatched. Watching him now, Gabriel can see exactly what Joshua was talking about. Cas has always been quiet and still, so unlike the angel he was created for, and he remembers thinking how lucky he was to have such a well behaved boy.

“... God created me?” Cas wonders. “For you? But... why didn't you want me?”

“I did, Cassy! I wanted a cherub more than anything in the whole of Heaven!” Gabriel assures adamantly. “I didn't know He made you, let alone made you for _me_! I had left before he finished... I had an argument with my brothers and came back to Asgard. I'm so sorry! All your suffering... it was _my_ fault! I should've stayed longer, should've picked you up before leaving!”

“Gabriel, you didn't hurt me,” Castiel frowns. “The other angels did. You didn't tell them to... did you?”

“Of course not!”

“Then stop beating yourself up for it,” the younger angel comments. “You saved me from them, that's enough for me. Maybe I am upset about the new egg, perhaps it's unconsciously because you didn't raise me from the egg like you will it, but... I'll get past it. It might take a while and it may take some counseling of some sort, but I'll manage. Besides, did you ever stop to think about what would've happened to me in your care? If I was hurt that badly in Heaven before I was mature enough to heal, how badly would I have been hurt without the eyes of God watching over me? Or even Joshua or Michael? Down here on earth, I would've been a neon target for any angels looking to 'cure Heaven of the curse'.”

Gabriel sniffles and gazes at his boy, so wise and strong. He's right, obviously. Gabriel couldn't watch Cas all the time when he took him from Heaven, well... after he managed to separate him from his leg anyway. Any angel could've dropped down and killed the little guy without a problem. Had he taken Cas from Heaven as an egg, the other would've been a target of the angels and all manner of supernatural creatures. He would've lost him before he hatched or, if he managed to keep hold of him until he did, he would've found him dead in a week or two. The way things happened were probably best for Castiel's survival, especially since there's no way Gabriel would've stayed in Heaven to raise him for a year or two. He was arrogant then, thought he knew everything and would've trusted Asgard with the egg. Seeing as his newest addition was nearly stolen only a few feet from him, that would've been a very bad idea.

His little boy watches him with those blue eyes, waiting for some sort of reaction to his words. Gabriel smiles minutely, assuring him that everything will be okay, and pulls him into another hug. Everything will be okay, but there's no way in Heaven or Hell that he's gonna let the younger go anytime soon. With a content sigh, Cas snuggles into the arms of his dad and revels in the warmth of the sunrise plumage around him. It's been a long time since either of them needed this and he's not ashamed to welcome it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gabriel begging for forgiveness at every turn, Castiel gets a bit of peace and quiet the only way he knows how with the trickster... he runs off with Dean to lock them in their room. Although he did it to get away from Gabriel, it has some rather pleasant consequences. In the meanwhile, Sam is slowly getting sicker and refuses to relinquish his hold on the egg. When Fenrir offers to take Dean on a hunt, however, he's ready to pass it to Gabriel and tag along. Unfortunately, the archangel isn't all that thrilled about Sam heading off to a hunt in his current condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I managed to throw this chapter together last night, but stayed up until midnight doing so ^^; Unfortunately, I don't have another one at the moment. I'll work hard for the next, okay? I just got a new game on my kindle that's highly addictive, it's way too much like pokemon to be legal ;p Anyway, I've depleted my battery like three times in 2 days playing it... If I don't have another chapter, it's all the game's fault! I swear it! Enjoy your update!

Gabriel will never make sense to Castiel, he's learned that a long time ago. Granted at the time, he was reading a book on gravity and Gabriel insisted on building a fort made out of cheesecake cubes to test the theory... it fell grandly, but he did it mostly to eat the sweets. The revelation still stands to this day... he will never make sense of Gabriel. With the outburst of last night still fresh in his mind, Castiel knows it to be even more truthful. The older male didn't harm him, he probably saved him even more than he knew by leaving his egg there, and yet the trickster is still blubbering apologies every five minutes.

To find a bit of peace and quiet, Cas hands his father figure Kaelin and drags Dean away for some 'private time'. In the mind of the archangel, that meant he wanted to screw his mate until he couldn't move anymore. In the mind of Castiel, that meant he needed a nice long nap without the constant pleading for forgiveness he's already given twenty times this morning. The second he shuts and locks the thick wooden door, Castiel collapses on the fluffy mattress. Dean watches, a bit humored, and straddles the angel's backside.

“Let's see them,” he demands.

With a sigh, the young archangel sheds his shirt and reveals his wings to Dean. Carefully, the hunter grips the other's thick wing bones and massages them. It's not the same grooming as Gabriel gives him, this one is far more sensual, and Cas finds that it excites him more than anything. He ignores the slight hardness in his pants, focusing instead on Dean's hands.

“You're tense today,” the hunter points out with a seductive purr. “Anything I can help with?”

“... Almost,” Cas provides. “Keep this up and there will be at least _one_ hardness you can loosen up.”

“Mm... I'll try harder then,” Dean chuckles. “But really... what's bothering you? Does it have something to do with the fact you seem to have been trying to hide from Gabriel all day?”

“... Maybe,” the blue-eyed man mutters.

“Cas,” the omega states in a firm tone.

“It's just... he's been apologizing to me constantly for something he didn't do,” Cas sighs. “He went to tell Michael to cancel the lessons for today, but ended up having a conversation with God and Joshua as well. They gave him information pertaining to my creation and my youth, so now he's blaming himself for all the suffering I went through in Heaven. He makes no sense to me. Had he taken me from there when I was an egg, I wouldn't have made it past my toddler years. I probably wouldn't have made it to the day I _hatched_.”

“And he knows this?”

Castiel nods in answer, getting more comfortable on his pillow as Dean moves to the next wing. He takes his time with the massage, twirling his fingers around a few feathers, and enjoys how his mate squirms. It's a pleasure he hasn't yet performed on Castiel and only found because he was interested in his wings during a lazy day... he wished he knew of their sensitivity during puberty, because that was the best orgasm brought on by masturbation he's ever had!

After a while, Cas can't take the teasing anymore. He gently pushes himself up, warning Dean to his intentions before turning around. The omega moves enough for him to reposition himself, straddling his lap once he's sitting back down. Dean grids his hips down on Castiel's, humming in pleasure to himself. This time, Dean is feeling curious. He wants to play and try new things, something he tried to convey with the wing massage. Although Cas wasn't really expecting to get lucky with his mate when he dragged him off... Gabriel's idea of 'private time' is looking _so_ much better than his own.

“I wanna play,” Dean murmurs in a husky tone.

“I _thought_ I was getting an adventurous vibe from our bond,” Cas observes. “Anything specific you had in mind? Or are you letting me lead?”

“What the hell do you know about this sort of shit?” the hunter laughs.

“I've been alive a very long time, Dean. I can role play with you; I can lead you like a king leads his whores, I can be a soldier with a captive, I can tie more knots than a sailor...”

“... Okay, okay, geez. I didn't know you were so kinky, Cas.”

“I'm merely pointing out that I know enough to keep you busy,” the angel states a bit affronted. “Not to mention, your dreams aren't quiet in the least and I've seen enough to know what to research for this exact moment.”

Dean can't help the bright blush that eats up his face. He had no clue he was putting a show on for Cas in his dreams, he had thought the angel wasn't privy to the goings-on in his mind. Now that his mate has seen his most erotic dreams as though watching a porno on television... well... he wonders if there's a way to lock the other out of his head.

Before he can think any more on the subject, Castiel garners his attention with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a blindfold. Okay, he's going with dream number ten... not his most erotic, but still enough to make him soak through his boxers. He crawls back a bit, giving his mate room to get off the bed and walk around to the end of it.

“I believe in this one, I was the master and you were my bitch,” he comments. “You aren't allowed to do anything unless I tell you it's okay. I think you said your safe word was 'pudding'. I have no clue why, but it does seem out of place enough in the bedroom to use. We'll keep it.”

“I don't know whether to be turned on or angry that you didn't tell me you saw this,” Dean frowns. “Why don't I get to see _your_ erotic dreams?”

“I don't need to dream, I have sex with you every time I feel the urge. Besides, I don't sleep often and when I do I don't dream... I'm plagued with yours. Not that I'm complaining, they get me quite ready to pin you down in the morning. Now... take off your clothes. Slowly, I want to enjoy it.”

Another blush and Dean grumbles to himself before complying. He has no clue why he would dream something like this, but damn if Cas isn't sexy as hell taking charge like that. He strips down slowly, moving his body in a sensual dance around his mate. The hunter rubs up and down Castiel's hard form, like a practiced stripper, making sure to tease him perfectly with each undulation.

Finally, he drops his boxers and Cas grips his upper arm to still his little dance. His next task is to undress his mate, there's no need for words to order it... it was _his_ dream after all. The green-eyed male unbuckles Castiel's belt, unzipping his jeans before popping the button. As he pulls them down, he makes sure the fabric slides along the thick hardness he feels there. The angel hisses at the sensation, gazing down lustfully as Dean pulls his boxers down afterward.

“On the bed,” he orders. “On your knees, put your hands on the headboard.”

“What if I don't want to?” Dean comments playfully.

“Well, then I'll have to punish you,” Cas purrs out lowly, moving closer to Dean until they're only an inch away. “Is that what you want, love? Do you want me to punish you like a bad little bitch?”

The hunter groans out low at the dirty remark, a pleasurable shiver racing along his spine. Cas never talks to him like this, but when doing so in play... it's so damn arousing! The hunter leans down at the end of the bed to do as told, lifting his ass teasingly to give Castiel a good view. He inches toward the headboard in a crawl, glancing over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes that watch the angel through thick lashes. He hasn't revealed his wings, he has no need to. Even in his dream they weren't revealed, although... neither were Castiel's.

As though hearing his thoughts, those dark wings disappear and Dean groans in disappointment. He puts his hands on the headboard, waiting patiently for his mate to move. Cas is in no hurry, simply gazing upon his obedient mate... that's never really obedient. Finally, he wanders along the side of the bed. He lifts the handcuffs up and dangles them in front of Dean's face.

“Put them on and attached them to the headboard. If you need help, just ask.”

“... Seriously?” Dean whines. “I know I dreamed of handcuffs, but come on, Cas. I want to touch you and...”

He sucks in a sharp breath when Cas slaps his ass with riding crop. The hunter blinks a few times, his brain trying to catch up with when and how Cas got his hands on a riding crop. The handcuffs are dangled in front of him again and this time he takes them, clicking one comfortably around his wrist before weaving the other end through the rungs in the headboard. Once it's secured, he locks up is other wrist as well. The chain between is long enough for him to grip the top of the headboard without too much strain on his wrists. Afterward, Castiel ties a blindfold over his eyes. Everything is pitch black and his heartbeat picks up in anticipation.

“Assume the position,” Cas orders, that riding crop tapping his shoulder.

Dean can't help the snort of laughter, the comment from his innocent alpha just too funny to pass up. He still scoots back enough to bend over, fingers flexing on the wood of the headboard eagerly. There was no riding crop in his dream, so apparently Cas is improvising due to his bad behavior. The riding crop comes down on his bare ass, firm and sharp. It isn't enough to hurt, just sting a bit, and Dean is finding it a titillating pain compared to the beatings he gets during hunts.

His cock is straining as the crop slaps him repeatedly, and his body is producing a copious amount of lubricant. No doubt his ass is a bright red. Finally, Cas stills the whip and the mattress dips beneath the weight of his knee. He gets on the bed and sidles up behind Dean, a few fingers lightly trailing from the base of his spine to his neck. Every touch is so much more sensational with the blindfold cutting off his sight, his other senses flaring up greatly.

The angel's tongue follows his fingertips, one hand groping Dean's burning ass. Dean's chest is heaving now, sweat beading along his skin. His head bows, a soft moan dropping from between his lips, and he's so close to begging it's not funny. Cas smirks at the sight, loving how he can make this powerful man fall apart. His chest slides along Dean's back, that rigid cock pressing into his ass as Cas licks the shell of his ear. Another moan, but this one is so much louder.

“Oh, god, Cas,” Dean gets out.

“Did I tell you you could talk?” Cas whispers into his ear, biting the lobe firmly. “Must I punish you again? I must say, Dean, you're not a very obedient bitch.”

“I'm s-sorry,” Dean gasps out. “Please... don't... don't punish me...”

Cas smirks against the side of Dean's neck, nibbling at the skin there as he rocks his hips against Dean's backside. His cock slips between his cheeks, sliding smoothly through the slickness there but never pushing past that ring of muscle. It's driving Dean crazy, but he can't push back or he'll get in trouble. The angel behind him draws his hand along Dean's chest, drawing shapes wistfully before pinching at a hardened nipple. Dean groans and his body tenses as he fights the urge to impale himself.

“What do you want, Dean? What do you want me to do?”

“... Cas...”

“Beg me for it, bitch,” he whispers in his ear.

“Fuck!” Dean gasps out. “Fuck me, Cas! Use me any way you want, fill me up until I can't take it anymore, just... fucking... stop... teasing! It's driving me crazy, damn it!”

“... That's borderline begging,” Castiel frowns. “I don't think you're allowed to talk to me like that, you're supposed to be a bitch, remember? Isn't there supposed to be more pleading and less demands?”

“For fuck's sake, Cas,” Dean whines. “Fuck me, please. I'm begging you, I need it. I need your cock, I need you to fill me, please! Please, fuck me until I can't feel it anymore. Until I can't hold anymore cum. Please, make me your bitch!”

“Okay, that's better!” the angel states jovially.

Without another word, he does exactly as Dean asks... and rams his cock past that pucker. The whipping made his omega much tighter than usual and Cas moans softly at the feeling. Dean doesn't know whether to cry out of relief or gasp in pain, but right now it just doesn't matter to him. His hands grip tight to Dean's hips, massaging along the bone there, and he waits a moment. It draws on too long and the hunter nearly beams himself in the head with the headboard. Cas jerks forward to catch his head as it falls impatiently, his dick slamming deeper and striking Dean's prostate. The drop is forgotten as he feels the assault, Dean's head suddenly changing tactics and jerking back. His mouth is wide open and his back arches. Cas narrowly evades their heads colliding, smirking to himself as he slides almost all the way out. The added tightness is glorious on his swollen dick.

He lays along Dean again, one arm bracing himself on the headboard to keep Dean from getting injured. The hunter's shoulder will hit his arm before his head slams into the wall. Once he's sure the other won't get injured, he pounds into him. Each thrust inward nails Dean's prostate and the hunter is suddenly more vocal then when he gets in an argument with Jo. The room is filled with his moans and pleading, the sound of skin slapping against skin joining in with Castiel's grunts of pleasure. His omega is so much tighter than usual, he'll have to keep that crop around. Hopefully, he doesn't loosen Dean up by the end of this... he'd like a few more frantic fucks before that happens.

“Cas,” Dean moans. “Oh, Cas... so... ah! Fuck! Yes... oh, yes... take me...”

“I didn't... ah... tell you to talk,” Cas reminds as he slows down to a painful pace.

“Fuck!” Dean whines.

“So disobedient,” the angel sighs in feigned disappointment. “If you keep this up, we'll never orgasm. Next time, I'm picking what we play. You're just no good at this game.”

Dean bites back the laughter at the comment, knowing he'll only get punished for it. Cas is probably doing it on purpose, just to get a rise out of the hunter. It doesn't take long and the angel has picked up his pace, mainly because Dean's biting back the incoherent murmurs that got him in trouble the first time. It seems like forever, the hunter bent over and taking the girth of his mate like a champ, and then Cas leans over to his ear again. His breath is coming in a pant, his body also covered in sweat, and he licks long the shell of Dean's ear again.

“I want to hear you now,” he whispers huskily. “Scream for me. Tell me who you belong to... what you are.”

“Ah... Cas!” Dean moans out lusciously. “Mm... I'm yours, Cas... all yours... your bitch... ah! Ah, fuck... such a good bitch... mm... yeah, so good... yes... fuck, yes! Take me... all yours...”

“That's a good bitch, Dean,” Cas purrs out.

His thrusts get rougher and harder, the bed creaking beneath them loudly. He kneads Dean's ass as he pumps into him, parting those globes to push deeper into the still vice-like tightness. Such a fucking glorious tautness, it's making Cas crazy with desire. He could fuck his omega all day. To keep the headboard from crushing Dean's fingers, which still cling white-knuckled to it, his other hand is pressed against the wall.

The only thing keeping Dean from being crushed against the headboard is the fact Castiel's other arm is wrapped across his chest to grip the headboard. Not the best guard, but it's working so far. Cas digs his teeth into Dean's neck and shoulder joint. It doesn't draw blood and it's basically for something to do, but it nearly has the hunter coming from the feel. The angel's tongue licks along the side of his neck, sucking his earlobe between his lips to nibble. The erection between his legs hurts horribly and he's been ready to cum for a while now. The whimper that escapes him begs for release without words.

“Alright, my good little bitch,” Cas purrs into his ear. “Cum for me.”

That's all it takes and Dean spills his load in an overwhelming orgasm. It wracks his body like a seizure and sends bursts of white into his vision even with the blindfold on. He tightens around Castiel, ripping his own orgasm from him as well. The angel sucks in a sharp breath, shoving his dick up into Dean harshly enough to press his cheek against the wall. With a possessive growl, he fills his omega up with his warm fluids. The copious amount dribbles back down his thighs in a mess, but Dean is far from caring right now. He's knocked out against the wall, snoring away. His release torn from him so harshly it made him black out.

Castiel chuckles as he pulls out of his mate, carefully freeing him pulling him back to lay away from the mess. He picks up the hunter's shirt and wipes him down, doing the same to himself, and then wraps Dean in a blanket. The pillows, however, are soiled with the hunter's juices. He waves a hand to clean them of the mess, pulling one over to rest Dean's head on it. The sex was an unexpected delight, but it didn't completely extinguish Castiel's problem... the second he leaves the room, Gabriel will be following him like a lost puppy again. With a sigh he lays next to his mate and closes his eyes. It can wait for a bit longer.

Gabriel is outside with Sam and Kaelin, the former having to be assisted to get there. He refused to stay cooped up in a room just because he's sick. Jo and Charlie decided to go on a hunt, but since Sam has taken the position of 'mother' God has given him a reprieve from their job. It's a move the archangel wasn't expecting from his Father, but one he's still very grateful for. Dean will be feeling the urge soon, but they'll deal with that when it happens. Right now, Kaelin is chasing Fenrir's wolf form around and Hel is egging her on.

“They're all so... energetic,” Sam murmurs. “Will our baby be like that?”

“All my children are like that,” Gabriel grins proudly. “Energetic and imaginative!”

“... Cas isn't like that.”

“Cassy's always been pretty quiet and still,” the trickster frowns in thought. “At first, he was so afraid he was going to do something wrong, something that'll make me send him away. After I got these three to open up to him, though, they made him just as rambunctious as them. It was usually saved for when we're here, though.”

Kaelin finally tackles the wolf, who had stopped momentarily to let her, and tugs on his ear playfully. Not far from them, Jormungandr is reading in the shade. He rolls his eyes at the sight, although the trickster thinks it's out of jealousy. It seems Kaelin realizes that much as well, because she starts heading his way curiously.

“What him reading?” Kaelin wonders.

“... A book on Norse mythology,” he states. “Not that you would know...”

“Kaelin like myth,” she cheers. “Unca Sammy read Kaelin myth! Kaelin know lots! Him read, too! Him read Kae myth!”

She drops to the grass beside the surprised male, snuggling up to his side and beneath his one arm to see the book. There aren't any pictures and she can't read, but Sam taught her how to imagine what the story looks like in her head. Even Dean tries to develop her imagination, telling her it's like a movie that plays behind her eyelids. The idea caught on fast and she closes her eyes to watch, just as she does every time someone reads to her.

Confused, but slightly smug she's giving _him_ attention now, the serpentine male starts reading. Hel and Fenrir seems put out at her loss, sulking as they head over to their father. He pats the wolf on the head, apologizing for the little girl's love of reading. He assures them she didn't get it from him, but from Sam. The taller male was the one that read to her constantly... the only one, really. It's shocking she picked up the fascination.

“When will that one hatch?” Hel wonders eagerly. “What will you name it?”

“Maybe Alex?” Sam ponders. “I also like Willow and Ryder. What do you think, Loki?”

“Sabriel!”

“... You're not naming our baby,” Sam frowns.

“Come on, Sammich, can't you take a joke?” he teases. “Seriously, though, I like the name Sable and Embry... maybe even Ember. And Bryce. Those are good names. It'll take time to figure it out, though. We'll know when it's hatched.”

“Those are wonderful names!” Hel grins. “I can't wait for the baby to hatch, I want to babysit! I can teach them all sorts of stuff about human souls and torture...”

Sam's face pales a moment, arms tightening around his egg, and the others start laughing... his mate included. It was a joke. It's going to take him a long time to differentiate when it comes to this group, they've had far too long to perfect the delivery. With a glare in their direction, his sits down in the grass and carefully lays the egg upon his lap. Since he's sitting Indian style, his legs make a rather good nest for it. His stomach is writhing and he wants nothing more than to puke up all his breakfast... which wasn't a lot. He knows he has the beginnings of a fever and he's exhausted, however Sam is determined to stay on his feet as long as he's able.

He's yet to allow Gabriel to hold the egg, which is okay with the trickster. Not fine, but okay. He understands the other's need to hover it, though he wishes he'd allow him a bit of time with their baby. Before he can insist on taking the egg for a bit, Dean shows up with the perfect opportunity to do so. He's dressed and fidgeting, hurrying over to them before pacing in front of the group impatiently.

“I need a lift,” he tells Gabriel. “Cas is snoozing and I need to go on a hunt, you think you can drop me off at the bunker and I'll go from there?”

“Why bother?” Fenrir wonders in a gruff voice.

“Holy shit! The wolves talk here!”

“I'm Fenrir, you dumbass,” he bites out. “I can take the form of a wolf, or did you forget.”

“... Oh yeah... sorry.”

“Look, if you want to hunt, we have plenty of supernatural animals here,” he points out. “I can take you out for a good hunt, just ask to borrow some weapons.”

“Awesome! What are we hunting?”

“I don't know... I think we have a troublesome chimera loitering about. Don't know how it got in, but it needs dealt with all the same.”

Sam frowns in worry, obviously not happy with the idea of his brother hunting without him, and Gabriel gives an internal happy dance. The tall male looks down at his egg and over at his brother numerous times before heaving a sigh. Dean is already heading in to get some weapons, so Sam needs to act quickly. He sets the egg in Gabriel's hands, sending him a warning look he knows better than to ignore, and then hurries off after Dean.

“Yes!” he cheers out, scaring his daughter with the outburst. “I finally got it! I got the egg, I got the egg!”

“... Seriously? It's good enough to sing about?” she wonders.

“I've been waiting to hold this damn thing since Sam took it away after the fairy hunt,” he frowns. “He's been all submissive bitch about it, keeping it away from everyone. Even Dean wasn't this bad once we found a safe place to stay.”

“Have you ever stopped to think he might be that way _because_ he an alpha?” she inquires. “I mean, he doesn't have a clue what to do with that egg. All he has to go on is what he saw his brother do. He's mimicking his omega brother, hoping he does the right thing by his cherub.”

“... Thank god!” he breathes out in relief. “For a minute there, I thought he was turning into a beta! I think I would've smote myself if he did!”

She rolls here eyes, turning her attention back to the brothers heading their way. Sam is pale and he already looks ready to pass out carrying that spear. As much as he hates the idea of giving up the egg so soon, Gabriel also hates the idea of his mate out hunting a chimera as sick as he is. He groans and gets up, holding tight to the shimmering opal.

“Baby, I know you're a great hunter and all, but... I don't think you should be out there while ascending,” he states. “It's only just starting and there's no telling when it'll get worse on a whim, okay? A chimera isn't a creature you should be chasing down while ill, it'll target you.”

“He's probably right, Sammy,” Dean adds. “I'll be okay, I'll have Fenrir to watch my back. I'm sure he won't want Cas pissed at him for leaving me to die out there.”

“That's not making me want to stay!” Sam snaps.

“You needn't worry,” Castiel states from the castle's entrance. “I'll be with him. You stay here and watch over my dad... he needs supervision while in Asgard.”

Gabriel gasps, affronted, and Sam chuckles at the verbal attack. He feels better with Cas joining Dean on this hunt, but he'd still like to be there. He knows he's not in the best shape, that tagging along will only place Dean in greater danger, so he relents and returns to Gabriel. It kills him horribly, but he forces himself to leave the egg in the archangel's care.

The archangel considers it a win, grinning toothily as he hugs the egg in his arms. He notes a sad look in Castiel's eyes, immediately regretting his choice of actions. He didn't mean to hurt his little boy's feelings. Cas shakes it off quickly, reminding himself that it's okay and acting upset will only leave him with an apologetic archangel again. He'd much rather deal with a new sibling than Gabriel pleading for forgiveness. Hel and Fenrir, however, notice the interaction. The wolf decides he'll be prying during their trip, leaving his sister to wheedle information from their father... as per usual. They're nothing if not persistent, forming the perfect plan of attack through years of hit and miss. As proud as that makes their father, it also scares the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit I know nothing about intimate games like this ^^; Sorry if I did a poor job, but I tried really hard. I hope I did well enough to entertain you at least =) Thanks for reading! Until next update XD


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sam gets sicker from his ascension, Kaelin tries to play nurse for her uncle. Unfortunately, she does little to help and Gabriel has to hire Hel to keep her occupied. The archangel revels in the chance to care for his alpha mate, lavishing him with attention as much as possible. It's not everyday he gets to take care of Sam. Back on Dean's hunt, however, things have taken a turn for the worse. Though this hunt is likely the most shocking he's ever been on, the surprise he's totting back to the castle was reason enough to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. I hope you're all having a wonder day... I'm not. My cat died today and I've been pretty upset over it. I did, however, manage to post your new update =) Enjoy it, I hope you like the surprise at the end XD

The day passes slowly, agonizingly so for Sam, and there's still no sign of Dean. Castiel stops back every now and then, though only to give an update. Sam eats dinner with Gabriel and his children, the group already having had lunch... which ended up in the bushes on Sam's part. Little Kaelin has taken up the egg's place on the taller Winchester's lap although she doesn't have to eat. He gets down half a sandwich and a couple chips before he's setting Kaelin to the side, hurrying over to the bushes to puke. The little green-eyed girl slides off her seat and wanders over to her uncle, gently rubbing his back like her D-ma does for her.

“Don' worry, Unca Sammy,” she says softly. “Kaelin take care of him. Him gonna be okay, Kaelin good nurse. Kaelin make all better!”

“Awe, isn't that just fucking precious,” Gabriel coos. “Baby, you gonna be all right? You need to lay down for a bit? Maybe I should've gotten him some soup.”

Sam waves him off, heaving again into the brush. Gabriel sighs and gets up, leaving his cake behind to take care of his mate. Alpha or not, Sam is in no shape to be caring for himself. He kneels beside the taller male, the egg in a baby backpack on his chest, and shoos Kaelin over to keep his duo occupied. They don't even need prompting, Hel lifting the little girl onto her hip with a promise of fancy dresses and a tea party. Jormungandr smartly opts out of that game and heads off into the trees for some peace.

“Baby, I know you don't want to crash the whole time you're ascending, but you're taking this a bit worse than Dean did,” he points out. “I don't think he'll be back anytime, soon, so... why don't you come inside where you're closer to the bathroom. A nice hot bath will be good for you, okay? I'll even add bubbles and the secret ingredient!”

“... Secret ingredient?” Sam forces out wearily.

“Yeah, me! I make _everything_ better!”

The hunter can't help a small laugh, though it's interrupted by another bout of throwing up. Gabriel uses his Grace to calm his mate's stomach enough to get him to his feet, carefully helping him to the entrance hall. He needs to get him to their room quickly, before the taller male makes a mess of the stone floor. With a snap of his fingers, Sam is on his knees in front of their toilet. He thanks Odin for keeping up with some of the more modern technologies, trying to ignore the disgusting sounds of his mate emptying his stomach. Gabriel makes a mental note to grab some saltine crackers and ginger ale, that might help Sam out with that sickness.

When he's finally finished, Gabriel helps him stagger back to the nest Dean made. It takes some effort to keep him from collapsing in the middle of it, but the trickster manages. As soon as the other is comfortable, Gabriel retreats into the bathroom to start his bath water. He dumps in some bubbles that smell like lavender, hoping to instill the need to sleep in his mate, and pulls out a couple towels.

“Okay, Sammich, let's get you in the tub,” he states. “It's pretty big, so the egg can join us. I snapped up this super cute monkey thing, the baby sits in it and floats around the pool or something.”

The other doesn't say anything, however he doesn't fight when Gabriel lifts him to his feet again either. He helps Sam over to the tub, carefully getting him undressed before sliding him into the warm water. The taller male breathes out a content sigh at the heat upon his skin. He watches lazily as Gabriel sets the egg in his little floatation device, undressing himself and getting into the large jacuzzi tub. He grabs a washrag and some soap, moving over to the other to clean him up. Sam is already drowsy, one hand reaching out to draw the egg closer to him. It would seem the little thing loves the water, the Grace within pulsing with laughter in its joy.

“It's so happy,” Sam sighs out. “Not a care in the world... Do you think it trusts us that much?”

“It should, we're doing a damn good job caring for it.”

“I guess. It's just... Neither of us are betas, how can we provide everything it needs?”

“Baby, didn't you realize that you're mimicking your brother?” Gabriel chuckles. “Hel pointed it out. I was worried you were turning into a bitch, but damn I'm glad I was wrong! Anyway, you've been unconsciously mimicking what Dean went through. The mood swings, the possessiveness, the nesting... I think you got it down, honey.”

“But... will that be enough?” Sam wonders in worry.

“The baby would've loved you even if you didn't do all that, okay? Stop worrying so much.”

The other nods in understanding, yet there's still doubt within his mind. He supposes it would be different if this were a human child, but it's not. This child doesn't know it's mother, it's not technically 'born' yet, and it needs a submissive around to learn from just in case it might turn out to be one. Sam can't give it that, he can't give it the loving touch of a 'mother' like Dean, and that bothers him. He wants to be capable of that sort of love, wants the knowledge of a beta or omega to give this cherub everything it needs.

Gabriel kisses his temple, running a wet hand through his long hair lovingly. Sam doesn't know how long they sit in the hot water, nor does he know when he starts to drift off, but soon Gabriel is lifting him out of the tub. The snoozing hunter is dried off and set back in the nest, his mate not bothering clothing him in more than his boxers. The warmth of his wings will be enough to keep Sam from shivering. With his fever on the rise, he'll be needing that heat. He wraps the egg and Sam in his wings, cocooning them gently before closing his own eyes.

Deep in the forests of Asgard, Dean and Fenrir make camp for the night. Cas is standing in the center of their clearing, watching the stars overhead. The two don't really need help, but he provides camping gear all the same. Right now, Dean is finishing up raising a tent and Fenrir has started a fire. They're closing in on the chimera, but won't reach it until tomorrow. Tonight, Cas will keep watch in case it gets curious about the new threat in its territory.

“Cas, you sure you don't want to lay with me tonight?” Dean calls.

“I would rather stay alert for the chimera,” he replies. “It's restless tonight, I don't want it attacking when our guard is dropped.”

“... If you're sure,” he says a bit disappointed. “What about you, Fen? You wanna wolf out and curl up with me? Because I sure as hell aren't sleeping with you in human form, no offense.”

“None taken,” the raven waves off. “I'll play lapdog for you if it'll make you feel better. _I_ certainly wouldn't like to be sleeping all by myself out here for the first time, this place is fucking _crazy_.”

“Thanks.”

He shrugs it off, stirring the stew he put together with a couple rabbits, some potatoes and mushrooms he found growing about the forest, and water from a stream. He also added some wild herbs, always the survivor within the wild. More often than not, he enjoys his meals raw in his wolf form. Even Fenrir, however, enjoys the nice home-cooked meal more often than not though. As soon as the stew is finished, he pulls out the tin bowls in the camping gear and scoops out a good helping with the ladle.

“Let's eat, bitch,” he calls.

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Dean growls in frustration. “I have a name! Use my fucking name!”

“I like to remember where everyone's place is in the pack,” Fenrir waves off. “With pops shacking up with that mountain of an alpha, I need to keep reminding myself you're not an alpha as well. There's so few bitches in this pack, you know? Between us and the adopted branch of nephilim, I think there's only three. Can you believe that?”

“Yeah, how shocking,” Dean remarks sarcastically as he takes the bowl.

“Hey, it's not my fault you turned out a bitch,” Fenrir scoffs. “Don't blame me for you short comings.”

“I'll fucking show you 'short comings' you little mutt!” Dean growls out as he raises his bowl to throw.

Castiel slips the bowl from his mate's hands calmly, the hunter throwing nothing but air. He gazes at his hands in surprise, glancing around for his disappearing bowl and glaring at Cas when he finds it. The angel isn't bothered in the least, as always, and takes Dean's anger in stride. Fenrir is quite impressed... he would've shit himself at that glare.

He thanks his little brother for saving him from the burning liquid, and then eats his own dinner. Dean is only given back his food when he swears not to scald Fenrir with it. Though he promises, it's obvious he wishes he hadn't from the sulking. The minute they're both fed, Fenrir shifts into his wolf form and the two retire to the tent. Castiel stays awake, sitting by the fire with his eyes to the stars... all night.

Gabriel wakes first the next morning, his alarm clock being Kaelin. She sneaked into the room to tug at his wings impatiently. Through the night, she was left in the care of Hel. The Goth was quick to ask for the job of babysitter, seeing as Sam needs all of Gabriel's attention at the moment, but Kaelin wants her parents and Gabriel is the next best thing in her opinion.

“Hey, princess,” he says tiredly, parting his wings a bit. “Something wrong, honey?”

“Kaelin bored,” she pouts. “Papa pway wit me.”

“Honey, Hel is there to play with you,” he tries to explain. “Uncle Sammy's really sick and papa needs to take care of him, all right?”

“Hel still sleeping.”

“Then wake her up, or go play with Jorgy.”

“Kae want D-ma and daddy. Why they go 'way?”

Gabriel sighs and stretches, shifting Sam to the side so he won't wake up. Carefully, he tucks his wings behind him and draws the little girl onto his lap for a hug. He knows she's just playing him, she's gotten abundantly good at that in this short amount of time. She's aware Dean needs to hunt and she knows her parents would never abandon her... but she also knows the thought of her fearing it makes Gabriel melt like ice cream in the summer sun. She's _too_ much like her D-ma for his liking.

“Kae, you know your parents aren't going to leave you,” he frowns. “ _I_ know you know that. Normally I would love to indulge your delusion of having control over me, but right now Sam is very sick. I just can't play at the moment and I don't want you here to see him throwing up all over himself.”

“Yucky,” she mutters with a disgusted face.

“Exactly. If you hang around here, that's what you're likely to see,” he sighs. “Now, why don't you go wake up Hel and tell her you want to make a present for your uncle to make him better. Why not make a gift for your D-ma? I'm sure he'd love that!”

“Okay!” she grins. “Kaelin make pwesents!”

“Thank you. Now be a good girl for Hel, all right?”

“Kaelin?” she says in feigned shock. “Kaelin _always_ good girl, her don' know how to be bad.”

Gabriel laughs, kissing her on the head before helping her up. There's the mischievous trait he knew he passed on through Cas! He watches her run off, hoping she's really heading back to Hel's room, and turns his attention to Sam. His skin is so much paler than yesterday. He's overjoyed he managed to talk him out of going on that hunt, as he's positive he wouldn't have made it back in one piece.

Sam stirs with a quiet moan soaked in illness. One hazel eye peeks open, dulled with his ascension and bleary with sleep. When he tries to move, Gabriel can see the weakness lingering within his limbs. He can barely lift himself up to sit. Suddenly, his face is tinted green and the trickster dives for a wastebasket. He just gets in to his mate before Sam pukes into it. Another miserable groan, another disgusting heave. The brunette nearly gags along with him, turning his eyes away from the bucket as he rubs the nephilim's back.

“Ascending sucks,” Sam gets out before throwing up again.

“I know, baby, I know. It won't last long, don't worry.”

“Gabe...”

The whine is pitiful and Gabriel's heart wrenches at the sound of it. He extends three of his feathered wings, the ones on the left side, and curls them around Sam's back in comfort. From the feathers, a blessed chill meets his heated skin and the hunter sighs in content. The coolness from that plumage serves to settle Sam's fever a bit, but also touches his stomach like mint and quells the nausea. He all but collapses in Gabriel's arms.

The archangel rubs his back gently, humming a short little tune he can't seem to get out of his head. Sam doesn't care, he's already halfway back to the arms of slumber. Everything seems so right at the moment. The little egg shines brightly, content with the presence of its parents, and Sam can't help lifting it into his arms. It seems so much heavier than yesterday. The realization unnerves him, however he knows the weakness will pass.

“I wonder how Dean's doing on his hunt,” Sam sighs.

“I'm sure he's doing just fine,” Gabriel waves off. “You know him... a modern day houdini when it comes to trouble.”

In the forest, Dean wakes within a dark cavern. They weren't attacked last night... no... the chimera waited until the early morning hours. Fenrir had sent Cas to track the beast while he and Dean took down camp. Unfortunately, the chimera was watching. While the angel followed a few older prints from the day before, the chimera swooped down and nabbed Dean. Now, a chimera doesn't normally have wings. It's just a lion with the tail of a snake and the head of a goat upon it's shoulders. Wracking his brain on the topic, however, and Dean realizes that 'chimera' is used to describe all creatures with a mesh of animal features. This one isn't the typical mixture. It's a white lion with a black serpent for a tail, yes, but... it also has large feathery black dragon wings and the curling ebony horns of a ram.

He groans quietly, one hand gripping his head where the creature smacked him. Thankfully, there aren't any claw marks dug into him. That hit was heavy and quick, he never saw it coming, and Dean is aware that he may have a concussion from it. He glances around, noting something furry lying behind him. Before he can move away, one of those wings wraps around to block his vision and a large paw lays around his stomach.

“Son of a bitch,” he squeaks out, trying not to wake the monster behind him. “I'm a chimera's teddy bear!”

“Dean?” Cas whispers as loudly as he dare. “Dean, are you in there?”

“Are you alive?” Fenrir wonders.

“Of course he's alive, I would know if he were dead,” the angel remarks as though it's obvious.

“I've hear those mating bonds can be a little touch and go,” Fenrir comments. “I just want to make sure yours isn't malfunctioning.”

“How is asking him if he's alive helping? If he's dead he won't answer anyway.”

“And we'd know he's dead!”

“That doesn't make any sense! He could still be alive and unable to answer you.”

“Guys!” Dean hisses out. “Now is _not_ the time, damn it! Get me the fuck out of here!”

“... He's alive,” Fenrir chirps.

Dean rolls his eyes as the footsteps come closer, seriously tempted to start yelling at the two in frustration. They sneak closer and stop at the sight of Dean wrapped tightly in the large creature's paws. A rumbling purr fills the cavern, the lion nuzzling the back of the hunter's head happily. When Fenrir really takes the time to study the creature, a soft chuckle leaves him and Castiel glances his way in confusion.

“That's just a _little_ chimera! It took Dean to keep it company, it's just lonely,” the wolf snickers. “Aren't you just the popular little bitch.”

“Shut the fuck up and get me out of here!”

“You just got yourself a monstrous pet, bitch, why not take advantage of it? These things can take out anything... even Hell Hounds. I think as a hunter you would jump at this chance.”

The idea of taking out Hell Hounds _does_ appeal to the nephilim, who stops a moment to think it over. The chimera isn't really that big, maybe as tall as his stomach or mid-torso. The wingspan is still impressive for a creature that size. The problem he has, is the fact he can't take it with him. He'll have to make daily or weekly trips to visit it here in Asgard if he wants to keep it. That also means they can't kill it.

Before he can say anything on the matter, the chimera shifts and begins to stir. The snake that makes up the tail coils around Dean, hissing in anger at the intruders looking to take the hunter away. The second the snake has eyes on them, the lion does as well. The green-eyed male is knocked behind it, the fur on its neck raising in threat as it roars loudly.

“No!” Dean states firmly.

The chimera quiets, yet doesn't allow them any closer. From what Dean can remember from reading mythology books, chimera creatures are pretty damn smart. It can likely understand what he's telling it. He quickly relays his relationship to the two males it's glaring down. The whole while he speaks to the creature, puffs of fire wisp from it's nostrils. After what seems far too long, the threat leaves its body and it curls around Dean before sitting at his side with a purr.

Castiel can't help but sigh in astonishment... he'll have to ask Gabriel for a magic collar or something. Chimera are known for being territorial, so this one will follow Dean wherever he may go. As the hunter walks out of the cave with his two companions, Cas can't help but wonder how Dean can attract so much odd attention. The chimera bounds out of the cave mouth excitedly, flapping its wing and lifting itself into the air slightly. When it returns its paws to the rocky ground, the creature darts forward and lifts Dean into the air once more.

“Holy shit!” Dean gasps out. “No, no, no. Put me back down! I'm afraid of flying!”

He isn't returned to the rocky outcrop in front of the cavern, but to the grassy ground at the bottom of the sheer wall. Castiel carries Fenrir down there as well, chuckling when his mate dives into his arms in a panic. Dean is shocked he's not breaking out, as he's allergic to cats, and pegs it for a difference in feline and supernatural feline fur. He's never been happier that there are slight differences.

“Let's get this pussy cat back to the castle,” he sighs out. “Kaelin's gonna love that furball.”

“... I hope it's good with children,” Cas frowns in worry.

Fenrir laughs at their comments, running forward to lead the group. The chimera stays close to Dean, its wings tucked along it's back. It never strays too far, always vigilant to threats around its new territory. The forest is silent as they head back, the smell of fresh air and evergreen soothing to the hunter. He breathes deep that scent, daring to take Castiel's hand in his own. He's worried about Sam, wonders how bad his ascension has gotten, yet can't bring himself to send Cas to check on him. Right now, he has to worry about the large monster following him about... and the greeting it's likely to get upon their arrival.

Sam yawns and stretches, opening hazel eyes to the dim light of the room. He doesn't know how long he slept, but his rumbling stomach tells him it's time for lunch. Gabriel isn't far from him, always alert and ready to care for his mate when given the chance. He already has a bowl of soup and a glass of water at the ready. When he kneels beside the hunter, the taller male can see a few packets of saltine crackers and a can of ginger ale as well.

“Just in case your stomach can't hold the soup,” he offers.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, baby.”

The hazel-eyed male carefully eats his food, noticing a horrible shaking in his hands. He can't help the trembling that tears through his body like a violent case of shivers, something Dean didn't have the pleasure of experiencing. After spilling his soup three times on the way to his mouth, Gabriel takes pity on him and helps him eat. It's not something the proud hunter likes, but he knows it's better than starving to death while waiting for the soup to reach his mouth. Just as he's getting halfway through the bowl, his stomach fighting him the whole way, the bedroom door cracks open a bit. Kaelin peeks in curiously.

“Unca Sammy no puke everywhere?” she wonders.

“He's okay, princess,” Gabriel assures.

“Kaelin make Unca Sammy pwesent,” she grins as she wanders in. “Look, Unca Sammy! Kaelin make him card!”

She hands him a folded piece of paper drowning in glitter and glue. Hel cut out little shapes so Kaelin could set them up in a little scene, the cherub also drawing little scribble pictures. Her words are written with crayon, all capital letters and hardly close to being in a straight line. No doubt Hel had to tell her which letters to write. It's a heartfelt craft, however, and Sam thanks her with as big a grin as he can muster.

“Unca Sammy cold?” Kaelin asks Gabriel. “Kae get Unca Sammy blanky.”

She grips the blanket left on the bed and tugs it off, carefully wrapping it around Sam's shoulders and kissing his forehead. Her caring side surprises him, although perhaps it shouldn't. Cas is fairly affectionate and Dean has his moments. In fact, this is exactly how his older brother would deal with him being sick. Once he's settled, Hel looks in on them with a soft smile.

“Kae, your parents are on their way back,” she offers. “You guys might want to go outside for this one, Fen says shits about to fly and I'm not missing it for the fucking afterlife!”

Excited and eager for a bit of chaos, Gabriel cocoons his mate in the blanket Kaelin gave him and lifts him off the floor. With Kae in tow, the small group heads outside to meet Dean and Castiel. The sunlight is warm on Sam's face and he happily sheds the blanket after Gabriel snaps up some clothes on him, though he keeps it close in case he gets a chill. His body is still trembling and the sensation bothers him greatly. Kaelin sits next to him, her arms wrapped around a little Gothic princess doll Hel must've given her.

Fenrir is the first to show up, bouncing around excitedly before leaping into Gabriel's arms. The archangel, though all powerful and inhumanly strong, topples over into the grass beneath the giant wolf's weight. After him, Castiel wanders from the trees. Kaelin is quick to rush toward him, the grinning angel lifting her into his arms. Last comes Dean... and his new pet.

“Holy fuck!” Sam shouts. “What the hell are you thinking!”

“It followed me home,” the green-eyed man states sheepishly. “Can I keep it?”

“Of course you can't fucking keep! That thing's a man-eater, Dean!” Sam shouts. “Have you lost your fucking mind? Get rid of it!”

“Fuckin' man-eater!” Kaelin parrots.

“... Gee, thanks for that, Sammy,” Dean mutters. “And I _can't_ get rid of it, it's just a _baby_. It hasn't gotten the taste for human meat, it's been too busy hunting in the forest. Besides, I think it's adorable.”

The chimera leaps up, setting heavy paws on Dean's shoulders, and licks his face gleefully. When Gabriel warily makes his way closer, the creature drops down and takes up an aggressive stance between him and Dean. It snarls and roars, baring its teeth and ready to tear the archangel down at a moment's notice. The hunter, however, scratches behind its ear and calls it off. Surprisingly, the monster listens. It takes its seat beside Dean once more, eying the archangel warily as he approaches the hunter.

“I think we're going to need a special collar,” Cas says quietly. “I'm not positive, but I highly doubt the girls will appreciate a giant chimera running about the bunker.”

“I hear that,” Gabriel snorts in humor. “Here.”

With a snap of his fingers, a glittery collar appears in his hands. There are Enochian symbols etched into the leather, the rhinestones peppering it glittering in the sunlight. It's painfully obvious they're not fake. Gabriel doesn't dare get close enough to put it on, so he hands it to Dean. When the hunter stares down the chimera, he tells it why he has to put the collar on it and the creature sits still with a sulking expression. The second the clasp is snapped it disappears, the chimera vanishing in a cloud of smoke. In its place is a tiny snow colored kitten with a black tail, little black spots on it's back, and two small black dots on its forehead.

It stretches its wings from the black spots on its back and flutters up to Dean's shoulders, lounging upon the expanse with a purr. The chimera nuzzles as close to Dean's throat as it can get, curling up and using its wings to keep balanced on his shoulder before they sink back into those spots. Kaelin watches the creature with fascination. It's clear she wants nothing more than to reach over and touch it. For now, however, Cas is going to keep her at arm's length from it. He's not sure how it'll act around the little girl, especially when they'll both be fighting for Dean's attention. Of all the pets to have, the hunter just has to get a man-eating monster. Why does that not surprise him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's new pet is proving to fit in well with the family... with Loki's family, anyway. Three days after acquiring it, it's proving to be quite the spoiled kitty. While Dean tries to split his attention between both his attention seeking little ones, Sam is finally beginning to feel much better and Kaelin's new plumage has finally come in. Through surprisingly normal family time, the girls return from their hunt to face Dean's new pet.

Three days, three gloriously chaotic days since Dean brought home his new pet. Even in a miniature form, he can't help but get in trouble. And a 'he' the chimera is. He bonded with Kaelin well enough, however he only plays with her as long as he feels he has to. After that, he nips at the little cherub's hand. It's become an unspoken warning for the little girl to leave the creature be, which she's begun to concede to without complaint. There's rarely a time the chimera leaves Dean's sight, always eager to lay on him in some way or play like the tiny kitten he's been turned into.

At the moment, he's chasing a long feather Kaelin shed that morning. Her molting is almost finished. Castiel thought binding her wings on the ethereal plain while they shed their baby feathers was the best move, as the baldness tends to make young cherubs upset. The lost feather, however, leaves the chimera with entertainment and he's not complaining.

“Come on, Aslan,” Dean chuckles as the kitten rolls onto his back. “You must be hungry, you slept through breakfast. Let's get you something to eat.”

“Don't forget, Gabriel said you can't feed it cat food,” Castiel reminds from his spot on the floor with Kaelin. “Get him a steak or burger... something meaty and fresh. Don't cook it.  Cooked meat is fine once in a while, but his diet should consist of mainly raw...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” the hunter waves off. “I remember. Go back to coloring, daddy.”

He smirks at the comment, yet says nothing on it. He turns his attention back to the book Kaelin's been scribbling in. He's coloring, but he didn't get too into it. Just a slow motion to keep himself busy and keep Kaelin happy. Her little Goth princess is still at her side. She calls her 'Helly' and takes her everywhere with her. Dean has a suspicion it used to be some sort of voodoo doll, but there's no proof either way as of yet. It's obviously hand-stitched, even as ridiculously detailed as it is, and if Hel did it she must've spent forever on it. He wouldn't be surprised if she started it the day they rescued Gabriel.

She watches as Dean carries her new friend toward the castle, a frown marring her little lips. Aslan doesn't like to play with her much and it upsets her, especially since he seems to try and hog Dean's attention. The cherub can't really blame him, as she loves to get attention from her D-ma, too. She goes back to her coloring when Dean steps out of the room, the hunter nuzzling Aslan happily.

“Hey, Loki,” he greets inside the entrance hall. “You think you can snap up a steak for Aslan?”

“... Why the hell did you name a real life chimera after the lion on that damn movie?” he sighs. “I'm not saying it was a bad movie, I'm just saying... there are better names than that.”

“When you get a chimera of your own, you can name it whatever the hell you want,” Dean states defensively. “Besides, Kae loves that lion.”

“Yeah, yeah. Here.”

He snaps his fingers and a plate of cubed steak appears on the floor. Dean sets Aslan down and he immediately dives into the fresh meat. As the feline munches, Dean sits beside Sam. His younger brother is still trembling rather badly, his fever now to the point he's in a constant cold sweat, but his nausea has dissipated and he can keep his food down a bit better.

“Has Aslan been good to Kaelin?” Sam wonders quietly.

“Yeah, they get along well enough. He'll play with her, but when he's done he lets her know it. Shockingly, he hasn't hurt her even a bit. I think she stepped on him a couple times and hurt his wing during one of their play sessions, but he's been very careful not to harm her.”

“I'm glad she has a friend to play with, but you better watch that they don't get jealous of each other,” he warns. “Kaelin already has problems with you being on a hunt all the time, she might not like you spending more time with Aslan than her. Especially since Aslan will be accompanying you on your hunts. That's a place she can't go.”

“Yeah, I get where you're coming from,” he sighs. “But... he's so damn cute!”

“As opposed to the fucking enormous lion that kidnapped you?” Gabriel snorts derisively.

“... Point taken.”

Once Aslan is finished with his meal, Dean manages to convince Gabriel to bring Sam to the pond with him. It'll be nice to go for a little swim and the pond has a shallow enough area for Sam to sit in safely. Besides, Kaelin needs to learn how to swim and that's something Dean can teach her. Although she probably won't manage to learn to swim by herself until next year, he can at least teach her the doggie paddle.

In the forest, by the edge of the pond, Aslan mewls pitifully. He paws the water and sits back down, crying for Dean to come get him. Like any feline, he's not at all fond of the water. Sam sits in the shallows with Gabriel, the archangel keeping the liquid around him heated so it doesn't make his trembling worse. Their egg is sitting in it's floating seat, brought along by the trickster as an afterthought. Dean swims back to the poor chimera, letting it jump onto his head and thanking Gabriel that the collar makes him so tiny. Once the little thing is settled, he swims back to Kaelin.

They're not letting her into the deeper waters, so Dean can stand up to his waist by her. At the moment, Cas is holding onto her and she's wearing a life vest. They don't want to take any chances with her in the water like this, afraid one wrong move will have her drowning before them. He holds her tummy, instructing her to kick her feet and paddle with her hands.

“It's okay if you can't do it right away, Kaelin,” Castiel comments on her other side. “Children usually don't learn to swim until their fourth or fifth year. Just try your best.”

The little cherub doesn't answer, as she's afraid to get water in her mouth, but an answer isn't needed. She tries her best and is soon moving herself around the water without help. The sight of Dean's pride in her progress has Kaelin grinning widely. She paddles over to Sam and Gabriel, the former nearly asleep on his mate's shoulder. When his niece gets close enough, the disturbed water and sprinkle of a splash on his face startles him from his drowsiness.

“Unca Sammy, Kaelin swimming!” she cheers.

“Good job, sweetheart,” he smiles.

“Baby, you need to get back to the room?” Gabriel wonders cautiously. “You look pale.”

“Yeah, I think I've been out here long enough,” Sam sighs in disappointment. “It should nearly be dinnertime, anyway. We promised Figga we'd eat with them tonight.”

“Don't remind me,” Gabriel groans. “The girls got off easy.”

“I hardly call a pack of werewolves 'easy',” Dean scoffs.

Jo and Charlie have been checking in these last few days, but their hunt turned into two unexpectedly. After they took out the witch they first went for, news of a pack of werewolves a state over from the witch's location caught their attention. Instead of returning to Asgard and the family vacationing there, they decided to keep themselves busy by hunting. Dean is only a bit jealous, yet can't complain much. He doesn't like hunting without Sam and he gets to spend a bunch of time with Kaelin. He watches his little girl splash around the shallower end of the pond, Aslan sleeping atop his head, and can't suppress the warmth seeping through his veins. He remembers when he taught Sam how to swim... he was so much smaller then.

Dinner with Frigga, Odin and Thor is a peaceful event. Sam is still having trouble keeping some foods down, so Frigga made sure dinner contained a stew of some sort for him. Kaelin doesn't have to eat, but Gabriel got her hooked on sweets already. As they all take their seats, the redheaded woman can't help but fuss over Sam's appearance. He tried very hard to clean himself up, but the dark circles under his eyes and his pale skin just can't be fixed.

“How are you feeling, honey?” she asks.

“Better actually,” he assures.

“You're shaking like a rabbit beneath a fox's paw,” Thor comments.

“It's a side effect,” Gabriel offers quietly. “Each ascension is different. Sam's includes rather violent tremors. It'll pass in a day or two, I'm sure.”

Though they don't seem very convinced, they leave Sam to eat his food. As before, he has trouble getting the food to his mouth. Instead of making a fool of himself, he decides to eat later and pushes his bowl aside. This action doesn't go unnoticed by the trio, all of them uncertain whether to comment on it or not. Kaelin, thankfully, seems to know exactly what they're thinking. She turns her attention to Dean and the chimera on his head.

“D-ma got a new pet,” she points out. “Aslan Kae's friend. Him _very_ big kitty!”

“We heard you managed to charm a chimera,” Odin remarks, impressed. “We hadn't caught sight of the beast, though.”

“Loki made a magic collar for him,” Dean smirks. “Isn't that right, Aslan? You want some food? You've been sleeping all damn day, you must've worked up an appetite doing nothing.”

The chimera mewls and paws his nose from atop his head, waiting for Gabriel to get him something to eat. When the plate of steak appears on the floor, he glowers at the trickster as though he's an idiot. With a grumble about 'spoiled pets' and 'demanding pussy cats', the plate is repositioned on the table near Dean. When Aslan leaps down to land on the table, Dean is quick to catch him mid-air.

“I don't think so, buddy,” he scolds. “The closest you get to this table is the seat right next to me, no arguments.”

He sets the chimera on the empty seat next to him, and then moves the plate in front of him on the chair. Although Aslan pouts, he digs into his food anyway. Thor is thoroughly impressed with the hunter, as even he's never tamed a chimera. Then again, this little guy is far from tamed... he just knows better than to anger the green-eyed male. From what he heard from Fenrir, Alsan is a runt when it comes to chimeras. That means he was likely an outcast within his species and pushed out of the pack. Being this young, he would've needed someone to look out for him and Dean is an omega that's giving off some serious 'mommy' vibes. It's only natural he turn to the new mother for the care he needs.

There's light conversation around the table, mostly about the hunt Dean and Cas partook in that landed them a new pet. Frigga continues to inquire about Sam's health, if he needs anything in particular, and if they would like a medic to drop in every now and then. There's even questions about the egg, which sits on Sam's lap shining happily. When desert comes around, Kaelin makes a mess out of her chocolate cake. Dean waits until she's done to excuse them from the table, eager to get his little girl into the bathtub. Sam, however, is beginning to lean on the table. Gabriel decides it's probably time to get him upstairs. They both say goodnight and the trickster helps Sam up from his seat.

Aslan sits on the side of the tub while Kaelin splashes about. His stance is alert and he never takes his eyes off the cherub. With his wings spread in a slight curling fashion, the hunter can't help but think he looks like a stone gargoyle.  As Dean washes Kaelin's long dark brown locks, he can hear Cas opening the bedroom door in the other room. The angel is standing in the doorway not long after.

“Should I remove Aslan?” he wonders.

“Nah, he'll freak out if you try. I've found he likes to be close in case Kaelin needs him,” Dean waves off. “I think he'll sleep in her room with her tonight.”

“I'm glad they're getting along.”

“Me, too,” the green-eyed man smiles. “I think it's gonna be good for Kae to have a friend... even if it _is_ a chimera.”

“I don't have much room to talk, I'm friends with a demon,” Castiel comments. “You know, Dean, you might as well let them sleep here with us. You've been very... um... self conscious of your nightly activities while here in Asgard. I see no reason to have the room to ourselves if we're only going to sleep.”

The hunter blushes brightly, yet nods his agreement. He hasn't been very accommodating to Castiel since being here. They really haven't even made out, let alone had sex, and it's beginning to wear on him. He really wants to lay with his mate, feel him inside him, but this is _Asgard_. He's not about to play the vocal lover with all those gods and goddesses listening in. When Kaelin is finished with her bath, Dean wraps her in a towel and carries her into their room. Aslan isn't far behind, his tiny wings fluttering against the still air as he flies after Dean.

The second Kae sits upon the bed, Cas waves a hand over her head. Her wings, once bound for her own self esteem, are revealed. Dean can't help the gasp that escapes them. Her new feathers came in more quickly than he thought they would. They're the color of dusk, with shimmering prism tips along the bottom. Splayed upon the right wing is a single constellation.

“Kaelin's wing changed,” the girl gasps in surprise. “Them look like daddy's!”

“They sure do, princess,” Dean grins. “Come on, let's get them groomed.”

Carefully, he grooms her wings until she nods off. When she's out, he lays her on her stomach in the center of the bed. He gazes upon her new wings for a long while, watching as she breathes softly. One hand reaches out and draws itself down her right wing, taking in the constellation with a sense of loving pride.

“Leo, the lion,” Cas murmurs as a finger trails along the constellation. “She'll be a determined girl with great leadership skills... just like her D-ma.”

“They're beautiful,” Dean murmurs. “I'm glad she got your wings, Cas.”

“She's going to be picked on horribly,” the angel points out. “I don't want that for her.”

“She'll be okay, she's a fighter... just like her parents.”

With that, Cas stretches his wings and wraps them around Dean. His omega grins happily as he wraps his arms around the angel's waist, the two laying down in a nest Dean built when he first arrived. He doesn't know why, but he likes the idea of having one just in case its needed. With Kaelin sprawled all over the middle of their bed with Aslan, it's a good time to have a backup bed. He sighs in content, closing green eyes as he soaks up the softness of those milky-way splashed feathers. One hand unconsciously strokes Castiel's plumage. It doesn't take either of them long to fall asleep.

Dean is the one that wakes Gabriel the next morning, eager to check on his brother. He woke in the early morning hours, around five, and spent a few hours with Aslan just watching the sunrise. The forest never seemed as still as it did then. Now, however, it's time for the archangel to get his ass out of bed. He barges into the room, pointing to the sunrise feathers of Gabriel, and the chimera dutifully attacks him.

“What the fuck!” Gabriel shouts as he bolts from the floor. “Dean! Get that little piss-ant away from me!”

“But he loves you!” the hunter grins impishly.

“I swear to my _Father_ I'll fucking _smite_ that pest!”

“Come on, Aslan,” he calls as he kneels down to pick up the tiny kitten. “Loki doesn't have a sense of humor in the morning.”

The feline gives a stunning performance of being wounded as he rushes over to Dean, head bowed and tail tucked. Sam stirs from all the ruckus, chuckling when he figures out what happened. There's a small golden feather floating down to the floor, the victim of Aslan's attack, and he picks it up gingerly.

“Baby, you're molting.”

“I most certainly am _not_!” the archangel spits out, pointing accusingly at the cat on Dean's head. “That little... _devil_ cat... tore it out!”

“Loki, that's not very nice,” Sam scolds teasingly. “Alsan is just a baby, he doesn't know how rough he plays yet. Don't blame him for your molting.”

“Ha, ha,” Gabriel gets out sarcastically. “You're fucking killing me.”

The taller male is feeling a bit better and he's overjoyed at that fact. Not only can he keep his food down easier, but his fever has begun to drop. He's still weak, though, and can't manage to keep himself upright. Dean plays his crutch for now, eager to get some food in his stomach after waking so early. Gabriel wonders why the chimera has fallen into place so easily, as normally it would be more vicious concerning others around its territory. What he should've thought of first, however, is the fact Dean likes to talk. He loves to joke and tell stories, which Aslan is only too happy to hear. The chimera soaked up all the stories Dean had to tell him, committing to memory those that he favors and those that he fears. Since his memory is so good, Aslan has little trouble pinpointing a potential threat as opposed to a long time friend.

Downstairs everyone is already gathered for breakfast. Castiel doesn't have to eat, same as Kaelin, but he likes the socializing aspect of these meals. He's already sitting at the table with his little cherub. She waves excitedly to the trio heading their way, Hel coloring beside her and Frigga sewing a hole in her doll near the head of the table.

“Brother, is your mate any better today?” Thor wonders. “He barely ate at dinner.”

“He's better,” he smiles. “He was just self conscious last night, his tremors were pretty bad and he didn't want to spill food all over himself. They've eased up since.”

“With him making such a fast recovery, you won't need to stay here much longer,” Frigga states in disappointment. “I'll miss you all when you leave.”

“Things are always a bit more lively with Loki around,” Odin remarks with a chuckle. “Even more so with this new branch of his family coming to light. I do hope you'll all visit frequently, I love having my great-granddaughter around. She's a breath of fresh air after Loki's hell-spawn.”

“I was an angel,” Hel argues. “Obviously, you're talking about the boys. Even Cassy was quite the troublemaker back then, always manipulating his way out of punishment with those big puppy dog eyes of his.”

“... I have no idea what she's talking about,” Cas comments innocently.

Dean laughs, leaning close to kiss his mate as he helps Sam into a chair. Gabriel fixes a plate for his mate, setting it before him as he takes his own seat. The hunter warily picks up a fork to dig into his eggs, breathing a sigh of relief when his tremors amount to little more than the occasional shiver. Starving from the diet of soup and crackers, Sam shovels a forkful of eggs into his mouth. It's the best damn thing he's tasted in days.

“I know right?” Dean comments. “Ascension fucking sucks. You won't want to even _look_ at soup for the next month.”

“So good,” Sam murmurs contently.

There are laughs around the table at his near euphoric response, everyone tucking in to eat. This meal is a bit more rambunctious than dinner last night, as Fenrir and Jormungandr have joined them as well as Hel. The two boys love to bicker and find reasons to do so on nearly every topic. Dean isn't much better, of course, and their arguments nearly turn into fistfights because of short tempers. It's strangely comforting and _normal_ , something the hunters never thought they'd be a part of. Sam sits back and just takes it all in when he's finished, committing it to memory with a satisfied smile on his lips.

He has a family... a family bigger than a runaway father, a cranky uncle, and an omega brother. He has 'daughters', which also happen to be his sisters, and a mate and a baby on the way. He has his brother and a 'brother-in-law' that also happen to be his sons in Charlie's fucked up family-verse. He has three children he now shares with his mate, all of which seem excited for a new sibling, and in-laws that seem happy to have him around. Sam can honestly say he's never been this happy before.

During the afternoon, Charlie and Jo return to check on their family. They find them lounging at the lake, as swimming has become Kaelin's new favorite pastime. Her doggie paddle is coming along quite nicely, though Dean is ever vigilant while she's in the water. They don't notice the girls at first, all eyes on the little girl splashing about, so Charlie and Jo get the jump on Gabriel. Without a second thought, they tackle him in the shallows of the lake. All three go under, the girls fully dressed. When they surface they're surprised by Fenrir, who returns the favor with Hel.

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel laughs. “Calm down, kids. Welcome back, girls, how'd the hunt go?”

“Super,” Jo scoffs as she watches Charlie spit out a mouthful of water. “Well... if you call nearly getting mauled by six very angry werewolves 'super'. We ended up having to call in reinforcements. Luckily, there were a few other hunters curious about the strange deaths. Together we got the job done.”

“We got bored, so we came back here to keep you all company!” Charlie grins. “And to play with Kaelin! My little princess hasn't been spoiled enough!”

“Oh, don't worry, Hel did plenty of that in your stead,” Sam chuckles.

“Yep! Tea parties and dress-up all day long!” the Goth grins. “I'm gonna get her a little Goth outfit, she'll be so damn cute!”

Dean rolls his eyes, slowly making his way toward the group once he's positive Cas has a good hold on Kaelin. Aslan is still sunning on his head, the feline's paws stretched out to nearly block his sight as his black tail swings lazily by Dean's neck. As they get closer, however, the snowy kitten peeks a red eye open the second he catches their scent. His wings are tucked into the black spots on his back, so he looks no different from a typical mundane house cat.

When Dean gets up next to Sam, Jo and Charlie can't take their eyes away from the cat on his head. It's a comical sight, however they're not sure how they want to respond to it. On one hand, they should be horrified with the hunter's allergy to cats. On the other... how could someone see this hardened hunter and _not_ laugh their asses off.

“Uh... I think you have a little something there,” Jo murmurs with a point to her own head.

“I thought you were allergic to cats,” Charlie gasps. “You're gonna get sick, you dummy!”

“Guys, this is Aslan,” Dean introduces. “He followed me home from a hunt and I decided to keep him.”

“Hello!” the redhead states as though he's ignoring her. “Allergies! Have you forgotten what those are? You know, the reaction that has you sneezing and breaking out in itchy rashes? Yours is triggered by cats... like that one? On your head?”

In answer to her freaking out, Aslan spreads his fluffy black wings and flutters over to Sam. When it comes to people around Dean, Sam is one of his favorites... the taller male sneaks him treats. They're in water right now, though, so he knows there's no jerky hiding in Sam's pockets. He settles on the younger Winchester's head, glad to be further away from the water, and tucks his wings back into the long spots along either side of his spine. Both girls are staring, jaws dropped in utter shock.

“Oh yeah... Aslan's a chimera,” Dean explains offhandedly. “I keep forgetting. Anyway, he's the creature I went out hunting the other day. When we got too close, he sort of kidnapped me. He was just a lonely baby chimera, so I adopted him as a pet. He's been pretty damn good with Kae, so I can't complain much.”

“A _chimera_? That tiny little kitten?” Jo gasps out. “You're _shitting_ me!”

“No,” Sam shrugs off as he scratches beneath Aslan's chin to hear him purr. “Loki made a magic collar for him. Without it, he's about as tall as Dean's stomach... maybe mid-chest. There's still a lot of growing he has to do, though.”

“... I shouldn't even be shocked but... I can't help it,” Charlie mutters. “This is the _last_ thing I expected from you, Dean. I mean, you're a seasoned hunter, you've been killing evil for years! Why would you adopt a _chimera_ of all things?”

“He hasn't gotten the taste for human flesh,” Dean shrugs. “He's just an innocent baby. We're a family of misfits anyway. I mean, look at the company _Cas_ keeps. It just seemed right.”

The two warily glance toward the kitten on Sam's head, batting at the hunter's fingers playfully with a loud rumbling purr. It doesn't seem threatening, but should it manage to get a taste for human flesh... it'll be by nibbling on one of them. For now, they'll keep their distance and study the creature. To get their minds off the 'hell-spawn', as Gabriel has dubbed him, the archangel snaps his finger and the girls are in bathing suits. They're one pieces and _definitely_ nothing eye catching, but he feels they're appropriate for his 'daughters'. They glare at him, yet say nothing on their bland suits. Instead, they head deeper into the water to play with Kaelin. Jo talks to Cas as Charlie takes over her swimming lessons, allowing the little cherub to paddle between herself and the angel.

The sun is bright and the sky is without a single cloud, a serene scene that has Dean and Sam drifting in and out of a daze. After a short while, Cas finds he's not needed and leaves Kaelin to the girls. He retreats over to his omega, sitting within the cool waters and just watching. It's a wonderful feeling, to sit and gaze upon a happy family... _his_ happy family. To watch his 'sisters' play with a child he never dreamed he'd be able to bring up, let alone have. Blue eyes turn to settle upon his mate, the one that gave him this blessing, and he leans over to kiss Dean. The confused hunter blinks a few times, uncertain what he did to deserve this bit of affection, yet doesn't question it. If Cas wants to shower him with affection, he sure as hell isn't gonna call him on it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is all better and that means it's time to go home. Back at the bunker, the hunters realize just how much time has passed since they last laid with their mates... and the angels are eager to remind them. As life falls back into a relative normality for the family, it's time for Sam and Dean to learn their abilities. after a successful lesson from Michael, who also pays attention to Kaelin's teachings, Sam gets a surprising call he's not too happy about.

Four days later, Sam is completely healthy. Dean suspects he drew it out just to have that little extra down time, but he's not about to complain. Now, they're all waiting at the portal for Odin and Frigga to show up. Fenrir and Hel are arguing, neither happy that the bunker the family is living in is inaccessible to them, and Dean is watching with a joy he really shouldn't show when watching two gods about ready to kill each other. Sam holds their egg, rolling his hazel eyes at the children before him. He would step in, but Gabriel is also enjoying the argument and Cas looks as though this is a frequent thing... so he lets it go. If it gets bad enough, he's sure Gabriel will step in... hopefully.

“Sorry we're late,” Frigga calls as she walks up to them. “I had the cooks make you all some dinners for your home. Just place them in the freezer and take them out when you're ready to make them. It'll make things easier on our two new mother figures. Oh! I'm so sorry, Sam, I forgot you're an alpha...”

“No, it's okay,” he smiles. “I don't mind... I know I haven't been acting much like an alpha lately, so I really can't blame you.”

She hands the food to Gabriel, four large bags full, and reaches over to pull Sam into a hug. It's funny how he dwarfs the smaller woman. Odin is next, the two making their rounds through the family of nephilim and angels. Finally, they get to Kaelin. She's lifted into Odin's thick arms, the warrior so gentle with his children and grandchildren, and he kisses her head. A few servants are carrying bags of toys and clothes for the little cherub, a few more with smaller baby things they got together for the upcoming hatchling. It's mostly neutral colors, green and yellow, but there are a few wishful outfits in there from both. Camouflage for a little boy and tutus for a little girl.

Castiel takes up the bags after getting his hugs, promising to bring Kaelin for weekly visits. Once everything is together and Loki's children and parents manage to get in their farewells, Thor opens the portal for them. The blonde man hugs each as they pass him by, Sam sending one last wave to the group. They exit within the forests of Yellowstone National park, vast and filled with trees... easy to get lost in and even easier to hide within.

“Well, that was nice,” Sam grins. “I like it there.”

“... Just wait until we're called to visit Heaven,” Gabriel mutters. “Asgard will seem like a fucking vacation at a five star resort.”

“Which reminds me,” Dean frowns. “We need to learn how to fly and use our Grace. We should let someone from Asgard babysit while we're learning if the girls aren't free.”

“That's a good idea, Dean, Grandmother will love to watch Kaelin,” Cas smiles. “I'm sure Hel would also jump at the chance. She was an only girl and having a little girl around is probably a blessing to her.”

“We'll start your lessons tomorrow,” Gabriel decides. “It's already getting late, I don't want you and Sam trying to fly at night. It's hard enough during the day.”

Dean and Sam nod in agreement, taking the hands of their respective mates. Jo and Charlie had to call Thor to pick them up, not knowing where to go within this park to get to the portal... or how to open it. As such, they hop a ride with the angels. Jo grips Gabriel's shoulder and Charlie takes Castiel's. In the blink of an eye, they're finally home within the bunker. The green-eyed man breathes deep the familiar scent of 'home', a large grin splaying along his lips.

Kaelin is quick to run off to her nursery with a squeal of excitement. It's been too long since they roamed the halls of their home, the group quickly falling into routine. The only difference... is the excitable chimera that's found new territory to explore. Aslan stretches his wings and lifts himself off the ground, following after Dean and watching the world around him with large red eyes.

“Come on, Aslan, I'll show you the bedroom,” Dean grins. “Maybe we can get you a little cat bed or something. I hear they have some killer kitty condos at the pet shop!”

“Dean, if I didn't let you spoil Kaelin, why do you think I'd let you spoil a chimera?” Cas frowns.

“Dude, have you seen her room lately?” the hunter scoffs. “I didn't _have_ to spoil her, Gabriel did enough of that for the both of us! Now, I'm gonna get my precious pet a kitty condo. It's only fair... unless you want him sleeping in bed with us, that is.”

“Get the condo,” Cas states quickly.

“That's what I thought,” Dean comments smugly. “Let's go Aslan.”

The kitten follows his Dean, little paws trotting upon the air as his wings carry him. It's a hilarious sight and the girls laugh at it, both heading to their own rooms to put away their things. Gabriel is left to deal with the baby stuff, frowning at the sheer amount. He should've known he'd be leaving with an entire baby store after seeing his Norse parents. He glances over to Cas, who's putting away the pre-made meals in the kitchen.

Not wanting to bother with manual labor that doesn't involve nailing Sam to their bed, he snaps his fingers and everything is put in it's place just that quick. Afterward, he nearly skips off to locate Sam... maybe corner him in some secluded room for a bit of fun. The very thought has him giddy with excitement.

Sam is still refusing to give up his egg, the opal now trying to interact with his Grace thanks to Gabriel's attempts at interacting from afar. The rambunctious nature of the little unhatched cherub concerns him, especially after meeting Gabriel's trio. For now, however, the baby just seems restless and eager to learn its surroundings through the egg's shell. Unconsciously, Sam wraps his Grace around the baby's in answer to the prodding. He's not expecting the small body pressing him against a wall, nor the slight hardness he can feel from Gabriel's sex.

“Seriously?” he smirks.

“I love me my Sammich,” Gabriel chuckles. “I think I'm going through withdrawals. You haven't lain with me since you brought home that egg and I need me some lovin'. Let Dean babysit so I can remind you how much I adore you.”

“... I don't know, Gabe...”

“Now!” he hisses. “Or I'm gonna drop you right here.”

“You wouldn't.”

“Try me.”

The archangel's tone is serious and leaves no room for doubt, so Sam is quick to locate Dean in the laundry room. He's not quite sure why the hunter is deciding to do all their laundry, although there's a huge amount of it, but he's not complaining. It's one less thing he has to do. He shoves the egg into his brother's arms, his only explanation being 'Gabriel', and then disappears back out the door. Dean blinks a couple times, tucking the egg beneath one arm and returning to shoving clothes in the washer.

Sam no sooner steps into his room, that he's thrown onto the bed. The door slams shut and he can hear the click of a lock. Gabriel stalks over to him, golden pools glimmering with eagerness. When Sam goes to play dominant, large golden wings spread wide in an intimidating manner. This time his mate wants to take care of him, wants to lavish him with attention and remind him he's safe in his presence.

“... Gabe...”

“No arguments,” the archangel mutters. “This is my night, lay back and enjoy it.”

“But...”

“I swear, Sammy, I love you,” he starts, “but I'll fucking take away your voice if you don't stop arguing with me. Now shut it and let me tend to my mate.”

Sam sighs in frustration, grumbling about his 'stupid alpha' and how 'he's no bitch'. Sam, however, loves Gabriel and if this is what the other wants... he'll relent. He lays back on the bed and watches as Gabriel strips off his clothing. Those sunrise wings flex and curl around him, strangely provocative considering he's not trying to be. Well... he's not trying to make his wings provocative anyway.

Once he's bare to the hunter's eyes, the trickster starts pulling off his mate's clothing as well. The motions are slow and he makes sure to draw his hands along each patch of bared skin. Sam breathes in sharp at the ghostly touches of fingers and hands, gritting his teeth to keep from saying anything. When he's naked and definitely standing at attention, Gabriel licks along his erection to draw a gasp from his mate. Afterward... he swallows him. There's a straining moan from Sam, the other trying to stifle the groan, and Gabriel smiles around his mouthful. He begins to bob his head along the rigid length, alternating hard and soft suction.

He has Sam a panting mess in no time. It really _has_ been too long. One hand threads long fingers through Gabriel's brown hair, kneading his scalp unconsciously. Hazel eyes shut tight, head falling back against the headboard with a quiet thunk, and Sam moans softly. He doesn't notice when Gabriel spreads lube on his fingers, nor when those digits penetrate him to start preparations.

“Mm... Gabe...”

Gabriel hums around the thick sex in his mouth, pulling away once he's certain Sam is loosened enough. He slicks up his cock, positioning himself before sliding in. Sam is tight and he has to stop for fear of hurting him. The trickster sucks in a sharp breath, his body tense as he tries to resist the urge to shove himself in all the way. Once Sam pushes back down on him, he presses further slowly. After what seems an eternity to the sex starved archangel, he bottoms out and groans in appreciation.

Just this once, he takes his time. His explores Sam's body with his hands and his lips, nuzzles his skin lovingly and sucks on his collarbone. It's maddening and Sam clenches his teeth hard at the sensations. The taller male suddenly knows why Gabriel hates going slow, so close to screaming for the other to hurry up. Gabriel's thrusts are slow and firm, his movements languid as he plays with his mate.

“Gabe... god, baby, please,” Sam gets out. “Hurry up.”

“But I'm showing you how much I love you,” the trickster comments in a teasing tone.

“I get it, you love me. You love me so much it fucking hurts,” he says through clenched teeth. “I love you, too, but I would love you _more_ if you hurried up.”

He glares when the other chuckles in answer. Gabriel, however, does as asked and his thrust take on a faster rhythm. Sam groans in satisfaction, the sweat beading along their skin helping as they slide against one another. His prostate is struck repeatedly, his trickster a perfect marksman when it comes to this... well... likely when it comes to anything, but it _really_ matters right now.

The bed creaks beneath them as Gabriel starts hammering into his mate, one hand gripping Sam's hip and the other holding himself up. The taller male wraps long legs languidly around his waist, helping as best he can without taking the dominant role from his lover. Gabriel made it abundantly clear that he wants this to be special. The sound of skin slapping skin gets louder as the archangel's thrust become erratic, the two spiraling to the end far too fast for either of their liking.

Soft grunts and groans join the sound of flesh, the two completely lost in one another. Sam's suddenly glad he handed his egg to Dean, as that's the last thing on his mind. Right now all that matters is Gabriel; his scent, his taste, his lips on Sam's skin. Nothing else seems worth thinking about. The coil in their guts is tightening, ready to snap as warmth pools within them. Then it's all over. Their bodies go rigid, their backs arching in their release, and fluids are spilling on their stomachs. Sam gasps at the forgotten feeling of being filled with Gabriel's warm release. The other pants in exertion, pulling out of Sam and laying at his side.

“Fuck I missed that!” Gabriel states tiredly.

“Me, too,” Sam smiles wide before yawning. “And now... I'm gonna sleep. Go check on our egg, okay? I don't think Dean's gonna give it up, but... maybe that's a good thing. It'll have a chance to study another status.”

“Like that's a good thing,” the other scoffs. “I don't want our cherub turning into a bitchy omega, that's like... asking for another Hel!”

Sam has enough energy to roll those hazel eyes, and then he curls up on his side of the bed. Gabriel frowns at the fluids seeping from his mate, knowing how much he hates the sensation, and snaps his fingers to clean him up. He, on the other hand, is going to enjoy a long hot shower. Dean will be fine with the egg, he'll just grab it after his shower. Sam should sleep for a long while anyway.

Dean is sitting in the laundry room, reading a book on mythology. He's already switched the washing into the dryer and started another load, talking to the new egg the whole while. He remembers doing the same with Kaelin. Aslan is sleeping in a basket of laundry... clean or dirty, Dean's not entirely sure. He'll wash it anyway just in case.

“You know, little egg, dragons have incredible abilities,” he comments. “Aslan is part dragon, maybe he has some of these abilities, too. I guess you never know, right? You'll like Aslan, he's a good chimera. Great company when he's not snoozing away.”

The feline peeks a red eye open and gazes in Dean's direction, yet closes it soon after as though to prove his point. Maybe even to spite the hunter. The green-eyed male can't help a joyful laugh, reaching down to scratch behind the snowy creature's ear. He purrs in response, licking the tip of Dean's finger. Castiel was against allowing this, afraid it would give the creature the taste for human flesh it's been able to avoid, however Dean sees nothing wrong with it.

“Aslan, dragons can talk telepathically,” Dean remarks. “Do you think you can, too? Try and talk to my brain.”

“There are so many responses to that, you shouldn't set yourself up.”

Dean gasps in shock, staring at the little chimera a moment. Then he realizes the voice is familiar and belongs to Castiel, the angel trying to distort it enough to pass as another's. He glares at the angel, who's obviously enjoying his expression of mysticism. The blue-eyed man crouches beside him, petting the lazy Aslan before noticing the egg on Dean's lap.

“... You don't have something to tell me, do you?” he asks cautiously.

“No, you ass,” Dean mutters. “I'm egg sitting for Sammy, apparently they had the same reaction to ascension as I did with you... they needed to let off some sexual steam.”

“I see. I suppose it only made matters worse that they really haven't had much time to themselves since Sam acquired their egg.”

“He loves this egg, he would never give it up. But I can see where he would want some time to spend with Gabriel. If he weren't so possessive of it, he could've had me egg sitting earlier.”

Castiel chuckles and stands back up, gazing around the large room. It's meant for an army, many washing machines and dryers set up with tables around the room's middle. It's like a laundry mat and Dean finds solace within it's walls. The hum of the machines and the smell of clean laundry sets him at ease, the painfully mundane and normal activity reminding him he's still a part of the human race.

It doesn't take long and Castiel decides to check on Kaelin, leaving Dean to his serene 'alone-time'. The hunter goes back to his book, not at all surprised when Aslan finds his head to be more comfortable than the laundry. He doesn't blame the little guy, especially when even _he_ isn't sure it's clean or not. About fifteen minutes later, Gabriel is retrieving the egg and Dean is finishing up the laundry. He leaves the folded clothes in their respective baskets, carrying his own into his room and Kaelin's into her nursery. Castiel helps her put them away.

Upstairs, Jo and Charlie are taking another crack at dinner. This time, however, they have the meals already prepared and just have to warm them up. When the smell draws the family up to the table, they proudly display the food for them. It may have been just heating them up, but it's a step in the right direction to them. It's a nice affair, the conversation light, and Dean notes that Sam seems so much more relieved. He was so stressed before that Dean was afraid he'd give himself a heart attack.

“Kaelin, why don't you have a sleepover with me and Jo?” Charlie asks excitedly. “We can do each other's makeup and watch movies... it'll be fun!”

“Okay!” Kaelin grins. “Lots of fun wit my aunties! Kae can' wait!”

“Don't forget,” Castiel comments from beside Dean, “you have to groom her wings to get her to sleep. I'll release the seal on them after dinner.”

“Have the new feathers grown in?” Gabriel asks curiously.

“Yes, they're quite beautiful.”

After dinner, the seal is released and Kaelin's wings stretch behind her in a flurry of dark feathers and twinkling stars. From the specks of a constellation of before, thin lines have migrated between the spots to create the outline of the Leo constellation. It's a sight the others aren't expecting, yet all enjoy. Kaelin preens her feathers like a proud bird, grinning wide as she shows them off. Once she gets enough attention, she pulls Charlie toward the bedrooms. Jo isn't far behind, smirking as she watches her mate run off with the cherub.

Bedtime is normally Dean's favorite time of day, but since he mated with Cas... it's the time of day that involves his favorite pastime! He's sprawled on the bed on his stomach in seconds, the angel pressing him deeper into the mattress with his eagerness. Alsan had to take a walk, as the chimera wasn't too eager to be a witness to two angelic creatures screwing each other's brains out. He's somewhere in the library, snoozing on the couch.

Dean moans loudly at the hard flesh pressing against him, raising his ass to grind into the rigid sex there, and Cas returns the favor. Clothes are torn away, thrown to the floor and forgotten, and naked bodies meet eagerly. Dean's hands roam the plains of Castiel's form, lips locked to the angel's as their tongues battle. The hunter turns them so he's straddling Castiel's lap, rutting against him as they tug at hair and bite at skin. The angel's hand drops down to grope Dean's firm ass, pulling him closer. That hand slips further toward the pucker, sliding over the lubricant the omega is already producing.

Cas is pressed down to lay on his back, Dean impaling himself on the other's cock with a moan. It was too long in Asgard, he should've dragged the other off into the woods for some privacy or something. Dean rides his mate slowly, hands on Castiel's firm abs as he undulates his hips. Green eyes are half-lidded and blown wide with lust, gazing down at an angel just as bad off as him. Cas has his hands laying lightly upon the hunter's hips, licking his lips at the sight upon his lap. He massages those hips, groaning his appreciation as he fights to stay still. As much as he wants to bend Dean over and fuck him repeatedly, he's enjoying the sight of his mate pleasuring them both in such a manner.

“Mm... Cas,” Dean purrs. “I missed this so much. You... ah... should've taken me in the forest.”

“I should've,” he agrees in that husky voice. “Hell, Fen could've watched for all I care.”

“I wanna do this all night,” the hunter gasps out.

“... That could be arranged.”

Dean moans lewdly in response, his hips stuttering a moment. His head falls back, lips slightly parted and eyes closed tight. He makes a beautiful sight, no matter what condition he's in, but Cas finds that _this_ is his favorite. The dim lighting playing along his sweat soaked body, lips swollen from kissing as he bites the bottom one, green pools gazing at him through thick lashes... he's perfection. He watches those muscle coil and flex as Dean fucks himself on Castiel's thick cock, it's an erotic sight he'll never get tired of.

Finally, he's done with the slow pace. Dean begins lifting himself up and dropping down hard, fast, and eager to find release. Castiel lets him, tucking his arms behind his head as he enjoys the show. He knows they're barreling toward release, however he can't bare to stop them. Dean looks so happy as he rides him, nails digging into his abs as they get ever closer. Warm cum splashes upon his chest and stomach as Dean shivers his release, his insides tightening around Cas and pulling his orgasm from him as well. The hunter pants his exertion, leaning heavily upon Castiel's chest.

“Mm...”

“Are you rested?” Cas asks curiously.

“I feel so good right now,” Dean breathes out contently.

“You're about to feel even better!”

“What?”

He doesn't get an answer, nothing more than Castiel rolling them over. His dick is already hardening, their bond drawing a similar response from Dean. The hunter, too surprised to really connect the dots yet, just lays there in shock. When Cas pulls almost all the way out and slams back into his prostate, however, his mind showers his vision in spots and he's crying out in euphoria. The angel thrusts in and out of him, grunting his pleasure as they get close again. He's going to fuck Dean until the other can't think anymore. One hand grips the headboard, the other Dean's hip, and he shoves into his omega fast and hard. Dean stares at the ceiling in a daze, mouth open and sounds of pleasure tumbling from between his lips.

He's fucked four more times before Castiel lets him sleep, the other unable to erase his grin even in slumber. As he snoozes, wrapped up in his mate's arms and nuzzling Castiel's chest, the angel can't help the smug smirk on his face. He had Dean screaming his name, begging for more, and praising his bedroom prowess. The air is stale with the smell of sweat and sex, but Cas finds it erotic and alluring. If Dean weren't so exhausted, he'd bend him over again. If anything, the nephilim now knows he shouldn't withhold sex again.

Aslan wanders in a few minutes after their last coitus, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose in disgust. He glares over at Cas with glowing red eyes, the angel sighing before waving a hand to banish the smell. With a pleased nod, the chimera flutters up to the dresser. Dean had pulled a sock drawer open for him to sleep in until they get his kitty condo. He turns around in a circle a few times, kneading the balled up socks, and then lays down to sleep. The only one left awake now is Castiel, who can't seem to stop gazing upon his mate.

The next morning, Castiel refuses to let Dean leave their room. The door is locked to keep Kaelin out and Aslan has retreated to keep the cherub company. Anything is better than watching that, in the chimera's opinion. Sam isn't sure what to make of it, wondering if his brother is sick or something. When he emerges from the room around noon, disheveled and obviously sexed up, he wants to throttle the older Winchester.

“Nice job, Cassy!” Gabriel cheers. “I don't think he'll be able to concentrate on _anything_ today! Which is actually a bad thing if we get into flying... oh well! Let's start the lessons in the backyard!”

Sam rolls his eyes, carefully righting Dean's course. He was on his way in the opposite direction. Cas, smug grin firmly in place, strolls over to stand at Gabriel's side. It's easier to get Dean moving in the right direction when he can follow his mate... likely because he's staring at his ass unblinkingly, but whatever works.

Outside, Jo and Charlie join them with Kaelin. She doesn't need these lessons yet, but it'll be nice to expose her to this sort of thing early on. The egg is in Gabriel's hands, as the archangel's worry over an accident trumped Sam's desire to keep it to himself. The first thing they work on is moving things without touching them.

“Just... I don't know... want it bad enough and let yourself have it,” Gabriel instructs.

“And this is _exactly_ why you were never allowed to teach the cherubs.”

The new voice surprises them, but they know who it belongs to. Michael has arrived, as promised, to help with the training efforts. His methods are strict and leave no room for mistakes, but sometimes that's exactly how it has to be. The infinite power of an angel is extremely dangerous, nephilim can't wield such a power without absolute control. One misstep and they could destroy entire cities.

The boys answer to his teaching style much better than Gabriel's, as it reminds them of John's style of teaching. He demanded results as well. He takes his time with the nephilim, also bringing Kaelin over to see what she's capable of. Sam is the first to start really making progress, as Dean is still star-struck from his thorough fucking, but Kaelin shows potential that makes them all proud. It's all play to her, though, and they know they'll have to monitor her carefully. She needs to know just how dangerous that sort of play can be to humans she'll likely encounter.

Once they have a fairly good hold on their power, Michael turns to flying. Castiel monitors Dean, who's mind is drifting away randomly at the moment, and Gabriel takes Sam. Kaelin stays with Michael, who holds her hands as her wings lift her into the air. She only gets as high as his chest, but that's still good for a cherub. Her wings surprise the archangel, though he can now see the beauty in the dark color. He spends the rest of the day with the small family, making certain they learn everything they need to before he leaves. Only time will tell if they use that knowledge for good or not, although he has very little doubt they will.

As Sam lands with Gabriel, finally getting the hang of at least gliding, his cell phone starts ringing in his back pocket. Confused, the taller male answers it just as his brother lands beside him. Dean watches his younger brother, tilting his head in curiosity... a habit picked up from Cas and Kaelin. Sam answers with a wary 'hello', his face suddenly going ash colored when the response is given.

“Dad?” he questions in shock.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the opportunity to see their father again, Dean is down to head out on the hunt he's required for. This time, however, Sam joins him. He doesn't trust John with the omega, and would rather they ignore his request. Taking Aslan with them, the two head to New Orleans. their meeting with John is touch and go, as it normally is. Soon, however, the secret of Aslan is out... along with the rest of the boys' recent activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so super excited! My book 'Asylum of the Damned' is finally finished!!!!!!! XD I completed it today around 9:30 tonight! It's just the skeleton, mind you, but it's done! *happy dance* Celebrate with me, my awesome readers, by reading this next update! XD

John Winchester isn't the type to call his boys up randomly. When he does, he usually wants something. This time is no different. He's on a hunt for a Siren and after that he'll be looking for a Succubus, so he wants to enlist Dean's help. The omega has the added benefit of being immune to the call of both. Normally, John would call Dean and keep Sam out of the loop. His older brother still retains a horrible need of acceptance concerning their father and will jump into an active volcano without thought if it'll make him happy. This time, however, Sam managed to steal Dean's phone and block their dad's number. It's a feat he's rather proud of considering it was against his brother.

“Dad, I don't think this is a good idea,” Sam comments warily.

“Give me the phone!” Dean remarks excitedly. “Come on, Sammy, let me talk to him! Is he asking for me? Give me the damn phone!”

“Sam, let me talk to Dean,” John demands.

“I don't know. You don't have the best track record of keeping him safe,” Sam frowns, one hand on Dean's face as he pushes him away from the phone. “There are other hunters that can help you, you don't need to call for Dean every time you come across a creature that preys on men.”

“I have a right to call on family.”

Sam sighs in frustration and glances to his older brother. He always gets so excited when their absent father finds time to call them for something. At the moment, he's trying valiantly to snatch the phone from his taller sibling, stopped only by the fact Sam's arms are longer than his. In a last ditch effort to talk to their father, the green-eyed male fights dirty. He kicks Sam where it counts and the other drops the phone as he clutches his groin. With a cackling cheer, Dean takes up the phone.

“Dad!” he states happily.

“Dean, just the guy I wanted to talk to,” John comments. “I need help on a hunt, think you can meet up with me and help out?”

“Sure! Just tell me where to meet you.”

“Dean!” Sam snaps. “This isn't a good idea, damn it! Listen to me!”

He doesn't, turning his back on the other as his father relays coordinates to him. Gabriel hurries over to soothe Sam's pain, ignoring the chimera he nearly steps on. Aslan was flying about with Kaelin, however he's floated nearer to Dean in case he needs help. The trickster that almost runs him over gets a shot of flames to his ankle, easily brushed off considering he's not human. The chaos has Kaelin's attention now, Castiel watching with the girls as Michael attempts to draw the cherub back to him.

By the time Sam recovers and takes the phone back, John has hung up and Dean is hurrying inside to pack a bag. The expression of pain and worry is evident on the younger Winchester's face, which doesn't go unnoticed by those present. He sits down in the grass, leaning his elbows on his legs and pushing his hands through his hair.

No one dares to say anything, Michael keeping Kaelin busy with her fluttering as he watches the other. He knows of John, knows how he treats Dean like bait most of the time and a soldier the rest, so he's aware just how conflicted Sam is at the moment. It's Gabriel that sits down beside the tall male, one hand rubbing his back soothingly.

“I take it that didn't go according to plan?” he wonders.

“... Dean never listens to me when dad calls,” Sam huffs. “He always runs off and joins him on whatever hunt he needs him on, but dad doesn't protect Dean. He doesn't watch over him and more than once he was nearly pushed into nesting under his watch. He doesn't care as long as the hunt gets done. Dean doesn't see that, though, he just wants to make dad proud of him. Finding out Dean was an omega was a blow to dad's pride, but learning he had broken his seal and was a bit more less than human was the last straw I guess. I don't want Dean running off to help on this hunt, he's going to get hurt. If not physically, than emotionally. And that's the type of hurt he has trouble recovering from.”

“Go with him,” Gabriel shrugs.

“Don't forget, Sam, Dean has Aslan to tag along now,” Cas points out. “And I'll always be connected to him, so I can watch over him from a distance. It's not just the two of you anymore... you have us.”

There's a moment of pause, the angel frowning slightly before a sly smirk passes over his lips. They don't have much time to contemplate what's going on when they hear Dean cursing in the garage. He comes rushing out with Aslan trailing behind, a duffel bag in one hand and a scowl on his face. When he comes to an abrupt stop, the chimera drops down upon his shoulders and licks his cheek.

“My fucking car won't start!” he snaps. “Who's messing with my baby?”

“I apologize, Dean, but I don't feel comfortable with you going on a hunt without Sam,” Castiel comments. “Please wait until he's ready to go, you can play with Kaelin until that time.”

He wants to argue, wants to throw a fit and scream at the other, but this is his alpha and he can't do that. Cas asks so little of him as an alpha, he can give him these little requests. With a sulk that puts Kaelin to shame, Dean heads over to his little girl and Sam hurries off to pack a bag. While he's gone, Michael decides to speak with his child.

The archangel waits until the hunter is in front of him, handing Kaelin to her D-ma. Her little hands grip tightly to his own as her wings lift her into the air. She can keep herself airborne a little longer each time. Her dark green eyes gaze up at her D-ma curiously, head tilting a bit in question, and Michael takes that moment to speak to the hunter.

“You put great faith in John,” he comments. “Don't you think it would've been smarter to keep Sam with you on these little hunts of his?”

“He takes care of me,” the other protests. “Sam just overreacts, that's all.”

“Dean, you were seconds away from being raped at one point,” Michael states. “If I recall, the only thing that saved you was the fact Sam located you in time. Where was John when you were pinned to a dirty alley floor, hidden by a dumpster and covered in grime?”

“... He was ganking the vampire we were looking for.”

“He was picking up a woman. I know, because I saw. I never liked him around you, Dean. I always appreciated Sam's attentiveness to your well-being over John's. You're just another soldier to him and I know you don't want to see that, but someday you will. I just don't want it to surprise you.”

“I'll be fine,” Dean frowns. “I know he doesn't like me much, but I also know he's my dad... my familial alpha. I'll always want to make him proud, I'll always run when he calls... I don't know anything else.”

“Take Aslan with you and never stray far from Sam, his bond with Gabriel will blind him to these man-eaters' charms. If you need help, don't hesitate to call to me, I'll be there to protect you. I promise.”

He nods and smiles minutely at the archangel. He's glad Michael is seeing the error of his ways, welcoming the bond between Dean and Castiel and even spending more 'fatherly' time with the family. It's a nice change from the absentee dad John had been. Dean pulls Kaelin to the grass and kneels before her, explaining that he has to go to work and that he'll tell her grandfather all about her and Castiel. That confuses her, though, as she knows Michael and Odin and even Gabriel as her grandfathers... she doesn't know John and likely never will.

When Sam returns from grabbing a bag, they bid the group farewell and head to the garage. Aslan is clinging to Dean's shoulder, hissing at anyone that tries to touch him for fear they'll take him away from the hunter. Kaelin waves goodbye to the feline, a pout on her face as she realizes he won't be at the bunker to play with her. Cas will have to think fast if he's going to keep her busy, so he plans a trip to visit Meg.

Sixteen hours and twenty-five minutes. That's what it takes the two to get to New Orleans, Louisiana. Since they got a late start, the two stopped to sleep for a couple hours alongside the road. Now, however, they're pulling into the city with completely different frames of mind. Dean is overjoyed at the variety of food and the chance to see his dad, Sam... Sam just wants it over with. It's nearing nine in the morning, so the taller already knows John's going to have a comment on punctuality. Forget the fact they still need sleep.

“Look, Aslan!” Dean states to the kitten on his lap. “We're gonna go there later and pig out! I bet you'll love crayfish!”

“There's the bar,” Sam points out. “Look for a parking spot, Dean.”

“There's one!”

Sam pulls the impala into the empty spot, the younger having taken the wheel after their sleep. Dean was still tired and he wasn't going to allow the omega to face their father without seriously good sleep. The minute the car is turned off, they exit the vehicle and Aslan takes his place on Dean's shoulders. On the way there, he had expressly forbidden the other to be anything but a cat in the eyes of the world until they were alone. The chimera may be young, but he's far from stupid. He knows how humans react to strange creatures, that's why he was so happy to have stumbled into the portal to Asgard. Now that he's back within the throng of humans, he's glad to have Dean there to look out for him. He'll repay the nephilim by protecting him with all he is.

John is sitting at the bar, a drink in a tall glass in front of him. Sam knows the man well enough to know it's whiskey. The bar is dimly lit considering it's daytime, the air around them smokey. It carries the stale scent of sweat and vomit, along with a healthy dose of cigarette smoke, and Alsan already knows he won't like this place. As they sit beside John, Sam makes certain to stay between him and Dean. At least this way, he'll be able to keep his older brother in the mindset that _Sam_ is his familial alpha and not John.

“At least now I know why you're late,” he mutters. “If it were just Dean, he would've gotten here last night.”

“He needs his sleep,” Sam remarks.

“What the hell are you doing with a cat, Dean?” John states. “Don't you know better than to drift toward shit you're allergic to?”

“I'm shocked you even _remember_ what he's allergic to,” Sam bites out.

“Not now,” Dean says. “I don't want to hear you two argue, I just want to hunt! Aslan is fine, dad, I'm not allergic to him. He's here to watch over me.”

“... Aslan? Where the hell did you come up with a name like that?”

“Kaelin helped me pick it out,” Dean replies defensively. “It's not a bad name... he seems to like it well enough.”

“Who's Kaelin?”

“... A lot's happened since last you called for Dean's assistance,” Sam growls out.

At first, it seems as though John is curious about all these changes, however he shrugs it off last minute and starts laying out the hunt for them. There's a siren posing as a hoodoo priestess in the city, preying off clients and getting rid of any threats by way of them. John's already been targeted by this creature, however managed to keep from falling under its spell... so far. He needs Dean to get closer to them so he can distract them while John kills them.

It's not the best plan and Sam usually knows what happens during these attempts... Dean ends up seriously injured or nearly dead. He presses the fact he and Dean can manage this one without him, however if it's one thing a Winchester is good at... it's revenge for hurt pride. He's not quitting this hunt until he's run the siren through. Their first stop is the hoodoo parlor the clients flock to.

The woman behind the counter is dark skinned and olive eyed, her dark curly locks styled in a large Afro with a silk scarf tied around her head like a headband. Her clothes are modern enough; skin tight blue jeans and an even tighter tee shirt. Her eyes are quick to catch hold of Dean when he walks in, the chimera upon his shoulders glaring at the world around it. He was less than welcome in the bar, so Dean and Sam had to wait outside for their dad to finish his drink.

“Well hello, handsome,” she grins in a heavy southern accent. “I'm Persia, I own this here shop. What's a gorgeous man like yourself wandering in this place for? Looking for a little love potion?”

“Actually, no. I heard there were charms here, I'm looking for something nice for my companion here,” Dean states. “I'm afraid I spoiled him horribly and just anything won't do.”

She laughs at that, reaching out to pet Aslan under his chin. The chimera doesn't like the scent coming off her and growls in response to her attempts, the fur along his back standing on end as he arcs like a Halloween cat. That's all Dean needs to know she's probably not a good person. He apologizes, commenting on the cat's sensitive nose and too many different smells here. Persia buys the excuse, smiling as she leads him to a glass covered counter filled with charms.

“His collar is exquisite,” she points out in awe. “Where did you buy it?”

“Uh... Norway,” he comments. “On vacation there... that's where I got him.”

“He's a beautiful cat, such pure coloring. You're very lucky to have come across him before another did. Now, which charm were you looking for? Protection or luck? Maybe something else?”

“What do you think, Aslan? Which catches your fancy?”

The little feline hops off Dean's shoulder and sits upon the glass counter, staring down at the many charms and talismans. For a moment, Persia decides to indulge Dean's idea to allow an animal to pick out a charm. The small smirk on her lips, however, is washed away when Aslan taps at the glass with a mewl. He points out the Saturn Seal of Protection. Dean shrugs and gets a few of them, stopping abruptly upon seeing a Guardian Angel Pocket Piece. A soft chuckle slips from him as he gazes upon the inscription: Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom His love commits me here; ever this day be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide.

“Hey, Aslan, look at that,” Dean points out as he scratches behind the kitten's ear. “Wouldn't Cas just love that? You think I should I get for him?”

The chimera tilts his head in thought, and then paws the glass over the amulet. Dean grins at the answer, kissing the top of his furry head before turning to Persia again. Her expression is dumbfounded and slightly curious. She's never come across a cat that's so knowledgeable, one that seems to know exactly what his owner is talking about. For only a moment, she wonders if it isn't a skin-walker looking for a family life.

“I'll take that one, too,” Dean smiles. “Come on, Aslan, let's pay and get back to Sammy. He might've picked up some jerky for you, you never know.”

The snowy kitten prances around in a circle a few times, leaping toward Dean like a cat gone mad. The hunter laughs at his antics, catching him before there's a need to use his wings. Aslan scrambles around his shoulders, eventually clambering atop Dean's head for a better view of the world, and the green-eyed man pays for his purchase. With a fond farewell to Persia, he steps out of the shop and heads down the street.

John and Sam are seated at a round table with an umbrella overhead for a bit of shade. The bar the table belongs to doubles as a restaurant, so they have a lot of seating inside and out. Dean is starving after the long car ride and Sam knows this, he took the liberty of ordering for his brother and himself. John never understood why Sam feels he has to care for the older son, which he comments on as they wait for Dean.

“He's an omega, dad,” Sam spits out. “He might be older than me, but he still needs watched over. He's tough, he's stubborn, but he's still an omega. That's never going to change and you could've done a hell of a lot more to be more sympathetic to that!”

“He doesn't want to be coddled, Sam, he wants to be independent.”

“That's all well and good, but you still should've stood at arm's length to catch him when he fell! Especially when you borrowed him for those fucking hunts! You called him away during nesting season, he would've been raped had I not found him during that vampire hunt! It would've been _your_ fault for letting him wander without an alpha around. I warned you about that when he left with you!”

“He did fine,” John waves off. “Now... tell me about that cat with him. I get the strangest feeling it's more than a typical house cat.”

Sam refuses, hazel eyes turning toward the shop where Dean is exiting. It's no big secret that Sam never got along with John, his omega brother was only a part of that reason. Being an alpha himself, Sam is horribly independent and stubborn. Like all alphas, he wants things _his_ way and there's little compromise unless it's a mate he's dealing with. Okay... a mate or Dean, but only because his brother is just as stubborn as him.

There's no conversation when Dean slides into the empty seat by Sam, his unconscious move to be closer to his brother than their father soothing Sam's worries. This means he still sees the taller sibling as his familial alpha and he'll be more apt to listen to Sam than John. It's a small favor, but a favor non the less. The green-eyed man grins wide at Sam and hands him one of the charms he bought, taking another for Aslan. The kitten sits on the table and lifts his head, waiting for his new tag. Carefully, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, Dean clips the charm onto Aslan's rhinestone color.

“Is this... a Saturn Seal of Protection?” Sam wonders.

“Yep! Alsan picked them out,” Dean grins. “I figured if it was good enough for him, I might as well get one for each of us as well. I also got a Guardian Angel Pocket Piece for Cas! I thought it might be a fun gift for him.”

“... You let your pet pick out shit at a hoodoo store?” John scoffs. “Wow. What happened to you, Dean? You used to hate shopping.”

“I needed an excuse to be in there,” the hunter frowns. “Aslan didn't like the woman at the shop, I think she might be the siren... or just a really mean person. Either way, I think we should check her out. Her name's Persia and she came on pretty strong when I walked in.”

Sam notices how their father rolls his eyes at the other, yet says nothing to keep Dean from catching it. Aslan, however, sees and he's less than happy with the hunter. This man is looking down on his friend and the chimera won't have that. He takes an aggressive stance in front of Dean, eyes sending a baleful glare at John that sends ice water down his spine.

“... It would seem Aslan knows how to use the Evil Eye,” Sam remarks in humor. “Smart little guy, isn't he? Have you read into the abilities he might acquire later?”

“Yeah, I did,” Dean smiles as he pets the chimera to soothe his anger. “I figure, he's part dragon, so he should get some of their abilities. One of them is telepathy! I can't wait to see if he gets that one, it'll be easier to talk to him.”

“What are you two talking about?” John hisses quietly. “He's a _cat_.”

“Actually... he's a chimera,” Dean chuckles sheepishly. “A baby chimera. I found him in Asgard and he sort of took to me. Since he hasn't done anything evil against humans, I decided to take him in. He gets along well with Kaelin and...”

One hand slams down on the table, startling Dean from his remark. The look in his father's eyes is pure wrath, the idea of _his_ son taking in a monster just too much for him. Dean slides down in his chair, the chimera jumping onto his shoulders to lick his cheek in comfort. His heart is racing as he stares down his dad, uncertainty flooding his green orbs violently. Sam is tense beside him, ready to defend his brother without hesitation. Neither get the chance, however, as a familiar presence appears not too far away. The footsteps are swift and the hand on Dean's shoulder is firm with the strength of his alpha.

“Dean?” Castiel's husky tone states. “Is everything okay? I felt your fear... it was stronger than I've ever felt it before.”

“I'm... I'm fine, Cas,” Dean forces out. “Dad just... I told him Aslan was a chimera and... he's very upset with me.”

The news only serves to piss off Castiel more, blue eyes flickering to the elder Winchester with fury before returning to Dean in a softer expression. He studies his mate, catching the tension in his body, the worry in his eyes, and decides he doesn't like this reaction. John isn't good for his mate and he'll keep that in mind with the other calls for help in the future.

“I don't care what he thinks, Dean, Aslan is here for your protection,” the angel presses firmly. “If he doesn't like that, he can leave. You and Sam are more than capable of taking out a simple siren.”

“Who the hell are you!” John snaps.

“My name is Castiel, I'm Dean's mate,” the blue-eyed angel comments with a glare toward the hunter. “I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I much prefer my extended Norse family to your company. And Michael wants this hunt over with as soon as possible, he doesn't trust your father, Sam.”

“I understand, thank you for the message,” Sam offers with a slight smile. “How's Gabriel and the others? Kaelin? The egg?”

“... Perhaps it's too early for you to leave, Sam,” Cas states a bit worried. “I understand you're not a beta, but you're taking this separation rather hard for an alpha. If you would like, I can return you to the bunker and take your place with Dean on this hunt.”

“No, no, that's fine,” Sam offers quickly. “I was just curious, that's all. Everyone seems to get in trouble when I'm not there.”

The way Cas glances away and shuffles his foot tells Sam all he needs to know. He doesn't know what they did this time, but it's obvious the peace hasn't been kept in his absence. He's almost betting Gabriel is letting the girls run amok in the bunker, giving them everything they ask for and more. He needs to teach that trickster how important it is _not_ to spoil a child. With his lucky, they'll have a girl and she'll be a little diva with Gabriel's tendency to pamper.

He sighs and settles his head in his hands, exasperated with the thoughts running circles in his mind. Dean grins wide, chuckling as he sees exactly where those thoughts are running. He has to admit, of all the people in the bunker Gabriel is the _worst_ when it comes to getting wrapped around a child's finger. The older sibling reaches over and pats Sam's back sympathetically.

“It's okay, Sammy,” he offers. “When we get home, I'll take off Aslan's collar and let him chase Gabe around the bunker for a few hours! That'll teach him to behave!”

“That might actually make me feel better,” Sam smirks.

John is stunned by Castiel's casual comment, however he's managing to catch up with the conversation quickly. He never thought Dean would find a mate, as the other was always so adamant against the nesting season. Whatever reason he found to flock to Castiel must be a hell of a reason. He calls for attention once more, eying the angel at Dean's side.

“You have a mate, Dean?” he asks. “What else haven't you told me? What's this about an egg?”

Dean sighs and gives a quick rundown of everything that's happened. He starts with the succubus hunt they went on, the one that led them to finding their mates. As he gets into Kaelin, Anna, and their visit to Asgard... well, John's about ready to pass out. He's a hunter, he hunts shit like angels and old gods. Now he's being told both his boys ascended to the ranks of pure nephilim? Not only that, but they're reproducing? Creating even more angels to sully the world! He doesn't know how to take all this and Dean is beginning to wilt beneath his outraged expression.

“Cas... I... I think you better go,” Dean murmurs.

“I will go when I'm satisfied you're safe,” the angel states adamantly.

“It's okay, man, I got this,” Sam offers.

Hesitantly, the angel nods and vanishes. Aslan is fully alert upon Dean's head, glaring down the elder Winchester with a heat no feline knows. He may not know how to connect to Dean's mind and talk to him yet, but he can read the minds of others and the thoughts piling up within John's head are less than pleasing. The second that man tries to touch his Dean, he's going to bite him.

As though he knows what the chimera is thinking, John rounds on Sam instead. He's so angry, his face a bright red, that he can't even compile a sentence to express it. In any other situation, Sam would be wary of this rage, but at the moment all he can do is force himself not to laugh. This is going to be one interesting hunt... if they get that far, anyway.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the party vibe of New Orleans, Dean is almost upset when he has to get to work. With John still trying to come to terms with the change in his children's lives, Sam is ever wary of his inability to watch out for Dean. Persia meets up with the omega in a bar, intent on a new target. After the hunt finds its end, it's on to the next. Sam, however, doesn't have his head in the game and Dean sends him back to the bunker until the drive is over.

Eventually, John deflated in defeat and realized there was little he could do to change the course of events now. The only thing he can think now is that he should've known better than to leave them on _Bobby's_ doorstep of all people, that old kook was probably the main catalyst to all this crazy. The hunt has to wait for that night, as they have to catch the shop owner in action and that normally happens after closing. It doesn't matter to the boys, however, as Dean gets to bar hop and try a thousand different entrees with Aslan. His love of food is one of the things Sam never minded indulging, as he knew that his brother was at least eating if not getting the sleep he needed.

Within the city of New Orleans, Dean manages to get Sam to indulge his appetite as well. Not to mention a few drinks and a couple dances in various bars. They don't get to travel to party cities often, so the taller doesn't mind letting go while they're there. Aslan is frowned upon in many bars, but he's still allowed to enter because Dean is a big spender and he keeps the kitten on him at all times. It's not like the chimera is running about the floor and eating off other peoples' plates.

“We should bring the family here,” Dean grins. “Gabe would love this place!”

“Dean, Gabe doubles as Loki,” Sam points out. “If we brought him here, it'd probably sink into the ocean.”

“... I bet that's what happened to Atlantis,” the older hunter mumbles thoughtfully. “Do you think he sunk Atlantis?”

Sam laughs, nodding his agreement as they dance. Aslan watches the bar avidly, red eyes following everyone's movements as they pass by the brothers. John is sitting by himself at the bar, facing the door to catch sight of Persia should she come in. It doesn't take long, as she saw Dean head into the bar through her shop window.

She approaches the green-eyed man, watching curiously as he dances with his brother. They're just goofing off now, Sam swinging Dean around like they're doing the waltz. He dips him, green eyes staring up Persia's curvaceous figure in surprise. When he rights himself, Aslan jumps from Sam's head to Dean's and glares at the woman.

“Oh, hey, Persia!” Dean grins. “Sam, this is Persia. She sold me those charms. Persia, this is my younger brother, Sam.”

“I was wondering who was lucky enough to get a dance with you,” she smirks playfully. “I was jealous a moment there.”

“Don't be,” Sam chuckles. “I'd be doing you a favor keeping him occupied.”

A bubbly laughter escapes her as she shakes Sam's hand, the tall male smirking cockily at his indignant brother. Afterward, she manages to get Dean on the dance floor with her. Her body is pressed flush against his, which Aslan is less than happy about. He's on Dean's head, though, and Persia is shorter than the hunter. Lucky for her, she can't feel his Evil Eye.

As they traipse about the dance floor, Sam returns to John at the bar. Both of them have eyes on Dean, watching attentively as he moves about. Aslan acts as a white flag in the dark room, even his glowing red eyes signaling Dean's whereabouts when someone blocks their vision. It isn't long before Persia sneaks in that kiss she's been dying to give him, slipping in her tongue to infect him with her saliva. Aslan's irritable growl reaches her ears and she glares back at him.

“Let's go outside for a walk,” she comments. “You can leave that mongrel here.”

“Aslan? But... he's my best friend,” Dean frowns.

“He's in the way,” she replies snidely.

With a forlorn look, Dean lifts Aslan off his head and crouches on the ground. As he sets him down, he whispers in his ear to follow close behind. He doesn't want to let this woman near him without some sort of protection only seconds away. The chimera gives a sharp nod in understanding, watching as Dean follows Persia out of the bar. The second he's out the door, Aslan is racing to follow. When he gets outside, he stretches his wings and takes to the sky. He's small now, so his wings will be mistaken for a bird if he gets high enough. Height doesn't matter to him, he has perfect vision and pins his sights onto Dean as they move through the crowded streets.

Sam nudges John when they leave, the two paying for their food and drinks before following. It's harder for them to keep pace with Dean, but when Sam catches sight of Aslan overhead, they use that as their GPS. John has to admit, the chimera comes in rather handy.

“The night is so beautiful, don't you think?” Persia purrs on Dean's arm.

“Yeah,” he states. “Nice and dark.”

“You're so funny,” she laughs in that thick accent. “Come on, I'll take you to my favorite place!”

She tugs on Dean's wrists, pulling him through the crowd that seems to split for her. That bothers him, it means she's making headway while Sam is getting caught up in a throng of bodies. He glances upward and sees Aslan gliding through the night sky. At least he has the chimera to back him up... although... he's not sure how dangerous a tiny kitten can be.

Not even half an hour later, Dean is passing through the iron-barred gates of a cemetery. He can't help but wonder why anyone would find this place appealing... and then remembers he's with a siren. What better place to kill a person than a cemetery? He's worried when Persia takes him deeper into the still area, a puddle on the ground left over from last night's rain reveals her as the siren he suspected she was.

“Here we are,” she grins. “My family's catacomb! I never liked them. I tend to bring boyfriends here to fuck, I like the privacy and creepy vibe.”

“... Wow. You know, I just remembered I promised Sammy I wouldn't fuck in any graveyards. Something about being rude to the dead? Anyway, I should really get back.”

“I don't think so Dean,” Persia smirks. “You think I don't know who you are? Heaven's trophy? _Everyone_ knows who you are. I'm going to keep you as my pet! How lucky are you? Having a hunter on my payroll is going to be very helpful, I hear you guys can get your hands on some seriously rare spell ingredients.”

“I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but I'm not under your spell,” Dean frowns. “And if you think you can get Sam and use him against me, you're wrong.”

“Please, you really think I care anything for an _omega_?” she scoffs. “I don't _need_ to infect you with my saliva, I can control you with black magic. You're _already_ in a spell circle to keep you paralyzed. All I have to do is perform the spell on you and you'll be my doll.”

Dean's fear rises at that, however defiance is written all over his face. Persia begins to cast spells on the entrances to the walled in catacomb, the tall cement walls preventing anyone from climbing over, and then turns to face Dean once more. Just as she's gathering her pouch of ingredients from inside the catacomb, in a coffin she had dumped them in, Sam and John rush toward the hunter. They're barred from entering the courtyard to the catacomb.

“Dean!” Sam shouts. “Dean, get over here!”

“I can't,” he replies. “I'm trapped in a fucking spell circle. She's gonna make me her little puppet, Sammy! She _knew_ who I was!”

“My, my, it's so noisy out here,” Persia tuts. “Hush now, so I can concentrate on my spell.”

She sets down her things... and hears a tiny mewl by the side of the worn stone building. Aslan steps from around the corner, tilting his head in question as he takes in the scene. One of Sam's favorite subjects of study is witchcraft and Aslan has sat with him while he's read his books, scanning the pages and committing the circles and spells to memory. He knows this spell and he's not too thrilled his Dean is in the center of it.

“Oh go away you little pest!” Persia hisses.

Aslan doesn't listen to her, prancing over to the edge of the spell circle and placing himself between Dean and her. She eyes him suspiciously, gasping when there's a sudden click and the rhinestone collar falls to the ground. The tiny kitten turns into a ball of white fire, the flames flaring up like a bonfire before taking the form of the chimera Dean first met. Large fluffy black dragon wings stretch wide, the lion rearing up on his hind legs as he roars. The black serpent that is his tail hisses and strikes out at Persia, fangs sinking into her forearm when she raises it as a shield. Bowing a white head topped with curling ebony ram horns, Aslan breathes out a stream of molten white fire. Persia screams in agony as she's hit by them, the flames hot enough to melt skin. She's nothing but a pile of charred bones in seconds.

Once he's happy with her demise, Aslan huffs another ball of fire onto her bones and uses his wing to brush away the spell circle trapping his Dean. The green-eyed hunter grins widely, hurrying over to kneel beside his chimera. His arms try valiantly to wrap around Aslan's thick neck, the feline curling a large paw and a wing around his Dean.

“You're fucking _awesome_ , Aslan,” Dean laughs in relief. “I'm upset to have to put that collar back on my bad-ass chimera!”

The rumbling purr is loud enough for Sam and John to hear, the two wide eyed and dropped jaw at the sight. Sam had only seen Aslan for a moment before the collar was placed; he was far more concerned with chastising Dean than studying the monster that followed him home. Dean grabs the fancy collar and clicks it around the creature's neck once more, lifting his tiny kitten after the white flames dissipate. He snuggles Aslan, the chimera mewling in joy as they walk over to Sam and John.

Dean kicks away the spells carved in the dirt with a stick, walking out to join them without batting an eye. John backs away from the chimera in his son's arms, still stunned at the display of raw power. It takes him a long moment, watching Sam approach the two warily as they chat, and then he's taking in a calming breath. These are his offspring, he should expect all the craziness they suddenly throw on him... but to have his omega son turn out to be a monster charmer is just insanity.

“Somebody earned himself a sirloin!” Dean coos to his tiny companion. “Hey, Sammy, did you pick up some jerky?”

“You know I did,” the taller chuckles.

Aslan purrs loudly at that, abandoning Dean to rub affectionately along Sam's neck from his shoulders. Laughing, the younger Winchester pulls the bag of jerky out of his back pocket and pulls out a piece to feed the chimera. Dean glances over at John for a moment, tilting his head in question. Though he keeps a good distance from the deceptively dangerous creature, he walks back to the hotel with his boys.

The night is tiresome to say the least, as Sam has been tossing and turning in his sleep for about an hour now. Unfortunately, John only got a room with two beds and there were no vacancies. That means Dean is sharing a bed with his younger, but much larger, brother. It's after midnight and he still hasn't managed to fall asleep. Each time he gets close to falling into slumber, Sam shifts and nearly knocks him out of bed.

With a huff, the shorter sibling slides out of bed and heads to the door. His movement wakes Aslan, ever sensitive to his Dean's moods, and the chimera glides down from the sock drawer Dean pulled open and stuffed with clothes for him. He follows Dean out of the room, the other in nothing but baggy pants and a tank top.

“Sorry for waking you, buddy,” Dean says affectionately as he lifts Aslan into his arms. “I need some sleep, Aslan. If I keep on like this, those two will drive me crazy before long. All they ever do is argue. No wonder a pack animal chases off the other alphas in the wild, this is nuts.”

The chimera, unable to talk to Dean, stretches out a black wing. He looks between the wing and Dean pointedly. It takes the nephilim a minute, but soon he catches on that Aslan is referring to Cas. Suddenly, he's very glad the two have similar shades of plumage. He admits, contacting Cas would be a good idea. He could get the angel to take him to the bunker for a bit of shut eye and bring him back before the other two wake.

“Perfect idea, buddy,” he states. “Cas, who art in our bunker and better be watching over Kaelin like she's a precious diamond in a city of thieves... I could sort of use your help if you don't mind.”

“How can I watch over Kaelin in the manner you request if I'm here helping you?” Cas wonders in humor.

It's a whisper in Dean's ear, the hunter jumping a foot in the air at the unexpected sensation. The angel chuckles at his mate, leaning back as Dean whirls around. Those green eyes are wide with surprise and alight with anger. Aslan snickers from Dean's shoulder, where he scrambled to get when the other nearly tossed him into the air. He paws the air in Castiel's direction, obviously loving the joke.

“Funny,” Dean mutters to the feline.

“What did you need from me, love?”

“I can't sleep, Cas,” he sighs out. “I have to share a bed with Sammy, but he's in a restless sleep that's keeping me awake. Do you think you could take me back to the bunker to sleep and get me back here before they wake up?”

“Of course. Do you know why Sam's having trouble sleeping?” he wonders as he takes Dean in his arms.

“No clue, but it might be because dad's hanging around.”

In the blink of an eye they're in the bunker, their bed right in front of Dean. The nephilim lets out a sigh of relief and dives onto the mattress. He nuzzles into his pillow, humming in content when Cas lies beside him. This is a safe zone and his mind just shuts down at the scent of his mate. Aslan curls up on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and hisses at Cas when he tries to move him. Unwilling to start an argument with the chimera when Dean is in such need of slumber, the angel gives him a warning glare and leaves him. Aslan's expression is smug triumph as he settles back down.

When Sam wakes the next morning, Dean is curled up on his own side of the bed and Aslan is still snoozing on his back. Now, however, the chimera is on his back. One of his back paws taps the air in his sleep, his tail swaying minutely, and his mouth is open a bit to showcase his tiny teeth. Sam's shocked his brother could get any sleep at all, as he knows he didn't sleep well himself. On the other bed John is just rousing. He gives a deep stretch and a yawn, glancing over at his boys.

“Looks like Dean slept like a log,” he comments. “And you were worried he wouldn't get enough sleep. I told you he'd be fine.”

“Let's just get ready and go,” Sam huffs.

John reaches to wake up Dean, but Sam's hand on his wrist stops him. That's all that's needed to tell the elder Winchester that Dean is going to sleep as long as possible. He doesn't like the way Sam seems to pamper the omega, yet says nothing. In all honesty, John gave up his right to be Dean's familial alpha when he dropped them off at Bobby's. This is one of the reasons he liked Dean coming alone to these hunts, as he knew Sam would only confuse the other when it came to taking orders.

When Aslan wakes up, the world is upside down. He watches Sam get dressed a moment, head tilted back against Dean's warm skin, and then rolls over to stretch his wings. It's his movement that stirs Dean. The green-eyed man yawns and stretches, careful not to disturb Aslan from doing the same. Once the chimera is on the mattress and off of the hunter, Dean sits up.

“Damn I feel good,” he comments. “You sleep okay, Sammy?”

“I slept fine.”

“You fucking liar,” Dean snorts derisively. “You were all over the damn bed last night. What were you dreaming about, anyway?”

“... I don't really remember,” Sam admits. “How'd you get any sleep if I hogged the bed?”

“Aslan told me to call Cas, so I had him take me back to the bunker to sleep!” the hunter divulges with a sly grin. “I slept like a baby and he brought me back here before you guys woke up. I didn't want you waking and finding me gone.”

The taller is happy for the small amount of consideration, but would've rather Dean taken him to Gabriel for the night. He keeps that in mind for his next sleepless night. The shorter of the two heads into the bathroom for a shower, leaving some warm water in the plugged sink for Aslan. Gabriel told him chimera like bathing, so he's been trying to give the other opportunity. He sets a hand towel on the sink for the chimera to dry off.

Although Aslan doesn't like water much, that normally means 'large bodies'. A sink is by no means a large body of water, so he splashes around in the warm liquid to clean his fur and feathers. Since Dean is in the shower, Sam dries him off carefully. To get him completely dry, he takes a blow dryer to his fur and feathers... he's a poof ball by the time Dean gets out of the shower. To add insult to injury, Sam pulls a ribbon off the charm he was given and ties it on the snowy feline's fur between his ears.

“What the fuck did you do to my little boy?” Dean gasps.

“Awe, come on, he looks adorable,” Sam grins.

“Well... yeah, he does... but... this is a bit no-no, Sam. You can't girly up a male chimera, it's just wrong! I never dressed _you_ up in dresses, man, don't emasculate my little buddy. Now take that bow out of his hair and apologize.”

“Sorry, Aslan,” Sam snickers. “ _I_ thought you looked good.”

He pulls the red bow from the white fur, scratching the feline between his ears by way of apology. It's received with a purr and a lick to his hand, so all is forgiven. The minute they're ready, the two toss their bags into the impala's trunk. John is already by his truck and waiting, taking the time to give them the next coordinates before jumping into the vehicle. This time their target is in the middle of a state park feeding off tourists. Sam is tempted to ask for a ride from their angels, as he and Dean aren't skilled enough with flying to carry passengers... let alone a car, which Dean adamantly refuses to leave behind. John, however, refuses and tells them this is part of the job's allure. With an irritated huff, Sam gets in the passenger seat before Dean speeds off.

It'll take over a day to get to Glacier National Park in Montana, so Dean tells Sam to call on Gabriel and spend the trip at the bunker. Although the taller isn't sure about this decision, he relents and calls the trickster to him... who doesn't answer.

“Seriously? After all that, he forgets his damn phone again!”

“Sam, just pray to him. Make him feel special once in a while, how many people do you think actually pray to the Messenger of God directly? Hell, pray to Loki! That'll preen his fucking feathers.”

“... Why the hell not,” Sam shrugs off. “Loki, most awesome god of chaos and pranks, if you don't answer me this time, I'll show you the longest standing prank war in the history of your fucking reign! Including sex deprivation, rigging the couch you'll be sleeping on for the next five months, and conveniently misplacing Aslan's special collar. I hear from Dean that he's found a taste for your feathers.”

He barely gets that last sentence out before Gabriel appears in the backseat, golden gaze leveling the chimera's cheeky crimson one. The egg is nestled within his arms, which bothers Sam a bit. The other doesn't like to remove it from the safety of the bunker, save for their trip to Asgard. Once he takes his mind off that, he realizes that the archangel is watching him curiously.

“Dean wants me to spend the trip at the bunker,” Sam murmurs. “I called your cell, but... well, obviously you misplaced it again.”

“No I didn't,” Gabriel sulks. “Kaelin took it. Well, Charlie took it and gave it to her. She's been chatting with Hel all damn day, like some little lovestruck teenie-bopper. I tried to get it back, but she started tearing up and it broke my chaotic little heart. Speaking of chaos, that wasn't a very nice prayer to Loki, Sammich. I would normally make a lesser person rue the day the spoke of me like that.”

“I'd like to see you try that without getting serious consequences thrown back at you,” he challenges.

“... I said a lesser person,” the archangel murmurs. “I'll just get him out of your hair, Dean-o! Come on, Sammich, let's spend some 'alone-time' together.”

“Oh gross!” Dean hisses out. “Dude, I still have that phone conversation burned into my brain, don't talk like that in front of me... I have flashbacks.”

With a gleeful cackle, Gabriel grips Sam's shoulder and they're gone. The taller male opens his eyes to the quiet of the bunker he calls home. He can vaguely hear Kaelin on the phone downstairs, catching sight of Cas moving around the kitchen... but the girls are gone. He's told they went on a hunt last night, but that they checked in fifteen minutes ago and all is well. The egg is back in Sam's arms and he carries it toward the kitchen to speak with Cas. He doesn't like the idea of Dean alone on the road, especially when their dad will likely push him to make the drive in full.

“You're back,” Cas remarks in surprise.

“Dean isn't. He's still on the road, but the drive will take over a day,” Sam explains. “You think you and Kaelin might want to take a roadtrip with him?”

“I'm sure she would love that, but would Dean?”

“Who cares, as long as he's not alone.”

With a nod of agreement, Castiel heads down to gather his cherub. She likes seeing new places, so this might be a good experience for her. Besides, he can always bring her back here when Dean reaches his destination. It's obviously Sam and Gabriel need some time to themselves to bond with their egg a bit more, not that it needs more time with them... they're the only ones it really knows aside from the family that's been within reach of it.

Kaelin in laying on her stomach with the cell phone, her soft voice louder now that she's talking to Hel. The Goth has an uncanny ability to cause rambunctious natures in just about anyone. At the sight of her daddy, Kaelin stops her conversation to listen to him. He sends her a soft smile and sits on the bed beside her.

“Kaelin, D-ma is driving across the country,” he says. “The states are very different from one another, would you like to ride along for the day?”

“D-ma want Kae wit him?”

“Well, daddy is going to go and I thought this would be a good experience for you,” he says. “We're going to surprise your D-ma.”

“Fun! Helly, Kaelin got to go. Her gonna ride wit D-ma and daddy. We gonna go 'cross the country! Bye-bye!”

She hands the phone to Castiel so he can hang it up, the angel making sure Hel's already done so. Last time he hung up before her, she was extremely angry with him. She insisted she could've have a last minute thought that was important enough for his immediate attention. He made sure to nurture the habit of waiting after that. Once the call is ended, he lifts Kaelin into his arms and carries her up to the library. He hands Gabriel his cell phone, warning him not to let the girls get a hold of it again, and then disappears.

The two are in the car when Dean comes back from the gas station, the hunter having bought some donuts and a coffee. When he sees them, he nearly drops his purchase in his surprise. Kaelin hangs out the back window, which he had left open to get some air, and waves excitedly at him.

“D-ma, surprise!” she cheers with a laugh.

“Hell yeah, it's a surprise,” he mutters. “Sam didn't tell me he was sending you two.”

“He mentioned you were driving alone,” Cas provides calmly. “He was afraid your dad would try to make the drive in one sitting and I thought I best I accompany you in case you needed a nap. I brought Kaelin, because this will be a wonder experience for her. It'll give her a chance to see the world through her D-ma's eyes.”

“I hope not,” Dean mumbles. “Come on, Aslan! We got company!”

The tiny kitten comes bolting toward the impala from a patch of grass. He may be a magical creature that has little need for bathroom breaks, but a frog hopping in the grass is just too fascinating to pass up. Dean's thankful that frog isn't hanging out of his mouth when he jumps into the car. The chimera immediately heads for Kaelin, who's now strapped in a car-seat thanks to Castiel. When the hunter gets in and starts up the car, he glances in the rear-view mirror to check on his daughter. She's already staring out the window in awe.

He pulls back out on the street and heads down the deserted pavement, sighing in content. Beside him, Cas watches the road and occasionally glances toward his mate. He didn't forget the request of last night and he's curious to know why Dean would send Sam away like that. As though reading him mind, which he very well could've been through their bond, Dean sighs and parts his lips to talk.

“Do you know what tomorrow will mark?” Dean wonders.

“... No. what?”

“The eighteenth day Sam and Gabriel received their egg,” he points out. “I remember when we had ours, tomorrow is a big day for Sam. I want him to be there when the egg starts clouding, starts turning to stone. He shouldn't miss something like that. Besides, he needs to be with Gabriel after his ascension, not chasing me around on some stupid hunt dad insisted upon.”

“Sam cares about you, Dean, he only wants to keep you safe.”

“I know, but... I don't want him to regret coming with me when he could've been with his egg.”

Castiel can see the logic in his mate's decision. He's not about to complain about it, as everyone will end up happy in the end anyway. He and Kaelin get to spend time traveling with Dean, Sam and Gabriel will get the bunker to themselves when their egg begins to turn. Things will be just fine for them both. The only thing Castiel has a problem with is the fact Dean will refuse to call Sam back to the hunt, hoping he'll rethink his choice to come when his egg begins to turn to stone. The angel doesn't have to read Dean's mind to know that's what he's planning, he knows the hunter too well for that. He's just happy Aslan seems to have no qualms on protecting Dean himself. He glances back to find Aslan playing with Kaelin... the chimera is certainly pulling his weight around this little family.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel get ready for their upcoming baby as Dean continues on his road trip with Cas and Kaelin. Both Winchesters, however, have their problems even in these mundane activities. Sam's doubts about his parenting abilities catch up to him, mixing anxiety with excitement. Dean, in the meantime, realizes his status has his own daughter looking down on him yet. While the angels attempt to soothe their mates, Sam realizes he's growing more and more okay with skipping this last hunt.

Sam wakes to find himself burrowed within Gabriel's wings, his face shoved into the right wing that curls around him. The angel is close behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck, and their egg is wrapped tight in the taller male's arms. Yawning and stretching as much as possible in the confined space, Sam carefully slips through the feathers. He doesn't put down the egg, merely carries it to the bathroom for a bath. The cherub within likes the water and Sam needs a bath. As he draws the water, he takes the time to pay attention to his egg... the shell has dulled and started to turn.

“... Gabe,” he whispers out before raising his voice. “Gabe! Gabriel!”

“What, what is it? What's wrong?” the startled and still half asleep angel wonders, bursting into the room. “Sam? You okay?”

“The egg, Gabe... the egg is starting to turn!”

Sam whirls around, nearly shoving their egg into the angel's face in his excitement. Gabriel's mind clears enough to register what his mate is saying, a huge grin eating up his face. Their egg is that much closer to hatching... that much closer to making them parents! The angel lifts Sam into his arms and spins him around happily. When his feet touch the ground again, the taller man remembers the water is running and hurries to check it.

Once the bath is ready, the angel leaves Sam to get cleaned up with the egg. Far too eager to tell everyone about the good news, he disappears and searches out Castiel. The angel is sleeping with Dean in a motel, Kaelin snuggled up on the other bed with Aslan. The little chimera peers at him with those crimson eyes, growling and baring tiny teeth in play. Gabriel sticks his tongue out at the creature, snapping his fingers. Kaelin is locked in a bubble to keep her asleep, and then a loud air horn shakes the room to wake the slumbering couple. Dean cries out and bursts from Castiel's feathers, the angel rolling with a groan onto the floor as those wings disappear.

“Gabriel!” Dean screams. “What the fuck!”

“The egg is turning!” he shouts gleefully. “Let's celebrate!”

“It's seven in the fucking morning!”

“I can't help Sammy gets up early,” he frowns.

The green-eyed hunter glances toward Kaelin, who's still sleeping soundly in her bubble. Aslan, however, is growling at the shield in irritation. Gabriel snaps his fingers to make it disappear and the chimera immediately flies over to Dean, snarling at the angel that separated them. He gives him an apologetic glance.

When he faces the couple again, Dean is throwing his blanket aside grumpily. With a grumble, he marches off to the bathroom to relieve himself and get ready. As the door shuts, Castiel sits on the abandoned bed with a glare toward his father figure. Without words, Gabriel sits beside him. His grin is still in place, eyes nearly closed with the size of it.

“That was a rude awakening,” he murmurs.

“Sorry,” Gabriel chuckles. “I'm just so excited! Sammy had to take a bath and I couldn't contain the joy, so I thought I'd stop by and tell you guys. Still have to drop in on the girls, but I'll wait until I know they're awake for that.”

“How polite of you,” Castiel glowers. “And Dean already told me today would be the day the egg starts turning, that's why he sent Sam to you in the first place. He didn't want him regretting his choice to hunt with him.”

“... How the hell did Dean-o know?”

“He kept meticulous track of his own egg's time-line,” the younger angel shrugs. “I suppose all betas and omegas do... for the next time.”

“Well... thanks for that.”

There's a short silence, the two catching the sound of Kaelin shifting on the other bed. She mumbles for her D-ma, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and then crawls to the edge of the bed. The little cherub slides down to the floor with her tummy on the mattress, hurrying around the bed her parents slept on to greet her daddy.

“Good morning, daddy,” she says sleepily. “Papa, when him get here?”

“Just a second ago,” he smiles. “Good morning, princess. How did you sleep?”

“Aslan is a good pillow,” she smiles. “Where did D-ma go?”

“He's taking a bath, honey,” Cas says with a kiss to her head. “Why don't you go in and get cleaned up, too?”

She nods and hurries to the bathroom door, standing on her tippy-toes to reach the doorknob. When she fails at that, Gabriel simply snaps his fingers to open it. With a quiet 'thank you', the cherub runs in to find Dean. He's soaking in the warm water, green eyes lighting up when his daughter stumbles in. Aslan is in the sink, splashing about the water his Dean put there. He stills long enough to watch Kaelin. She pulls off her Dora nightgown and reaches for Dean to lift her. The other picks her up and sets her in the bathtub across from him.

He and Castiel already talked about Kaelin bathing with them, they decided they'll continue until she's either too big or doesn't want to. As if they'd ever deny her anything. So far, though, she's only bathed with Dean and Charlie. Castiel only finds himself in the bath when he's with Dean; those moments there's little room for Kaelin... and she shouldn't see what transpires then anyway.

“D-ma, why you no look like Kae?” she wonders.

“Princess, we had this discussion last time you bathed with me,” Dean sighs. “I'm a boy, not a girl. Boys look different than girls. Charlie looks like you, because you're both girls.”

“D-ma no boy, D-ma girl,” she states adamantly. “Daddy say sub peoples is girls and D-ma smells like sub peoples. D-ma girl.”

“... I'm gonna kill Cas,” Dean grumbles as he palms his face in exasperation. “Why don't you just start asking your daddy, okay? He seems to know everything anyway.”

“Okay.”

He rolls his eyes, grabbing the soap and a wash cloth. The question is one she started asking not long ago, finally recognizing the physical differences between her and Dean. It's an inquiry that irritates him and has him blaming Cas once again for his loose lessons on gender. He washes up Kaelin and himself, making quick work of it so they can get back on the road. When they're both dried and ready to get dressed, Gabriel is gone.

Castiel has Kaelin's outfit on the bed already, a cute little sun dress with tiny dress shoes and a large flower headband. She cheers and hurries over to dress herself. She still needs a bit of help with shoes, but they allow her to do everything she can on her own first. Much like the rest of her family, Kaelin doesn't like to ask for help... or accept it when it's offered. She prefers to do everything on her own, just to see if she can do it, and then learns from the mistakes they point out. This time, she manages to do everything right, but next time she'll probably accidentally put her shoes on the wrong feet.

“Okay, we all ready?” Dean wonders as he pulls a shirt over his head.

“Yes!” Kaelin cheers.

Aslin flutters up to rest on Dean's shoulders, licking his cheek before settling in. The hunter stuffs his clothes in the duffel, glancing over toward his mate. The angel is already at the door, a small smile on his lips as he lifts their cherub into his arms. The small family heads down to the car, their trip to continue. They'll likely stop once more to rest, their destination still over a day away. Dean hopes he gives Sam enough time to really enjoy his unhatched cherub's next phase.

Back at the bunker, Sam isn't really sure what to do now. He's playing with the cherub inside the egg, their Graces intertwining as it searches out a bit of interaction. When it was new, he was aware how to treat it. When it started interacting, he understood what that meant. Now that it's ever closer to hatching... he's feeling queasy. What happens when this baby hatches? How will he care for it? The doubts are like poison. It's the type that lies dormant for a while and then bites him when his guard is down. He wishes Dean were with him, perhaps the older nephilim could tell him what to do now.

“Something wrong, Sammich?” Gabriel wonders quietly.

He had been talking to the girls, but felt some chaotic vibes racing through his mate and returned. The look in Sam's eyes is startled and lost and so confused. He lays down on the library floor with Sam, golden eyes watching their egg as he studies his mate through their link. His presence seems to calm Sam, however there's still a place deep within the hunter he can't touch... a place of darkness that stirs this chaos and doubt. He decides he doesn't like it.

“Sam?”

“... Just the same problem I've been having since bringing the egg home,” he sighs out. “I just... don't think I can be a good parent. I've never cared for a child in my entire _life_! Dean has, he's taken care of me, but I... I can barely watch out for _him_ and he's a full grown man!”

“To be fair, his mentality is the same as a child,” Gabriel smirks in humor.

“It's not the same thing, Gabe, you know that.”

“Rearing children is hit and miss, Sammy,” he sighs. “It's not something you're born knowing, it's just something you have to learn. You'll make mistakes, I'll make mistakes, but together we'll learn from them. The only thing that matters is that we raise this child with as much love and care as we can muster.”

That seems to sooth even that inner darkness and Gabriel takes it as a win... for now. Sam seems to be the type of man that never expected this to happen to him, that never even thought or dared to daydream about this. Having it before him now is like a dream, but the closer the egg comes to hatching... the more real it gets. Gabriel is worried his mate won't be ready for the baby when it finally comes, that he'll still find this surreal. He'll have to stand much stronger for his mate to lean on, but it's a task he's more than willing to handle.

He moves to bump Sam's shoulder, kissing him when he turns his head. The expression on his face is completely serene, so firm and ready for this that Sam can't help going with the flow. If he can't handle this, at least Gabriel can. After all, the other has taken care of four children that Sam knows of. If this childish jester can handle four, surely the taller hunter can handle one. With a content sigh, he relaxes a bit further and just enjoys the time he has with his mate and their upcoming child.

Dean hasn't touched his radio, which is definitely odd for the green-eyed male. It has his mate on edge and worried, thinking perhaps he's made the other angry at some point. Maybe the unexpected wake-up call is what's irritated Dean, maybe he's blaming Castiel for it or just projecting that anger. Kaelin is watching the world pass her by from the backseat, glancing over to Aslan every now and then as he jumps between the front and back seat. He's never been so bored before.

“... Dean?” Cas dares. “You wouldn't happen to be upset with me, would you?”

“Why is it whenever I'm angry, you automatically assume it's because of you?” Dean wonders a bit tightly.

For only a moment, Cas wonders if that question isn't some sort of test. He takes a moment to think hard about his answer, to word it just right. He doesn't want to make matters worse, after all. Then he realizes how stupid it is to think Dean would trap him like that. As clever as the other is, he's always been more of a 'straight to the point' sort of guy. Instead, he goes for the truth. It's always served him relatively well, after all.

“... It's an automatic response,” Castiel explains. “An alpha angel is supposed to keep their mate safe and happy. You're safe, but you're not happy... in my mind, that means I'm not doing something right. Am I not the reason you're mad?”

“Oh no, you're the reason. In fact, to clarify... Kae, tell daddy what you told D-ma in the bath,” Dean calls back.

“D-ma girl,” Kaelin says. “Daddy says sub peoples girls and D-ma smells like sub peoples.”

“... Oh,” Cas murmurs in realization. “I suppose that _would_ be cause for irritation for you.”

“You think?” Dean bites out. “Cas, I told you to fix that before, man! I have a hard enough time dealing with the fact I'm an omega, I don't need my only child accusing me of being a woman! Why didn't you explain all this to her when I asked you to?”

Cas breathes out a tired sigh, head hanging a bit at the mix of emotions pulsing violently within Dean. He had no idea the other would take this so badly. There's a whirlpool of anger and self loathing, sadness and hate directed mostly at himself, and even a large amount of self consciousness. Gender has never really mattered to Castiel, as angels don't have a specific sex. Since Kaelin is an angel, he figured the differences humans place on gender would only confuse her... they still confuse _him_.

“I'm sorry, Dean,” he murmurs out. “I wanted to, but... gender is so confusing to me. With angels it's black and white. Alphas are dominant and betas are submissive, omegas are a mixture of both. Betas and omegas can give birth, alphas are supposed to protect and love. Humans just complicate everything! There are men and women, both of which can be alpha or beta. Only women can give birth, whether alpha or beta, and men can only give birth when they're nephilim... I didn't want to confuse Kaelin, I just wanted to keep it as simple as possible. I never realized you were so self-conscious about being seen as a woman. I'm so sorry.”

“... Just... correct it, okay?” Dean sighs out, all his anger gone in the face of Castiel's misery. “I love you and I love Kae, but... being an omega... it's hard. I have to fight every day to be seen as the man I am when hunting, I have to fight to keep from being bent over by a target. It's not easy, Cas, and the last thing I want when I come home... is to be faced with the same attitude from my family.”

“I understand, love, I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with Kaelin when next we stop. Please forgive me for not seeing this sooner.”

“It's fine... as long as you know now,” he murmurs. “You can make it up to me later.”

“... I can? How?”

“... There are young ears in the backseat, Cas,” Dean smirks slyly. “I can't go into detail right now.”

Castiel's brows dip in confusion a moment, and then realization takes hold. His blue eyes light up and a large grin spreads along his lips. He can't wait to make it up to Dean later! The angel leans back in his seat, glancing in the mirror to check on Kaelin. Her dark green eyes are watching her parents curiously. She says nothing, though, and turns her gaze back out the window to watch the scenery. Aslan glares at Cas, knowing _exactly_ what Dean means... he means the chimera will be taking another walk so they can fuck. He doesn't like being away from Dean, but he's far too polite to stick around.

He's positive Dean wouldn't care either way, as the hunter conveniently forgets just how much Aslan understands. It's a blessing at times, yet also a curse. The snowy kitten grumbles in irritation, curling up on the seat and taking a nap in the sunshine. The smooth sound of the wheels on the road is calming and soon he's snoozing happily.

The next time they stop it's nearing night, they're still around thirteen hours from their destination. Dean pulls into the parking lot of a rather nice hotel, not too flashy and definitely not a dump. The impala is turned off and he gets out, reaching over for Aslan when he leaps into the driver's seat. Cas opens the passenger side door to pull Kaelin from the backseat. She's excited and difficult to keep still, her little legs kicking in an attempt to walk on air.

“I'll go check in,” Dean remarks. “Why don't you take Kae to the park across the street?”

“She might like that,” Cas smiles. “Come on, Kaelin, let's go play.”

The cherub cheers happily, however her daddy doesn't put her down. He knows her well and she'll only run off across the street recklessly. The chimera stays with Dean, always ready to protect the hunter should he need it, and they head through the front doors of the hotel. Cas only glances back once before crossing the street. The rubber pieces that make up the playground floor feel strange beneath his feet, yet he knows it's for the children's protection. They can be quite clumsy and these prevent injury. He sets her on the swing and crouches before her.

The little girl gazes upon her daddy, who gently pushes her back to swing. When she moves back toward him, he stops the seat and repeats the action. This is the moment he has to mend his mistake, however he has no clue what to say. The angel takes in a deep breath, eyes distant with thought.

“Daddy, him upset?” Kaelin wonders.

“... No, princess, I'm just thinking,” he offers.

“Kae do something wrong?”

“No, of course not. Daddy did,” he replies sheepishly. “Do you remember our talk on alpha and beta, Kaelin?”

“Yes! Alpha is boy and beta is girl,” she smiles. “And omega is girl! D-ma is girl.”

“... Kaelin, D-ma is different from us,” Cas finally sighs out. “You and I are angels, but D-ma is a nephilim. Those are humans blessed by angels. They're given Grace of their own and are gifted with eternal youth and immortality. One day, they'll be accepted into the ranks of the angels, but right now your D-ma is mostly human. Humans see gender differently than we do and calling your D-ma a girl hurts his feelings.”

Kaelin frowns and looks at her dad intensely. Her little brows are dipped in concentration, lips turned down a bit before she worries the bottom one... just like her D-ma. Cas can't help the minute smile at the sight. She seems to be trying so hard to come up with something, yet keeps falling just short of it. He wonders what's going on in her head.

“Kae hurt D-ma feelings?” she asks quietly. “But... D-ma sub peoples... D-ma girl. Why D-ma no like being called girl?”

“Humans are male and female,” Cas explains patiently. “Both those genders can be either alpha or beta, Kaelin. Your D-ma may be submissive, but according to humans he's a male. He struggled to get accepted as that when it comes to hunting and it hurts his feelings when his own family looks down on him for his status. I hadn't realized that when I taught you, I figured things would be easier for you if I taught you in angel terms. I was wrong.”

“... D-ma be happy him girl,” Kaelin pouts. “Char-char say girls awesome. Why don' D-ma wanna be awesome wit Kae and Char-char?”

“Your D-ma is more awesome than you know, Kaelin,” Castiel chuckles. “You don't need to be a girl to be awesome. Come on, we should get you cleaned up for bed.”

He lifts her up off the swing and carries her back across the street. Dean probably won't be talking to him for a while, so he'll take care of her bath to keep busy. Maybe he'll take one with her, she's been asking why he doesn't usually do that. When they reach the hotel, he asks the desk clerk where Dean's room is. He's given the extra key and sent in the right direction.

Dean is laying on the bed when they enter, eyes pointed at the ceiling and Aslan curled up on his chest. He seems to have already showered, dressing in a tank top and sleeping pants afterward. Unfortunately, he can't seem to get a hold on slumber at the moment. Cas sends Kaelin toward the bathroom, yet she stops at the edge of the bed and reaches for Dean.

“D-ma?” she says softly.

“Yeah, princess?”

“Kae sorry her hurt him feelings,” she responds. “Kaelin not mean to. Daddy say D-ma not like him and Kae is. D-ma still human and D-ma not girl. Kaelin loves him, even if him not girl.”

Dean nearly melts at that, smiling at his little girl as she grins back. He pulls her up onto the bed, knocking Aslan onto the mattress by accident, and kisses her cheek. The chimera, grumbling irately at the disturbance, curls up against his hip and closes his eyes again. When Cas picks Kaelin up again to get her into the bath, he catches a grateful smile directed at him.

It may have been a little thing, probably inconsequential to any one else, but it means the world to Dean. Especially since his status has been a thing of disappointment and abuse in the past. Had John taken a little more pride in the fact his son was so rare, maybe Dean wouldn't have such a poor outlook on himself. Cas leans down and kisses his mate, a chaste peck on the lips, and then takes Kaelin into the bathroom. The hunter lies back on the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with Aslan purring loudly against him.

Sam is up bright and early the next morning, but Gabriel is still snoozing soundly beside him. He leans over the archangel, nibbling on his earlobe as one hand trials down his firm abs. The trickster smirks in his sleep and hums in appreciation. Teeth nip at his collarbone, a tongue licking up the column of his throat, and Gabriel moans... someone else's name. With a possessive growl, Sam hits him upside the head and startles him awake.

“Who the fuck is Hallie?” he snaps.

“... Who?”

“Hallie! You moaned her name in your sleep!” he spits out. “It couldn't even be the same sex? You had to go straight for some whore?”

“Sammy... Hallie is my massage therapist,” Gabriel comments in confusion. “I was having this weird dream that she was giving me a massage... god it felt awesome... and I was surrounded by ice cream and chocolates..!”

“I'm so mad at you right now, I can't even _begin_ to explain the level of pissed off,” Sam hisses.

“... I can sort of tell the level by your mega bitch-face,” the other remarks. “I just don't understand _why_ you're so upset. It was just a dream, it's not like you were trying to seduce me awake or...”

Sam's hazel gaze turns piercing as he glares at the other. That's all it takes and Gabriel knows _exactly_ what he did to fuck up. He's feeling guilty and horny all at once, however he knows Sam's not about to put out now that he's moaned some random woman's name. He should've played it off as a joke.

“Oh my god, you were. I'm so sorry, babe, I didn't know. Please don't make me sleep on the couch.”

“I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch,” Sam mutters in exasperation. “There are plenty of other unoccupied rooms in the bunker.”

The taller male isn't going to kick him out of the room, but he doesn't mind letting Gabriel sweat it for a while. He picks up the egg and gets out of bed, leaving the sputtering archangel pleading for forgiveness. He wasn't lying when he told Sam about his dream, which is the only thing that saves him from getting evicted for a few weeks. Sam's ego was bruised, though, and that deserves punishment.

He enters the bathroom and brushes his teeth, drawing bathwater as he does so. When his mate peeks in with the most pathetic expression on his face, Sam can't help rolling his eyes and waving him in. Gabriel goes from 'kicked puppy' to 'prancing pony' in zero point two seconds. He wraps his arms around Sam's waist and kisses along his spine.

“I didn't mean it,” he murmurs against that tan skin.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam replies with a smirk. “I just wanted to make sure it didn't happen again.”

“... The egg has turned more. Soon it'll hatch and we'll be gazing upon our first child,” Gabriel sighs out dreamily. “I can't wait. I've never been this happy in my entire life! Well... I was pretty damn happy when I adopted Cas... I should've stayed that extra day...”

“Stop beating yourself up over that,” Sam huffs. “Cas already accepted your five thousand apologies, okay? The only one left to forgive you, is you. I know it'll be hard for him to watch you raise this cherub when you couldn't raise him, but he'll understand. Now, go back to being happy. You're killing my buzz.”

Gabriel chuckles and nuzzles Sam's back. The taller male breaks away to strip down and get in the tub, his mate placing their egg in the floating chair they still have there. Afterward, Gabriel joins him. Sam finds he doesn't want to go back to Dean at the moment, yet knows he can't leave his omega brother with John. He just can't trust him to care for Dean like he should. Then again, he showed a little understanding in New Orleans... maybe it'll be okay this time.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has decided to skip the hunt, trusting John to care for his omega brother in his absence. Although Cas has his reservations on leaving Dean alone, the hunter manages to talk him into it. As complications arise on the hunt, Sam is falling apart back at the bunker. Shockingly, it isn't because of the upcoming baby this time. After begging to be taken to Dean, Castiel gives in and Sam finds his instincts were once again right... John dropped the ball and Dean is missing.

Dean is overjoyed. Not the 'I got laid for the first time' type, but the 'I escaped death and found a new outlook on life' type. Sam called him around eight that morning and told him he was thinking of sitting out the next hunt, which is _exactly_ what the older hunter was going for. According to Dean's inner countdown, provided by his omega status and recently hatched egg, Sam only has around three days left until his own egg hatches. As much as the green-eyed nephilim is going to try and be there for the event, he would hate himself for all eternity if Sam missed it to accompany him on this hunt.

The impala races along the road, so deserted and empty, and Kaelin colors in the back seat. Aslan has his tail curled around a crayon to help out. The sun is out and the sky is clear, it seems to be the perfect day. Dean sighs and can't help but let his joy show. It's an infectious emotion for Cas, though the angel doesn't know what it's for.

“You're very happy today,” he points out. “I can only imagine something good happened while I was getting Kaelin dressed.”

“Sammy called this morning, he's thinking about sitting out this next hunt,” Dean grins. “His egg is too close to hatching, Cas, I want him there with Gabriel... not out in the middle of nowhere hunting a damn succubus. I can handle this one with dad, no problem.”

“... I should stay with you...”

“No, it's fine,” he assures. “I got this, babe, okay? Trust me. Sammy's gonna need all the help he can get when that little cherub breaks out.”

Castiel frowns at the comment, yet says nothing more on the topic. He much prefers Dean in a good mood and it's so very rare that he's in one. For now, the angel let's it go. Time has seemed to slip away since they awoke, the hunter making good time on the road with little to no stops. Kaelin is happy enough in the back watching the world pass by, she doesn't need bathroom breaks or food... just attention. Aslan gives her plenty of that and Dean talks to her every now and then with Cas. The only times they have to stop are for Dean. Sometimes to fill up the impala, other times to grab some food for the hunter... he's been groomed for life on the road.

They started very early that morning and it's already past lunch now, so the thirteen hours they had left has dwindled down two only two and a few minutes. It's been a wonderful family road trip, the green-eyed man almost upset it has to end soon. The sooner he gets this hunt over with, however, the sooner he can return to watch Sam's egg hatch.

“Almost there,” Cas murmurs in disappointment.

“Yeah... I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine,” Dean smiles. “Aslan will be with me and dad did much better in New Orleans. I'll be done in time to get home for the hatching, you'll see.”

“Kaelin go home?” Kae wonders from the backseat.

“Yep, princess, you and daddy are gonna go home,” the hunter states. “D-ma has to hunt and I don't want you getting hurt. But don't worry, Uncle Sammy is gonna have a little cherub just like you soon! You'll have someone your own age to play with instead of all these grown ups.”

“Kaelin have sister!”

“... Uh... well... no, honey, D-ma didn't make that egg,” Dean blushes. “The cherub will be your cousin.”

“When Kae have sister?”

“... Talk to daddy about that when you get home.”

Castiel can't help the snicker at the question, glancing over at a pale Dean. He wouldn't mind having another cherub, but perhaps it's best to wait. Kaelin is a handful and soon they'll have to help out Sam and Gabriel with another... now isn't the time for another baby. He leans back in his seat, a pleased smile on his lips, and watches the road up ahead.

When they finally reach the National Park, Dean parks near John's monster of a truck. He's pulled down the gate to the truck bed, the dark haired man seated upon it as he waits. When Dean steps from the impala, he spares the omega a glance, but when Castiel exits from the passenger side instead of Sam... well, he's a bit happier. The angel pulls open the backdoor to get Kaelin out, dark green eyes studying John over his shoulder, and Aslan darts out to locate Dean on the other side of the car.

Without hesitation, the hunter lifts his chimera into his arms and kisses the top of his head. The loud purr rumbling from Aslan has Kaelin giggling. Dean walks around the back of his car, planting a kiss on Castiel's lips. He ruffles Kaelin's hair affectionately, and then turns to his father.

“Hey, dad,” he states. “This is Kaelin... my daughter. Before you ask, I'm sort of her mother and Cas is her dad. Kaelin, princess, that's John Winchester. He's D-ma's dad.”

“Michael D-ma's daddy,” she comments warily.

“Michael is my angelic father,” Dean corrects. “This is my human father.”

She waves shyly, burying her face against Castiel's neck and only peeking at the elder Winchester. John is shocked, simply raising a hand to wave in return. He doesn't know what to say or do, so he just stares at the little cherub. Her eyes are so much like Dean's it's surprising, but she's definitely her daddy's baby.

“John, I wish to warn you before you begin this hunt,” Castiel states as politely as possible. “Dean is my everything, he's my mate and I love him more than life itself. I'm entrusting his safety to you... just this once. Sam is unable to accompany him, his egg is too close to hatching. As such, should he pray to me... should he have but a single bruise or hair out of place when I pick him up... I will destroy you. I'll refrain from killing you, only because Dean loves you, but you will regret crossing me. Michael will be merciful compared to me.”

“I'll watch him, don't worry,” John frowns.

“Dean, call if you need me,” Cas remarks as he moves into Dean's personal space. “Don't hesitate, all right? I'll be here in no time.”

“Yeah, I got it. I'll be fine,” Dean smiles, his forehead on Castiel's. “Get home and watch out for Sammy, okay? I bet he's a basket case. He's been really nervous about this baby, I think he'll have some serious problems when it finally arrives. I need you to be there for him while I can't.”

Cas nods dutifully, pressing his lips to Dean's before he and Kaelin are gone. Dean sighs in disappointment at the loss, smirking when Aslan licks his cheek to make up for it. He turns to John and gives a cocky grin, motioning toward the trees. He doesn't wait for his dad to jump down from his truck's gate, just heads off into the trees and toward the camping area.

He's briefed on this hunt as they walk through the foliage. A succubus has been hiding out somewhere in the park, grabbing victims off of hiking trails. The bodies are found lying in the brush just outside the campsites, positioned so they'll be easy to see. Whoever this creature is, it likes to make sure its work is found. The two step out into the clearing, quickly sweeping their eyes over the many pitched tents and wood cabins. There are quite a few campers, which means it'll be easier to hide their activities.

“I'll talk to the ranger,” Dean murmurs. “If they have a map of the grounds, it'll be easier to pick out places this thing will prefer holing up. Plus, we can pinpoint where the campers were abducted and see if there's a hiding spot in the middle of them. Something has to connect all these abductions.”

“All right,” John remarks. “I'll look up more information on succubi, maybe call a few of my hunting pals and get their insight. Don't take long... and take that mongrel with you.”

“Aslan wouldn't let me out of his sight if I ordered him to leave,” Dean chuckles, scratching the chimera's chin.

He heads toward the ranger's cabin, located near the center of the campsite. The ranger is a tall and muscular man, his partner a short and slender woman. Her long blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, no makeup upon her face, and she's wearing a tan uniform. The guy has short and spiky brown locks iced at the tips, his dark brown eyes gazing lustfully at his partner. Dean rolls his eyes, commending the blue-eyed woman for ignoring his advances. She has such ice upon her shoulders, she's either uninterested or caught him screwing a camper behind her back.

“Excuse me,” Dean remarks. “My name is Devin Mead, I'm with a new up-and-coming nature magazine. We wanted to do a tribute to the National Parks and chose this one to focus our attention on, Yellowstone is so done to death. You wouldn't happen to have any maps of the area, would you? I'd like to pick out some of the best places to take pictures for the magazine.”

“Of course,” the woman smiles brightly. “I'm Linda, anything you need just ask. I'll be happy to help you out. That's my partner, Eric. He'll probably be less inclined to help out, but you can ask him anyway. Eric, please get the maps.”

Although the male grumbles about it, he does as told. That tells Dean that Linda just might be the ranger's superior. She also seems to be far more professional than the other. When the map is lain out before him, Dean gazes upon it carefully. He pulls out his phone and asks if it's okay to take a picture for later use, getting the okay from Linda. After snapping a quick photo, he begins asking the standard questions he and Sam use when undercover as journalists. After getting them out of the way, he casually brings up the recent deaths.

“This isn't about the deaths, is it?” Linda frowns.

“Of course not,” Dean replies. “I'm just curious, that's all. If I'm gonna be out and about, I just want to make sure I know to look over my back. A bear I can handle, but a murderer... not so much.”

“... There have been four,” she finally reveals. “It's so strange, because none of them seem to have struggled. According to the coroner reports, they were all involved in sexual activities moments before or during their deaths. There were no marks, no injuries, no evidence at all. The best I can tell you is don't go anywhere alone and always be alert.”

“Thank you,” Dean smiles. “I'll make sure to take every precaution. I really appreciate the information and all your help, I might stop by later for another chat.”

With a grateful wave, Dean heads out the door to regroup with John. The older male is on the phone, his laptop in front of him as he scrolls through websites. He didn't use one in the past, but the first time he called for both boys' help on a hunt Sam convinced him it was easier. He glances up when Dean hurries over, the younger hunter carefully taking the computer from him. With a USB cord, he hooks his phone to the laptop and downloads the picture of the map. He doesn't know much about all this technical stuff, but being around Sam all the time paid off immensely. He can figure out a lot just by watching the other.

Carefully, he lets Aslan down to chase a couple butterflies. After that's finished, he gets to work setting the points of abduction on the map. John watches, ending his phone call and sitting at the picnic table by Dean. He watches his oldest son, studying him a moment. He knows the other has ascended, he and Sam told him as much, but the other doesn't seem much different than he used to be. The same temperamental, 'shoot first ask questions later', far too defiant for a submissive male. There's something new about him, though, something bright and energetic. It's like his body is radiating power, sending goosebumps along his flesh and static over his skin.

“There,” Dean points out. “You see those rough lines etched in those random areas?”

“Yes.”

“It says here that those are mine shafts,” the other explains. “See how they all seem to touch close to an abduction site? I'm willing to bet that succubus is hiding out in the mines.”

“Good, we'll take a walk and see if she won't be tempted by one of us. Grab your mini-monster and let's get going, there's no time to waste.”

With a calming sigh, Dean lifts Aslan onto his shoulders and pulls a hoodie out of his duffel. The chimera maneuvers around as he slides it over his head, lifting the hood up to hide the tiny white kitten from view. He's not about to chance the succubus separating them like the siren did. Aslan seems to understand, lying along Dean's shoulders contently as they head into the trees.

All day they search, yet neither of them manages to bait the succubus. They're deep in the trails now, setting up a small campfire to sleep beneath the stars. John takes first watch, so Dean curls up with Aslan snuggled into his shirt. They're both out in no time, the cool night air on Dean's skin a blessing after the warmth of the day.

Dean is startled awake early the next morning. He's not sure what the noise was that woke him, but his gut is telling him it's nothing good. Green eyes flicker around the small clearing. The fire is out, nothing but smoldering wood now, and John is missing. As Dean sits up, Aslan stretches and digs his tiny claws into the ground. Large glowing red eyes gaze up at a worried hunter, the other scooping up the chimera and letting him get settled on his shoulders. Once more, Dean pulls his hood up to hide the kitten.

“Dad?” Dean calls out. “Dad, where'd you go? Dad?”

He wanders deeper into the trees, ignoring the fact this is a bad idea when the sun hasn't risen yet. As he goes, the green-eyed male calls out for John. When it's clear he's not about to get an answer, worry begins to turn to panic. His steps quicken in his search, desperation growing at the realization he's alone and without some form of alpha. It's a feeling he's never had to deal with on this level, not with Sam always at his side. For a moment, he's tempted to call on Cas and have him drag Sam there kicking and screaming... and then he remembers his countdown. Today makes day twenty and _his_ egg hatched on day twenty-two.

Dean shakes his head and tries to rid himself of the helpless feeling he's always hated. As he does so, however, his foot slips on a steep incline and he's tumbling down the side of a hill. Dean wraps his body around Aslan, trying to protect him from injury as much as possible. When he finally reaches the bottom, the ground gives way and he's plummeting down a deep pit. The green-eyed hunter tosses Aslan upward, knowing the impact at the end will likely injure his wing... or worse. He just has time to see the chimera unfurl his wings before he hits the bottom... and everything goes black.

Sam is acting just as Dean suspected he would, the taller male unraveling at the seams. Cas helps out Gabriel as much as possible. The girls have returned, keeping Kaelin busy while the boys deal with Sam's breakdown. Not only is Sam anxious about his impending 'motherhood', but his inner alpha is lashing out viciously where Dean is concerned. He knows John doesn't keep tabs on his older brother and he's aware just how badly that can turn out for Dean, however he needs to be here for his egg and Gabriel. The inner turmoil is slowly tearing him down.

“Dean promised to call for me if he's in trouble, Sam, please calm down,” Cas sighs out. “You know Aslan would never let anything happen to him and neither would I.”

“I know, I know... but... Dean _never_ asks for help! He won't call, I know he won't. He's gonna get hurt, he's gonna die! Oh god, I need to go to him! I can't let him die!”

“... You know,” Gabriel murmurs in thought. “I didn't think Sammich could be this entertaining.”

“Gabriel, he's having a breakdown! That's hardly cause for entertainment,” Cas frowns.

The archangel grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He knows he shouldn't be enjoying Sam's near panic attack, but this means he gets to play the reliable alpha a little longer. It's nice to do so every now and then, though he doubts it's something he'd tolerate on a regular basis. That's part of the reason he prefers other alphas.

“I really think you should do something to stop this downward spiral, Gabriel,” Castiel comments. “I've never seen him this bad before. Whatever happened in the past with John and Dean... it was obviously very bad.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighs. “Sammich, baby, why don't you sit down and talk to me.”

“I can't talk right now, I have to get to Dean!” Sam states as his breathing picks up. “Dean needs me. If I can't protect him, how can I protect a child? I can't let him die, he's my brother... he's counting on me! It's my duty to protect him!”

“Baby, sit down,” Gabriel states more firmly. “Dean isn't human anymore, Sam, he's a pure nephilim. _Nothing_ can kill him, he'll be fine. I swear it to you. Aslan is a bad ass creature, he's _completely_ devoted to Dean. He'll die before he lets anyone harm Dean. Now, sit down... and breathe. Can you do that for me?”

Slowly, Sam sinks into a chair and takes a few deep breaths. They don't seem to help any, his hands gripping the edge of the table with a white-knuckled hold. The angels know he's gritting his teeth, his jaw clenched horribly tight, and Gabriel rubs soothing circles on his back to help out. He simply won't be calmed. Something deep in his gut, a warning bell blaring loud at the back of his mind, is telling him Dean is in trouble... and he's not there to save him. He only had this problem once before... well... it was only this _bad_ once before. That was the hunt Dean went on with John that nearly had him raped in an alley.

Something is wrong and Dean needs him. He doesn't understand why Gabriel and Castiel aren't listening to him! Surely Cas can feel the same warning Sam does. Pleading hazel eyes turn to Cas, begging him to listen without words... to _understand_. The younger angel pulls out the chair beside Sam and turns it so he's facing the hunter. He sits down and levels Sam with a calm gaze, his presence relaxing him only a bit.

“Something bothers you,” he states. “Tell me what it is.”

“I can feel it,” Sam breathes out shakily. “The warning bells are deafening in my ears, tearing my stomach apart... it's never been this bad... only once. Dean was with our dad, he was nearly raped in a dirty alleyway. The only way I found him in time was by following the pull of this feeling. I need to find him... he needs me. Can't you feel it, too?”

“Sammy, siblings share a bond no mate can touch,” Gabriel frowns. “Especially nephilim siblings that have been together as long as you and Dean. Being his familial alpha requires more than being his mate, as you're charged with protecting him during nesting season and that's a very vulnerable time for him.”

“Then trust me,” Sam presses. “I can feel it, I know he's in trouble... please... take me to him.”

“... If you think Dean needs help, I'll take you to him,” Castiel relents. “But remember, Sam, your egg is due to hatch very soon. You may miss the birth of your first child if you go to Dean now...”

“Don't you think I know that?” he snaps. “Just take me there, damn it! I can give up seeing my baby hatch to bring Kaelin's D-ma back in one piece!”

Castiel flinches at his tone, standing up and waiting for Sam to follow. Gabriel doesn't seem happy about Sam's choice, but he understand more than the other will know. Had it been Castiel in Dean's place, Gabriel would've gladly abandoned the birth of this new child to save him. He lets go of Sam and heads down to check on the girls, who have decided to egg-sit as well as play with Kaelin. They're probably playing dress up again. When he glances over his shoulder, Cas and Sam are gone.

John is surprised when Sam and Cas appear before him, his eyes wide to convey it. The two of them look around the clearing before Sam allows Cas to return to the bunker. He has a purpose right now, one that will keep his mind off the impending birth, and he'll be fine until this hunt is over. The angel vanishes once more, trusting Sam to deal with Dean... and Dean to call should he need him.

“Where is he!” Sam shouts as he turns on John. “Where the fuck is my brother!”

“I don't know,” John huffs. “He was sleeping right there when I left. When I got back, both him and that little monster were gone!”

“Why the hell did you leave him! I told you to watch over him, I _trusted_ you!”

The younger son is near tears at the loss of his omega brother, all his ire directed at his father. This man was supposed to care for Dean, was supposed to watch over him. If Sam had returned when he was supposed to, Dean would still be all right. He'd still be safe and in his sight! He tugs at his long locks, growling in fury before crying out his frustration. John is taken aback, he's never seen this side of Sam before. It doesn't help that his chaotic powers are acting up. Lightening is dancing all around him, his eyes burning bright as he glares at the other.

“This is all _your_ fault!” he snarls out. “You should've watched him like you _promised_! I should kill you, you worthless piece of shit!”

“Don't speak to me in that manner Sam Winchester!” John snaps out. “You may be angry, but I'm _still_ your father! Dean was fine when I left and it wasn't for more than fifteen to twenty minutes. When I got back, he was gone.”

“What the fuck were you doing!”

“That's hardly the point!”

Sam's senses pick up a myriad of things John's can't. He can see the slight difference between the man's typical look and the slight more disheveled appearance of now. He can smell the scent of sex and sweat upon the other's skin. He can see the long blonde hair clinging to the man's shirt... Sam knows _exactly_ what the other was doing.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” he hisses out. “You're no father of ours, you're a plague! You've been trying to get Dean killed all these years, haven't you? It's not because you were neglectful, you're _purposely_ trying to get him killed! Was it too much of a blow to your pride? Was your ego just too damn hurt having conceived an omega? How _could_ you!”

“You're imagining things, Sam,” the elder Winchester growls out. “I haven't been trying to kill him...”

“I always wondered why you would call on Dean for those hunts,” he murmurs, tone soaked in disbelief. “Why you wouldn't call a more experienced hunter. He was so new to hunting the time you asked him to help with that vampire nest. And then I find him sprawled in a dirty alley with an alpha ripping apart his clothes! You were fucking a waitress at a bar down the street, you should've been watching him and you weren't! All those times I trusted you with him, you _wanted_ him dead!”

The accusations aren't really fair and there isn't much proof to support them, but Sam can't help it. He's not thinking rationally right now, he just wants to blame someone other than himself for Dean's disappearance. John seems a viable substitute, so that's where his anger is going. A small voice in the back of Sam's head, however, reminds him that the longer he pisses around throwing blame... the more apt Dean is going to be hurt seriously.

With another howl of frustration, Sam pushes down his power and forces himself to get it under control. His lessons help, but only just. He still needs to practice more, gain more experience and get an ironclad control over it. He doesn't want this happening again, he might not be able to stop himself from killing the source of his ire next time.

“Just... let's find Dean,” Sam barks. “I'll deal with you later!”

Though John wants nothing more than to argue the matter further, he gives a curt nod as he glowers at his youngest. Sam doesn't care, brushing off the look with great ease. He gazes upon the ground, surveying the area in search of a clue as to where Dean went. He can see where he was sleeping, can make out a few footprints in the dirt, and heads that way. Sam's almost positive it's in the opposite direction John went.

In the pitch of the pit he fell in, Dean groans in pain. He doesn't open his eyes, not yet, but he can feel something soft and furry nuzzling his chin carefully. Dean can't move, the drop was further than he first thought. Just from the feel of tightness and warmth his healing ability causes, he shattered many bones and likely broke his neck. The back of his head is fractured and he determines his brain probably coated the floor before he healed up. It's the worst shape he's ever been in during a hunt... and it wasn't even because of a monster.

“Aslan?” Dean croaks out weakly. “You there, buddy?”

The feline mewls and butts his cheek with his nose. Although Dean gave him ample opportunity to leave, Aslan couldn't bring himself to abandon the other as the chimera's family did him. He flew down after Dean and nearly had a heart attack when the other hit the ground... and blood went everywhere. He could still sense the nephilim's Grace within his soul, immediately going to work on healing his many injuries, so he didn't leave.

“Aslan... buddy... I don't feel too hot,” Dean gets out. “I think... I think I'm pretty hurt.”

He can feel the other lick his cheek sympathetically, mewling once again before sitting down. Dean let's his green eyes take in as much as possible without moving, noting that he's in one of the mine shafts. Of _course_ he would fall down a fucking mine shaft in the middle of a National Park! How bad does one person's luck have to be? He's like an omen of bad luck or something!

It takes a few minutes, but soon he can flex his fingers. A little longer and he can shift his body. He's been praying to Cas, repeatedly, but the other hasn't heard him. He suspects it has something to do with the strange feeling his Grace is prickling at. It's blocking his prayers somehow, but he's not entirely sure what it is. When he can finally sit up, Dean pulls Aslan into his arms and hugs him. For the first time since he can remember, Dean is alone and no one is coming to save him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is left alone in the mines, with only Aslan to keep him safe. The succubus is on the move, but refuses to be lured out of the mines until nightfall. that leaves her plenty of time to come across Dean, so Aslan has his work cut out for him. Topside, Sam and John have come across the shaft Dean fell down. With no way to get to him, they're forced to continue the hunt and lessen the chance Dean is caught by their target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I love all your comments XD I just finished my Gir doll! The robot is wearing his doggy costume and you can pull the hood off! I'm actually stupidly proud of it ^^; Anyway, today I have been with my boyfriend for a whole year! He's my first boyfriend, so this is actually sort of big for me XD I hope you all have a wonderful day and I'm sorry the update was posted late, I've been busy all day ^^;

The exhaustion left by his meticulous healing is almost unbearable. Dean knows if he comes across the succubus now, he'll have no chance whatsoever to defeat her. The thought has him queasy with a level of anxiety he hasn't felt since Sam was a baby and ill on his watch. Thankfully, Aslan is one hundred percent focused on Dean's well-being. Although he's still in his tiny form, the chimera has managed to get Dean to sit up at least.

“Aslan, there's no point in moving,” Dean sighs. “I'll just have to hope Dad finds me. I can't see in this darkness and I'm too weak to face a succubus right now. We should just stay put.”

The feline shakes his head adamantly, gripping Dean's shirt wrist with his teeth and tugging. This is not a place for the other, there's warding within these tunnels to keep the succubus hidden from all types of creatures. It's far too dangerous to stay still, she might come across them if they do. His Dean isn't listening to him, though, and it's pissing the chimera off greatly. How can he protect the nephilim if he won't listen?

“Aslan, stop,” Dean frowns. “We'll be fine, okay? Just chill.”

* _Move, damn it!_ *

The voice is unexpected and Dean's green eyes go wide in the dark at the tingling within his brain. It's young, but not a child... more teenager... and holds a layer of ancient power Dean's never come across before. Green pools blink a few times, trying to figure out where that sound originated from. Finally, he gazes upon Aslan, who's still tugging at his sleeve. It's getting more vicious the longer Dean refuses to listen to him.

* _I swear I'll bite your ass! Get on your feet and move!_ * it says with a hiss this time.

“... Aslan?” Dean mutters in question. “Was that you?”

* _Was what me?_ *

“It _was_ you! You're talking to me!” the hunter gapes in fascination and excitement. “That's so awesome! But... I just told you it's best to stay here...”

He stops when the chimera freezes, nose lifting into the air and sniffing carefully. There's a scent drifting from one of the tunnels, likely the creature they're trying to avoid. Fur rises along Aslan's spine, crimson orbs narrowing in threat as he begins a renewed effort of pulling Dean to his feet.

* _She's near,_ * he hisses in Dean's mind. * _You need to move or she'll get too close and sense you! Listen to me, damn it!_ *

It takes a bit of effort for Dean to get to his feet, his legs shaky with the lack of energy, and then he's stumbling into the darkness. Aslan can see in the dark just fine, as his night vision is flawless. Dean, however, can't. He trips and bumps into the walls and rocks, cursing quietly. The chimera knows if this continues, he'll give away their position. He searches through the collar around his neck, pushing a bit of his power through the holes given, and his fur is alight with white fire. It's just enough to cast a dim light within the tunnel, giving Dean the ability to see as they continue, but it's difficult to see deeper down the tunnels.

The hunter doesn't know where they're going, however Aslan has spent most of his life traveling deep tunnels and mines. It's how chimera hide. They locate the deepest place possible to have their litter, leaving only when the babies are beginning to flutter, and then they're moved into mountain passages humans rarely go to because of altitude. Navigating these mazes has been ingrained into every instinct within him.

“Aslan, I have to stop,” Dean gasps out. “We don't even know where we're going and my legs are about to give out.”

* _Keep moving,_ * he presses. * _She's coming toward us, we have to keep going. I know where to go, I'll get you out. I'll always take care of you, my Dean._ *

“But I can't move anymore, I'm too tired. Healing all that shit fucked me up,” the hunter gets out shakily. “I need to rest, buddy, I'm exhausted. You keep going, okay? I'll keep hidden here and you go get help.”

* _If I didn't leave you before, I sure as hell won't do it now,_ * the chimera snorts derisively. * _I'll keep guard... you get sleep._ *

Like his mother did for him before he was cast out, Aslan shakes off his collar and uses thick claws to dig an alcove within the rock. He herds Dean into it, squeezing within the entrance to block the view of the hunter with his own body. Crimson eyes glow within the dark of the tunnel, alert and searching as Dean falls asleep surrounded by utter pitch.

Sam is seething, still looking for his brother. After a moment of calm searching, he can see that those footprints become erratic and stressed, breaking into a run although this is dangerous territory and footing is easily lost. John isn't far from him, however he's smart enough to stay out of arm's reach. They haven't said a word to each other since Sam's outburst.

They stop at the top of a steep hill, hazel eyes darting over the ruined grass and disturbed dirt... Dean fell here. Carefully, he makes his way down the incline and searches for hints of his brother's health or possible injury. There's a splash of blood coating a stick, which tells him it jammed into Dean's flesh as he rolled over it. Further down is a piece of cloth from his torn hoodie. Finally, at the very bottom, is a deep pit. It seems to have been boarded up, but the wood had rotted with time and Dean's weight shattered them.

“Here,” Sam calls. “Give me a glow stick.”

John does as asked, the younger Winchester son snapping it and shaking it up. Once it's glowing, he holds it over the hole and drops it in. it takes longer than he would like to hit the bottom and when it does... Sam's heart stops. He can feel tears prickling his eyes at the sight of so much blood. It doesn't take much more than the feeling in his gut to tell him it belongs to his omega brother.

“Dean,” he whispers out. “He fell here.”

“Well, he's not there now,” John points out. “He probably healed freakishly fast and left to find the exit.”

“No, he would've known someone was coming for him... he would've stayed put,” Sam remarks adamantly. “He would've only gotten himself lost in those mine shafts, both of us know him well enough to know that. When separated, he always stays put and waits for me to find him. If he's on the move, the succubus either already has him or is too close for comfort. We need to find him.”

“Sam, those mines are a labyrinth,” John protests.

“And we wouldn't have to go down there if you had just done your fucking job in the first place!” he snaps. “You go back and get a map of the tunnels, can you handle that? I don't want to overburden you with work, after all. If you can't manage that simple task, just tell me and I'll do it myself!”

The look on the elder Winchester's face is pure venom, the dark haired man growling in irritation at his son's poor attitude. Hunting has consequences, it has risks. If Sam doesn't think Dean can cut it, he needs to lock him in a damn house! He tells him as much... and gets a hard right hook to the jaw in return. It's obvious the taller male is about to short circuit, so it shouldn't have been such a surprise when a confused and slightly wary Gabriel shows up.

He sets a hand on his mate's shoulder, ignoring John's shock, and catches the fist thrown at him without much difficulty. Hazel eyes, glowing a Grace induced blue, immediately return to that color he loves. Sam apologizes profusely, gathering the trickster into his arms and kissing him all over his face. He would _never_ hurt the other like that! It's becoming horribly clear just how clouded with rage his mind gets with his power. The angrier he gets, the more everyone seems like a good enough target. So far, the only one safe from it is Dean.

“What's wrong, Sammich?” Gabriel says soothingly. “For a minute there, I thought you were gonna go on a killing spree. What's got you so wound up?”

“... Dean is lost in the mines,” he murmurs miserably. “All that blood... he's hurt really back, Gabe. I want to go down and look for him, but...”

“Is Aslan with him?”

“... Yeah... I think so.”

“Then don't worry about it,” the archangel offers firmly. “Dean is probably healed now and Aslan is a chimera, they're raised in this sort of terrain. He can find his way out of the Grecian Labyrinth terrorized by the Minotaur blindfolded if he wanted. Dean will be perfectly safe.”

“... You're sure?”

“Honey, I know about chimeras,” he assures soothingly. “They're raised from the moment they're born to survive in tunnels and mine shafts, always on the lookout for enemies. They're taught how to hide and protect themselves, how to care for their siblings and future litters. Aslan will know what to do, it's ingrained into his instincts.”

Sam is uncertain, but he trusts Gabriel. Their egg is tucked beneath the archangel's arm like a football, however he's not worried about something taking it... Gabriel is _way_ too high on the food chain for that. The trickster is worried, although he hides it well. He can sense the warding down in the tunnels, realizing why Dean never prayed to him or Cas. He probably did and they just didn't reach them. He feels like shit at the thought, yet suppresses everything for the sake of his mate.

Just to make sure everything goes smoothly and Sam's temper stays in check, Gabriel stays with the two hunters. He searches out Dean's presence below his feet, moving toward him carefully. It's difficult to push his way past the barriers erected, leaving a horrid headache afterward, but the look on Sam's face when he stands over Dean's location is worth it.

“He's here,” Gabriel murmurs. “Right underneath my feet. His Grace is calm and tranquil, so he's probably resting. I can also feel Aslan, his guard is up and he's on the lookout for danger. I told you not to worry, didn't I?”

“... Yeah,” Sam breathes out. “He's okay? He's not hurt?”

“His injuries are still healing, he's probably covered in bruises and cuts, but the worst of it is mended. Whatever condition he was in was bad enough to drain a lot of his energy... it's recuperating before it finishes with the healing process. For now, he'll be weak and tired.”

“Then I have to get to him! I have to protect him!”

“Sam! You're not listening to me,” Gabriel states firmly. “Dean will be fine, Aslan is taking care of him. Right now, you and John should concentrate on the hunt. The sooner you find that succubus, the sooner Dean can make his way out of the mines without worry of danger.”

“... You're right, of course,” Sam sighs in relent. “You're always right...”

“I'll remind you of that ill conceived realization at a later date,” the trickster grins wickedly.

Sam rolls his eyes, turning his gaze to the egg in Gabriel's grasp. That succubus will likely make an appearance to retrieve their egg if Sam is holding onto it. As much as he hates the idea of using the little petrifying opal as bait, with it here in the forest there's no helping it. He takes it from Gabriel, nestling it in his arms and pressing it to his cheek lovingly.

Far beneath the forest floor, Dean starts awake. For a moment he's panicking at the loss of sight, afraid his accident left him blind, and then he's staring into burning red eyes. Alsan's large tongue draws from Dean's chin to his forehead, the hunter making a noise of disgust at the unexpected lick. Carefully, the chimera pulls himself from the alcove and looks around. When he smells nothing, his black serpent tail wraps around Dean's waist and leads him out. His mane is white fire now, so he can keep a hold on his hunter as they walk.

“My legs are still shaky,” Dean murmurs. “I don't know how long I can keep walking, Aslan. My energy's been depleted pretty badly... and I'm still not completely healed.”

* _You'll be fine, my Dean,_ * he assures.

“How long will it take to reach the exit?”

* _Long. The exit is far away and the tunnels are long... twisting,_ * Aslan answers. * _With your weak health, we'll have to stop frequently. Hopefully the succubus doesn't sense our presence... I've been keeping us just out of her reach. When she was close enough to sense us, she only sensed me and ran the other way. Chimeras are very intimidating and dangerous to other creatures, they prefer to give us a wide berth._ *

“Lucky me.”

The rock beneath his feet hurts, stabbing his sensitive flesh with only the sole of his boot as a buffer. He knows it's not supposed to feel that way, but Dean's still bleeding and bruised from the fall. Everything feels far too harsh right now. He aches far more than any hunt has left him. Legs still trembling beneath his weight, Dean stumbles on a lone rock and nearly lands atop his friend. Aslan supports his weight patiently, purring quietly when he stands back up.

Above ground, Sam and John are back on the case. Gabriel is still around, moving between the campsite and the duo to gather more information. The succubus remains in the safety of the mine tunnels, still hesitant to leave in the middle of the day. That means she's more likely to come across Dean and less likely to make an appearance before the sun sets.

He didn't tell Sam about the warding within the tunnels, nor did he tell him that Dean's struggling to move and his Grace will take a long while to replenish before he can finish healing. Sometimes it's best to leave out the worst when dealing with Sam, especially when his overprotective instincts for Dean seems to be what triggers the worst of his chaotic power. Lucifer really went all out when he blessed Sam. The archangel sighs and looks toward the sky, wishing he could drop down into the mines and search for Dean himself. Unfortunately, even as an all powerful being... he still gets more turned around in a labyrinth than any human could. It's embarrassing, he knows, but that's life. He can follow Dean's Grace, his presence, but that doesn't show him a clear path. It just shows the nemphilim's location and not the walls that separate them.

“Gabe, can you feel the succubus's presence?” Sam wonders curiously.

“I can,” he answers. “She's in the tunnels, but hasn't caught up to Dean yet... probably doesn't even know he's there. Aslan has his collar off, as well, which may be a major deterrent for her. Creatures are terrified of chimeras, as they're as effective as a demon blade on other monsters. Unless she's really hard up, I doubt she'll get after Dean.”

Sam nods in understanding, sighing in relief at the news. Once more, Gabriel leaves out the fact that blood loss might get Dean before the succubus does. He takes a soothing breath of the nature around him, quelling his guilt with the reminder that it's best this way. Sam will likely cause forest fires if he learns of Dean's current condition, though it's better than his former one, and there are too many campers around that could be killed by it. He'll take his punishment later if need be, but right now Gabriel has to think of the many innocent lives surrounding them.

John has the map Dean set up and the two are studying it meticulously. Though it doesn't show all the mine shafts, they can get a pretty good idea where Dean might come out at. Aslan will likely lead him to the nearest exit, so they're going to pitch a tent there and set up camp. One of them will stay in the camp and wait for Dean while the other two continue with the hunt. It's Sam's plan and John isn't too happy with him taking charge... but what else can you do when your youngest kid can kill you with a thought? Carefully, they head toward that exit.

When they reach a nice area a few feet from the mouth of the tunnel, Gabriel snaps his fingers and their campsite is set up. The elder Winchester actually looks impressed. Even though this creature is his enemy, he can see the allure of having him around. Even that mini-monster on Dean's shoulder has its uses. Perhaps his kids aren't as stupid as he thought, keeping company with powerful creatures instead of killing them.

“Who did you say you were?” John wonders.

“I didn't,” Gabriel frowns. “I'm Gabriel, messenger of God, but I also live a life as Loki. Heaven is fucking boring, I prefer the chaos of Asgard.”

“... An angel that lives a double life,” the other mutters. “Now I've heard everything.”

“Yeah, the world's going to Hell in a hand basket,” the trickster snorts in humor. “Sammy, you got something planned for the wait?”

“... I'm going to check the tunnels closest to the camp,” he mutters as he digs for a flashlight. “Hopefully I'll find Dean... or the bitch we're hunting.”

Knowing how stupid it would be to argue, Gabriel stays silent and just watches. Sam has hunted in mines before, so he can navigate his way about well enough. That obviously doesn't keep Gabriel from worrying. After all, there are warding spells up and if he gets in trouble he can't call on the angel. John is intent on heading back to the other campsite, stating how the rangers should know there's a camper missing. A search party might also lure the succubus from hiding, as there will be plenty of bodies to choose from. Lately, the rangers have been keeping the campers close to camp and away from the mines. That means she's been having trouble getting food.

He leaves the camp and Gabriel stays his ground dutifully. If Dean exits while Sam is still searching, he needs to be here to heal the omega before Sam takes in the extent of his injuries. He watches the tall male disappear into the darkness, the flicker of his flashlight devoured by the pitch. The exhale that comes after that moment is shaky. Taking a seat on a stump by the fire, Gabriel steels himself for the long wait. He holds the egg on his lap, pushing his Grace through the shell anxiously to interact with the cherub inside. Anything to keep his mind off the possibilities crowding in.

Dean's breathing is labored and he falls to his knees on the rough stones, hands holding him up as his limbs shiver. He's so tired, his vision blackening at the edges, and he knows he's about to pass out from blood loss. Aslan stills and turns to face him, a groaning type of sound leaving his throat in question... it almost sounds like a bear.

“I can't, buddy,” Dean whispers out. “I can't keep going.”

* _I'll carry you,_ * the chimera offers. * _I won't leave you here._ *

“I need to sleep... just let me sleep,” the hunter murmurs out. “I'm so tired... so spent... I just... I need sleep...”

* _You can't sleep, my Dean, you've lost too much blood. You might not wake up._ *

“... I'm good with that.”

The feline growls, using a wing to smack the hunter upside the head. It's not as powerful as his paw and doesn't cause the damage said paw would've, but it sends his message perfectly to Dean. The hunter groans, the sound turning to a surprised gasp when a wing sweeps beneath him. He's tossed up a bit and Aslan slides beneath him, catching him on his back carefully. Once Dean is resting between his wings, the chimera starts along his path once more. He can feel the blood soaking into his fur, a sympathetic mewl leaving him. He wants to take away all Dean's pain, but he doesn't have the ability to heal others. He can only get him outside the mine so he can pray to Castiel.

Although he tries his best to stay awake, Dean finds himself slipping into slumber anyway. Before he goes under, however, he's jolted awake once more when his Grace begins clotting his cuts and replenishing his blood supply. He knows there isn't enough to really do much good, he'll still be weak and tired, but at least he won't be on the verge of passing out. The hunter stays on Aslan's back, sighing in relief when the fuzziness along his vision is banished.

“I'm healing a bit more,” he informs. “My Grace is really stretching itself thin to keep me conscious, though. I might not be able to move after this.”

* _You don't need to move, I'm moving for you,_ * Aslan remarks confidently. * _We'll stop after a while and I'll make another alcove for you to sleep in. Even if we keep walking, we won't reach the exit until after nightfall... the tunnels are too twisting and out of the way. I will get you there, my Dean. I'll protect you from that monster of lust and return you to Castiel and Sam, I promise._ *

“I know you will, buddy,” Dean yawns out. “You and me... we're one hell of a team, you know? Well... you're pulling your weight better than I am. But if I was in good health, we could gank that bitch no problem! I know we could!”

A rumbling chuckle sounds from the chimera, vibrating along Dean's body, and the hunter grins lazily at the sound. He has to say, Aslan is probably his best friend. He can see why Cas is so close to Meg... well... not really. Who the hell wants to be close to _Meg_? Even if she weren't a demon, she's still a fucking annoying bitch! But he can understand how Cas came about creating that bond of friendship with her. It reinforces what Dean and Sam have been learning throughout their hunts... not all monsters are bad.

“Hey, Aslan?” Dean murmurs tiredly.

* _Yes?_ *

“Why aren't you like other chimera? I mean... is there a reason you don't feed on humans?” Dean questions. “I've been noticing that not all... uh... monsters, no offense, are bad and I... I can't figure out what makes them different from the others of their species.”

* _Knowledge,_ * Aslan replies. * _A stronger sense of self preservation... Seeing a similarity between themselves and humans. There are many reasons a supernatural creature decides to stay their hand and travel a different path. Myself, for example... I was born outside a populated area. Children used to play in the woods around the tunnels I lived in with my brethren. I watched smaller children get picked on and pushed around... just like me. When my mother ordered us to eat those children, I couldn't do it. I kept seeing myself in them... I kept seeing my own siblings pushing me around just because I was smaller than they were. When I got older, I saw my siblings get killed by hunters for killing those children. Not all of them, only a few, but it was enough. I knew hurting humans would only lead to my death at the hands of these righteous creatures. Deer and other woodland animals provide enough sustenance for me to live off of, so I couldn't understand why the others wouldn't hunt them instead of putting themselves in danger._ *

“Didn't you ever point that out?”

* _Yes, I did. My mother tried to explain it to me, but it didn't make sense. It was just habit, an ingrained need taught to her by her parents and passed on by her,_ * he informs. * _She told me I was smaller than the others, that I was just scared of hunting humans that were bigger than me. She tried to get me to hunt children again, but I couldn't. Although she was patient, eventually we had to move to the mountains and she didn't think I could make it... she abandoned me to keep the others safe. Apparently, I threatened that safety. Sometimes I wonder if she didn't just leave me to protect_ my _safety instead, as if she knew I had a better chance of survival on my own rather than with my siblings. They were getting far more vicious toward me and the hunters never seemed to pinpoint me over them. I ran into the National Park and stumbled through the gates to Asgard after that. It was a nice place, filled with much food, and I was happy there... but very lonely. I was glad when you came. You were an understanding hunter that I could trust._ *

“How could you tell that?”

* _I read it in your soul._ *

Dean, already half asleep, hums in response. Conversation dies at the sound of his even breathing and Aslan smiles to himself. He's never had anyone to protect before, though he tried very hard to protect those that roamed around his childhood home. Dean is a very loving and fascinating creature, always passionate and excitable. If he closes his eyes and stares at nothing but the hunter's soul, Aslan can forget he's with a grown nephilim and mistake him for a child... perhaps even his own child. The thought is a humorous one, but it's one the chimera likes to dwell on once in a while. It's so rare to find an adult, especially a hunter, with the innocent soul of a child.

As the sun reaches the noon point in the sky, Sam returns from the mine. His clothes are a mess, his skin is streaked with black, and disappointment swims with frustration in his eyes. Gabriel is quick to join him, snapping his fingers to wash away the grime. Sam kisses his cheek in thanks, sighing out his annoyance at the lack of progress. John is sitting at the campfire, waiting for his son with the same aloofness he portrays on any hunt.

“I didn't find anything,” Sam mumbles. “Well... I shouldn't say that. I came across a small room that was probably used as storage. It had a small bed in it and a bunch of belongings. I think that's her nest... though she probably has many of them throughout the chain of tunnels.”

“Was it recently used?” John questions.

“Looks like it,” the other shrugs. “There are maps hanging on the walls of the system, as well. So she's been studying the best exits to lure a hiker. Gabriel, do you know how far away Dean is?”

“Well... that's hard to tell,” the archangel frowns. “I know where he's at, but... the tunnels are so twisting... it's not a straight shot to the exit.”

Sam lays the map out and glances up at him in question. Gabriel breaths in and smiles at him softly, kneeling beside the map and searching out Dean at the same time. After a moment that seems like an eternity to the younger sibling, his mate points out Dean's position.

“He's on the move,” Gabriel remarks. “I could try and predict the path Aslan will take, but I don't know how well that'll turn out. Some of those tunnels could be collapsed or there could be more than there is on the map.”

“It's fine,” Sam assures. “I'll trust Aslan to take care of Dean.”

It's said nervously, as though Sam's never had to do that before. He probably hasn't. It's always been just him and Dean, so Sam's always been the one watching out for him... and the other way around in some cases. For the longest time, the brothers were each other's entire lives. Gabriel is suddenly afraid that should Dean's life end in that tunnel... Sam's will end out here.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the tunnels of the abandoned mine, the succubus has caught Dean's scent. Though she's hot on their heels, Aslan uses every trick he learned as a cub to throw her off the omega's trail. Outside the mine's exit, Sam and John continue camping out. A lost woman finds interest in John, turning out to be the succubus they search for. When she escapes by the skin of her teeth, the two follow to end this hunt. Sam, however, has a gut feeling something just isn't right. Further research reveals Dean may still be in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished the Gir doll I was working on! He's so cute XD Anyway, Colossalcon is only a few days away, so I'll be busy getting ready to go. I don't take my comp with me when I go, too many chances to get it destroyed. So I'll talk to all of you when I get back XD

The scent is entirely impossible to ignore, though it's wrapped in that of a chimera. With a hum of appreciation, the succubus breathes it deep again. She knows that scent, it's the scent of an omega. They're so rare, it's hard to come across one in her line of work. Though this one is mated, it seems to be alone and vulnerable. She's never found an omega by themselves... this must be her lucky day! She stalks down the tunnels eagerly, black eyes taking in everything through the darkness. Her night vision is excellent for a demon of the succubus variety. She stops at a pool of dried blood, kneeling down to dip her finger into it. It may be coagulated, but it still smells of that omega.

“Someone has a healing ability,” she murmurs with a smirk. “Must be a nephilim... smells like one. Mm... all the better.”

She had come around this area earlier that morning, but traveled a tunnel further up to reach this one. This is the first time she's come across the pool of blood. With swift feet, she hurries down the tunnel and toward the smell of her new target. The succubus prays she doesn't come across that chimera; she's not ready to die today. With a quiet cackle, she starts planning all the ways she'll work over her newest toy. All that's left is luring them into her web.

Aslan growls low at the scent of the succubus. She's closing in and she's eager, which means she's caught Dean's scent. The hunter is still asleep on Aslan's back, so the chimera begins to dig out an alcove for him. When he's shifted onto the ground carefully, Dean stirs and sends the chimera a questioning gaze.

* _She's coming, she's scented you,_ * he informs without prompting. * _You need to get in the alcove before she arrives. Quickly now, my Dean._ *

The hunter nods drowsily, crawling into the hole in the wall and curling up at the back. Aslan squeezes in, wings tucked tight to his sides, turning his bloody gaze to the tunnel they retreated from. The succubus gets closer, catching sight of the glowing red eyes. She presses her body tight against the opposite wall, sliding along it carefully as she passes up the chimera. The eyes follow her, however he doesn't make a move to attack. For a moment, she wonders if it's a female with a litter to protect. She would have to get much closer for the mother to lash out. Thanking her lucky stars, she hurries off down the tunnel afterward.

Once she's well enough away, Aslan leaves the alcove and reaches back in for Dean. The hunter is dragged out and returned to the chimera's back, who immediately rushes back the way they came to take another tunnel. Now that their path has been altered by the succubus, they'll be trapped down here longer. It'll be smarter for him to take the next exit, though it's further away. With Dean healed well enough and the succubus now on his trail, he needs to put as much space between them as possible. It will be _safer_ to take a further exit. The only problem is, he'll be lucky to get Dean out before tomorrow night.

Gabriel's head darts up to look at the mine, eyes wide as he inhales sharply. Sam, sitting beside him as he eats lunch, looks over at him in worry. They haven't left the campsite since the tall male left the mine in defeat. The trickster is silent and still, staring at the entrance with piercing gold eyes. John, curious on this sudden change of behavior, reaches over to poke the archangel with the stick he's been using to prod the fire.

“What's up?” he wonders.

“... Aslan has turned back,” he mutters.

“What? I thought you said this is where he'd bring Dean out!” Sam asks in near panic.

“It was his first choice, but the succubus now has Dean's scent,” the golden-eyed male frowns. “The chimera managed to hide Dean and scare her off, but she's now standing between them and this exit. He turned back to find another exit.”

“Why didn't he just roast her?” John remarks.

“... Chimeras are difficult to understand,” Gabriel sighs. “I've lived for eons and I _still_ don't get them. They're extremely intelligent, like dragons and sphinxes, and very territorial. A typical chimera would roast a threat upon sight. A _parent_ chimera, however, has limits. They stay near their litter and hide them from threats, always alert and ready to kill should they get too close. Confronting a threat around their litter, however, places the babies in harm's way. So the parent will refrain from fighting until the very last moment.”

“Aslan isn't Dean's parent,” John frowns.

“True, he's not... but he's protecting Dean,” the trickster points out. “I'll bet his parental instincts kicked in when he saw Dean fall. Although Dean isn't his child, he'll protect him like one. I certainly don't feel envy for that succubus should she try and touch him.”

Sam is quiet for a long moment, thinking over all this information. Aslan is a good creature, he's completely devoted to taking care of Dean... just as Dean takes care of him. It's not difficult to make the leap to parental instincts between the two. Ever since he kidnapped the nephilim, they've barely been away from each other. Hazel eyes flicker toward the entrance in worry, reminding himself that the chimera isn't going to let anything happen to Dean.

A thought occurs to him and Sam stands once more, grabbing the demon blade from the grass beside his seat. That succubus is running _toward_ them. With any luck, she'll continue on her path and right into Sam's blade. If anything, she should feel the energy of three men and an angel egg. He prays that'll lure her out so he can rid Dean of this threat. At least then he'll only have to worry about getting out of the mine. Well... that and food. The thought shakes him to his foundation, eyes going large as he turns back to Gabriel and John.

“... He hasn't eaten all day,” Sam mutters out. “What if he dies from starvation!”

“Oh please, Sammy, that's highly impossible,” Gabriel waves off.

“There's no food there!”

“There's plenty of bats and rats and stuff,” he informs. “Aslan will keep him fed.”

“... That's... disgusting,” the taller male gags.

Gabriel shrugs it off, handing Sam his sandwich back. It's not night yet and it'll take the succubus a while to get close to them, so the other should concentrate on keeping up his strength. He hopes Aslan is adept at caring for others, as Dean will need food to help his Grace replenish. He hides his worry around Sam, eyes turned to the fire before him, and glances at John. The other has been calm since he staved Sam's temper upon arrival, something he wasn't expecting from a parent that just lost a child. He wonders if all those years of hunting has killed his emotions.

“What are you looking at?” John mumbles.

“You,” the archangel shrugs. “I was just wondering how you can be so calm at the loss of your child. I mean, although Aslan will protect him, there's still a chance more harm can come to him.”

“... He'll be fine,” John waves off.

“You seem so sure of that.”

“Dean's a firecracker, always was,” he remarks gruffly. “He might be an omega, but he always manages to pull himself out of scrapes... even if it's by his teeth. It's a talent, I guess.”

The archangel doesn't like the tone from John, as though he's bitter about Dean's status... and upset he's so resourceful. He doesn't say anything about it, but makes a mental note to _never_ let Dean hunt with the other alone again. A glance at Sam tells him he's thinking the same thing, though a thick layer of guilt is coating his mind. Carefully, the archangel pushes his thoughts along their bond to Sam. He assures him this isn't his fault, that Dean will be okay, and rests a hand on Sam's knee to drive the point home. He's sent a grateful expression in return.

Dean's stomach is rumbling loudly, a groan that comes close to being a whine leaving him. Aslan has been on the lookout for food since they entered this tunnel, as Dean hasn't eaten all day and he's worried the other will pass out from lack of nourishment. A hiss catches his attention and red eyes glance over that way. A sleek black figure slithers along the mine floor, lifting up to warn away Aslan's tail. Without hesitation, the lion smacks the figure with his heavy paw. It hits the wall and falls limp on the ground. Carefully, he blows flames over it. Not enough to melt it to nothing, but just enough to cook it.

* _Food,_ * Aslan remarks as he slides Dean to the ground. * _Eat up._ *

“... Seriously?” Dean frowns. “It's a snake.”

* _It's food. Eat it, or I'll cram it down you throat,_ * the chimera growls in warning.

“Dude! It's a _snake_!” the hunter repeats. “And that sounded way too much like Charlie for my liking.”

* _You need to eat to strengthen your Grace, it's dwindling too low to replenish itself without nourishment. Eat the snake now, I'll find you something else later. The tunnels are crawling with creatures..._ *

“I don't even want to know,” the green-eyed man grumbles.

He lifts the hot snake, watching as Aslan runs a claw along it's belly to open it up. Dean tries not to gag, but can't help it. He closes his eyes and picks out the meat of the large snake, hoping that'll trick him into thinking it's only chicken. Upon the first bite, he's surprised it doesn't taste that bad at all. Dean's hunger is killing him and he devours the snake without hesitation after that first bite, his mouth watering for more the whole time. As he eats, he notes how Aslan sits beside him. The chimera keeps him in a corner, blocking him from sight with his mass as he watches up and down the tunnel intensely. When Dean is finished, he's subjected to a bathing he tries not to be grossed out by. At least his hands are clean... could've done without his face, though.

He realizes that by giving him a cleaning like that, Aslan has tasted his first bit of human blood. Dean's heart freezes and he's overcome with a sadness he's never known for a monster. If this gives Aslan a taste for humans... he'll have to kill him. The chimera lifts him back onto his back and continues down the path.

“... Aslan... you tasted my blood,” Dean murmurs.

* _You taste like lemons and bleach,_ * Aslan gags. * _I think you might be poisonous._ *

The voice in his head is laced with disgust and a hint of fear, which tells him the chimera isn't lying. He honestly doesn't like the taste of humans. It's a relief for the hunter, who breathes out his joy before relaxing into soft white fur. Aslan truly is different from his species. He was afraid he was more like his species than he thought and worked meticulously to find a way to ensure he wouldn't slip up. The best way to stay alive is by not hurting humans, so in addition to his 'kindred spirit' line of thought he also trained himself to hate them. Like hypnosis.

He would spend around an hour a day thinking about devouring a human and instead eating something poisonous or disgusting... like lemons, bleach, poisonous mushrooms, rotting meat, and other disgusting things that make him ill. He's immune to poison, but it still manages to make him a bit sick. The very _thought_ of tasting human blood makes him gag, so actually _tasting_ it nearly had him puking. It's a small consolation to know his efforts weren't a waste.

Further down the tunnel, they find a nest of bats and Aslan picks off about four for Dean to eat. He cooks them in the same manner as he did the snake, adamantly pressing the hunter to eat them. Dean just knows he'll be spending the better half of a day scarfing up anything on a diner menu after this. Warily, he eats the bats. After he's finished, they continue on their way. The nephilim's stomach is satisfied for now, but Aslan knows it won't last long. His Grace will expend the food in attempts to replenish and Dean will be hungry again... he keeps his eyes open for more food.

Night is falling when the first signs of the succubus arrive. Sam is sleeping in the grass, curled around his egg, and John is trying hard to add onto his journal as the light fails. He's adding on a passage about angels and their eggs. Although he doesn't know much, he's hoping he can draw some information from Dean. He knows for a fact Sam won't tell him anything, he already tried, but also that Dean will likely know more since he's an omega and has the power to create them. The snap of the twig is what catches his attention, eyes sweeping the area in search of the intruder.

“Oh, thank goodness,” a dark haired woman breathes out. “I'm lost! I've been lost for a couple days now... do you know the way back to the campsite?”

“That way,” he points out with his pen.

“... My, my... what a handsome man,” she murmurs quietly as she looks Sam over. “What's he holding?”

“A rock,” John remarks without hesitation. “His brother carved a totem face in it for good luck... he's trapped in the mines right now, so he won't part with it. Too scared for his brother.”

“... I see. How very sad,” she says. “When will the search start?”

“They've been gathering the campers all day,” he murmurs as he gazes back on his journal. “It's too dangerous to search at night, so they'll start tomorrow morning. Today they were all given a rundown of the safety protocols.”

She inches closer to Sam, John immediately stiffening at the movement. Sam is his only alpha son, he can't risk him getting hurt. When she notices his reaction, she moves away from Sam and closer to him. The taller male stirs and stretches, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he turns toward his father. The dark haired woman is standing between them, so he keeps pretending to sleep. He can feel Gabriel close by, so he'll wait until the other arrives... or she attacks.

“You're a very handsome man, what's your name?” she asks with a seductive purr. “I'm Iris.”

“John,” the elder Winchester answers.

His tone is drugged and quiet, locked in a trance as she gets closer, and Sam knows this is the succubus Dean has been avoiding. His hand tightens around the hilt of the demon blade, hidden beneath his pillow in case there's an immediate use for it. Carefully, he readies himself for the attack and holds tight to his egg... just in case. The night is so still, all noise gone as though sucked up by a vacuum, and Sam finds himself more on edge than he'd normally be on a hunt.

The woman straddles John's lap, his journal fallen to the ground beside him, and wraps her arms loosely around his neck. Her clothes are dirty from the mine, a bit tattered and seductive in a 'damsel in distress' sort of way. It certainly makes her story of being lost believable. He inches closer to her, blade drawn and ready to stab. She notices, though, and he's pinned to a tree in seconds. His egg lies on the grass, defenseless and vulnerable, and Sam's heart skips a beat as panic sets in. The woman stands and wanders closer to the egg with slow purposeful strides.

“An angel egg, so close to hatching,” she muses to herself. “It certainly is my lucky day! I have an omega lost in my mines, an angel egg before me, and two sexy victims I get to ride.”

“You forgot one thing,” Sam gasps out from the pressure holding him.

“Oh? What's that, handsome?” Iris purrs out.

“What normally comes with an angel egg?” he questions with a cocky smirk.

“... An annoying mother type?”

It's a joke and her brow raises to convey it, though the chuckle doesn't hurt. That's about the time she catches Sam's scent upon a weak breeze. He's an alpha, but alphas rarely care for the egg as far as she knows. Iris is aware that usually an egg is only cared for by a single angel, not normally the one that created it but one assigned to it, so she's not worried about an ambush. The fact Sam is a nephilim, however, is a bit concerning. There's a breath upon her ear at that point.

“An angel comes with an angel egg,” it whispers. “And that one is mine.”

She sucks in a sharp breath and dances away from Gabriel's reaching hand. Abandoning any thought of touching the egg, that apparently belongs to an archangel, Iris focuses her attention on an escape. She dodges Gabriel again, flicking a wrist at Sam. Pain laces his body and he cries out, distracting Gabriel long enough for Iris to put more distance between them. Back on track, he growls out in anger and disappears. He's in front of her again in no time, holding up a hand to snap his fingers. Before he gets the chance, however, the succubus abandons the body she's stolen.

“Fuck!” Gabriel curses vehemently. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” Sam groans as he slides to the grass. “I'm fine. The egg is fine, too. What happened?”

“Succubi are another type of demon,” the archangel explains as he tries to snap John out of his trance. “They normally go from dream to dream, but the more powerful ones can inhabit human vessels. It just abandoned its vessel, like any other demon in danger. It'll locate a new one and return to its routine.”

“It wants Dean,” Sam remarks venomously.

“Of course it does, an omega tastes sweeter to them than an alpha,” he shrugs. “Since they're so rare, they're like a fine wine. She won't leave without taking Dean.”

John is roused from his trance, cursing himself for falling into her control, and then Sam is hurrying toward the campsite. That's where all the best targets are, so he has no doubt that demon will head there for their new vessel. Without speaking, John follows him and Gabriel picks up the egg. With a snap of his fingers, the camp is gone. They won't need it anymore, Dean isn't coming here. They'll likely locate him again as Gabriel did before, and then find the next best exit to camp out by. With a sigh, he follows the two Winchesters... though much slower.

Dean gags down another bat and a couple rats. There was a stream of water overhead at one point, the fresh water dripping down the rock. Aslan dug a cup of sorts into the tip of a stalactite the drops fell upon, collecting enough water for the hunter to satisfy his thirst. Dean can't even begin to express how grateful he is for his chimera friend, repeatedly commenting on it as they continue on. Dean is strong enough to walk again, trying his best not to be a burden on the other, but his legs are still a bit shaky. Aslan allows him to move on his own as long as he isn't tearing apart all the progress they made.

“Damn, this place is so dark,” Dean mutters. “How can you see anything? I mean, you had your mane aglow before... but you doused it when you carried me.”

* _I have night vision,_ * the chimera replies. * _I can see just fine. The fire was for your benefit, as it is now. When you're too tired to walk again, I'll put it out and carry you._ *

“You have to be tired, man,” Dean frowns. “I know I am... what time is it anyway?”

* _It's nearing eleven in human time,_ * Aslan states immediately. * _If you would like to stop and rest, I'll dig another alcove. We still have a long way to go, a bit of rest won't hinder anything._ *

“... Yeah, I think that's best,” Dean finally sighs out. “I mean, we'll both need to be rested when that succubus pops up again, right? Let's stop and get some sleep.”

Aslan nods and turns to the sturdier wall, using unbreakable claws to dig into the rock. As usual, Dean enters before he does. Once they're comfortable, the two close their eyes and fall asleep. Aslan, however, is only resting. His guard is still up and his senses search out their enemy even in his slumber. Should she get within range of his sense of smell, he'll wake immediately. He wraps his wing around Dean, along with his tail, and sighs in content at the press of the smaller body.

Sam and John break through the trees just in time to see the black smoke of the succubus disappear... into the ranger station. The taller male takes the lead as they rush in that direction, quietly opening the door when they arrive. It took them just long enough that the demon has seduced Eric, riding him with obvious enjoyment as she feeds off him through his pleasure. Sam's grip flexes around the blade's handle as he creeps forward, immune to the allure thanks to his bond with Gabriel. He wonders if it's fear of another's well-being or loyalty that shields him... he's willing to bet the former has a greater pull. He's loyal to Gabriel, but the spells used by some monsters override even that.

When he gets to the ranger, the blade is shoved into her back. Red lights up along her limbs and in her eyes, the demon within dead from the blade. Unfortunately, so is her vessel. Gabriel meanders in at that moment, snapping his fingers casually. The blonde ranger wakes from her death, gasping in a deep breath and jumping off the man beneath her.

“What... what happened?” she asks weakly.

“You were possessed by a succubus,” Gabriel explains as though speaking of the weather. “It was feeding off your partner through you. Don't worry, I made sure you wouldn't get pregnant from the encounter. I'll also wipe his memory if you prefer.”

“Who are you?” Eric growls out. “Get the fuck out, let me finish fucking my boss!”

“You most certainly will _not_!” Linda snaps.

“Hey, you came on to me, bitch!”

“Apparently, I was possessed by a demon! Which sounds _completely_ stupid, but I'm gonna go with it considering the circumstances. Now... who are you guys?”

She looks around for clothes, anything to hide her state of undress that only two men in the cabin seem to be eating up. Gabriel snaps his fingers and she's fully clothed. Disbelief and shock reign on the rangers' faces, both staring at the golden-eyed man for answers. He shrugs, as though this happens every day. And for his family, it pretty much does.

Sam gives a quick rundown of their job, their family, what was going on and why they were here. To drive home the point that 'monsters live among you', Gabriel spreads his wings wide for them to see. Just the shadow, nothing more, but it's enough to get them to be believers. Once they're finished, and Eric apologizes for fucking her when she wasn't herself, the trio leaves the bunker and heads back out into the forest. Like before, Gabriel searches out Dean's presence.

“He's here,” he states. “I think he's sleeping. Aslan is as well, but I doubt he's dropped his guard. He's not aware the succubus is dead.”

“Which exit will he take?” Sam asks through a yawn.

“... Um... that one, I think,” Gabriel points out. “They won't arrive until tomorrow night... maybe. Dean's still pretty weak, he might have to stop a few more times.”

Sam nods and rolls up the map, heading toward the new exit. John is silent as he follows his son, glancing over at the angel that just brought a dead woman back to life. Gabriel is powerful, far more so than anything he's ever come across before, and he instills a thick fear within the elder Winchester. It's festering and poisonous, something he can't help but feel right down to the core of his soul. Gabriel knows it, too, which only makes matters worse. It's a weakness the trickster won't hesitate to take advantage of.

They reach the new camping area around one in the morning, Sam intent on doing everything by foot. He doesn't want to appear more than a human in front of his father, but Gabriel is okay with that. He understands. The trickster sets up their new camp and takes a seat by the fire, golden orbs pinned to the mine's entrance. Sam, on the other hand, is still feeling that vicious plague within his gut. Something isn't settling right on his shoulders. Just to have something to keep his mind occupied, he pulls out his laptop and connects to the internet.

The woman Iris first possessed was sent back to the campsite by Gabriel. She was alive, though nearly starved and dehydrated. Sam can only guess she really _was_ lost in the forest before possessed by the succubus. He looks up her image and finds her identity, searching news articles for any information on her missing persons' case. Her name really was Iris. She was out with a bunch of friends one night, having a party in the mines. Lots of booze and music... and sex. She left to return to the campsite before the sun rose and that was the last time she was seen.

The authorities figured she got a bit turned around in her drunken state, sending out search parties and blood hounds. When they didn't find her, they thought she may have fallen down a mine shaft. That search yielded nothing as well. After months of looking, she was written off as dead and they gave up. Sam now knows she likely got turned around, fell into the mines, and was possessed before the authorities searched there. She could've been wandering around there for _days_ before getting possessed.

“Sammy?” Gabriel prompts. “Baby, why don't you get some sleep.”

“Yeah... just a minute.”

He searches for any more disappearances in the park, skimming the articles meticulously. Iris obviously wasn't the first to disappear, there seems to have been a few men between her and the first victims... she didn't start laying out her kill right away. As he moves to the next article, he gets a sour feeling in his stomach and it drops to the ground. John notices the change in his son immediately, raising a brow curiously.

“What's the matter, Sammy?” he asks.

“I was looking up the article on Iris's disappearance,” he states, aghast. “She was partying with friends in one of the mine shafts before leaving for the campsite. Another article, though, says that she wasn't alone when she left. She was with her twin sister, Veronica. That wasn't the only succubus!”


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one more succubus still on the loose, Sam has yet to stop worrying about Dean's safety. At the sound of a cave-in, however, he's about to run in to locate his brother heedless of the danger. After a time, Castiel is beginning to worry. He appears to check up on Gabriel, who should've went home a while ago. He learns Dean is missing, but hopelessness drowns out his rage and John is safe for now. When Dean finally finds his way out of the mines, it's just in time to encounter Sam's hatching egg.

Dean yawns when he wakes up, stretching as best he can. At his movement, Aslan leaves the alcove and searches for any danger. When there's nothing, he beckons Dean out as well. The hunter feels better now that he's gotten a good sleep. Although he doesn't feel as drained as yesterday, he knows he's still in no condition to hunt. His Grace is weak, laying dormant within him, and he's vulnerable. He pats Aslan on his nose happily, moving to allow him the lead. The chimera tells him it's around eight in the morning... in human time.

“I wonder how Sam is,” Dean muses. “I mean... tomorrow his egg will hatch! I bet he's really excited, I know I was. Do chimeras come in eggs?”

* _That depends on the mixture,_ * Aslan chuckles. * _I came from an egg, but that's because I'm part dragon. My mixture is very rare._ *

“How big is a chimera egg?” Dean inquires. “You're pretty big, you know, so you had to of been in a pretty big egg.”

* _When we're born, we're the size of a newborn kitten. We grow very fast,_ * he answers. * _I suppose my egg was just a bit bigger than a turkey's egg._ *

Dean mulls that over thoughtfully, humming to himself. It isn't long before he's choking down his breakfast; two snakes, a bat, and another rat. When he gets out of here, he won't be able to look at _pictures_ of these things without throwing up. A black snake slithers along his back to soothe his irritation, the only thing keeping Dean from screaming like a little girl being the knowledge it's attached to Aslan. When he's done eating, they begin along their way once again.

There's the sound of footsteps echoing down the dark tunnel, the sound rhythmic and calming. The darkness makes Dean drowsy and he continues to shake himself from nodding off on his feet. When he can't seem to walk anymore, Aslan tells him to climb on his back and carries the hunter without hesitation. They're still wandering about when the click of heels has the chimera stilling. It's further down a side tunnel, walking at a medium pace, and the chimera knows they have Dean's scent. With a burst of speed that nearly knocks Dean on his ass, Aslan bolts down the tunnel in search of a sturdy wall. This shaft has been mined to near collapse, though, and there are no walls thick enough to dig an alcove. Unable to hide Dean from this threat, the chimera slides him onto the ground and takes up a threatening stance before him.

Dean finds himself trapped in a corner, as he usually is when he's eating, but this time Aslan is all hackles raised and claws unsheathed. Before he has a chance to question his friend, a woman with dark hair waltzes into the tunnel. She stills at the sight of the snowy chimera, eyes catching a hint of Dean peering over Aslan's back. The grin that spreads along her lips is wide and joyous, while also managing threat.

“There you are, omega,” she states. “I've been looking for you. Didn't expect a nephilim to keep company with a chimera, though. How odd.”

Aslan growls in warning scraping the rock beneath his paws with his sharp claws. For a moment, the succubus seems to rethink her decision. Aslan's species is well known for their prowess and ability to kill anything. They're like the kings of the supernatural world, minus angels. Even demons aren't able to stand up to them. That's an omega, though, and they're so very rare and sweet. And this one is so very sexy.

“Why don't you call off your pet.”

“He's not my pet,” Dean frowns. “He does whatever the hell he wants to, I don't control him.”

“I think you'll like it much better over here with me,” she stresses.

“Are you out of your fucking head?” the hunter spits. “You think I don't know what you are? What you do? I'm a fucking _nephilim_ , I know these things. I'm better off right here where you're not!”

“... Why don't we share, chimera?” she tries. “I'll use him first and you can have the body when I'm done. That's all you eat, isn't it?”

In a bout of rage, Aslan roars and a small stream of flames exits his nostrils. Obviously the succubus misread the situation... the chimera is _protecting_ the nephilim. She doesn't know the circumstances, but she's sure this is going to be one hell of a fight. She slides a demon blade from her waistband, getting ready to attack the large creature between herself and her target. She darts forward, startled by the paw that slams into her side. She's flung against the wall of the shaft, a heavy cracking sound worrying Dean. The entire tunnel groans at the impact and he knows this fight is going to lead to a cave-in.

Veronica gets to her feet, turning the blade in her hand, and circles Aslan. The lion doesn't move anything more than his head to follow. When she's sure he can't move fast enough to stop her, she moves to attack again. The snake that is the chimera's tail sinks it's fangs into her side and she stumbles backward to get away. Blood leaks from her side, bleeding into her shirt, before she heals the injury. She tries to use her power to fling the chimera away, however he's not affected. He sucks in a deep breath, smoke curling from his nostrils, and then lets a stream of fire herd her back in front of him. Dean can feel the heat of the blast, sweating profusely and shying away from it.

“You won't win!” Veronica hisses out. “I want that omega and I'll damn well get him!”

“I highly doubt that, but if you want to keep trying,” Dean murmurs.

She rushes the chimera again, her body once more flung away by a strike from his paw. Before she can get up this time, however, he drowns her in a blast of fire. Her bones clatter to the ground just as the grumbling above starts up more violently. Aslan gasps and turns toward Dean, quickly swiping him onto his back. The hunter, laying backwards on the chimera's back, watches as the ceiling begins to shudder and stone starts falling. It rushes toward them like an avalanche, fear swelling in Dean's chest as he gets closer. Aslan is running full speed, turning into another tunnel sharply. The walls there are weak as well and the cave-in continues. It's nearly atop them now, Dean coughing on the dust rising like the foam of an ocean wave.

“Too close,” Dean cries out. “Too close, too close, too close!”

* _Hang on!_ * Aslan purrs in his head.

He takes another sharp turn, barreling into a tunnel with stronger walls. Dean's relieved when the cave-in comes to a standstill. Aslan skids to a stop and looks over his shoulder, surveying the walls carefully. Satisfied they're not going to collapse as well, he turns away from the blocked tunnel and continues on his way. That didn't block any tunnels to the exit he was working his way to, so he's not concerned about being held up. Unfortunately, the hurried detour has left them on a path that'll take a bit more time. Without any stops, he should get Dean out of the caverns by tomorrow morning.

Back at the camp, the sound of the cave-in rumbles from the entrance to the mine. Sam is on his feet in seconds, rushing toward the mine in panic. He's stopped only by Gabriel, who grips his upper arm and tugs him backward firmly. Unable to figure out what the archangel is stopping him for, the taller male turns to question his mate. Gabriel's eyes are studious as he gazes upon the entrance, searching for Dean's presence as he had so many times already.

“He's fine,” he murmurs. “Aslan got him out of the way in time.”

“You're sure?” Sam wonders.

“Of course I'm sure, Sammich,” the other grins. “I wouldn't lie to you about that.”

“How long until they get here now?” John sighs out in exasperation. “Will we have to make a new camp elsewhere?”

“No, they're still heading this way,” Gabriel offers. “The tunnels leading here must've been spared. Although, I'll bet it's taken them out of their way a bit.”

Sam groans in annoyance alongside John. Neither mind camping, but they can only take so much of each other's company. The younger Winchester son is positive if there wasn't another succubus, John would already be packing up. To ease a bit of his anxiety, he lifts his egg so he can nuzzle it and takes a seat on the grass. John watches him carefully, almost sick to see his alpha son acting so submissive. When Gabriel sits beside him, Sam leans against him playfully and sends him a half smile.

As they wait for Dean to emerge, the taller male looks over his egg. It's completely petrified save for a small quarter sized patch on the side. He thumbs it a moment, amazed at the difference between rough stone and smooth opal. A hand rubs his back affectionately, the nephilim knowing it belongs to his mate, and Sam leans over to kiss the angel. He can hear a disgusted sound from John, yet ignores it. Just to spite the other, Sam opens his mouth to allow Gabriel's questioning tongue to slip in.

“Jesus, Sam, will you control your fucking hormones!” John snaps.

Sam sends him a smug grin, cradling his egg in one arm as he reaches around to squeeze Gabriel's ass. He's doing it on purpose, trying to provoke a reaction, and John knows it. Setting his jaw, the elder Winchester stands up and walks into the trees. Left alone, Gabriel sends Sam that gaze of inquiry. The taller male doesn't answer the unspoken question, however. Now that John is gone, Sam seems more relaxed and a bit less anxious. The trickster wonders just how bad Sam's relationship is with his father, yet doesn't bother to voice that question either. It doesn't take a genius to see the Winchester family relationship is completely fucked.

There isn't much to keep them busy throughout the day, so Sam and Gabriel go swimming for a little while. It took the angel forever to get him to go, the pestering hardly winning out. Eventually, he had to threaten to fuck him right there in front of their egg if he didn't. Knowing the archangel well enough, Sam was quick to give in after that. Now they're heading back into their camp, hair damp and spirits a bit higher.

John doesn't understand how Gabriel can calm Sam so easily, however he's not about to ask how. It's obvious it's likely a mixture of sexual contact and manipulation. He's all for the manipulation, but that's as far as he'll go. He watches Sam a moment, the fire crackling between them, and then someone is blocking his view. He sucks in a sharp breath when he realizes that someone is Castiel. It's been far too long since Gabriel went to check on Sam, the younger angel is getting worried and the girls aren't helping his anxiety much. They're started up a game to see who can think up the strangest way for Dean to die out here.

“Is everything okay, Gabriel?” he asks. “You've been gone too long and Sam hasn't checked in and... Jo and Charlie are trying to think up a thousand different ways Dean could die out here. They managed to get into my head, so I thought I would come check on Dean! Um... where is he?”

Gazes are exchanged, wary and uncertain. John watches as a silent conversation passes between Sam and Gabriel. It's more than obvious that neither want to break the news to the younger angel, who's watching them with a curious tilt to his head. The heated debate between the lovers evolves into hissed noises, and then to Sam shoving Gabriel closer to Castiel. John decides this is just ridiculous, the guy looks like one punch could break his jaw, and has mercy on the two.

“He's not here,” he comments. “Dean's sort of lost in the mines. Apparently, that little chimera is leading him out.”

“He's... lost in the mines?” Cas repeats carefully. “I thought I warned you to care for him in my absence. What part of watching out for him was so very difficult to figure out? Do you _honestly_ care so little for your own well-being that you would _deliberately_ ignore my warning?”

“Calm down, Cassy, now's not the time to throw around your power,” Gabriel warns. “You can deal with him later. Right now, there's a succubus in the mines with Dean and we don't know how close she is to him.”

“You can't sense him? Why didn't he pray to me?”

“... There's warding spells all over the tunnels,” the trickster murmurs with a guilty look Sam's way. “They prevent any creatures from sensing the succubus within, so they also work to keep Dean's prayers from reaching us.”

Sam sends him a look of venom and he knows he'll be explaining himself through the bedroom door later. He gives Castiel a quick run-down of what's gone on since he arrived, leaving out a considerable amount pertaining to Dean's health, and then waits for the inevitable explosion. Castiel stands completely still, breathing harsh in his anger and blue eyes alight with his Grace... but that's it. His breaths work to calm him down, the young archangel closing his eyes to the sight of John.

Without another word, he turns toward the entrance to the mines. There isn't anything he can do right now. He can't barge into the tunnels and locate Dean with a single thought, he can't run down the succubus and tear her limb from limb in his rage, and he can't bring himself to leave his ailing mate to return to the girls in the bunker. All he can do is wait. Sam and Gabriel sit in the grass, pulling the younger angel down to join them. As they wait for Dean, John makes something to eat and Sam plays with the egg in his lap.

“Have you picked a name yet?” Cas asks to divert his attention.

“No, not yet,” Sam frowns. “Dean was right, this is hard. I'm hoping we'll just know when it hatches. I have a few I like, but... I don't know...”

“I'm sure it'll come to you.”

“... Cas, I know you're worried,” Gabriel offers quietly. “Don't be. Aslan is taking care of Dean, nothing will harm that hunter as long as he's with his chimera. You know that as well as I do. Just sit back and try to relax, okay? They should be here by early tomorrow morning.”

Castiel nods, but his gaze never leaves the mine's entrance. He can feel a strange itch beneath his skin, caused by the buzzing of his Grace, and knows his instincts are pleading to run to his mate. Maybe that's why Gabriel didn't call him earlier... it's taking all he has not to answer that call. He hopes Dean is okay, that Aslan is caring for all his needs within that hellish place.

“Dude, I swear, if I have to eat one more thing that _isn't_ a cheeseburger, I'm gonna fucking puke,” Dean complains.

Aslan pushes the abandoned snake toward the hunter again, his crimson eyes glaring for all he's worth. Although he was compliant when the chimera started feeding him, now that he's a bit stronger he's also a lot more stubborn. Dean glowers back and pushes the cooked serpent away. With a growl, Aslan returns it to him with a bat of his paw.

“I'm not eating it,” Dean grumbles. “I can't stomach anymore of this survival trail-mix of yours, it's disgusting.”

* _I survived on it, so will you,_ * Aslan hisses. * _Don't think you're better than me just because your species evolved to the point they don't need to survive off the land anymore._ *

“That's... that's not what I... Damn it! You're using a guilt trip!” Dean snaps. “Why the _fuck_ does that always work!”

The chimera lets a smug smile pass as Dean picks up the snake and starts eating. His stomach rumbles in protest, a lump rising in his throat that he immediately pushes down. Aslan watches him intensely, making certain there are no shortcuts or hidden food like last time. It's getting late again, but Dean doesn't want to take another break. He just wants to be out of there, back to normal food and Cas and his daughter. He swears, if he makes it out of here he'll never go on another hunt alone with John again.

Once he's choked down the last of his meal, the chimera helps him up and they begin to walk on. When the hunter asks the time, Aslan tells him it's around eleven-thirty. The day has just whittled away to nothing so quickly, time lost within the darkness, and Dean is beginning to think he'll never see sunlight again. He stumbles along the pathway, only Aslan's fiery mane lighting his way, and sighs heavily. Dean is positive he could never survive forever down here, he'd probably kill himself first.

It isn't hard for Aslan to tell that Dean is tiring of all this. The hunter seems so weary and just plain sick of life, it worries the chimera greatly. The closer they get to the exit, the more Aslan's hopes for Dean rise. When they finally leave this place, it'll be all the better for the hunter slipping deeper into depression by the second.

* _My Dean, we're almost there,_ * he assures. * _Just hold on a little longer, I promise we're almost to the end of this journey. When we reach the exit, you'll see the sun and eat all sorts of disgusting foods. We'll go home to Sammy and Cas and Kaelin. You'll see, everything will be perfect... just as soon as we reach the exit._ *

“You're so good at this manipulation shit,” Dean grumbles. “Have you been taking lessons from Sam when I wasn't looking?”

* _No, but I'm a very fast learner._ *

“Treachery,” the hunter hisses.

Aslan chuckles at the outburst, knowing his friend is simply trying to make light of this situation. He's right, though. The main reason for the chimera's pep-talk is to bring up all the people Dean forces himself to continue on to protect. Those are the beings that he pushes through pain for, denies the hand of death for, and throws himself into harm's way for. Just the mention of their names is enough to remind him that they're expecting him back and he can't give up. Aslan is very manipulative when it means saving his Dean's life.

They continue on for what seems like forever, until a breeze of fresh air drifts by them. Dean's excitement is peaked at that simple little thing, a bright grin breaking out on his lips. It's around midnight now, the chimera eager to finally escape the tunnels with Dean. The bleak atmosphere that surrounded the hunter is almost unbearable for them both. They break out into a run, rushing toward the exit the breeze came from.

Sam is laying with Gabriel with he notices a strange flickering from the mine. He sits up and stares a moment, brows dipped in concentration. Castiel is watching as well, patting Gabriel's leg to get his attention. The trickster sighs and gets up, setting the egg in Sam's lap, and then wanders over to the mine shaft. There's only a single glance back before he continues on. As he's stepping up to the entrance, something collides with him. He and his assailant are both knocked to the ground, a much larger creature trampling the archangel without thought.

“Son of a bitch!” Gabriel shouts. “Damn overweight chimera! Don't you watch where you're going!”

* _... Yes,_ * Aslan answers with a cocky smirk.

He trots over to Dean, helping him to his feet carefully. Gabriel is on his feet in no time, eager to heal Dean before Sam catches sight of him. He may not have been starved and left for dead, but it's easy to see he's lost a lot of weight from his Grace 'borrowing' to replenish and heal him. He taps Dean on the nose, healing what he can to lessen Sam's reaction. He's still filthy, bruised, and battered though. If he healed him any more, Sam would know something is up.

The taller Winchester sibling is already hurrying to his brother's side, eyes teary and face awash in relief. He grabs Dean up in his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. In return, the shorter sibling hollers in protest. He's no match for Sam when he's been drowning in guilt and worry, though. Back over by the camp, John and Castiel sit and watch. Cas is eager to place blame on John, tearing him down for Dean's loss, however he'll wait for Dean to mention it.

“Cas!” Dean calls out. “Man, I thought I was never gonna see you guys again!”

“I would've gotten you out somehow,” he offers adamantly. “Come here, sit with me.”

He does as told, falling into Castiel's arms to snuggle close to him. He's never felt so good about his life or status before, gripping tight to Castiel's shirt as he breaths in his scent. The angel rubs soothing circles in his mate's back, whispering assurances in Dean's ear as he watches Gabriel replace Aslan's collar. It's John that kills the moment, however, standing up and looking down on his oldest son.

“No time to act like the daughter I never had,” he states. “We have another succubus to kill.”

“Really?” Dean wonders in surprise. “There was more than one?”

“Two, twin girls were lost in the forest and possessed by a couple succubi,” Sam informs as he walks over and picks up his egg. “We killed one when she possessed Linda, the ranger.”

“So, no worries,” Dean shrugs. “Aslan killed another in the mines. That's two. Right now, I just want a steaming hot bubble bath, a huge ass platter of food that doesn't include what Aslan has been passing as food, and a sex-filled night with my mate. Fuck, I don't even care if it gets me knocked up again!”

Gabriel laughs at that, snapping his fingers to give Dean the food he wanted. Large green eyes take in the multiple platters of junk food; nachos, tacos, burgers, onion rings, french fries, and so much more. He looks almost as though praying before he dives into the food. Sam's face twists in disgust at the sight of his brother pigging out. He should really be used to it, but this is so much worse than the norm. It's as though Dean's a starving man that's just been given his first smell of food in years. Unaffected by the lack of manners, Gabriel sits down and helps Dean clear the platters.

As Sam finally gives in to join them, the egg shivers in his arms. He gasps and looks down on it. It's completely petrified and a small fissure has appeared on the shell. For just a moment, he's dumbstruck and can only stare at the shell of his egg. After Gabriel tugs on his pant leg to get his attention, however, Sam is all atwitter with his excitement.

“It's happening!” he shouts. “It's happening! The egg is hatching! Oh my god, it's happening! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I can't care for a baby!”

“Calm down, Sammy,” Dean murmurs. “Sit down, take deep calming breaths, and watch your miracle of life. Cas, can you please gather the rest of the family? I'm sure they'll want to...”

Michael appears with the girls, shocking Dean into speechlessness. His eyes cut over to John, fury evident in them as he kneels beside the green-eyed hunter. Carefully, he pulls Dean closer to him and examines him for any injuries. When he finds nothing, he sets a hand atop Dean's head and heals everything Gabriel didn't dare. Jo and Charlie already have their video cameras out, crowding around Sam as he takes a seat by Gabriel.

“Wow, you got here fast,” Dean murmurs.

“I've been watching,” Michael admits. “I couldn't see you within the mines, but Gabriel wasn't worried and Aslan is a good protector. I wasn't worried. How are you feeling, Dean? Are you sore? Tired?”

“I'll be good,” he shrugs off. “I'm just glad I'm out of there now.”

The archangel nods and glares at John once more. Afterward, everyone's attention is on the egg on Sam's lap. The taller Winchester can't decide if he wants to jump up and down in excitement, or scream in anxious terror. This is it, this is the moment it all becomes real. This is when he becomes a parent, a guardian over a tiny little life that'll trust him with all it is... that'll be too vulnerable and weak to defend itself.

“... I think I'm gonna be sick,” he murmurs out.

“Yeah, man, you don't look too good,” Dean remarks. “You're all pasty pale and shit.”

“Look!” Charlie cheers. “Oh, how exciting!”

They all look toward the egg again, finding that a piece of the shell has been punched out. A tiny little foot wiggles just outside the egg, soon joined by the other. Those small legs kick, thrilled and searching for ground so they can run. A hand pushes through the egg, and then the other, and soon both wings are out as well. Sam glances to Gabriel in question, almost positive this isn't how a cherub is supposed to break out of their egg. The trickster is biting his bottom lip, holding back the laughter as he fights not to help the little cherub out.

Finally, the limbs are pulled back in and the shell is shattered. A laughing baby boy sits on Sam's lap now, legs kicking and fluffy white wings flapping. Everyone gazes upon him, cooing in glee as he opens large golden eyes. Atop his head is a tuft of brown locks, but his face looks entirely like Sam's. Dean already knows this little guy will grow to look mostly like his brother.

“He has my eyes!” Gabriel grins. “And my hair! He's so adorable!”

“Yeah... he really is,” Sam says with a breath of relief.

“What are you gonna name him?” Jo wonders. “Please tell me you didn't pull a Dean on this one.”

“Hey, shut up! I named her!” Dean snaps.

“Him name Drake!” Kaelin grins. “'Cause Kaelin say so! Him Kaelin's best friend now, Kae name him.”

All eyes are on the little girl, who's been silent up until this point. She's on Castiel's lap, dressed in a pretty red sundress with a sunhat that has a matching ribbon. Her large dark green eyes are watching the new baby with a small amount of glee, knowing this is going to be her friend from now on. Although Sam didn't really have a name for the baby, he isn't sure he wants to name him just because Kaelin said so.

“Thank you for helping, Kaelin, but... I think I'm gonna name him myself,” Sam offers with a smile.

“No, him name Drake,” she waves off. “Kaelin say so.”

“I realize that, honey, but this is Uncle Sammy's baby,” Dean lightly scolds. “You can't tell him what the baby's name is going to be, he has to choose on his own. Just like I did with you.”

“But... Kae like that name.”

“... I want to name him Thane,” Sam decides. “It means warrior. I can tell he'll be a fighter, just like us. What do you think, Gabe?”

“I can live with it,” the trickster grins. “Since you won't let me name him Sabriel.”

Sam rolls his eyes and lifts the baby into his arms, taking a blanket provided by Michael to wrap him up in. It's a bit chilly out in this early morning hour, he doesn't want the baby catching a cold. Dean watches him carefully, smiling minutely as the other acts like the parent he didn't think he could be. He'll be just fine.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now out of the mines, Dean has to deal with a new challenge... his two 'fathers'. Michael is less than impressed with John and he aims to show it. The older Winchester lets slip his feelings toward his children, leaving Dean devastated. The angels, however, reveal that the boys' time is growing short on Earth when Dean runs off. With only the three angels to argue their case to God, Sam is worried they won't be allowed to stay in the bunker... or even on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! Have any of you gotten a reader who's comments make you feel as though you're being harassed? I mean, what's up with that? Like I'm the first person that's written Sam OOC, even if by accident. At first the 4 paragraph comments were humorous, but they continue to repeat themselves and dole out examples of the show as if I haven't watched every freaking episode myself. Whatever. Now it's just ridiculous. I think they're looking for a comment fight and I'm just not at the age where that's acceptable. It's just a waste of my time. Anyway, that's the end of my rant! On with the freaking update!

Michael's meeting with John doesn't last long, but it's filled with yelling and threats of death. In the end, Dean had to stand between them before they killed each other. Castiel took Kaelin and the girls away near the beginning, not wanting them to see the violence that ensued. Gabriel wasn't that shy, grinning in manic joy as they bicker. He had sent Sam toward the campgrounds with the new baby. Neither of them wanted a chorus of screaming along with the adults, so Sam obliged and took off. Now that Dean's ended their argument, the two glare at each other over his head.

“This has to stop,” he states. “I get it, okay? I won't go on anymore hunts with dad, I learned my lesson. Can you both just quite all this bickering?”

“He has no respect for you and your brother!” Michael growls out. “He sees you both as something less than human!”

“They _are_ less than human!” John shouts in rage. “Thanks to you and whoever tainted my younger boy! They're nothing but glorified monsters!”

Dean's face pales at that, eyes wide and lips pressed in a tight line. It's obvious he's hurt by the statement and John realizes what he says immediately, the shock on his own face doing nothing to curb Dean's pain. He abruptly turns on his heel and storms off. Gabriel lets him go, yet gives Aslan a look to convey he should follow. The chimera needs no prompting, lifting himself into the air on black wings and gliding over to Dean's shoulder. The second he's gone, all eyes are on John. He wilts beneath the angry glares, suddenly feeling quite insignificant before the highly powerful men.

“That was callous and uncalled for,” Michael states. “Why our Father gifted you with children is beyond me, but had it been my decision I would've taken both Sam and Dean from you the second their mother died!”

“Good thing it wasn't your decision!” John snaps. “I don't need you butting into my relationship with my boys. You're nothing but a Grace donor, which I could've done without! You have no rights to my children.”

“I have rights to Dean... Lucifer has rights to Sam,” Michael clarifies. “The minute they broke the seals on their wings, they belonged to Heaven... to us. Those boys are a work of heavenly art, you shouldn't take them for granted... their time on Earth is quickly coming to an end.”

“Wh-what's that supposed to mean?”

“It means they're pure nephilim now,” Gabriel points out. “They walk this plain, but it's only because they have a job to do. They'll be called to Heaven in a few days to train, where they'll raise their children and watch over the world below. Unless we can convince our Father to allow them to continue their lives here... they'll be taken to Heaven.”

“You can't let that happen!”

Both archangels stare at John as though he's stupid. It's not their place to question their Father, they can only provide an argument to benefit the boys. They were created differently from other potential blessed nephilim, so they know God has a bigger plan for them. Gabriel pulls Michael away carefully, trying to get him away from the older Winchester. They leave John there, stunned at the news he's about to lose his only children.

Michael heads back to begin his arguments for Dean and Sam, so Gabriel tracks down the Winchester boys. Sam is sitting by the lake with Thane, the baby staring at the waters in awe. His older brother is nowhere to be seen. Unable to pinpoint Dean's location, as the hunter has managed to learn a cloaking ability, the trickster sits down beside his mate. He's worried and he can't hide that from Sam. The taller male sends him a questioning gaze, yet says nothing.

“... Dean ran off,” Gabriel mutters. “He's activated a cloaking ability, so I can't find him.”

“What happened?”

“John called him a glorified monster, but that's not our biggest problem right now,” he sighs out. “You and Dean are both pure nephilim and you've been here a while after breaking those seals... your time is almost up.”

“What?”

“Your time walking the Earth. Our Father will call you and Dean to Heaven soon, so you can train. Thane and Kaelin will also be taken there. It's very difficult to stay on Earth with your immortality, Sammy,” Gabriel informs. “Father is just worried about you both. Immortal creatures haven't exactly had a long life expectancy where humans are concerned.”

“I don't want to leave.”

“And Michael and I will argue that,” he offers softly. “Don't worry, okay? We'll do our best to take care of that. The problem isn't only your inability to grow old... your power is _devastating_ without proper control. You could accidentally kill _thousands_ of people with a single slip up. Heaven is the safest place for you to learn.”

The taller male understands the logic behind all this, but he also knows they did well enough at the bunker. Perhaps that will stand in their favor. Just as he's about to mention this to Gabriel, he catches sight of Dean walking toward them. He's dragging his feet and hanging his head. The defeat and sorrow is obvious upon his figure, making Sam wish he'd been there to kick the shit out of their father.

He doesn't sit down, just stands behind his taller sibling. He's ready to go and Gabriel isn't about to make him wait any longer than he needs to, setting a hand on his foot and one on Sam's shoulder. They're gone in a second, reappearing in the library of the bunker. The shorter hunter moves away from his reach, heading into his room. Aslan stays on his shoulder, his eyes large and curious. When they're gone, Sam takes a seat on the couch and cradles the baby in his arms.

“Is he going to be okay?” he wonders.

“I'm sure it'll pass, Sam,” the trickster answers quietly. “You stay here with the rugrat, I'm going to argue your case up above. Michael should have already started.”

“Hurry back, okay?”

“Yeah,” he smiles. “I'll be back in a wing beat. Tell Dean I'm taking Cassy, he can provide more information to benefit our debate. Don't worry about a thing, this is standard for all pure nephilim. None of them wanted to stay down here, so you two holding that desire might actually be all that's needed.”

“I hope so.”

Gabriel kisses Sam's forehead and then kisses the baby, hurrying to locate Castiel. He's in the nursery with Kaelin and the girls, all of which are dressed to the nines in princess gear. They're trying their damnedest to goad Cas into joining them, but he's far more resilient than Gabriel. Before they can try again, the trickster grabs the younger angel and they're gone. The girls glance at each other in question, returning to their play with a shrug. They'll attack Sam and the baby later, but right now they need some girl time.

Locked away in his room, Dean curls up on his bed with Aslan. He pets the chimera's soft fur slowly, wallowing in his self-hate. His father's words dug deeper than he thought they would've. The green-eyed male has always known what John thought of him, but actually hearing it was something he never expected to face.

* _You shouldn't care what he thinks,_ * the chimera remarks. * _I love you, your brother loves you, your mate loves you... it shouldn't matter that one pathetic human doesn't. He's just jealous of your power._ *

“He's my father, Aslan,” Dean frowns. “It's a bit different.”

* _My father didn't love me and I turned out fine,_ * he presses. * _Come to think of it... chimera males rarely ever stick around to raise their litter. I always wondered why. My father did stick around, but I wasn't his favorite cub. He tended to favor the stronger ones..._ *

Dean chuckles at the random train of thought, scratching beneath the chimera's chin. There's a knock on his door, the lock popping after being picked, and Sam walks in with Thane. The baby is asleep in his arms. He sets him in the bassinet at the end of the bed, something Dean never had the heart to get rid of after Kaelin outgrew it, and sits on the mattress by his brother.

“Gabriel took Cas to Heaven for a bit,” he informs. “They should be back soon. In the meantime, I wanted to make sure you're okay. I heard what dad said...”

“I'm fine,” he mutters. “It just... hurt. That's all. I'll get over it. It doesn't matter anyway, right? I mean, I won't be going on anymore hunts with him, so he probably won't bother calling again.”

“Dean, it's okay to be upset about it. I know how much you looked up to him, how much you wanted to please him. Just remember... I'm the one taking care of you, I'm your familial alpha, and you don't have to please me. I love you just as you are, I'm proud of everything you've done. You don't need more than that, do you?”

“... I guess not,” he sighs in relent. “Did they say what they were going for?”

“Uh... no,” Sam remarks. “Probably just to visit with Michael.”

The shorter of the two has his suspicions, but brushes them off. Sam has no reason to lie to him, so he has no reason to call him out on it. He returns his attention to Aslan, who's still soaking up all the affection from his Dean, and Sam picks Thane up from the bassinet. The taller male leaves his brother, a bad taste in his mouth from the lie. He doesn't need Dean freaking out about all of this, though. At least not until he knows for sure what's going to happen.

The two angels return a couple hours later. By that time Thane is sitting with the girls in the nursery and Sam is trying to make dinner. It bothers him that Dean has yet to come out of his room, however he checked on him a couple minutes ago and found him fast asleep. When Gabriel wraps his arms around his waist from behind, he sends him a smirk and kisses him chastely.

“How did it go?” he wonders.

“... You and Dean are allowed to stay here, but only if you two show great progress in your training,” he states. “The faster you two learn, the safer the humans around you will be. Where's my brat?”

“With the girls.”

“Oh fuck, Sammich! He's probably all dolled up by now!”

The trickster rushes out of the kitchen and down to the nursery, snatching up his baby before Charlie can get him in the frilly purple dress she's holding. In his haste, he nearly plows down Castiel. The younger angel jumps out of the way quickly, practically falling backward through Dean's bedroom doorway. The hunter sleeps through the whole thing, but Aslan doesn't. He's on his paws, backs arched and hair standing on end. At the sight of Castiel, however, he settles and curls back up on Dean's back. The angel moves closer and runs his fingers through Dean's hair gently, the soft action stirring him from his slumber.

“Cas?” he murmurs sleepily.

“Yes, Dean?”

“How was your visit with Michael?”

“... Visit? I didn't go to Heaven to visit, Dean, I went so you could stay here. Didn't Sam tell you what was going on?” he questions.

“He said you went with Gabriel to visit Michael.”

“Why don't you come to the library with me, Dean? I think Gabriel wants to speak with the family. Afterward, I promise you can come back and sleep. Okay?”

He nods, pulling himself up as Aslan hops onto the mattress. The white kitten hasn't left Dean for a moment and he doesn't plan on it. He flutters behind the hunter, happy to be able to spread his wings for a while. The three head upstairs, finding Sam setting the table quietly. Gabriel is glowering at him across the room, the baby in his arms as he bounces him.

Dean doesn't even ask, too tired to really care, and plops down in a chair. The girls hurry up at that moment with Kaelin, who makes a beeline for Dean and clambers up on his lap. She's in a sparkly pink dress and tiara, shedding glitter all over the place. Dean winces at the fact he'll be covered with it for days. Sam sets the food out on the table, letting everyone get a serving before seating himself. It isn't until he's down that Gabriel speaks up.

“Okay, guys, I have something to say before you start eating,” he states. “You all know Cassy and I went up to Heaven, but what you don't know is why. Sam and Dean are pure nephilim and they've walked the earth as long as possible without harming the humans around them. Traditionally, nephilim are taken to Heaven to perform new duties for God. They usually want to go, though, and escape the evils of humans.”

“The last pure nephilim were born around the times of the witch hunts,” Cas explains. “Things like that very rarely happen now-a-days and that was taken into consideration.”

“Anyway,” Gabriel continues. “Since Sam and Dean didn't want to pass on to Heaven and since they're the best hunters here on Earth, Father agreed to allow them to stay. There are conditions, though. For one, they have to show serious progress in their training. Without it, there's fear of harming humans. Another is the fact they need to stop by every so often. They're the most powerful nephilim to be brought into Heaven, the other angels need to be around them on amicable terms. Lastly, Michael is going to be a direct monitor of both your progress. He's taking a lot of responsibility upon his shoulders to keep you both here, you should be grateful.”

“What about you two?” Dean asks.

“Well... I'm not much of a teacher,” Gabriel blushes a bit. “The best I can do is watch out for the people around you. I'm more damage control! Ironic, ain't it?”

“You have no idea,” Charlie snorts derisively. “Speaking of damage control, Joe and I are heading out tomorrow. We'll leave you guys to your thing. There's a serious case of poltergeist activity across the country, so we're gonna go all 'Ghostbusters' on them. Hope you don't mind two less bodies in the bunker.”

There's no problems within the group, although Kaelin is a bit pouty at the news. Without Charlie and Joe, she's the only girl in the bunker... and only Gabriel will play dress up with her. Now that he has a baby to care for, though, he's less likely to have the time. They eat dinner in silence, any conversation given mostly between the girls. Sometimes Sam and Gabriel add something to it, but Cas has never been a big talker and Dean is exhausted.

By the time they're finished, the green-eyed hunter is nodding off at his seat. The only thing keeping him from a face full of food is Kaelin, as he's slouching in his chair to keep from squishing her. She watches her D-ma a while, poking his cheek after a minute, and then searches for her daddy. Cas is gazing upon them, yet doesn't say anything or move to stop her.

“D-ma tired, daddy,” she states. “Daddy take D-ma to bed?”

“I probably should,” he comments with a smile. “How about I take you both to bed? I'm sure Aslan would like to sleep in the nursery with you, honey. I think Thane is going to share your room, too, so you can watch over him through the night.”

“Then daddy can' groom Kae's wings,” she scolds childishly. “Kae can' watch over baby if Kae is sleeping.”

“Okay, princess, I won't groom your wings tonight.”

With a quiet little cheer, Kaelin slides off Dean's lap. The action wakes Dean, his green eyes flickering open as he watches his little girl scamper off. Castiel is on his feet, holding a hand out to his mate, and Gabriel is standing up with Sam. The girls are already gone, eager to get packed for their hunting trip, so only Dean is still seated. Clearing his throat, rubbing sleeping from vivid eyes, he grasps Castiel's hand. The angel pulls him to his feet.

The group heads down to their rooms, all of them stopping in the nursery to put the kids to bed. Kaelin crawls into her little canopy bed, curling up beneath her blankets and waiting for her kisses. One by one, the adults give her a hug and kiss. Dean tucks her in afterward, reaching for a book to read her a bedtime story.

“No, D-ma, not tonight,” she says. “Kae going to stay up and watch baby.”

“Alright, princess. D-ma will be just across the hall if you need anything, okay? If the baby starts crying, wake up Uncle Sam or your papa.”

“Kae will!”

He smiles down at his daughter and kisses her one more time, making sure her blankets are tight around her while still being comfy. Aslan jumps up on the bed and curls up on a pillow she put up there for him. The hunter scratches him behind the ear, waiting for the customary lick from his friend. Sam is rocking Thane in his arms gently, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Gabriel does the same, taking the cherub from Sam before laying him in a crib. After they've all said their good-nights to Kaelin, they leave for their own rooms. She's a good girl, she'll watch over him well.

Dean falls onto his bed, not even undressing, and Castiel smirks at the scene. Carefully, he pulls off Dean's boots and begins to take off his clothes. The hunter groans in annoyance at the jostling. As his jeans are yanked down his legs, Cas allows his fingers to graze skin playfully. The hunter looks over his shoulder with a chuckle, green orbs glittering with mischievousness.

“Oh, baby, you don't wanna go there tonight,” Dean says huskily.

“Of course not, you might fall asleep before I finish with you.”

Dean rolls onto his back, reaching for the angel that's gotten him down to his boxers. Cas straddles his lap, pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. His mate doesn't give him time to shuck them, instead pulling him into a heated kiss. For a moment, that's all they know. Just the rise and fall of each other's chest, the heat rolling off their lover's skin, and the softness of their lips. The world around them stops and shrinks down to just the two of them. When they part, Dean is breathless and his eyes are half-lidded.

He lays back for Cas, ready for the other to do as he pleases with him. Castiel gets up to undress completely, knowing his mate is already producing the lubricant needed. When he lays back down, the hunter parts his legs to accommodate him. He's already hard and weeping, his hips fighting not to writhe at the slight pressure of Castiel's stomach.

“I don't wanna play tonight,” Dean whispers out. “I just want you. Please, Cas.”

“Alright, Dean.”

He nuzzles the other's throat as he guides himself into Dean. The green-eyed man inhales sharply, his head falling into his pillows and his eyes closing tight. When Cas thrusts completely inside him, they both still and just take one another in. Dean has never felt as complete as he does with Castiel, especially when the other is balls deep inside him. It's a sensation that always has him overwhelmed, his chest painful with the amount of happiness welling inside.

Castiel pulls out almost all the way and pushes back in, keeping a slow and steady pace. He doesn't want this to be too fast, he wants to enjoy his mate. Blue eyes are intense as they gaze upon Dean, the hunter writhing beneath him as he picks up his pace a bit. Dean's nails are digging into his shoulders, trying to find purchase in anything that can keep him grounded. He feels like he's being washed out to sea.

Bored with just thrusting into his mate, the angel begins lavishing his hunter's body with kisses. Along his neck, his jaw, his torso... anywhere he can reach. He listens to the soft moans, groans, and whispers of encouragement from Dean. He's never heard anything so beautiful before. His hips thrust faster, harder, and Dean cries out louder. They're both racing to the end and it's so close they can nearly taste it. The hunter's body, slick with sweat, arches against Castiel's. His fluids coat their stomachs and chests, his insides tightening around his lover. After a few more thrusts, Cas finds himself releasing inside his mate with a moan. He rides out his orgasm, his shallow thrusts stopping after a moment.

“I'll never get tired of that,” Dean sighs out in content.

“Mm... neither will I. Get some sleep, love, tomorrow will be a long day of training.”

Dean hums to himself in answer, yet drifts off rather quickly. Castiel doesn't bother to clean them up yet, they can shower in the morning, and just lays down. His mate immediately turns to curl against him. He wraps his arms around the other, closing his eyes and revealing his wings. He winds them around the two, cocooning them in a safe bundle of feathers.

In the other room, Sam sits on his knee as he works Gabriel in his mouth. Though he was iffy about jumping into sexual activities with the baby in the other room... it didn't take Gabriel long to persuade him. Then again, the trickster is a master at manipulation. Right now, though, Sam is the manipulator. He draws salacious moans from his mate with each harsh suction, every time he swallows his lover's cock, and the fingers in his hair tighten. Finally, Gabriel pulls him off his sex and pushes him toward the bed.

“Who topped last time?” Sam gasps out.

“Hell if I know, but I know who's gonna fuck who this time.”

Unable to argue with that, the taller male scoots back on the mattress. It seems like it's been so long since they met in this manner, it really doesn't matter who bottoms at this point. Gabriel grabs a bottle of lube and starts to prepare Sam, the other lying in bed lazily. He gasps when his prostate is tapped, his body tensing a moment before the trickster pulls away.

“You're thinking too much,” Gabriel points out as he slicks up his cock.

“Sorry. I was just wondering how long it's been.”

“Who cares, we're about to restart the countdown.”

With that, he slides himself into Sam. The hunter moans and pushes back down on his mate's dick. Suddenly, Gabriel isn't on top anymore. With a quick flip, Sam is sitting on his erection and Gabriel is staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He's shocked when the taller male starts gyrating his hips, riding him eagerly. It's a sight he finds he likes... one he's hoping to see again repeatedly. Once he gathers his senses enough, Gabriel's hands go to Sam's hips. He helps the other, yanking him down harder when his legs start to get tired.

Sam seems so wanton, something so unlike him, that the trickster knows he'll be replaying this in his mind later. It feels so good, the two of them locked in a heated battle. Both of them challenging the other to hold on, wait for their partner to fall off that cliff first. Two alphas searching to establish which is the better dominant. Unable to hold on anymore, Gabriel grabs Sam's erection and pumps it in time with his bouncing. The taller male bites at his bottom lip, trying hard not to orgasm. He tightens around Gabriel's thick cock, the two of them stiffening at the same time. The two are sticky from Sam's release, Gabriel's fluids sliding out to coat their thighs and the trickster's pelvis.

Tired and a mess, Sam slowly moves off Gabriel's lap and falls to the mattress. He lays on his back, the golden-eyed male laying his head on his chest. He closes his eyes and settles his breathing, his heart rate slowing back to normal. Gabriel grins impishly, kissing his lover's chin before nuzzling him happily.

“Tomorrow is training,” Sam sighs out. “Do you think Michael will go easy on us?”

“Hell no. Michael doesn't know the meaning of the term.”

“... I better get some sleep. If Kaelin comes in...”

“Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of everything.”

Gabriel kisses Sam's nose, getting comfortable again. He's tempted to blanket them in his golden wings, yet knows it'll just piss off Sam. He just fucked the other, there's no need to add insult to injury so to speak. He listens to his mate's breathing as it evens out, the other passing out after only a short while. With Sam completely out, Gabriel reveals his wings and lays one over the taller male. It isn't wrapping him in a safe zone, but laying across him intimately. That should be acceptable should the other wake in the middle of the night.

The next morning, Michael arrives before the hunters wake. He's in time to see the girls off, wishing them luck and reminding them he'll be listening in case they need help. After they leave, he finds Kaelin at the crib. She's dutifully staring at the baby, who stares right back at her. Michael pats her on the head and tells her she's a wonderful guardian, telling her to keep watch on Thane until Gabriel arrives for him. After the little girl returns to her duty, the archangel knocks on Sam's bedroom door. Normally, he would just barge in... but he has little desire to see his brother in the nude. Nakedness isn't really the problem... it's the fluids that are likely dried upon them. Nakedness he can handle, knowing what he was up to last night is not.

His nephilim are roused and pushed to hurry, getting ready as fast as possible. Their training needs to begin should they want to stay on Earth. Once they're ready, they're back outside with the angels and their children. Kaelin is once more by Michael, who's helping her learn to fly... or at least flutter. Aslan is helping as well, acting as a model for her to copy. Gabriel sits in the grass with Thane in his arms, Castiel right beside him. Now that everyone is ready, Michael begins his lessons. He won't hold anything back, not now. His boys' freedom is on the line, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I apologize for the lack of fighting between Michael and John, I know some of you were really hoping for it. Unfortunately, this fic had to reach its end =( I thought up yet another idea that I just know is going to be a blast to write XD Since I already have another one in the works ('Loki's Cherubs') I really needed to cut down my workload ^^;


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the worst behind them, Sam and Dean find themselves falling into parental roles far easier. Time has passed and their next big endeavor is a visit to Meg and the misfits. While there, Thane, who's been awaiting the growth of his new feathers, is surprised by the new shades his wings take.

A few weeks later and the bunker has calmed once more. Sam and Dean are fully trained in their abilities, yet choose not to use them. Being human is a gift, one that they're not ready to let go at the moment, and their choice is backed up by their mates. Kaelin is thrilled to have a playmate, as Thane is now around her age. His hair is slightly curly and brown, just like Gabriel's. His eyes are large and gold, like all Loki's children, and his personality is impish. He gets along well with Kaelin, who loves to get into trouble.

Dean sits in the library with Aslan, the chimera still refusing to leave him. The white kitten lounges on the leather chair's back, looking over Dean's shoulder as he researches. They don't feel the urge to hunt as strongly as before, an added benefit to being as devoted to their job as they are. It took a few days of pleading, but eventually they managed to convince God to get rid of that urge.

“Are the kids still in the playroom?” Sam wonders.

“Yep! Man am I glad you got that egg, Sammy,” Dean sighs out. “I love Kae and everything, but playing dress up isn't really on my list of things I can't live without doing. Thane is good for her.”

“Yeah, they get along really well.”

“How's his molting coming along?”

“It's going. We check his wings every day, but the feathers are still falling out. Gabriel said it should only be a couple more days until his new feathers grow in... maybe less. I'm really excited about it, it's like watching your kid walk for the first time... or roll over, or crawl!”

Dean chuckles and turns the page of his book, watching Sam sit on the couch out of the corner of his eye. The two fall into a companionable silence, doing what they're so used to doing... research and reading. It's not something Dean enjoys, but he'll do it to pass the time. Their mates were gone when they woke that morning, likely up in Heaven talking to Michael. With the Winchesters fully trained, they've been getting jobs from Heaven as well as their usual trolling on the net. Sometimes, Gabriel and Castiel will be asked to tell them of the jobs.

Kaelin hurries into the room with Thane not too far behind. She's dressed as a princess and he's in the garb of a knight... Dean really wishes Charlie wouldn't go shopping for them sometimes. A wooden sword is in his hand and he's trying really hard to keep the visor to his helmet up. Sam can't help laughing at the sight, shaking his head as he lifts the boy onto his lap.

“Hey, buddy,” he states. “What's all this? Are you trying to save Princess Kaelin from a dragon?”

“No,” he sulks. “She don' need saving, she's mean.”

“I am not!” Kaelin frowns.

She's graduated from referring to herself in third person, something Dean finds he misses. The better she gets at talking, the better she'll get at arguing her point with the other. She still calls Dean her 'D-ma', she'll probably never grow out of that. Dean pulls her up onto his lap so she's eye level with Thane.

“What are you two up to? Not arguing I hope,” he comments.

“No, D-ma, we don't argue,” Kaelin smiles. “We want to play with you!”

“Really? Play what?”

“You can be the queen!” Kaelin grins. “And Uncle Sammy is the king!”

Sam sends his brother a smug look, getting a cold glare in return. Although Kaelin knows Dean isn't a female, he still ends up in the submissive role more often than not. It's another reason he doesn't enjoy these little games. But it's his daughter and he'll put up with it to make her happy. With a sigh of relent, he nods and gets up to lead them back to the playroom. The playroom is now the room beside Dean's, as the other has been transformed into a bedroom the two kids share. There were only so many toys and small buildings Gabriel could cram into it before the beds wouldn't fit.

Before they reach the room, however, Castiel and Gabriel return. Distracted by the arrival of their 'father figures', as Sam tends to be a mother hen more than Gabriel, the kids rush over to greet them. Gabriel lifts Thane up and swings him around, similar to the way he used to greet Kaelin. The little girl leaps and flutters a moment, landing in Castiel's arms joyously. Her accuracy is off and he has to shift to catch her, but she's getting so much better.

“Daddy!” she cheers.

“Hello, Kaelin,” he smiles. “What have you been up to today?”

“We were gonna play with Uncle Dean and Daddy,” Thane says. “I'm a knight!”

“I can see that, pal!” Gabriel grins. “But we're all going on a trip, there's no time to play right now. What do you say to that? Want to go on a trip?”

The kids cheer eagerly, an answer that's all too obvious to the group. There are only a few places the kids get to go; Heaven, Asgard, and the town Castiel lived with Gabriel before Dean got pregnant. Sometimes they stay for a while, sometimes they stay for a day or two. Each time they go away, though, they get to play with human children in the area. It's the socializing the kids enjoy, playing pretend with other children, and their parents like to give them the opportunity frequently. This time, they're going to their old home to visit Meg and the misfits.

The town hasn't changed much, still filled with college kids and houses that look like the American dream. The house Cas and Gabriel used to live in has been sold, now home to some other couple expecting their first child. It's painful to think they'll never return to their old home, however the bunker has been home enough for the group. Meg is waiting outside the library for their arrival, crying out happily before yanking Casitel into a hug.

“Damn I missed you, Clarence!” she grins. “You need to visit more often. I could've raised Hell twenty times over in your absence, you're seriously shirking your duties.”

“I apologize, Meg,” he states. “I missed you as well... so has Kaelin. She hasn't stopped telling Thane about you since he hit his growth spurt.”

“Thane?” she questions with a raised brow. “ _Damn_ that bitch of yours is fertile. I thought cherubs were a _rare_ gift.”

“Thane is mine,” Sam offers. “And before you say anything... the egg was given to us.”

She hums to herself and nods, finding that far more plausible than Dean getting knocked up again so soon. It really is a rarity to hear about an egg created by an angel, even more so a nephilim, but it's even rarer to hear of more than one being gifted in a row. The demon gazes upon the little boy in Sam's arms, smiling happily at him. He's dressed in overalls and a little plaid shirt, his feet completely bare. He's going through a phase where he refuses to wear shoes.

“Hello, Thane, I'm Meg!” she greets.

“Hi,” he answers.

The boy isn't shy at all, his golden eyes glinting up at her in impish joy he gets from his father. She just knows he's thinking of a thousand ways to piss her off. With a chuckle, she ruffles his hair and turns to Kaelin. The little girl, dressed in a ballerina get-up and small crown, hurries over for a hug. Meg lifts her into her arms and plants a kiss on her cheek.

That's about the time Gabriel wanders back to them. He had roamed off to check on the house, curious about who's living there now. He wasn't fooling anyone, he only went to cause trouble. He greets Meg, taking Thane from his mate, and looks around for the others. They're just down the way, sitting at some tables outside a cafe. Together, the group walks over to them. Garth is the first on his feet, hugging Sam and Dean like the blood brothers they practically are.

They spend the day with the mistfits, catching up on what's been going on in their absence. A couple fairies moved into town, keeping a local garden and diving into landscaping jobs. They haven't been into any trouble, so they've been left alone. Another werewolf has stumbled into town to put down roots, along with yet another vampire. When things get dangerous, Meg takes care of it. She's now the town 'hunter' in Gabriel's absence. They've also learned that the house across the street from the angels' old home... really is haunted.

“I knew it!” Castiel states in triumph. “I always told Gabriel there was just something that wasn't right about that place.”

“Well, you were right,” Janelle remarks. “I was mixing some potions there, I use the connection with the spirits in the backyard cemetery for extra oomph, and I was nearly bowled over by some hysteric woman. Found out she died there years ago, victim of a serial killer. Poor woman. Looked into it a bit more, found out it was the house of the serial killer and he hid his victims' bodies in the backyard... go figure.”

“The cemetery didn't tip people off?” Dean questions.

“No, honey, he exhumed the old bodies and burned them,” the voodoo queen informs. “Then he'd rebury their coffins... with the new bodies inside. No one ever caught on, so he's got quite the menagerie of spirits haunting the place. Including his own.”

“Holy shit,” the green-eyed hunter murmurs. “We should probably stop there and set the souls free before we go home.”

Castiel nods, deep in thought. He's watching Dean, who's carefully braiding Kaelin's hair. She and Thane like to roughhouse, so her hair rarely ever stays in. a nice french braid close to the scalp, however, typically gets the job done. Once he's finished, he sends her off to the playground with Thane. There wasn't one before, but Gabriel has a talent for spontaneously building things. The burned down pizza place has been given new life... as a mega playground. The two kids are eager to use it, the hunter noting how other children are shyly heading that way.

Dean has been wearing a hooded jacket, the hood pulled up, so when something moves inside it all eyes are on him. Aslan didn't want to be left behind, he takes his job as Dean's protector very seriously... especially after the mine incident... so Dean brought him along. Of course, everyone else was under the impression he was leaving the kitten behind. The glares he gets in return has him shrugging.

“What?” he mutters. “I said I'd think about it.”

“Dean! What if someone sees him? What if he shifts or something?” Sam sighs out in exasperation. “How are we supposed to hide that?”

“He does just fine,” the shorter hunter scoffs. “Stop worrying so much.”

“Why shouldn't I? We're surrounded by his natural enemies, all of whom are also surrounding _you_! After what happened in those mines, I would think you'd be a bit more cautious what you bring him around.”

“... Bring who around?” Garth questions. “Should we be running for cover?”

Aslan crawls from the hood, yawning cutely as he stretches in a feline fashion. There are coos all over the table as he hops down onto Dean's lap from his shoulders. The chimera purrs loudly, eyes still closed as Dean pets him. When they open, the group is stared down by crimson pools and that loving kitten turns into a pissed off predator.

“See? I told you!”

“Calm down, Aslan, they're friends,” he assures.

* _... Are you sure, my Dean?_ *

“I'm positive, buddy,” he smiles. “I knew them before Kaelin was created. In fact, they rescued me from an alpha angel looking to take me away from Cas that day. They're good people... no matter what they happen to be. If you want to bite someone, bite Gabriel... he stole my fucking sandwich last night.”

“I didn't know it was yours,” the trickster remarks innocently.

“It was on my plate... in front of me... while I ate off it...”

“... There was obviously some sort of miscommunication going on there,” he remarks.

The conversation is lost upon the others, as their attention is focused on the white kitten with black spots and a black tail. His bloody gaze watches them carefully, studying them and sizing up the amount of threat they'll pose to Dean should they attack. They're nothing he can't handle, though they're in public and he promised not to change around humans. Good thing they're nothing Dean can't handle as well.

Determining that they pose little threat to his Dean, Aslan returns to purring in the hunter's lap. With the fall of aggression, Dean starts petting him again and the chimera lays down along his thigh to get comfy. Sam isn't as calm as his brother, though. He's seen what that creature is capable of and it terrifies him to think he'd attack their friends. All it takes is one wrong step, one wrong comment, and Aslan will see it as a threat. The taller hunter has no illusions on the chimera's response.

“We're supposed to be scared of a little kitten?” Ruby laughs. “Seriously? Man, you guys need to get out more!”

“Uh... Ruby, I don't think...” Bridget begins.

“... That's a normal kitten,” Brandy, her twin, finishes.

“Then what is it?”

“... It smells like a cat,” Garth remarks with a delicate sniff. “With hints of reptile and... sulfur? Wow, that's a funky mix, little cat.”

“The sulfur is because he was playing with fire earlier today,” Dean sighs. “I was trying to make breakfast but the stove went out, so he was heating the pan. He's a chimera.”

Jaws drop in disbelief, so Aslan lets a puff of fire leave his lips. It's not huge, just a spark the size of a lighter, but it's enough. The group isn't so sure they want to sit so close to a creature as powerful as that, scooting a bit further away. It doesn't bother the kitten, he's happy to have Dean all to himself, and it certainly doesn't bother Dean. The conversation, though strained at first, moves to another topic and the green-eyed man turns his gaze onto the playground.

Kaelin is building a sand castle with two other girls her age, but Thane is sitting on swing all by himself. Just as Dean is about to get up and push him, a boy a few years older than him walks over to do so. Gabriel is watching them like a hawk, golden eyes refusing to stray from the children on the playground. That's their day, just sitting and talking while the kids play. When lunch has passed and dinner isn't far off, they have to call the kids to them. It's getting late and they need to head home.

“Just stay at the misfit manor,” Meg offers. “There's always room, you know.”

“We know,” Sam smiles. “We just don't want to intrude.”

“Fuck that,” Ruby scoffs. “Our casa es su casa. Intrude all you want, we like having rugrats around. Just... keep that ball of furry flames away from me.”

* _I don't like her,_ * Aslan mutters. * _I'm a good boy, she doesn't need to pick on me._ *

“She's like that to everyone, buddy,” Dean assures. “Don't mind her. I think it's because of insecurities and shit. She likes to seem bigger than she really is.”

“Are you _talking_ to that thing?” Ruby gawks.

“He's part dragon,” Sam informs. “He learned telepathy. Normally, he only likes to talk to Dean. When you're really nice to him, though, he tends to chat a bit. We've had some interesting conversations on mythology and witchcraft. He's actually a very intelligent debate partner.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, already tired of the conversation. Janelle, on the other hand, is intrigued. As they head to the 'manor', kids held by their 'mother figures' during the trek, she tries to get Aslan to speak to her. The whole way there, Dean is amused at her attempts. By the time they reach their destination, however, she's yet to succeed.

That night, Dean lies in bed with Castiel. The angel has him nestled within his dark wings, arms wrapped around him tightly. The hunter is so happy with his life right now, so content lying there in his lover's arms, that he can't bring himself to disturb the quiet. Aslan is in the drawer Dean pulled out, snuggled into one of Dean's shirts and snoozing peacefully. He makes a cute sight with his body sprawled all over the dark fabric.

“I love you, Cas,” he suddenly says.

“And I you, Dean.”

“I want to stay like this forever.”

“And we will,” the angel answers. “I promise.”

“No... Kaelin will grow up, she'll go away. Thane will grow up. Sam and Gabriel will probably find a place to live away from us...”

“No, Dean, Gabriel would never break up our family like that. Kaelin might grow up and head out on her own, but it'll only be a phase. Eventually she'll return. While she's gone, though, I'm sure I can give you another cherub to dote over. It's all a matter of practice.”

The hunter chuckles and turns into Castiel's embrace. He sets his forehead against his mate's, locking gazes with endless blue, and then kisses the angel passionately. They won't get too far tonight, not while beneath another's roof, but they can at least lay together and exchange light touches. For a moment, he worries about Kaelin. She's in a guest room with Thane, the building altered to house them all thanks to Gabriel. The two are thick as thieves, which is something in itself to worry about, and would never go anywhere without the other. They're always looking out for each other and he knows there's no reason for his sudden anxiety. Shaking it off with a calming sigh, Dean lays his head on Castiel's chest and closes his eyes. It isn't long before he's asleep.

In the next room, Sam is with Gabriel. The shorter male is agitated, frustrated from the lack of sex. Like Dean, Sam is iffy about screwing around in another person's home. Although he wants to, he holds off on it. To make up for the lack of sex, however, he allows Gabriel to blanket him in his golden wings. It's enough to satisfy the other. He breathes in Sam's scent, the trickster nuzzling his mate's hair lovingly. In order to hold Sam in his wings, Sam has to lay on Gabriel's chest. If not, he would've likely hurt the other's wings.

“This isn't so bad,” Sam murmurs.

“Nope,” Gabriel grins. “I'd let you cradle me like this.”

“... No you wouldn't.”

“I would,” he protests. “I'd want something in return, but I would.”

Sam chuckles at that, yet doesn't move much more than that. He didn't expect this to feel so good. Warmth radiates from Gabriel's wings, coating him in a heat that immediately sets him in a placid mood. The laziness is unshakable. The only reason they break away from this act, is because of a timid knock on their door. They know it's one of the kids, though not which, and Sam sighs as he gets up to open the door. Kaelin and Thane are both on the other side.

“Uncle Sammy, Thane's wings is itchy,” Kaelin remarks.

“Daddy, fix it,” the little boy cries. “It itches!”

The door beside their room opens and Dean peers out curiously. Sam has no clue what could be bothering his little boy, but Dean has a pretty good idea. He and Cas exit their room to pick up the kids, Dean getting to Thane first. Afterward, they carry them both into Sam's room. Thane is seated on the bed and Kaelin is kept in Castiel's arms. They both know that the boy's feathers are likely grown in by now. Kaelin had a similar problem when hers came in, she would scratch at her new wings frequently.

“I think his new feathers are in now,” Dean points out. “You should check. Do you want us to leave while you unbind his wings?”

“No, not at all,” Gabriel waves off.

He snaps his fingers and Thane's new wings are revealed. The feathers are no longer pristine white, but bi-colored. They're painted like the moment of dusk; the top a midnight blue like Sam's with speckles of white, bleeding into the gold of Gabriel's. It's amazing and beautiful, leaving those present in awe. Thane grins wide like a child that lost their first tooth, flexing his new wings happily. Kaelin cheers, her own wings fluttering behind her. It's rare that they show their wings, Thane has never seen Castiel's or Dean's, but when they do the limbs convey their happiness.

“Uncle Dean, I wanna see yours,” Thane states. “Kae say they pretty.”

“Uh... well... I don't think...”

“Please?” he asks with a puppy pout.

“... Damn it, Sammy,” Dean gripes. “Passing on that fucking lethal pout!”

The taller male shrugs, as if he could actually prevent it, and Dean huffs in annoyance. Grumbling to himself, the green-eyed hunter reluctantly reveals his own prismatic plumage. Thane looks between his own and Dean's a few times, his face contorting in confusion as his gaze turns to Kaelin's. His wings look like his parents' wings, but Kaelin's doesn't look like Dean's. At the sight of his confusion, Castiel spreads his wings as well. The pitch is deeper than Kaelin's, but the little boy can see where she gets her feathers now. Unfortunately, he still doesn't understand why she didn't get feathers from Dean as well.

“Kae don' have your feathers,” he frowns. “Why?”

“I guess she just liked her daddy's feathers more than mine,” Dean shrugs. “I know I do.”

It's not a good answer, but it's enough for the younger cherub. Once he's finished showing off his new plumage, Gabriel has to bind them again. He takes both kids back to their room to tuck them back in. Since he doesn't sleep much and Cas hasn't been sleeping at all since his grooming stopped, they've been letting the kids stay up and play at night. Tonight, however, he grooms them both to knock them out for the rest of the night. The trickster is overjoyed the grooming seems to be a trait passed onto his angelic children. He may not recall his time as a cherub, but he knows he got pretty drowsy with his Norse parents pet his wings in his youth. Either way, it's a blessing for the angel living as a human. He wishes all cherubs were this easy to knock out.

Dean returns to bed with Cas, eyes on the ceiling for a long moment. He was woken by Kaelin's movements, as it's strange for her to be out of bed without something being wrong. Now, he's too awake to fall asleep immediately. Castiel's dark wings are back to cradling him, providing him with a sense of security and love. He breathes deep the scent of his alpha, humming in content. If he were to have been told this is the turn his life would take, he would've killed whoever said it. He was determined not to fall victim to nesting season, to be used as a breeding tool by alpha angels too full of themselves to think about their actions. And yet here he is. He found Castiel, mated with him during the one time of year he despises most, and created a child between them. There isn't a single thing he would've done differently, not a single moment he would go back and change. This is his life and he couldn't be happier with how it turned out. So what if he's not human anymore, he has everything he needs... he doesn't need his father's approval. He has something so much better... a family that loves him just the way he is.


End file.
